The Misadventures Of The Ouran High Commoner Trio
by Commandant DragonWolf
Summary: Within hours of attending Ouran Academy, Haruhi Fujioka and her two friends find themselves being forced to join a club they never would have imagined existed before coming to the prestigious school. Now, Haruhi and her two friends will have to spend their time among Ouran's most beloved men instead of in the library. How will the year turn out now? TITLE MAY CHANGE
1. The Ouran Highschool Host Club

**Greetings, readers! This is my first take at getting into the anime section, as well as my first time writing in almost a year due to my writers block. But fortunately, Ouran Highschool Host Club gave me plenty of ideas. So, I would like to thank you for your patience in giving this a chance after my year of writers block, and I do hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

This place was so...different. Everything she had ever grown up with was cheap, but comfortable. But now, here she stood in front of this huge expensive academy, only able to be there due to a scholarship. Otherwise, she probably never would have even glanced at the school.

But here she stood, in front off thee prestigious Ouran Academy, where she will now be attending for her high school years. She shuffled in place slightly, holding her books closer to her chest as slight nervousness began to attempt to settle in her stomach over being given the opportunity to attend such an expensive school when she herself was far from rich.

The nervousness only began to dissipate upon hearing familiar voices, glad that she at least knew someone who would be attending this unfamiliar school with her.

"Is that nervousness I see in your posture, Ms. Fujioka?" Haruhi Fujioka turned around to see two familiar faces heading her way, just as under-dressed as she was for attending a school where the uniform cost more than her school books.

"I would expect excitement over going somewhere like this, not nervousness." The other figure piped in as Haruhi took a step towards the only two friends she would have while attending the new rich class school.

"Ryo, Ren." Haruhi mused as she gave each a hug, taking in how they were dressed in casual attire as well as apposed to the usual uniform for girls. "You two trying to mock me since I have nothing else to wear?" Haruhi asked, a bit teasingly as the other two girls looked like they were purposely trying to cross dress, when she had no choice since a boy stuck gum in her hair the day before.

"We figured you might enjoy not being the only one dressed like a commoner." The tallest of them, Ryo, teased back before glancing towards the large academy where they would now be attending class for the next few years. "At least you and I get to be in class together, won't get to see Ren until lunch or study hall." Ryo ruffled the hair of the significantly shorter girl.

"I brought the sweets, if that makes lunch more interesting." Ren said with a grin at the other two through a lollipop that was already in her mouth even early in the morning.

"We should probably go inside before the bell, we need to find our first class." Haruhi reminded the two before turning to head in, only to end up rushing in when the smallest of them took off for the doors.

"Come on, I'm shorter than you two but I still run faster!" Ren mused as she hit the front doors, shoving them open and running in only to collide head on with something, Ryo running right into her next. Haruhi saw with enough time to stop though.

Haruhi helped Ren up first as she fell back onto Ryo, who glanced up to be met with the indignant scowl of a taller boy with onyx black hair and glasses. "Well now look at what you've done, you've both caused me to spill my coffee all over my brand new tablet." The boy advised, holding up a tablet computer that was dripping with brown liquid.

"We're sorry, we didn't know you were on the other side of the door." Ren advised as Ryo stood up, brushing herself off before taking notice of how close to the main entrance doors the boy had been standing.

"You were standing so close to the doors, it really was only a matter of time before someone ran into you." Ryo advised before the warning bell rang, turning to Haruhi quickly. "Well, we gotta get to class." With that, the three girls were off once again to get to class, leaving a rather irritated boy behind only to wonder who it was that just destroyed his tablet.

Later on, it was finally time for lunch. After eating, the three girls wandered around in search of a silent place to study, where rich kids weren't busy talking excessively loud. "Four libraries, you'd think at least one of them would be even a little quiet." Haruhi murmured, holding her books tight to her chest as they walked through the halls in search of another place to study.

"Most rich kids don't take school seriously, so it should have been expected that they would shirk off in the libraries." Ryo mused as she walked beside Haruhi, Ren prancing along after them from behind with another lollipop stuck between her lips, looking more like an elementary school kid than a 3rd year that she was.

"Maybe study in the halls, or when you get home." Ren offered, hands clasped behind her back as she walked behind the other two. The other two continued talking about a place to study when Ren noticed that there was a pair of footsteps following behind them, glancing back carefully to see a boy that towered over her, as well as the boy with the glasses from earlier that morning.

"You two, I'd like to have a chat with you about that tablet you carelessly destroyed earlier." The boy with the glasses spoke up, earning the attention of Haruhi and Ryo finally as Ren looked up at the two taller boys.

"Sorry, we're busy at the moment. We'll talk with you later though." Ren said with a cute little smile before turning on her heel and taking off down the hall, Ryo and Haruhi running after her since it was obvious that the two boys meant business.

"Why are we running?" Haruhi asked, panting as they reached an empty hallway, Ryo looking up at a nearby door to see it red Music Room #3.

"They didn't look very friendly. Alright, how's about in here for studying?" Ryo asked, nodding towards the door before Haruhi stumbled forward, reaching for the handle.

"Probably better than anywhere else." Haruhi murmured before beginning to pull the door open.

The moment the door opened, rose petals were blasted their way, a light so bright emanating from the room that they could see nothing but the pink rose petals that were all in their faces until finally their eyes adjusted to the unnaturally bright light, only for Ren and Ryo to feel a hand on each of their shoulders the moment they saw four boys standing at attention a few feet away.

"Welcome to the Ouran High school Host Club, gentlemen. Let's have a talk." Before any of the three could protest, they were nudged into the room, the door closing behind them thanks to the boy with the glasses.

"Oh wow, it's three boys." A pair of redheads said in unison as the three women in disguise were turned to face the other four boys in the room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, two of these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?" The boy with the glasses questioned, directing his words towards the two redheads standing behind the blonde boy sitting in a fancy chair like he were a king.

"Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably to anyone other than themselves so we don't know much about them." The twins said in unison with a shrug of their shoulders as the boy with the glasses moved so he could stand in front of the three who had caused his incident that morning.

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Anyways, welcome, Mr. Honor students." The boy said, nudging his glasses up further onto his nose as he examined the three in front of him more carefully, eyes lingering on Haruhi for a second before back at the two troublemakers on either side of her.

Before any one of them could get a word out, the boy who had previously been seated in the large fancy chair was before them, violet eyes wide in wonder. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about. You two... I'm sorry to say but we haven't heard much about you except that you ran into Kyoya this morning." The blonde boy said as Haruhi tried to get the now locked door to open once more, looking back in horror over how this boy somehow knew her name.

The other two girls exchanged annoyed glances before Haruhi spoke. "How do you know my name?" Haruhi asked quietly, almost afraid to hear how they knew of her as the other two girls stepped back to continue trying to open the door in her place.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Kyoya stated, unaware of the slightly offended but annoyed look that the girl in disguise gained. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka. But...I'm sad to say I can't seem to find out about you two." Kyoya stated, his expression turning slightly sour as he spied the other two girls still trying to pry the doors open.

"That's supposed to be a good thing, wouldn't you say." Ryo stated, barely giving a glance back at the boy who had trapped them in their host club room.

"It should be obvious who we are." Ren spoke up, turning quickly on her heel to face the boys now. "We're Haruhi's friends." Ren stated with an innocent grin, lollipop still sticking out between her teeth even as she emanated innocent to the boys.

The blonde boy with violet eyes didn't seem to even notice she spoke though, clasping a hand over Haruhi's shoulder. "You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." The boy stated, glancing down when Haruhi began to try to slip away from him, the other two girls staying where they were since he seemed to follow her, not them.

"Should we help Haruhi?" Ryo murmured to the shorter, seemingly innocent girl beside her.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." The tall blonde boy continued on as Ren looked up at Ryo with an amused glint in her eyes.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi grumbled as she continued trying to get away from the blonde boy.

"Nah, I think we should just keep trying to get that door open." Ren said with a shrug, since from what she could see Haruhi was handling herself just fine.

"Spurred, neglected, but does it matter now? Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" The blonde boy only continued on dramatically as Haruhi started to walk back between her two friends to try to help them open the door.

"I'm out of here." Haruhi murmured, laying a hand on the door handle that Ryo had previously been trying to force to open the door.

"Hey, come back here Haru-chan!" Before Haruhi could even try to get the door open herself, she was dragged backwards by a boy roughly the same size as Ren, grinning up at her. "You must be like a superhero or something, that's so cool!" The little boy said excitedly, flowers dancing around his head from how much innocence and youthfulness he was giving off.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." Haruhi stated, before turning serious suddenly. "And who are you calling HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi suddenly erupted at being referred to as such by such a young boy.

The little boy went skittering back towards the tall boy who had helped bring the girls into the room with Kyoya as Ren and Ryo continued trying to open the doors.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar and his friends would be so openly gay." The tall blonde boy piped in, this time earning the attention of all three girls in disguise.

"Openly what?" Haruhi questioned, not sure if she had actually heard him right. Did they really think that they were all gay? Oh wait, they were all masquerading about like they were boys, but that was just to try to keep the attention off of them. But that didn't make them gay!

"So tell me what kind of guys you're in to." The blonde boy continued on, motioning towards his friends nearby. "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" The boy only continued on, completely oblivious to the fact that Haruhi was horrified as she backed up away from this boy, mouth agape.

Ryo was in a fit of laughter, hand over her mouth to keep it quiet as Ren only looked up at the blonde boy as though he were blind and a complete buffoon. "Uh, I, uh..." Haruhi only stuttered in response to the accusation slung by the blonde boy as Ren dashed forward to try to assist her friend now. "I...It's not like that...we were just looking for a quiet place to study!" Haruhi tried to explain frantically, the boy moving up to rest his fingers gently on the side of Haruhi's face, leaning down with a sweet smile on his face as he ran his fingers down onto her chin, pulling the girl upwards.

"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" The boy asked, fingers under Haruhi's chin before she shoved herself backwards, tripping over Ren who had come to help her and knocking into a stand, looking back just in time to try to catch a vase from falling. It only slipped through her fingers, shattering on the ground within seconds.

"Quiet the destructive lot, aren't you three?" Kyoya stated, tallying up all the fact that now, not only did the two unknown girls destroy his tablet, but now Mr. Fujioka had destroyed a vase as well.

"The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." One of the twins advised a now horrified Haruhi as Ren slid to the ground quickly to try to salvage what she could from the destruction, knowing her friend had no means of paying back 8 million yen to these boys.

Haruhi could only ramble as her friends tried to quell her distress, turning back to the boys when the boy with the glasses spoke once more.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The boy asked, as he held a piece of the destroyed vase in his hands, glancing towards the two girls before back at the blonde boy who was now back in his fancy chair.

"There's a famous saying, you three may have heard." The blonde boy, Tamaki stated dramatically, pointing a finger towards the three destructive students. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since neither one of you have any money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you three are the host clubs dogs." Tamaki advised, smiling slightly at the three women in disguise, Haruhi horrified, Ryo indifferent, and Ren confused as to what exactly was happening.

Haruhi was frozen in place in shock as to what all had just happened, oblivious to anything until the little boy poked her twice, falling to the ground seconds later. "That wasn't very nice." Ren advised the boy, innocent silver eyes flickering over to the familiar looking boy who had poked her friend till she fell.

"Hey, I know you! You're in class with Takashi and I!" The boy suddenly squealed, grinning widely as if proud of himself before Ren and Ryo helped their friend to her feet, all three already knowing this was going to be a long day.

They had been asked to go out and buy things that the club needed, but by the time that the three girls in disguise returned, the room was now full of girls who had come for the service of the boys who called themselves hosts.

"Are we really going to just go ahead with this and work for them?" Ryo asked Haruhi, holding two bags since Ren had gone and gotten another big back full of cavity inducers.

"What choice do we have? All together, with everything that all three of us has broken today, we owe them 12 million yen, Ryo." Haruhi reminded her obviously annoyed friend. "Let's just get this over with, and soon we can go back to riding out high school in solitude." Haruhi grumbled before the king, Tamaki, called them over.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki asked, smiling warmly at the three host club "dogs".

"What?" Ryo questioned incredulously.

"Piglet?" Haruhi questioned as well, unsure if there was something wrong with these boys or not at this point.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked, holding in his hand a little jar of instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi advised the spoiled rich kid as she exchanged an exasperated look with Ryo.

While the other two were busy with matters on coffee, a drink that she didn't find tasteful in any manner, Ren slipped away, only to be caught by the hand of the boy who was about the same size as her. "Hey, you got sweets! It's gonna be fun having you around!" The little boy advised as he spotted the bag full of candy and how Ren had yet another lollipop stuck between her lips, almost as if she never went a second without a piece of candy in her mouth.

"Won't you get a cavity, Mitsukuni?" Ren questioned, hoping that would deter the boy that wanted her sweets, but he only laughed innocently.

"I have sweets every day, I'm fine. But from each time I saw you in class today, you always have a lollipop in your mouth. I think it's you who needs to watch for cavities, so why not let me have the sweets." Mitsukuni, Honey, said innocently, giving his best smile that only made the nearby women squeal and fawn over him as he tried to sweet talk Ren out of her candy.

Ren only looked between the boy in front of her and the squealing girls before deciding two could play at this game. "But...I'm not as privileged as you are. I don't eat sweets all that often, but each day before school one of my teachers gives me a few lollipops to get me through classes. This was just a little treat by my sister." Ren said innocently, digging her heel into the floor as she looked down at the bag in her hands, and back up at the boy, her most sweet yet sad eyes transfixed on the boy who now looked like he could burst into tears at her words.

Surprisingly though, it wasn't him that burst into tears. Nearby girls who had been watching burst out in sobs, some even rushing forward to bring Ren a tea cake or two and fawn over her. The moment Mitsukuni did burst into tears though, Ren ended up flat on the floor from the force at which he threw himself at her to hug her.

"Well, Ren's at it again." Ryo advised Haruhi as they continued to tend to whatever the hosts asked them, passing by the two twins, only to double back upon seeing them in a rather...intimate pose for relatives. Mouth open to burst something out, Haruhi barely had time to catch her from speaking her mind before dragging her off to go back to work.

Haruhi and Ryo passed by Honey and his companion Takashi, or Mori as he's been called by the girls and his friends, Haruhi stopping for a second to look at the two. "Is that boy really a third year student like Ren?" Haruhi wondered aloud, looking around to see that Ren was nearby passing out cakes, but some of the girls were secretly slipping her tea cakes instead due to her act earlier.

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. Much like your friend Ren, actually." Kyoya advised, having been nearby watching the three girls in disguise to ensure they were doing their jobs correctly and without destructiveness.

Before Haruhi could reply to Kyoya, Honey threw himself at her, spinning around her before stopping in front of her with a big grin. "Haru-chan you wanna go have some cake with me?" Honey asked excitedly, holding Haruhi by the hand before reaching down for his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi advised, dizzy from the spin that Honey-senpai had made her do with him.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Honey asked instead, holding the pink rabbit up towards Haruhi, frowning when she yet again turned him down. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked, holding the rabbit higher for Haruhi to see as Ryo was ushered off by Kyoya to continue working, rolling her eyes at the scene though.

Once she agreed to hold the plush rabbit, Honey-senpai was off once more, leaving her to stand beside Kyoya alone since her two friends were busy running around elsewhere.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is seventy percent." Kyoya explained to Haruhi as he looked among the men in the room, before back towards the other two "dogs" who were slowly gaining more attention from their guests somehow.

Hmm...maybe these three could be more useful than he had originally thought.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki reminded, blowing on the shell of Haruhi's ear only for her to leap forward in a panic, almost knocking into Ryo who was walking by with a trey full of china.

"Please don't do that again." Haruhi and Ryo said at the same time, Ryo continuing on though as Haruhi was stuck with the "King".

"You three need a makeover, or no girl is going to look twice at any one of you." Tamaki advised, drawing Ryo's attention back towards him as she dropped the china off on an empty table.

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Ryo asked defensively, standing beside Haruhi once more.

"Well, we're not trying to get girls to look at us." Haruhi advised Tamaki, still holding Usa-chan to her chest for Honey-senpai as she turned her gaze to Ryo so she couldn't have to look at Tamaki.

"Are you kidding me? It's the most important thing. You three have to learn to be gentlemen and please the ladies. Like me." Tamaki said with a flourish, holding a rose out to Haruhi now with a warm, charismatic smile, but neither of the two girls present were going to fall for it.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Haruhi spoke up first before Ryo could. "Why should we care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi explained, glancing at Tamaki for a second before back at anything worth interest in the room, which at that moment happened to be Ren getting her cheeks pinched by a bunch of girls, obviously unhappy.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" He didn't know when to give up, did he? "It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out." Tamaki said dramatically, Haruhi glancing to Ryo to see she had her tongue stuck out in mock disgust as he only continued on.

"There's a word to describe people like him." Haruhi mumbled as he watched Tamaki continue on, still holding Usa-chan as Ryo watched as well.

"Is it insane?" Ryo asked curiously, folding her hands behind her back as she looked down at her friend slightly.

"No. What is it?" Haruhi murmured, hand on her chin as she tried to think.

"Is the answer dramatic?" Ryo tried once more, leaning forward towards Haruhi in hopes she was correct this time.

"I wish I could remember that word." Haruhi grumbled, still trying to think as Ryo continued listing off words, only for each to be shot down.

"Is it...obnoxious?" Ryo questioned, Haruhi shooting straight up at the word.

"That's it!" Haruhi chimed with a grin at her friend.

"Oh, did I strike a cord?" Tamaki asked excitedly as both girls in disguise held up a hand in triumph.

"Obnoxious!" The two chimed together perfectly, leaving a horrified Tamaki before he dashed to a corner, huddling over in despair as dead rose petals fell down above him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi apologized begrudgingly as Ryo only laughed, being joined seconds later by the two twins as they leaned on Haruhi, laughing at the two girls heroism.

"They're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part, you know." Hikaru reminded Tamaki, Kaoru stepping in front of Ryo as Hikaru removed Haruhi's glasses, Kaoru brushing back the dark ash blonde locks and removing the pair of sunglasses that had been nudged up onto Ryo's forehead, both twin's eyes widening at the potential they could manage before Tamaki rushed forward.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki stated with a snap of his fingers. Within seconds, each time had one of the girls, having to double back for an preemptively escaping Ren, dragging the three into their dressing room in the club.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist. Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses." Tamaki continued to roll out orders to the men in his vicinity.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, smiling excitedly with big wide eyes and flowers around his head.

"Honey-senpai, go eat some cake." Tamaki stated, turning away before he could see the disappointed look that Honey-senpai dawned upon not being more important for what they were doing.

The three girls were now cornered in a dressing room by the twins holding three boy school uniforms as apposed to their sweaters, slacks and hoodies. "Here, change into this uniform each one of you." The twins said in unison as Haruhi and Ryo stood their ground, Ren still oblivious to whatever was going on.

"What? But why?" Haruhi questioned, backing up towards Ryo who had folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I don't think so, I don't know where it's been." Ryo countered, before the twins suddenly leaped forward onto them.

"Don't ask questions! Change!" The twins continued to chant change at them as they tried to force Haruhi into changing first, Ren small enough where she was able to slip between one of the boys legs and attempt to dash for the curtain, until Ryo caught her and dragged her back.

"Alright, we'll change! But you two need to get out of here!" Haruhi yelled at the two boys, shoving them forward enough where Ryo could grab them and shove them out the curtain, smiling triumphantly at Haruhi once she had before they realized they were now forced to change their attire for this club.

Later on the three stood in front of the mirror in their changing room, Haruhi and Ryo frowning over how they were forced to change, but Ren seemed to be indifferent, even tugging on her blazer with a little smug smile up at the two.

"Umm, senpai?" Haruhi called out the curtain to the six waiting men.

"Aren't you three done changing yet?" Tamaki questioned, before Haruhi drew back the curtain to reveal herself and her friends to the three.

Before the men stood what appeared to be three young men. Haruhi now was without her glasses and her hair brushed and pushed back into a medium bob, wearing the common boys uniform but tugging at the tie slightly, unused to having to wear a tie even if she did dress like she wasn't a girl.

Ryo stood beside her, lavender blazer a bit more open than Haruhi's. Her hair, once medium ash blonde locks that covered half her face, was cut way back and spiked up above her forehead slightly, swept back elsewhere to leave that plume look for the front and so that the ladies could now see her piercing blue eyes.

On the other side of Haruhi stood Ren, far shorter but none the less just as charismatic as her other two. She too wore the same uniform, but her blazer wasn't half buttoned like the other two had their own. She had left her own open, but kept her tie tight none the less. Her ash blonde hair too had been cut and styled, but in a more innocent look than Ryo's was. It was a simple pixie, with a few locks framing her innocent face, the rest swept back almost messily as she glanced at the men innocently with her silver eyes.

The men continued to dote on how their appearances were far better now before Tamaki pipped in once more. "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you three are official members of the Host Club." Tamaki announced, pointing a finger at the three newest members of his club, Haruhi and Ryo looking none to happy, but Ren still looking just as innocent as usual.

"I will personally train you each to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 12 million yen debt." Tamaki announced, Haruhi turning slightly paler.

"A host?" Haruhi questioned incredulously, looking to Ryo for help but she was just as conflicted as she over how any of them could be hosts to girls when they too were girls.

The six men in front of them began to talk among themselves excitedly, as if this was planned all along that they would turn these three girls in disguise into hosts.

Haruhi and Ryo could only exchange looks of horror and confliction over the turn of events, since a glance down at Ren was sign she was indifferent to any of this.

This was going to be a long, hard first year at this school.

* * *

**Well, I can never seem to get a first chapter just right I guess. Either way, I hope I have sparked some interest to the point that you'll continue reading. I typically try to update every few days, seeing as how my infinite insomnia keeps me up all night to write and watch Ouran or Fairy Tail.**

**Anyways though, thanks as always for giving this a read. I plan on this one going for quiet a while so trust me when I say it will be quiet interesting with all the ideas I have planned. As always I do ask that you give a review, I like to know how you all feel about my work, as well as I do enjoy hearing your ideas since I have openly accepted ideas for other works before. Either way, thanks for reading, next chapter will be out soon as possible, and remember the more you review the faster I type out more chapters. Thanks!**


	2. You Are Officially A Host

**Greetings once again readers! As I said, I do try to update as fast as I can type. The more people I see reading or reviewing, the faster my hands move on my wireless keyboard. Anyways, enough with the talk. I'll let you get right to reading. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Haruhi was drowning. Or at least that's what it felt like. She had no idea what so ever what to do, and her friends were no where near to help her. She was stuck with three unknown girls in front of her asking her questions and unsure what to do or say since she too was a girl, NOT A HOST!

Nearby, Ryo and Ren were sat on a couch opposite four ladies who were seemingly entrapped by Ryo's boyish looks and Ren's sweet little innocent yet laid back ways. Ryo had one leg crossed over the other as she listened to the girls talk, Ren sitting back beside her with another lollipop stuck between her lips. Every so often they would answer a question one of the girls would ask, but they all spoke so quick and over each other that they were really only just sitting their and listening.

So far, this job was easy. All they did was sit and listen.

"So Ryo, Ren, why did you join the host club?" The four girls all asked at once, taking their attention back to them now.

Ryo and Ren each exchanged a look, unsure exactly how to answer since "We were forced" didn't exactly sound like a good way to get these girls to continually request them.

"Well, we joined for our friend over there. Haruhi." Ren answered, since technically that wasn't a lie. They were all in to these men for a pretty yen, so it's not like they weren't really there for her. She was the deepest in at 8 million. They only owed 4 million. "We wanted to keep Haruhi company, since we all came here together to this school. It's so lonely here at times, we just want to try to stick together. Even if classes pull us apart during the day. We don't get to see each other much after school." Ren explained, puffing her bottom lip out with a deep frown as she let her eyes fall to the floor, Ryo trying not to smirk at Ren's words since while some of it was true, the rest of it was just jumbling the story around to make it seem likable to the girls.

"You see, ladies, Ren here is in 3rd year, so we don't get to see him during the day except lunch." Ryo went along, clasping a hand on the shorter student's shoulder. "We've all known each other so long, but yet here we are now at this unknown school suddenly, all we want to do is try to keep our friendship together, since once schools over we don't get to see each other either due to being too busy." Ryo explained for the four girls who now looked ready to burst into tears at the story they were being told. "But, I'm lucky I guess. I get to sit here with you sweet ladies and my friend Ren here today, maybe some other time we could have Haruhi sit with all of us and we can all enjoy our time together." Ryo offered, smiling up at the four as she looked at them through her eyelashes, glancing down at Ren as she squeezed her shoulder for emphasis.

This job was actually a lot easier than they had thought. If any of them had known it was going to be this easy to woo these young ladies, they wouldn't have put up so much of a fight earlier.

Nearby, the rest of the Host club had been watching the three to see how they would do with their first clients. "Why are they so popular?" Tamaki questioned, looking over the back of the couch he had been sitting on with another woman, the woman ignored none the less though.

"They're naturals, especially Haruhi." Kyoya advised as he acknowledged the way that Haruhi had managed to woo the women with what could have been one of the saddest background stories possible for this job.

"No training needed." The twins chimed in together as usual as they too watched the scene unfold with the three newcomers.

The three had been introduced to Tamaki's Princess quickly, only for Tamaki to swoop Haruhi up in his arms over how cute she had been when she greeted her. "Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi called quickly, since not even Ryo or Ren could pry Tamaki off at the moment.

Before either really knew what was happening, Mori lifted Haruhi from Tamaki's grip, holding her above him for a second before realizing something.

"Mori-senpai? You really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki reminded his friend as the boy set Haruhi back down on the ground, Ryo and Ren quickly adjusting her hair and blazer back in to place for her. "Come on, little one's, let daddy give you each a big hug!" Tamaki said excitedly, arms open for the three to come to him but only Ren, in an attempt to try to keep the man calm, leaped forward, only to make him loose his grip and fall once she was in his arms.

"We've already got dad's, we don't need another one." Haruhi reminded Tamaki as he sat up slowly, Ren retreating once the boy was down with a hidden smirk over how easy it was to throw her weight around even if she was only 4"11.

Later on, Ryo and Ren had been wrapping up with some guests when they noticed Haruhi looking around as if something was lost. "What's wrong?" Ryo called to Haruhi as their friend passed the couch they had been lounging on.

"N..nothing. I just...need to go get my bag." Haruhi murmured before rushing off for her back that somehow ended up in the fountain outside.

Ryo looked to Ren in curiosity, only to receive a shrug in response, since both of them knew Haruhi wouldn't willingly leave her bag anywhere she normally wasn't close by to.

Before long Haruhi was back, but her bag was soaking wet surprisingly. When Haruhi was requested by the Princess to sit with her, Ryo and Ren managed to weasel their ways in with her, both sitting on either side of Haruhi as she explained how her bag had mysteriously ended up in the fountain outside.

"Oh really, that must have been terrible." Princess Ayanokoji stated, putting her tea cup down as she flicked her lavender eyes up to Haruhi, quiet obviously ignoring the other two girls who were now slowly beginning to realize just who it was that threw the bag in the pond.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing." The Princess only continued on until Haruhi finally could speak up.

"Now I understand, you're jealous of me." Haruhi stated knowingly, looking directly at the princess as she dawned a shocked, but quickly enraged look before reaching forward suddenly for Haruhi, attempting to drag her forward as Ryo and Ren leaped up, shoving the table and fragile items aside as the two tumbled to the side with the princess yelling out.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone!" Princess Ayanokoji screamed as Haruhi was forced above her. "Someone help! He just attacked me!" The princess continued on before another voice cut her off.

"Red card!" Ryo chimed, Ren leaping forward and grabbing Haruhi to try to pull her away, but before she could the twins dumped water all over all four of them.

"Why did you do that?" Princess Ayanokoji demanded the auburn haired twins, turning to Tamaki though when she felt him take her by the hand and lift her from the floor.

"Yeah, you know you didn't need to soak all four of us, only Ayanokoji." Ryo advised, ruffling her now damp hair as Ren and Haruhi sat up from where they had been sprawled on the floor.

"You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki questioned the princess through closed eyes, unwilling to look upon the woman who acted to unkindly towards his fellow hosts. "If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki advised the girl, unaware of the snickering of Ryo before being silenced by Haruhi.

Once the girl had run off, Tamaki turned back to the three drenched girls in disguise. "Now, how am I going to punish you three?" Tamaki mused aloud before pointing at the three. "Your quota is now one thousand!" Tamaki announced, much to the horror of Haruhi and Ryo, as yet again Ren seemed indifferent.

"Well, now we have to change." Ren reminded her friends, tugging on her drenched blazer before Kyoya held out three bags to them.

"These were all we had left, but it's better than drenched clothes." Kyoya advised the three before ushering them off towards the changing rooms once more.

"We wouldn't all have to change if Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't thrown water on all of us." Ryo grumbled as they walked away, Ren shaking the water out of her hair as they walked into the dressing room and each grabbed a stall.

"They gave me a elementary school uniform." Ren protested from her own stall as Haruhi found a dress in her own bag, frowning since she was none too fond of the uniform for the girls at the academy.

"Haruhi, I brought you some towels." Tamaki's voice pierced the air as he entered Haruhi's stall unannounced, before quickly backtracking.

"Well, looks like Haruhi's been found out." Ryo spoke up as she exited her own stall wearing another boy's uniform, minus the blazer this time.

"That's quiet rude to enter someone's stall unannounced." Ren reminded the obviously confused blonde as she too exited her stall wearing a dark green elementary school uniform, much to her dismay.

"Haruhi...so...you're a girl?" Tamaki asked cautiously, stuttering over his words before Haruhi pulled the curtain to her stall back, revealing that she was wearing one of the girl uniforms now since that was all they had given her.

"Biologically, I suppose." Haruhi responded to Tamaki as she tugged on the horrid dress that she was now going to have to wear until someone could get her something else to wear or she could go home.

The three girls glanced to the surprisingly silent blonde boy before within seconds he erupted in screams and shock over not having known the whole time that one of his new hosts was a girl in disguise, grabbing at his face in his mixed horror as the other five men appeared in the doorway.

"Well, I guess it was sooner or later before they found me out." Haruhi said to Ryo with a shrug before turning her attention back to the horrified king of the host club.

"Let's keep our game going though, I wanna see how long they take with us." Ren whispered to Ryo with a bemused expression on her face, figuring that if it took the men that long to find Haruhi out, they were gonna be just as blind with them as well.

Not much later the club finally closed, much to the glee of the girls since, Haruhi especially with the dress she was forced to wear, was getting tired of having to tell girls that she was a boy instead of a girl.

"It's not like it matters, anyways. Boy, girl, we're all human. Only thing different is the way our bodies are made up." Ren reminded Haruhi as the girl was in her stall changing back into her normal clothes that she had worn to class that morning, her new still damp uniform in a bag for her to bring home since the boys still wanted all three of them to stick with the boys uniform, though in two of the three's case, they still didn't know if they were boys or girls.

"Yeah, I know. It's just gonna get annoying really quick." Haruhi reminded the shorter, but older, girl as she stepped out in her comfortable clothes again, Ren and Ryo already changed back into their own clothes since they were faster than Haruhi.

But, then again, they weren't complaining as much as she was. So they didn't have to keep stopping to complain more about how she was getting compliments for being a boy dressed in a girl's uniform.

"You know, you could put in an ear bud while working, they don't seem to notice, just smile and nod and they'll keep talking even if we don't." Ryo stated, holding up a pair of ear buds that she had wired though her shirt so she could ignore the more squealing girls.

"Just don't get caught. You don't want the girls to run away crying, I'm pretty sure that guy Kyoya would be none too pleased to lose customers." Ren reminded before turning around when she heard other footsteps entering the changing room.

"So, Haruhi is a girl. Are we to assume that you two are in disguise as well?" One auburn haired twin asked as the twins strolled in to the room, leaning back with their hands in their pockets as they looked over the three new hosts.

"Now why would you assume something like that?" Ryo asked inconspicuously as she looked down to Ren before back at Haruhi.

"It's not nice to assume things about people, you know. We could just be Haruhi's best friends, what does gender have to do with anything?" Ren asked as Haruhi walked past the twins, Ryo and Ren following after her so they could all get out of there already.

"Alright, then we'll see you tomorrow _gentlemen_." The twins said in unison before the three girls were out of earshot, smirking at them when they gave a glance back at them before the girls left.

"Please tell me we won't be stuck doing this all year." Haruhi mumbled as the trio walked out of the school, more than happy to be away from the horrid club finally since there was enough excitement for a whole year in a few hours in that one little abandoned music room.

"Twelve million yen." Ren reminded the girl, only for the other two to hang their heads in despair, dark clouds seeming to form above as Ren shrugged at the notion. "It's not that bad, if we play along enough then maybe they'll just get bored and let us go. Most rich kids get bored easily anyways." Ren reminded the two, earning a nod of understanding from each of them before turning to head home.

"Hopefully that will be the case then." Haruhi said as they reached the edge of the campus, hugging both her friends before they parted ways to walk home on their own.

The next day Haruhi and Ryo arrived early to homeroom, sitting in the back this time since while they were now hosts, they didn't really want to deal with the adoration when they didn't have to. "Did you finish the writing assignment?" Ryo asked Haruhi as the brunette glanced up towards the front of the room, frowning when she saw a pair of familiar red heads enter the room. "Hello? Haruhi? Are you awake there?" Haruhi glanced back at Ryo upon seeing a hand wave in front of her face.

"Sorry. Yes though, I finished it last night." Haruhi said as she pulled out a paper from her bag to show to Ryo, who had pulled her desk up to Haruhi's so they could go over the homework that they had already received yesterday even though it was the first week.

"Don't look at them, that will only encourage them to come near us." Ryo reminded Haruhi as she compared her writing assignment with Haruhi's, frowning a little bit when she flicked her eyes up to see that the twins who soaked them yesterday were heading their way. "Too late." Ryo grumbled before passing Haruhi back her paper, pulling a mechanical pencil out to correct a few things on her own paper.

"Good morning." The twins said in unison, taking the desks that were in front of Haruhi and Ryo for themselves as the two girls in disguise exchanged a look before turning their attention back to their papers.

"You know..."

"It's polite to say good morning back." One twin finished the others sentence as they looked between the two, before the two commoners as they viewed them looked up at them.

"Good morning." The girls spoke in unison with a hint of a smirk before turning their attention back to the papers on their desks.

"So, Haruhi's a girl. Does that mean you are, _Ryo_?" One of the twins asked, his hair parted to the left being the only way to tell that this was Hikaru, the older twin. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the edge of Ryo's desk as he looked down at the girl in disguise for an answer.

"Does it matter?" Ryo asked in response, putting her pencil down since it was obvious the two weren't going to leave her alone to finish proof reading her work.

"Yes." The twins said in unison with identical smirks at the ash blonde girl in front of them.

"Guys, leave Ryo alone. We're trying to look over our homework, not listen to you ask _him_ if he's a boy or a girl." Haruhi spoke up, giving them each a warning look before the bell rang, signaling class was to begin. The twins reluctantly turned around, leaving the girls to focus on class in relative peace.

A few hallways over, another ash blonde had her gaze down on her work as the teacher lectured, hand flying over the paper as she wrote down everything she needed from the lecture. Without her two friends around, she was completely different. She was quiet and thoughtful, focusing on her work. A complete difference to when she was around her friends when they were working in the Host Club yesterday.

Mitsukuni had his arms folded on his desk, not writing down anything that his teacher was lecturing about. It was only literature, he knew his literature. If there was a test he would be capable of passing it with an A.

Instead of focusing on the teacher, his mahogany brown eyes drifted over towards the still slightly unknown boy not too far from him. From where he was sitting, Mitsukuni could see another lollipop sticking out of Ren's mouth as his eyes were on his desk instead of the teacher.

It was a big difference from the boy who was hosting in the club yesterday. Yesterday, he saw Ren was laid back, but none the less kind and open with the guests. Now, Ren didn't so much as look up at their teacher, but was instead watching his hand write on the paper in silence.

A glance around the room, Mitsukuni spotted a few girls who were watching the new boy with excitement, whispering among themselves about him. These girls were some of their regulars though, so they were probably going to be very busy today from the way the girls were watching Ren.

Mitsukuni glanced back at Ren in time to see him look up at the teacher for a second before, as if he knew that he was being watched, silver eyes flickered towards him. Mitsukuni froze for a second as silver met brown, feeling slightly nervous before Ren raised an eyebrow at him in questioning, before turning back to his paper to continue writing.

Mitsukuni looked back towards the teacher, unsure why he felt nervous when Ren spotted him. He normally never felt nervous around anyone, but the look in Ren's eyes when he spotted him looking his way just made him feel almost intimidated.

Before long, it was time for lunch. Standing up and stretching, Ren gave a glance back towards the boy lolita, Honey and his friend Mori before turning and heading for the door. She didn't know if the reason Honey was watching her had anything to do with the girls gossiping about her in class or not, but she didn't really care. It's not like it was hurting anyone, so what's the bother?

Before long, the trio of girls in disguise were sitting together in a relatively quiet library as they ate and chatted together. "What do the twins want with you?" Ren asked before taking a bite of her fried rice, glancing up at her friends over hearing that the two red heads from the Host Club kept trying to talk to them during class.

"They keep asking Ryo if she really is a boy or not." Haruhi advised, pushing her own rice around her plate as Ryo silently continued eating, appearing to be none too happy about the persistent questioning since she didn't want to give up the game before Ren.

"Ignore them. I've got girls gossiping about me in my class, and I don't look bothered do I? Just ignore those two and they'll stop soon enough." Ren advised wisely as she propped her feet up on the empty chair next to her. "Now, who wants cake?" Ren asked, flashing a cheerful grin at her two friends as she pulled a container out of her back and set it on the table for them.

"How do you not have a cavity?" Haruhi asked teasingly, giggling when Ren stuck her tongue out at Haruhi for the teasing.

Once finished with their lunches, the girls switched to studying, completely unaware of watching eyes nearby until it was too late.

"Mes amis!" All three girls in disguise cringed upon hearing the loud voice of the Host Club King, barely looking up in time before he sat himself down at their table. "How are my favorite little commoners? We thought we would see you in the dining hall, but you didn't show. You aren't hiding from us, are you?" Tamaki asked, wagging a finger at the three as he smiled at them.

Two voices said no while one said yes, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice the one no as he leaned over and enveloped Haruhi in his arms suddenly. "Ah! Let go of me, senpai!" Haruhi protested as she tried to break free as he fawned over her saying how cute she looked in her new uniform.

"So, our hosting hours begin a half hour after classes end, so we expect you three to be there right after class today. We're counting on you three, my little children." Tamaki fawned as he reached for Ryo and Ren, only for Ryo to duck out of his reach and move to the other side of the table.

Tamaki frowned miserably, about to retreat to his corner before he was knocked to the floor by Ren launching herself into his arms and sending his chair falling backwards with a loud bang against the floor.

"Why does she keep doing that to him?" Haruhi asked Ryo quietly as they sat opposite the two while Ren jumped back up and sat back down in her own chair.

"Oh thank you Ren-Senpai! But a proper gentleman does not throw himself at someone, but gracefully takes their princess into their arms gently and carefully." Tamaki began to explain to the shorter, but older girl in disguise how to properly hug someone before Ren interrupted him.

"Sorry, Tama-Chan, but it looks like its time to head back to class." Ren advised as she pointed to the clock tower outside a nearby window to let him know that they would all be late if they didn't hurry.

"Oh, yes. We wouldn't want to be late. Well then, I will see you three after class." Tamaki said before giving a graceful bow and starting to head back to his own class.

"Care to explain why you keep knocking him over?" Ryo asked as the three got up to head back to class.

"It keeps him from getting all dramatic for a little bit, doesn't it?" Ren asked in response with a smirk as the other two realized she was doing it for their benefit, not just to be mischievous.

Soon the three were back in class again. As Ren was sitting at her desk writing down a few notes she felt as though someone was looking at her, looking up to see three girls heading her way. "You're Ren, right?" One girl asked, a tall thin girl with curly brunette hair and porcelain skin.

Ren set her pencil down and sat up straight, sending a gentle smile to the girl who had asked the question. "I am, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with, sweet princess?" Ren asked in turn, tone gentle but loud enough for the three girls to hear and swoon at her words.

Perhaps she could earn some guests for later on, it wasn't that hard to woo the girls at this school. All their affections were only skin deep as far as she's seen so far anyways.

"She's talented." Mitsukuni looked up from his paper at Takashi to see his cousin was watching a scene unfold nearby, looking over to see three girls standing in front of Ren's desk, blushing and giggling as they talked to the newest host.

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asked as he tried to listen to what was going on, but the giggling girls kept him from hearing what Ren was saying.

"She just convinced them to come to the club within minutes." Takashi explained to his older but significantly shorter cousin as Mitsukuni watched Ren sweet talk the three girls, one in particular taking the previously empty seat beside the new host.

Mitsukuni watched for a second more as the girls swooned over Ren before turning his attention back to the paper on his desk, figuring he would see enough of that later on at the club.

"Where is she?" Ryo grumbled as she sat opposite Haruhi. They had gotten to the Host club on time, but Ren was nowhere to be seen. Kyoya had noticed also, and warned that if she wasn't here within fifteen minutes he'd bump their quota up.

"Does she have something else she has to do first?" Haruhi asked, since if anyone knew what the oldest of the three was doing, it would be Ryo.

"No, it's still only the first week. She shouldn't be taking so long." Ryo said, before they heard the doors open, looking over to see Ren finally show up but with three girls in tow.

"You've brought some guests with you today. Nice job, Ren." Kyoya praised lightly as he wrote in his little book that he always kept with him, not looking up as Ren led the three ladies over to her station where Haruhi and Ryo were waiting.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce you to my two friends. This is Haruhi, and this is Ryo." Ren introduced the guests properly as she motioned between her two friends, a proud glint in her eyes over how she could bring guests in just by dressing up like she was a boy.

Before Ren could say anything more though, she was swooped up in the arms of the Host Club King, being spun around rapidly as Tamaki squealed over how proud he was of his promising little son, Ryo trying to pry his arms off of Ren only for him to begin to spin around the room with the short 3rd year.

"Someone get him off of me before I get sick!" Ren yelped as she struggled in the Host King's grip, trying to slip free but he had her pinned to his chest from behind, so his hands were out of her reach to try to force him away.

"SO SO SO CUTE! YOU'RE DADDY'S LITTLE PRODIGY, YES YOU A..." Tamaki was suddenly cut off when Ren was pulled from his grip by a taller figure, being thrown over the shoulder of her rescuer. "Mori-Senpai, you didn't need to go that far..." Takashi said quietly as he looked up at the quiet man who had pulled Ren from his grip and placed her up on his shoulder out of the King's reach.

"You don't feel sick, do you?" Ren looked over as she heard the childish voice of her classmate Honey, seeing him holding onto Takashi's other shoulder.

"No...I'm fine now that he's not spinning me around at nearly a hundred miles an hour right after I just ate while in cooking class." Ren said as she glanced down at the King that was trying to barter with Takashi to let him coddle her some more. What was this? Was the host club king into boys too? Or did he realize that she was a girl already?

No, he couldn't have. He just called her his little son after he started spinning her around. He still thinks that she is a boy.

"Well, guess her throwing herself at him finally backfired on her." Ryo whispered to Haruhi with a slight smirk as she glanced over to where Mori-senpai had rescued Ren and placed her on his shoulder, Honey-senpai on his opposite shoulder talking to Ren as Tamaki tried to bargain with Takashi.

"Would you ladies like some tea?" Haruhi asked the three girls sitting on the couch opposite them as she rose to pour a cup for each of them, Ryo remaining on the couch.

"So are you a boy or girl?" Ryo leaped up from her seat, fists clenched in preparation before she spotted the two red heads peaking over the top of her couch, each with a mischievous grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be preparing for _your_ guests?" Ryo questioned, aware of the trio of girls behind her who were now watching her talk to the two little devils.

"You didn't answer our question." The twins said in unison, wagging their fingers disapprovingly at Ryo as Haruhi finished pouring the three ladies a cup of tea, sending a glare towards the teasing twins hiding behind their couch.

"You know, this could be considered harassment at this point." Ryo reminded the two men as she sat back down on the couch with Haruhi, pouring herself and Haruhi a cup of tea as she smiled at the three ladies opposite them.

"Then why don't you answer our question?"

"We may leave you alone once you do." One twin ran a fingertip down Ryo's neck, causing her to almost spill the tea she was pouring before she whirled on the two, dead rose petals falling around her as she glared angrily at the two, pointing towards their station.

"Go back to preparing for your guests." Ryo hissed before spinning back around, smiling warmly at the three ladies as she finished pouring Haruhi her tea, folding her hands carefully over her lap as the three girls began to talk with them.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance, almost as if they had telepathy and were discussing something between themselves, before turning and striding back over towards their station to prepare for the ladies that would soon be there to see them.

"Would you like to have some cake with Takashi and I?" Honey asked as Takashi set Ren back down on the floor next to her couch, glancing over at the three girls who were fawning over Haruhi and Ryo now as they talked.

"Haruhi, Ryo, Ren, could you come see me for a moment?" Before Ren even had a chance to reply to Honey-senpai's offer, Kyoya had called to them to come see him.

"I'll see about later, Honey-senpai. Right now, I have guests though." Ren reminded before turning to go see what the Vice President wanted with them.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked as the three of them stood in front of the stoic boy who was standing beside a display of roses of many colors.

"Since you three will be working here now until you pay off your debts, we've decided that you will each need to have a rose." Kyoya explained, pulling a red rose from the colorful display and handing it to Haruhi.

"A rose?" Ryo and Ren asked in confusion as to why they needed roses, when they didn't see the other hosts with any roses at the current moment.

"Yes. To best differentiate each of our hosts, we give you each a rose. You may give it to your guests and come get more from me, or you may simply just carry it around. But it must stay visible during hosting hours." Kyoya explained as he pulled another rose from the display, handing it to Ryo as she looked down at the black rose, about to protest before looking more closely to red color rising from the center of the rose and spiraling out along the tips.

"It doesn't cost us to come get more from you, does it?" Haruhi asked carefully as she slid the stem of her rose into the pocket on her blazer.

"Our roses are grown right here on campus by our own students. But if you're looking for large quantities, it will cost you." Kyoya advised as he handed Ren her rose, opening his little black book to get on to the next part.

Ren looked down at her black rose, wondering what Kyoya's reasoning behind this was before she too saw a spiral of blue start from the inside and head out towards the outer petals.

"As for your types." Kyoya broke the girls in disguise from their thoughts. "Haruhi, you will be the natural. You won over quiet a few girls yesterday alone." Kyoya explained before turning to Ryo. "You will be the Mysterious type." Kyoya announced before turning his gaze to the short elder of them.

"Ren, you will be the laid back type." Kyoya concluded before closing his little black book, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looked over the three newcomers, aware of the confused looks before turning to go open the doors for their guests.

"Well, now you are officially Hosts. Try to do a good job." Kyoya said to the three before opening the doors.

* * *

**Alright, before I say anything else, I'd like to point out that my writing program is malfunctioning on me right now so if there's anything misspelled, it was probably trying to play autocorrect correct words again. Open Office, why must you spite me?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I do writing it for you. If you're wondering about the roses, they are in the cover photo for you to see. I hope the chapter was enjoyable, since I was up until 3 am writing. If I see people enjoy my work, then I really won't stop until I've finished a chapter or two. As always, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please do remember to review!**


	3. Getting Used To The Host Club Ways

**Greetings once again readers! I took a little longer than usual writing this chapter thanks to getting a new game, ended up playing it for hours before I realized, oh wait, I forgot to finish the next chapter. Had to finish it today instead when I meant to finish it yesterday. Sorry for the delay, I try to keep a regular schedule updating to keep everyone happy. Doesn't bother me anyways, I type 130 words per minute. Anyways, enough explaining my actions. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please remember to review.**

* * *

**Ren POV**

I listened to the girls patiently as they talked about how handsome Haruhi was, surprised that this turned out this way. Here they are, talking to Haruhi and Ryo the most like I'm not even here. These are the three girls who were gossiping about me all morning when they thought I couldn't hear, the ones who approached me when I was working on my paper in Advanced Chemistry.

But now they were sitting here fawning over Haruhi and Ryo, talking about how handsome and kind they were, but when they looked at me relaxing on the far end of the couch, they would just squeal about how adorable I was and return their attention to Haruhi and Ryo.

Finally, I got bored and excused myself to go refill the tea pot, since anything would be more interesting than watching girls fawn over girls at the moment.

I didn't get very far however before someone launched themselves at me, almost knocking the tea pot out of my hand before I quickly held down on the expensive ceramic, looking back to see it had been Honey-senpai who had thrown himself at me with a giddy grin. "Ren-Chan, would you like to come have some cake with Takashi and I now?" Honey-senpai asked as he grinned widely at me, eyes sparkling with innocence and energy before noticing the tea pot in my hands.

"I need to refill this first, but alright. I'll come have some cake with you finally." I agreed, smiling at him as he bounced happily in place before bounding back over to his station, leaping into a girls lap and rolling around happily as his guests cooed over him.

For someone who's supposedly seventeen, he sure does act like he could be in elementary school. I know I'm not much taller than him, maybe two inches if that, but I still act properly and like I'm actually a teenager.

But looking over at him with pink little flowers and sweets everywhere, he really does look like an innocent little child. Guess that's why he's the Loli-shota. I finished refilling the tea pot and returning it to our station before excusing myself to go sit with Honey-senpai and Mori-Senpai for some cake.

"Oh he's so cute! Are he and Honey-senpai related? They both are so child like and love sweets!" One of my guests cooed as I was walking away from my station, trying to hold back the eye roll. I'm the laid back type, not the Lolita.

Before I was even halfway to the other station, a blur caught me and dragged me the rest of the way to the couch, leaving me slightly disorientated as I sat there before I recognized it was the sugar high boy again who had dragged me over to his station and was now sitting beside me, Mori-Senpai on my other side as the four girls on the couch opposite us looked confused as to why I suddenly joined them.

"Sorry, girls, but we were hoping for our newer host Ren-Chan to join us for cake. You don't mind, right?" Honey-senpai asked the girls as he grinned childishly at them while I steadied my spinning vision so I could see the assortment of cakes on the coffee table in front of us, trying to keep my mouth from watering at the sight since while I had just eaten in creative cooking, my partners didn't exactly do a good job on their part so the food was sub-par.

"What kind would you like?" I looked up at the still uncommon voice of Mori-Senpai, seeing he was gesturing towards the various cakes on the table.

I looked up to see the ladies on the couch opposite us were watching me for my reaction, putting on my best warm smile as I looked down at the coffee table. "I'm partial to chocolate, Senpai." I replied with a shrug, before within seconds two of the ladies held out a plate to me with two different kinds of chocolate cake.

"Try this one, Ren-san, it's Chocolate Whipped Cream Cake."

"No, try this one. It's chocolate strawberry layer cake."

Both girls held a hopeful look as they held out the plates with a different slice of cake on each, eyes locked on me for which one I would choose while the other two girls looked a bit sour that they had nothing to offer as well.

"They both look so delicious, it's hard to choose." I said with a sweet smile, locking eyes with the girl who held out the chocolate strawberry layer cake, watching the way her cheeks flourished with color before falling back into her seat with a happy sigh, barely giving me a chance to catch the plate before she dropped it. "Are you okay, my sweet?" I asked, flashing another smile at the girl as she looked up before collapsing back into her seat once more in a fit of giggling, the other girls looking jealous as I plucked a fork from the table to try the cake that the girl almost dropped.

"How is it, Ren-Chan?" Honey-senpai asked as I took a bite of the cake, chewing it for a few seconds as the taste of chocolate and strawberry mixed for one of the sweetest tastes ever imaginable, looking down at the magnificent cake on the plate before back up at Honey-senpai to see he was now grinning widely at me, so I must look happy from the cake.

"Thank you for offering me this delicacy, my sweet girl. It's absolutely delicious." I said to the girl who was still looking ready to faint before taking another bite of the cake, watching as Honey took the slice offered from the other girl for himself, smiling like a child at her as he quickly devoured the slice.

"Ren-Chan likes sweets almost as much as I do. I see him with a lollipop in almost every class we have together. Have you had the chance to really meet him yet?" Honey-senpai asked the four ladies opposite us as I put my plate down on the coffee table, finished with my cake but curious now as to how much Honey-senpai really saw me each day since he noticed I usually have one lollipop during each subject to keep myself occupied.

"I'm Shizuka Kaiko." The girl on the far left introduced herself with a quick bow of her head at me, flicking her brown eyes up at me for only a second before towards the girl beside her and back down at her tea cup, holding it tight between slender porcelain fingers as her brunette hair drifted to try to hide her face.

"We are Nakano Misao and Nao." The two girls closest to the right side of the couch said in unison, obviously twins as they both bore the same gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair that framed their narrow faces in a cascade of curls.

So, it was Nao that almost fainted them when I accepted her cake offering. Well, it was good cake.

"I am Oshiro Leiko, it is a pleasure to meet you Ren-san." The last girl, who was directly opposite me, introduced herself before I even looked at her, sitting up straight with her hands folded carefully in her lap as she smiled at me, but her amber eyes didn't seem to carry the smile as well. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back with a black headband adorned with what I could only guess was diamonds.

Of course, because when you attend Ouran Academy, wearing diamonds to class is a MUST isn't it?

"It is a pleasure to meet all four of you beautiful women, I am Nikolai Ren. I hope to see you often when I am hosting. Perhaps I will join you for tea more often." I said with a warm smile at all four of the girls, feigning worry when Nao collapsed back into her seat once more in a fit of giggling.

"Nikolai? That doesn't sound Japanese, Ren-san." Leiko pointed out to me, seemingly unfazed by my charms towards them as she looked at me in curiosity.

"She's right, are you foreign Ren-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked as I looked to him before down at the empty tea pot on the table in front of me.

"You are right, it isn't Japanese. But, that doesn't mean I am not." I advised before standing up, picking up the tea pot carefully. "It would appear we are empty, if you'd be so kind as to excuse me for a moment my dears, I will return with a fresh pot." I said with a slight bow before walking off to refill the tea pot.

These girls sure do drink their tea fast.

**Ryo POV**

Finally hosting hours were done, and I didn't even see Ren that often since she left our station early on to go sit with Honey-senpai and Mori-Senpai and have sweets. I did notice though that Kyoya-Senpai was watching her carefully, for whatever reasons.

Probably trying to find more reasons to put us in debt to the Host Club.

Before Haruhi could even try to escape with me to get our stuff and leave, Tamaki suddenly swooped in and began to swoon over how enchanting she was today, leaving me to head back towards our table alone to get our stuff.

I grabbed Haruhi's bag first, glad to see it wasn't thrown into that perverse pond outside this time, before noticing that instead my bag was missing. "Where is it?" I looked under each couch and even the table but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something?" I looked up at the twin nuisances to see them standing a few feet away, hands behind their backs and matching smirks on their faces as they watched me search for my bag.

"You took it, didn't you?" I questioned the little devils, since if anyone would have taken it and not told me, it would be them. None of the girls here have any grudge against me, so they wouldn't have done it.

So that only leaves the two boys who wouldn't leave me alone until I answer their stupid questions since they won't take me ignoring them for an answer.

"We would never."

"But we would be willing to help if you do something for us."

Yeah, they have my bag.

"Give me my bag, or I'll report you for stealing." I warned the two, holding my hand out to them as they looked between one another before taking a step closer to me.

"But all you have to do..."

"Is answer one question."

"Then we'll lead you to where we saw your bag." Do they ever talk for themselves, or is it always finish each others sentences or talk together?

"Or, how's about we try something else." I offered the two as they looked at me with curiosity as to my plans. "Either, you give me back my bag, and I'll let you go. Or, I'll take my bag back by force and have you go for a swim in the pond out front. Which will it be, gentlemen?" I asked, smirking triumphantly at the two as they exchanged another look with one another.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Well, I warned them.

Before either of them could get away, I grabbed them by the shoulders and began to drag them towards the door. "You've got five minutes to tell me where it is, otherwise you're going swimming. I don't think you want to get your clothes wet either." I advised the two as I dragged them out of the double doors, Haruhi and Ren calling after me in question over what I was doing.

"That would only add to your debt, since you'll have to pay to have our uniforms dry cleaned." The twin that parts his hair to the right pointed out as the other one struggled to try to get away from me.

"I think I could handle that." I said simply as I continued dragging them, smirking to myself when they only doubled their efforts to get away from me.

"Alright, alright, we'll give you your bag!" The twins gave in as we neared the fountain, stopping their struggle as I grinned in triumph at them before pushing them back towards the music room.

"Besides, only a guy could be strong enough to pull us towards the fountain." The twin that parted his hair to the left grumbled to his brother before I shoved him forward, letting them walk on their own since if they were going to be sexist, they could walk without me leading them.

If this is what I'm gonna have to deal with while working for the Host Club, then it's only a matter of time before I shove one of these twins into that fountain.

**Third Person POV**

Haruhi had been wondering what was going on that Ryo dragged the twins out of the room when suddenly the red heads came running into the room, running straight into the dressing room only to throw Ryo's bag out and slam the door behind them, looking to the taller girl in question when she came back into the music room. "What did you do?" Haruhi asked as Ryo retrieved the leather bag off of the floor where the twins had thrown it.

"Tried to throw them into the fountain for stealing my bag." Ryo said simply, securing the bag on her shoulder before spotting the boys peeking out of the dressing room at her. When she raised an eyebrow at them they only slammed the door shut, earning a laugh from Ryo for their behaviors. "Bet you're glad we're girls." Ryo said to Haruhi as she passed her to head to the door, looking over to see Ren was still near Honey and Mori-Senpai.

"Your rose is _so_ pretty Ren-Chan! We normally never grow roses like this at the school, you're so lucky!" Haruhi could hear from where she was standing that the boy lolita was talking about Ren's black and blue rose, catching Ren's eye for a second before nodding towards the door to let her know that she and Ryo were gonna head out before any of the Host Club boys tried to convince them to do their bidding for any longer than they had to.

"I like your pink rose, Honey-senpai. It looks much nicer than mine, I feel as though the dark colors of my rose may keep the guests at bay." Ren played along with the conversation about the rose that was still pinned to her lapel.

"But yours is so rare! It may be darker colors, but even something dark can look pretty." Honey said before noticing that everyone else was getting ready to leave, realizing that he and Takashi needed to go so he wouldn't make his cousin late for practice.

"Well, it's been nice sitting and talking with you two today, but I need to go before Haruhi and Ryo decide to leave without me." Ren said as she stood up, grabbing her bag and quickly taking off after the retreating girls in disguise.

"Did you have fun getting more sugar from those girls?" Ryo asked as Ren caught up to them, continuing to walk for the main entrance so they could all get far away from the insane Host Club members.

"I don't ask them for cake, they just give it to me." Ren defended with an innocent smile up at Ryo as they walked, hands folded behind her back.

"But you sit there and smile and sweet talk them, which in turn makes them feel like they should try to win you over even more, and the only thing they actually know you like so far is sweets, so they'll give you enough to the point where you're probably going to get a cavity." Haruhi reminded the shorter girl, having been talking with her own guests but seen the way Ren would treat the girls far better than anyone else and in turn they would swoon and give in to her.

"The sad thing is that she treats these girls better than anyone else when she's actually being serious." Ryo put in as a tick mark appeared over Ren's forehead over being picked on by the two taller girls.

"You know, it's considered disrespectful to pick on your elders." Ren pointed out to the two as they walked out the front doors of the school, safe from the Host Club for the moment until they came back to school tomorrow.

"Says the girl who used to pick on her elders when she from the time she was four till she was fourteen." Ryo reminded with a smug smirk as another tick appeared over Ren's forehead before she took off running away from the two girls.

"And there she goes, better go catch her before you lose sight of her." Haruhi said with a chuckle, knowing she was in no shape for the chase but Ryo was in far better shape, so she could possibly catch up to the fast little 3rd year.

"Oh fine, talk to you later." Ryo said before taking off running after Ren, leaving Haruhi to walk home in relative peace.

"Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki advised his guests as Haruhi walked away from the king's table to go fill the other guests tea cups, quirking an eyebrow at the news that there was going to be a party.

That doesn't mean that she needs to go, does it?

"Is it going to be formal?" Haruhi looked over to the twins table where their guests were also asking about the party.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the schools largest hall." One of the twins, she thinks it was Hikaru from the pitch of his voice, answered the girl before he and Kaoru began their brotherly love routine for the girls, as usual for them.

Right now, she really just hopes that she isn't required to attend since she had no experience with formal dances.

Ryo was sitting nearby at a table with some of her guests, the girls talking with her when they weren't watching Ren chase after the various animals that somehow the boys had managed to bring in for the Bali themed room. "So, are you going to be at the dance too Ryo?" One of the girls asked as Ryo directed her attention back to her and away from the hyper active 3rd year.

"I'm not sure. Today is actually the first I've heard of it, to be honest with you ladies." Ryo replied with a shrug before Kyoya appeared behind her with his little black book open in front of his eyes.

"All three of our new hosts will be attending the dance, ladies. So be sure to schedule ahead of time to have some time with your favorite host during the dance." Kyoya reminded the ladies before going off to attend to more important matters, unaware of the annoyed look given by Ryo over how he just chose for her that she would be attending.

Later on during party planning, Tamaki was upset over how Haruhi had attracted the attention of one of his guests, Kanako Kasugazaki. "I just don't understand it. How can you be popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!" Tamaki cried, stomping his foot on the ground childishly as the Hitachiin brothers appeared at his side.

"That's true, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru pointed out as he stood to Tamaki's right, Kaoru on the left in a similar position as himself.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Kaoru put in as well as Haruhi gave a glance at her two fellow girls in disguise, Ryo rolling her eyes at the display while Ren had a smirk on her lips over how the men still couldn't figure out there was still two more girls among them.

"That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to daddy." Tamaki said as he dragged out an old looking chest, opening it and pulling out a large object. Within seconds he was holding a blown up picture of Haruhi in middle school, looking like a girl instead of a boy in disguise like her current appearance. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" Tamaki howled, tears pouring down his cheeks as Haruhi leaned forward.

"Don't go blowing up pictures of me without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled back before Tamaki hung the picture on a nearby wall, falling to his knees in tears before the picture as the other boys surrounded him.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this, possibly become that?" Hikaru asked as all the boys looked between the girly picture and Haruhi now.

"Well, at least they don't know about us. I sure don't want them blowing up pictures of me." Ren said with a shrug as she and Ryo sat back at their table in solitude, feeling bad for Haruhi in that she had to endure the torment from the men though.

"Did he just call Kyoya momma?" Ryo asked as she watched Tamaki cry and over dramatize Haruhi referring to herself as a dude.

"Well, there is incestuous situations among two of the hosts, so maybe there's male on male as well?" Ren tried to understand the way the weird men of the club worked.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience, because you'll need it at the party." Hikaru reminded, getting his answer really when Haruhi dawned a horrified expression.

"Uhh...no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?" Haruhi asked in turn, tilting her head to the side slightly before Ryo and Ren appeared at her side, Ryo leaning on her shoulder while Ren leaned up against her. "I'm not interested in events, so if I can be excused..." Haruhi trailed off, unaware of Tamaki's sudden change in demeanor as he appeared behind the three girls.

"Definitely not, a refined gentlemen must know how to dance. " Tamaki advised the girl before turning eerily serious, electricity seeming to spark about him. "If you want to live the life of a host, then you're going to have to show us how far you are willing to go, Haruhi. That goes for you two as well." Tamaki reminded the three girls in disguise before dawning his princely demeanor once more.

"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week. And you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I will tell the entire school that you are a girl!" Tamaki advised, pointing a finger in Haruhi's face specifically as she looked at him in horror. "And knock all three of you back down to errand boys." Tamaki concluded before turning his back to the three.

"The waltz?" Ryo questioned, turning to Ryo who had a bored expression.

"Is that all?" Ren questioned, turning to Haruhi before offering her a hand.

"I'm sure commoners like you don't know how to waltz, so until then you will not have any guests." Tamaki advised, his back still to the girls.

"You're wrong."

Tamaki turned back in confusion as to why he was being told he was wrong before seeing Ren take Haruhi by the hand.

"Just because Haruhi can't dance, does not mean that we cannot." Ren advised before Ryo pulled out her phone, beginning to play slow, but colorful Russian waltz music as Ren began to lead Haruhi in a careful, yet charming waltz around the room, finding it easier with her since she was closer to her height than Ryo.

"Wha...how do they..."

"Know how to waltz?" The twins questioned in confusion since they had never met a commoner who knew how to waltz before.

Kyoya eyed the little prodigy carefully as she moved before Haruhi was taken from her grasp by Ryo to continue the dance, the speed increasing as Tamaki dropped to his knees in a mix of despair and awe. "Very interesting." Kyoya mused quietly before pulling out his new tablet to look for something.

"Do not assume that we are uncultured because of our class here." Ryo advised before allowing Haruhi to pass from her grasp, taking up Ren this time to show just how easy the dance was, Haruhi a bit dizzy from being led around the room by the two.

"The waltz is one of our favorite dances." Ren advised as she allowed Ryo to lead her, since she was far to short to lead the younger but taller girl.

"I'm sure it is, Mr. Nikolai." Kyoya spoke up, causing the two girls to turn their gazes towards him as he held a cool, but intelligent look towards the two girls.

Well, perhaps revealing that they knew how to dance so soon wasn't the best move.

* * *

The next day Haruhi was being taught by Kanako how to waltz, leaving Ryo and Ren to practice with one another but feel the gaze of the Shadow King on them as the three girls in disguise practiced.

"Do you think he knows?" Ryo asked the shorter girl as they switched so that Ren was now attempting to lead, even with her height difference.

"He may, from the way he's watching us. But I don't think he's going to tell unless we talk to him." Ren replied, purposefully keeping her gaze away from the Shadow King but also chastising herself internally for having let slip days prior her last name.

It wouldn't have been as easy for him to figure out who they were had she not done that. There were plenty of girls at this school, but none of them with a last name that was as foreign as Nikolai. That only served to fuel Kyoya's research into them, and now he may very well know much more about them than he lets on.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ryo and Ren were cut from their thoughts by another voice, looking up to see Takashi and Honey standing in front of them.

"Kyo-Chan wants you each to practice with someone closer to your height, so he asked us to help." Honey piped in as Ren released Ryo, looking up at Takashi in curiosity since he was still taller than Ryo, so that might pose a problem for her.

But Honey-senpai, he was either the same height as her or even a few inches shorter, she couldn't tell really because he moved around to much for her to get a good estimate.

The two men held out their hands to the girls in offer for a dance as the waltz music restarted, this time more quick than the last.

Ryo gave a quick glance towards Kyoya-Senpai before taking Mori-Senpai's hand, wondering if this was actually the Shadow King actually wanting them to practice, or try to give away just who was masquerading about as a girl in this club.

"It's much easier to dance with you. You're about the same height as me." Honey-senpai mused as he moved to the music with Ren, still a bit curious himself why it was Kyoya asked himself and Takashi when the two newer hosts seemed just fine on their own.

"While it is easier, it won't really help during the dance." Ren spoke up, catching Honey-senpai's attention since she had been watching Ryo and Takashi in silence for about a minute or two. "You're the only one in the entire school this close to my height. All of my guests have a few inches on me. But it won't matter, so long as I keep them happy I guess. Right now, this is just for fun though." Ren said with a smile, Honey faltering in his steps for a second and almost tripping from Ren's words.

He wasn't sure why, but they way she spoke sounded so sweet and genuine that it actually affected him, making his face feel a bit warmer slightly. All the other hosts were sweet and kind, but the way Ren had spoke just then sounded almost feminine.

"Time to switch." Ren looked up at the shadow king's voice to see him hold a hand down to her, tilting her head in confusion before he spoke again. "Let's talk while I teach." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up with his free hand before taking the hand Ren had clasped Mitsukuni's in and leading her to the next song, which was much slower this time.

Ryo watched carefully as Kyoya took Ren to lead her in a dance before Takashi passed her off to Honey-senpai. "I'm too tall for you to lead with." Mori-senpai reminded the girl in disguise before stepping back for Honey-senpai to be led by the mysterious type.

"Care to explain why you're having us dance with other people now instead of each other?" Ren questioned the vice president as the pace slowly began to increase.

"Variety. You will have to change guests many times as the party goes on, so you should be accustomed to it." Kyoya advised before a small smile dawned on his face, a glare coming over his glasses as he looked down at her. "Besides, each of our men should be reminded how to lead a _lady_ at least once before the dance." Kyoya advised with a knowing smile as Ren took a serious look now that it was definite he knew.

"You haven't told anyone, why's that?" Ren asked in response as Kyoya continued to lead her to the music.

"While I may have your school record now that I know your last name, I don't quiet know as much as I could about you. I'd prefer to keep it between us, at least until your and Ryo's debt is paid in full. Remember though, I always find out what's going on. Be sure to remind your _sister_ that as well." Kyoya advised before the song came to an end, releasing Ren with a short bow. "I will allow you and Ryo to continue your practice together now." Kyoya said before turning and walking away, leaving a rather annoyed 3rd year behind him.

Ryo walked back over to Ren once Kyoya was far enough away. "So...he knows then huh?" Ryo asked as Ren took her hand and began to lead her to the music that had started up once again.

"Yes, he knows. But he hasn't told about it. I believe he thinks he will get something more than our debt out of knowing." Ren explained before watching as Haruhi and Kanako tripped, Haruhi landing on top of the host hopper.

The distraction only served to cause more clumsiness, as within seconds Ryo missed a step, stepping on the shorter girl and causing her to jump back with a yelp and tumble backwards over one of the nearby couches. "Oh stop being so dramatic, you've had worse happen to you." Ryo chastised as Ren frowned angrily at the act and teasing, now upside down over the couch before a pair of hands took her by the waist, lifting her up into the air with ease.

Ren looked up in confusion to see Mori-senpai had once more come to her aid, holding her in the air like she was some child before setting her back down on her feet. "Are you alright?" Mori-senpai asked as Ren fixed her blazer and pants, looking back up at him with a thankful smile.

"Much better now, thank you for helping me up Mori-senpai." Ren said with a beaming smile before turning her gaze to Ryo, now filled with annoyance before rushing forward, Ryo turning and dashing off the other way.

"So childish." The twins said in unison as the two girls in disguise ran past them, Ren hissing at Ryo to take punishment for her actions before a hand clamped down over each of their shoulders.

"Now this is NOT proper behavior, gentlemen!" Tamaki chastised as he held the two girls in disguise by the shoulders. "You may know how to waltz, but it's all about being kind and gentle to our ladies, ESPECIALLY when you see them at the dance." Tamaki continued as Ryo and Ren exchanged a bored glance already over the lecture.

"I expect you both to be on your best behavior for the dance, and if I so much as see ONCE that you are not, then I will bump all of your quota's up yet again. It doesn't matter if it's just one of you, all of your quota's will be bumped up." Tamaki announced, much to the horror of Haruhi and Ryo, but Ren just looked at him in indifference.

"Well, sounds like the dance will be fun. Wouldn't you say, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with a mischievous smile at his brother.

"Oh yes, Hikaru. It will be filled with excitement." Kaoru agreed, matching his twins expression.

* * *

**I'm trying to get into everyone's point of view at least once, it's a bit difficult when you have NINE CHARACTERS though. This is the first time I've written a story where I focus on various characters like this, usually I try to stick to four or so. Hopefully I'm not butchering everything due to it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I do writing it for you.**

**Now, on to the important part. While I do see that I'm getting lots of readers for the story, I do enjoy to hear feedback. I used to do a deal where for each chapter I would require so many reviews, so I'll try it just this once for this one. Before the next chapter, which I still haven't even started writing yet but have planned, I would like to receive a minimum of 1-2 reviews. Not too many, not like other stories where I see the requirement to be like 20.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review!**


	4. The Exciting Host Club Party

**Greetings yet again readers. I fell behind in my writing due to video gaming again, my one true weakness. First off, I'd like to thank the one person whom actually reviewed so far. As usual, I'm true to my word since I asked for at least 1 review before I posted again. So, I will allow you to get right to the chapter then. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

This was not the least bit amusing, for any of them.

It was finally the day of the party, they had maybe a few hours until it started, and suddenly the three girls in disguise were whisked away by the mischievous twins to be prepared for the party.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Ryo complained, aware that Kyoya was standing just outside their stalls in the changing room writing in his little black book. Probably adding the rental of the blasted clothing to their debt to him.

"As hosts, it is your job to look professional and like a proper gentlemen, especially when you will be entertaining various guests tonight. You three have quiet a few girls interested to see you, even if you yourself are girls." Kyoya said with an amused smile before all three girls in their stalls yelled at him to be quiet about it.

So far, the only one who actually knew that all three of them were girls was Kyoya, and the reason for him not telling still wasn't exactly clear since even if they were revealed, they could just bump them down to their "dogs" again.

"Well, you three better hurry up, don't want to be late to the party." Kyoya reminded before the girls heard the soft click of the door, signaling that the shadow king had finally left them alone.

"He really gives off the stalker feeling now that he knows our secret." Ryo grumbled as she finally walked out of her stall, Ren and Haruhi filing out of their own seconds later in their own suits for the night.

Haruhi was dressed in a casual brown suit for the occasion, pulling her purple tie a little tighter as she remained silent, in her own thoughts about the party since she knew the boys were planning something for Kanako.

Ryo was forced into wearing a casual black tuxedo, leaving the top open to reveal her dress shirt as she worked on sticking her rose to her lapel, which was of course by request of none other than the manipulative shadow king himself.

Ren on the other hand was indifferent towards wearing her tuxedo. It didn't bother her in the slightest from the looks of it. She wore a bright vanilla suit with a gray dress shirt and salmon pink tie. "After tonight, hopefully they'll cut down the debt so we won't have to do it again. Don't worry so much about it, just try to be happy so none of the guests complain." Ren advised before the door opened once again, the twins appearing in the door with matching smirks over the fact that the hosts complied and put on the suits like they told them to.

"Good job, now on to the party with you three." Before any of the girls could protest, the twins began to drag them out of the room and towards the hall where the dance would be taking place.

Halfway there, someone snatched the littlest girl from Kaoru's shoulder where he had pinned her so he could help drag Haruhi and Ryo.

"Ren-Chan, your suit looks so cute!" Honey-senpai squealed as Mori-senpai set the girl back down on her feet to allow her to walk on her own, giving her a nudge towards the hall where the party would be starting very soon.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai, now I just need to fix my tie though thanks to the terrible two." Ren said, straightening the tie as they walked, falling behind the twins since the two were almost running with the other two towards the party.

"You should just stick with Takashi and I tonight then, Hika and Kao-Chan are supposed to be helping with the plans tonight, so they might try to get you to help if you're around them." Honey-senpai warned as they walked into the dim hall, Tamaki ranting on about how everything was perfect and gushing over his darling son and daughter who looked so cute in their suits.

Before long, the dim hall began to fill with young women in colorful dresses, a quiet buzz of excitement and awe at the fact that they were attending a party hosted by the Host Club of Ouran Academy.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki began not long after, silence overtaking the room. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome." Tamaki lowered his hand to the girls as a spot light fell on him for dramatics, before all the lights in the room flickered to life and a slow ballad began to play from the hired orchestra.

The women burst into gentle applause with excited smiles as they looked upon the nine men up on the grand staircase as they all gave a quick bow to the women.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queens reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya announced to the crowd of excited and enchanted women, Tamaki standing on the landing above him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki wished the women, holding his hand out to them with a wink that served to send various girls into fits of giggling and awe over how charming the man was.

Haruhi looked at the girls in displeasure, unsure how to react to all of what was going on. "Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins chastised the girl as she continued to slouch in displeasure.

"Well excuse me you guys, sorry. But I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festival held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi complained as she slouched down further where she was standing between the two.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not." Kyoya advised Haruhi before Ryo appeared at Haruhi's side suddenly with a plate in hand.

"Well, since we're here, you might as well eat Haruhi, they have quiet a spread." Ryo advised, holding out the plate to the girl only to reveal it was a bunch of different things that Haruhi had never really tried.

"Fancy tuna?" Haruhi questioned, and before she knew it both twins were hugging her between them and rubbing their cheeks on her as they cooed over her.

"Get some fancy tuna here stat!" Tamaki ordered Kyoya as he leaped over the stairs to land in front of them, Kyoya already ordering the dish as Haruhi looked to Ryo for help.

Damn rich people.

Haruhi stood off to the side as the eight other members danced, not too keen on the idea of dancing even if she spent a week learning how to dance just for this party.

She felt better just watching instead. Everyone knew better than her how to dance, so it was best that she just let Ryo or Ren have the guests that would usually sit with them during club hours.

Currently, Ryo was dancing with just one of those girls. One of their regulars actually. "Wow, Ryo-san. I didn't know you knew so well how to dance." The girl, Akemi, cooed as Ryo led her to the music with ease, smiling down at the girl with a cool air about her that only served to make Akemi blush and smile like a lovestruck teen.

"Perhaps I will find time to show you later after my other guests just how good of a dancer I am, my sweet girl." Ryo offered kindly as the girl began giggling happily.

The music soon turned more cheerful as Ren took the hand of a girl much closer to her height, leading her out into the dance floor with a soft flourish of movement to go with the change in the ballad, leading her quickly to the music. "Nikolai, you're so skillful with the waltz, I wish I could have been your partner when you were learning." The soft voice of the girl came over the instruments as Ren lead her in a circle among the watching girls.

"I learned at a young age, so it gave me plenty of time to master it for you, princess. And you may call me Ren." Ren reminded with a gentle but laid back smile as the girl began giggling, blushing bright red as Ren caught the sounds of other girls fawning over the display as well, more than happy since that meant she would probably shrink her quota way down from this party alone.

"Excuse me." Ren parted from the girl to see Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were the ones who interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, but we need to steal Ren-Chan away for a little bit. We need her help with something." Honey-senpai advised before Ren glanced around to see that all the other hosts were missing as well, even Haruhi and Ryo.

Before Ren could even protest, she was whisked away by the two to where the rest of the hosts were preparing Haruhi for their plan.

"That dress is so...bland. No offense, Haruhi." Ryo advised as she looked over her friend, ignoring the glares from the twins.

"Our mother made that dress." Deeper voice, snarky tone, it was Hikaru who replied to her about her comment on the dress.

"It looks more like a nightgown." Ryo replied with little feeling as the two twins loomed over her from behind with annoyed expressions.

"Ryo..." Haruhi began to protest about her words before Ryo pushed her down onto a nearby chair, reaching for some of the nearby make up at hand.

"I think you would rather I do this than the twins." Ryo reminded her friend as Haruhi sat still for Ryo to apply the make up.

"I know this is the boss's strategy, but it's a little unsettling." The twins said in unison as they tried to help with the make up but Ryo kept getting between them and Haruhi to assure they didn't try to make her look like a clown.

"Stop trying to help, you'll only make her look like a clown instead of a girl." Ryo chastised as she began to finish with the eyeliner, yet again ignoring the insulted looks on the twins faces.

"How dare you!" The twins snapped in unison.

"We have more fashion in one finger than you've probably ever seen, commoner!" Hikaru growled as Ryo continued ignoring them, finishing up Haruhi's makeup.

"Gentlemen!" The doors flew open as the king himself appeared. "Here you all are, what are you doing? The guests are all waiting for..." Tamaki cut short upon laying his eyes on Haruhi, who was now dressed up looking like the princess of his dreams.

Tamaki was speechless as the twins stood at his side. "So, what do you think?" The twins asked in unison as Haruhi began trying to walk around in the heels, looking more like a robot than a girl who was about to go try to put two people back together.

"Wow you look so cute!" Honey-senpai cooed as Haruhi walked past him.

"My face feels heavy. And it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi complained as she headed for the door.

"You'll get used to it. Good luck." Ryo said before giving Haruhi a push towards the door.

"I can't believe...she's so pretty." Tamaki cooed quietly as he watched Haruhi walk away with a blush on his skin.

"And you would know she would get used to heels and makeup, how?" Two arms circled around Ryo's shoulders suddenly before Ryo pushed the invasive twins away.

"I'm going back to work, come on Ren." Ryo walked away from the two grinning twins as Ren bounded after her, somehow having managed to get a lollipop again and stick it between her lips without Kyoya seeing her and chastising her for the unprofessional action.

"Shall we follow?" Kaoru asked his twin with a small devious smile on his face that was soon matched by his brother.

"Kyoya did say a little accident would be quite thrilling, didn't he?" Hikaru asked in response before they took off after the girls in disguise.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Ren asked as they walked through the empty halls towards the party, her arms folded behind her head.

"She'll be fine. So long as those devils don't try to do anything while she's trying to get Kanako back with her fiance." Ryo said with a shrug before they finally reentered the party hall, being separated once again by girls asking them to dance.

Ren had danced with about three more girls before she noticed Honey-senpai beckoning her over towards him and Mori-senpai, obviously having gotten into the cake already since he was unable to stand still for even a minute. "If you'll all excuse me, I need to go rest for a few minutes. We'll pick up where we left off after, darlings." Ren said with a bow before heading over towards the two men.

"Ren-Chan, you want to have some cake with us while we wait for Haruhi to finish the plan?" Honey-senpai asked as he sat at a table filled with plates of cake, leg bouncing under the table to show he had already had more than enough sugar.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough?" Ren asked before Honey-senpai leaped up and pulled her down into one of the available seats, pushing a slice of chocolate and strawberry layer cake in front of her.

"I remembered how much you liked this kind, so I asked Kyo-Chan to make sure some was here." Honey-senpai said as he grabbed a few extra strawberries and syrup to put on his own cake.

"You...remembered something I liked just once?" Ren asked, at a loss for words since she had never really known anyone to remember anything small like that about her except for Ryo or Haruhi.

Ren looked up from the cake in front of her to catch Honey-senpai's eye for a second, before he abruptly turned his gaze down to the cake on the table in front of him.

"I wanted to make sure you had something you like. You don't seem to eat much when you're hosting, so I figured you'd like it." Honey-senpai explained as he kept his mahogany eyes on his plate, poking at the strawberry syrup soaked cake with his fork.

He's been watching her? Ren hadn't even noticed. Granted, she was used to the usual greeting of throwing himself at her every time she came to the club, but outside of the club when they were in class, he didn't really talk to her. She saw him looking her way a few times or so, but he'd just give that signature childish grin before she turned back to her work.

How much did he watch her? Did he know her secret, or Ryo's for that matter if he'd been watching enough to notice her habits like that she didn't try to eat too much during hosting to keep Kyoya off her back about her sugary consumption habits?

"Excuse me." Ren looked up from her cake to see a girl standing before them, recognizing it as being Honey-senpai's regular, Leiko. "I don't mean to be rude, but I was hoping to see if you would like to dance tonight, Honey." Leiko spoke as she looked between both of them, her eyes seeming to settle on Ren for a little longer as Ren tried to figure out what she was looking at her like that for.

"Can I finish eating my cake first?" Honey-senpai asked before taking an extra large bite of the syrup soaked cake, making a happy face at the taste of strawberries before a plate was held in front of Leiko, looking over to see Ren had stood up when he wasn't watching.

"If you'd like, you could sit and eat with him, Leiko-sama. I need to attend to my guests. Thank you for the thought, Honey-senpai." Ren said with a quick bow before taking the first girl to come to her side's hand and leading her away quickly, almost pulling her along as she fled.

Mitsukuni watched her go in confusion. Why did she reject the cake, she liked sweets. Did he say something wrong? He glanced over at Leiko to see she had now taken the seat that Ren had been sitting in, forcing a smile at her even though he was trying to figure out what he had done to scare off Ren.

Ryo held a glass out to her guest with a small smile, having been dancing with her minutes prior but stopped when her guest started to feel lightheaded. Fortunately, the boys had already filled some glasses from the fancy fountain that was pouring with punch for the guests, so she didn't have to make the girl wait. "That should help. Always remember to drink, we don't want such a precious girl such as yourself to faint from dehydration." Ryo reminded the girl who only began giggling at the pleasantries.

"Phase one?"

"Go ahead, brother."

Unknown to Ryo, the twins were crouched down behind the table with mischievous grins on their faces, Hikaru looking over the edge of the table at the host that was now handing drinks out to other girls as well.

Suddenly, the fountain's flow of punch began to increase unbeknownst to the girl in disguise in front of it, who was too busy with her guests to notice. It began to rattle suddenly when the flow became too strong, drawing the attention of Ryo finally in time to see the glass fountain was overflowing with punch now.

Before Ryo could get behind the table to unplug the malfunctioning machine, the machine began to tip towards her and her guests due to the unbalance of the liquids.

"Ryo!"

The hall filled with a loud splash followed by the shatter of glass as Ryo hit the floor, feeling the cool liquids of the fountain seep into her skin through her clothing before she opened her eyes, gasping when she realized it wasn't the fountain that landed on top of her.

Ren cringed, held up above Ryo with her arms but her entire body stiff as the feel of glass and juice intermingled on her back, waiting for the sound of glass falling off of her body to end before opening her eyes to see her younger sister looking up at her in shock as to how she had defended her from the falling contraption with her own body.

"Oh my god, is Ryo and Ren okay?"

"How did the fountain fall?"

"Are they hurt?"

Ignoring the fact that there was shattered glass all over the floor around them, Ryo carefully sat up, taking Ren into her arms before spying the darker red intermingling with the light red juice that was seeping into her vanilla suit. "You're hurt." Ryo advised as Honey, Mori and Kyoya made their way through the crowd that had formed to them.

"What happened?" Kyoya questioned as he looked at the shattered remains of the expensive fountain.

"Your fountain could have seriously injured my Ryo, that's what happened." Her voice was a low snarl as Ren looked up at the shadow king, pushing her way out of her sisters arms as she stood up, ignoring the pain from glass in her hands and arms before reaching down and lifting her sister to her feet.

The girls in the room were in a quiet uproar at what had just happened as Ryo tried to take Ren's hands to look at them. "You need to get the glass out." Ryo advised her sister only to earn a tired look in return.

"Honey-Senpai, Mori-senpai, take Ren-Senpai back to the club room so that he can get bandaged up." Kyoya ordered before pulling out his phone to order a clean up for all of the glass.

"Can you walk?" Takashi questioned the shorter girl, only for her to turn and walk off on her own in silence, girls asking as she passed if she was okay.

"Well, that could have gone better." Hikaru murmured as he and Kaoru watched from nearby, not daring to get near once they saw the infuriated look Ryo dawned once Ren was gone.

**Ren POV**

Damned host club with their stupid parties that could have severely injured my sister had I not been there in time. I should force them each to take a glass fountain filled to the brim with fruit punch falling on their back. They have no concern for the safety of any of us, obviously if they use such a shotty piece of crap as that for serving at a party!

I didn't even bother to wait for Honey or Mori-senpai to try to help me to the club room. I can move just fine all on my own, I don't need their help.

Before long, I was back in the dressing room. Now my vanilla suit was fruit punch red. Now I'm going to have to pay to have this cleaned, just great. I liked this suit too, really fit me and looked good.

I pulled my jacket off carefully before realizing I was just smearing blood on it since my hands had glass in them still. Just wonderful, blood and fruit punch are not easy to get out of a tuxedo goddamn it.

I pulled off my now pink shirt and tossed it across the stall before sitting down on the bench to begin pulling the glass out of my hands that I could do without tweezers.

So much for having fun at this party, instead I'm gonna have to go home with bandages on my hands. Just wonderful.

**Mitsukuni's POV**

Ren-Chan got ahead of Takashi and I before we could stop her to try to help her. It was almost like she didn't want our help. Takashi lifted me onto his shoulder instead as we headed to the nurses office to get some bandages.

I never though I would see Ren-Chan so angry. He's always so laid back and happy, I've yet to see him seriously angry like he looked when Kyoya asked what had happened.

But what did he mean by _his_ Ryo? The way he said it sounded possessive.

"_Your fountain could have seriously hurt my Ryo, that's what happened."_

Ren looked enraged by it even, not just mad. I had seen how he reacted before hand. I heard the girls all gasping over something and looked over in time to see the fountain tipping over towards Ryo-Chan, and within seconds Ren had managed to run to him and put his own body between the fountain and Ryo's. The way Ren had protected Ryo, I'd only ever seen that between Takashi and I, since Takashi is still protective of me even though he knows I can protect myself.

What did he mean by that? Was Ryo his family? Or is Ren just willing to protect any of his friends even at the cost of his safety?

"Mitsukuni." I looked down at Takashi to see we were in the nurse now, and he had the bandages and antiseptic we had come to get for Ren-Chan. "Stop worrying so much." Takashi said as I looked at him in shock for a second before frowning a little more.

Takashi knows me too well.

I gave Takashi a nod before he began to head towards the Club room so we could help Ren-Chan.

I don't know why I'm thinking so much about this, about Ren really. I mean, there's been plenty of new kids in our class before, but for some reason Ren just seemed to stick out like a white rose in a red rose bush.

When he's with Ryo and Haruhi, he's relaxed but happy. But then when he's in class, he sits alone. He's quiet, closed off almost. As if he just wants to be left alone, since he just sits there and writes notes, not trying to talk to anyone unless one of his guests comes up to him.

The Ren I see in class and the Ren I see in the club are almost like two different people, and it just continues to make me keep trying to talk to him and figure him out. Like he's some big mystery that I just want to figure out.

I've never been like this before. There's been quiet kids in class, and I've just left them alone if they want to be alone. But for some reason I just feel like I need to talk to Ren, try to make friends with him. I don't know if I feel bad for him or if I just want to be his friend, all I know is it's extremely confusing.

Once we were finally in the club room I could hear an angry voice back in the changing room, but I tilted my head to the side when I realized that whoever was back there wasn't speaking Japanese. Was someone with Ren?

"Ren-Chan, we brought bandages." I announced as Takashi opened the door, leaping off his shoulder only to freeze when I saw the person standing in front of one of the full length mirrors.

In front of the mirror stood someone about my height, wearing nothing but tuxedo pants and a bandage wrapped around their chest that was also a light pink now instead of the normal white that bandages were.

"_Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?_" I heard the person speak in a language I couldn't understand, but my mind was more focused on the compression wrap bandage around their chest before I looked up at an obviously surprised Ren, unable to stop myself from looking between the bandages and Ren's face before I finally found my ability to speak.

"Ren...are you...a girl?"

**Ren POV**

As if this night could have gotten any worse.

I had been using the full length mirror outside of my stall in the changing room to ensure my back hadn't been cut with any glass as well as ranting about the host club when suddenly Honey and Mori-senpai came into the changing room. "Ren Chan, we brought bandages."

That was all he said before freezing on the spot when seeing me standing in front of the mirror with nothing on but my compression bandage and tuxedo pants.

Obviously, next time I'm forced to change clothing in this horrid changing room, I'm staying in my stall no matter what.

Forgetting where I was, I questioned them what they were doing here in my native tongue before I even realized this was Japan, not home. Not like they'll notice anyways, they keep staring at the bandage on my chest.

"Ren...are you...a girl?" Honey-senpai was the first to speak, his face turning a light pink as I reached for the hand towel I had been using to clean the cuts on my hands and arms with.

"I think you already know the answer since you're both still staring at my chest." I replied simply before both of their faces turned five shades darker red before Mori-senpai quickly closed the door behind them and turned the other way, reaching over and forcing Honey-senpai to turn around as well. "Might as well not hide, not like you can see much anyways." I said with a shrug as I walked up to them and plucked the bandages and antiseptic from Mori-senpai's hand to finish with my hands.

"Y...you've been hiding that you're a girl for the last week and a half?!" Honey-senpai asked, his voice now squeaky with his obvious embarrassment over having seen me without a shirt.

"Haruhi has been too, it's not like it's that bad." I gave another shrug as I began to spray the antiseptic into the wounds on my hands and arms, glad they were only superficial since that meant I wouldn't have to get stitches tonight.

Maybe the only good thing about this night.

"But...but we knew she was a girl! Does anyone else know you're a girl?" Honey-senpai asked as he turned around to face me, only for Mori-senpai to turn him right back around.

"Be respectful, Mitsukuni." Mori-senpai reminded him quietly as he kept his back to me, silent as always.

"Kyoya knows, of course. Only because he used my last name to search for me finally and found my old school ID." I replied before the door opened again, turning to see the shadow king himself.

"Oh, well it seems you've been found out again." Kyoya said as he walked in, holding a replacement tuxedo for me before setting it down on a table since my hands were still bleeding.

"No thanks to you, baka." I grumbled as I began to wrap the bandages around my hands, glaring at him for having not stopped the two from coming into the room before I was properly dressed.

"There are separate stalls in here, Ren. You could have changed in one of them instead of out in the open where anyone could see you." Kyoya replied to me with an indifferent tone as I finished with one of my hands, looking up when I felt someone poke at me from behind.

"Uh...let us help. Wrapping your hands alone only exasperates the injury." Honey-senpai murmured as he took the bandages from me, looking down at my hand instead of up at me but I could still see the pink hue across his face over having seen me in my compression wraps.

"Well, you better hurry up Ren. We don't have much longer until we announce the queen for the night, and we'll need everyone there for that." Kyoya advised us before leaving to go back to the party, leaving me with Honey-senpai wrapping my hand and Mori-senpai still standing by the door with his back to me.

"Were you planning on telling us that you were a girl?" Honey-senpai asked after a minute or so of silence as I watched him finish with the bandage on my hand and move to my arms.

"Maybe. It doesn't really matter to me. Who cares if I'm a girl or a boy. So long as I pay off that debt to Kyoya, I'm gonna keep acting like a boy and making those girls out there happy." I said with a shrug before Honey-senpai looked up at me for a second.

"You're...different." Honey-senpai said before turning his eyes back to bandaging my cuts.

"So I've been told." I said with a shrug. Once he was done I took my new tuxedo into one of the stalls, changing quickly before coming back out so this party can just end already and I can go home.

"You look like a boy again." Honey-senpai murmured as he rubbed his neck while I walked by, able to see the red tint to his face as I walked. Great, now these two are going to be nervous and embarrassed around me all the time probably. Just great.

Exact reason why I prefer to dress as a boy. No one notices me then, but now that the secrets out, it's like I'm some big spectacle.

I ignored Honey-senpai asking me if I was okay again as I continued walking towards the party.

* * *

**With boys like Ouran's Hosts, it's pretty much impossible to keep a secret for very long. Let alone a week and a half. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it for you. It took me a little longer I think also because I'm still trying to consider if I should just cut the chapters in half so that I can get everyone's point of view each chapter instead of focusing for a little amount of time on each character. I don't know, still trying to figure this stuff out. Anyways, thanks as always for reading. I'll try to make sure I write my chapters a little faster, gets a little harder when I've literally got about 4 story ideas on my word doc at the moment, but I'm trying to focus on this one first. Thanks as usual, and let's go for 1 review again before the next chapter.**

**And before I forget, since I've forgotten to mention this in previous chapters, if there's something left out, say Haruhi's encounter with Toru, then that usually means that it still happened the same exact way as it did in the anime. Just wanted to clarify that before I forget for the umpteenth time.**


	5. Beware The Physical Exams

**Greetings once more! I got this chapter written a lot quicker since I'm getting some better ideas finally. Hopefully the story is still coming together well enough, can't tell since I've only gotten one review so far for this. Really wish I could get some more so I know better how it's coming along. Anyways, I'll let you all get right to the next exciting chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review for me this time please!**

* * *

"So Haruhi, Ryo, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" Ren gave a glance over towards her fellow girls in disguise to see the horrid Hitachiin twins had their arms around each of the girls shoulders with a grin, trying to suppress her annoyance at the fact that they were so close after that stunt at the party.

Being smart enough to go back to the scene of the crime, Ren had managed to hear from a few girls that had been nearby that before the incident the two devils were nearest to the fountain before it fell. To say the least, once the party was over, Ren chased them off the school grounds until they could get into their limo and flee.

She sure as hell didn't want her little sister, if only by age, anywhere near those two that could have severely hurt her had she not intercepted the fall of the fountain.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked as he rested an elbow on Ryo's shoulder, holding a clip board with a list of classes in front of each of the girls.

"I dunno." Haruhi murmured as Ryo tried to shrug the invasive twin off her shoulder.

"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Hikaru said before he and Kaoru turned to the watching King nearby with mischievous grins.

"We are in the same class." The twins said in unison as their grins increased at the distressed look on their boss's face.

Within seconds, Tamaki was huddled over beside a nearby cherry blossom tree with a dark cloud over his head, obviously upset as onlookers looked on in confusion as to his sudden depression.

Ren looked away from the scene and back towards her guests, cocking an eyebrow when she realized that somehow her guest had changed to one of Honey and Mori-senpai's regulars. "Oh, hello Leiko-sama. How can I help you today?" Ren asked upon seeing the pretty girl standing opposite where she had been sitting beneath one of the cherry trees.

"I actually scheduled to sit with you today, Ren-san." Leiko said before carefully sitting down on the mat opposite Ren, watching as the shorter girl in disguise poured a cup of tea for her.

"Listen Haruhi and Ryo! I want you to to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" The two glanced to the side upon hearing the outbursts nearby from none other than the king himself.

"Who you calling shady?!"

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!"

"Okay, the further from them I am the better." Ryo began to turn to go back to her guest before Tamaki suddenly dragged her back in by announcing that they had to tell the school that Haruhi was a girl. It was bad enough Kyoya knew that she and Ren were girls, but if Tamaki found out them that might as well be the sign that they're back down to the dogs of the club.

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru interrupted the kings ranting as Ryo worked to try to pull Haruhi from Tamaki's grasp, even though she appeared indifferent.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru reminded as all three girls turned to the twins with confused looks, wondering where the twins were going with this since no one other than Kyoya, Honey and Mori knew their secrets.

"Physical...exams?" Haruhi questioned as Ryo finally pulled her free from Tamaki's shaking.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya said as the rest of the men looked at Haruhi in thought, Ren appearing at Kyoya's side suddenly, having left Leiko to drink her tea alone for a few minutes.

"Sure you did, are you sure this isn't your way of trying to trick Ryo and myself?" Ren questioned in a harsh whisper, since she still wasn't exactly happy with the shadow king either for the party incident, even if he wasn't the one who did it exactly.

"Then that means...there's no doubt. They're going to know...I'm really a girl." Haruhi murmured before turning to Ryo and Ren, only for the two to suddenly swoop her off her feet and take off running out of the courtyard with the now yelling Haruhi in tow.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're taking me Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled after the two girls in disguise as he tried to run after them, only to slip on a banana peel and fall flat on his face.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kyoya said as he turned to the only other two men who knew of the girls secret, since when they found out about Ren they were smart enough to put two and two together about Ryo as well. Just the girl herself didn't exactly know yet.

The boys didn't see the girls in disguise again until the next day at school, this time Haruhi looking even more like a boy than before. "Just remember with those compression wraps that it can get a little hot during the day." Ren advised Haruhi only to earn a tired look, since they had to go so far to try to keep her secret.

"Why are we still doing this when you two are probably going to be found out too?" Haruhi asked as they stood outside of Haruhi and Ryo's class, Ren only with them for a few more minutes until she headed to her own class.

"Because, the longer we keep this a secret, the easier it will be to pay off that stupid debt. You don't want to be bumped back down to dog, do you?" Ryo questioned before their conversation was interrupted by the devils.

"There you three are." Ryo and Ren slumped where they stood upon hearing the familiar voices.

"You know, the boss was pretty upset when you took off in the middle of the club yesterday." Hikaru advised as he leaned on Ryo's shoulder, Kaoru leaning on Haruhi and leaving Ren alone as usual.

"Well, I better go to class before you two try to kill me again. _Do Svidaniya,_" Before either of the twins could try to stop her, Ren look off down the halls, leaving the first years to themselves once more.

"What did she say?" The twins asked in unison, turning to Ryo for the answer since it was already out that the two were family after the party and how Ren reacted to the incident, but only the host club knew so far that Ryo and Ren were family.

"Don't touch me." Ryo shoved Hikaru off of her shoulder before going inside the classroom where she knew the two wouldn't try to pester her, Haruhi following quickly behind her.

Ren looked down at the electives schedule n the desk carefully, still not quiet sure what she wanted as her elective. She didn't have the advantages that Haruhi and Ryo had, she was alone. So no matter what elective she chose, she'd be all alone as usual in it.

But was that really any different than the last few years? Or was it really that bad?

"Mr. Nikolai, I'm going to need your choice for your elective by the end of this week remember." Ren looked up at the teacher and gave him a quick nod before turning her gaze back down towards the paper that would only further her separation from her only two friends in the entire school.

"What's wrong, Ren-Chan?" Ren didn't even have to look up to know Honey-senpai was now standing beside her desk, looking down at her as she tried to decide on an elective.

"Nothing is wrong, Honey-senpai. Just trying to choose from one of the many electives that this school has to offer." Ren replied simply before picking up her pencil to start crossing out the things she did not want to take.

"Do you want to take an elective with Takashi and I? That way we can stick together even longer, even though we're in class all day already." Honey said as he watched Ren cross out some of the electives, not even glancing up at him.

"No thank you." Mitsukuni frowned a little at how she didn't even look at him when she replied. She's been like this since the party, or more specifically since he and Takashi accidentally walked in to see her half naked. His face heated up a little again at the memory before glancing back at Takashi to see if he would help, but he just held a stern look again.

Takashi would help him with anything, but this was one thing he had openly denied helping with, and it was so confusing for Mitsukuni because he wouldn't even tell him why he wouldn't help.

"Why don't you want to join an elective with us, Ren-Chan? It would be fun." Mitsukuni tried to convince, using his cuteness this time by giggling a little and leaning closer to Ren to see if that would perhaps work, it usually worked with all the other hosts and his guests, maybe it would work with her.

"I have already chosen." Mitsukuni furrowed his eyebrows at the obvious lie before looking down at the paper on her desk to see in the matter of a minute she had crossed out various electives and circled one and only one.

"You're going to take dance? I didn't think you were a dancer." Mitsukuni said as he leaned back a bit, surprised by her choice before Ren abruptly stood up, paper between her slender fingers.

"Well you don't really know me, so it's unsurprising." Ren replied simply before walking up to the teacher and handing him the paper that he had been requesting for nearly two days now each time he saw her.

Mitsukuni frowned at Ren's behavior towards him. She was so friendly to him back when he thought that she was a boy, but now that he knew it was almost like she wanted him as far away as possible. He had asked her to come have cake with himself and Takashi a few days ago, and she had told him she was too busy.

Even though she didn't have any guests.

She was just walking around refilling tea pots and passing out treats to the other hosts and their guests. He didn't understand why she suddenly was so unwilling to be near him or talk to him. It was almost like she was afraid to even, since the day previously he had tried to see if she would help him prepare something for his guests but before he could even ask she went off to prepare a seat beneath a cherry tree for herself and some of the girls.

Why was she suddenly so cold to him?

* * *

"Sorry we're so late..." Haruhi didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Tamaki had her by the shoulders, leaning down to eye level with her as Ryo and Ren entered behind her, fortunately free of the king's grasp.

"Don't you worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl at tomorrow's exams! So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki plead as Haruhi just blinked at him, the rest of the boys looking at her in expectation.

"Sure." Haruhi murmured simply before Ryo took her from Tamaki's grasp, leading her over to their normal station only for Tamaki to fly after them, wanting to be near his princess.

"You know what, I think both of us would be a little peeved to watch every guy flirt with her." Hikaru murmured as he looked to his twin.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru agreed as Tamaki suddenly dashed over to a white board that was for some reason in the middle of the club room.

"Listen up, squad members." The three girls in disguise looked on in confusion as the boys planned how to keep Haruhi's secret a secret, before Haruhi turned to her two friends.

"What about you two? Shouldn't we be worrying about you two getting found out as well?" Haruhi asked the girls, completely ignoring the boys now as they planned behind them.

"I'm already found out by half of these sexists." Ren advised only for Ryo and Haruhi to look down at her in shock.

"I thought only Kyoya knew!" Ryo snapped after a moment of silence before watching Ren flick her eyes towards the other two 3rd years, the smaller of which just so happened to be glancing their way every so often as if coming to the same conclusion that they had to keep them a secret too.

"They walked in on me changing at the party after the incident." Ren stated as if it were unimportant, only to receive enraged looks for having kept it a secret from the two.

"Wait...they SAW YOU?!" Ren suddenly took off running when Ryo lunged for her, yelling at the girl in a language that even Haruhi didn't understand but unfortunately it drew the attention of the shadow king.

"Interesting. Oh Ryo." Kyoya called to the two as they ran past him, stopping the rant in a foreign language short as she realized she hadn't been speaking Japanese. "That wouldn't happen to be...Russian, would it?"

A dark cloud appeared over the two girls in disguise as they realized their mistake, now having drawn the attention of the rest of the boys for a second before they dashed over to Haruhi, turning the attention back on her secret much to the scholars chagrin.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?!" Tamaki demanded Haruhi when she completely ignored their attempts at hiding her identity and instead decided it would be fine to be their dog.

"To be honest...we'd have to say yes." The three girls said in unison even though it was only addressed towards Haruhi, sending Tamaki back to his emo corner.

"You guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know." Haruhi said before turning back to her friends with a laugh, unaware of their shocked expression that she would be so willing to reveal her secret even though they went to the trouble of making her appear more boyish the day before.

"Are you kidding me? We just got you those compression wraps and everything else and you're that willing to give up?" Ryo questioned quietly as the boys seemed to ignore that they were there, trying to figure out how to motivate her.

"Fancy tuna." Haruhi suddenly went serious as Takashi spoke, the boys finding something finally.

Ryo and Ren separated themselves from the group at that point, since it was obvious the boys had reeled Haruhi in finally. "How are we going to go about this then? It's just you and I, remember. We can't let the others know." Ryo reminded Ren as the shorter girl suddenly took a serious air about her, tightening her tie as she kept her back to her sister, looking out a nearby window at the courtyard below.

"It'll be easy. I've done it before. I think you forget at times how used to dressing like this I am." Ren advised her younger sister as Ryo looked down at her in confusion as to how she had done this before, since she had never been told when they were always telling each other everything. Was Ren hiding things from her?

"So...it's just going to be you and I keeping this secret tomorrow then?" Ryo questioned, before a voice clearing behind them drew their attention to see Kyoya and Honey waiting patiently for them to finish their discussion.

"Do not worry, ladies." Both of the girls in disguise shot Kyoya a harsh glare for saying that aloud when the other boys were only on the other side of the room. "We will be there to help you tomorrow as well. We can't let you two be discovered either, now can we?" Kyoya asked before his gaze fell on Ren, seeing she was not quiet as happy by the news as her sister.

"I would rather do it myself." Ren replied as Ryo looked down at her sister in confusion, Honey-senpai and Kyoya even a little surprised by her answer.

"Why is that, mademoiselle?" Kyoya questioned as Ren turned back to the view of the courtyard, spying some boys chatting up a young girl down near the fountain.

"I can handle myself with as much grace as a boy, you do realize. Just because I'm a girl and you three know it, does not mean you should treat me any differently." Ren advised as she watched the boys down in the courtyard carry the girls things for her, frowning a little before turning and walking away, leaving the three to themselves.

Ryo watched her sister walk away with a slight frown, having not expected such a reaction from her this soon. Only three people knew of her secret, and she was already shutting them out?

"So that's why she's been acting differently." Kyoya summarized as Ren was out of earshot, writing something down in his little black book.

"You've noticed?" Mitsukuni asked, glancing to Ryo to see the girl in disguise had a troubled look on her face, walking over and patting her hand to try to comfort her. "She'll be alright, right?" Mitsukuni asked the girl, wanting her to at least know he's been worried too even if they didn't talk much.

"For future reference, Ren doesn't enjoy the stereotypes that come with being a boy or girl. If you treat her differently now because you know that she's a girl, then that's only going to upset her." Ryo advised before heading off after her older sister.

"So I take that as meaning you're still feeling awkward around her now since you walked in on her, eh Honey-senpai?" Kyoya questioned even though he really already knew the answer for himself.

* * *

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Ryo ignored the twins as the four of them walked towards the exams, more worried about where her sister was then how the twins wanted her to do a routine with them to entice the girls at the exams.

"I said I don't show myself off for anyone, so stop bothering me." Ryo growled before catching sight of a waiting 3rd year by the door to the exam room.

"What's his problem?" Hikaru questioned as Ryo went off to see what Ren was up to.

"Just leave Ryo alone today, you guys. Him and Ren aren't exactly having a good day with all this exam stuff." Haruhi advised the twins only to earn a pair of confused looks.

"Why? It's not like they've got anything to worry about, you're the one who has to hide that you're a girl." Kaoru reminded before they reached the two to see them holding a stare off with one another.

"Should we be afraid of this?" Hikaru asked, since he knew by now that the Nikolai siblings could chase him and Kaoru right off the property in a heartbeat with how scary they could be.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stepped between the two sisters in disguise.

"Ren is still refusing Kyoya-Senpai's help later." Ryo advised before the twins nudged them towards the doors, wanting to get the exams over with already.

Haruhi and Ryo froze in place upon seeing the rows of nurses and doctors waiting for them, all smiling and greeting them as other students walked past the shocked girls in disguise to go get started.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured." Two nurses lead the twins towards a curtain.

"Sure thing." The twins agreed as they followed the two identical nurses with smiles.

Haruhi and Ryo just watched in continued shock as to what they were seeing before a nurse walked up to Haruhi. "Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." The nurse greeted with a big smile as Haruhi paled a little, looking to Ryo who had an equal expression upon a nurse calling for her as well.

Ren followed the two girls as they were led off before catching the words of some nearby girls. "Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" With a glance to the side, Ren caught the sight of the two boys dressed up as doctors, frowning as he hoped this wasn't Kyoya's stupid attempt of helping Haruhi and Ryo.

The two boys only held up a finger in silence to the three girls when all three spotted them before they were dragged on once more by the nurses, Ren fortunate enough to not have had anyone try to whisk her off for her own exam yet.

"I've got those two for back up, just in case something happens." Kyoya advised the girls in disguise as to why the two 3rd years were dressed up.

"Then why are they in doctors disguises?" Haruhi asked as she was finally released and the nurse went off to wherever.

"To set the mood." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "Disguises make our operations feel like a real espionage mission." Kyoya said as Haruhi and Ryo slouched a bit in place, looking at him like he was insane.

Soon the girls were on their way again as Kyoya watched them walk away, before a man bumped into him, looking strange before hurrying off after a quick apology, leaving Kyoya to watch him scurry away.

Haruhi and Ryo had been passing the twins again when they began to undress in front of the girls watching. "Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said as he shrugged off his shirt, Kaoru following suit.

"We're not shy." Kaoru added before their shirts were off, all nearby girls going crazy over the sight of the two mischievous twins shirtless in front of them.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't agree to their ideas." Ryo murmured as she scowled at the twins, catching Hikaru's eye only for him to try to get her to come over and join them with a come hither motion of his hand. "No, no way." Ryo mouthed to him before turning her attention back to Haruhi.

"A rather impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is rather popular with the ladies." Kyoya revealed as he glanced to the three girls in disguise who just looked dumbstruck over how all these girls could be so gaga over the devils Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru." Hikaru purred as he stared longingly at his brother's closed eyes, holding his hand in his own tightly.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." Kaoru purred back before Hikaru grabbed him by the waist, Kaoru following suit with the action.

Haruhi struggled to keep Ryo silent as she held a hand over the girls mouth, the outspoken girl trying to yell over the hand over her mouth how incestuous these two boys and how perverted they were for wanting her to take part with them in such a display.

Before Ryo could get Haruhi's hand off her mouth, the two girls were suddenly dragged away and shoved behind a curtain by Honey and Mori, Ren following along at her own leisurely pace.

Haruhi was suddenly caught in someone's arms. "I've been waiting for you, my princess." Tamaki cooed as he held Haruhi in his arms before she shoved herself away, falling to her knees on the ground once she realized it was only Tamaki-senpai.

"Why is everyone being a pervert today?" Ryo questioned, effectively causing Tamaki to retreat to his emo corner for a moment.

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Nikolai, it's time for us to take your chest measurements." The two nurses that had been with them minutes before suddenly called to the girls in disguise as Ren entered into their little changing area finally, still appearing unconcerned about the exam.

"Once you finish disrobing, would you please come with us?" The nurses asked before Tamaki came back over to stand before the girls in disguise.

"This is it, the inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay back here and wait, okay Haruhi." Tamaki said before Haruhi leaned forward in question.

"But what are you going to do?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki knelt down before her, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Don't you worry, I'll protect you. I promise I'll protect you Haruhi." Tamaki said before dawning a wig and glancing to a still dressed Ryo. "Well, are you coming my son?" Tamaki asked as he walked towards the curtain, but Ryo didn't budge, staying near Haruhi since the King still didn't know she was a girl as well.

The nurses called to them again before Tamaki in disguise appeared from the curtain, only for everyone to recognize it as being Tamaki and not Haruhi or Ryo. Within seconds, the nearby twins were in an uproar of laughter over how the King actually fell for their plan.

Ryo and Haruhi were collapsed on the floor behind the curtain over the idiotic idea as Ren covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the King, knowing she needed to keep up that she was his innocent little son even if their identities were soon to be revealed.

When Tamaki appeared back at the opening of the curtain he quickly reeled back in panic upon seeing the infuriated looks given by his Princess and his son, Ren still laughing quietly in a corner before suddenly a hand shot through the opening of the curtain in her area and dragged her through the cloth, "Ren, are you ready for your exam? I've planned something for all three of you, so all we have to do is collect Haruhi and Ryo now." Kyoya announced as Ren realized it had been Mori-senpai who had snatched her through the curtains, obviously at the shadow kings request.

Soon, the three girls were on their way towards the special boys clinic, fortunately alone as the rest of the boys stayed behind in the exam hall, also fortunate that none of them questioned why Ryo and Ren were going with Haruhi.

Haruhi knocked on the door, opening it slowly when the doctors gave their welcome. "I've been made aware of your situation. If you three wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over in your respective rooms, if you don't want to be around one another during the exam." The doctors explained, the three girls separating to go to their respective rooms for their exams.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kyoya, Honey and Mori had been walking around the exam hall when they heard the cry of a girl, looking back to see a girl on her knees near a window and surrounded by her friends, a doctor crouched before her. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me, I've never been so terrified! And then four boys almost knocked me to the floor afterwards as they went after him." The girl cried as a nurse patted her back.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya murmured, holding a hand to his chin in thought of the man he had seen earlier.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked as he glanced up at the thoughtful man.

"Earlier today, I saw a strange man. Wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of our hospitals doctors. I thought he was a little odd. Then afterwards a few boys went running after him." Kyoya explained before turning to the agitated twins.

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins asked in irritated unison.

"I'm sure the security guard will catch him." Kyoya said with a shrug at the notion before the girl spoke again about the man.

""He ran off towards the special boys clinic, and those boys went after him." The girl said before all men present paled visibly.

"Haruhi!" All six men said at once before Kyoya and Honey remembered that there were two more girls to worry about, Honey even looking a little more shaken than the cool collected shadow king.

"Kyoya, what about Ryo and Ren?" Honey asked as they all took off for the boys clinic.

"What about them? They're boys, they'll be fine." Hikaru grumbled before seeing the troubled look on Honey's face, a slightly nervous look in Kyoya's features as well.

"What aren't you two telling us?" Kaoru questioned as the race towards the clinic slowed momentarily, all eyes landing on the shadow king and boy lolita.

Kyoya remained silent as always when he didn't want to speak of something, but Honey was obviously struggling to keep his mouth shut.

"Honey-Senpai, tell us the truth."

"You know you would never lie to us."

The twins reminded the little boy as Tamaki yelled at them that they needed to hurry and save the princess.

"Mmmm...RYO AND REN ARE GIRLS TOO!" Honey finally burst, earning shocked and then horrified looks from the men before the race for the clinic more than tripled.

Ryo removed her shirt carefully, setting it aside on a nearby bench as she loosened the compression wrap around her chest, relieved that the doctor actually knew of her true gender so she wouldn't have to be so secretive. It was much easier when they weren't trying to hide. She never really enjoyed it at all, but it was at Ren's decision that they remain secretive, even if they had been in that club for over two weeks now.

Sometimes, she wondered if her older sister was ever going to be willing to share with anyone just who they were. Only Haruhi knew, but they had known Haruhi for years now.

Ryo glanced towards the door as the heard the sounds of footsteps, leaving her wraps on loosely since they were such a bother to get on alone. A second later, the two opened in a rush and two figures rushed in, stopping once they spotted her. "What...why's there a girl in here?" Two boys no older than her stood in the doorway as Ryo quickly covered her chest, stepping back as their eyes scanned her like wolves scan their prey.

Ren set her tie and blazer down on the bench beside her, carefully opening her dress shirt as well as she watched in a mirror, the pale pink of her compression wrap obvious against her bare skin as she grimaced at the sight. She had tried various times to get the color out of her once white wraps after that party, but it seemed as though it wanted to remain a permanent reminder of how her identity was slowly becoming known to more than just herself, Ryo or Haruhi.

Ren kept her wraps on, unwilling to relinquish them for any doctor as the sounds of various footsteps outside her door alerted her to the fact that either her doctor was soon to be here or it was one of the others doctors. The door opened with a loud bang before slamming back shut, Ren spotting in the mirror two 3rd year boys before whirling around.

"Well look at this, a girl in the boys clinic?" One of the boys questioned with a smirk, the other surprise before their eyes focused on the wraps around her chest.

Even with people like Shadow King trying to help, it's damn near impossible to try to keep a secret in this horrid school.

* * *

**Because, you know, its so easy to keep a secret around the worlds nosiest high school boys, let alone in a prestigious academy like Ouran. I think I am getting a better feel for my characters now though, since I finally got my hands on the original soundtrack for the anime. For some reason, music just always seems to help better when writing. Which reminds me.**

**Last chapter, I forgot to put the link in for the music that I had in mind for the waltzing scenes.**

** watch?v=CY298YD2kZw&amp;index=10&amp;list=LLDdIn8vOIzhEo2gI_NIe0Zw&amp;spfreload=1**

**I'm kind of the person who can't write without musical accompaniment, so this was probably the only waltzing music I could find that was close enough to be good enough for those scenes. It's various songs that are older than myself or my parents even, and I'm in college, so I hope it's not too old fashioned for any of you here.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading. I do so hope you enjoyed it as much as I do writing it for you. I'm starting to write a lot faster now that I see many more people reading and then the favorites, but you know the best way to get me writing faster is to review, so please remember to hit that review button and give me your opinion. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad, I'll still keep writing. It could even be one word and I'd enjoy reading it. Anyways, thanks again and do remember to review, at least 1 before I post again, keeping the number small.**


	6. The Mask

**Greetings readers! I think that this is the first chapter I've written that I had finished in the same day that I had already posted a chapter. I was really debating whether or not to post it yesterday actually, but I decided against it because it was so late when I had finished it. Either way, that's the way you know that I'm inspired when I'm writing out chapters faster than I normally do. Anyways, I would like to thank the one person who reviewed again, always true to my word, so please enjoy and remember to review again all of you!**

* * *

"Leave, now." Ryo snarled as the boys stood between her and the door, reaching for her shirt only for a hand to snake towards her wrist, twisting her body and slapping it away with the other as she grabbed her blazer to cover herself.

"Why? Today's the physical exam, why don't we play doctor?" The voice was thick with hunger, eyes glazed with a hunger Ryo had only seen once as she took a step further away from the boy, still reaching for her clothes but the other boy stepped forward, snatching her clothing away.

"This is a boys uniform, why would you need this? Maybe if you come with us, we'll get you the right uniform." The boy said as Ryo quickly tightened the wraps around her chest so they wouldn't have the chance to see any revealing part of her besides her stomach.

"You don't look familiar, you must be new. Come on, let's play doctor, then we'll take you on a tour of the school." The boys slowly began to increase on Ryo as she realized that they weren't going to back down unless the doctor finally showed up, which she had a feeling she was supposed to go out and not have him come in, or unless she fought.

She hadn't fought in nearly two years, she wasn't sure she'd be able to take these two boys all on her own.

"Leave, right now or I'll call for the doctor. He's not that far." Ryo warned as she stood her ground, straightening up to look down on the two with venom in her tone and rage in her eyes, knowing that if looks could kill she would have them at her feet.

The two boys exchanged a look before bursting out laughing at her words, much to her confusion. "The doctor is busy looking for that old pervert who's in here, he's not gonna come. So we're gonna have to be your doctor today, gorgeous." The taller boy of the two advised as he took a step up to Ryo and snatched her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "But really, you're better off with us here than that pervert. He's probably hiding in one of the other rooms." The boy said as Ryo's eyes widened at the news.

Haruhi and Ren were in the clinic too. That pervert could have found one of them.

Ryo scowled furiously at the sickening grin on the boys face before shoving him back into his friend, attempting to dash for the door to go help the others.

A body slammed her own into the wall beside the door roughly, one hand pinning her own above her head as angry brown eyes met her own. "You shouldn't have done that, gorgeous." The boy snarled, barely inches away from her own face as he grabbed her wraps in the other. Just as he began to pull at the fabric, the door flung open.

The boy didn't even get the chance to look before a fist collided with his cheek with a crack, reeling backwards into his friend before seeing two twins standing between them and the girl now slunk down beside the wall.

Ren stood her ground as the two boys from her year examined her like some piece of meat, unwilling to show them in any way that she was fearful of their presence. Giving that sign would allow them to believe that she was an open target for them. "You need to leave, gentlemen. Now." Ren advised, voice firm as she stared right back at them with a warning in her silver eyes.

The two taller boys just looked at her as if she was insane for her words towards them. "What are you, some scholar? You're barely the same height as my kid brother, but yet you're in this school? What year are you, first year? Didn't know we had any cute first year girls now." One of the boys, the shorter of the two, said as he took a step forward, snatching her uniform off of the bench where she had left it.

"What are you, some cross dresser? This here's a boys uniform, cutie." The taller boy of the two advised as he snatched the uniform from the shorter one, throwing it back towards the door as Ren realized that these two weren't going to go willingly.

"What does it matter how I dress? All that matters now is that you leave before I first hand assure that you are expelled from this school and your family shamed." Ren retorted, standing as tall as she could in comparison to these two six foot or so tall boys.

The boys burst out laughing at her words, tears appearing in the shorter ones eyes even as he doubled over in laughter at her words, only serving to irritate the short 3rd year as she took a step forward, effectively silencing them.

"I don't think you quite understand me, gentlemen. You have fifteen seconds to leave this room, and not turn back. Take it while you can't, because after that it will be a definite of your downfall." Ren warned with a loud tone, hands clenched at her sides as she knew that her words had best work.

She couldn't fight these two. That was a definite. Her safety may be in jeopardy, but she would not fight them. She _could_ not fight them.

"Oh...oh you're funny there cutie." The shorter boy of the two finally stopped laughing after the second burst of laughter before stepping forward, suddenly seizing her up into his arms with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other wrapped tight around her waist as Ren let out a gasp, eyes widening as she realized that this was not going to end well.

"I don't think she realizes who we are, brother. Because if she did, she'd be on her knees before us already. Typical first year." The taller boy said as he stepped forward, a sickly smile on his lips as he saw the scared look dawn in her eyes finally. "Aww, don't be scared now. Not like we're gonna hurt you...much." The boy said as he took her chin, turning her face to look up at him.

"All you have to do is apologize to us, then we'll go easy on you." The boy holding her purred darkly in her ear as Ren felt as if her body was frozen, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't move, her mind began to reel backwards instead to before she even came to this school.

Before she had even moved to this area, before she had even moved to Japan. Her eyes were glossed over in fear as she was forced to relive a memory years old but still fresh in her mind, only being dragged out when a pair of sickly lips touched her forehead.

"She's like a Tanuki, brother. Appears mean on the outside, but you corner it and it'll freeze up within seconds. Too bad, all you had to do was apologize." The boy in front of her advised before taking the pink wraps around her chest into his hand.

"Now, we'll have to remove these first. Won't we, cross dresser?" The soft but sickly purr of the boy behind her snapped Ren out of her memories once more before she began thrashing in his grip, foot clipping the boy in the groin as he doubled over, dropping Ren to the floor as she scurried to escape.

Escape, escape, all that ran through her mind was that one word. Get away from him. Get far away, just run and you'll be safe. No one will hurt you, just run and hide and it'll all be over.

Ren barely reached the door before she was pinned to the floor by a body, continuing to thrash about before the other boy was in front of her, pinning her hands down as the boy behind her pinned the rest of her body to the floor. "Stupid little girl, now you've gone and done it." The boy behind her growled, being the one that she had kicked when she was thrashing.

"Some girls need to be taught their place, you will be taught the hard way." The one in front of her snarled as he held her chin up with one hand, knelt before her as he used his other hand to try to remove the belt around his waist.

"RYO!" The word escaped her mouth before she even knew what she was doing, and that earned her a swift smack to the cheek that left the skin stinging before he grabbed her chin harder.

"Scream all you want, no ones coming. Everyone's looking for some old pervert, not some weak little girl." The boy mused as he removed the belt, handing it to the other boy for him to tie her hands behind her back.

A loud bang caused the boy to freeze, before a second later he was throw to the side, a blur leaping over where he had previously been and slamming into the boy that had been sitting on top of Ren to keep her from moving.

In what seemed like minutes, the boys were on the ground in gasps and moans of pain as Ren tried to steady her breathing, anxiety still claiming her thoughts even if they were out of sight. A hand touched her own that were still tied behind her back and she suddenly found her ability to move, leaping up and throwing herself against the nearest wall, eyes wide before she saw it was Honey-senpai, only calming down for a second until he took a step closer to her.

"I'm trying to help you, Ren." Honey reminded Ren, having seen that look many times before when he would be in the dojo with newer students. Her anxiety was clouding her judgment, but slowly she began to recognize who he was, her breathing slowing down before he took another step forward, slowly moving closer as her eyes fell to the ground instead of him.

Takashi would take care of the two boys, he had taken down the one that was closest to the door, letting Mitsukuni finish the one that was on top of Ren.

Mitsukuni knelt down in front of Ren carefully, trying to make sure as best he could that she wouldn't try to run if he was near her. "I'm just gonna untie your hands, okay?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, reaching for her hands that were still behind her back.

His fingertips barely brushed against her skin before Ren stiffened, looking up with fear in her eyes that Mitsukuni would never have expected to even be possible in a girl like her. She was so laid back, so confident, he felt like she wasn't afraid of anything in the world. "It's just me." Mitsukuni reminded quietly, slowly taking the belt off of her hands only for her to pull her now free hands to her chest, eyes flickering towards the boys. "They won't hurt you again, I promise." Mitsukuni assured before Ren's silver eyes fixed on his once more.

His breathing hitched slightly at the anxiety in her eyes. This wasn't just normal anxiety, this wasn't just because of two boys. There was something more that had to have caused this. The look in her eyes was a look of someone who's gone through hell. This definitely wasn't a look he would have ever expected in Ren Nikolai's eyes.

"Why...why did you two come to help me?" Ren asked quietly, voice frail at first but gradually returning to her usually calm tone as her eyes remained on Mitsukuni's.

"We're your friends, we heard that there was a strange doctor around, so we came to make sure you three were okay. We won't let them hurt you again, Ren." Mitsukuni said before seeing the red hand print on her right cheek, reaching forward for a second to touch it, but the moment he did Ren flinched. "I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" Mitsukuni asked quietly as he yanked his hand back, feeling like an idiot for having touched the soon to be bruise so soon after it had happened.

"No, nothing hurts. Not physically." Ren murmured as she looked away from him again, at the two boys collapsed on the floor on the other side of the room.

Not physically? What does that mean? Has something else happened to her that he cannot see with his own eyes? "Can you move?" Mitsukuni asked upon noticing that she was yet again undressed, feeling his face flare with heat as he stood up to get her shirt for her.

"I can move, I'm fine." Her normal persona was back. But this time, Mitsukuni could see that it was a mask. Ren had been wearing a mask around them this whole time, hadn't she? She may appear to be fine on the outside, but there was something more happening to her than she was willing to tell any of them. He knew that now, and perhaps that was why she had been hiding from him since the party.

"Ren, you know we're your friends." Mitsukuni reminded as he held a hand out towards Takashi for a second before indicating himself as well. "If there's something more wrong, you can tell us." Mitsukuni offered as Ren pulled the shirt on quickly, turning her gaze towards the door instead of towards them.

"Its nothing you need to be worried about, Honey-senpai." Her tone was still the same, but her voice itself was far more quiet than it would usually be. A hand on her shoulder stopped Ren from leaving the room though.

"You're wrong." Takashi advised from where he stood near the boys, Mitsukuni being the one who had put a hand on her shoulder.,

"Friends are there for each other, we help each other. And if something is wrong, we'd like to know so that we could help you, Ren. You don't have to keep it to yourself. You don't have to shut us out and deal with this alone." Mitsukuni murmured as Ren looked at the hand he had placed on her shoulder, instead of into his eyes like he wished she would.

"I need to make sure my sister is okay." Ren said before turning and walking for the door, leaving her blazer and tie behind. It didn't matter about her, it never really mattered about if she was okay. So long as her sister was alright, her family, then nothing else mattered.

Ryo was left to watch as the two twins wailed on the two boys, enraged with them and not even letting either one of them get a word out. They just continued to punch and kick until the boys were on the ground in a mess of whimpers and cries of pain.

From the moment that they had stepped between her and the two boys, they were doomed weren't they?

Once the two had it out of their system, they turned to the once girl in disguise who just sat up against the wall near the door with her arms resting on her knees while she watched. "Are you okay?" The twins asked in time as they scurried over to her, Kaoru grabbing Ryo's shirt and Hikaru her blazer before they reached her, holding them out to her so she could dress herself more properly.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything before you two showed up." Ryo assured the twins as she pushed herself up off the ground, happy that the two boys were beaten to a pulp. She wasn't as good with her fists as she was with something blunt in her hands to beat the enemy to a bloody pulp.

"Are you sure you're okay? Cause you're kinda..." Hikaru gestured to her loose wraps as Ryo quickly tightened them around her chest, glaring at him for staring.

"Really, I'm fine." Ryo assured before the somewhat quietness was suddenly broken.

"RYO!"

Ryo nearly took off for the door had the twins not caught her by her shoulders, holding her back from running to her sisters cry. "Don't, you're not even dressed!" Kaoru reminded her as she struggled to get free.

"I have to! She can't fight if she's in trouble!" Ryo snapped as she continued struggling in their grip before the sound of banging and thudding followed her words.

"Honey and Mori-senpai said they were going to check on her when we were on our way here, so it sounds like they got to her already." Hikaru said but Ryo only continued struggling. "Do you really want to run out of here wearing nothing but pants and some wraps around your chests?" Hikaru demanded as he and Kaoru held tighter to the girl to try to keep her from running into a possible fight.

"She's my sister! If it were Kaoru, you'd go running to him too!" Ryo snarled before breaking from their grip and running out the door, unsure which door her sister was behind though as she stopped to try to listen for her sisters voice or the voice of the two boys who were supposed to be helping her.

"We'll take you to her if you put a shirt on first." Kaoru advised, holding out the shirt he had offered the first time to Ryo as she turned to them with a scowl before snatching the fabric from his hand, putting it on quickly.

Ryo had just finished putting the shirt on when one of the doors opened, Ren coming out with only her shirt on before spotting Ryo. "Ryo!" Ren launched herself at Ryo before the taller girl could even grab her herself, latching onto her sister as she quickly checked over to make sure that she was okay before Ryo spotted the hand print on her older sisters face.

"Ren, did they hurt you? What happened?" Ryo asked as she looked at the red print across her sister's right cheek before the shorter girl dropped back down to the ground.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt. Really." Ren assured as Ryo looked over her cheek before another door on the other end of the hall opened, a raggedy looking man stepping out followed by Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi before the three spotted the others in the hallway.

"My daughters! What happened?!" Tamaki was upon the girls in a second upon seeing them without their blazers or ties and only in their undershirts, before spotting the hand print across Ren's cheek, a dark cloud seeming to settle over him. "Who did this to you? Who dared to strike a woman?!" Tamaki demanded, enraged at the sight as Kyoya continued helping the doctor to get rid of him already.

"We took care of them." Honey said as he stood near the door where the boys in question were still incapacitated behind, Mori standing behind him in the doorway to ensure that should they wake up, they would get no where.

"I will have them expelled! Arrested! Deported if I have to!" Tamaki howled as he stomped between the door with the boys who attacked Ren inside and the one that had the boys whom went after Ryo inside as well.

Ren watched Tamaki rampage in silence before her eyes found Honey-senpai, the boy lolita watching Tamaki rant on as well as something began to click finally.

What he had said, friends were there for each other and helped one another. Did the Host Club boys already consider them friends, even if they didn't even truly know who they were? They knew little to nothing about them, but yet they came to their side to protect them in a heart beat.

Just like she would for Ryo or Haruhi.

Ren glanced around at each of the boys around them before up at her sister who was assuring Haruhi and the twins that she was alright.

Maybe...these boys weren't so bad. Maybe she could trust them.

Later that day, after the exams were finished and Ryo and Ren had spoken with the chairmen about what had happened during their exams, Ryo found that her older sister was no where to be seen. "Haruhi, have you seen Ren? She was supposed to wait out here for me to finish talking to the chairmen." Ryo advised upon finding Haruhi waiting near the entrance to the school for her to finish.

"Over there." Haruhi jabbed her thumb towards the perverted fountain where she had seen Ren escape towards not long after coming outside, saying she had to go see someone.

Ryo frowned slightly in confusion before heading towards the fountain.

On the edge of the fountain sat Ren, back in her male uniform, and beside her sat Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai nearby but obviously not paying much mind to them.

What was Ren doing with Honey-senpai outside of class or club hours?

"I wanted to thank you." Mitsukuni glanced up upon hearing that familiar voice, having been looking down at the reflection of the clouds in the fountain's waters. He glanced back to see Ren standing a few feet away, a bandage now covering her bruised cheek.

"For what?" Mitsukuni asked, confused since he hadn't done anything worthy of being thanked for as far as he knew. He had been planning to go home with Takashi right after giving his statement to the chairmen, Kyoya had told him a certain someone was expecting to meet him here. He didn't think it would be Ren.

"For earlier. For defending me against those...brutes." Ren said with a frown as she walked over to the fountain, looking down at her reflection in the waters as Takashi quietly excused himself from the conversation to go stand elsewhere to let them talk alone.

"You don't have to thank me." Ren glanced up at Honey-senpai's words, confused before seeing the soft smile he held towards her. "That's what friends do for each other, we help one another when we need it most." Honey-senpai advised before sitting down on the ledge of the fountain, pulling his legs up as Ren sat beside him, looking troubled again.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, the only friends I have are Haruhi and my sister." Ren stated as she looked down at the ground instead of up at the happy go lucky boy beside her.

"That's not true." Ren glanced up upon feeling a hand on her shoulder again, reminding her of earlier when he stopped her from leaving. "I'm your friend, or at least I try to be if you would let me." His tone was serious and his eyes as well as Ren looked him in the eyes. "If you let us, I'll be your friend, Takashi too. Even the whole Host club will be. You just have to be willing to let us, not try to hide from us like you've been since the party." So he has been watching her more closely.

Ren had become aware of the staring girls after the party, but every so often she would catch Honey-senpai looking her way. She just figured it was his friendly attitude as usual. Not that he actually took notice of how she was trying to extract herself from the club members to try to assure her identity as well as Ryo's would be kept secret.

"Ren, you don't have to be afraid to be close to us." Ren frowned a little before turning her gaze down to the hand that was still on her shoulder.

"It's not that I'm afraid." Ren said before turning her gaze to the pond waters to see her reflection once more, frowning a little more upon seeing the bandage upon her cheek. "If something were to happen to me, I'd be fine. I've been fine before." Ren said with a sad smile at her reflection in the waters. "All I want to do is keep my sister safe. If Ryo is happy, if she's safe, then I'll be fine." Ren said as she frowned a little upon remembering the party, and how she had to protect her own sister from men whom they owed a debt to.

Mitsukuni looked at the obviously very saddened girl beside him in confusion before everything seemed to finally click in his mind. The time where she had started to push away from them was about the time when Kyoya had figured out they were girls, and around the same time when the twins almost knocked that fountain over onto Ryo. She wasn't trying to distance herself from them because she felt threatened, she was doing it to try to keep her sister safe from people whom she believed could be a threat to Ryo's happiness or safety.

"Ren." The two snapped their heads up upon hearing another voice, looking over to see Ryo standing a few feet away. "You don't need to do this for me, you don't need to keep doing everything just to try to protect me." Ryo advised as the older girl realized she had been there for a little bit listening to them speak.

Ren opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to want to come out, instead she just turned her gaze back towards the pond waters.

"You're allowed to be happy too, you know." Ryo reminded her older protective yet shorter sister as she walked over, sitting on Ren's other side as she glanced towards the boy who had somehow managed to get her to talk about herself, something she very rarely did. "You don't have to think before everything you do if it will be beneficial to me or not. I'll be fine. Besides, I think we can trust these boys. They've proven that, even though they're very odd, they're trustworthy and kind." Ryo advised as she nudged her conflicted sister.

Ren looked up from the water at her younger sister for a second before giving a quick nod, unable to find the words in her to actually speak. They were trustworthy, they had come to their aid even before either of them had known that they were in danger.

They were willing to protect them, and their secrets, without even a second of hesitation. No one, other than Haruhi, was ever so willing to stand up for them and protect and help them like these boys. No one other than Haruhi had actually even taken an interest in anything about them. They were foreign in this country, they were outcasts with no one but themselves and Haruhi.

But, the Host Club was there for them, they were willing to be there for them before they even knew they were.

"So...what do you say? Are you willing to trust them?" Ryo asked as Ren sat up straight, switching her gaze from her sister to the boy lolita on her other side.

Mitsukuni smiled a little as Ren glanced his way, hopeful that she would agree that he was his friend and stop trying to push away from all of them. "So you'll let me be your friend then?" Mitsukuni asked quietly as Ren's silver eyes locked with his own, feeling a bit nervous still beneath her gaze.

"Yes, Honey-senpai." Before Ren could even say anything more the boy launched himself at her, laughing happily as Ryo rolled her eyes, the sight reminiscent of earlier when Ren launched herself at her in the hallway after the attack.

"Hey you two." The three glanced up at Haruhi's voice to see her standing nearby with a small smile at the sight of her friends getting along with others. "If you two aren't walking home with me today, then I'm gonna head on home so I can get started on my homework." Haruhi said as she held up her bag to remind them that there was still homework to be done even if they didn't really have class that day thanks to the exams.

Mitsukuni realized about then that he had basically just thrown himself at Ren, turning a slight pink as he pulled back. He had never been embarrassed before over doing that to his guests, in fact just yesterday he was rolling around on Leiko's lap and laughing. But for some reason Ren made him overthink something so usual for him as launching himself at someone to hug them.

"You two should probably go with her just to be safe." Mitsukuni advised, since after a day like this it's better to walk home in numbers than alone. Ren stood up at his words, standing up himself since he and Takashi had to go to Takashi's practice before he was late.

"Alright, thank you again...for earlier, Honey-senpai. Be sure to thank Mori-senpai for me too." Ren said before giving a quick bow goodbye and following after her sister who had already taken off after Haruhi to keep her from getting too far ahead.

Mitsukuni smiled a little as Ren walked away before turning to go get Takashi, only to stop when he saw his tall cousin was behind him with a knowing smile down at him. "What?" Mitsukuni asked, only to earn a shake of the head by his cousin before he started walking away, following after his cousin quickly.

* * *

"So, care to explain yourselves now, ladies?" Kyoya asked the former girls in disguise who were now sitting together on one of the couches in the club room, the club closed for the day for a meeting that Kyoya and Tamaki had scheduled.

Or more specifically, the boys wanted an explanation from the girls as to why they had been hiding for two weeks from them that they in fact were girls.

"Explain what?" Ren asked, playing dumb as she laid across the two girls laps, a smirk on her lips at the shadow king since she knew he hated when she played difficult with him.

It had only been a day, and yes she had a nasty bruise on her cheek from those boys, but yet she looked happy and carefree yet again like before this whole mess.

"Explain why you two have been telling us for two weeks that you were my sons when you're in fact my daughters!" Tamaki pouted as he stomped his foot on the ground, sitting opposite the girls on his own couch with the twins on either side of him, leaning on their respective arm rests with expecting looks over the explanation.

"I'm pretty sure you're not my father, Tama-Chan." Ren reminded before Ryo covered her mouth to keep her from being such a smart mouth, smirking down at her older shorter sister since she had to lay across them. She should have known it would be her downfall.

"She's had too much sugar today." Ryo advised before yanking her hand back with a disgusted yelp, her sister having licked her hand before sitting upright.

"Next time, don't cover my mouth." Ren advised in turn to the disgusted look before turning to the expecting boys standing or sitting opposite them. "Oh fine, I'll explain." Ren gave in as she held her hands up in surrender to the men.

"Finally." The twins said in unison as Honey and Mori-senpai stood behind the couch, Kyoya standing behind the girls now.

"We've been keeping this a secret from you for the safety of our actual identities, which Kyoya already knows, don't you Shadow King?" Ren asked as she gave a glance back at the boy standing behind her with his little black book open in his hands as usual.

"Ren and Ryo Nikolai, 3rd and 1st years respectively. You both moved to Japan at the age of 10 and 8, again respectively, from where I can only guess is Russia since I've heard you both conversing in fluent Russian various times, as well as your last name is Russian instead of Japanese like our normal student body. Unfortunately though, I still seem to be having trouble finding anything more about you before you came to Japan." Kyoya summarized as Ren and Ryo exchanged a smirk at how they could stump the shadow king.

"That's it? What's so important about hiding that?" Hikaru questioned, obviously bored as he rested his chin on his open palm where he sat leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

"Yeah, that's just normal information there. Who cares that you two are from Russia instead of Japan, we've all met foreigners before." Kaoru piped in before flicking his bored eyes to his brother on the other side of Tamaki.

"It's more that Ren just wants to keep who we really are a secret so that we're a bit safer. People are, unfortunately, less inclined towards targeting boys than girls." Ryo reminded the boys, not having to mention the day prior when they were targeted specifically because they were girls.

"Sexist pigs." Ren grumbled to herself in annoyance before turning her gaze to her disapproving younger sister.

"So...you think you'll be safer dressing as a boy than the pretty little girl that you are?" Tamaki questioned, still confused as to why they would think it's safer to dress as a boy than a girl.

"Since we came to Ouran, we've only had girls fawning over us, no boys trying to grab our attention. Well, besides you guys. No one cares about some boys that are just walking around with some girls on their heels. But picture a pretty girl, all alone in a new school where she is considered a commoner among prestigious teens. A rich boy would look at her as some poor weak little girl that he could use for his own amusement instead of the human being that she is." Ren explained, annoyance obvious on her features as she explained the situation that she had become all too familiar with.

The only difference, this was the first time in years any boy had attempted to attack herself or Ryo.

"Well worry not, my princesses!" Tamaki stood up with a flourish as he held his hands out towards the three girls on the couch. "I will not allow any vile boy to attack you sweet innocent girls ever again, I promise you this! They will have to not only go through me, but the rest of the Ouran Host Club as well!" Tamaki announced before rushing forward, scooping the three girls into his arms with squeals over how he would protect his darling little girls solely if that was what they wanted.

Ren finally managed to slip free from Tamaki's grasp and duck behind the boys couch, leaving Haruhi and Ryo to deal with the crazy boy.

"I told you we'd all be your friends if you let us." Ren glanced up as Honey-senpai popped up beside her, offering her a plate of cake with a grin at her.

Ren chuckled slightly at the boy before he lead her over to a table to have cake with him and Mori, knowing now that it really wouldn't hurt to be friends with them. Besides, how could such a sweet little lolita hurt anyone?

* * *

**That really is true, isn't it? How could a sweet boy like Mitsukuni hurt anyone? Honestly, I'm surprised I got this chapter written out so fast yesterday considering it was Walking Dead night, which had me screaming at my TV for half an hour or so of the two hours I was watching it and then the Talking Dead. All I know, this chapter really was not originally planned. I had originally planned for all the hosts to find out that the girls were girls a bit later on for a bit more excitement.**

**But my creativity gets the best of me it seems and this is what happens instead.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading. I am enjoying seeing that this story is my most read of this month. It would be even better if I had more reviewers to go with the readers. So at least 1 more review before next chapter post, and I'll get started on finishing that next chapter now that I don't have Walking Dead to distract me. Thanks as always for reading, and until next time!**


	7. The Twins Fight: Part 1

**Greetings once more readers! I'd first off like to start off by saying I'm sorry I could not post yesterday, but a bit of an emergency kept me away from my computer for the first half of the day, then the second half I had to babysit twins. Hikaru and Kaoru aren't the only little mischievous devils. Anyways, can't apologize enough, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Come on, talk to me, Ren-Chan!" Ren turned her face away from Honey-senpai with a pout, looking across the room instead as the boy continued to beg.

"I'll bring you lollipops if you talk to me, please please please." Ren quirked her eyebrow at him before shifting her gaze back in his direction with a slight smile, giving him a look that she was waiting to see what else he had to offer.

"And...I won't tell anyone about the class. Please." Honey-senpai dropped her head onto her desk with a pout, eyes tearing up as he looked up at her with a quivering lip.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ren cried in response to his use of the pouting face. He wasn't supposed to use that on her, that was a technique specifically for guests or the other hosts, not her.

Honey-senpai only sniffled in response, now drawing the attention of the girls in their class who were now believing that she was making sweet little Honey cry.

"Alright! Alright, alright, alright!" Ren caved with a wave of her hands, and in seconds Honey-senpai was back to his normal happy bubbly self, but a hint of triumph in those mahogany eyes that Ren now knew could conceal his evil genius ways.

"Yay! Now we get to be in every class together again!" Honey cheered, bouncing in his seat before he was shushed by their teacher, even though the girls in the class were giggling and falling over each other to try to watch the boy lolita's ways.

Takashi watched the two from his seat where he was working on his classwork, Honey having finished so early that he went over to Ren's desk and sat in the empty seat next to her. This was becoming a common sight in the club room, but slowly it was becoming common in class too now he had noticed.

Since the girls had opened up to all of them, Takashi had noticed that of the three, Mitsukuni seemed to be more interested in spending time with Ren than Haruhi or Ryo. His cousin had said he just wanted to try to be a friend to Ren, but Takashi had a feeling this was a little more than just that.

Mitsukuni changed his mind on his elective course a few days after the physical exam incident, and had told him that instead he was going to take his elective with the Russian girl. Takashi, being ever observant, reminded him that she had chosen dance, which once he reminded his cousin that the short boy's face flared with a blush since he obviously hadn't remembered that.

Takashi wasn't going to intrude though, so he stuck with the original elective course he chose and told his cousin to have fun, but be mindful since he would probably be one of very few boys in that class. He wasn't even sure if Ren would do well there since she still disguised herself as a boy.

But, it was nice to see Mitsukuni making more friends, since they were always together he really didn't make friends outside of the host club or himself. And he was sure Mitsukuni was happy that he was able to help Ren out of her shell.

* * *

"LETS ALL PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!"

Haruhi and Ryo groaned as they walked around refilling tea pots and passing out tea cakes to the guests, trying to ignore the twins with their idiotic ideas.

They had barely just opened, and the two devilish twins dawned a matching pair of hats that hided their parts and started this game with their guests.

The girls were giggling and clapping, but neither Haruhi or Ryo could understand what was so interesting about this stupid game.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." The twins said in unison as the two girls walked past them with their treys.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi voiced her opinions, Ryo chiming in her agreement with a hum as she balanced her trey of tea cakes on one hand, patting Haruhi's shoulder with the other hand.

"Dumb games for dumb people, eh Haruhi?" Ryo asked with a smile at her friends nod.

"What? Have you got a problem with it?" The twins asked in unison to the two interrupting girls in disguise.

"Not really. We just don't understand how the two of you are so popular." Haruhi revealed as she and Ryo came to a halt to turn back to the two boys.

"That's not very nice." The twins said in unison before moving to stand beside the girls now, removing their matching hats and giving away who was whom once more.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said, hands on his hips and eyes closed as he stood beside Ryo, Kaoru on Haruhi's side.

"Apparently you two don't understand the merit of having twins as members of the host club." Kaoru continued for his brother, standing in the same exact, hands on hips position as his brother.

"Listen up." Hikaru advised before rushing to his brother. "Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." Hikaru advised as he and Kaoru found an empty couch and snuggled together through Hikaru's words.

"And in our case, because we're twins our relationship is taboo. And therefore more intriguing." Kaoru finished for his brother, having managed to get to a standing position together with his arms wrapped around his older brother's neck lovingly.

Haruhi and Ryo looked between each other with equal looks of disapproval, before suddenly the twins were on each of their sides again. "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, slipping a finger beneath Ryo's chin with a sly grin at the girl in disguise.

Kaoru mimicked the action with Haruhi. "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru purred as his grin yet again matched his brothers.

The nearby girls burst into squeals of euphoria and excitement at the sight of the two boys being so cute and even making moves towards the other two hosts, the twins now moving to stand in front of the girls in disguise with triumphant smirks.

"Eww." Ryo grumbled before the sounds of running footsteps caught their attention, Tamaki running towards them with a laptop in his hands.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki roared, obviously enraged as the twins looked at him in boredom. "When I gave you two control of the club website, I did so on one condition! That you take it seriously!" Tamaki roared as he got up into the faces of the two mischievous twins.

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru reminded the man, holding up his hands in a shrug.

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn." Kaoru advised, his own hands up as well in a shrugging motion.

Tamaki only seemed to be angrier by their words before holding up the laptop in their faces. "Is THIS what you worked so hard to create?!" Tamaki roared, holding out the screen for all to see.

On the screen were three pictures lined up together of the three newest members of the Host Club. Each one of them was shirtless, Haruhi with her back to the camera as she looked back and her hands on her hips, looking more masculine than usual.

Ryo was next, leaning up against a wall with her arms folded over her chest and one leg propped up against the wall, looking at the camera with a mysterious yet bored look, but this picture made it more obvious that the pictures were tampered with.

Up next was Ren, laying out on what looked like one of the clubs couches with a lollipop stuck between her lips as usual when she would be in class. Her legs were propped up on the arm rest but crossed, her arms folded behind her head as she looked like she was just relaxing, not even looking at the camera.

Haruhi and Ryo turned a frightening white at the pictures they saw on the screen, unable to do anything but stare at the screen as girls swarmed to look, Tamaki still looking enraged by what the twins had done.

"Wow, Haru-Chan, Ryo-Chan, you two look great." Honey-senpai said before a rather annoyed Ren glared at him. "Ah! You too, Ren-Chan!" Honey-senpai held up his hands in defense, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead as Ren turned her annoyed gaze towards the twins who had created these photoshopped pictures.

The girls took the computer from Tamaki as he dashed over to stand in front of the twins once more. "Tell me when!" Tamaki demanded the 1st year little devils. When all they gave him was a confused look, he lunged forward closer. "WHEN DID YOU TWO TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI, RYO AND REN?!" Tamaki demanded loudly as the twins jumped back at his sudden outburst.

Soon Tamaki was crumpled over on his knees a few feet away from the twins, obviously having imagined something horrible about what the twins could have done to his Haruhi.

"You bribed them didn't you?" Tamaki asked in despair as he held his hands to his head, tears streaming down his cheeks and looking pale as a ghost.

"You're imagining things." The twins said in unison as they looked towards the boss.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru pointed out, knowing their boss was stupid but not this stupid.

"It was...photoshopped?" Tamaki asked quietly, turning to the twins with a shocked look still present on his pale face over what they had managed to do.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru asked with a cocky smile as he and Kaoru came to stand on either side of the Host Club King.

"That's some major photoshopping talent." Kaoru was equally proud of himself for their work on the pictures of the girls in disguise.

"YOU IDIOTS! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?!" Tamaki howled at the twins, before suddenly dropping to his knees before the boys as he pulled a booklet from inside his blazer. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop Haruhi into this idol photo book?" Tamaki plead, holding the booklet up to the two boys.

"Don't be ridiculous boss." Hikaru said with a shake of his head at the pleading boy.

"Why don't you just ask her if she'd wear one of those." Kaoru said as he gave a nod in the direction of the girl who was still in shock beside her friend, both still white with the horror.

Tamaki dawned a shocked expression at the idea. "I never thought to ask her." Tamaki murmured before scuttling over towards Haruhi quickly. "What do you think of this, my dear?" Tamaki asked, suddenly holding a dress up to Haruhi as her back was to him.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey-senpai asked curiously as he looked between the fabric and Tamaki.

"Something perverse." Ren advised her innocent 3rd year friend before catching the sounds of the girls still cooing over the pictures, glancing back over the still traumatized 1st year girls in disguise.

"I have to agree with Tamaki, I'd love to see what he'd look like dressed as a girl." One of the girls said as Ren rolled her eyes over how the twins had to cause such a situation.

The two girls seemed to finally snap out of their trauma moment, and Haruhi turned back to Tamaki with an annoyed look in her eyes, causing him to freeze with fear before floating away with tears streaming down his face.

"Now cut it out. No more making weird pictures of us, you got that?" Haruhi questioned the twins with annoyance plain as day in her voice as well now as she turned to Ryo.

"Just what do you guys take us for, anyways?" Ryo questioned as she took Haruhi's tray for her, balancing it on her other free hand so that if Haruhi wanted to, she could go smack the twins for them.

The twins hummed before looking at them with mischievous smiles present once more. "Isn't that obvious?" The twins asked in unison. "You're our toys." The twins said as Kaoru leaned against Hikaru, both looking straight at Haruhi and Ryo, not seeming to notice Ren slinking away from them.

Haruhi and Ryo both locked eyes, conveying to each other with their looks that they were both beyond annoyed this time with the two devils. "We are NOT your toys, okay?" The girls asked together as the two boys stood behind them with expecting and devious smiles over how their two classmates were their toys for their amusement alone.

"You want a toy?" The four were drawn out of their conversation by an unknown voice, glancing back to see a door that none of them had ever noticed before, a cloaked figure staring out from the crack of the door at them. "Toys, toys, if you like toys, then you should come visit my black magic club." The cloaked person advised as he peeked out at them from behind his black cloak, all four of them just looking at him in confusion as to where he came from, or that door for that matter.

The once chipper twins were now looking like their mood was killed though, so that was good in Haruhi and Ryo's opinion.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked as the boy played with his little puppet Beelzenef to try to lure them to join his club.

"Has that door always been there?" The twins asked, more curious as to where the door came from than the boy in the doorway.

"Nekozawa likes to hide, he doesn't really care for brightly lit places." Kyoya advised as he walked over to the group, writing in his black book as usual as Nekozawa continued trying to lure them in with a come hither gesture with his Beelzenef puppet.

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." Haruhi jumped forward, startled by Tamaki suddenly showing back up with that ominous warning as Ryo just rolled her eyes at the whole situation. This club just couldn't be calm for one day, could it?

As the conversation continued, the twins stood back with bored looks. "Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." Hikaru mused before dawning a devious look once more.

"Supposedly, he hates bright light." Kaoru advised before turning to Hikaru with the same devious look, raising a flashlight in his hand as Hikaru raised one in his own. "I wonder what he'll think of this?" Kaoru mused as they turned the lights on, pointed up towards themselves for the moment.

Suddenly, both of the flashlights were flashed towards Nekozawa, the cloaked boy and Tamaki bursting into cries of fear before Nekozawa took off running back towards his door. "YOU MURDERURS!" Nekozawa cried before the door slammed shut behind him with a bang.

The twins shrugged together, still looking bored even after sending the dark boy running with a flash of light.

Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of them with a horrified expression. "How on earth could you do such a thing?! Obviously you two don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki cried as the two twins simply ignored him, walking away quietly to sit by the windows instead.

Hikaru sighed as he and Kaoru looked towards the windows. "I am so bored." Hikaru complained, gaze on the window even with Tamaki only feet away with horror still etched on his face.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do today?" Kaoru asked in his boredom as he too ignored the horrified King.

Suddenly, Tamaki was back in his emo corner with a dark cloud hanging over his head once more, murmuring to himself as usual.

Haruhi and Ryo watched with a groan, wishing that they could get away from the club already even if they've only been working for an hour, they still had a while to go.

"Hey Haruhi, Ryo. We've got a favor to ask you." The twins called to them once more, obviously not willing to let them have any peace just yet.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked as they stood back a bit from the twins, not trusting being any closer to them especially after seeing those pictures they altered of them.

"The next time we get a day off," Hikaru began for Kaoru to finish for him as usual.

"Can we come over to one of your places to hang out?" Kaoru finished the sentence, unaware of the listening king nearby overhearing their want to go visit the homes of the commoner girls.

"No." Ryo said without a seconds hesitation, turning her back to the boys as Haruhi watched them approach.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi questioned, since the boys never did anything unless they were planning something stupidly devious.

"We're curious. We want to see where you two live." The twins said before Haruhi turned away with Ryo, voicing her rejection without hesitation this time. "Aww pretty please?" The twins asked as they leaned closer to the two girls.

"No way, you guys are just going to make fun of me." Haruhi grumbled as she kept her back to the little devils.

"I just don't want them knowing where I live, if they did then they'd never leave us alone." Ryo advised her friend, since it was bad enough that they had class all day with the devils, she didn't want them following her to her home life too.

"No matter how much we beg you both?" The twins still continued to ask, but the girls just stood their ground with their backs to them.

"No way." The girls took their bit now and voiced their minds together.

"I too have been thinking that it's about time that I pay my respects to our beloved girls families." Tamaki announced dramatically, butting in on their conversation as usual.

"No way in hell, senpai." Still in unison, the girls kept their backs to the boys as the twins suddenly presented their matching hats, slipping them on to try to hide their identities from the girls once more as Tamaki went back to his emo corner.

"We can settle this with a game." The twins announced happily, holding their hats still as they stood behind the girls. "If both of you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to each of your houses later tonight." The twins advised with devious grins, since they knew no one could ever win this game.

The boys quickly began switching back in forth before the girls eyes, so fast that it would be impossible to remember just who was who, you would have to either guess or be capable of telling them apart some other way.

"So, which one of us is Hikaru?" The twins asked with matching grins as they stood before the two girls, the girls exchanging a grin before both pointed at the one on the left.

"This one is Kaoru, and this one is Hikaru." The girls said in time, looking bored of this game already.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" The boys said happily, hands up in the air in triumph.

"No, we know we're right." Haruhi said with a confident smile at the boys.

"You guys may look alike, but you're very different." Ryo reminded the two with a confident smile of her own, happy to see the shocked look on the twins faces over how they had managed to win their little game, even hearing a little gasp from them.

The twins looked to each other as nearby girls began to ask the two girls in disguise how they were capable of telling the twins apart.

"How can you both tell them apart?" One girl asked as the twins just stared at the only two girls who were ever capable of telling them apart to that day.

"How do I put it? It's kind of difficult to explain." Haruhi murmured, a thoughtful look coming over her features as Ryo leaned on her shoulder.

"Well, one way is Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across more mischievous than Kaoru." Ryo put bluntly, not ashamed of being blunt with her words since the twins had been rather rude to her since she showed up.

Haruhi began trying to think of how to describe Kaoru when snickering behind them drew their attention back to the boys. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru tried to assure before bursting out into a fit of laughter, hunching over slightly in his laughter even.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers." Hikaru stated, obviously none too happy with the situation now as Kaoru fell silent finally.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru." Kaoru warned, standing up straight as he faced his brother, a serious air about him now. "After all, I'm the one that's always going along with all of your selfish games." Kaoru reminded his brother, not needing to remind just who's idea it was that they tamper with that fountain at the party, or alter those photos of the Host Club girls.

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru asked, a serious air about him too as they stood feet apart, but stared each other down none the less.

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." Kaoru replied, tone turning a bit more snarky as they continued to stare each other down. "It was your idea to call Haruhi and Ryo our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at them." Kaoru continued, watching his brother for a reaction only to see none. "Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with them, aren't you?" Kaoru asked, earning the reaction he sought as Hikaru gaped in shock before breaking their stare down to look away, a now horrified Tamaki entering into their battle grounds.

"What?!" Tamaki demanded to know, eyes wide in shock and jaw dropped wide open.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru defended quickly once he could look back at his brother who was now glancing in the direction of the two watching girls. "Man, you're such a freaking idiot!" Hikaru snapped angrily as Kaoru turned his gaze away from the girls finally.

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki cried, still intruding on the twins argument.

"Why would I fall for them? I mean, they look like a pair of Tanuki's." Hikaru continued on as the two girls in question gained tick marks over their heads at the uncalled for insult.

"How DARE you call them a pair of raccoon dogs! You're going to pay for that!" Tamaki howled as he charged towards the twins, enraged with them for how they could so openly be so rude to their princesses.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake and a low rumble slowly began to get louder, an evil laughter filling the air.

"Oh god, it's her again." Ren grumbled, holding a hand to the side of her head as Renge emerged from the floor on a pedestal.

"Our beloveds Haruhi and Ryo are in the middle of a beautiful yet poignant five sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of their admirers are twins, torn apart by love." Renge announced, before drifting off into her own dreams of how amazing such a thing could be for Haruhi. "Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge squealed as everyone looked on at her like she was insane.

"Oh but out, otaku." The twins said in unison before walking away from the now crying girl.

"You guys are meanies, you shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" Renge cried before continuing to ball her eyes out until Tamaki walked up to her to try to calm her.

"I thought she was supposed to go back to France." Ren grumbled as she watched the sight from a ways back, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai beside her so they could stay out of the twin situation.

"Apparently she doesn't think France is ready for a Host Club yet." Honey-senpai said with a shrug at the idea, before the twins began yelling once again.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yelled, drawing attention back to them once more. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!" Hikaru growled as he faced off with his brother, faces inches apart with furious scowls present on both of their faces.

"I only do that because you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!" Kaoru growled right back as a crowd of girls began to gather, cooing and crying over the sight of the two handsome twins fighting with one another.

"Who're you calling an idiot?! You're the one who sucks at Math!" Hikaru reminded angrily, leaning forward threateningly as Kaoru held his enraged scowl for his brother.

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!" Kaoru snapped furiously as he leaned forward this time, chest bumping with his brother's as they glared angrily at one another, Kyoya watching them from nearby and writing something down in his little black book.

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!" Hikaru barked at his brother, shoving forward with his chest as he barred his teeth angrily at his brother.

"You toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru barked in turn, shoving back with his own chest as he barred his teeth in response to his older brother.

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!"

"That's it! We're over!" The twins stormed apart from each other finally, stomping the whole way before each found a door to another room, going through and slamming the doors shut with a loud bang.

"Well...that was...unexpected." Ryo mumbled to Haruhi over what they had just witnessed.

"Do they do that often?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular, since the two had basically just erupted she couldn't tell whether that was an uncommon occurrence or not.

"No, they do not." Kyoya answered before turning to go back to maintaining operations, since they were all still supposed to be working as club hours were still in operations.

The next day Haruhi and Ryo got to class before the twins, sitting down and getting out their necessities for class. "You think they're still fighting?" Ryo asked curiously as she looked over her homework one more time.

"Who knows." Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Hey Haruhi, Ryo." The girls glanced up at the familiar voice of Hikaru, only to dawn a shocked look as they spied Hikaru walking their way.

Now, the oldest and most mischievous twin had died his hair pink.

"Good morning." Hikaru said as he walked up to them, setting his things down on the open desk beside Ryo as the girls just stared at the flame pink color of his hair.

"Hikaru, what in the world... happened to your hair? Why is it died pink?" Haruhi was the first to ask the question they'd both been wanting to question.

"Cause pink suits me." Hikaru said with a smile, hands on his hips as Ryo glanced to Haruhi, badly wanting to crack a comment on how the boy preferred pink to a more manly color. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that _Kaoru_ for the rest of my life, you know." Hikaru advised as he continued smiling at his so called accomplishment.

Haruhi and Ryo exchanged a glance as Hikaru spoke, obviously unaware of his brother entering the room with a new hair color as well.

"Good morning, Haruhi and Ryo." Kaoru greeted, standing beside his brother as Hikaru dawned an annoyed expression at how his twin had colored his own hair blue.

"Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi questioned, before Ryo finally burst with her obviously unnecessary comment.

"Thing one and thing two, only one has pink hair!" Ryo announced, pointing at the twins as they both dawned matching annoyed looks before Hikaru finally sat down.

"I finally slept all by myself last night, but I had a nightmare. I dreamed that my stylist had dyed my hair pink." Kaoru advised, a tick mark appearing on the back of Hikaru's head over the blatant attack against him.

"It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming!" Kaoru mused, pulling back the seat beside Haruhi to sit down. Before he could sit down, his chair was kicked out from under him, landing on the floor with a grunt as Hikaru kept his leg out, having knocked the chair away himself.

Before either of the girls between the boys could do anything, Kaoru reached over and knocked Hikaru's chair over with him still in it. Suddenly, both rose to stand in front of each other with blank expressions.

Within a blink of an eye, both hefted their chairs above them, throwing them at the other as they began yelling at one another loudly, picking up every nearby object to throw at each other.

"Well, we got our answer on if they're still fighting." Ryo advised as she watched them throw object, spotting Honey-senpai's bunny even and a second the boy himself.

"Yeah..." Haruhi mumbled as she looked down at her desk with a sigh at the two idiots.

* * *

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter, especially since when I'm writing each chapter I'm also switching screens over to watch the episode as well, so I was laughing most of the time because who couldn't find this episode hilarious? Hey though, we're seeing some different points of view now though, instead of Ren and Mitsukuni. I do have to say though it's a LOT of fun writing for Tamaki, little bundle of crazy. But I also enjoy writing for the twins, as I myself was that way when I was younger. Who can't find it hilarious to prank their siblings, especially when you've got four of them and the oldest was the one who taught you? I'm rambling, I see that.**

**So, anyways, thanks as always for reading! I enjoy watching my traffic stats climb higher and higher with each chapter posted, wish I could get more reviews, but I do get one review per chapter now that I've been requesting it. I enjoyed the last one though, about my characters balancing each other out well. That's what I try to go for, don't want no Mary sues or whatever they're called now a days. 1 more review before next post, so go type that review quick, because the more reviews I get the faster I type chapters!**


	8. The Twins Fight: Part 2

**Greetings yet again readers!**** I think I write my chapters faster when I have to break them in to two parts. That wasn't even planned for the last chapter, but forced since I had to rush my dog to the animal hospital. Either way, I got to add in a bit more conversation between the characters due to it I guess. Before I begin, I forgot to mention this last chapter. I do realize that I skipped the episode where Renge was first shown, but that was mainly for reasons to be explained in the future, and I just didn't want to deal with Renge full time yet. Do not like girls like her -_-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please do remember to review as the more reviews, the more chapters I post per day. I get enough, I do multiple chapters per day!**

* * *

Haruhi slammed the door shut behind her, pressing her back to it as Ryo stood in front of her, looking as irritated as she was feeling herself at the moment.

All day the twins have driven them up a wall with their antics. When it wasn't that they were throwing things at each other in class with the girls between them, it was them trying to either trade food with them at lunch, try to spoon feed each of them their own food, sneak bites out of their food while they ate only for the other to try and do it better, or the last one where they started, yet again, throwing things at each other.

Only that time they decided to start throwing food, very narrowly missing the girls had Ren not intervened for them and pulled them out of the dining hall, even dragging Honey-senpai along behind them since he wasn't exactly helping the situation by trying to get the boys to split a cupcake.

The most recent, however, was the boys trying to get the girls to pair up with one of them for independent study, even though both of them wanted to work together without the twins. As usual though, they couldn't take no for an answer and started trying to win them over, only to end up throwing things at one another _yet again _when the other wouldn't give up.

And that time they actually did hit each girl with one thing, so at that point they excused themselves from studies and ran for the club hall, hoping the boys wouldn't follow.

Hopefully they think that they went to the library and are looking for them in the libraries instead of coming here.

"I swear, if they don't stop I'm gonna throw a desk at _them_ next time." Ryo growled, before they heard someone clear their throat, looking towards the person to see the rest of the host club already in the room, sitting around a table as Kyoya wrote in his book, typing on a calculator as well.

"Nice of you two to join us, ladies. We thought you had independent study this period." Kyoya said as the girls walked over, wondering why everyone was just sitting around in the club room on their last period.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she pulled out a chair, sitting down with Ryo taking the chair next to her, glancing towards her sister who was sitting with Honey-senpai, the boy playing with his Usa-Chan while Ren played with her cellphone.

Tamaki had his head down at the head of the table as Mori-senpai just sat on Honey-senpai's other side, looking straight ahead in silence as usual as the quiet beep of Kyoya's calculator filled the air.

"Looking at the numbers, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package." Kyoya announced as the Haruhi and Ryo realized this little meeting was about the devils that had been bothering them all day. "We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, Ryo." Kyoya turned his attention to them now.

"Yes?" The girls asked together as they turned their attention to him and away from looking over the other quiet members of the club.

"I just want you both to know there's no reason for either of you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comments that started the feud between the twins in the first place, right?" Kyoya asked the girls as they turned their gaze to one another.

Clearly, he blames them for all of this.

"It's weird for Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan to be fighting like this, it's never happened before." Honey-senpai spoke up, drawing the attention of the two girls who had seemed to be having a conversation without even speaking.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked as Honey-senpai continued playing with the arms of his Usa-Chan.

"I've known Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan since we were in preschool, we weren't in the same year. I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together." Honey-senpai revealed as Ryo glanced over to her older sister, who was obviously listening but trying to feign that she wasn't by looking down at her phone.

"It's true." Tamaki agreed with the boy lolita. "I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance, except each other." Tamaki explained as Ryo saw Ren finally look up at the words, glancing her way for a second before back down at the phone on the table in front of her.

But words could be spoken with a glance too, in their world. Ryo knew what her sister wanted to say just by looking her way.

"Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki concluded, folding his arms as he looked down at the table.

Ryo continued watching her sister as the older girl continued typing on her phone, obviously unwilling to glance up anymore at the conversation. But she knew what Ren wanted to convey to her. She wanted to remind her of something, more so.

Of the fact that not too long ago, they weren't much different from the twins themselves.

Ryo looked away finally, and towards Haruhi who was obviously in her own thoughts.

Later, the club was open for business again. But, unfortunately, the twins were once again at each other once more, so no one had come to operations. This time they were throwing everything in the music room at each other that they could get their hands on as the other host club members watched in frustration.

Tamaki was slouched slightly over as Haruhi and Ryo stood beside him, watching in silence as the pile of objects grew, somehow even Honey-senpai getting thrown into the mix once more, and then Ren got into the mix just to get to the top of the pile and pull Honey down before he got hurt.

Was this never going to end?

The pile of thrown objects was to the ceiling before the twins finally stopped, gasping for breath as they were tired as this was about the fourth time today they've thrown objects at one another.

"Ugh, don't you guys think that maybe, it's time you give up all this fighting?" Tamaki finally asked, holding his forehead in frustration as he looked down at the floor instead of towards the little devils. "It's driving me insane." Tamaki grumbled, shaking a little even with his frustration over the situation.

"What you say? It's driving _you_ insane?! You've got to be kidding me! How do you think _I _feel right now?! Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru!" Hikaru howled at his brother, eyes filled with rage as he looked towards the blue haired twin. "The truth is, I hate your guts!" Hikaru revealed as the other hosts just watched in tired frustration.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru said before pulling open his blazer, pulling out a little wooden Beelzenef doll. "In fact, I hate you so much, I bought this! Beelzenef the curse doll!" Kaoru held the doll out towards his twin with an angry scowl.

Tamaki shrieked in fear as tick marks appeared before Haruhi and Ryo's heads.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back." Kaoru advised as he pulled out a permanent marker, his brother scowling angrily at him for having that stupid doll. "From this day forward, you're going ti experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow." Kaoru revealed as he wrote on the back of the doll quickly, no one noticing that two girls had suddenly vanished from the crowd.

Within seconds, a fist struck both twins on the top of the head roughly, Haruhi and Ryo standing behind the boys with furious scowls.

"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" The girls howled at the boys as the twins cried out in pain, falling to their knees as Haruhi snatched the doll out of Kaoru's hands, the rest of the host club members watching in shock that the two girls would hit the twins so willingly.

"What do you think you're doing?! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" Haruhi chastised as she held the wooden doll out towards the now shocked twins on the ground in front of them. "Both of you are at fault here, but what is really sad is that you brought everyone around you into this mess!" Haruhi continued as the twins just continued to stare up at them.

"Now apologize to each other right now!" Ryo snarled, both of them leaning down towards the twins in their anger.

"If you don't make up, then neither of us is ever going to let either of you over to our houses, have we made ourselves clear!" The girls barked in unison as the twins on the ground in front of them just continued to stare up at them in shock, tears still in their eyes from the hit.

Silence fell over the room for a brief moment, before suddenly both of the twins dawned matching smirks. "Hmm." The twins hummed in unison before standing up, Haruhi and Ryo confused now by their sudden change in demeanor. "So what you're saying girls, is that if we make up, we can come over to your houses?" The twins asked in perfect unison once more, rounding around the girls, before wrapping their arms around each others shoulders as they were beside the girls.

Haruhi looked at the twins, before down at the doll in her hand, turning it to see on the back was the word blank, both girls eyes widening in horror.

The girls yelled out in horror as they realized what had just happened, turning white as the twins grinned at them like Cheshire cats.

The twins high-fived each other before suddenly their bodies were inter tangled, Hikaru holding Kaoru in his arms and nudging his chin up with his index finger. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru cried, tears in each of their eyes as he looked down at his brother.

"Don't say that, Hikaru." Kaoru cried, holding his brother's face in his hands. "I was so worried. I could never live with myself if I ever knew that I hurt you." Kaoru continued as the rest of the Host Club just watched them in horror to how they had fallen for this charade, Haruhi and Ryo still looking down at the word written on the back of the doll as the others stood behind them now.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!" Hikaru promised as they continued to hold one another in a tight embrace.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru continued to sob quietly in their embrace as the rest of the club just stared in their horror, pale as ghosts.

The doll slipped from Haruhi's hands as the girls fell to their knees over how the twins had done this to them.

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean you guys have been faking it this entire time?!" Honey howled as he waved his arms around, running back and forth in front of the twins as Tamaki face planted the floor, gurgling quietly over how he had been made a fool by these twins.

"You two are the worst hosts ever! You're supposed to be good and kind, not torturing everyone with your stupid pranks!" Ren was in a similar situation to Honey, but standing in front of the twins while Honey continued running back and forth in his rage.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored!" The twins reminded as they continued hugging, more focused on each other than the girls collapsed on the floor in horror over how all day they've been tortured by these devils all just for the twins to be entertained.

"They...totally fooled us." Haruhi murmured as the twins laughed behind her, Ryo on her hands and knees beside her.

Tamaki slowly raised his head to look at the embracing twins. "Twins...with too much time on their hands...are the devils." Tamaki cried as the two boys turned to him, sticking their tongues out at him for his words.

Before either of the twins could stop sticking their tongues out at one another though, suddenly a chair was thrown their way, narrowly missing as they jumped out of the way.

A ways off, hefting another chair, was Ryo, having come to with enough rage to punish the twins for years to come. "You two have gone mad! First you almost kill me at the party, then you hit both of us with objects in class!" Ryo howled before flinging the next chair, almost hitting Kaoru this time had Hikaru not grabbed his twin in time.

"Are you insane, you almost hit Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped at the girl before this time she threw a plate that had been on a nearby table, cake flying off of it and hitting him in the face as the plate shattered on the wall behind him.

"It was just a joke!" Kaoru reasoned before yelping and jumping out of the way as the table itself went flying their way, running the other way to try to get out of another fight like this. He'd already had to do it four times with his brother.

"What's your deal?!" Hikaru snapped as he wiped at the cake on his face, scowling furiously at the enraged Russian across the room who now had found an empty cart. "It was just a joke, have a sense of humor!" Hikaru growled before hefting the chair that she had thrown, throwing it back as she kicked the rolling cart towards him.

"You hit Haruhi and I with chairs in class!" Ryo yelled at the little devil as she dodged the chair easily, throwing an ottoman this time as Hikaru threw the other chair she had thrown at them.

The rest of the host club was left to watch in horror as another fight of throwing objects was begun, but this time between Hikaru and Ryo, another pile beginning to form of objects.

Ren watched in curiosity from a ways back, smirking slightly to herself as Ryo cursed at the boy in their native language and the twin yelled at her in Japanese. This was a first. She'd never seen Ryo fight with someone she didn't know too well like this.

"This is going to add to your debts, I hope you realize that." Kyoya voiced in as Ren glanced back at him writing in his little black book.

"She hasn't broken anything but that plate. And besides, the twins were doing this way before her, so why's it got anything to do with us?" Ren questioned before looking back as the two began throwing cakes at each other now, having each found a cart full of them.

"I've never seen Hikaru fight with anyone besides me before." Kaoru advised as he stood beside Ren, watching as the two continued to throw cakes at each other, Honey crying over how they were wasting so much cake before running off to try to catch some of it.

"Ryo either, but then again we don't purposefully make people mad to the point that they want to fight us." Ren said with a glance between the twins, having not had classes with them but knowing that they had driven Haruhi and Ryo crazy with their fighting all day since they all had the exact same classes together.

"It was just a joke." Kaoru reminded once more as Ren rolled her eyes at their ideas of jokes.

"Yes, and so supposedly was that incident at the party that left me with bandages on my hands and arms for days." Ren also reminded as she took notice of Honey-senpai now being thrown again, obviously having wanted that cake pretty bad.

The next day the guests were back in the club once more now that the twins were done with their fight, most of them gathered around the two as they cooed over how happy they were that the two were back to normal.

Haruhi and Ryo were yet again carrying around tea pots and cakes for the guests as they heard that horrid phrase that began the whole mess in the first place. "Its time to play the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins chimed in their perfect unison as Haruhi glanced to the obviously annoyed girl beside her.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of their guests said with a happy smile as the twins raised their arms.

"We have a winner!" The twins announced with a smile, before Haruhi and Ryo passed by them on their way to pass out cakes.

"It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now that you have those wild hair colors." Another girl said as Haruhi and Ryo stopped in their steps.

"No it isn't." The girls took the boys bit from them as they flicked their eyes back at the boys with knowing looks.

"The blue one is Hikaru today." Ryo revealed with a knowing smirk, figuring that he had to change colors since she had gotten cake all in his hair yesterday, much to her delight over having done so since he deserved it.

"The pink one is Kaoru. You two switched colors for today, huh?" Haruhi asked with a knowing smirk of her own over how she and Ryo had these two figured out.

The twins just stared back at the girls with a blank expression before they turned around and went back to passing out cakes to the guests, unaware that the twins were still watching them as they walked away.

Kaoru gently took his brother's hand as they stared after the girls, looking towards his brother once the girls were focused on the guests. "_Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people. Us, and everyone else. But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world._" Kaoru thought to himself as he glanced back at the girls, knowing his brother would understand what he wanted to say without words leaving his mouth.

Haruhi and Ryo listened to their guests tell them stories in silence, sitting by the windows with the girls as Ren did their rounds of refills for them. They had been so focused on the girls that they didn't even notice that the twins kept glancing their way every so often.

The next day everything was seemingly back to normal in class for the two girls. The boys weren't trying to throw things at one another, or get the girls to pick one of them over the other. In fact, they were being hospitable to everyone for once, even leaving them alone so that they could work together in peace.

"So all you're doing this weekend is homework? Nothing fun?" Ryo asked once it was independent study time, Haruhi busily working on a writing assignment that was due next week.

"I have to stay at the top of my class, remember. My scholarship is more demanding than yours." Haruhi reminded the girl as Ryo rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Doesn't hurt to take a break, you know." Ryo commented as she looked down at the papers scattered over her desk, before sensing someone standing behind her, looking back only to frown when she saw the matching devious smiles.

"So, you two have no plans this weekend?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi glanced back, having not noticed the boys behind them and probably wouldn't have if Hikaru hadn't spoken.

"Then how's about we come over to one of your houses. Say, tonight?" Kaoru asked as Ryo turned to Haruhi now, knowing that her friend would say no since she never really liked people coming to her house.

Ryo and Ren had seen her apartment before, and met her father, but she wasn't sure that anyone else has seen it since they were in middle school.

"No, I'm busy this weekend." Haruhi said before turning back to her writing assignment, Ryo following suit to finish her own assignment.

"Aww, don't lie." Perfect unison as always, the girls just wished they'd go bother some other poor innocent girl than themselves.

"We've heard you two talking. All you have planned for this weekend is homework." Hikaru reminded with a smile as he and Kaoru rounded the girls desks to stand in front of them, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's neck and his twin doing the same.

"So what about you, Ryo? What have you planned?" Kaoru asked the ash blonde girl as she kept her gaze on her assignment, unwilling to look at the two devils standing in front of them.

"Nothing to do with either of you, that's for sure. No way in hell I'm letting either of you know where I live." Ryo stated bluntly as the two boys exchanged a glance, before grinning down at Ryo as they leaned down to be closer to her.

"Why not? Don't you miss us on the weekend?" Hikaru asked as he placed his hands on his hips, smiling innocently when Ryo glanced up at him with an annoyed expression.

"I'd rather knock a glass fountain over on to you than spend my weekend listening to you two." Ryo advised, ignoring the girls nearby who were gossiping about them and how she was being so rude to the supposedly handsome twins.

"We said we were sorry." The twins reminded as Ryo held up a hand, not wanting to hear it anymore about that stupid fountain prank since her sister went home in bandages that night.

"Come on, Ryo. Let us come over to your house tonight." Hikaru tried to coerce the girl as he and Kaoru each sat on the edge of her desk, only for her to pick her things up and move to the empty desk on the other side of Haruhi's.

"No way in hell." Ryo said simply before going back to her assignment, ignoring the twins once more as they held a look of determination while looking towards her.

Later on after club hours, Ryo and Ren left with Haruhi while the boys hung back in the club room. "What's this about now, you two?" Tamaki asked, still a bit upset with the twins over all the stress they caused this week alone.

"We've planned a host club outing for tomorrow." The twins announced as Tamaki snapped up, obviously annoyed with the twins for planning things for the club without him.

"Why was I not told before any of this? I am the king, I should have been told sooner!" Tamaki whined as the twins watched him stomp his feet and pout like a child. "Where are we going?" Tamaki finally asked after calming down.

"The Nikolai home!" The twins announced excitedly before turning to Kyoya with a matching set of devious smiles, since if anyone knew where they lived, it would be him.

"If you're turning to me because you want to know where they live, I don't know yet." Kyoya advised as he continued looking over things on his new tablet, ignoring the shocked looks he earned from the twins and Tamaki over how he didn't know something.

"How could you not know?" Hikaru demanded to know. This was the Shadow King, the man who found out things about them that even they didn't know about.

"The Nikolai family is very secretive. The only information I've found is about Ren and Ryo, I can't even find anything about their parents. All I know is when they came to Japan, and what middle school they attended with Haruhi because I found their student Ids." Kyoya advised before turning his full attention back to his tablet.

"Do the girls know that you're planning to come over?" Honey asked as he glanced up at the devious twins, getting his answer when they just continued smiling innocently. "Ren and I are supposed to be studying together this weekend for a test on Monday, why don't you just call and ask Ryo?" Honey asked as he played with his Usa-Chan.

"Wait, is Ren letting you come over to her house?" Kaoru asked, only for Honey to shake his head at the question.

"We're going to be studying at the park, it's supposed to be nice weather this weekend." Honey advised before the twins dawned devious looks once more.

"When and where are you two studying together?" The twins asked in unison as they leaned down close to the boy lolita, who backed up a bit nervously from their proximity.

"We're supposed to meet in Shin-Edogawa Garden around ten tomorrow." Honey murmured quietly as he continued backing away from the devious twins, before turning and running to Takashi once they were focused back on each other with devious smiles.

The next day, Ren and Honey-senpai were sitting together beneath one of the cherry trees in the park, focused on their studying for their elective class so much that they didn't even notice two spying devils nearby.

"I still don't think you should have joined my class." Ren reminded Honey-senpai as she looked over the papers that their instructor had given them, shooting the boy a teasing smile as he feigned that he was hurt by her words.

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy being in every class with me?" Honey asked, tears in his eyes as Ren rolled her eyes at him, knowing that since there was no one around, she was home free from his plots to use his looks against her.

"How long are they going to be here? I'm tired." Hikaru complained from where he was hiding behind a stone lantern, slouching up against the structure.

"You're the one who said we were going to follow her home, so someone had to be here to watch them." Kaoru reminded as he peeked around the corner of the structure to look at the two students sitting beneath the cherry tree, laughing and looking over their work.

"Why couldn't someone else do it." Hikaru continued to complain as he slid down against the structure more, looking ready to fall asleep.

"Because no one else thought we should be spying on Ren and Honey-senpai." Kaoru reminded his brother once again, before hearing him grumble tiredly.

"We could have just made Honey-senpai do it." Hikaru grumbled before pulling out his phone, beginning to play a game on it while they waited for the 3rd years to finish studying and Ren to go home.

"So why are you still dressing like a boy when we're not in school?" Honey asked as Ren read over the paper on her lap.

"What do you mean? I'm not dressed like a boy." Ren said as she looked over her appearance, wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a white graphic tee. It's not like she was wearing clothes specifically for boys like at school.

A glance back at Honey-senpai showed Ren that he was now flustered, obviously embarrassed for having been so rude as to have said something like that to her. "I...I'm sorry." Honey said quietly as Ren turned her attention back to the papers on her lap.

"I don't dress like some girly girl, just to let you know for the future." Ren advised as she kept her eyes on the paper and away from the red faced boy lolita a few feet away from her, neither of them taking notice of the snickering twins spying from nearby.

Before long the two were finished and Ren was preparing to head home. "If you want, I could walk you home." Honey offered as they stood at the edge of the park, wanting to make up for his insensitivity towards her dressing style somehow.

"It's fine. I don't need a bodyguard, if that's why you're offering." Ren advised as she slung her bag over her shoulder, figuring he wanted to make sure she was safe after the exam attack.

"I wasn't offering for that reason, Ren." Honey murmured, nervous still around her since she had that intimidating air about her, and was obviously annoyed with him still for his tactless comment.

"Really, it's fine. I don't live far, and I need the exercise. I'll talk to you later." Ren said with a quick wave goodbye before turning the other way and heading off, leaving Honey to watch her go before a car pulled up beside him, someone jumping out and pulling him in quickly before the car was off again.

"Don't get too close, otherwise she will see us." Kaoru advised the driver as Takashi sat beside him, Honey sitting on his lap but obviously unhappy about the situation.

"Why would she walk home? She obviously doesn't live around here, this is all rich class citizens." Hikaru commented as he sat beside Tamaki, who looked like he didn't really enjoy the idea of following the girl to where she lived.

"She might be taking a bus home, that's what people tend to do." Kyoya reminded the boy who obviously knew nothing about commoner living.

The car followed a ways behind Ren as she walked, stopping once at a stall on the street but walking away with nothing. "Are commoners usually this friendly?" Kaoru asked as he watched for the fifth time as Ren waved to someone.

"Anyone can be friendly, regardless of their class." Kyoya was beginning to think that the twins had never interacted with any class lower than their own until they met the girls.

"I still don't think that we should be following her. It's not right, we could have just asked." Honey murmured as he hugged his Usa-Chan that Takashi had brought for him, feeling a bit better with the plush animal in his arms but only slightly.

"She's slowing down." Tamaki advised, before watching as Ren walked up to a large gate.

"What's she doing here?" The twins asked before watching as Ren typed something onto a keypad beside the large gate, and seconds later the gate slid open enough for her to slip in, before slamming shut once she was through.

"Friends house?" Kaoru asked with his hands up in a shrug, unsure before Kyoya ordered the driver to stop in front of the gate. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked before Kyoya got out of the car, motioning for the rest to follow.

"Look at the flag near the house." Kyoya advised, motioning for the men to look inside the gate.

All eyes followed his direction to see two flags inside the property. One was the typical Japanese flag, but beneath that was the foreign flag easily known by Kyoya to be from Russia.

Everyone's eyes were wide now as they looked away from the flag at the building behind the gates.

Inside the gate, it was obvious that the secretive girls weren't commoners like they believed. Because there was no possible way a commoner could own a mansion in Japan.

Kyoya hummed as he added that to the list of things about the two secretive Russians.

* * *

**Like its been said before, damn near impossible to keep a secret with boys like those found in the Host Club around. But it wouldn't really be that interesting if they never found out about the girls, now would it? I do enjoy the build up though, it' fun to write it. But my favorite part of this chapter was writing the fight scenes, since I personally have gotten into one of those cake fights before.**

**Ended up with cake all over the yard and house, but it was hilariously fun none the less!**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading. I enjoy watching my traffic feed rise, but not as much as seeing that I have new reviews. As I said before you started reading, I do willingly post multiple chapters per day if I get enough reviews. The requirement for me to do a next day post is 1 review for the moment, but for me to post more than one chapter a day the requirement is 3 reviews for now. I do write fast enough that I can afford a few hours to write out the chapters as they're partially planned and I have free time for the moment.**

**But anyways, 1 review for next day post, 3 if you want me to post again today! Thanks as always, and keep watching for more chapters!**


	9. Hide and Seek

**Greetings once more. I don't quiet have much to say this time, aside from I need reviews fast otherwise my typing of this story will slow down, so go ahead and read and enjoy. And please, remember to review this time.**

* * *

The host club men gaped in shock at the manor in front of them. It looked like it was relatively knew, almost like it was built for the family since it looked like a mixture of Japanese and Russian architecture. The boys continued gaping at the sight before Kyoya asked the driver and Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru to go pick up Haruhi.

"What are we doing now then?" Mitsukuni asked as they stood outside the gate, Kyoya on the phone but watching for the other three to return with Haruhi.

"Once they get back, we're going to visit Ren and Ryo." Kyoya advised as he hung up his phone, smiling at the two remaining boys before turning his gaze towards the manor in front of them.

These girls certainly had quiet a lot of secrets to keep, and were doing quiet a good job at it. He couldn't find this out himself had the twins not plotted to come "surprise" Ryo today. He couldn't even find anything on their parents, which was even more surprising since there had to be some account of the Nikolai family if they owned this property.

Before long, Kyoya had charmed his ways past the gates as usual, a maid greeting them at the door. "You're friends of the sisters, yes? They're somewhere within, Ms. Ren should be practicing in the dojo if she's the one you're looking for, but she just got home so she might be changing. Ms. Ryo on the other hand should be in the home theater." The maid advised as the boys looked around the luxurious main hall.

"Would you mind terribly leading us to either one of them?" Kyoya asked politely, smiling at the young foreign maid as she agreed and began to lead them further into the large manor, going quiet as the boys followed behind her.

"Did you know that they lived her?" Tamaki asked as he trailed behind Haruhi, who was unhappy over having basically being kidnapped just to come see her friends.

"Yes." Haruhi said simply as they walked through the silent manor.

"Are the parents of Ren and Ryo home today? I'd like to meet them." Kyoya said to the maid as he walked beside her, professional as always.

"The parents of the girls do not live here." The maid advised as the group, except for Haruhi, dawned a shocked expression at the news. "They still reside in Russia. They only visit during the winter months. Otherwise they remain in Moscow where the family resides full time." The maid explained before the sounds of music began to drift towards them as they walked down the long hallway. "That would be Ms. Ryo in the theater." The maid said with a sigh as she continued leading the way.

The maid came to a stop in front of a large golden door, where behind the sounds of talking and music could be heard coming from, as well as laughter every so often. The maid opened the door to reveal a large TV taking up the entirety of the opposite wall, and in front of it was a black sectional couch, from which the sounds of laughing at the TV could be heard.

"Ms. Ryo, you have visitors." The maid announced, and a second later Ryo sat up from where she had been laying and looked over, only to leap up in horror upon spotting the Host Club.

"How did you all find out where I lived?!" Ryo demanded to know as she spotted Haruhi being dragged along by Tamaki.

"I did not tell them, I swear." Haruhi defended, hands up in defense as Ryo walked around the couch, intent on finding out how these monsters found her house.

"Nice place you got here, _commoner_." Hikaru said sarcastically as Ryo walked up to them, obviously unhappy that her weekend had been intruded upon by them.

"You followed my sister home from her study session at the park, didn't you?" Ryo questioned, getting her answer when the twins eyes widened at how she hit the nail on the head so quickly.

"You guys stalked Ren home?" Haruhi asked, since no one had told her that that was how they found out where the girls lived.

"I'm confused, are these boys not your friends, Ms. Ryo?" The maid intruded as she came to stand beside the youngest girl of the house with a apologetic look.

"No, they are, Liliya. I just didn't invite them over, or even tell them where I lived for that matter." Ryo advised with a glare in the direction of the boys who had basically stalked her older sister home.

"I have to say, I like your place. A lot for just the two of you though." Kaoru said as he leaned on Ryo's shoulder, Hikaru coming around to lean on her other side.

"I think you should dress like this to school too, suits you." Hikaru said as he tugged at the collar of Ryo's black tank top that showed the boys just how much of a girl she was, even if it had tom boy written over the front in white letters. Hikaru dropped his gaze to her white jeans, only for Ryo to shove him off, and instead he stole the white fedora that had been on her head, holding it up in the air in what he considered out of her reach.

"Promise to wear it to school, then we'll give you back your hat." Kaoru bargained as he wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck from behind, chin on her shoulder as Ryo jumped up, breaking from his grasp and taking back her hat with ease.

"I will sick my dogs on you if you touch me or my clothes again." Ryo warned before turning her gaze to the other boys. "Let me guess, you charmed your way past the security gates?" Ryo asked the shadow king as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I would have called your parents, but I couldn't contact them. Now I see why though, since they're in Moscow as your maid told us." Kyoya said with a smug smile over how he learned more about the girls in a few minutes than in the few weeks that he had known them.

"Well aren't you just proud of yourself." Ryo grumbled back, arms still folded over her chest before Honey suddenly appeared in front of her vision.

"Your maid said that Ren was practicing in the dojo. You two have a dojo here? What does she practice?" Honey-senpai asked Ryo as she glanced towards the now retreating maid, scowling at the retreating woman before turning her gaze back to Honey-senpai.

"She's probably practicing for her class if she's in there." Ryo said with a shrug before Tamaki suddenly crushed her in a hug.

"Why didn't you two tell Daddy that you weren't commoners? There's no reason to hide things from Daddy, remember?" Tamaki cooed as he began to spin around with Ryo in his arms, before she shoved her way out of his arms.

"_This_ is why. I didn't want all of you just showing up at our house unannounced when Ren and I are trying to relax." Ryo growled, which in turn sent Tamaki into a corner with a cloud over his head as she held a hand to her temple.

"We wanted to see where you lived, but you wouldn't tell us when we could come so we came to see ourselves." The twins said in unison as they once again wrapped themselves around Ryo, only for Haruhi to intervene this time, much to Ryo's happiness over it.

"Alright, enough. I told you all when you dragged me here it wasn't a good idea. You should have just been patient and waited for her to invite you over." Haruhi reminded the boys before Honey-senpai drew Ryo's attention back to him once more.

"Can we have a tour of your house then while we're here?" Honey-senpai asked innocently, big mahogany eyes full of innocence and happiness as flowers danced around his head as he looked up at Ryo, who unfortunately was unable to resist the request due to his charms.

"Why does she do what he asks but not us?" Hikaru asked, a bit agitated since Honey-senpai always got what he wanted from Ryo, but when they asked they always got the same answer. No.

"Because he has never given her a reason to not like him." Haruhi answered honestly, ignoring the glare that earned from the twins as she walked up to walk beside Ryo.

As she was leading the Hosts around, the sounds of music began to reach them in the otherwise silent house. "And that would be Ren in the dojo." Ryo said before heading towards the source, Honey-senpai suddenly bouncing up to walk beside her.

The sounds of pop music grew louder as they reached a set of sliding double doors, pulling them open to reveal a large courtyard.

"How big is this place? It didn't look big from the gates." Kaoru complained as he and Hikaru walked behind the girls, Tamaki, Kyoya and Takashi taking up the rear.

"Don't ask questions you don't really wanna know the answers to." Ryo said as she lead them through the doors into the large courtyard, the walkways lined with flowers as she continued walking before rounding a corner to where the music was sounding off from.

In the middle of the courtyard was a large outdoor dojo, the music originating from a set of speakers as the group spotted a newly changed Ren crouched down in front of the dock where her phone was plugged in to to play the music, swaying a bit with the music even in her crouched position.

Mitsukuni perked up a bit at seeing Ren before noticing she had changed from earlier when they had been studying together at the park. She wasn't wearing the same graphic tee or low rise jeans.

Now, she had put on what he could guess was a faux fur vest, white tank top and a black fedora tipped back a bit. With a glance down she had traded her low rise jeans from earlier for a pair of black skinny jeans. Mitsukuni glanced away shyly as he realized it was inappropriate for him to be staring at her clothing choice.

If anything, now he definitely knew she could dress like a girl, if in a tomboyish manner.

"Mitsukuni." Mitsukuni glanced up at his cousin's voice to see him smiling down at him with a knowing look, looking away as a red tint came to his face.

Why did Takashi have to know and see everything?

It took Mitsukuni about a second to recognize the music however, recognizing it as being the music that their instructor played in their dance class. Was she practicing the routine and not martial arts in the dojo?

As the music continued, his questions were answered as Ren began to move with the music in the patterns that they had been taught in class, but not yet done themselves. He was supposed to be Ren's partner, as they were closest in height in the class, but he kept finding excuses because it was a bit embarrassing dancing in a class where he was one of few boys, but from what he had learned the only straight boy for that matter.

He never had a problem with people staring at him, since he did join the Host Club, but the way some of the girls, and even the few boys, were eyeing him in class was a bit embarrassing.

"If you think I don't know you're back there, Ryo, you need to brush up on being quieter." Ren's voice suddenly pierced the music, reaching them as she turned to them, only for her eyes to widen and her leap behind a nearby wooden pillar. "What are you people doing here?!" Ren yelled as she hid herself, the twins laughing as Ryo and Haruhi walked up onto the dojo where the girl was now hiding since she wasn't dressed in her normal boyish attire.

"Apparently, they tracked you home after your study session in the park." Ryo advised as Ren dawned an angry look now, looking around the pillar to glare daggers at the group, or more specifically Honey-senpai since it was him that she had been studying with.

Mitsukuni jumped back slightly at the glare that was directed his way, flushing white as he realized she thought he had come up with this plan. "I didn't plan this! It was them!" Mitsukuni tried to assure as he pointed to the twins who followed him to the park that morning, jumping up into Takashi's arms though when her glare didn't falter, eyes tearing up as he tried to get her anger off of him and towards the twins instead.

"Now why hide from us? I think you look good in that. Both of you should try dressing like this more often." Hikaru said as he walked up onto the dojo with Kaoru, rounding the pillar to stand by the girls. "But then we might have more competition for all of your attention." Hikaru mused with a smirk at the girls before dodging when Ryo tried to hit him.

"Come on, Ren. Why don't you dress like this more often? It looks cute on you." Kaoru purred teasingly as he ran a finger along the rim of her fedora, jumping back when she tried to hit him.

A tick mark suddenly appeared over Mitsukuni's forehead as he watched the twins flirt and tease the girls up on the dojo shamelessly. Why were they allowed to be like that towards the girls? If he so much as messed up and thought Ren was dressing like a boy, she gives him the silent treatment o anything but school work.

It's not fair, why do they basically get away with acting like that?

"Why are you people on my property?!" Ren demanded once she had gotten the twins away from her, standing a few feet away with Haruhi and Ryo.

"We wanted to see where you two lived, but since Ryo wouldn't give us directions, we found out ourselves." Hikaru said with a proud smile, even though the girls were glaring angrily at him for basically stalking Ren back to the estate.

"_I _wanted to pay my respects to the Nikolai family. But I did not know that you two were living without your parents. My poor daughters!" Tamaki had walked up onto the dojo as he spoke before swooping the girls up into his arms in a big hug, tears pooling in his eyes as the girls tried to get away from the boy.

"I have a question though." Kyoya interrupted the King's cries over his precious daughters. "If you two are, quiet obviously, from a prestigious family, then why not pay your debt off back when I asked you to when you joined?" Kyoya asked the girls as Ren slipped from Tamaki's arms, running away as he began to give chase.

"Maybe it has something to do with what you already know. Our parents aren't in the country, how do you think they would feel to see four million yen suddenly vanish from our account?" Ryo asked in response before breaking free from Tamaki as well and running the opposite way so he would have to choose between one of them to chase at a time.

"Let's play a game!" The twins announced as they watched Tamaki try to choose which Nikolai.

"Haruhi, you know a bunch of commoner games. What would you play in this situation?" Hikaru asked, leaning on Haruhi's shoulder as she stood off to the side, obviously still unhappy that she got dragged in to invading her friends weekend at home.

"Hide and seek." Haruhi said with a shrug, before yelping when Tamaki instead swooped her up in his arms like he always had to do.

"A commoners game! I like the sound of hide and seek. How do you play?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi looked up at him like he was a complete imbecile, before remembering that he was raised in a rick family where he had tons of toys and probably staff to keep him occupied.

"You guys seriously don't know what it is? What, were you kept locked inside the first half of your life?" The boys glanced around, before spotting a pair of legs swinging from the top of the dojo, stepping out to see Ren had somehow managed to get on top of the roof of the dojo.

"How did she get up there?" Kaoru asked quietly before Haruhi began to explain the rules of the game.

"The twins are it then! Never gonna find the Nikolai sisters in their own house!" Ryo announced as the boys looked up to see Ryo had managed to get on top of the roof with her sister.

"Only playing in the courtyard though!" Hikaru demanded, since the courtyard would ensure that the game didn't last that long.

"No, you all wanted to play this game, it's whole house. Just stay out of the rooms where the doors are closed." Ren advised before she and Ryo suddenly ran off to the other side of the roof, a pair of thuds announcing that they had jumped off the roof and were now escaping.

"I want to hide with my daughters!" Tamaki howled before swooping Haruhi up and running off after the sisters who were already out of sight.

"I'm not playing." Kyoya reminded the twins as they scowled, facing each other and closing their eyes to begin counting.

Takashi lifted Mitsukuni up and began to run off with him as the twins counted, heading inside the house since the twins, while smart enough to be in the A class, weren't that bright when it came to games.

Tamaki swooped Haruhi off down the halls as she protested, wanting to be free from his grasp. "Do you know your way around this manor, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he came to a halt at an intersection of hallways.

Haruhi only grumbled in response, having been over enough in the years since she's known the sisters to know her way around by now.

"Then lead the way." Tamaki said before releasing Haruhi to let her lead him to the best hiding place in the manor.

Takashi put Mitsukuni down as he listened to see if he could hear the twins from where they were. They had gone down so many hallways, he was sure that the twins would probably get lost sooner than follow their path. This place was bigger than even his or Mitsukuni's homes.

While Takashi was listening for the twins, Mitsukuni started to walk off, looking at the decor in the hallways. He was looking at a porcelain vase when he noticed the picture frame above it, or more specifically the picture inside the frame.

His eyes immediately recognized Ren and Ryo, but behind them stood whom he could only assume to be their parents. Behind Ryo stood a woman barely taller then Ryo, so he had to assume this was a somewhat recent photo, maybe of them when they were in middle school last year. Her hair was the same ash blonde that Ren and Ryo had, and the same piercing blue color that Ryo's eyes were. She looked like she could be an older version of her daughter actually, except her hair was far longer than Ryo or even Ren's hair.

Unlike her daughters, their mother was wearing a flowery dress, a drastic change from the way they normally saw the two girls dress, since they only got to see them in school when they were wearing their boys uniforms.

Beside her was their father then, with the same silver eyes he'd grown used to Ren casting his way. They held that same examining look that Ren always held in her own eyes, as if she were trying to read someone without asking questions. His hair was slicked back, and he had a thin goatee that made him look more serious. Perhaps he was a business man, maybe that's what their family was prestigious for?

His hand rested on Ren's shoulder, which just showed even more how she was the shortest of the family since he must be at least six feet in comparison to his oldest daughter. The parents didn't look very old though, perhaps they married young and started their family early. Why had neither of the girls ever mentioned them?

Mitsukuni's gaze finally lowered to the two girls in front of the parents, Ryo grinning at the camera with her hands behind her back, a big difference from her silent stoic attitude when in school.

Ren, however, was almost matching her father's expression. She held a gentle smile that he had never seen her give towards anyone before, her hands folded in front of her properly. But her eyes seemed to show more her emotion to him. They held a look of pride, perhaps for her family, but there was a deeper feeling. Was it sorrow?

He'd never really seen Ren sad before, except on exam days. Otherwise she was always relaxed with a lazy smile towards her guests in the club, or focused when in class. Had he really just noticed she didn't really give a genuine smile really in front of them before?

Normally, if she smiled, it was over something wicked or because she was being cocky. But he'd never seen her genuinely smile like she was just happy to be around them.

"Mitsukuni." Mitsukuni glanced up at his cousin before he motioned for him to quickly go hide, heading the other way down the hall.

Focusing a little better, Mitsukuni understood why. In the distance he could hear the twins talking, and running footsteps.

With one last glance at the picture, Mitsukuni turned and started running off down the hallway away from the nearing twins.

Mitsukuni had still been running away from where the twins were when he spotted a door cracked open a bit, slipping inside quickly since it wasn't breaking the rules. "This game is so stupid!" Hikaru's complaints sounded down the hall as he heard the duo's footsteps, hiding behind the door.

"You're the one who asked Haruhi for a game idea, we should have been more careful with the rules, considering this is a mansion." Kaoru reminded before Mitsukuni heard them run past the door he was hiding behind, letting out a breath over how he had hidden well enough to where they didn't even notice this was considered to be an open door.

"They're gonna have to double back, you realize." Mitsukuni jumped at the sound of another voice, turning in the darkness of the room to try to search out who was in the room, before a flashlight turned on, faced towards the ceiling to light up the room.

In the middle of the room was a large sectional couch, which was where Ren was laid out on top of as if she didn't care that if someone walked in and turned the light on, she'd be caught.

"Why aren't you hiding?" Mitsukuni asked as he walked over to Ren, sitting down quickly when she flicked the flashlight off once more.

"Darkness is the perfect place to hide when you do not want anyone to find you." Ren advised as Mitsukuni pulled out his phone to use the little light on it so he could see a little, since the room was pitch black.

Ren was now on the other end of the couch to him, laying back on a mound of pillows with a bored expression as she glanced towards his phone that was giving off the pale light. "Then what would you do if they came in here and turned the light on to see you?" Mitsukuni asked as Ren shrugged at his question.

"I would hear them before they even came in here. I'm not worried, I know my house and how to get around without them seeing me." Ren said confidently as she folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Mitsukuni's eyebrows furrowed at the fact that she was so confident of herself before deciding to look around the room, turning the light away from her.

The floor was covered in plush carpeting that he hadn't noticed before since he had shoes on, a bright white in contrast to the black leather of the couch. The walls were a vibrant red and near the doorway he spotted the Russian flag hanging on the wall.

Turning to look behind the couch, Mitsukuni spotted a large bed canopy bed with burgundy curtains drawn back to reveal the black comforter on the neatly made bed. There was even more pillows on the bed than Ren was laying on currently on the couch. Was this Ren's bedroom?

"Since I see you looking around, you slipped in to my bedroom just to let you know. Meant to close the door more behind me, but I guess you spotted it open even that little bit." Ren advised before standing up from the couch, walking away as Mitsukuni turned his phone's light to follow her to the door, where she closed it enough to where it would appear closed to the twins who were running, but if you were walking you would notice it.

Once it was closed, Ren turned the flashlight back on and towards the ceiling to light up her room once more. "Welcome." Ren said with a slight wave of her hand as she began to walk back over to the couch, flopping back down onto her mound of pillows.

Mitsukuni continued to look around to see a desk with papers scattered over it and Ren's schoolbag on the chair in the corner of the room nearest her bed, wondering why it was so dark in here when normally people kept their bedrooms lit up. He finally found a window on one of the walls, only to see the curtains drawn tightly closed and even clipped together. Did she not like light in her room?

"Why do you keep it so dark in here?" Mitsukuni asked as Ren laid in her pillow mound, eyes closed to make it seem almost like she were sleeping, if he didn't know better he could have actually thought she was.

"I like it dark in my bedroom. Besides, I have a light, I just have it turned off because we're supposed to be hiding." Ren reminded as Mitsukuni stood up from the couch, walking around since while Ren held the flashlight to the ceiling he could walk around without worrying about tripping over something.

There was a shelf on the wall above her desk, holding more photo frames. From where he was standing, he could see pictures of her with Ryo, even one with all three of the girls from what looked like their middle school years. But one particular picture drew his attention as he walked over to see it better.

It was closest to the edge of the shelf, so he could reach up and take it if he wanted, but he held back, looking up at the picture. It was of her and her father, from what looked like years ago. She and her father were both wearing martial arts robes, but they weren't for any Japanese martial arts. He recognized it from one of his matches a few years back, it was a Chinese martial art.

"Ren, do you practice Shaolin Kung Fu?" Mitsukuni asked as he looked at the picture of Ren facing her father in a fighting stance, the older man looking proud as Ren held a look of determination he had never seen before in her gaze.

"Used to. That pictures from when I was fourteen." Ren advised from where she was on the couch, not even looking up as he asked the question.

"Used to? You don't anymore?" Mitsukuni asked, confused since if she knew how to fight, why didn't she fight those boys off at the exams?

Ren held up a hand instead of responding to him, flicking the light off as the sounds of footsteps could he heard from down the hall.

Mitsukuni almost yelped out in fear since, not only was he unable to see, but somehow Ren had gotten across the room to him and seconds and dragged him forward suddenly. Before he knew it, his back hit something soft, before the sound of metal scraping caught his ears as he felt something else hit whatever he was laying on.

"Be quiet." Ren's voice in his ear caused him to jump up slightly before he was shoved back down onto the soft material, beginning to realize she had dragged him onto her bed. His face flared with heat before he buried himself beneath the pillows Ren had shoved him in to, beyond embarrassed now since, not only was this the first time he had ever been in a girl that wasn't his family's room, but now she had pulled him on to her bed like it was nothing.

"...should have at least found the boss, he's horrible at games!" The sounds of the twins voices entered the room as Mitsukuni realized that they weren't running anymore. They might notice the door cracked open.

"Maybe we should have gone down the other hallways, this one really only lead to a dead end." Kaoru's voice was raspy, obviously they were out of breath from running up and down the halls of the manor.

"Hey wait, was that door open last time we passed here?" Uh oh, they noticed the door.

Mitsukuni buried himself deeper beneath the pillows, before feeling the plush mattress shift slightly, Ren probably doing the same.

The sound of the door creaking let them know that the twins had entered the room now, their footsteps so loud that anyone would know they were around. They weren't very good at being sneaky.

"It's too dark." Kaoru complained as Mitsukuni managed to worm his way beneath the comforter, now covered by the comforter and pillows, so hopefully they wouldn't spot him if they found the light.

"Use your phone." Hikaru said as Mitsukuni again felt the bed shift, freezing slightly before realizing it was Ren again, following his lead and getting beneath the comforter.

"Who's room is this? It's so dark." Kaoru grumbled as the two hidden in the bed heard them continue to look around.

"Looks like we found little Ren's room." Hikaru said with a laugh as the two figured they spotted her school bag on her desk chair.

"This bed looks like it's decades old. Look at these curtains." Was that the noise he heard when Ren pushed him on to the bed? Did she pull the curtains back before getting up on to the bed herself? Maybe he should get a bed like this.

"How mad do you think she'd be if we messed up her bed? Her room is so neat and tidy elsewhere." Hikaru advised as they heard the metal scrape of the curtains being drawn back. "Everything is red and black in this room except for the floor." Hikaru grumbled as the bed shifted, the two on it stiffening before there was another shift.

"It's really soft. Maybe Ryo's is the same, not that you'd ever get close enough to hers." Mitsukuni felt Ren move beside him, obviously she must have been irked by the comment about Hikaru and Ryo. She knew her sister couldn't stand the more mischievous twin.

"Not that I'd want to." Hikaru said with a laugh. Mitsukuni had to grab Ren to try to keep her from lunging at the twins, only to cover his mouth with his free hand when he felt soft flesh, having not been able to see but figuring he did _not_ grab her arm or leg like he was trying to.

And the fact that her body went stiff was even more reason to believe that, once the twins were gone, he was in trouble.

"Let's play with the bed." Hikaru chimed happily as the bed shifted again, the twins both on the bed now.

Knowing he was going to be in trouble anyways, Mitsukuni quickly reached for Ren again, this time finding her arm, and pulled her to him to try to conceal both of them better, fighting the embarrassment that rose over having her so close.

The twins were laughing as the bed shifted again, before the sounds of running footsteps caught everyone's ears. "We hear you!" Suddenly there was a thud, and even more running footsteps as the twins ran after whoever had ran by.

Once the twins were long gone, Mitsukuni let go of Ren. He remained still however, waiting for the rage that was sure to come his way from Ren.

* * *

**Poor, Mitsukuni, just an awkward teen when around Ren it seems since, no matter how hard he tries, he can never seem to go long without making a blunder. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Figured, might make things more interesting if I incorporate and old time favorite game of children, I personally had modified versions of Hide and Seek though like Ghost Hide and Seek, or one called Jailbreak where it took up a whole freaking neighborhood. Imagine having to find players in a whole neighborhood, not just some manor!**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading. I enjoy seeing that it's getting at least 25 views per chapter before each update. But, I'd really prefer to get reviews about now, since this is chapter 9 already. Do me a favor, scroll down and type a few words. Don't even gotta be nice, just a little review. My need to write chapters is slowing down as I see I don't get reviews, that's why I keep going to play more games on my Steam Account. Review, and I may post two chapters per day!**


	10. The Tension

**Greetings readers. First, I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed. I actually laughed at the reviews, since while I do feel a bit bad for Honey over his bumbling, nervous nature, it's actually quiet common for teens around the opposite gender. Fortunate for me, I've always been focused on my writing since I was 7, so I never really had those issues since my mind has always been set on my work. But anyways, I'd like to apologize for yesterday. I know I said I'd post after one review, but yesterday I just had to take a day off since almost every day I do my minimum of writing 10 pages per chapter.**

**Either way, thanks as always for reading. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The moment the twins were gone chasing after whomever had ran past the room, Mitsukuni quickly jumped up from where he had been buried beneath the pillows and comforter, trying to get the rose like scent out of his nose. Whomever did her sheets sure enjoyed the smell of flowers, cause it was really strong.

He was only up on his knees on the huge plush bed when he felt the bed shift under Ren's weight, glancing towards where he thought she was in the darkness. "Just to let you know, you grabbed my chest." He was pretty sure that, if there were a chance to see him in the dark, he was probably red as Ren's bedroom walls.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mitsukuni apologized quickly as he leaped off the bed, only for his foot to be caught in the comforter and end up tripping and slamming down on the floor.

Could this day get any worse?

Ryo smirked as she watched the twins run past her, obviously unaware that this suit of armor was still capable of being opened and worn. They would never find her. She knew where to hide in this house that those idiots wouldn't look. Besides, they were too busy chasing after the already long gone Mori-senpai.

Once she was sure they were far enough away, Ryo pushed the back entrance to the suit open and carefully climbed out, looking around carefully before taking off running down the halls away from the boys.

"I hate this game!" Ryo inadvertently laughed out loud at Hikaru's complaints, covering her mouth before running quickly for the nearest door, almost sliding out when her feet hit linoleum. She had run in to the bathhouse replica her father had installed recently to make use of hot springs water beneath the house. Something about it would make guests relax when they came in the winter months with business associates.

Well, hopefully the twins would acknowledge the boys side and girls side signs and stay out of the girls area. Running quickly to door that lead to the girls room, Ryo quickly opened it and slid inside before the twins could find her.

"That was Ryo, I'd recognize that little smart laugh anywhere!" Hikaru reminded his brother as they came to a halt in front of an open door, looking inside quietly to see a little lobby lined with linoleum floors and two more doors, one labeled men and the other women. The air in the room felt more humid than anywhere else in the house.

"Are you serious? Their family has their own bathhouse? Why not just use separate bathrooms." Kaoru murmured as they walked in to the room, looking around as the sound of bubbling water behind the other two doors became noticeable.

"Their parents must love spending money on useless things." Hikaru commented before glancing to the two doors. "You take the mans side and I'll take the woman's?" Hikaru offered before heading towards the door.

"I'm pretty sure that those are considered closed doors, so shouldn't they be off limits?" Kaoru asked, since the rules were that no one could hide in the rooms that the doors were closed to.

"But the door to this room was open, so technically those doors don't count as off limits." Hikaru tried to assure as he stood in front of the door, hand on the knob.

Before Kaoru could argue with him anymore, Hikaru opened the door, steam wafting out from the room as he peeked inside, looking towards the bubbling water to see no one was inside.

The room wasn't very big, since it mainly consisted of the large spa set in the far side of the room, but it was obvious that there couldn't possibly be many places to hide.

Kaoru stayed back to ensure he wouldn't get in trouble as Hikaru went in to investigate, watching carefully for signs of the youngest Russian girl. The only sounds in the room were of the bubbling waters from the spa as he looked around, before turning to leave as he could see nothing to signal Ryo was near.

Once Hikaru's back was to the spa, Ryo slowly rose from the water, devious look in her eyes as the main cause of her strife at school was facing away from her. Before he could escape, Ryo suddenly jumped forward, snatching him and pushing him back into the waters as he let out a startled cry before breaking off into a run.

"RYO!" Hikaru's voice was filled with rage as she burst from the door, narrowly dodging Kaoru and almost slipping once more on the linoleum as she booked it out of the spa, leaving the boys behind with a smug laugh at how she finally got them back, or more specifically Hikaru.

Hikaru was red with rage as he climbed out of the hot water, pushing his now soaking hair out of his eyes as Kaoru peeked in from the doorway. "She got away." Kaoru said with an apologetic look as Hikaru only scowled at him, beyond fed up with this stupid commoners game now.

"Which way did she run?" Hikaru's voice was laced with venom as he walked out of the spa, looking down to see a trail of water had been left behind by her running by.

"Obviously that way. I guess it's a good thing I had your phone before you went in there." Kaoru said as he tried to help Hikaru see it wasn't so bad, but his brother wanted vengeance with a passion now.

Ryo ducked back inside of the suit of armor as she passed it, closing it on her quickly as she heard the boys coming back after her. "I didn't even do anything to her, she just pushed me in!" Ryo snickered to herself at Hikaru's rage filled tone as they grew closer to her hiding place, looking out of the metal suit between her and them to see they were walking instead of running.

Or, in Hikaru's case, he was stomping in his anger like a little child.

"It's just water, Hikaru." Kaoru tried to remind his brother as they stopped in front of the seemingly empty suit of armor, since it stood in an intersection of hallways. Kaoru looked down the other hallways while Hikaru stayed fuming in his spot in front of the suit of armor.

"She is soooo going to pay for my dry cleaning." Hikaru fumed as Kaoru looked for signs of water left behind by Ryo.

A snicker nearby drew their attention as the boys whirled around in search of the source, only to see a suit of armor.

"Does that thing open?" Kaoru asked as he nodded towards the metal standing in front of them.

"Not for you." The boys jumped back in surprise before spotting the piercing blue eyes inside the opening in the metal. "By the way, I'm not considered out until you tag me, just to remind you. You'll have to figure out a way inside the suit." Ryo chimed smugly as she watched Hikaru's features fill with rage at how she's been hiding in plain sight this whole time.

"You pushed me into that spa, that counts as contact!" Hikaru yelled as he got up in the face of the suit of armor, Kaoru rounding it to find the latch to pull it open and tag Ryo.

"Nope, _I _touched _you_. You or Kaoru have to be the ones to tag me." Ryo advised as she kept watching Hikaru get angrier and angrier as Kaoru looked for the latch. Unfortunate for them though, the point of a suit is to defend, so the only way to open it is from her end since she's inside of it now.

Tamaki panted as he and Haruhi hid in the large library of the house, wondering if there was anything this manor didn't have. They had ran for a while, only for Haruhi to lead him in here, up a narrow staircase to the second floor of bookshelves, and hide in a little corner filled with pillows where someone must like to come when they want to read. "Why didn't they tell us that they weren't commoners?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi pulled a book off one of the shelves and sat back in the pillow corner.

"They don't consider themselves rich, just their parents." Haruhi advised as she opened the book and began reading, leaving Tamaki to just sit and look around the little corner that they now called their hiding place.

"But they live in such an amazing manor, surely their parents must have bought it for them." Tamaki tried to comprehend how two girls whom lived in such luxury could be so sated with going about school considered as commoners.

"This is their winter house. Their parents come in the winter and leave in spring. Winter in Russia is harsh, so they figure it's easier to come handle foreign relations where it's a bit better weather." Haruhi explained, but kept her eyes trained on the book she was reading.

"Then why do Ren and Ryo live here instead of with their parents in Russia?" Tamaki asked, ever questioning about the girls since they had obviously been hiding a lot more from them than any of them could ever have imagined.

"That's a question to ask them, senpai." Haruhi said simply before silence once more overtook the pair as they waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to try to find them.

The sound of yelling in the distance broke their silence though as they recognized the angry yell of Hikaru. "GET OUT OF THAT SUIT!" Haruhi rolled her eyes as she figured Ryo must be hiding in that suit of armor they passed on their way to the library.

Ryo only smirked at the boys through the metal grating of the suit as Kaoru tried to pry it open, Hikaru trying to pry the grating that covered her eyes open as well, obviously unaware that it had been welded shut long before being moved to this manor for decoration.

"You realize that the suit wont open until I open it myself, right?" Ryo asked as Kaoru appeared in front of her vision as well now, looking flustered over having to try to pry such heavy metal open.

"That's not fair! You should be it now since _you_ shoved me into that spa!" Hikaru complained as Ryo just snickered at his temper tantrum.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stalked my sister to my house." Ryo reminded the boys with a smug smile, since none of that would have happened had they not followed Ren back home from her study session with Honey-senpai.

She didn't even understand why she agreed to study with the little boy lolita. It was obvious that he felt nervous around her. Probably scared of knowing that Ren could do if he made her mad. Normally Ren chose _not_ to hang around people nervous around her.

Hikaru began to kick the suit of armor as Ryo began full out laughing at him. "You know you're not stronger than metal, but if you damage the suit you're going to be paying for it!" Ryo reminded through her laughter as she watched red appear on Hikaru's cheeks and spread to his ears quickly with his annoyance.

"Hikaru, come on. Calm down." Kaoru tried to coerce as he took his brother's hand gently, earning his gaze as he plead silently now.

"You know, we only followed Ren because we wanted to know more about you both." Hikaru snarled after a few minutes of silent twin talk with Kaoru.

"Well following her back to our house and then somehow getting past the gates wasn't the way to do it." Ryo reminded coolly as she watched him ball his fists ball at his sides.

"That's it, I'm done. You can keep playing Kaoru, I quit!" Hikaru announced the last part loudly before turning and storming off, Ryo watching him walk away before undoing the latch to the suit and climbing out, Kaoru no threat to her like she saw Hikaru.

"You know, he's right. All we wanted to do was get to know you both better, Ryo. You always seem to avoid us in school, so we wanted a chance to get to know you better on your terms." Kaoru explained as he looked in the direction that his brother had gone.

"You know, there's such a thing as calling or texting." Ryo reminded, since she knew the twins had her cell number since Hikaru had only a week ago snatched her phone and gotten her number before giving it back to her.

"But you don't seem to want to even talk to us, so we didn't want to try because we figured you'd ignore it." Kaoru said before turning his amber eyes to the girl now standing beside him, done with the game since his brother wasn't playing.

"Maybe I'd be more willing to talk to you both, or more specifically Hikaru, if you two weren't always pranking Haruhi and I, or in the case of the party trying to injure me." Ryo reminded the more sensible twin as he just stood there and stared at her.

"In case you hadn't noticed yet, that's how Hikaru gets most people who ignore him to pay attention to him is by annoying them." Kaoru advised before turning to go follow after his twin.

Ryo cocked her head to the side in thought as she watched Kaoru follow after the more devious young man who had already ran off.

Later on, everyone had been gathered up by Ren who had heard the yelling and figured the game was over, sending everyone to the living room as Honey-senpai continued to follow after her like a lost puppy, until they found Mori-senpai at least.

Ren had finally gotten everyone in to the large living room before noticing the absence of her sister, who normally if she announced the game was over would come out of her hiding place willingly. "Haruhi, you seen Ryo or where she was?" Ren asked before hearing the scoff of the surprisingly soggy devious twin sitting on the floor.

"Your insane sister was hiding in that suit of armor somewhere in your maze of a manor." Hikaru grumbled as Ren cast her eyes on Kaoru for an explanation, only for him to drop his gaze to his brother beside him.

That must mean that the boys had followed Ryo to the bathhouse at one point. Hikaru probably fell in, since the tiles in there were easy to slip on if you weren't used to it.

"Stay here then, I'll go find her." Ren advised, but before she could head off after her sister, Honey-senpai had unattached himself from Mori-senpai and was in front of her.

"I could help." Honey-senpai offered as he tried to look her in the eye, but Ren could see he still was nervous around her due to accidentally grabbing her chest earlier while they were hiding.

It wasn't that Ren was mad at him _for_ grabbing her. She could care less, quiet frankly. What aggravated her most was that he treated her different now _because_ he knew she was a girl, and that was enough to make her want to ignore him for days.

Nothing drove her crazier than being treated different because of gender. It's unjust and rude.

"I can find her on my own. It's my home, after all." Ren said with a dismissive wave before turning and heading off, but obviously Honey-senpai didn't want to take no for an answer since his footsteps behind her let her know that he was trying to follow.

"I said I was sorry, Ren." Honey-senpai said for probably the hundredth time since he grabbed her while hiding. Ren just hurried her step instead.

"And I said it was alright. I don't care what you did, I've had worse happen to me." Ren reminded, not needing to mention the exam attack to him since he knocked one of the boys out himself, still surprising to her since he was so small and innocent.

"Then why are you still mad at me?" Honey-senpai asked as he continued to follow after Ren, oblivious to the fact that she was trying to get away from him.

Ren stopped and turned to him with an annoyed expression that only served to make him jump backwards a bit in fear.

Ryo had been on her way to find the other when she had heard her sister and Honey-senpai, following quietly and now hiding around the corner to listen to what was going on.

"I could care less if you accidentally grabbed me, but the fact that you _treat_ me differently just because you know I'm a girl is what annoys me, Honey." Ren advised calmly, watching the boy squirm a little and sighing. "I thought you were told by Ryo that I believe in equal treatment for all genders, but if that's too hard for you..." Ren sighed again before turning and walking away silently, leaving Honey-senpai behind this time as she looked for her sister.

Mitsukuni's fists balled at his side as he watched Ren walk away. It wasn't like he treated her differently on purpose. He really was trying to just view her as another club member.

But it was still hard.

In school, they got along fine because of the fact that she dressed and looked like a boy so much, he still knew that she wasn't though. But when he saw her like this, with clothes that didn't hide her gender, he couldn't help but get nervous. She was different from the girls at school.

The girls at school loved being pampered and cared for by him, or even coddling him when he was working. But Ren, she wanted to do everything herself. She wanted it to be known that she could take care of herself, that she was no different than he. But when it boiled down to it, he knew she was. And he still just couldn't get it in to his system that he needed to treat her just the same as he would say Takashi.

Ryo watched Ren walk off before sliding around the corner, walking up behind Honey-senpai. "I told you back before the exams it would only upset her if you treat her differently." Ryo reminded, surprised when Honey-senpai didn't jump at her sneaking up behind him.

"I'm not trying to." Honey-senpai murmured as his gaze dropped to the floor finally instead of watching the direction Ren disappeared towards.

"I know it may be harder, especially since you normally see her dressed as a guy when she's in public, but try to think of it from her point of view. How would you feel if you were treated differently just because you're a boy or girl? Ren just wants to be treated like everyone else, because in her eyes she's just the same as you, except her body is made differently." Ryo explained before catching the sound of Ren in the distance. Obviously, she must have seen the water trails all over before she had changed again.

Ren appeared on the hallway again to see her sister with damp hair, frowning since Ryo knew she didn't like it when she tracked water all over the manor. Neat freak that she is, she doesn't even try to sort her desk out though.

"What are you doing? Just running around in soaking clothes leaving a trail of water throughout the place?" Ren asked as she walked up to Ryo only to see her sister had already changed her clothes so she was dry, just not her hair.

"Actually, I thought we were still playing for a bit until I noticed you were bringing everyone to the living room, so I went and got changed since the twins made me have to hide in the bathhouse." Ryo advised as she noticed the way Honey-senpai had his gaze away from Ren, looking between them quickly to see Ren wasn't giving any mind to the boy either.

"You know that Liliya isn't gonna be happy when she sees the mess you and the twins have left behind." Ren reminded her before Ryo leaned back on her heels, folding her hands behind her head.

"Well, I'm going to go entertain our guests since they won't leave then. You two have fun." Ryo advised with a slight smirk at the now nervous Honey-senpai before turning and striding off back down the hall to see what the others were doing in the living room without them.

Ren frowned a bit as she realized what her younger sister was doing. Just as manipulative as always. She must have been listening earlier and heard her discussion with Honey-senpai, which was probably why she just stuck her with him so as to annoy her.

Little siblings.

"Ren...I really am sorry." Honey-senpai started again as Ren began to walk back to the living room.

"Nothing but empty words, since no matter how much I remind you you're just going to keep treating me differently so long as I'm not wearing my school uniform." Ren grumbled as they walked, not giving him a chance to respond as she turned a corner and hurried on towards the living room.

Honey was simply left to follow her with a sad frown over no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to say the right thing around Ren.

Before long, everyone was once more gathered together in the living room. Kyoya was sat off in a corner with his laptop, asking the girls questions every so often as everyone else sat on or near the couch, talking just fine and even happy.

All except for Ryo and Hikaru, or Ren and Honey.

"I don't believe you." Kaoru stated honestly as he stared Ryo down, a smirk on his face as Ryo just continued smiling smugly back at him, Ren leaned up against her on the couch.

"If you don't believe me, I could sick my Siberian Husky on you. We live in a foreign country, why wouldn't we have guard dogs?" Ryo laughed as Ren pulled out her phone, pulling a picture up before handing the phone to Kaoru.

Hikaru was sat beside Kaoru with a towel draped around his shoulders, courtesy of Ren when she came back to see he was still soaking wet. He was having no part in the current conversation, which consisted of Ryo warning Kaoru that should he try to go mess up her bedroom like they said they almost did to Ren's, then she would sick their supposed dogs on him.

Every so often, he'd shoot a scowl at Ryo for how she had treated them since they got there, but otherwise he kept his gaze either on his brother, or his phone that was fortunate enough to be spared getting thrown into the water with him.

"What are more commoner games, Haruhi? That one we just played was fun, but this manor is too big for just the nine of us." Tamaki said as he sat on Haruhi's other side, since she was sat beside Ren as usual when the three girls sat together on a couch.

"I don't think we're going to play anymore games today, senpai." Haruhi advised the King, since it didn't take a genius to see the tension between some of the people in the room. Granted, Ryo seemed to either be oblivious or not care that Hikaru kept scowling at her, but Ren and Honey-senpai weren't even looking at each other.

"Aww! Why not?" Tamaki whined as Haruhi held a hand to her head.

"I know a game!" Kaoru suddenly piped in, drawing everyone's attention as he smiled proudly at knowing a game to play.

"What's the game?" Tamaki asked, leaping off the couch to crouch in front of the sensible twin with eyes sparkling with interest.

"We've had the guests ask us to play this one before, but we never have enough time. It's called "Never have I ever"." Kaoru advised before nudging Hikaru to try to get him to help explain, but he only kept his gaze on the floor.

"What do you do?" Tamaki asked, eyes still sparkling with interest as everyone else listened calmly in comparison to him.

"You're supposed to all sit together, and going in a circle someone has to name something that they have never done. Everyone is supposed to have their hands out on the floor spread, so if they've done the thing that the other person mentioned, then they have to put one finger down. Whoever has the most fingers still up at the end wins." Kaoru explained as Tamaki just stared at him in wonderment.

"Ooh, let's play! It sounds like fun, and we'll get to know more about each other!" Tamaki cheered before quickly sitting back on the floor, both hands on the floor in front of him with all fingers extended.

The girls hesitated for a second before joining Tamaki on the floor, sitting in the same position as they had been on the couch. Honey and Mori-senpai joined the circle soon too, sitting on the other side of Tamaki. That left the twins to join the circle, since it was obvious that Kyoya didn't want to play their games.

Hikaru quickly made sure to sit next to Mori-senpai, leaving his brother to sit next to Ryo since if he got stuck with that, he'd probably just get up and walk out.

"I'll go first to show an example, then we'll go clockwise." Kaoru advised as everyone held their hands down on the floor in the circle, all fingers extended. "Never have I ever...been pantsed ." Kaoru offered, figuring that that one would be suitable as well as spark some laughs if someone had actually been pantsed before.

Hikaru scowled at his brother for the obvious ploy on him as he put one finger down, glancing around only to see he was the only one who had been caught on that one. The laughter began quickly as he glared at his brother.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything." Kaoru defended as his brother tried to swat him for the trick.

"I want to hear the story!" Ryo announced through the laughter, smirking at Hikaru when he shot her a glare for wanting to know the story.

"Well..." Kaoru was muffled quickly by his brother covering his mouth and dragging his head down in to his lap to try to silence him better.

"We'll come back to it then." Ryo said before turning her attention back to the circle. "Never have I ever died my hair." Ryo offered, smirking at the twins since those two had barely gotten their hair back to normal. So far, now Hikaru's losing.

Ren glanced around to see no one else put a finger down before deciding it was her turn fully. "Never have I ever been to the public zoo." Ren offered with a shrug, not exactly sure what else to say.

Everyone's fingers besides Ryo's went down at that one. "You've never been to the zoo?" Tamaki asked in shock, since even the rich class had been to someplace as fun as that.

"Our family goes on trips, so if there's a specific animal we want to see we just go see it in the wild, as apposed to caged for entertainment." Ren said with a shrug, unsure how it was so interesting. The Nikolai family was very careful, not like there was much danger in just going out to the wilds to see, say, a lion.

The game continued on for a little while as Mitsukuni listened carefully to see what things Ren has and has not done. He knew enough about the others, but he wanted to know more about _her_. She never spoke to him about her personal life, maybe if he knew a little, he'd be able to treat her more to her liking so they could be good friends inside and out of school.

"I have never shared a bed with anyone." Tamaki put in, glancing around to see the twins put a finger down, and then Ryo and Ren as well.

"Who have you shared beds with?" Kaoru asked, confused since the girls weren't twins like he and Hikaru were.

"Each other. When we were younger, we basically looked like twins, so our other relatives would have us share a lot since they couldn't tell us apart." Ryo said with a shrug at the memory of being confused with her _older_ sister all the time when they were still both around the same height and looking alike.

The only real way people were able to tell them apart anyways back then was by the eyes. Ryo had her mother's piercing blue, and Ren had her father's examining silver.

"I demand pictures!" Hikaru finally spoke up for the first time aside from putting in his own statement of things he hadn't done.

"Then I demand to know the story of you being pantsed in public." Ryo countered as Hikaru scowled at her, only returning a smug smile since he would get no pictures unless she had something to hold over his head as well.

"Pictures first." Hikaru countered in return, unwilling to tell the story himself but knowing Kaoru would just love to tell it since he had to go and use that as the first statement of the game.

"Story first." Ryo countered back, leaning forward confidently since she knew, either way she would have to just get back up and go get the picture of them younger since it wasn't in the living room with them.

"Okay, enough you two." Kaoru intervened, since he was the one stuck between the two quarreling teens. "Ryo, I'll tell the story but just go get the picture first." Kaoru offered, aware of his brother's glare at him since obviously Hikaru never planned on telling the story, just getting the picture.

Ryo looked between the two twins briefly before getting up to go get the picture. "Someone want to tell me why you two are fighting, _now_?" Ren asked, eyes falling specifically on Hikaru since the tension in the air was so thick it could make everyone suffocate if it got any worse.

"No." Hikaru grumbled, but Kaoru being ever sensible turned his attention to their questioning host.

"Ryo shoved him in to the spa earlier when we were still playing hide and seek." Kaoru advised as Ren rolled her eyes, having figured Hikaru just slipped, not that Ryo shoved him in.

"You two just cannot get along." Tamaki spoke up as Ren watched for Ryo's return, but she probably was going to get the older picture so she had a bit of a walk.

"I didn't even do anything!" Hikaru defended quickly, glaring at the king for a moment before turning his attention back to his phone.

"You followed me back to my house." Ren reminded, since Ryo only ever did something if there was just cause. If there wasn't a reason to do something so devious, then she wouldn't have even considered it. "And you got her and Haruhi dragged in to your little sibling fight. Ryo doesn't pull pranks like the two of you unless there is just cause. Following us home to our security bound manor counts as just cause to her." Ren advised before Ryo appeared back in the doorway with a picture frame in her hands.

Ryo rejoined the circle and placed the picture down on the floor, frame down to keep it hidden until she heard the story. "Okay you can look after I hear the story." Ryo advised, turning to Kaoru expectantly.

"We were pulling a prank in middle school on some girls who wouldn't leave us alone, and one got so mad that when we were in the courtyard she just ran up behind us to try to pants us, but I was wearing a belt so it didn't work." Kaoru explained, the girls bursting in to laughter as Tamaki voiced how he never knew that any of the girls at Ouran could ever be so mean.

"Gimme." Ryo had fallen back onto the floor in her laughter, but sat up when Hikaru snatched the frame off the floor, now holding it in front of his eyes.

In the picture were two girls sat together on a bench, wearing plain white dresses and holding hands. There were other people around them, but the two girls looked as if they could be twins. They both looked so innocent, so frail even in those little dresses. Only difference Hikaru could notice was the eyes, since Ryo had piercing blue, not examining gray.

"There, you happy now?" Ryo asked the childish teen as he looked between the picture and her a few times.

How could something seemingly so innocent, turn in to something so devilish?

* * *

**I wanted to go more into detail about the girls appearance when they were younger, but I ran out of time unfortunately. Ten page chapters, might have to increase it to fifteen. Dunno yet, I try not to do exceedingly large chapters so that you all don't have too much to read in just one chapter.**

**Anyways, quiet a bit of tension in this chapter. I feel bad for poor Honey-Senpai, yes. But it's all going to turn out for the better, hopefully. But then we've got Hikaru angry with a seemingly uncaring Ryo. I don't think we've ever actually seen him angry, since the Kaoru fight was all an act, except for in the later episodes. Dunno if I like how I portrayed him, but it was all for good reasons.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I enjoy seeing all the views I get per each chapter, but you know what I enjoy seeing even more? Reviews! So scroll down and write me a few words on how you feel about the chapter, and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can.**

**Unfortunate for me, even though I'm in America and I'm in college, I've got parents trying to arrange dates for their workaholic child, so that keeps me away from my computer at times. But worry not, I'll write the chapters out as fast as I can!**

**Thanks as always, don't forget to review!**


	11. A Day Of Play

**Greetings as usual readers! First off, I'd like to apologize that I could not post yesterday. My schedule is starting to get more busy, apparently, so I can only usually write at night. But I worked quickly to make sure this would be ready for today. Especially since I see that some of you have begun reviewing now, which of course I LOVE to see that I'm finally getting reviews! Thanks as always for that! Now, I will let you get right to the story. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Ren sat back on her couch as she watched Haruhi and Ryo sit and talk with the twins, leaving her alone at her station.

Well, that is until Honey-senpai suddenly leaped over the back of the couch and landed beside her. "I still have my one question for today, Ren-Chan." Honey-senpai reminded her as she rolled her eyes at the boy who just ditched his guests to remind her of their agreement.

This had been going on since the boys all showed up at her manor actually.

* * *

The boys were finally leaving after a while of playing Kaoru's game, which had actually been kind of fun since they all had a lot of laughs at some of the things that others had done.

Ryo was heading down to the security gate with everyone as Ren held back by the door, just then realizing that a certain boy lolita wasn't among the group heading down to the gate. "Ren, can I talk to you for a minute, before we go?" Ren glanced back to see Honey-senpai had held back, standing in the doorway with a nervous look once more.

He always had to be nervous around her, didn't he?

"You've apologized enough for one day, Honey-senpai." Ren reminded the boy, wondering how much he would actually apologize since it's been hours, but yet he was still nervous. Even during Kaoru's game, she'd noticed he was still afraid to look her in the eye.

"I don't want to apologize again." Honey-senpai assured as he took a few steps closer to stand beside Ren, who was watching her sister talk and laugh with Kaoru. "I just...wanted to offer an idea to you." Honey-senpai murmured as Ren flickered her gaze back to him.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, unsure if she liked where this was going since his last offer was for them to study together in the park. And that ended with the boys following her home.

"Well, I really don't know much about you since we don't talk outside of school." Honey-senpai reminded as he turned his gaze away from her, yet again showing his nervousness to her. "I figured, maybe if I got to know you a bit better, then I wouldn't have so much trouble treating you the way you want to be treated." Honey-senpai explained as Ren raised an eyebrow at his ideas. "I don't treat you differently on purpose, it's just all the girls at school like being treated like princesses. I'm not used to being around girls who prefer being treated like we treat each other." Honey-senpai rambled as Ren dawned a bored expression, just wanting to know where he was going with this so she could go inside and relax finally.

Ren held her hand up, effectively silencing the boy from his ramblings. "Just tell me what you're wanting to do, instead of rambling on, Honey-senpai." Ren advised flatly, glancing down towards the gate to see the twins and Tamaki now trying to crush Ryo and Haruhi in a hug.

"I came up with this idea, since we were playing that game with everyone else." Honey-senpai said as he glanced down at his hands that were now folded in front of him. "I know you like to keep secrets from us, but I figured, maybe once a day I could ask you something about yourself. If you wanted you could do the same. I'm trying to be your friend here, Ren. But it's kind of hard when you don't really act like you want me around that often." Honey-senpai murmured, turning his now sad gaze towards his cousin waiting for him by the gate.

Ren took notice of the sad gaze before he turned it to Mori-senpai, frowning slightly before turning her attention fully to him. "Alright, once a day you can ask me a question, and if I feel up to it I'll do the same for you." Ren agreed with a small smile, reaching forward and ruffling the boys hair only to smirk when his cheeks turned a slight pink at the affectionate gesture.

It's not like she has anything against _him_, just the way he treats her when she's not dressed up as a boy. Otherwise, his youthful energy is fun to have around. Especially when he gives her cake during club hours.

* * *

"Alright, might want to make it quick though. I think Leiko might be upset that you just ditched her to come over here and ask me a question." Ren advised with a thumb back towards where the girl was sitting.

"She's fine." Honey-senpai said with a dismissive wave before suddenly laying on his stomach on the couch, chin propped up on the palms of his hands. "I've asked you all the basics so far, so can I start asking more in depth questions?" Honey-senpai asked as Ren leaned forward and picked up her tea, taking a sip as he looked up at her with those sweet mahogany eyes of his.

"You were gonna start asking them sooner or later anyways." Ren commented before Honey-senpai suddenly scooted a little closer.

"Why don't you ever agree to spend time with us outside of school anymore?" Honey-senpai asked as Ren continued to sip her tea calmly.

"Because you people followed me back to my house after you and I were studying at the park. It's not nice to stalk people, Honey-senpai." Ren reminded the boy with a knowing glint in her eyes as he continued to hold innocence in his own.

"I told them not to though! Why do I have to be punished?" Honey-senpai whimpered, eyes filling with tears as Ren looked around to see his guests now gaping at how she had made the little boy lolita start whimpering and crying.

"You're a manipulative little boy, aren't you?" Ren asked flatly as she looked down at the teary eyed boy on the couch beside her.

"I'm older than you. I'm not a little boy." Honey-senpai reminded as Ren stuck her tongue out at him for his smart mouth.

"You're only older than me by little less than two months." Ren reminded him back, since he knew her birth date was in April while his was in February.

"It still counts!" Honey-senpai chimed back, tears gone and a big innocent grin now back on his face as usual as Ren rolled her eyes at the cocky innocent boy laying on the couch beside her, neither aware of the watching eyes nearby.

A pair of amber eyes were fixed on the two as Honey laughed at Ren's insisting that he was still the more immature of them, watching as the boy landed on her lap and used the arm rest as a pillow, still laughing even as Ren's cheeks turned a pale pink.

A frown appeared below the amber eyes before turning away.

Those two were getting awful close, weren't they?

"Go back to your guests, Honey-senpai." Ren insisted as she pushed the boy off her lap and back on to the couch, not exactly keen on the idea of him using her as his personal resting place. She could do that with Ryo and Haruhi, but that was because she knew them way better than she did Honey-senpai.

"They have Takashi sitting with them, they won't mind that I'm gone for a few minutes." Honey-senpai only continued to insist as he laid his head on Ren's lap this time, giggling as she glared down at him. He knew she didn't like being used as a pillow, which was exactly why he continued to do it. It was fun watching her get flustered and try to get away from him.

Besides, he figured that maybe if he kept doing it she might become more comfortable around him and be more inclined to share with him about herself.

"Honey-senpai." Honey lifted his head up off Ren's lap at the sound of his guests calling to him, looking over the back of the couch to see they were beckoning him back to his station.

"And the guests come calling, have fun." Ren said before slipping out of Honey-senpai's reach and running off the other way, leaving him with a laugh since he had guests to attend to, while she was alone since her regulars were with Haruhi, Ryo and the twins at the moment.

Haruhi smiled a little bit as she watched Kaoru and Ryo joke around. Ryo had been trying to put away the tea sets, since the club closed an hour ago, but somehow Kaoru had managed to get a hold of one of the tea pots and was holding it over Ryo's head with a grin at her as she tried to get it back without letting it fall and break or without letting him give it to Hikaru.

Though, Hikaru was currently sitting nearby on his phone as if he wasn't even paying attention to the two. But every so often, Haruhi would catch him look over at the two with an almost lonely look. Kaoru had been giving Ryo a bit more attention than usual recently, maybe Hikaru was worried.

Haruhi walked over to Hikaru once she was done with her chores for the club and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Hey, Haruhi." Hikaru greeted without looking up from his phone which he was playing a game on.

"What's wrong, Hikaru? Not in the mood to tease Ryo with Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as he continued playing his game, not even glancing up when Ryo yelled when the teapot almost hit the floor, barely catching it in time as Kaoru laughed a few feet away.

"I'd rather not considering next time she might fry my phone if she pushes me into another spa." Hikaru grumbled as he continued playing his game, before suddenly Kaoru and Ryo landed on the couch, Ryo grabbing for her bag that was on the coffee table in front of Hikaru as Kaoru tried to snatch it to run off for. "You almost made me drop my phone!" Hikaru complained as he tried to shove the two off of him, Kaoru on his left and Ryo on his right now reaching for the object in front of him.

"Help me get her bag, Hikaru!" Kaoru whined as they both fought for the bag, before Ryo lunged forward, flipping over the coffee table and landing on the other table with her bag in her hands, letting out a triumphant ha before running for the door to leave. "Get back here!" Kaoru took off running after Ryo as Hikaru scowled in the direction of the two before looking back down at his phone.

Haruhi noticed the lonely look on his face once more as his attention was back on the phone in his hands, wondering why he doesn't help anyways. He loved teasing Ren, but it seemed since they had been over to Ren and Ryo's manor, he was wanting less to do with Ryo.

He still talked to her just the same, nothing had changed there. But when Ryo was around, Kaoru would be more talkative with her, and Hikaru would just look away and pull out his phone. What was with him?

"I have an announcement!" Tamaki's voice suddenly pierced the air, the other two first years freezing near the door as the boss stood in the middle of the room. "Tomorrow, we will all be taking a trip together!" Tamaki announced happily, arms up in the air as light sparkled around him.

"To where?" Ren asked from where she was sitting off near the windows with Honey and Mori-senpai.

"You will all see tomorrow, just be at the school around nine, and be prepared because we will be gone all day!" Tamaki advised with a giddy tone to his voice as he began bouncing around excitedly, everyone looking at him like he was crazy except for Kyoya, who actually knew where they were going since he was the one who had to do all the arrangements.

"Do you know where we're going?" Ren asked Honey-senpai as she turned her attention back to him, only for him to turn his eyes to Mori-senpai instead.

"If I answer, that's your one question for today." Honey-senpai said with a small devious smile at her as she glared playfully at him for his manipulative ways with her.

"How can someone so small be so manipulative?" Ren asked, grinning when Honey-senpai glared back at her for the crack at his height.

"I don't know, you tell me, since we're the SAME height!" Honey-senpai reminded her yet again for the umpteenth time since this comment had become regular in her remarks against him.

"I think this is just your way of trying to spend more time with us outside of school again, Senpai." Ryo commented as the young man continued to bounce around excitedly, only stopping when she talked to him.

"That is not the reason why we will be having an outing tomorrow. But it's another good reason! The more time I get to spend with my daughters, the better!" Tamaki cheered before suddenly Ryo was swooped up in to his arms in a bear hug, Haruhi getting dragged in as well when she tried to sneak past to leave.

"Well, I better go before he drags me in to that too." Ren advised, pulling her bag over her shoulder and standing up quickly to escape before Tamaki could manage to get her in to his bear hug as well since he already had Haruhi and Ryo.

"When are you going to agree to hang out outside of school again, Ren-Chan?" Honey-senpai asked as he and Mori-senpai began to follow her towards the door, side stepping the king who was now fighting with the twins to try to keep the girls in his arms, Hikaru trying to free Haruhi while Kaoru worked to free Ryo.

"We're apparently going to be hanging out tomorrow, so there you go." Ren said with a shrug before opening the door to leave, knowing Haruhi and Ryo would catch up on their own when Tamaki let go of them.

Suddenly, faster than she's ever seen him move, Honey-senpai was in front of her with teary eyes and a big frown, looking like any second he could burst into sobs.

"No, that doesn't work on me." Ren reminded him as she tried to side step the boy, but suddenly his weight was on her legs as he fell to the floor and clung to her legs, now fully sobbing at the top of his lungs.

It was then that Ren noticed the girls down the hall, who were now in shock and some teary eyed too as they pointed at her, obviously pinpointing her as the reason for the boy lolita crying his eyes out at her feet.

"Sometimes, I really wonder why I still put up with you." Ren murmured as she held a hand to her forehead, reaching down with her free one to pull Honey-senpai to his feet.

The boy looked shocked that she so easily lifted him with just one hand before suddenly putting on his best most charming smile, making her think he had mood swings with his behavior. "You put up with me because you like me." Honey-senpai reminded, his grin still present before hearing the gasping girls, just then realizing the way he phrased that could have sounded wrong, considering as far as they knew, Ren was a boy.

Honey-senpai's cheeks turned red slightly before stepping back, leaving Ren to look between him and the girls now watching them with bated breath. "Are you done playing now? Because if so, I have to go home and finish my homework." Ren reminded, since she had every class with Honey-senpai he would definitely know how much work they had to do.

"How could you be so mean?" Ren looked back at the girls to see one of Honey-senpai's regulars step forward.

"He's just playing, girls. Really." Ren assured the girls before looking back to Honey-senpai, only to see he was obviously still embarrassed for whatever reasons.

Ren glared at him slightly for a moment before Haruhi and Ryo suddenly burst through the doors, grabbing her before she could say anything and taking off.

"Wait! Come back!" Tamaki called after the three girls in disguise as Haruhi and Ryo carried Ren off with them, Tamaki giving chase after his daughters.

Mitsukuni finally got over his embarrassment upon watching the other two girls carry Ren off and Tamaki chase after them. The girls began to gossip about how mean Ren was about then, and that was something Mitsukuni couldn't let them think. She wasn't intentionally mean to anyone, as far as he had seen when around her.

Before the girls could leave, Mitsukuni quickly popped up in front of them.

* * *

"Why are we agreeing to this?" Ryo asked as the three girls were dragged in to a changing stall by the Hitachiin brother's maids, bathing suits of all sorts everywhere.

"Well, they didn't tell us this was where we were going. We kind of have to pick one of these, since we didn't know to bring our own." Ren reminded as she looked over the skimpy clothing, not really surprised that the twins would try to force them in to wearing something so revealing.

They were still boys, after all. Whether the girls chose to cross dress or not, they still had to be inappropriate at times.

"We've brought all of our mother's latest designs for you three to choose from!" Kaoru called in to them from outside the changing room.

"Just pick whichever one you want!" Hikaru called next as the maids began to try to undress the girls without their consent, only receiving shoves away by the girls since they could change themselves.

"Are you ready, Miss?" The maids asked happily as they stood among the plethora of bikini's.

"I think we can find one for ourselves, ladies." Ren assured the maids properly, walking among the skimpy clothing only to wrinkle her nose at some of the choices.

The boys were still listening outside when suddenly Tamaki was between the twins, listening carefully as well. "No, not that one! I don't want a bikini!" Haruhi exclaimed from within as the maids giggling came soon after.

"But you'd look so good in this one!" One of the maids assured as Ren looked for one herself, the maids more focused on helping Haruhi and Ryo.

Probably by request of their bosses, the pervert twins.

"Uh...but...that's nothing more than a couple of strings." Haruhi murmured nervously, unaware that outside the door the king now was jumping back, face red as a tomato at what he was hearing going on inside the changing rooms, before falling backwards onto the ground with a sound thud, the twins still calmly standing in front of him.

"Here." Ryo shoved a one piece in to Haruhi's hands suddenly. "It's less revealing than what the maids want us to wear, at least." Ryo said with a shrug before noticing the absence of her sister, figuring the older girl must have already found something to her liking.

"Well, I'm ready." Ren suddenly returned and Haruhi took the stall that she had been changing in, Ryo looking over the choice Ren had made.

"Why didn't they try to force you in to wearing something skimpy?" Ryo questioned as Ren looked down at what she had chosen.

"Maybe because I'm not the one who has to spend every day with them. I have Honey-senpai to deal with in my classes, and he's not a pervert." Ren reminded with a smirk over the way a tick mark appeared over Ryo's forehead over how that made more sense that the twins would only make her and Haruhi wear the skimpy clothing.

"Hurry up, you three." Kaoru called in once more as Ryo finally found something not so bad to wear.

"We don't have all day, you know." Hikaru's voice showed more of his impatience than Kaoru's did as Ryo went to change, leaving Ren to wait for them to finish.

Before long, the other two girls were finished and they were walking out of the changing rooms, only for Tamaki to be standing right by the door waiting for them.

Tamaki's eyes were closed until all three were out, opening them to see the three usually girls in disguise. Haruhi was now wearing a frilly pink one piece with a swimming cap that ended with a white frilly skirt.

Ryo on the other hand, was wearing a two piece. Either she didn't care that it was probably the most girly thing the boys would ever see her in, or she hadn't noticed. It was a mix of red and black, the top a bikini while the bottoms were what appeared to be a lace skirt that covered the actual bikini bottoms.

Ren, on the other hand, knew what she had chosen quiet obviously. Hers too was a two piece, but the top covered the upper half of her rib cage as well, the words tomboy written over the cloth that covered her upper ribs. The bottoms were normal black and white though, what most of the girls at the school would wear if they took them somewhere to swim.

Tamaki turned a dark red with a shudder before turning his gaze away from the girls, holding out something to all three of them as he kept his eyes off the girls.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked upon realizing that he was holding out pull overs to them.

"I'm not wearing it." Ren assured, since while she didn't like to show off that she was a girl, she didn't agree with being forced to cover up among men who already knew of who she was.

"Just...hurry up and put it on." Tamaki murmured, red covering his face, neck and ears now as he kept his gaze away from the girls. "A proper young woman should not show that much skin until she is married." Tamaki reminded as he continued to hold the pull overs out to the three girls.

"No." Ren said simply before walking off, leaving Tamaki shocked that she would be so rude before Haruhi reluctantly took one of the pull overs, if only to make him happy.

"It took me forever to find something, so the least I can do is wear it for a little while." Ryo reminded, taking the pull over only to keep the boy from crying over how they wouldn't listen to him. She was just going to put it down once they got near the water, anyways.

Tamaki let the girls walk back to the rest of the group alone, Haruhi looking around in amazement since, last she knew, they were in Japan.

Japan didn't have tropical birds and trees, or really warm, yet comfortable, weather this time of year.

The girls spotted the twins playing with a beach ball in the pool, Mori and Honey-senpai not too far away in the water, Honey-senpai climbing up on Mori-senpai's shoulders only to leap off in to the water, a little water floaty around his waist.

"Ah, I see you ladies have found proper swim attire." Kyoya's voice drifted to them from where he was sitting nearby under an umbrella, obviously not here to swim since he was still dressed and sipping on a tropical looking drink.

While Kyoya explained to Haruhi about what this place that they were at was, Ren and Ryo walked over to the water. "It looks like a wave pool." Ryo murmured as she watched the water sway gently, looking to her sister beside her to see she looked bored, probably wanting to go try the water slides or at least swim.

"Ren-Chan, Ryo-Chan!" The girls looked up at the loud voice of the boy lolita to see him waddling his way through the water to them, coming to a stop a few feet in front of them.

Mitsukuni had been wondering when the girls would finish changing and come join in the fun when Takashi pointed out that they were back, excitedly jumping off his cousin to go see them, only to stop a few feet away instead of climb out of the pool.

His breathing hitched in his throat upon spotting Ren standing beside the pool, eyes lowering to what she was wearing. He'd never seen her wear something so...cute. Revealing? She looked so adorable yet girly.

His face flushed with heat and a warm fluttering feeling suddenly overtook his chest, finding it a little harder to breath as he suddenly felt like it was much hotter, and he was standing in a pool. What was wrong with him, was he sick now?

Ren and Ryo both exchanged a look as Mitsukuni tried to find his voice, but his words kept falling short before they could leave his mouth.

"Hey, you two gonna swim?" Suddenly the twins intercepted the situation, standing a few feet away as Hikaru ate a banana.

"Well, we have bathing suits. So I'd think that would be a yes." Ryo reminded before shoving her sister in to the water with a laugh, only to yell out as she was shoved in seconds later by Hikaru, who was now laughing through his mouth full of food.

"Ha! Karma finally got you!" Hikaru yelled down at the girl in the water triumphantly, spitting food out slightly before suddenly, he was dragged into the water by the two girls lunging up and snatching him, his banana peel going flying.

"He's not supposed to swim for an hour after eating!" Kaoru reminded the girls as he pulled his brother out of the water, the two girls laughing at the twins before Ryo began to climb back out of the water.

"Well, you three can go do whatever. I'm going to the slides!" Ren announced before suddenly swimming off quickly in the direction of the various slides in the park.

"Wait for me! I want to try the slides too!" Honey-senpai quickly swam off after Ren as Ryo watched him rush after her sister, smirking slightly before her attention was drawn to the two twins now leaning on her shoulder.

"Well aren't they getting close to each other." The twins said in unison before Hikaru presented another banana, taking a bite out of it as Ryo glared at him for eating so close to her face.

"Do you have to do that right beside me?" Ryo asked as she looked down at the banana in his hands.

"What? I'm hungry." Hikaru said, still leaning on her shoulder. He was about to take another bite, just to spite Ryo, when suddenly she leaned forward and took the bite herself, going wide eyed as he watched her duck out from under his arm, looking down at the banana peel in his hand before back at the girl who had taken a bite out of it before he could.

"Next time, don't eat in front of me face. Maybe then you'll get to keep your food." Ryo advised before turning to walk back over to Haruhi, who was still looking around in awe.

Hikaru was still staring down at banana peel in his hand as Kaoru looked between the two, a small devious smile dawning on his face before he leaned against his brother. "You aren't embarrassed, are you Hikaru?" Kaoru asked teasingly, jumping backward when his brother tried to throw the peel at him.

"Now I have to go get another banana." Hikaru grumbled as he began to walk away to find another banana to sate his appetite.

Ren grinned like a kid in a candy store as she finally made it to the top of the tallest slide in the park, having had to drag a little dingy up the stairs with her since the ride required an inner tube. It's been so long since she's been to a water park, she almost forgot how much fun it could be.

But this was even better, since there weren't any lines to wait behind this time!

"Hey, wait for me!" Ren looked down the stairs to see Honey-senpai racing up them quickly, making it up to her within a minute with a giddy grin. "Isn't this fun, Ren-Chan?" Honey-senpai asked as he held an inner tube over his head excitedly.

"Yes, but I go first!" Ren suddenly announced before lunging forward with her inner tube, jumping in to the water.

"Hey! No fair!" Honey-senpai whined before she took off down the slide at top speed, laying on her stomach in the inner tube before hearing Honey-senpai jump in to the water as well to race after her.

"The rules said one at a time, Honey-senpai!" Ren reminded as she zipped around the corners quickly, looking back to see he was catching up to her surprisingly.

"I'm not going to let you win though!" Honey-senpai advised as Ren gave a kick against the water current, speeding forward quickly as she continued to round corners rapidly.

"I always win, don't you know that by now?" Ren called back before hitting a tunnel, everything going black as she held on tighter, unable to see to know where the turns were now.

"Not this time!" Honey called through the tunnel as light began to emerge. Ren sat up in her inner tube, only to yelp when something bumped her, looking back to see Honey-senpai had caught up.

"You know how dangerous this is?" Ren asked as he held on to her raft, grinning at her confidently.

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you Ren?" Honey asked as they emerged from the tunnel, hitting a straight shot down to pool.

"No, but I won't let you win either way!" Ren suddenly kicked off her raft, leaping through the air as the boy behind her yelled out to her as she fell through the air.

With a splash, Ren hit the water before Honey-senpai's raft could, effectively getting to the bottom before he could.

Ren shot up out of the water with a triumphant laugh as Honey floated nearby on his raft, still looking shocked that she would do something so dangerous.

That jump had to have been at least fifteen feet from the slide to the pool.

"I win as usual!" Ren cheered triumphantly as she bounced around in the water happily, before suddenly she was dunked under the water by Honey-senpai.

"You could have hurt yourself!" Honey whined as Ren reemerged from the water, spitting out water before splashing the boy behind her, which effectively started a splashing war between the two 3rd year students.

"I was fine! I've jumped from higher! Besides, the water was deep enough here that I knew I would be safe!" Ren assured as they continued splashing each other, circling each other in the water as they tried to hit one another with more and more water each second.

After calming down, the two headed back to the current pool to swim there with Mori, everyone else up on land either in a squirt gun battle, or relaxing under umbrellas.

Ryo dodged a fire from Hikaru and Kaoru as she quickly fired back with her squirt gun, sticking her tongue out at the hiding boys before Tamaki suddenly flew past her, firing at the boys only to slip on a banana peel left behind, tumbling across the ground before slamming into a large tiki statue with a sound thud.

The three other players watched him slide to the ground in pain before noticing the large tiki's eyes light up red.

Well, this can't be good.

* * *

**I really need to reconsider my break point for each chapter. I always run out of time now before I can really get in to good depth. Might change it from 10 pages to 15, dunno yet though. Anyways, fair amount of interesting things happened this chapter, huh? Things are starting to finally get more exciting, especially now that we're in to the Jungle Pool SOS episode, which was one of my favorites. I can assure you though, there's plenty more excitement to come!**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I love seeing how many readers I've gotten for this story! But even more, I love getting reviews! 1 review before next chapter, 3 for a same day post though since I'm probably going to write this next chapter out pretty quickly. Thanks as always for reading, now scroll down and type a review!**


	12. Just Talk

**Greetings readers! I literally got on such a roll writing this chapter that I didn't even eat dinner until about midnight. Really got in to writing this chapter, that's how excited I was to finish it to post it for the rest of you to read! I'm not even going to say anything else, just hurry up and read and enjoy!**

* * *

In retrospect, maybe getting in to a water gun fight with the twins wasn't the best move. The twins had been hugging Haruhi and cooing over when they should get married or where to honeymoon, and Tamaki suddenly dawned a water gun himself.

"Ryo, will you fight against these evil twins with me?" Tamaki asked, holding out another squirt gun to her in offer as Ryo looked between the twins and Tamaki.

"Of course." Ryo took the gun and aimed at Hikaru who was hugging Haruhi to his chest, water gun behind his back.

So it wasn't exactly a bad reason, since they were pestering Haruhi. But Ryo honestly hadn't thought that the King would fumble and slam into a statue that held some switch for the current pool.

Honey and Ren were still swimming against the current, each smiling and just fine. But it was once Ryo noticed the large wave rising up above the two shorter 3rd years that panic began to set in as the two looked up to see the wave.

A piecing scream let out as the two looked up in horror as the wave crashed down on them, Honey-senpai's water floaty going flying into the air once the wave hit.

"Honey-senpai! Ryo!" Haruhi called after them as she began to run towards the pool.

"Mitsukuni!" Takashi yelled, running faster than Haruhi.

The moment the wave began to descend Ryo took off running towards the pool. "Ren!" Ryo was about to leap in to the water after her sister, but a pair of arms caught her from behind. "The current is too strong! You won't be much help if you jump in!" Hikaru advised Ryo as she struggled to get free to go help her sister.

"I have to help her! She's my sister!" Ryo yelled as she continued trying to get free from Hikaru's grasp, only for Tamaki to suddenly seize her from Hikaru.

"Gentlemen, we're going after Honey and Ren-Senpai!" Tamaki announced, a finger pointed to the sky as he held Ryo's shoulder with the other hand to keep her from leaping in to the rushing water. "That pool looks like the quickest way, charge!" Tamaki announced before releasing Ryo, the girl going running in the direction as he and the rest followed after her.

"Wait! I wouldn't go..." Kyoya didn't have to finish his sentence as the group found what he was about to warn about, the waters now filled with alligators. Everyone went skittering back to Kyoya upon seeing them.

**Ren POV**

I barely had to look up to see the large wave crashing down on Honey-senpai and I. I hadn't meant to, but a scream left my mouth before the wave slammed down on top of us, water invading my mouth as I was shoved down by the water, the current dragging me along as the burn of chlorine invaded my senses, water flooding my mouth rapidly as everything began to blur.

My vision faded as I was dragged along, thinking for a second before everything faded that there was a hand on my arm.

* * *

Everything feels heavy. What happened? This feels familiar, this feeling.

My head feels stuffed with cotton and my throat feels like it's on fire.

I could vaguely hear someone calling my name. I'm so tired though...

I could feel something beating against my chest though seconds later, but before anything else could happen the burning feeling in my throat increased as I began to cough and choke on water.

I didn't try to open my eyes as I was pulled onto my side and I began coughing up water, the burning feeling becoming familiar now. Chlorine. I knew something felt familiar.

A hand rubbed my back as I continued coughing up water until there was nothing left to cough up, my throat feeling like it would swell shut from the chlorine burn.

After a few minutes of just breathing in air instead of water, I slowly opened my eyes. The light burned my eyes as I tried to shield them, before slowly I began to remember what had happened.

The current pool. We were swimming just fine when a monstrous wave crashed down on us out of nowhere. I screamed, which was probably why my throat felt on fire since I took on too much water. I panicked, so I probably drowned.

Again.

"Ren." I slowly rolled back over on to my back to see Honey-senpai sitting behind me, a relieved look on his face as he looked down at me.

"I drowned?" I asked, my voice raspy though due to the chlorine still burning my throat and mouth.

Honey-senpai didn't say anything, he just laid down next to me, an arm draped over my stomach as I noticed the exhaustion in his body language.

"Don't scare me like that." Honey-senpai's voice was quiet as I looked up at the dome through the canopy of the trees, my head still pounding. "I got you out of the water, but you weren't breathing. You barely had a pulse." Honey-senpai continued as I turned my gaze to him to see the anxiety across his face as he held his head with his free hand, eyes closed though.

I reached for his arm that was still draped over my stomach and picked up his hand tiredly, giving it a squeeze as he opened his eyes to look at me. He looks...so scared. Was he really that worried about me?

"Thank you." I murmured tiredly, giving his hand another squeeze to try to remind him that I was still alive. Before I could say anything more though, he suddenly had me in his arms.

My breathing hitched when he yanked me forward in to his arms, his arms wrapped tight around me as he rested his chin on my shoulder, but his body was still stiff with anxiety.

He really was worried about me. No one has ever worried for my safety aside from Ryo, my parents or Haruhi.

I slid my arms around him slowly, resting my chin on his shoulder as I felt his body tremble slightly. His arms were still locked around me as I buried my nose against his shoulder, the chlorine smell even burning my nose. But this time it was a welcome feeling.

Honey had saved my life. He actually cared about my safety and keeping me alive.

After a few minutes of Honey just holding on to me in silence, he slowly pulled away and looked around us. "We should get back to the others." Honey said as he stood up, leaning down a second later and helping me to my feet.

I stumbled a little at first from the sudden change of being on my feet again, before Honey-senpai's hand caught my shoulder, keeping me upright. "How far away did the current take us?" I asked, trying to get back to my usual calm relaxed tone, but my throat still burned, so my voice came out raspy.

"I don't know. I got us out as quick as I could, but I was more worried about trying to help you." Honey said as he looked around, before turning back to me. His gaze was serious as he looked me over. "Come here." Honey said with a sigh, reaching for my hand.

"What're you..." I cut short with a yelp when suddenly, with strength I never would have imagined in him, he lifted me up. I couldn't protest as an arm slid under my legs, the other around my shoulders.

"You're still weak, Ren. You need to rest, so I'll carry you." Honey-senpai said as he began to walk, carrying me like I was little more than the many books we have to carry at school.

"Since when did you get strong enough to carry a girl?" I asked teasingly as he walked, the only sounds being of the birds up in the branches as we walked.

Honey glared playfully at me as he walked, but I could still see in those mahogany eyes that he was tired too. "I'm stronger than you think. Maybe if you asked more questions about me, instead of letting me ask about you, then you'd know that." Honey said as he turned his gaze back to watching where he was walking.

He's right. I really have just been letting him ask me the questions. I really haven't asked him many myself. Why does he still try with me, when I don't even try to get to know him in turn?

"So...you still have one question today." I reminded him as he walked, birds swooping through the branches above us with cries as he kept watching where he was walking.

"You first." Honey said as I shifted in his arms, him moving his arms a bit so I could look around a bit better.

"How are you strong enough to carry me?" I asked as he began to walk through some heavy brush.

"The same way you're strong enough to be able to launch yourself out of that water slide. I practice martial arts." Honey revealed, and I couldn't help but look at him in shock.

He practices martial arts? But...he's so small... So innocent. He doesn't seem like he has a mean bone in his body.

He was still walking when the area began to darken suddenly. I looked up through the tree canopy to see the sky darkening as well.

Before I could ask, it suddenly began to downpour on us. "Hold on, I'm gonna find somewhere dry for us to wait this out." Honey advised before he started to run through the bushes, showing me even more that he was indeed more skilled than I had ever imagined.

**Third Person POV**

Ryo paced back and forth in front of the exit to the gazebo, mind clouded with thoughts over if her sister was okay more than the fact that they all had to hide in here while it rained. She didn't object to staying out of the rain, but she needed to know Ren was okay.

That wave, she had been the scream. She could be dead for all they knew and what were they doing? They were hiding in some damned Gazebo!

"Ryo." Ryo shoved whomever had dared lay their hand on her shoulder right now as she continued pacing, eyes watching the clouds for any sign that the rain was going to stop. Because as soon as it did she was going to take off running. No alligators or birds or whatever was in this forest would stop her.

"Will you stop pacing back and forth." A hand caught Ryo's arm this time, effectively stopping her as she glared back at Hikaru, who only held tighter to her arm when she tried to yank it away. Kaoru had been the one to try to stop her before, but now he was standing off with Haruhi and Mori-senpai.

"I need to go help her." Ryo reminded the boy as she turned her gaze back to the dome above to watch for the rain's inevitable end.

"She can wait a few minutes. She has Honey-senpai with her after all." Hikaru reminded as Ryo kept her gaze on the sky, wanting him to just go away.

All of this was because of that stupid game. If it weren't for that game, Tamaki-senpai wouldn't have triggered the pool and her sister would still be safe.

Every bad thing that happened to her sister always seemed to be their fault though.

"Ryo." Ryo forcefully shoved his hand away this time, taking a step away and towards the exit.

"You don't get it." Ryo growled as she kept her back to the annoying twin. "She could have drowned. And what are we doing, we're sitting here in some stupid gazebo in this stupid park!" Ryo snapped, furious eyes flickering to the twin now who looked shocked at her sudden anger.

"Honey-senpai knows CPR, he won't let anything happen to her." Hikaru tried to assure, taking a step towards her but she took one step away once more.

"If it were your brother, you'd be wanting to be out there searching for him!" Ryo snarled as she narrowed her eyes at him, Hikaru returning the gaze as Kaoru watched from a few feet away helplessly, everyone else focusing on something else to try to keep out of this argument.

"I would know that it's safer to be in here though right now than out here." Hikaru reminded as the constant pound of rain on the roof continued, pointing to the rain for emphasis.

"Enough, both of you." Kaoru stepped between the two, a hand on his brother's chest to try to get him to back down. He knew he was just trying to help calm her down, but this wasn't the way to do it.

"Just leave me alone for once, will ya. All you two do is put my sister in danger." Ryo snarled, turning and going back to the exit to wait for the rain to end.

"_Us_? How did _we_ do this? We didn't make that wave that came down on her!" Hikaru snapped, wanting to take a step forward but his brother stopped him.

"But you two started that stupid game." Ryo reminded, since they just had to pester Haruhi and in turn make Tamaki-senpai want to take them down in the water gun fight.

"In case you forgot, you were playing too!" Hikaru snapped once more as Ryo noticed the rain was slowly starting to come to an end, but not fast enough for her liking.

Kaoru pushed his brother back away from the obviously worried girl, instead getting him to focus on teasing the boss so that Ryo could be alone like she wanted.

Before long, the rain came to an end. As the twins were still teasing Tamaki about having a thing for Haruhi and Kyoya was busy on his phone, none of them noticed that Mori-senpai or Haruhi were gone.

It was as Ryo was taking off in to the woods that Hikaru noticed her leaving in a rush, slipping away from his brother with a groan.

He may not get along with her, but he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't stop her from trying to kill herself in trying to help Ren.

"Hey, where are Mori, Haruhi, Ryo and Hikaru?" Kyoya suddenly asked as Kaoru continued teasing the boss, all looking around the gazebo before dawning a shocked look upon realizing they hadn't noticed the others disappear.

Ren looked out at the rain worriedly as she and Honey-senpai took shelter up in a tree, using the canopy of leaves to shield themselves from the rain. Every so often though, she'd reach up through the leaves to catch some rain water in her hands, her throat still burning with chlorine. "You still have your one question." Ren reminded Honey-senpai as she glanced to him to see him looking out over the area in search of some sign as to the way back.

"Why did you stop practicing martial arts?" Honey-senpai asked as Ren plucked a leaf from the tree to use it to catch water better, only dropping it at his question.

Mitsukuni looked at her curiously upon seeing the pained look on her face, scooting closer. "Are you alright?" Mitsukuni asked worriedly, reaching out and holding the back of his hand to her forehead to see if she was getting sicker from the ordeal. She felt fine though.

"I stopped practicing because it became too dangerous." Ren advised, tired eyes dropping to the ground below, only to widen upon seeing large snakes slithering around on the ground below.

Mitsukuni followed her gaze to see the snakes as well. "Well, now we know that all those animal calls must have been real." Mitsukuni murmured before turning his gaze back to Ren to see she looked exhausted. "So...what do you mean by it became too dangerous?" Mitsukuni asked quietly as Ren leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"You practice martial arts. You should know. The better you get, the more people want to take you down." Ren reminded the fellow practitioner of martial arts, only he practiced a different kind.

"What do you mean? No one tries to fight me more because I practice. In fact, there's some people who are afraid of me for it." Mitsukuni said with a shrug. He didn't like it that people feared him though. He wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone unless they were a threat to him or his friends or family.

"Afraid, of you?" Ren began giggling at the idea as Mitsukuni glared at her playfully.

"You're afraid of me. Why's it such a big surprise?" Mitsukuni asked, partially joking on that though. He knew she wasn't afraid of him specifically, but he knew she was afraid to let him get close to her.

Ren began laughing more as Mitsukuni watched her, mesmerized by how, even after almost dying from drowning, she could find it in her to laugh. She really was amazing, wasn't she?

"I could never be afraid of someone so innocent like you." Ren said through her laughing as Mitsukuni rolled his eyes at her, looking at her for another second before out at the sky to see if the rain would let up. It was, slowly, but they would still be stuck here for a little longer.

"You're afraid to let me get close to you though." Mitsukuni reminded her, watching the rain drops fall through the leaves, splattering on the faux forest floor below. "You don't have to be afraid to let me get close to you, Ren. I wouldn't use anything I know about you to hurt you." Mitsukuni assured her as he turned to look back at her, to see her eyes were closed.

Did she fall asleep in a matter of minutes?

"I know you wouldn't." Her words surprised him, as he had already figured she was asleep. Looking back at her now, her examining silver eyes were once more watching him. "You'd prefer to save me from drowning, since you already have not even half an hour ago." Ryo reminded, watching as he fiddled with a leaf he had plucked from the tree.

For some reason, he had a feeling she meant more of a meaning to the term drowning, not even just drowning in that current pool. Had he helped her more than he knew? All he ever really got to do for her was talk with her in school, they didn't even text or call after school and the club was done.

"Ryo has always had more ease when it comes to getting to know people better, making friends." Ren murmured as her gaze flickered away from him and towards the gray sky dome above. "She was the one who first met Haruhi and really befriended her. She's friends with the twins now even. I've just never really tried to make friends." Ren continued as Mitsukuni saw a sad look appear in her eyes.

Mitsukuni reached over, albeit nervously, and placed his hand over Ren's that was resting against the branch they were sitting on. Her skin was colder than before when he was carrying her. "You know, I'm your friend. You really didn't have to do much to get me to be your friend. Just talk." Mitsukuni reminded the usually quiet girl. Sometimes he felt like she was afraid to even talk.

Normally when they would sit together in the club, she would let him talk or his guests, since he always had guests. She, however, would only have guests when sitting with the other two girls. It seemed like she would send them their way though if she wanted to just sit back and relax.

Which now that he thinks on that, she's been doing that a lot recently.

"Least I can try is to get to know you." Ren said with a weak smile, looking down at the hand covering her own.

"You're not cold, are you?" Mitsukuni asked as he looked out at the sky to see the rain was coming to an end finally.

"No." Ren said with a shrug before turning her attention to him. "So, next question." Ren said as the boy lolita dawned a look of confusion.

"I already had my one question today." Mitsukuni reminded her, since that was the term of their agreement. One question a day.

"Well we're stuck up in a tree while we wait, so just ask a question." Ren said with a small smile at him, her smile growing when he chuckled a little, smiling back at her for willingly let him know more about her now.

"Where's your favorite place to vacation, aside from here." Mitsukuni asked, laughing as he motioned to the area they were in since it was obvious no one would love being stuck in this situation.

Though...he actually was a bit happy about it. Not that Ren had almost died, but this was probably the first time he had ever been alone with her, and she was actually happy about it. Who cares what caused it, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

They continued to ask each other more questions until the rain had finally ended.

"Can I call you Mitsukuni?" Mitsukuni was carrying her again now as they continued on, relatively silent this time. But it was a good kind of silent, a relaxed kind. Like they were relaxed just by each others presence, even if they were in the middle of a dangerous faux forest.

"Hmm?" Mitsukuni glanced down at her in confusion, since he thought the questioning was done at that point.

"Well, all of your guests refer to you as Honey, even the other guys except for Mori-senpai. I figured, maybe since we're on more friendly terms, I could call you by your actual name." Ren said with a shrug as Mitsukuni slowed his step, looking around for signs of which way to go.

After looking, Mitsukuni glanced back down at Ren. Normally, he would be embarrassed to be this close to her. When had it become comfortable to him? How had it become comfortable to him even?

"Sure, you can call me by my actual name. Just don't fall for me like the other girls at school." Mitsukuni teased slightly, smiling down at the girl who he was carrying like a princess before focusing his eyes back on the path ahead.

"I'll have to say the same to you then, Mitsukuni. Don't want to fall for a Russian, we're too much for you to handle." Ren teased back as Mitsukuni began laughing, the girl joining him seconds later.

"Quit following me!" Ryo snapped back at Hikaru as she walked through the bushes, ignoring the birds fluttering around the area noisily as she searched for signs of her sister.

"I can't just let you go off alone out here, its dangerous!" Hikaru reminded Ryo as he lagged behind her, fighting to keep up with her though since she was on a mission to save her sister, while he was just trying to get her to go back where it was safe.

"Exactly, it's dangerous. More of a reason for me to help Ren, and you to go back to the others." Ryo advised as she kept walking, only to stop at the sound of pounding footsteps, looking around only to see nothing.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, coming up to stand behind Ryo as the girl tried to pinpoint the sound, before it began to fade away.

"That wasn't animals." Before Hikaru could ask her any more questions, Ryo took off running after the source of the footsteps.

"Ryo!" Hikaru called after her as she ran, taking off after her.

"Stay here." Mitsukuni advised Ren as he set her down in a tree, wanting to keep her safe above anything right now. They both heard those footsteps. Those weren't their friends.

If anything, it was probably Kyoya's families police.

But he still wanted to keep Ren safe before figuring out what was going on, none the less. He set her down in a tree not too far away, so if he needed to make sure she was okay, he could just call out to her or he could come running in seconds.

"You aren't falling for me, are you?" Ren asked teasingly as Mitsukuni used a vine to hold himself upright on the branch, looking out to see dozens of heads moving below. His face turned a light pink at her words, even though he knew she was just teasing like earlier. "Only someone who cares would put the girls safety first." Ren continued as he chuckled at her words, looking down at her for a second before back to the men running through the forest below them.

"Friends are supposed to care about each other, Ren." Mitsukuni reminded before his eyes finally found who he was searching for in the woods, only to widen when he realized the Ootori police were heading straight for them. "Stay here!" Mitsukuni said once again before taking off through the trees, leaving Ren in the safety of the tree.

"Target confirmed." Ryo burst through the bushes, only to see the footsteps were not from her sister. In front of her were about a dozen men in black gear surrounding Haruhi and Mori-senpai.

Ryo's eyes narrowed as she noticed the weapons on the men. But before she could lunge forward to protect Haruhi, she was suddenly tackled in to the bushes once more.

"Get off me!" Ryo hissed as Hikaru pinned her to the ground, looking out at the private police surrounding Haruhi and Mori-senpai.

"They have guns, you idiot! I'm not going to let you run in to a fight when the other people have guns!" Hikaru growled quietly as one of the men began to head in their direction, pushing Ryo down as she tried to get up and putting himself over her to keep the man from seeing her if he found them.

"Hikaru!" Ryo hissed, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand to try to keep her quiet.

"One of the targets has been captured by a mysterious man. We'll take the target in to custody." One of the private police soldiers spoke from further away as Hikaru prepared himself to fight if the one heading their way should find them.

He knew he couldn't stand up to a gun, but maybe he could get the gun out of his hands.

The soldier suddenly was in front of them as Mori-senpai hit another one that had tried to yank Haruhi out of his arms, shoving through the bushes before suddenly two bodies slammed in to him, knocking him to the ground as Hikaru grabbed for the gun, Ryo landing a swift kick to his head to keep him down.

"Target is resisting and has back up! Prepare to fire warning shots!" The soldier near Haruhi and Takashi warned as Hikaru quickly put himself between Ryo and the soldiers, one hand back to keep her behind him while he held the soldier's gun in his other.

"Takashi! Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" Another voice suddenly pierced the air. The four looked up in time to see Honey-senpai swinging down on a vine with a yell reminiscent of a Tarzan movie.

As he descended, his feet collided with the head of the leading soldier, helmet cracking under the force of the kick as he was sent flying backwards with a cry.

Mitsukuni landed on the ground gracefully as the soldier hit the ground. All the other soldiers turned to the boy who they now considered the threat.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?!" Another soldier questioned as they aimed their guns at him now.

With a small smirk, Mitsukuni lunged forward, throwing the man to the ground with enough force to crack his helmet, continuing with the other soldiers quickly until they were all on the ground.

Ryo looked over at the boy in surprise to his strength, before footsteps behind her caught her ear. A hand clamped down on her shoulder, yanking her backwards suddenly.

Ryo looked back to see one of the soldiers had managed to get around them and now had her shoulder in his grasp. Before she could try to break free, a yell broke the air.

Ryo looked up in time to see a blur descend from the sky, before seconds later slamming down on to the soldier with a sickening crack.

Mitsukuni looked over towards Hikaru and Ryo upon hearing the yell, only to see a blur of movement as something collided with the last soldier standing.

On top of the soldier, on all fours was an enraged looking Ren, holding the soldier's neck in her hand as he gasped for breath. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, don't mess with a Nikolai." Ren snarled furiously, eyes red with rage before suddenly her head slammed forward, cracking against the soldier's before his head fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with." Mitsukuni warned the now downed soldiers. "Picking on my friends is bad, got it?!" Mitsukuni yelled at the men, hearts and flowers dancing around his head even though he was trying to look tough.

Ren was panting with rage as she looked down at the unconscious man beneath her feet, hands clenched against his armored chest before she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Ryo.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice suddenly broke the silent air as everyone turned to see the king, Kyoya and Kaoru rushing towards them.

Ren ignored the king as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi, everyone else talking but her furious eyes were still focused on the unconscious man on the ground near her.

"It's been a while since you've done something like that." Ryo's voice dragged Ren out of her rage filled thoughts as she looked up at her obviously worried little sister. "So much for your vow to never fight again." Ryo said with a smile as she ruffled her sisters hair.

"No one touches our family without going through me first." Ren growled, before suddenly a fit of coughing overtook her as the burn of chlorine in her throat brought her attention back to her health.

"Ren?" Ryo's worried voice sounded near her ears as Ren tried to quell the burn of chlorine, having thought she fixed the issue earlier.

"Here." Ren looked up to see Mitsukuni crouched in front of her, holding out a bottle of water that Kyoya had brought with him. "It should help get rid of the chlorine taste." Mitsukuni reminded as Ren took the bottle, sending a thankful glance his way as he watched her worriedly.

Before long, the group was on their way out, Ren looking like an angry child as she was carried out Tamaki, since obviously she wanted to walk herself out.

Ryo walked near the back before Hikaru was suddenly walking beside her. "Thank you." Hikaru looked to the girl in surprise as to what he was being thanked for. "For trying to help me earlier. I know I wasn't exactly the easiest person to work with, and I'm sorry. But thank you." Ryo said sincerely with a small smile at Hikaru before hurrying forward to check on her sister.

Hikaru only watched Ryo rush ahead, in his own thoughts before his brother's knowing smile was in front of his gaze. Well, maybe Ryo wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

**In my opinion, this so far is my favorite chapter! I finally got to get more in depth with the character relationships. We finally see Mitsukuni and Ren develop a more trusting bond than we've seen in the last eleven chapters. I mean, they're even teasing each other just because they can, what's more closer a friendship than teasing each other just because you can? I'm joking really. But we also see more interactions between Ryo and Hikaru in here too!**

**Which, by the way, I saw someone mention who is Haruhi to be paired with. I had originally intended on going canon and keeping her with Tamaki. Really because I've seen all the anime episodes over and over as well as I have the manga on my computer for whenever I want to read. But I'm still building to that really. But I do see that some people prefer that she be with someone else. So, if I get enough people who want me to pair Haruhi with someone else, I may consider a change in plot for her to be with that someone. But I would need a lot of requests for that one. Just saying.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I love that I'm getting more reviews now too! At least two per chapter now, well at least in the past few days that's what it's been. Remember, I do offer the same day post since I type out chapters so fast. So, requirements this time are yet again 1 review before next chapter, and 3 if you all want to get another chapter the same day! Thanks as always for reading, now scroll down and type me out a review!**


	13. Let's Go To The Beach!

**Greetings as usual! I'd like to begin with a thanks for the four reviews for the last chapter. I was hoping that it would be a popular one. Also, in response to the two chapters a day. Usually the way that works is if I get the 3 reviews before midnight my time, then I post again. Sorry I didn't clarify that, I'm on the eastern seaboard, so after midnight my time I'm usually done monitoring my reviews or views. Anyways, gonna let you get to reading. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Ren sat down at her desk tiredly, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she dropped her bag at her feet. "Tired?" Ren opened an eye to see Mitsukuni sit down in the desk next to her, Mori-senpai taking the desk on his other side.

"Some of us actually try to perfect the routine for dance class, Mitsukuni. It's tiring." Ren reminded, a tired yet teasing smile on her lips before reaching down to pull her homework from her bag.

As Ren was bent down to get her bag, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Underneath her desk, there was an envelope taped to it. She furrowed her eyebrows before pulling the envelope from under her desk, dropping it on her desk to see her name written in red on the white envelope.

Who would stick a letter for her underneath her desk? If any of the girls she hosted at this school had anything to say to her, she had told them to just come right out and tell her. Doesn't help anyone to hide anything.

"What's that?" Mitsukuni asked as he looked down at the envelope on Ren's desk, noticing it wasn't her hand writing since he had been working with her in school so much, he recognized hers by now.

"No idea. It was taped under my desk." Ren said as she put her homework on her desk before picking up the envelope. Opening it quickly, she pulled out the vanilla parchment inside to see the same red ink that had been used to write her name on the envelope.

Ren held a hand against Mitsukuni's forehead to keep him at bay as she tried to read, the invasive boy whining about how he wanted to read it with her.

Once done, Ren handed the letter to the boy willingly, shaking her head at the letter as Mitsukuni quickly began to read it.

_Dear Ren-Sama,_

_I would like to meet with you after school in the rose garden. I really would like the chance to get to talk to you, since you're so kind and relaxed in school. Please meet me after school, I would like to tell you the rest in person._

_Sincerely, A Secret Admirer_

His hand clenched over the parchment as he finished reading it, passing it back to Ren silently.

Why was he getting so agitated by some letter? It's not like it's anything to worry about. Right? It's just some girl who doesn't know who Ren really is and has a crush on the boy that Ren pretends to be.

But why does his temper keep flaring when he thinks about how someone would want to meet with Ren, alone, after school?

"Mitsukuni." Mitsukuni looked up at his cousin as he felt a hand ruffle his hair, his cousin having that knowing look in his eyes once more. But he also seemed to silently convey to Mitsukuni what he wanted to believe.

Ren wouldn't get together with whomever left that letter for her. She wasn't in to girls. She was interested in boys.

As Ren was taking notes as the teacher lectured up ahead of them, Mitsukuni kept glancing to the note that was mixed among her papers now.

Why was he so worried about this?

Ren walked out the front doors of the school slowly, still quiet unsure of what to expect. She had told her sister to let the rest of the Host club know she would be a bit late as she had personal business to attend to, but right now she was kind of just wanting to walk away and pretend she hadn't received that note.

She had never really been one on all this secret letters and confessions stuff. She had always just stuck to herself. No boys ever tried to ask her out, though she was a cross dresser in school. None of them knew she was a girl probably. If the girls at the host club declared their affection for her, her usual response had come to be that she couldn't hurt the other girls by choosing one over another.

In fact, now that she thought on it, only once had a boy ever told her he liked her. And that was back in her Shaolin Kung Fu training days.

Well, not like she could blame anyone for not wanting to be with her. She wasn't looking for relationships, and she didn't really care for the idea of being hounded each and every day either.

Ren rounded the corner of the building to find the rose garden that consisted of multiple rose bushes that were starting to bloom various colors, most of the roses uncommon colors thanks to the help of the students working in the garden all the time.

In the center of the rose bushes stood a figure with their back to her as she approached.

"Might you be the one that left this letter taped to my desk?" Ren called out, holding the envelope between her fingers as she approached, before stopping when the person turned to face her.

It was...a guy?!

Mitsukuni carefully headed down to the rose garden soon after Ren left to go herself. He didn't want to be invasive, but he felt nervous for some reason about letting her go off to meet whomever had left that letter under her desk.

What did he have to be nervous about? Ren was still his friend. Besides, it's not like Ren would suddenly leave him for some complete stranger, right?

Mitsukuni came around the corner of the building to where the rose garden was, only to stop in his steps as he looked ahead to see Ren holding the letter up, looking at the person in front of her.

His breathing hitched in his throat though upon realizing that it wasn't a girl that had left that letter for her.

"I'm sorry I had to leave that under your desk. We only share dance class together, so I never really get the chance to talk to you." The boy said as Ren quickly examined him, realizing he was right. She had seen him in dance before, but he always seemed to be to himself.

He was only a bit taller than her, but he was so slim that he looked like he could be injured by a simple fall back to the ground.

"Umm... so...you left this under my desk. Why?" Ren asked, walking past the boy to look at the roses getting ready to bloom on the bush, the boy behind her now.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you alone. In class, you're always paired with Haninozuka, so I never have really gotten the chance to speak to you one on one." The boy said as Ren recognized the nervous tone to his voice now.

"Well, what do you want to talk to me about. I don't even know your name, I'm sorry to say." Ren said as she turned back to the boy, her examining silver eyes landing on him as he shuffled nervously in his place.

"Well...I heard from some friends about you. How you are in the Host Club, and that you aren't really interested in girls." The boy said as he turned to a bush, fingers ghosting over the closed bud of a soon to be blossoming rose.

Where was this boy going with this? Of course she wasn't interested in girls, she herself was one. But wait, she always showed interest in the club, who would believe she wasn't?

"So someone told me you were interested in boys, and I was hoping if maybe you would like to go out together some time?" The boy asked, his voice was raised an octave due to his nervousness.

So that's what this was. Someone was spreading rumors, or someone knew her secret and was spreading that.

"Might I inquire who it was who told you these rumors?" Ren asked, stepping up beside the boy as he kept his gaze fixed on the rose bud. Good, he should be afraid to look directly at her right now. She did not enjoy hearing that someone found entertainment in spreading these rumors about the school.

"It was Oshiro Leiko, she says she's talked with you before and felt bad that you didn't have anyone to spend your time with that actually interested you." The boy said as Ren recognized the name immediately.

That was Mitsukuni's regular. Leiko had requested her if only once or twice, but she never talked to her enough to reveal her identity. What cause would some stranger find to spread such a rumor.

"I am sorry to inform, but I'm not interested. Leiko's information was incorrect." Ren advised professionally, hands clasped together behind her back as she looked down as the boy's hands twitched away from the rose bush, as if he had been pricked even though she knew he couldn't have been by a bud.

"It...was?" The boy asked shyly, obviously disheartened by her revelation.

"I work in the host club, each day I am surrounded by girls of all types and beauties that range from inner to outer. But I apologize for this misguided information, I am not interested in boys, as Leiko-Chan had told you." Ren advised, eyes calm yet professional as she watched the boy shrink back slightly in pain to how he had been given bad information.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." The boy murmured quietly as he backed away from Ren shyly, before finally turning and rushing off, leaving Ren to watch him run away in pain.

This was exactly why Ren didn't engage in interactions of this nature with anyone at this school. She didn't like hurting people in this manner, but Leiko had forced her hand this time with these rumors.

But what did she suddenly have against her that she would spread rumors like this?

Well, she'll just have to go find out. Since the boy was gone, Ren began to head back to the club to see if the girl in question was already there like she normally was.

Mitsukuni had taken off running back to the club upon watching the boy run off, figuring whatever had happened hadn't been in the boys favor. From where he was standing, he couldn't hear what was going on, but it was obvious it hadn't ended well.

Mitsukuni got back quickly to find his regular guests were already waiting for him. "Sorry, ladies. I had to check on something, but I'm here now." Mitsukuni said with a giggle as he launched himself on to the couch, pushing what he had just seen to the back of his mind to focus on his hosting duties.

Ren entered the club a few minutes later, ignoring Kyoya's protests over how she was late as she walked over to her empty station to sit down, Haruhi and Ryo elsewhere tending to the guests.

Plopping down on the couch, Ren glanced back to see that Leiko indeed was with Mitsukuni today, as usual. The amber eyed girl glanced her way for a moment before back at Mitsukuni, who was laid out across her lap and giggling.

Now normally, Ren wouldn't have thought more about her looking her way and then back at Mitsukuni. But the way she did this time, it was almost too easy to recognize that look.

She was being possessive of her boy lolita friend.

Ren turned back around and propped her feet up on the couch. Well, at least now she knew why Leiko had sent some boy to try to take her out on a date. Leiko thought she was going to take her favorite host away from her.

Well, this will turn to an interesting conversation when she can manage to get Leiko away from Mitsukuni.

* * *

"The beach?" Haruhi asked as the twins sat in front of her and Ryo.

"Of course, the beach!" The twins said excitedly, grinning at the girls in front of them.

"But why?" Haruhi asked as she looked to Ryo, who had her eyes down on the table between them as she looked over the papers between them.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked as they leaned forward closer to the girls.

"You said you would like to go to a real beach, didn't you Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as well, both still grinning since, when they were all leaving the Aqua Garden Park, Haruhi had said it would be nicer to go to a beach.

"Did I say that?" Haruhi asked, looking to Ryo only to earn a nod of her head as she kept looking at the papers, but obviously she was still listening.

"Yes Haruhi." The twins said in unison before stepping away and to the various mannequins littering the club room that were dressed in bathing suits. "Here's the fun part." The twins continued as they stood beside a frilly pink two piece.

"We've brought some swim suits for you both to choose from." Kaoru said, leaning on the mannequin as Hikaru stood behind it.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Hikaru asked as Ryo finally looked up to see the frilly monstrosity.

"Not that one!" Honey-senpai suddenly interrupted the twins. "I think this one would look much cuter on Haru-Chan or Ryo-Chan." Honey-senpai said as he held up a mannequin that was dressed with a uniform looking swim suit almost.

The twins wagged their fingers at Honey-senpai disapprovingly, now standing in front of him as he held the mannequin. "I don't think you get it, Honey-Senpai." The twins said before motioning to the various suits. Suddenly, the twins were each holding one of the girls, Kaoru having to restrain Ryo though since she actually fought to get away unlike Haruhi.

"Just look, this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi and Ryo are as flat as a cutting board." Hikaru advised, much to the annoyance of the two girls he was insulting.

"Says the boy who's probably smaller than a pencil." Ryo growled in annoyance to the insult, sticking her tongue out at Hikaru when he glared at her for the comment.

"A one piece suit like that would only upset them as it draws attention to their lack in feminine physique." Kaoru explained as Honey-senpai held the mannequin still, but an annoyed look dawned on his face at how rude the two were to their friends.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece, see." The twins said upon releasing the girls, walking back over to the frilly two piece as they held their hands out to it like it was their greatest idea. "The ruffles help hide the fact that they're so flat chested." The twins said with big grins, before suddenly Tamaki shoved them aside.

"YOU PUNKS BETTER QUIT SEXUALLY HARRASSING MY LITTLE GIRLS!" Tamaki howled furiously, rising up to be a little taller than usual. "I've had enough of you!" Tamaki snapped as the twins hid behind the table that the girls were once more seated at, looking over the table at their boss.

"Then that means that we're not going to the beach?" The twins asked as Tamaki turned away, a baseball bat laid on his shoulder.

"Who said we're not going?" Tamaki asked back nonchalantly as the twins dawned excited grins once more.

"Huh, we're really going to go?" Haruhi asked in confusion as Ryo pushed her papers away, figuring the boys weren't going to let them finish their work at this rate.

"Why not. Let's go to the beach." Tamaki said with a smile before the twins went skittering off to prepare for the beach.

"Aren't you excited, Ren?" Mitsukuni asked as he dashed over to the couch she had been lounging on, seeing a newspaper draped over her face however. "Ren?" Mitsukuni poked her shoulder, but she didn't move.

"I was sleeping until they started their antics." Ren spoke up after a second, pulling the newspaper she had been using to shade her eyes away to look up at the surprised boy lolita standing in front of her.

"So, are you excited? We're going to the beach!" Mitsukuni said excitedly, hugging his Usa-Chan to his chest tightly as he grinned at his friend.

"It depends on whether or not I drown this time on my being excited or not." Ren said with a shrug as she stretched her arms out, sitting up better since she had been slouched down on the couch while sleeping.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Mitsukuni assured with a grin, taking an arm away from his Usa-Chan to flex his muscles confidently.

That only made Ren burst into laughter, however, since flowers still danced around him even as he tried to look strong like that.

"Oh, that's not so convincing when you're so small and adorable." Ren said as her laughter began to die down, standing up and ruffling Mitsukuni's hair as she walked past him to get her things.

"Wha...hey! I saved you last time, I could do it again if I need to!" Mitsukuni reminded as he chased after Ren, the girl only hurrying her step when she realized he was chasing after her.

The next day the group was getting ready to head out to Okinawa where Kyoya's family had a private beach they could use.

Unfortunately, as the girls arrived at the school to be picked up by the boys, they noticed the little act Kyoya had also pulled. There was more than one car, as apparently they would be bringing work with them, if the crowd of excited girls in sun dresses meant anything.

"Well, so much for a real vacation." Haruhi murmured as they watched Kyoya stand in front of the girls, probably getting information before he would let them enter a car to come with them to the beach in Okinawa.

"Just try to ignore them." Ryo advised before suddenly she and Haruhi were snatched by the twins, pulled in to one of the waiting limos.

Ren was about to make a run for it, when she was lifted and put over someone's shoulder, glaring over at Mitsukuni since he was on the ground behind her as Mori-senpai carried her to the limo.

The girls frowned as the limo began to pull away, the only ones not in it being Kyoya and Tamaki. "Well, good thing for you is you don't have to worry about Tamaki hugging you the whole way to the airport." Ren said to Haruhi with a shrug before turning her attention down to her phone since it would be a bit until they got to the airport.

"I wish we didn't have to work." Kaoru muttered as he and Hikaru sat beside each other, Hikaru looking out the window as the car continued on.

"Yeah, now we can't make Haruhi and Ryo wear swim suits since they'll have to hide that their girls still." Hikaru grumbled, flickering his eyes towards the girls in particular to see them glaring at him for his perverted ways.

"Can you not go one day without trying to undress us?" Ryo asked as Hikaru smirked at her, leaning forward a bit.

"I'd probably want to do it more if you weren't as flat as a cutting board." Hikaru teased, leaning back when Ryo reached forward to try to hit him.

"Says the boy who's probably smaller than a pencil." Ryo retorted, smirking at Hikaru when he glared at her for the insult, Haruhi and Ren giggling beside her at how she could make a comeback against him so easily.

"So help me, I better not get stuck next to you on the plane." Hikaru grumbled, turning his gaze back to the road passing them by.

"Oh you would miss me. No one else fights back when you get mean." Ryo reminded as Hikaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She was right there. She's the only girl, besides Haruhi or Ren, who actually fought back against him when he would tease her. Haruhi just glared at him, but otherwise did nothing. Ren, she just ignored him and walked away.

But then you have Ryo. While he calls her flat chested, she calls him small. If he accidentally hits her with a chair he meant to throw Kaoru's way, she starts throwing furniture right back at him. Most girls were afraid to be near him, but then there was her.

Why was he thinking so much on this? She's just a stubborn girl. Right?

Hikaru turned his eyes fully back to the passing road as Kaoru struck up a conversation between Haruhi and Ryo.

Before long, the limo pulled up to the airport where Kyoya had a private jet waiting for them. "Someone flaunts his money." Ryo murmured as Haruhi gaped at the sight of the jet, having never seen one before let alone flown in one.

"You aren't afraid to fly in that, are you?" Ren asked as she watched Haruhi gawk at the sight of the jet.

"No, it's just...I've never flown in a private jet before, let alone seen one like this. It looks so classy. " Haruhi said as she watched the workers for the airport rush about, loading things on to the jet and fuel it.

"It's not as amazing as you'd think." Ren said with a shrug as she undid her tie, Mitsukuni appearing behind her and throwing a lei of flowers around her neck.

"We're finally going on a good vacation!" Mitsukuni said excitedly, bouncing around as he threw a lei on the other two girls necks as well, already wearing one of pink tropical flowers around his own neck.

"How is it a good vacation? We're supposed to be working during it." Ryo reminded Mitsukuni as he continued running around to throw more leis on the other hosts who were already there. The only one's missing were Tamaki and Kyoya, but they were escorting their guests.

Deciding not to wait, the hosts all boarded the private jet, Haruhi gaping in awe as they entered to see all the cushy seats and tables, as well as in the back where their were stewardess's preparing drinks already.

"Just another private jet." Ren advised Haruhi as she walked past the awed girl to go sit down, Mitsukuni sitting down beside her quickly as Mori-senpai took the seat on his other side.

"It won't be that bad, if you're worrying about it because it's smaller than a normal plane." Ryo advised as she lead Haruhi over to their seats, only to see the twins had already taken the seats behind them.

Great, now they're going to try to torture them for the next couple hours.

"I'm not worried." Haruhi reminded Ryo, sitting down in the super soft chair with a sigh. "I just never knew a jet could be so luxurious." Haruhi said before Ren turned around in her seat to face them.

"You should see ours. If you think this is luxurious..." Ren cut off with a laugh before turning back around to sit properly in her seat.

"Your parents have a private jet?" Haruhi asked Ryo, surprised that the girls had never mentioned it to her since she knew a lot about their family and the life of luxury that their family lived.

"They typically only use it to escort VIP's around. Ren and I normally don't use it if we're going home. It's just easier to fly first class on a normal airline." Ryo said with a shrug at the idea before the guests finally arrived, going to sit back further in the jet with squeals of excitement and happy giggling as Kyoya led them about.

"Hello, Honey and Mori. It's nice to see you as well, Ren-Sama." Ren didn't even bother to look up at the sound of Leiko's voice, having known the girl would be coming along but hoping she could just ignore her.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Leiko-Sama." Ren said calmly as she kept her gaze on her phone between her hands, not even acknowledging the other girls that followed Leiko around as they greeted Honey and Mori-senpai.

Once the girls were heading back to the seats, Ren put her phone away once more, looking back up and greeting her own guests with gentle smiles.

"Why did you act like that towards Leiko?" Ren kept her calm smile towards the passing guests even as Mitsukuni asked her why she would be such a way towards his guest.

"What do you mean? I acted the same to her as I do everyone else." Ren said calmly before two of her regular guests stopped in front of her seat.

"Would you like to join us when we get to the beach for a walk, Ren-Senpai?" The girl asked as Ren smiled kindly at her.

"It would be my pleasure to escort such beautiful ladies such as yourselves on a walk down a beach that's beauty could never compare with yours." Ren purred sweetly to the girls with a smile, smiling wider when the girls swooned before continuing to walk on to their seats.

"That just proves my point even more. Why did you treat Leiko like that before?" Mitsukuni asked again as Ren sat back in her seat, trying to get more comfortable.

"I didn't treat her any differently. I was just reading something on my phone." Ren said before Mitsukuni leaned over her seat, invading her space with a serious look in his eyes.

"Ren, what's going on? Tell me, please." Mitsukuni said before Tamaki suddenly interrupted them with his happy voice up ahead.

"Thank you all for coming with us today to Okinawa, my princesses. If there is anything you need during the flight, please do not hesitate to ask. The Host Club is always here to help you with whatever you need." Tamaki said sweetly as the three girls in disguise glared at him.

He didn't really expect them to work while thousands of feet up in the air, did he?

Before Mitsukuni could question her again, Ren quickly pulled out the pair of noise canceling headphones she brought for the trip, slipping them on as she plugged them in to her phone. Looking at him through her peripheral vision, she could see Mitsukuni wasn't very happy about her obvious ploy to ignore all outside distractions.

Oh why does this boy lolita have to pull at her strings and make her feel bad when he pouts like that?

As Mitsukuni was hugging his Usa-Chan to his chest during take off, Ren leaned over a little closer to him, holding her phone out to see if he wanted to watch a movie to take his mind off of take off. He looked between her and the phone for a second before she pulled out a pair of ear buds, offering one to him so they could both hear the movie.

"Stop kicking my seat." Ryo growled back at the twins as she and Haruhi tried to use the table in front of them to work on a writing assignment, but every few seconds a sound kick would hit the back of her seat. It reminded her of flying coach class on a public airline.

"We're not kicking your seat." The twins said in unison from behind the girls. "It's the turbulence." Their tones gave away their devious natures as Haruhi and Ryo exchanged an exasperated look.

"How could you be working on homework when we're supposed to be on vacation?" Hikaru asked as he leaned over Ryo's seat, Kaoru leaning over Haruhi's before each reached up and shoved the two back towards their own seats.

"Because we actually care about keeping our grades up, boys." Haruhi reminded, since they didn't believe in goofing around. If they got the work done now while they're on their way to Okinawa, then they won't have to do it later when they could be relaxing.

Or, as Kyoya saw it fit to make them, working off their debt.

"Come on, it can wait. Let's have some fun." Kaoru whined, leaning over Haruhi's seat once more and avoiding her hand when she tried to push him back in to his seat once again.

"We're thousands of feet in the air, boys. We're supposed to just sit tight and wait, not be doing whatever you two are planning." Ryo reminded as she turned around to glare at the boys, only for Hikaru to lean back over her seat again.

"But you know you'd have more fun if you both just put the work away and focused on us." Hikaru cooed as he tucked a finger under Ryo's chin, leading her face to look up at him as she began to realize what was going on here.

"Really, you're doing this just to get a rile out of the girls back there?" Ryo asked with a tired tone as the squeals of the twins guests began to give her a headache already, shoving Hikaru's hand away and turning back around.

Apparently though, he was not going to give up easily.

Ren let out a yelp as suddenly a body leaped over her seat and forced it's way between her and her chair, Hikaru's arms around her in a bone breaking embrace as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Oh don't you miss sitting next to us? It's more interesting when we all get to sit together, maybe we should just move everything to the floor so we could cuddle." Hikaru whined loudly as Ryo struggled to get free from the obnoxious boy, but he had her arms pinned with his own, her legs beneath the table that Haruhi and herself had been using for their work.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Ryo snarled as she struggled, snapping her head back to try to head butt him, but he moved just in time, chin on her shoulder as he grinned deviously at her.

"Now don't tell me you don't like this, Ryo. You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about what it would be like to be this close to me. After all, I am probably the best looking guy you've ever seen until now." Hikaru purred sweetly, yet his tone hid the underlying deviousness that came with his every action.

Ryo was suddenly ripped from Hikaru's grip by Haruhi, much to her delight. Turning back to the smirking boy in her seat, she stuck her tongue out at him. "If you were the last man on earth, I still wouldn't choose you. Probably one of these girls instead." Ryo quipped, smirking as the girls squealed in excitement.

Hikaru glared at Ryo for her comment before sticking his tongue out at her, trying to ignore the fact that her comment actually stuck a nerve deep down.

* * *

**Just a little of a filler chapter, I know, but it did hold some amusement at least. I'm looking forward to the next chapter though myself! Who doesn't enjoy a vacation, after all? I'm supposed to be going on a cruise to the Bahamas this summer, after all. Anyways, next chapter will be a good one instead of a filler like this, don't you worry!**

**More of a reason to review fast so I double post!**

**Thanks as always for reading! I really do love checking in every so often to see all the views I get each day I post. Just remember to keep reviewing so I write faster. I have so much planned for this story, I don't even plan to end it for a good long while. So scroll down and type a review, I gotta get back to work!**


	14. Find The Girl's Weakness's Game!

**Greetings once more! I don't think I've ever written a chapter so fast before! I wrote this chapter in six hours, that's ten pages! Guess I just got too excited. Either way, enjoy and don't forget to review as always!**

* * *

Haruhi looked out at the waves as she sat underneath an umbrella, knowing that the sight should be relaxing, but obviously it wasn't as relaxing as it should be.

Because on the other side of the beach was Kyoya, in front of him a line of excited girls who wanted to sit with Tamaki on a rock in the water so they could stare out at the ocean with the Host Club King.

This wasn't a vacation for them anymore, it was work. Kyoya-Senpai had made sure of that.

Nearby, the twins were playing volleyball with some of their guests. Honey and Mori-senpai were doing exercises with their own guests. Ryo was making a sandcastle with two of their guests.

But then looking down at the other end of the beach, Ren looked to be enjoying working for once. She had four of their guests with her, and they were all running back in and out of the water like it was a game not to get hit by the small waves rolling past.

Then there was herself, and she was sitting here under the umbrella in cargo shorts and a t-shirt since with all these guests around, she wasn't about to comply with the twins wants to dress her in a swim suit.

Ren and Ryo had about the same attire, the only difference was they knew better than she did how to hide their gender. So they could run about just fine in tank tops and swim shorts.

"Come on Haruhi, come play with us!" One of the girls with Ren called to Haruhi as she sat up a bit on the towel she had been sitting back on.

"I'm fine right here, ladies. You just go ahead and enjoy yourselves." Haruhi called back to them with a smile and a wave. Once they turned their attention back to Ren, Haruhi slouched back down a little bit. "This sucks." Haruhi murmured to herself.

"Uh, Haruhi." Haruhi turned around at the sound of someone behind her to see three girls standing together smiling at her. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?" One of the girls asked, leaning down a bit closer to the host sitting on the blanket.

"Uh, no thanks. I like looking at the sea from a safe distance." Haruhi said before another girl took a step forward.

"Well if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" The girl asked as she clasped her hands together over her chest in hope that they could sit with the Natural Host.

Haruhi smiled back up at the girls kindly. ""But why? You girls should go swim." Haruhi said honestly, sparkles around her face as she spoke. "You've got cute swim suits on, why not show them off." Haruhi continued with her honestly as the girls sighed at her words, hearts above their heads.

Hikaru and Kaoru were moping nearby over how the Bosses had tricked them, Honey-senpai running past them as he chased after one of his own guests playfully, a water floaty around his waist again.

The twins really had hoped that they would get to see the girls in the swim suits they had picked out for them, but with all of their guests around, they couldn't get them to wear them. Instead, they wore shorts and t-shirts.

Or in Ren's case, she had found a tank top and swim shorts so she could entertain her guests in the shallow waters.

Not like they wanted to see Ren in a swim suit though. She was just too pure for them. Besides, Honey-senpai always seemed to get upset if they would even try.

"What's the matter with Tamaki? Is he having a seizure?" One of the twins guests asked as they watched Tamaki squirm and squeal on his chair, red in the face as he daydreamed about a romantic sunset walk with Haruhi.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hikaru said as he leaned back in his chair to relax.

"He gets like this occasionally." Kaoru finished for his brother as they folded their arms behind their head, before opening their eyes to see Ryo run by with her guests, on their way to the water to play.

Ren laid out in the sand and watched as Haruhi and Mitsukuni scavenged for shellfish, glad to finally be able to sit back and relax. Her guests were now with Ryo in the water playing with a few water floaties.

She wasn't about to go any further in to the water than up to her knees, so Ryo took the job for her so she could sit back and chill for a few.

Unfortunately, Ren then noticed that Leiko and her posse were on their way over to her, closing her eyes to feign that she was sleeping.

"Hello, Ren-Sama." Leiko greeted as they stood beside where she was resting, the other three girls standing behind her.

"Good afternoon to you, Leiko." Ren replied tiredly, opening her eyes since it was obvious they weren't falling for it. A glance to the side, she could see Mitsukuni was still gathering what was now many shellfish with Haruhi.

"Why aren't you with Honey-senpai or Haruhi?" Misao and Nao asked Ren as she sat up, yawning slightly since the warm sun does relax you enough to want to take a nap beneath it.

"I'm just taking a break, girls. If you'd like, I'm sure they'd enjoy it if you joined them in their pursuit of gathering shellfish." Ren advised, only for the three girls behind Leiko to shudder in disgust at the idea. Well, at least she knows that the guests have no tolerance for innocent little shellfish.

"We would much rather just go on a walk with Honey, Ren-Sama. You should go join Haruhi for him, it seems like a much better job for you to handle." Leiko said as Ren noticed the snarky tone immediately, used to that tone by now with the twins.

Well, there was no way she was going to let them act as such towards her when she was supposed to be on vacation.

"How would it be a better job for me to handle than himself, Leiko?" Ren asked, keeping her gaze off the girl to hide her growing annoyance with this overly jealous spoiled brat as she noticed a crayfish shuffling her way.

"You're not upper class, like Honey. You have much more experience working with disgusting revolting little creatures like those shellfish than he does, so it would probably be in his interest if you go take his place so he can do things more to his liking." Leiko said as Ren watched her turn her nose up to her, her posse giggling behind her.

So she had more experience with the disgusting, huh? Reaching over, Ren plucked the crayfish out of the sand.

"But it's no different than you, Leiko. It's just a fragile little creature scuffling by on the sands of time. I could hardly see how something like this could be considered disgusting." Ren said as she stood up, presenting the crayfish in the face of the girls only to earn squeals of fear as Leiko stumbled backwards in to her posse, falling in to the arms of the two brunette girls. "Do not fear the crayfish. It may look scary, but it's really just a fragile little creature." Ren said as the girls continued squealing in fear before turning tail and running the other way as they continued screaming in fear.

Afraid of her own reflection too probably.

Ren snickered to herself as she looked down at the little crayfish in her hand, patting it's exoskeleton with her free hand before setting it back down on the sand, watching it skitter away from her quickly.

"Why would you do that?" Ren looked back to see Mitsukuni and Haruhi looking at her in shock as to how she could do something like that to one of the guests.

"Do what? I didn't do anything. I was just showing the girls a crayfish. I had no idea that they were afraid of it." Ren said as she held her hands up in a shrug, just then realizing that crayfish were freshwater creatures. Why were there crayfish on a beach that was on the ocean?

"You continued to hold it out to them even after they started screaming, Ren." Mitsukuni advised, dropping the bucket full of shellfish he had been carrying as he tried to figure out what was going on here.

"Did I? I didn't notice I guess." Ren shrugged again before turning and starting to walk the other way.

"Ren!" Mitsukuni called after her, but she instead started skipping away mockingly, Haruhi snickering beside him as he turned to her to see if she knew why Ren did that to his regular guests.

"I have no idea why she did that, don't ask me." Haruhi said before Mitsukuni could ask, turning around to go back to gathering shellfish for their dinner.

They were going to have some fancy side dishes tonight.

Ren only came back when Tamaki dragged her, wanting to see her help gather shellfish with his other daughter. He couldn't get Ryo, because she was with guests in the water still. So he only brought Ren to help.

It was as he was holding a crab up to Haruhi with a smile over her cuteness that a centipede began to crawl across the crab. Everyone nearby took off running except for Haruhi and Ren.

"Are they seriously scared of a bug?" Ren asked before Haruhi walked forward and plucked the bug from the crab, walking away with it to throw it in to the rocks so it could be free.

"There, all gone." Haruhi said as she wiped her hands off, Ren rolling her eyes at the display of fear over a little bug.

"Some people are afraid of anything." Ren said with a shake of her head, before suddenly the twins were leaning on both of them.

"Hey, girls." The twins said in unison, Kaoru leaning his elbow on Ren and Hikaru on Haruhi.

"Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type and all, I certainly didn't think that you were, but..." Hikaru cut short for his brother to finish his sentence in turn.

"Don't you think you could have been a little easier on that little guy?" Kaoru asked, leaning closer to Haruhi specifically since she was the one who threw the bug.

"Oh come on, it's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." Haruhi reminded the boys as the girls who had been scared off began to come back over, in awe as to how Haruhi and Ren weren't afraid of the centipede.

The twins slipped away as the girls continued to coo over the brave hosts.

"Well isn't that just great." Hikaru murmured as they came to stand beside the boss, slouching down a bit.

"Haruhi and Ren aren't normal. I thought girls were afraid of bugs." Kaoru said as they continued to watch the two girls who were being fawned over, Tamaki still in horror as to how his daughters could so easily be near that bug.

"I'm sure they're afraid of something." Tamaki said before a light bulb appeared above the twins heads, grinning mischievously as they looked between the two girls who had conquered the centipede and the one floating in the ocean with her guests.

"Hey boss, listen up!" Kaoru said excitedly as the king turned his attention away from the girls cooing over his daughters and to them.

"We just thought of a new game to play that could be a lot of fun." The twins said excitedly, leaning closer to the boss with a hand on their chins in thought. "What do you say? It's called the who can find out the girls weakness's game!" The boys announced, hugging each other before leaning back in closer to Tamaki. "Think you're up to it?" The two asked as Tamaki leaned back away from them a bit.

"B-but that game sounds terrible." Tamaki whined, still holding the crab that had previously had the centipede on it between his hands.

"Eh, I guess you're right. Besides, I'm sure they would only share their weakness's with someone they're really close to." Hikaru said as they began to walk away from Tamaki.

Tamaki gaped in shock at the idea. "What are the rules?!" Tamaki asked quickly, the twins stopping and turning back to face him once more.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow." Hikaru advised, hand on his hip in a manner similar to Kaoru.

"Whoever finds out their weakness's first, wins." Kaoru finished for him, before suddenly Kyoya was standing between the boys with a devious glint on his glasses.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya advised, holding up in his hands various pictures of the girls in many feminine clothes from their middle school years to just when they were at the water park.

The three boys who started the game gaped in awe at the pictures as Honey and Mori suddenly ran to their sides. "We want to play, too!" Honey announced happily, flowers around his head as he held his arms in the air, giggling as Tamaki continued trying to get a closer look at the pictures.

"I guess that means we're all competing." Kyoya said as he continued moving the pictures out of Tamaki's range, the twins now silent with their hands down over their waists as they looked at the man holding what they would ensure became their prize.

"Hey wait a minute, where did you get those pictures, Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked as Tamaki continued to wail over where they came from. A glance at them, he could see some of when they were at the water park and Ren was wearing that cute swim suit. His face turned a slight pink at the memory before turning his gaze somewhere else.

"I have my sources. How about we just leave it at that for the moment." Kyoya said with a smile as Tamaki paced back and forth behind him, tears streaming down his face at how Kyoya had those pictures of his daughters.

The game had begun.

Ryo floated on her back in an inner tube in the water as the girls hit a volleyball back and forth over her head, using where she floated as the median for their playing field. "Point to Naka and Hina!" Ryo announced upon seeing the ball hit the water on the other girls side, the two girls who scored cheering happily as they bounced in the water.

Ryo flicked her gaze up to the sky, her sunglasses shading her eyes from the bright sky as she watched the ball fly over ahead once more.

The girls were still playing when a fin rose in the water nearby, slowly approaching the group playing water volleyball.

The ball hit the water once more, Ryo calling out who won the point as one of the girls went to get it. As she was getting the ball, she screamed.

Ryo sat up and turned to see the fin approaching them, all four girls going skittering towards the shore as Ryo slid out of the inner tube and in to the water, standing still as the fin approached quickly. "It's going to get Ryo!" The girls cried from the shore as the fin approached.

As the fin was upon Ryo, she pulled a hunting knife from inside her shirt, slamming the hard butt of the knife down in to the water only for Hikaru to leap up seconds later with a howl of pain.

"You're joking, right? I could see your red hair from the moment you got close to me, you idiot. Are you trying to induce a panic, Hikaru?" Ryo yelled at the boy as he held the welt appearing on his head, spitting the snorkel out of his mouth quickly as he glared at Ryo through his goggles.

"Well, she's not afraid of sharks." Kaoru murmured as he watched from shore with Kyoya as the two yelled back and forth at each other before Ryo smacked Hikaru with her inner tube, Hikaru splashing her in response which turned in to a whole water fight.

"What kind of person walks around with a knife on their person." Hikaru grumbled as he stumbled up on to shore, throwing his fake fin and snorkel on the ground as he began to walk away in annoyance.

A little while later the twins took Haruhi and Ren in to a cave with two of their guests to try another fear while Ryo relaxed on the beach with the girls, sunglasses back on as she laid out on a towel, the girls beside her again as they enjoyed the sun.

Mitsukuni tried not to giggle as Mori stood in front of the girls, a harpoon held out in front of them, waiting to see when the girls would open their eyes to see the weapon.

Ryo opened her eyes first to see the metal flash under the sunlight, looking up at Mori-senpai as he held the harpoon down at her. "Are you trying to ask me if I'll go fishing with you, Mori-senpai?" Ryo asked, pushing her sunglasses up as she sat up. The other four girls opened their eyes and squealed at the sight before noticing it was just Mori-senpai.

"Well, sharp objects don't scare her either." Tamaki muttered as Kyoya wrote that down as a failure in his black book.

Haruhi and Ren exchanged a confused look as Mitsukuni pulled them up inside of an empty cargo truck, the door closing down once they were in side. It was dark and they were closed in.

Within seconds, Mitsukuni began howling in fear. "It's dark and scary in here! I feel like I can't breath!" Mitsukuni cried as he ran around the inside of the truck in fear, slamming in to Haruhi and Ren every few seconds as he ran.

"Honey-Senpai, calm down. What's wrong?" Haruhi asked as the boy continued screaming in fear, latching on to the nearest person who just so happened to be Ren.

The private police opened the door back up to see Haruhi standing beside a fallen obviously annoyed girl on the ground, Mitsukuni weeping as he clung to her back.

"I am not amused by whatever is going on today." Ren grumbled as Mitsukuni continued using her as a safety blanket until he noticed the door was open, bolting out of the truck within seconds.

Soon Mori tried the harpoon trick on Haruhi and Ren as Ryo finally managed to find a spot to sit at alone, putting more sunblock on since so far she was lucky enough not to have gotten burnt, unlike Tamaki-senpai who she had noticed had his shoulders turning red.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked to each other as they stood on a rock behind Ryo, unable to resist that she chose a bad place to sit at.

Ryo leaned forward as she put the sunblock on her legs, unaware of the two boys on the rock above her as they leaned over the rock, holding buckets in their hands of water that they managed to get dye for to turn it red.

Within seconds, the boys poured both of their buckets down on Ryo.

Ryo had just finished with her left leg when something splashed down on her, looking at her arms to see a red liquid on her. What the hell?

Ryo swiped some of it with one of her fingers to find it had the same feel and texture of the ocean water.

Eyes narrowing, Ryo slammed her back backwards into the rock, shoving it backwards a bit with the force and a second later two boys and their buckets came tumbling down onto the sand, letting out groans of pain.

"Idiots." Ryo murmured as she stood up, walking away to go rinse the red water off her body in the ocean.

"Well, she's not afraid of blood." Kaoru murmured in pain as he laid where he fell a little longer.

Ren laid on her stomach on her towel as she watched the twins chase after Ryo until she got in to the water, unsure what was going on today but wanting them to leave her be. She was tired, she just wanted to relax.

Ren had begun to doze off when the sounds of running jarred her back to full attention, looking up only to frown upon seeing Mitsukuni in front of her.

"So help me, you guys can't let us relax once can you?" Ren asked as she folded her hands on her towel beneath her chin.

"Awe, come on. I was just gonna see if you wanted some ice cream." Mitsukuni said with an innocent smile, Mori-senpai sneaking up behind her with a dead jellyfish stuck to his harpoon.

A second later, however, Hikaru ran pasted Mitsukuni, grabbing his swim trunks as he ran with a laugh as they fell.

Ren immediately covered her eyes as Mitsukuni yelped in embarrassment, pulling his trunks back up as Mori-senpai dropped the harpoon with the jellyfish beside Ren, the girl looking to the side to see it.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" Mitsukuni cried, running off with his face bright red as he cried. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU!" Mitsukuni continued as he ran, Mori-senpai running after him as Ren sat up, looking around in confusion as to what in the world was going on.

"Well, she's not afraid of nudity or jellyfish." Kyoya jotted that down in his black book as he watched from nearby.

Soon Haruhi and Ryo were walking together down the beach, the sun setting now as they tried to stay away from the boys. "It's like every last one of them is out to torture us today." Ryo growled as they walked, looking back every few minutes to ensure they weren't being followed by the torturous boys.

"This game is hard." Hikaru muttered as he and Kaoru sat on the edge of a garden further up the beach, watching Haruhi and Ryo walking along the shore. The opposite way, Ryo was trying to coerce Mitsukuni out from underneath a blanket he was hiding under.

"No joke. I'm totally bored with it already." Kaoru murmured as he slouched down a bit.

"What kind of heroine's are they. They've got to be afraid of something, right?" Hikaru asked as they watched Ryo glance back every few minutes to ensure they weren't following them as they walked along the shore.

The twins groaned in boredom, slouching down further. They only perked up when they heard Tamaki laugh behind them, turning to see the boss digging around in the garden.

"Whats up boss?" Hikaru asked as they watched Tamaki continue rooting through the foliage.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as they watched Tamaki lift a bucket up.

"I found some rat snakes." Tamaki announced, holding the bucket in front of him. "Surely she'll be afraid of these." Tamaki said proudly as the snakes in his bucket hissed and slithered around within.

"Anyone would think those things are creepy, so it isn't really a weakness." Hikaru grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest as he stared at the bucket full of snakes.

"Hold on." Kaoru mumbled as he stared at the snake filled bucket. "I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa." Kaoru mumbled in thought as he looked at the snakes now peeking up out of the bucket.

Haruhi knelt down and picked up another shellfish, plopping it in her bucket she had been carrying with her. "Don't you think you have enough? You and Honey-senpai have all those buckets back down the beach." Ryo reminded the girl who was so excited over getting to have some fancy foods for dinner tonight.

"We could never have enough. What we don't eat tonight, we'll probably bring back home with us." Haruhi said excitedly as she held the half full bucket out towards Ryo, the girl looking down in it with a slight frown.

"You know, there is such a thing as too much." Ryo reminded Haruhi as she continued walking in search of more shellfish.

"You won't be saying that when you taste these tasty side dishes we're gonna have tonight." Haruhi said excitedly, kneeling down and picking up yet another shellfish.

"Look up here, Haruhi and Ryo!" The two girls in disguise looked up to see three of the guests standing up above them on a cliff.

"What's up?" Another girl asked excitedly as they all held their arms out towards the ocean.

"The breeze up here feels great!" The last girl said happily as the two girls in disguise looked up at them with slight worry as to their guests standing on the edge of a cliff.

"It's dangerous, be careful." Haruhi warned the girls up above them as Ryo looked around to figure out how the girls got all the way up there anyways.

"Uh...you think we should get them to get down?" Ryo asked, before more masculine voices drifted across the breeze to them, looking up towards the girls to see they now had their backs to them.

The girls weren't alone up there anymore, were they?

"You ladies want to hang out with a couple of locals?" That definitely wasn't one of the other host club members.

"Come on." Before Ryo could even warn Haruhi that they needed to go get anyone else, Haruhi was dragging her along to go up there to see what was going on.

They got up to the cliff in time to see four boys surrounding the girls, one of them holding one of their guests by the wrists.

Before Ryo could even warn them to back off, Haruhi chucked her bucket full of shellfish at the local, some of them sticking in his back as he howled out and released her, thrashing around to try to get the shellfish off as the other three boys turned to see Haruhi and Ryo behind them.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone." Haruhi warned loudly, standing her ground as the locals glared at them, the girl's smiling in relief at the sight of them.

"You little runt!" The boy who Haruhi had hit with the shellfish hissed, lunging forward towards her.

The twins ran from Tamaki as he carried the bucket of poisonous snakes, unsure what to do with them.

"What are you idiots doing now? Give me that." Ren snapped, appearing in front of Tamaki and snatching the bucket filled with snakes as the boys looked at her in horror as to how she could so willingly take a bucket filled with venomous snakes.

"B-but they're Habu snakes!" The twins cried in fear, holding each other as they backed away slowly from Ren.

"They won't hurt you, idiot. They're more scared of you than they are interested in biting you." Ren snapped as Mitsukuni walked up behind her, trying to take the bucket to try to keep her safe, but she pulled it from his range.

"J-just get rid of them!" Tamaki whined, hiding behind the twins before the sounds of yelling drew all their attention.

"Help! Tamaki!" The hosts turned their attention to a girl running their way.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked, fear of the snakes gone as he looked upon his distressed guest.

"I-it's Haruhi and Ryo!" The girl said, tears in her eyes as Tamaki's eyes widened.

The bucket full of snakes hit the ground seconds later, the twins jumping back as Ren shot past them at full speed towards the direction where the girl came from as they all noticed a group of boys up on the cliff ahead.

"Ren wait!" Mitsukuni yelled after her, but she was well out of earshot by that point.

Haruhi struggled against the boy as he pushed her towards the cliff, Ryo restrained back behind him by two other boys as she thrashed about, snapping her heel down on to one of the boys feet. He howled in pain, releasing her.

But before she could lunge after the boy who had Haruhi, she was knocked to the ground with a body on top of her, holding her face against the rock.

"What are you going to do now, you little runts?" The boy who was holding Ryo asked mockingly as the other two boys held the other girls down behind her.

"Don't hurt them!" The girls cried, struggling against the boys to try to help their hosts.

"Don't try to act tough, sissy boys!" One of the boys holding them back snapped at the two girls in disguise as they struggled against the drunken boys.

"I got an idea, kid. How'd you like to take a dip?" The boy holding Haruhi by the collar asked, before a loud cry of pain pierced the air, looking back as one of the boys who was holding back the girls dropped to the ground, a Habu snake latched on to his back as Ren shot forward, fist cracking soundly against the skull of the boy restraining her sister.

"Ren!" Ryo yelled out in shock as the boy dropped to the ground in pain, shoving him off and standing up.

"Get out of here, now!" Ren snarled as she glared furiously at the boy holding Haruhi by the collar of her shirt, fists balled at her sides as she readied herself to fight if she had to.

"Oh, what, you want to go for a swim too, runt?" The boy asked, before giving Haruhi one last shove over the edge of the cliff. "Hope you can swim!" The boy yelled as she began to fall.

"HARUHI!" Three calls broke the air before someone shot forward from those left standing, a knee cracking against his jaw before their feet landed on the ground, using the force to push off and launch themselves off the cliff after Haruhi.

Haruhi gasped as she fell before Ren shot over the edge after her. Before she could reach her though, she hit the cold water of the ocean.

* * *

**It really couldn't be helped that there would be a cliff hanger on this one, what with the let's figure out their weakness's game. But hey, we get to see just what a "runt" can do don't we? I think that makes up for it! Just to clarify though, I do realize that a Habu snake is highly poisonous. I have Diamondback Rattlesnakes and Water Moccasins in my yard, so I know all about that. I even had an alligator in my pond at one point, but I'm getting off topic. It is highly poisonous, but it's also very unlikely that you'll be in any real danger as so long as you get help immediately, you'll be fine. Not like where I live, where if you get bit by a Diamondback, it's very painful and very likely to do a bit more damage.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I had fun writing this chapter, as I usually do. But the whole fears thing was just too much fun writing. Maybe soon you'll figure out what their fears are ;) But until then, keep reading and keep reviewing! Remember, it's only 1 review before next update but 3 to do a same day post! I have done the same day post three times in one day before, since I write fast enough.**

**Now scroll down and review!**


	15. Raging Storm

**Greetings as usual! I really did enjoy writing this next chapter out so fast for all of you to enjoy so much that I'm gonna let you get right to reading it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Ren!" Ryo snapped before lunging forward after her sister and Haruhi, but a pair of arms caught her before she could.

Tamaki leaped in after the girls seconds later as Ryo was restrained by Mori-senpai, the twins beginning to beat on the drunken thugs as Ryo struggled against Mori-senpai.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" Ryo howled, trying everything to break free as Mitsukuni ran over to the edge to see if he could see any of the three who went over the edge.

"I don't see them." Mitsukuni said worriedly, looking back as Ryo thrashed against Takashi.

"I have to help her! She can't swim in the ocean, let me go!" Ryo howled, Mitsukuni's eyes widening at the revelation before looking down at the water again. A bit away from where Tamaki hit the water he was now bobbing steadily, Haruhi and Ren slung over his shoulder and gasping for air.

"What do you mean she can't swim in the ocean?" Mitsukuni questioned Ryo as Takashi released her, catching her before she could jump after her sister.

After the twins were done wailing on the thugs and Kyoya had called his private police to arrest them, the group headed down as Tamaki carried the two girls up on to the shore, Ren over his shoulder and Haruhi in his arms.

The girls were quiet as Tamaki carried them, Tamaki looking between the two every few steps to ensure they were both conscious.

Ren's eyes were fixed on Haruhi who was being cradled by Tamaki as she herself clung to his shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on her, but her thoughts were on that leap off the cliff after her.

She didn't even think after she hit the thug before jumping after Haruhi. She knew Haruhi would go in to the water, and she herself. But the adrenaline from trying to help her friend pushed her to jump even knowing she might not be able to do more than just push Haruhi back up to the surface.

The moment Haruhi hit the water, she sliced through it seconds later after her, swimming down quickly to grab her. She was out though from the force of the hit to the water. Ren gave Haruhi a shove back to the surface quickly, but about then Tamaki dove in to the water after them, grabbing Haruhi first before snatching her as well.

Ren was broken from her thoughts as the sounds of other people reached her. "Haru-Chan, Ren!" Mitsukuni was at the edge of the shore, everyone else running up to stand beside him.

"Boss!" The twins called as he walked up to them.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked as he walked up to Kyoya, the vice president handing Haruhi a towel and Ren one as soon as she was pulled off of Tamaki's shoulder by Ryo.

"We had them arrested after getting all their ID information." Kyoya advised as Tamaki looked down at Haruhi who was still in his arms before over to Ren who was sitting on the sand beside him, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. "The girls all went back to the hotel, and I've called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now." Kyoya continued as he knelt down next to Ren, lifting her chin to look at her to see she was relatively okay, just soggy from the swim.

"We're fine, you guys. We don't need a doctor." Haruhi revealed as she pulled out of Tamaki's arms to stand on her own, Ren standing up as well since all and all, she was just fine.

All that was wrong was they were drenched. Nothing bad.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki questioned, eyes focused on the girls in disguise. "You know, you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master." Tamaki reminded, Haruhi specifically as he reached out and held her by the shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think _you_ would stand a chance? You and Ryo, against four boys?" Tamaki questioned seriously as he looked to Ryo who was standing by Ren.

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and we're girls. We were there and we had to do something. There wasn't any time to..." Haruhi was cut short by Tamaki, his eyes filled with anger.

"That's no excuse, you idiot!" Tamaki snapped seriously at Haruhi. "Don't forget, you're a girl!" Tamaki reminded the girl in disguise before Ren stepped up, annoyance obvious in her silver eyes.

"And I am a girl too, but I was capable of knocking out the one that threw Haruhi and downing two more all on my own! It doesn't matter what our gender is, you idiot!" Ren snarled angrily, a hand between Tamaki and Haruhi now.

"But then you jumped in after Haruhi when you can't swim!" Ren looked back at the angry tone of Mitsukuni, who was looking just as annoyed as her at the moment. "You could have drowned, and you knew it but you jumped in to try to save her anyways!" Mitsukuni snapped as he took a step towards Ren.

"I did what I had to do to ensure the safety of my friend. If that means that I would take the fall to ensure that she survives, then so be it!" Ren snarled before turning her attention back to the sexist boy in front of her and Haruhi.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save us, Senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at us right now." Haruhi stated calmly before standing up straighter to the boy. "I don't think we did anything wrong!" Haruhi growled at her Senpai as he let go of her shoulders.

"You don't think so?" Tamaki asked calmly as he looked down at the two girls in front of him. "Fine, whatever you say." Tamaki began to walk past the girls and the rest of the host club members. "But I'm not speaking to either of you until you can admit that you were both wrong!" Tamaki announced as he continued walking away, leaving the two to look back at him before turning back to each other.

"You defended those girls from those drunken thugs, no matter what, what you did was right, Haruhi." Ren advised coolly as she rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Why would you jump in after her?" Ren turned her gaze away from Haruhi and to the brooding boy a few feet away. "You could have drowned, and you never told any of us that you can't swim in the ocean!" Mitsukuni snarled as Ren turned fully to face the boy.

"You knew I could have jumped after her, Ren. You saw the depth of that water before you jumped, why do you have to keep risking your life for others?" Ryo interrupted the stare down between Ren and Honey-senpai.

"I knew I would be fine. It doesn't matter anyways, we're both safe." Ren said as she turned away from the two and to the ocean behind her.

"It does matter! Is your life really that unimportant to you that you would give it up just to save Haruhi?!" Mitsukuni snapped, grabbing Ren's wrist when she turned away only for her to rip her wrist out of his grip. "Do you really care more about saving Haruhi's life than you do ensuring that you keep living as well?" Mitsukuni demanded as Ren glared at him in warning to back down.

"I am alive." Ren said each word very carefully as she glared at him. "I did what was needed to be done. I do not see what I have done wrong, as both myself and Haruhi are still here standing!" Ren snapped the last part, taking a warning step towards the boy lolita.

"Fine." Mitsukuni growled, fists balled at his sides. "Think whatever you want. But until you're ready to admit like Tamaki said, _I'm_ not speaking to you either!" Mitsukuni growled before turning around and heading back towards the Ootori residence that they were all supposed to be staying at.

"Fine by me!" Ren yelled after him before turning back around to face the setting sun.

All the other hosts present looked among themselves as an awkward silence fell before one by one starting to file away to head back to the residence.

Ren was still looking out at the setting sun when a hand covered her shoulder, not shrugging it away since she could recognize her own sister's hand on her shoulder. "You know, he was just worried about you Ren. You almost drowned on his watch once." Ryo reminded the girl as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't planning on drowning this time." Ren reminded in turn, closing her eyes to the setting sun on the horizon as dark clouds began to come from the distance as well.

"You never plan on it, Ren. But yet it's almost happened three times now including today. You know you have Kymophobia, why would you jump in?" Ryo asked as Ren turned to her sister with a tired expression etched on her face.

"The waters were calm, Ryo. Besides, I think saving Haruhi justified my act of endangering my own life in this case." Ren justified before motioning to the darkening clouds in the distance. "We should get inside before it starts to rain." Ren began to lead the way back to the residence, feeling like changing her clothes anyways since now she was soaked with sea water.

"Well, I'm just saying, I think you should try to see it from Honey-senpai's point of view. He really cares about his friends, Ren. You're one of them, he doesn't want to see you get hurt." Ryo said as they walked, but Ren remained silent until they were back at the large Ootori residence.

Once they got back, Ren went up to her room to change, Ryo going to her own and changing quickly before coming downstairs to the dining hall to find the twins watching Tamaki sulk.

"It's more gloomy in here than it is outside." Hikaru murmured as they watched the boss huddle in a corner near the window.

"Has he been there since you guys came down?" Ryo asked as the twins turned to her, eyes widening when they saw her however.

"Since when do you dress like that outside of your home?" Hikaru asked, standing up quickly to go circle Ryo like a shark as Kaoru came in from the other side, taking in the fact that what Ryo was wearing was actually cute and fashionable for a girl.

"I like it, you look much better in this than the swim trunks and tank top you wore on the beach." Kaoru mused as they continued circling the Russian 1st year.

Their eyes were skimming over the fact that now, Ryo had chosen a black vest with a t-shirt underneath that clung to her still sticky skin from the ocean water. She had switched out the swim trunks for a pair of white jean shorts. She even changed her hair, but that just might be the sea water that did it. Usually it was all spiked out, but now she had it swept back so it would be out of her face.

"Pervert alert. Hope Haruhi and Ren don't dress feminine, otherwise you two might try to sneak in to Haruhi's room tonight." Ryo said before ducking out of the twins circling to go sit down at the large elegant table.

"I'd much rather sneak in to yours." Kaoru teased lightly, stealing the seat beside Ryo quickly as Hikaru dawned a slightly annoyed appearance. When had his brother began to openly flirt with Ryo? Or was it just teasing?

"Very funny, Kaoru." Ryo reached over and patted the twin on the head like he was a dog, which he played along with by sticking his tongue out and yipping happily, hands out in front of his chest to act like a begging dog as Ryo laughed at his puppy dog eyes.

A tick mark appeared over Hikaru's forehead before he pulled the chair out beside Kaoru, letting it scrape loudly across the floor before sitting down roughly.

"Well, someone's noisy tonight." Ryo mused as she looked over at Hikaru only for him to pull out his phone and direct his attention at his phone once more.

Kaoru frowned, knowing the reason why his brother was acting this way. Why did he always have to get so jealous when he teased Ryo without him?

Soon Ren came downstairs as well, entering the dining hall only for Hikaru and Kaoru to pull the same act with her that they did with Ryo as they began circling her.

"You know, maybe we should bring you girls along more often. Then we'd get to see you dressed like girls instead of boys." Hikaru teased as he tried to steal the snap back off of Ren's head, but she ducked before he could even get close to it, tugging on her faux fur vest to straighten it as she came to stand behind Hikaru instead.

"I don't look more like a girl right now. I'm wearing a cap, vest and jeans. How's that more feminine?" Ren asked as the twins leaned down closer to her with devious smiles. They ruffled their hands against the few hairs that hung out of her cap.

"Because we can actually tell that you're a girl now." The twins said in unison before Ren walked around them to go sit down.

"This is why I never dress down around you two. You make a girl feel like you're going to assault her since you don't know how to control your hormones." Ren grumbled, obviously still not in a good mood as she sat opposite her sister, leaning back in her chair.

"We were just complimenting you. Why can't you two be nice to us?" The twins asked with a pout at the two girls as they sat back down at the table.

"Be nice? You guys have done nothing today but prank us when we're supposed to be here to relax." Ryo reminded the boys, unaware of their knowing look exchange between each other since the game was still a secret to the three girls.

"Ta da!" Suddenly Honey-senpai's voice pierced the air as the doors to the kitchen opened, Mori-senpai rolling out a cart full of cooked shellfish. "Here you go! Don't they look yummy?" Honey-senpai asked excitedly as the teens sitting at the table noticed Kyoya in the room for the first time as he walked up to the table while Honey and Mori set the platters of food on the table.

Ren turned her gaze away from the boys as they began setting the cooked shellfish on the table, standing up instead and going to look out the window, but still making sure to avoid Tamaki since he wasn't talking to her either.

Mitsukuni noticed Ren when she got up from the table and went to look out the window instead, purposely making sure not to look at her again. How was he supposed to make her see that what she did was wrong if he gave in this early?

"Hey Takashi,will you go get Haru-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked his cousin, earning a grunt before Takashi walked away to get the last person missing from the room so they could all eat.

As Mitsukuni was commenting on the gloomy look of the skies outside, Ren walked back over to the table, sitting down quietly as Tamaki followed behind, sitting an extra seat away from her though so there was one chair between them.

Ryo was still playfully talking with both the twins as Ren rested her chin on the palm of her hand, watching her sister converse so easily with the boys even after getting in a fight earlier that day.

The twins were each sitting on either side of her, teasing back and forth so Ryo could never really get one back before the other got her instead.

Why did Ryo have everything so easy? The boys weren't even mad at her for being in that fight with Haruhi earlier. But then you have Haruhi and herself, and they've got Tamaki and Honey giving them the silent treatment.

Oh what does she care. The silence is a blessing at this point.

Soon, Haruhi arrived clad in a frilly pink dress courtesy of her father changing her luggage. All the boys except for Tamaki surrounded Haruhi in amazement as to seeing her in a dress, the twins specifically grinning ear to ear with thumbs up at her father's doing.

Once done, Haruhi sat down in the seat between Ren and Tamaki, leaving Honey stuck sitting beside Ren with Mori on his other side. The four teens sat in awkward silence, which overtook the whole table in turn as the only sound that could be heard was the constant tick of a clock in the room while everyone just sat and looked at the food on the table.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Hikaru spoke up first as he looked to Ryo beside him, who was just staring back at her sister opposite her.

"Yeah, kind of awkward." Kaoru agreed before Honey-senpai decided to interrupt the silence.

"Let's dig in, Haru-Chan." Mitsukuni encouraged, trying to sound happy but beads of sweat were on his forehead from the awkward tension in the air. "These are the crabs we caught, I bet they're delicious." Mitsukuni said as he and Takashi each held up their plates of crabs.

Haruhi began cracking the crab legs to eat the tender meat inside, murmuring about how good the sea food was as Ren snapped her own, eating her food just as fast as Haruhi but in silence as apposed to Haruhi.

Ryo only watched the two girls opposite her as she ate, almost able to see the awkward tension between the girls and the boys on either sides of them.

"How long do you think this will last?" Kaoru whispered to Ryo as she cracked another crab leg to eat, but suddenly Hikaru leaned in and bit the meat away from her before she could eat it.

"Hey! You've got your own plate, Hikaru!" Ryo growled, dropping the shells as she glared at the boy on her side with a cocky smirk as he continued chewing the crab meat.

"It was delicious." Hikaru said through a mouthful, cracking a leg of his own.

Before he could eat the meat, however, Ryo leaned in and bit it right before his face, sitting back in her seat with a smug smile over taking his own food from him.

"You're right, it was delicious." Ryo said through her own mouthful with her smug smile still held as Hikaru looked at her in shock, before trying to steal one of her crab legs since she took his own, his hand getting smacked however as Kaoru watched with a small smile over how the two were actually somewhat getting along.

Tamaki finally stormed off from the table upon realizing that the two feasting girls who he wasn't supposed to be talking to were not going to admit they were wrong. Kyoya led him to his room as Haruhi put down her last crab leg, but Ren continued feasting as if she hadn't even noticed Tamaki.

When the other boys began talking to Haruhi about her reckless actions and how worried they were over her, Ren finally dropped her food.

They were so worried about Haruhi. But all she was doing was protecting those girls when they needed it. Granted, she wasn't trained in defense like herself or Ryo, but the rest of them were there in time.

Why were they so worried? Everything was predestined to turn out fine. There's nothing to worry about.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Haruhi murmured, and in seconds all the remaining boys were upon her, the twins rubbing their cheeks on her as Honey hugged her legs, Mori standing behind her and continuing to eat his crab.

Haruhi was lucky. She had all these people to worry and care for her. All of them to forgive her.

Ren placed her napkin on the table, standing up silently as the boys began to lead a sickly Haruhi to the door. "Ren?" Ren held her hand out to stop her sister from asking her if she was okay.

"I'm going for a walk." Ren advised, ignoring the distant rumbling as Ryo dawned a horrified expression.

"B-but it's going to storm." Ryo reminded her older sister, standing up to try to stop her.

"I'll be fine, Ryo. I always am, whether or not I have people to be by my side like Haruhi does." Ren muttered the last part to herself before leaving the dining hall, her sister watching her go with a worried expression.

After leading Haruhi to the bathroom, the boys returned to start cleaning up. "Hey, where'd Ren go?" The twins asked upon noticing the missing girl from the table, turning to the worried younger Russian.

**Ren POV**

I looked out at the raging ocean from the edge of the beach as the rain poured down around me, every so often the sky lighting up which would be followed by a crack of thunder. It seemed too perfect, almost. Nature always seems to mimic life at times.

Everything is just raging right now. Everything is just happening so fast. One minute, Ryo, Haruhi and I are just some strangers to these hosts.

Now, they're all back in the residence coddling Haruhi while she's sick from eating too much.

Since when did other people care about us? Care about me? About what I do or how I decide to use my life?

It's been so long since I've had to fight, I forgot what the rush of adrenaline in my system felt like. But when I saw Haruhi go over the edge of that cliff, my body worked faster and I went after. The waves below may have been calm, but I was willing to put my own weakness's aside to help my friend.

But was I wrong this time?

Should I have let someone else save her? Would she have been better off if I hadn't jumped in? Tamaki isn't speaking to her, but he's just worried about her. She's his precious little girl, in his eyes.

But what am I? Am I just some reckless recluse? Am I just a burden? Mitsukuni had to save me at that park because I panicked when I saw that wave, and now he probably panicked because he saw me leap in to the ocean for the first time in years.

I can't blame him for not wanting to speak to me anymore.

I looked back out at the raging waves down the beach from me, closing my eyes as the rain continued to pour down on me from above. I should have just stuck to my vow. I shouldn't have run up there to fight off those boys.

They might have still pushed Haruhi off the cliff, but Tamaki would have still jumped after her.

I'm no good when I get pumped up on adrenaline. All I do is make things worse.

**Third Person POV**

"What do you mean she went for a walk? It's storming out there!" The twins reminded Ryo as the girl in question looked out the window in hopes of seeing her sister somewhere in the storm.

She couldn't follow her, and Ren knew that. She felt so hopeless.

"Go get an umbrella." Mitsukuni said to the twins, waiting for them to leave before turning back to Ryo.

"She has Kymophobia." Ryo revealed as she looked at the beach in the distance and the roaring waves.

"What?" Mitsukuni asked, confused since he'd never heard of that before, or what it had to do with this situation.

"A fear of waves." Takashi clarified for his cousin as Ryo kept scanning for sight of her sister.

Mitsukuni furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to what this had to do with Ren going out in a storm like this. "That's why she can't swim in the ocean. She can swim, but if the waves get higher than her head she freezes up." Ren explained as Mitsukuni glanced out the window at the storm outside. "She just wanted to make sure Haruhi was safe. She figured that since the water was calm, she would still be capable of helping her. She doesn't like to just stand by if someone she cares about is in danger, but sometimes that clouds her judgment from realizing she could be endangering herself." Ryo finished her explanation to the boy lolita with a sigh, looking away from the window.

"But she knew that we were right behind her and capable of helping." Mitsukuni muttered, thoroughly confused with how Ren's logic worked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she's not one for asking for help." Ryo reminded Mitsukuni as she turned to face him. "She doesn't rely on others to help solve problems, because in her eyes she could take on the world and win so long as it means she keeps the people she cares about safe." Ryo advised the boy who was beginning to realize there was a lot about Ren that he still didn't know at this point.

"We've got umbrellas." The twins returned with a couple of umbrellas.

Ren's eyes were stuck on the crashing waves down the beach for long after the rain had soaked through her clothing and set a cold chill across her body. Even as thunder continued to break through the sounds of rain pelting the ground around her, all she could hear was the crash of the waves on the shore.

She only looked up when she finally began to feel the chill of the rain set in her bones.

How long has she been out here just staring at one of the only two things that was her weakness? No one had bothered to come for her, but Ryo couldn't even if she had wanted to.

Pushing up off the ground, Ren glanced back in the direction of the residence only for a figure to block her path as lightning lit up the sky, showing her it wasn't one of her fellow hosts.

"What's a young girl like you doing out here in the middle of a storm? You'll catch your death of cold like this." A man's voice reached her through the pelting sound of rain around her as she looked up to see he wasn't much older than her.

"I was just about to go back inside, actually." Ren said as she noticed the man was wearing a rain coat, holding a closed umbrella in one of his hands.

"Would you like an umbrella for the walk? You look like you're soaked straight through to the bone." The man said as he held the umbrella out to Ren, her eyes widening slightly since she hadn't been expecting some random stranger to come out and offer something to her for the rain.

"No, it's alright. But thank you. It's like you say, I'm already soaked to the bone. It won't make much a difference." Ren said with a dismissive wave before lightning lit the sky up once more for Ren to see a gentle smile on this man's face.

"But you wouldn't want to get sick. The least I can do is take you back to where you live and ensure you get there safe. It's not safe for a younger girl like you to be out late let alone in a storm like this." The man said as Ren contemplated if it were a good idea to let some random stranger help her. "Don't worry, I'm not some pervert if that's what you're thinking. Just trying to help." The man said as he opened the umbrella with a flick of his wrist, holding it over Ren as she looked up at the kind smile on the strangers face.

Even a complete stranger cares for her well being? She really was in the wrong to do what she did earlier, wasn't she?

"Thank you." Ren murmured quietly through the sounds of rain hitting the open umbrella as he held his free hand out in the direction towards the street to walk her back.

"I couldn't just walk by and leave someone to fight against this storm without at least trying to help." The man said as he walked beside Ren, holding the umbrella over her head for her.

"Even a complete stranger like me? You don't even know my name." Ren reminded the man as they reached the street, looking to him in the dim light that the street lights gave off to see a young looking face with a kind smile hidden inside the rain coats hood.

"You don't need to know someone to help them. Have you ever heard the phrase, "Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle"?" The man asked as they walked along the street slowly towards the direction of the Ootori residence.

"It's a quote from the philosopher Plato, isn't it?" Ren asked, vaguely remembering hearing that phrase somewhere before in school, but never giving much thought to it.

"Smart girl." The man said with a chuckle. "But if it will help ease your mind, my name is Kazimir Vadik, Kaz for short though." The man turned to her, his free hand outstretched to shake her hand as Ren recognized the origin of the name.

"Ren Nikolai." Ren shook his hand as a smile grew on the boys face.

"A fellow Russian in Japan. Never thought I'd see the day." Kazimir said to her before they continued on towards the residence.

Finally they reached the grand door of the Ootori residence. "Thank you, for your generosity in walking me home Kazimir." Ren thanked, holding her hand out to the kind boy once more.

"You seemed like you had been fighting a battle out there, so it's the least I could do to help you." Kazimir said as he took her hand in his once more, his hand much larger and much warmer than her own. "You should get inside, before you get sick out here." Kazimir said as he leaned the umbrella over his shoulder.

"Alright, we're ready to go search." The twins said as they walked up to the main door where everyone but Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki was waiting.

"I can't go with you guys." Ryo advised honestly, stepping a few feet away from the door as Kaoru looked at her in surprise before giving his brother a shove towards Ryo.

"Hikaru will stay with you then in case Ren comes back." Kaoru offered for his brother, before they heard the sound of voices on the other side of the door.

Ryo dashed over to the window by the door and looked out to see Ren and a stranger in a rain coat walk up to the door, letting out a small sigh of relief at seeing Ren was safe, but who was she with?

"Who's that?" The twins asked, having been behind Ryo to see who was at the door.

Mitsukuni came up to the window next to look out, seeing Ren first before the man in the rain coat beside her and how the man had one of Ren's in his own. Who was that man, did he just follow Ren back to the residence from wherever she had been?

"Well, whoever he is, he doesn't look like he's bothering Ren." Hikaru pointed out as he watched the man fish a pen from his pockets, holding his hand out as Ren wrote on his open palm with the pen.

Mitsukuni felt a little sick at the sight. How could she go off on her own and bring some stranger back with her, and what was she writing on his hand? Does she just trust complete strangers now or something?

Mitsukuni watched as the man began to walk away, waving back at Ren before he was off the property and disappearing in to the rain.

Why did Mitsukuni feel so sick at the way Ren waved back so willingly to some stranger?

* * *

**Well, that was quiet a lot of drama for one chapter, don't you think? I really had to work hard on the whole fight back and forth and then the emotions flying in this one. I kept getting distracted, Fanfict has too many good stories! But hey, I got it written out and I like it somewhat.**

**But oh, what's going on with Mitsukuni? I had originally planned this to be a little different than going to the beach and brooding, but I really don't like the whole 10 page quota! I'm gonna have to change it so I can get more in depth to my chapters I think, even if that means I end up adding a few extra pages to each chapter.**

**But anyways, thanks as always for reading! I love seeing all these reviews I'm getting now, it lets me know to keep writing as fast and best as I can! I'm still gonna keep the requirements at 1 per chapter and 3 for double post, just because I feel bad asking, but that doesn't even seem to be too hard for you all to do! Keep reviewing, and I'm gonna keep writing! Thanks again!**


	16. The Revelation

**Greetings as always! I'd like to start by thanking you all for all the reviews I've received thus far, I'm really enjoying reading them each day. It helps motivate me to keep writing these chapters out for you as fast as my hands can move across the keyboard. Anyways, go on ahead and start reading! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The boys were gone by the time Ren came in the door, Ryo the only one left standing there watching her. "What?" Ren asked, shaking her hair out since she was still soaking wet.

"Where were you? And who was that?" Ryo asked as Ren rolled her eyes at Ryo and how she must have been watching her through the window.

"I told you, I went for a walk to clear my mind. That was Kazimir Vadik, he walked me back because he saw me sitting in the middle of a storm alone and didn't want me to get in to any trouble or get sick." Ren explained as she began to head towards her room.

"So you just let a complete stranger walk you back to the residence?" Ryo questioned as she followed after her sister.

"You don't need to know someone to help them." Ren advised her sister as she continued walking, walking past Haruhi's door to see all the boys were staring in the room at Haruhi and Tamaki.

Well, at least they were talking again. But now she was the odd one out with two hosts not speaking to her.

Before Ren could go in to her room, Ryo stopped her. "Since when do you just agree to what a stranger says and let him lead you back to where we'll be sleeping tonight?" Ryo asked as she stood in front of Ren's door to make sure she couldn't escape.

"Since he meant me no harm. Ryo, I know I don't get along well with people outside of the family, but trust me. I knew what I was doing, and he wasn't intending on bringing any harm to me." Ren assured before pushing her sister out of the way of her door. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm sticky still from ocean water and soaked from the rain. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Ren advised before going in to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well that was awkward." A tick appeared over Ryo's forehead as she felt Hikaru lean on her shoulder, obviously having been spying on them.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ryo asked as she moved out of Hikaru's reach, wanting to go back to her room as well now.

"What's better than spying on you?" Hikaru asked in response with a grin as he began to follow her as she headed for her room.

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" Ryo asked as she got to her room, going in and quickly trying to slam her door behind her, but Hikaru's foot got between the door and the frame before she could, slipping in with a devious smirk.

"It really just depends on the person." Hikaru said as his devious smile grew, Ryo continuing in to her connected bathroom and slamming the door. "Of course, that would definitely put you out of the running!" Hikaru called through the door to her, only to hear a bang as Ryo hit the door for the insult.

"Fine by me. I'd prefer a guy who's sweet and caring. Not a pervy trickster." Ryo called back, unaware of the scowl Hikaru sent at the door at her words.

"This coming from the girl who can't be sweet herself. You hit me with the butt of a hunting knife today! What kind of girl carries a knife around?" Hikaru barked through the door as Ryo began laughing at his obvious displeasure, turning the shower on.

"The kind who knows she's going to be in the ocean where there could be dangerous animals. I hit one today, after all." Ryo reminded through her laughter as Hikaru kicked the door in response.

Well, if she's going to be that way, might as well make some fun out of her room while she's in the shower.

Hikaru turned away from the door to set forth his devious plan.

Kaoru had been looking for Hikaru when he suddenly popped out of the door to Ryo's room with a devious grin on his face. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as he walked up to his older brother.

"Oh, nothing. Just having some fun." Hikaru said with a wink at his brother before starting to head to their own room to wait for the inevitable yelling of Ryo.

Why is it Kaoru had a bad feeling about this one?

Ryo peeked out the bathroom door before walking out, glad Hikaru was gone. She wasn't in the mood for his pestering tonight. She turned towards the dresser near her window where her suitcase was, only for her eyes to widen upon seeing the large windows wide open, rain whipping in every few seconds from gusts of wind.

Did he seriously open the window even with a storm raging outside?!

Her clothes were on the dresser though, so either way Ryo was going to have to walk over there just go change in to clean sleep wear.

Kaoru had still been outside Ryo's room trying to figure out what Hikaru could have possibly done in Ryo's room when he suddenly heard a yelp and a loud bang from within. "Ryo?" Kaoru quickly went inside her room, knowing this was his brother's doing.

Across the room, Ryo had her back up against the wall beside an open window, rain flying in every few seconds beside her, sometimes hitting her and Kaoru noticed she would flinch and burrow her face against her knees.

"Ryo? What happened?" Kaoru asked, rushing over quickly to see if she was hurt, closing the window beside her quickly so the rain would stop ruining the area of the room it actually reached.

That still left one window open on the other side of the dresser, where Kaoru noticed Ryo's eyes were now focused on whenever she would look up from her towel covered knees.

Kaoru looked between her and the rain in confusion before walking over and closing the other window as well before returning to the girl against the wall, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as Ryo looked up slightly from her towel, just then realizing that she wasn't dressed.

Kaoru turned a slight red before standing up and going to her dresser, grabbing something for her quickly before handing it to her as she stayed up against the wall.

It hadn't looked like Hikaru did anything other than open the windows, so why was Ryo acting this way? Wait...

"Ryo...are you afraid of the rain?" Kaoru asked gently as he watched her, only to see her cringe in response. Well, at least he found out her fear finally.

"Pluviophobia." Ryo clarified as she took the clothes that Kaoru had offered her, waiting for him to turn around before changing quickly.

"So that's why you didn't want to go out and look for Ren. You're afraid of being rained on." Kaoru murmured as everything began to piece together perfectly.

"Wait, then why weren't you scared at the water park when it started raining?" Kaoru asked, confused since as he remembered, she wasn't scared, just furious that she couldn't go off to help Ren.

"Because we weren't walking in it. I'm fine so long as it doesn't rain _on_ me." Ryo murmured as she walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Kaoru followed her over to sit down.

"I'm sorry he opened your window on you then. He doesn't know, does he?" Kaoru asked, even though he already knew the answer really. If Hikaru had known that Ryo was afraid of rain, he wouldn't have even considered doing that stunt. He may not show it, but he really does care about her well being.

Even if they're bickering or teasing each other all the time.

"No, no one knows except Ren and you now." Ryo advised as her eyes rested on the window that kept her away from one of the things she feared most.

Kaoru frowned slightly as he saw the way Ryo stared at the rain outside before resting a hand on her own, giving it a pat to try to assure her it was alright now.

Ren had just finished getting changed after her shower when she heard someone knock on her door, rolling her eyes. It was probably Ryo here to lecture her again, even though she had told her she was going to shower and go to bed. "What is it now, Ryo?" Ren began to ask as she opened the door, only to scowl and try to shove it closed again, but the door was caught by his hand before she could shut it.

"I want to talk to you for a minute." Mitsukuni said seriously as Ren let go of the door and walked back in to her room, knowing that she couldn't close the door if it was Mitsukuni trying to keep it open.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Ren said simply as she kept her back to him, still unwilling to look at him even if she knew she was partially wrong for jumping in after Haruhi.

"Ren, just grow up for a second and talk to me." Ren whipped around and glared at him for the comment on growing up, motioning to the fact that this same boy was wearing slippers in the same shape as the stuffed rabbit he had cradled in one of his arms. Even his pajama bottoms had bunnies on them. She was just surprised he was wearing a normal white shirt instead of something with even more bunnies on it.

"This coming from the boy who's wearing Usa-Chan everything." Ren reminded before turning back around to go make her bed up so she could sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me you have Kymophobia?" Mitsukuni asked, causing Ren to stop in her walk to the large bed near the window. "Ryo told me. She said that's why you can't swim in the ocean is because you're afraid of waves that go over your head." Mitsukuni revealed as Ren turned slightly to look at him through her peripheral vision, seeing the hurt yet angry look in his eyes.

"That water was calm, it's not like it was posing an issue." Ren said calmly, but her silver eyes were smoldering with anger over how her secrets were being revealed without her permission by her own sister.

"But that's why you panicked at the water park, isn't it? You panicked when you saw that wave, and you didn't tell me even after I pulled you out of the water." Well, she's never seen him stay angry for this long before. She was expecting that by tomorrow morning, Mitsukuni would be crying and clinging to her begging her to forgive him for yelling at her.

But here he was standing up to her yet again.

"Are you going somewhere with this, Honey-senpai?" Ren asked, forcing a bored expression towards him to mask her annoyance.

Well that hurt a bit. She's been calling him Mitsukuni since the water park, it made him feel a little bit closer to him in knowing that she trusted him enough to call him by his actual name. What, does that mean she doesn't trust him now?

Mitsukuni forced the hurt over that down as he walked forward towards her, only for her to walk further away and towards her bed. "I thought you trusted me, Ren. But then you don't even tell me that you're afraid of waves when we came to Okinawa to go to a beach. But then you go out in the middle of a storm too when the waves are just down the street." Mitsukuni hissed as he watched Ren pull back the comforter on her bed and sit down, leaning back against the headboard.

"If I just say that jumping in to the water after Haruhi was a bad call on my part, will you drop this and let me be?" Ren interrupted, holding her hands up in the air near her shoulders in surrender so as to end the tantrum that Mitsukuni was having. Poor boy looked ready to cry in to his Usa-Chan at any second.

"I don't even care about that anymore, Ren!" Mitsukuni snapped, glaring at Ren as she dawned a shocked look over how he could react such a way towards her. His anger and hurt fought to show on his face before he walked over to the end of the bed, sliding down to sit on the floor as he hugged his Usa-Chan tight to his chest. "I know why you jumped in, I know you just wanted to help her. I understand that. I just don't understand why you have to hide from us still after all this time. We're your friends, we care about you, we know you care about our safety too. But we don't want to see you hurt, and we want to know what upsets you or scares you so we can be there to protect and comfort you." Mitsukuni muttered, sounding defeated as he rested his chin on Usa-Chan, before burrowing his face into the plush bunny after he was done with his rant.

"I just don't understand you." Mitsukuni whined into his Usa-Chan finally before going completely silent, the only sounds in the room now being the rain pelting the window and the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance.

He's never sounded so hurt before, so upset. Did he really care that much about her to the point that it hurt him this much knowing she hadn't told him about her Kymophobia? Her internal questions were answered when the silence was broken by sniffling.

A pang of remorse hit her in the chest as she watched Mitsukuni climb to his feet, looking smaller than usual as he kept his face buried in the plush bunny he hugged with immense strength. "Mitsukuni..." Ren murmured, standing up from her bed to try to stop him from leaving in this state.

"I'm tired of fighting with you." Mitsukuni muttered, voice muffled by his Usa-Chan. "I'm going to bed." Mitsukuni turned to the door, walking away as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Mitsukuni wait..." The door closed quietly behind him, gone before Ren could stop him from leaving.

Kaoru left Ryo's room once he was certain she was asleep. For a while, all they did was sit there and talk. About anything that came to mind until he was sure she was calm. It was nice, it was the first time he'd really gotten to talk one on one with her in a serious manner instead of just teasing one another.

He was really more surprised by the girl that was hidden behind that tough facade though. She seemed so vulnerable when he found her, but it's like the real Ryo, the one that isn't a tough smart mouth, is really just cool and gentle. She didn't try to warn him not to tell her secret.

She just sat and talked with him like it wasn't important to her.

After a while of just talking, Kaoru finally noticed Ryo had dozed off when leaning back against her pillows. Feeling bad that he had kept her up, he lifted her gently and set her back down comfortably on her bed before leaving her to sleep in peace.

Kaoru opened the door to his and Hikaru's room to find his brother sitting up in their shared bed waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Hikaru asked, playing on his handheld and not even looking up as Kaoru changed quickly, hopping in beside him.

"Was just talking with Ryo, after you pulled that prank on her." Kaoru advised his brother, keeping his annoyance over how careless his brother could be. He didn't know of her fear, granted, but that still wasn't a very smart idea. He could have ruined the furniture in her room if that rain got more inside.

"Was she pissed? How did she react?" Hikaru asked excitedly, leaning over Kaoru as the younger sensible twin laid on his back beside him, the game in Hikaru's hand forgotten.

"Didn't work the way you wanted." Kaoru said with a shrug, closing his eyes as Hikaru frowned in disappointment. He wasn't going to tell Hikaru Ryo's fear. If he wants to know, he's going to have to make more of an effort aside from just teasing and pulling pranks on the younger Russian girl.

"Guess I'll have to try harder." Hikaru muttered as he laid down, Kaoru leaning over and turning off the lamp on his side of the bed to go to sleep.

Damn right he'll have to try harder. Just with different methods.

Mitsukuni yawned as he walked down the dark hallway, stomach grumbling even though it was the middle of the night. He didn't want to wake anyone though, so he decided since he had made some extra cakes to go along with dinner, he'd go have some.

The gentle roll of thunder in the distance was the only sounds he could hear as he walked down the hallway. That is, until he reached the end of the hallway. He could hear thudding a few doors down, still sleepy though and unable to remember who's door that was.

Rubbing an eye with one of his hands, Mitsukuni nudged the door open with his other hand to see who was making so much noise in the middle of the night.

The room was dark, but with a glance to the side Mitsukuni saw light leak out from underneath the adjoining bathroom door. Sounds of gagging and water running reached his ears a second later. Did he walk in to Haruhi's room? Was she still sick from the crab?

Mitsukuni went to knock, but the moment his knuckles touched the door it moved open a little, having not latched when it shut. Peeking inside, Mitsukuni realized that he had not in fact stumbled across Haruhi's room.

Ren was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, head leaning against the tank with her eyes closed. She looked paler than usual. Did she get sick from the food like Haruhi did?

Ren didn't seem to notice he was there until he rapped his knuckles against the door quietly, opening her eyes slightly only to close them once more.

"Are you okay?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, still a bit shy to even speak to her after earlier.

"I'm fine, go back to bed." Ren said with a dismissive wave to him, keeping her eyes closed. It was due to that however that she didn't notice Mitsukuni walk in a bit more, only opening her eyes again when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"You're sick." Mitsukuni muttered as he realized that her skin was like flames under his touch. Either she got sick from the food, or it was because she was walking around outside in a storm in soaking wet clothing.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm not worth worrying about." Ren grumbled, slouching down a bit as Mitsukuni frowned at her words. He'd never heard her talk about herself in any manner other than pride. Hearing her think she wasn't worth worrying about just made him feel sick himself.

Not wanting to upset her, Mitsukuni knelt down and took her hands with one of his own, using his other arm to slide it around her waist as he lifted her off the cold tile floor. "You have a fever, you need to be in bed, not on a bathroom floor." Mitsukuni reminded Ren as he began to carry her back to her bed that now looked like a disaster area with the comforter all twisted and kicked around.

"Why do you care? I'm not worth all the fuss. I can handle myself." Ren whined as he carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently. "I'm not worth you getting worked up over." Mitsukuni held a finger to her lips before she could continue on with her fever induced ranting.

"Stop." Mitsukuni ordered her quietly, her cheeks turning a light red in front of him as he moved his fingers from her lips to her forehead again to see she was still burning up. "I could care less right now about if you don't think I should worry about you. The point is I do, and I want you to rest so you get better." Mitsukuni murmured as he moved away from her to pull the twisted comforter up around her.

"I'm sorry." His mahogany eyes flickered over to her as he heard her murmur something to him as he untangled her comforter. "I put you through so much today, and now you have to help me because I got sick from sitting out in the storm." Ren murmured, sounding broken over how she had caused so much in one day.

His chest throbbed with pain as he was reminded of the earlier fight before pulling the comforter up over her. "Don't worry about that right now. Just try to rest." Mitsukuni muttered as he looked down at the floor instead of at her.

When she said nothing more, he turned to go so she could sleep. But before he could take a step away, a hand caught his own, looking down as he felt Ren's hot skin against his own.

With strength he wouldn't expect from someone with a fever however, he was suddenly pulled down to her level as he realized she had sat up. His face lit up red when he felt her arms slip around his neck in an embrace, body going stiff.

Was...was Ren hugging him? Of her own free will?

"Thank you, for worrying about me." Ren whined before he was released from her embrace, watching as she laid back down, looking so small in such a large bed.

Ahh...he can't just leave her alone knowing she's delirious with a fever.

Once Ren was back underneath her comforter, he stood up straight once more. "I'll be right back." Mitsukuni assured before turning to go back to get something really quick.

By the time he got back, Ren had already kicked the comforter off once more. "What're you doing?" Ren asked as she watched him pull the comforter back up over her before go around to the other side of the bed and line some of the pillows up in the center of the bed.

"Shush." Mitsukuni hushed her gently before finishing with the pillows and crawling in to the large bed, reaching over and handing Ren his Usa-Chan. "I can't just leave you alone when you're this sick, Ren. If you need something now, all you'll have to do is reach over and tap me. You can snuggle with Usa-Chan too, he always makes me feel better." Mitsukuni said with a smile at her as she looked between him and the stuffed bunny he offered her.

"But...you never sleep without Usa-Chan." Ren murmured as Mitsukuni laid down on his side, looking over the pillow barrier between them to her. He would feel bad if he didn't have that there. It wasn't very appropriate to share a bed with a girl, after all.

"I can go one night without him to make sure you feel better." Mitsukuni assured her, gentle smile still held to her as he watched her look down at his Usa-Chan before hugging it to her chest, frowning as he thought he saw tears in her eyes. Why would she cry?

"Thank you, Mitsukuni." Ren murmured to him before closing her eyes, finally looking like she was ready to actually sleep.

Mitsukuni watched her a little longer until he knew she was asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, so innocent and cute. The way her ash blonde bangs fell across her forehead and she nuzzled her face against Usa-Chan while she slept on her side facing him. Her hands were splayed over the plush bunny even as he just watched her a little longer.

Finally, sleep claimed him once more though, his last thoughts being about the peaceful girl on the other side of the bed.

Haruhi yawned, still feeling tired even though that was probably one of the most peaceful sleeps she'd gotten in a long time for it having stormed all night. That bed was so comfortable, she wish she had money to get something so soft and comfortable.

Right now, however, she was looking for Ren's room, since the 3rd year had lotion that she had told her she could borrow. Only bad thing about going to the beach, the next day your skin feels all dry and scratchy from the sand.

Everyone else was probably still either sleeping or in their rooms preparing for the day, but here she was looking around this large residence for Ren's door. All the doors looked exactly the same...

Wait, that's right, her's was at the end of the hall that Ryo's, Honey-senpai's and the twins doors were on. She knew where to go now.

Finally, Haruhi found the door that belonged to Ren, knocking quietly only for it to push open under her fingers. She must have left it open since it was already nine, who would sleep much later than this?

"Hey, Ren, can I borrow that lotion?" Haruhi called, opening the door only to see the large mass on the bed, chuckling softly since she had been told by Ryo how much Ren tossed and turned and eventually turned her comforters in to a large ball on her bed when she didn't sleep at home.

Looking across the room, Haruhi saw the bottle that she was looking for. She got halfway to the bottle before noticing that there was more than one body underneath the mass of a comforter.

Haruhi's eyes widened upon realizing that at some point during the night, Honey-senpai had come in to her room obviously. Quietly grabbing the bottle of lotion, Haruhi slid back out of the room before she could possibly wake the sleeping 3rd years.

Well, that definitely wasn't something Haruhi was expecting to see this morning.

Ryo had been on her way to wake up Ren when she saw Haruhi slip out of the girls room, looking shaken. "Good morning. What's wrong?" Ryo asked as she looked at the expression on Haruhi's face, trying to figure out what had shaken her friend.

Ren stretched, yawning quietly as she went to roll over to pull the comforter up over her eyes and block out the invading sun. Instead though, her body met another mass as she grumbled, opening her eyes reluctantly.

Her eyes widened upon realizing that she had rolled over into Mitsukuni, wondering for a second what he was doing in her bed before her mind caught up to her, remembering the fever haze from last night and how he didn't want to leave her alone when she was sick.

He was still asleep on his back, arms stretched out above his head. He looked so childlike when he was asleep, well he didn't look like a 3rd year highschooler awake either but even more so when he slept. His hair had fallen forward to cover his eyes, and his legs were all tangled up in the sheets beneath the comforter, obviously having gotten beneath both since he probably felt uncomfortable sharing a bed.

He was so sweet to willingly come stay in here just to ensure she would be fine throughout the night. Shifting a bit more, Ren's hand found the plush bunny he had given to her to sleep with, a small smile appearing on her face at the sight of it.

He really did care a lot about her, didn't he?

He didn't let just anyone touch his Usa-Chan, but yet he let her have him to sleep with during the night. He cared that much about her that he was willing to sacrifice his precious Usa-Chan that he never slept without to make sure she would feel better.

Ren reached out and gently moved the hair that covered his eyes out of the way, smiling a bit more before he stirred under the graze of her fingertips. Before she knew it, his arms had her around the waist, pulling her against his body. "Mmm...you're so cute..." Mitsukuni murmured, letting out a little yawn as Ren turned five different shades of red. "I love you, Usa-Chan."

Oh, he thought she was the plush bunny he always cuddled with. He wasn't talking to her. He was talking in his sleep. But why did it hurt a little in her chest upon knowing he was dreaming about that stuffed bunny?

Reaching behind her, Ren grabbed the little stuffed Usa-Chan and pushed it between herself and Mitsukuni, hoping he would release her upon feeling the bunny against his body.

When he didn't let go of her, however, Ren sighed, laying back down gently. He was stronger than her, she realized this a while ago. But she didn't think he would be this heavy a sleeper.

"Ren, wake up time!" Ren cringed upon hearing Ryo yell in through the door, three bangs on the door following her voice before she lifted one of the pillows that Mitsukuni had intended to use for the bed divider and threw it at the door, but it barely gave any sound. Well, the barrier didn't work anyways, so might as use the pillows for something.

A groan from her side brought her back to remembering that she wasn't alone in the bed as she threw another pillow towards the door.

"I'm still sleepy." Mitsukuni growled tiredly before Ren turned back to him in time for their eyes to lock, Mahogany meeting Silver in the morning light as a confused look dawned on the boy's face before he realized he was holding Ren by her hips, yelping loudly before jumping backwards, falling backwards off the bed with a loud bang.

Ren crawled over to his side of the bed to see Mitsukuni sprawled on the floor with the comforter still tangled around his waist and legs, that having tripped him. "Well, good morning to you too." Ren mused before holding a hand out to him to help him up.

Mitsukuni's face was beat red as he looked up at Ren from the floor, remembering he had crawled in to her bed last night to ensure she would be fine but he was pretty sure he had put a barrier between their bodies. Did he just grab her in his sleep? How was she not mad at him for that?

Ryo came in to the room upon hearing the yelp and bang, standing near the door as she saw Ren reaching over the side of her bed, obviously having just woken up. Her eyes narrowed, however, upon seeing a hand reach up and take hers, taking a step forward as she watched Ren pull Honey-senpai to his feet, comforters tangled around his waist.

"Are you alright? How's your fever?" Mitsukuni asked as he was standing, leaning over and pressing the back of his hand to Ren's forehead to find she wasn't burning up anymore, before she pulled him back down on to the bed on his knees, trying to get himself untangled from the comforter before they heard a throat clear across the room.

"Mind telling me what you're doing in my sister's bed this early in the morning?" Ryo questioned, arms folded over her chest and her eyes narrowed menacingly at Honey-senpai as he and Ren looked towards the younger girl.

Mitsukuni began to understand how things must have looked about that time, turning bright red and holding his hands up in the air in defense. "Sh-she had a fever! I just wanted to make sure she would be alright throughout the night!" Mitsukuni defended quickly, lowering one hand to rip the comforter off his lap.

Ren rolled her eyes at her sister as she stretched out in the bed, yawning quietly before reaching up and pulling Mitsukuni by the collar of his shirt back down on to the bed. "It's too early for this, Ryo. He just wanted to make sure I was alright, it's not that bad." Ren said before lifting another pillow and throwing it at her sister, smirking at her when Ryo dodged it before turning her attention back to the boy face down on her bed now.

"You haven't shared a bed with anyone since you were fourteen, that's inappropriate Ren." Ryo reminded as she chucked the pillow back at Ren only for the girl to deflect it onto the bed and throw another one at her.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I was sick, Mitsukuni wanted to help me and make sure I'd be fine. Now leave, we want to sleep." Ren said before beginning to throw a barrage of pillows until Ryo left reluctantly.

Mitsukuni kept his face buried in the bed where he landed until Ren poked him in the shoulder, looking up finally at her. "I should get up and go to my room." Mitsukuni murmured, pushing himself up on to his knees, but before he could get up Ren caught him by the collar of his shirt again.

"Uh uh, you said you were still sleepy, sleep. It's fine. I don't mind that you're in here." Ren assured before laying back down, patting the bed before picking up Usa-Chan and waving it in front of Mitsukuni to lure him in.

Mitsukuni bit his lower lip for a second before flopping back down on to the bed, snatching Usa-Chan from her before cuddling back in to the mattress.

Though, he couldn't deny, it was a bit more comfortable when he got to hold her.

* * *

**Aww, a sweet little moment there. Well, until siblings go ahead and ruin everything that is. Trust me, as the youngest of five, I understand that. It's been my pleasure various times to interrupt those moments! The fun part of being the youngest, and the one that the oldest teaches all the tricks on how to spy and hide yourself in various places to pop out and scare or ruin moments. But hey, still quiet a bit of drama, and revelations, in this chapter too! Which all lead up to a nice sweet moment in the end. I hope it turned out good.**

**As always, thanks for reading! I love seeing all those reviews and views every day! So now, scroll down and write me a little review! 1 before next chapter 3 for a same day as always!**


	17. Green Eyed Monster

**Greetings as usual! First, I'd like to begin by thanking those of you who always review. I have noticed that I've been getting some reviews in Spanish as well. I especially enjoy that, since yes I can easily translate them. But I enjoy seeing that I've got people reviewing from more places than just America. I myself can speak bits and pieces of three other languages other than English. Anyways, getting right to the chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to review as always!**

* * *

Ryo folded her arms over her desk, staring straight ahead at the teacher as she tried to ignore the noisy twosome behind her and Haruhi. The twins had been acting up a lot since they all got back from Okinawa, but more often than not they directed their devious ways towards herself and Haruhi.

In the case of the last few days though, it seemed like they were even more devious than usual.

"Psst, Ryo." A tick mark appeared over her forehead as she heard the twins whispering to her, pointedly ignoring them so she could continue focusing on the lecture their teacher was giving.

"Ryo." They whispered her name once more and flicked a paper football on to her desk this time, which she quickly swatted off her desk as if it were an accident and she hadn't seen the object.

They stopped after that, and Ryo assumed that they had finally given up. However, she was wrong. The teacher left the room to go grab something for his lecture, and seconds later Ryo felt hands on her shoulders before those evil cat like amber eyes appeared in her vision.

"You know..."

"It's rude to ignore someone calling your name."

"Go back to your seat." Ryo said simply as she looked back down at the paper on her desk, continuing to write until a hand clamped down on her pencil to stop her.

"You're no fun recently." Hikaru moaned from her left as a tick mark appeared over her forehead again, Kaoru having been the one to stop her writing.

"Come on, keep us entertained. We're bored." Kaoru whined as he dangled her pencil in front of her face as she stared straight ahead in annoyance.

"Why have you been ignoring us since Okinawa? Don't you miss us?" Hikaru asked with a purr in his tone as he rested his chin on Ryo's shoulder, Haruhi watching from her seat as the boys continued to torture Ryo.

"I think you're afraid to show us how you really feel, Ryo." Kaoru purred from her other side as he rested his chin on her shoulder as well, both unaware of the increasingly annoyed look appearing on Ryo's face at their actions.

People were beginning to stare now, more so the girls in their class that were regular guests of the hosts during club hours. Fine, they want to be like this.

Two can play at that game.

Ryo turned around to face the boys as they looked down at her mischievously, before she spotted the first wrong thing they had done while around her after they had spent the last week annoying the hell out of her and Haruhi.

Well, their guests better thank her when she sees them later in the club.

Ryo reached out and snatched the boys by their belts, dragging them down to her level as they dawned shocked expressions over how she had grabbed them so suddenly. "Fine, you both want some entertainment? Here." Ryo smirked before pushing the two boys back towards their seats behind her, holding their belts in her hands with a triumphant smile as their pants fell quickly.

"How did you get those so easily?" Haruhi asked as the squealing of girls in the room threatened to break her ear drums.

"When you live with just Ren, you basically learn a bunch of tricks that could either help or hinder people." Ryo said with a shrug as the boys yanked their pants back up, retreating to their desks with embarrassed yet annoyed expressions over being pantsed by Ryo.

"Well, at least you got them to stop." Haruhi said with a shrug before the teacher came back, watching Ryo toss the belts back to the boys once the teachers back was to them before going back to writing down notes.

Mitsukuni shifted uncomfortably as he watched Ren practice her routine with another boy in their class, being stuck sitting on the side while he watched her practice.

He didn't like watching her practice with someone else. He joined this class so he could have an extra class with her, as well as be her partner, but apparently he wasn't skilled enough in the teachers eyes to do this routine for the Culture exposition.

Granted, he didn't really take the class as seriously as Ren did, or was as good as her, but he was trying when Ren wanted him to. But now, here he was. Stuck sitting in a corner watching Ren be lifted in to the air by some other boy.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much, she's been practicing with him for a few days now. But gradually it was beginning to eat away at him and make him hold this loathsome feeling towards the boy who he didn't even know, but was allowed to dance with someone so skilled as Ren.

Why was it bothering him so much?

Mitsukuni laid his chin on his knees as he watched Ren hook her leg on to the boy's own leg, the boy holding her by the small of her back as he dipped her towards the ground. There's that feeling in his stomach again.

He turned his gaze away from the sight this time.

Why was it bothering him this much? She was his friend. But yet, since that night in Okinawa, he's just felt this...desire. He doesn't know how to describe it. He just wants to protect her more than ever now, he wants to be the one that she practices with.

The one she tells her secrets, the one she smiles at the way she's smiling at that boy right now like he can actually keep up with her. He can keep up with her, albeit he tends to stumble a bit more. But he can still move faster than some unknown boy who's looking at Ren like he really knows her.

Why couldn't the teacher have given her another girl to do this routine with. She was dressed as a boy, after all. Wouldn't it just seem more appropriate to the mass of people who are going to watch. He knew there weren't many people close to their height, but it still would look better if she were practicing with a girl while dressed like a prince.

But she wasn't a prince. She was a princess, she deserved this role of leadership in the exposition, he knew that. But that didn't make him any less sick having to watch some other boy dance with her.

Sometimes he actually thought the teacher knew of Ren's actual gender though. He always seemed to give her the more feminine routines, stating that due to her height no other boy could pull it off. Maybe the teacher was just secretly aware of her gender like himself.

Still, thinking on that, he's still annoyed to hell and back watching this other boy toss her in to the air like he knows what he's doing and how to keep her safe.

Like hell he does, only he knows how to keep Ren Nikolai safe, only he knows her weakness. Only _he_ is allowed to be that close to her.

Gah! What is wrong with him?!

Ryo smiled happily as she relaxed on the couch in the club room, girls sitting around her talking to their hearts content. She was only slightly listening though. She was just still too proud of herself for how she managed to get the twins to leave her alone.

They had a rather large calling today now, thanks to having shown off their orange and blue boxers to the watching girls in the class. It was still laughable. Their rose colors were the same exact colors that their undergarments were.

It was like it was supposed to happen that she pants them in class.

But every so often now, she'd catch Hikaru shoot her a glare. Only she would just grin right back at him and that would spark squeals of how cute they were towards each other.

Yeah right, she just got her pay back for a week of torture.

Kaoru would glance her way with a different look though. It wasn't a glare, but it wasn't a smile either. It was almost like he was...proud? Proud that she stood up to them, maybe. Eh, who knows. But it held something else. It was like he was challenging her with those amber eyes.

Oh, so he wants her to try again. This is a game to him as much as it is to her.

Fine then, game on.

Why's she avoiding him? Mitsukuni was trying his hardest to focus on his regular's, but it was a bit hard when for some unknown reason, Ren was purposefully avoiding coming to his station like she usually did.

He called her over about three times now, but each time she would make up an excuse that she had to refill guests cups or had to help Kyo-Chan with something.

Now that he thinks on it, she's been doing this since Okinawa when he had Leiko and her friends as guests.

What's going on with her?

"Honey, are you listening?" Mitsukuni looked up at hearing his voice, having been looking down at his Usa-Chan instead of up at the girls sitting opposite him and Takashi.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. What did you say, Kaiko?" Mitsukuni asked with a sweet smile at her that caused her to blush.

Ren had slipped an ear bud in when no one was looking, contrary to Mitsukuni believing she was ignoring him. Making rounds with trays of tea and cakes kept her on her feet, which is what she needed right now. She needed to stay active, since she would be performing in the exposition tomorrow.

No rest for the best.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Ren Nikolai." Even with an earbud in one ear, Ren heard someone calling her name, looking towards the door to see Kyoya standing beside a boy, instead of their regular female guests.

"How can I help you?" Ren asked, stepping up after pulling the ear bud out and hiding it so Kyoya wouldn't chastise her like he seemed to find amusement in doing.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be..." Ren cut him off before he could say anything more, recognizing the kind smile on the boys face.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Kazimir." Ren said with a smile back at him before leading him in and away from the curious shadow king who was trying to eavesdrop on them.

Ryo slipped back towards her station after setting a trap for Kaoru to see Ren sitting there with a guest, a male guest at that. Since when do they receive men as well as women?

Sitting beside Ren on the couch was a boy who looked a bit familiar to her. He was smiling at Ren as she spoke, smiling back at him. His hair was the same color as their own, if maybe a bit darker, and spiked up boyishly. He looked like he was maybe the same height as herself, or taller. But the thing that caught her attention was he wasn't wearing the Ouran Male uniform. Instead, he was wearing a informal black suit.

Who was this, and how did he know her sister?

Her attention was drawn away from her sister and the man sitting with her by a yelp and bang, a grin spreading over her face as she turned to see Kaoru face down on the floor, face in a piece of chocolate cake after having slipped on a banana peel.

Banana peels, work every time.

"Well, I must say, I was a bit surprised to find you here dressed as such." Kazimir said as Ren looked down at her uniform, before back at his black informal business suit.

"Well, this is the uniform for this school. But it would be appreciated if you didn't say anything about my gender to anyone who doesn't work here in the host club." Ren said with a glance around the room, seeing everyone else was still hosting. Well, except for Haruhi who was out getting more groceries for the hosts. Again.

Damn spoiled kids.

"I am surprised to see this is the club you said you belonged to. We've never had anything like this in Russia." Kazimir said as he looked around the room before laying his blue eyes back on Ren.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way here. I could have made the trip to meet you, it would have been easier on you." Ren said as she lifted her legs and folded them underneath herself, sending an apologetic smile to the man sitting beside her with an almost professional air about him.

"It was no trouble at all." Kazimir said with a dismissive wave at Ren's words as he held that same kind smile that he did back in Okinawa when he walked her home in the storm.

Mitsukuni had been giggling and laying on his back on his couch while cuddling his Usa-Chan when suddenly the girls whispering caught his attention, looking up to see Leiko and the twins Misao and Nao looking towards the girls station.

Following their gaze, Mitsukuni saw an unknown boy sitting at the girls station, Ren sitting beside him. They were talking like they knew each other.

Oh god, there's that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

"I'm just grateful to be allowed to show my appreciation for you having walked me home during that storm, Kazimir. Not many people would so willingly put themselves out in the element for someone they don't know." Ren said as the boy smiled down at her, before chuckling at her words.

"Well, it was my pleasure. Someone might try to take advantage of someone in that situation, but I preferred to help you. Besides, I got to meet you. I think that there was a reason for my finding you out there." Kazimir said with a warm gentle smile still held towards her as Ren looked away upon seeing the boys were suddenly dashing off carrying suits of armor.

"Excuse me. Ryo, what are they doing?" Ren called to her sister to see she too held a confused look as to why all the boys just suddenly disappeared.

"I have no idea. Tamaki said something about the Prince's have to prepare for the cultural exposition." Ryo said with a shrug, before suddenly she was swept off by two laughing twins who ran past too fast for her to avoid their grasps.

"Well, it's certainly different here." Kazimir commented as Ren turned her gaze back to him to see he too looked confused by all the fuss.

"Once you've been forced to work her as long as I have, you get used to it. You just ignore it after a while." Ren said with a shrug before noticing that all the girls were leaving as well. The boys must be planning something.

"I'm certainly interested in watching your performance in the exposition though, Ren. I don't know much about the Japanese culture, since I myself only come in to the country on business, but I'm sure you'll bring your own bit of flare of Russian culture to this school as well." Kazimir said kindly as Ren chuckled at his words.

Ren opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly she was swept away by two more boys with a squeak, Kazimir looking on in shock and confusion before Kyoya appeared behind the couch. "If you'll excuse us, Ren has to change outfits. She'll be back momentarily." Kyoya advised, already aware that this boy knew of Ren's actual gender.

Not that it posed a threat, anyway. Who would believe a stranger over himself.

"So who's that?" Mitsukuni asked as Ren changed in to her Prince costume in the stall in front of him, waiting outside for her since Takashi and himself had carried her in minutes earlier.

"Kazimir? He's a friend. Why do you ask?" Ren asked in turn from behind the curtains as he felt that sickly gnawing in the pit of his stomach that had been driving him mad for days now. Except now it was directed at this boy sitting with her in the club instead of the one she's performing with in the exposition.

"You two seem really friendly with one another. Like you've known each other for a while." Mitsukuni tried to keep his tone calm and happy like he usually was around her, but venom was slowly dripping in to each word he spoke.

"I have known him a while. Since Okinawa, to be specific." Ren advised as it finally clicked who this boy was.

He was the one that walked Ren home in the storm. The unknown stranger who she for some odd reason allowed to get closer to her in a week than he had been in two weeks.

"So...you two are friends then." Mitsukuni murmured as he heard the chink of metal behind the curtain that let him know Ren was finishing up.

"I would say so. I've been texting with him since Okinawa, I never got to properly thank him for his aid during that storm." Ren said before drawing back the curtain to reveal that she was now in the costume. Tamaki had chosen it for her, obviously.

The colors of the armor and cloth were the same as her rose, but the costume in general hugged her body in a way that Mitsukuni couldn't draw his eyes away. It looked like she belonged in that outfit, but if only it were more feminine.

"Hey, eyes up here." Ren's hand caught his chin and dragged his vision back up to her, having been staring at the ground in his own thoughts. "What's going on? You've been doing this a lot the past few days." Ren reminded as she tugged at the metal over her shoulders to adjust it.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Mitsukuni assured as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, before yelping as the sound of metal clinking against metal sounded when Ren hugged him to her chest, turning a bright red.

"Poor little guy, I think he needs a nap." Ren teased lightly as Mitsukuni buried his face against the metal plating on her shoulder to try to hide his embarrassment. He could care less about being treated like this by his guests, but when it came to Ren...he didn't really understand himself at times.

Other girls could treat him like a child, and he'd go along with it. Ren, he really just got bothered by it. He wanted her to treat him like any other teen, like she would treat Haruhi or Ryo. He didn't want to be treated like he was some child to her, he wanted to be her equal.

"I wouldn't mind a nap...if you take one with me." Mitsukuni murmured with a wink at Ren once he pulled out of her grip, only partially kidding with his statement. He couldn't deny it was a lot more comfortable to sleep when he got to snuggle with her. It probably wouldn't look right if they did it here at school, but if she'd be willing enough to either let him come over or come over to his house, he wouldn't mind at all.

Ah, there's that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. But this time it's not from seeing her with some other guy.

"Yeah, you'd put me in a bear hug again if I did wouldn't you?" Ren teased as she began to head for the door, leaving him to look after her with a gentle sigh.

"Nah, I'd just let you lay there like in Okinawa." Mitsukuni called after her with a small smile at the memory of how things had gone after Ryo had left them alone.

Ren laid beside him in the large bed with her eyes closed, but obviously she was still awake. She must not be tired. The sun shining in on them made her ash blonde hair almost glow like a halo over her head.

He couldn't get back to sleep. He was just stuck laying there watching her relax a mere few feet away from him. The heat under the comforters from their bodies was mixing comfortably, which should have put him back to sleep.

But no, he was just watching her frame be graced by the warm morning sun of Okinawa.

"Can't sleep?" Ren's voice sounded so sweet in the morning. She looked so cute in the morning sun after barely waking up too.

"I don't know. I'm tired, I just cant fall back asleep." Mitsukuni said with a shrug as he let go of Usa-Chan, stretching his arms over his head as Ren opened her eyes to look over at him.

Her silver eyes looked so cute. Ah, why's he feeling so fuzzy in his chest?

"You know, I didn't really thank you yet for...last night." Ren murmured as she looked down at his Usa-Chan before back up in to his eyes, realizing she meant both for helping her when she was sick and for letting her snuggle with Usa-Chan.

He's never let anyone snuggle with Usa-Chan before. Well, he let Haruhi hold him before, but that was only for a few minutes.

But when he saw how sick and tired and upset she was, he wanted to make her feel better at all costs. Usa-Chan always cheered him up, so he wanted to see if it would work for her. And lucky him, it did.

"You don't have to, it's fine." Mitsukuni assured, before Ren rolled over, scooting closer to him on the bed as he propped himself up on his elbows to see what she was doing.

"You know it's not fine. After all I did, you still were willing to help me at all costs. Thank you." Ren murmured before she gently took one of his hands, forcing him to roll over on to his side as he looked at her in confusion.

A smile broke out on his face though when she willingly hugged him, face heating up slightly before he felt her relax more in to his embrace.

"Now go back to sleep, you're still tired after all." Ren reminded him as he realized what she was doing for him. She was letting him use her to try to relax and fall asleep, like his Usa-Chan usually did.

Surprisingly, he did feel like he could fall back asleep at that point. It was definitely a good way to fall asleep.

Mitsukuni smiled as he buried his nose against Usa-Chan, a scent of roses and citrus still rising from the plush bunny since he had given him to Ren in Okinawa.

"No." Ryo said simply as Hikaru kept begging her to join them with their princely ways. Which she already knew, would consist of things considered taboo.

"You know you like spending time with us. So join our section today, and we'll have more fun." Hikaru said as he leaned on her shoulder, Kaoru talking to Kyoya a ways off.

"No." Ryo said simply once more, unwilling to give in to the more devious twins demands.

"If you're going to be like that, I could just say you owe us for that belt stunt. I mean, I know you probably wanted to see, but that was still going too far." Hikaru said as Ryo stepped out of his reach, laughing at the idea of her wanting to see his undergarments.

"Like I would want to see a pencil." Ryo said with a laugh as she began to walk towards Ren, only for a hand to catch the sword attached at her hip and hold her in place.

"I can definitely tell you, it's more like a cucumber." Hikaru teased with a wink before receiving a smack to the shoulder from the girl as he stepped back out of her reach, hands up in defense as he grinned mischievously at her.

"Men. You know, this definitely explains why the school is doing that sex education refresher next week. With guys like you around, they're probably worried about girls getting pregnant this young." Ryo said with a shake of her head as she walked away from Hikaru, earning a harsh glare for the comment.

"I haven't touched one, thank you very much." Hikaru called after her with a hiss in his tone before turning around to go back to getting ready for the doors to reopen for their guests.

"You two just can't help yourselves, can you?" Kaoru asked Ryo as he crept up behind her, leaning on her shoulder as she tried to keep walking to Ren who was sitting at their station talking to that boy again.

"He started it." Ryo defended as she turned to face the more likable twin. He made the teasing fun, where as Hikaru made it seem like he just got enjoyment out of torture. That was yet another way to tell them apart. Kaoru she could actually talk to seriously. Hikaru, he would probably try to prank her or poke fun at her.

"You technically started it when you snatched our belts in class." Kaoru reminded Ryo as she looked down to see if he had a belt on at the moment she could snatch, but with his costume he did not.

"Nice orange boxers, by the way." Ryo teased as she poked him in the gut with a devious smile that could almost match up to the twins own devious smiles.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Kaoru said with a shake of his head at her. "Keep that up, and you might have Hikaru trying to figure out what color underwear _you_ wear." Kaoru advised as he poked her back, only for Ryo to burst out laughing at the idea.

"As if I'd let him." Ryo said through her laughing, both unaware of the watching brooding teen near the door dressed identically to Kaoru.

"If you'll excuse me once more, I need to go greet the guests when the boys open the door. I'll be back momentarily." Ren said with a brief bow to Kazimir as she rose to go greet the guests when the doors opened.

Mitsukuni felt a growl bubbling in his throat as he watched the way Ren talked to that Kazimir guy. It was like they were good friends. Wasn't he the first one she trusted? Wasn't he her friend?

Grr...control yourself Mitsukuni. What girl would find him cute when he's brooding over his friend. What reason does he even have to be annoyed about this? He's just her friend.

But why does it drive him so crazy?

The doors opened about the moment when Ren walked up to stand beside him, so it was back to business as usual.

"Well, well, well. I see you ladies are from another school." Tamaki began as he held a sword in front of his face, staring past the blade at the two girls in uniforms different than what their girl uniform usually consisted of. "I certainly hope we didn't startle you. We love first time guests." Tamaki said with a warm smile to the girls, walking up to stand in front of them. "I'm glad you've come, Princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you." Tamaki said with a flourish as he dropped to his knees before the girls.

"Oh my, you really think that is what women want to hear?" The taller of the two girls asked as the rest watched from behind Tamaki. After chastising Tamaki for his words did the next girl speak.

"Come on, give him a break, sister. Men are just lowly lifeforms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us, he's actually looking to disguise the fact that he is actually protecting himself." The other girl explained as the hosts remained silent.

The girls continued until suddenly a taller girl walked up behind them, holding Haruhi with one of her arms, even though Haruhi had obviously just gotten back from getting more instant coffee for the twins like they asked.

Everyone looked at this girl and their own Haruhi in shock for a second, more so Tamaki as to why some strangers were holding his Haruhi like that. Suddenly, the girl started a rant on what girls like to hear, using Haruhi like she was the girl of her dreams.

"She may be dressed as a boy, but I know the truth." Benibara said dramatically, dipping Haruhi in her arms before suddenly Tamaki charged forward, Benibara punching him in the cheek in anger as he crawled back towards the other hosts with tears in his eyes.

The serious air was suddenly broken by a chorus of laughter, however. The girls in the hall looking in to see two of the Prince's collapsed back on to the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"That...that's what they think girls want to hear!" Ryo cried through her laughter, tears dotting her eyes from laughing so hard as Ren laughed beside her over how cliche these girls were.

"Only...only little girls would fall for that. Oh...oh it hurts to laugh. It's so horrible!" Ren cried as well as she held her stomach from the laughter, the girls walking up to them with annoyed expressions before Ren's silver eyes opened, recognizing the uniforms suddenly.

"I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia Girls Academy." Kyoya spoke up as the girls continued laughing on the floor, remaining professional himself.

"That's correct." Benibara said before looking back down at the girls in disguise on the floor as if in deep thought.

After a grand show of announcing who they were, the twins suddenly joined Ryo on the floor, Ren now sitting up with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, so this is who is performing tomorrow before me. And I thought I had some competition." Ren said with a hand on her chin in thought, before quickly dodging as the girls threw their lilies at her.

"How dare you, you boyish rogue!" The smaller girl cried as Ren continued to the girls, smirking since they couldn't compare to her speed and fluid motions. Even if they were from Lobelia.

The twins and Ryo were still laughing with tears in their eyes on the floor as the Zuka club fawned over Haruhi, the smaller of the girls still chasing after Ren even though she couldn't catch her.

Well, this certainly was bound to spark some interest, and or drama among their own club, if the way Tamaki's fainted on the floor already has anything to say about it.

* * *

**Ah, so we begin to see more of Mitsukuni's confusing emotions. As well as more of that stranger Kazimir from the other chapter. I wasn't just going to let that be a one time thing, I have plans that will keep you all on the edge of your seats.**

**Like I was last night watching The Walking Dead Season Finale. That's why I'm posting later today, I was so excited yesterday for the finale that I didn't really write. I'm just glad they didn't kill of Daryl like people found funny to tell me. I was ready to riot if they did.**

**Anyways, back on topic. Thanks as always for reading! I hope you enjoyed as much as I do writing it for you. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, but will be out even faster if I get more reviews! 1 for next 3 for same day as usual. Thanks as always!**


	18. The Expo

**Greetings as always, readers! First, I'd like to start by yet again thanking those of you who have reviewed to this point! I did see that someone said they're from Germany, and I'd like to say I don't mind in what language you write your review, I could still understand it. Even though I got thrown out of my German class when I was in high school because I didn't do the homework. Eh, I still understand it, none the less. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not leaving?" Mitsukuni asked Ren as he followed her to her house, still surprised she agreed to let him come over. Ryo was having Kaoru over, but they had some project to work on. He though, he was just invited over for the heck of it.

"Ask me again, and I may consider it." Ren said before suddenly Mitsukuni launched himself at her, crying in to her blazer as he screamed begged her not to leave.

Ren was only able to get him off after offering him some cake when they got to her manor. They had walked because she wanted to stay active, letting Ryo and Kaoru take the usual escort that they had to and from school.

Though, she must say, it was a bit interesting to see the way Hikaru glared angrily after the two when Kaoru announced he was going with Ryo to her manor.

Before long, they arrived at the manor and Ren had ordered from the kitchen for some strawberry layered cake for Mitsukuni as he followed her out to the courtyard.

"I do like your dojo, but I have to ask why you don't use it to practice your martial arts instead of for class." Mitsukuni said as he sat on the edge of the dojo with his cake, Ren a few feet away stretching.

"I don't need to practice something that I don't use anymore. Besides, what I learned in martial arts, I modify to use in dance. Haven't you ever wondered how I'm so quick?" Ren asked in turn as Mitsukuni took a bite out of his cake, smiling as the sweet strawberries hit his taste buds.

"I knew it was because you're trained." Mitsukuni said with a mouthful before swallowing. "No regular girl would be able to move so quick and fluid so soon in this class." Mitsukuni reminded before watching as Ren walked over and sat down beside him.

"Not even those Zuka girls. I mean, it's almost going to be a shame tomorrow. I could put them off their pedestals in a second, and they'd probably be heartbroken because a boy..." Ren cut off with a devious face splitting smile as Mitsukuni gulped down another mouthful of cake.

"What's that look for?" Mitsukuni asked carefully, before watching as Ren stood up with the devious look still on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I've just got something planned to show those Zuka girls just what the Host Club is capable of." Ren said with confidence unwavering in her tone before walking over to the stereo system to plug her phone in to play music.

"I don't know whether to be excited, or fearful." Mitsukuni said honestly before Ren began to practice her routine again, just sitting and watching her while he ate.

"You know, I think it would have been nice to invite Haruhi and Hikaru too since they're partners for their project too." Kaoru commented as Ryo sat beside him on the couch, leaning over towards the coffee table to arrange their papers.

"Haruhi's too angry about you boys stealing her pencil and selling it. She's not about to agree to be around you guys right now." Ryo reminded, annoyed herself about it since Hikaru had snatched one of her good pens as well to sell. Which sold for about the same as Haruhi's pencil.

That was only one of the reasons she didn't invite him though.

Kaoru remained silent for a few minutes then as he continued typing out their final project on his laptop. But a question was gradually bubbling up inside him to break out. It's one he's been wanting to ask. Finally, when Ryo sat back and passed him a cup of instant coffee, he opened his mouth to ask it.

"You don't really like Hikaru, do you?" Kaoru asked carefully, partly wanting to know but at the same time he didn't want to because this was his brother. He was obligated to stand up for the only person who's been with him since he was born and understood him better than anyone.

"It's not that." Ryo said immediately as if she knew he was going to ask that question. "I just don't enjoy the consistent teasing and pranks. I mean, you're sensible." Ryo reminded as he sipped on a cup of tea. "You understand that after a while it gets on someone's nerves. He's been doing this since we've met. It's old, Kaoru." Ryo said with a shrug before going back to organizing their papers.

"He just doesn't understand how to be friendly at times, Ryo. It's not like he intentionally does it to annoy you." Kaoru tried to assure her, since he knew she must understand in some way. She had been with Ren her whole life just like he had been with Hikaru. There was that understanding bond between the two pairs that she must have known he would understand Hikaru's intentions even without words.

When Ryo only continued organizing their papers, he sighed, setting his laptop aside as he turned to face her fully on the large couch.

"He doesn't really understand how to show that he just wants to be your friend other than to tease you like he does. I'm sure if you just tried talking to him, he'd get the picture that he could be more open with you. He's just not lucky like you and I, he's not good at opening up to others he doesn't really know." Kaoru explained as Ryo pushed the papers away, turning to him finally.

"He's like Ren." Ryo said flatly with a serious expression in her gaze as Kaoru looked at her in confusion. "He doesn't really make an effort to get close to anyone unless he's pushed." Ryo clarified, motioning away from herself since she didn't know where her sister was at currently. Probably in the courtyard with Honey-senpai.

"Now that you explain it like that, yeah kind of." Kaoru said as he scratched the back of his neck, having never really compared the two and noticed that like Ryo had. She pays closer attention to Hikaru than he must notice, obviously.

"I understand that you want me to get to know him better, and end all this silly back and forth between us, but it won't have any effect if I do if he's not willing as well to make the effort. Ren wouldn't even give any of you a second glance until Honey-senpai started making more of an effort, but with her it's different." Ryo said with a shrug as she thought on her sister's relationship with the other 3rd year boy. "We've been alone since we left Russia, all we've had is each other until we met Haruhi. But even then, Ren's not willing to try to befriend other people because the way she sees it, we only need each other and we'll be fine." Ryo explained as Kaoru dawned a look of deep thought at her words.

From the way she was explaining it, it sounded like they had about the same childhood as himself and Hikaru almost. Except people could probably tell the difference between them. Where as his whole life everyone always thought he was Hikaru, not Kaoru. But still, if it hadn't been for Tamaki reaching out to them, then they'd probably still be the same silent brooding teens that they were in middle school. Only needing one another, not anyone else in the entire world.

"He would make the effort." Kaoru assured Ryo as she began to sip from her tea again calmly. "He may not show it, but he really does like spending time with you to. Remember, he did try to keep you from walking in to that fight at the water park, too." Kaoru reminded, which honestly Ryo had forgotten about that what with the week long prank spree Hikaru had been going on now.

"I had completely forgotten about that, to be honest with you Kaoru." Ryo said with a shrug at his words. But she did know he was willing to tackle her to ensure she didn't run in to that fight when those private police had guns and she didn't. He even attacked one of them just to get the gun away from him. If anything, he had balls. She didn't no any other guy who would attack an armed man.

"Well either way, if you just ask him to sit down and talk seriously, he'll do it. I'm just saying try." Kaoru said before picking his lap top back up to go back to typing as Ryo continued with her part of the project.

"Because you asked nicely, okay." Ryo agreed a few minutes later as Kaoru dawned a small smile but otherwise kept typing.

Good. Maybe now he won't feel so bad for spending time with Ryo without Hikaru. He knew it was annoying Hikaru to hell and back knowing that he would be off alone with out him, but they had told him that he needed to work on his project too. Even though Haruhi was too mad to speak to any of them. But maybe now Ryo will talk things out with him and they can all start spending time together.

Mitsukuni's thoughts had been brought to that boy from the club room as he watched Ren practiced. Kazimir. She was on a first name basis with him, and he sounded foreign too. Once she was done practicing, she began to lead him back inside. "So...that guy you were sitting with in the club..." Mitsukuni began awkwardly as Ren lead him inside.

"What about Kazimir?" Ren asked as she lead the way towards the home theater so they could watch tv before he had to leave.

"Well...you two seem pretty close. You sure you didn't know him before Okinawa?" Mitsukuni asked as he followed behind Ren like a lost puppy. He probably would get lost on his own in this place. Why did they have such a large manor?

"I did not. But it's surprising I didn't. He's from Russia like Ryo and I. St. Petersburg to be exact where as our family is based in Moscow." Ren explained before pushing open the door to the home theater, letting Mitsukuni walk in first before following in and closing the door.

So, he's Russian. Does Ren just naturally trust people more if they're from her home? Is that why it took her so long to warm up to him?

"He just...decided to come visit you then?" Mitsukuni asked carefully as he sat down on the large couch, feeling unusually shy as Ren took a seat beside him and plucked the remote off of the coffee table in front of them.

"I wanted to thank him properly. We were supposed to meet in Chiba, since it's not that far, but he decided to come see me here when he heard about the expo tomorrow." Ren explained as she flicked through channels before finally settling on something and settling back in the couch beside him.

Thank him properly? What were they going to do? Were they going to spend a day or two together in Chiba? With no one but the two of them?

Now that feeling in the pit of his stomach felt like a flickering flame.

"So, he's just here to see you perform." Mitsukuni said as he kept his eyes on the TV in front of them, but he wasn't exactly watching it.

"Well, perform and so we can talk. He goes back to Russia for a while after this. Only reason he's here is business." Ren said with a shrug as Mitsukuni wondered how old this guy was. He didn't look like he was in high school anymore. So why was he so interested in Ren?

"How old is he?" Mitsukuni asked as he turned to Ren to see she was now typing away on her phone.

"Eighteen about to be nineteen in a month or two." Ren said as she kept typing away on her phone. She was probably texting him right now, wasn't she?

Mitsukuni turned his gaze back to the TV with an annoyed expression, looking more like a toddler with his eyes narrowed and bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"What's with all the questions about Kazimir though, you worried about me?" Ren asked teasingly as he felt her hand on his leg, looking down as he felt those examining silver eyes on him.

"Of course I am. You took forever to let me get close to you, but you let some complete stranger know about you and even come to school to meet you within a week of knowing him." Mitsukuni grumbled, meaning to hide his annoyance but it slipped this time as he bit his lower lip.

The room was silent except for the TV for a minute before a soft, gentle chuckle beside him drew his attention, looking over only to jump back when he noticed the proximity change. Ren was now close enough for their legs to be pressed together.

His heart skipped when she reached over and took his hand gently, never having realized how skinny her fingers were until then. There was so much to notice about her, he wanted to know so much more about her than he currently did.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mitsukuni. I know what I'm doing." Ren assured as he flickered his eyes between her own and the hand holding his own so gently. Her skin felt so soft against his own, but there was the subtle texture of callouses on her hand, something any martial arts practitioner would have. "I do appreciate your worry though. Thank you, for worrying about me." Ren said with a soft smile that could melt anyone's heart as he found his eyes now unable to look away from her own.

His breathing hitched as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, and his body reacted immediately feeling as though he'd been struck by lightening as his insides felt like they were being bathed in a searing, yet comfortable, flame. It wasn't just in the pit of his stomach this time either. When she pressed her lips to his cheek, it started in his chest and migrated outwards. What was this? But more specifically, why did he want her to do it again?

His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of his chest even after Ren pulled away and leaned back in to the couch once more.

God, what was that? Or more specifically, why did he like that and want her to do it again?

Ryo led Kaoru out just before dark, a car waiting down near the gate. "Well, looks like he didn't want to wait for you." Ryo commented as she spotted Hikaru waiting behind the expensive looking car with an impatient look.

"Yeah...we all know he's the least patient." Kaoru said with a chuckle at the sight of his brother before they got to the gate, Ryo opening it and slipping out with Kaoru.

"Well, now we got that project done. Won't have to worry about that anymore." Ryo said with a smile at Kaoru as he carried his laptop in the bag on his back.

"We don't have class tomorrow, we're all supposed to be watching Ren's performance, right?" Kaoru asked, surprised he didn't really see her since she got back to the manor with Honey-senpai. They were probably off doing something cute, since they were both so sweet and innocent. Well, Honey-senpai was. Ren...she still had this air about her that made him cautious.

"Yeah, she's supposed to perform after Lobelia's performance." Ryo clarified before spotting the way Hikaru was trying to discretely listen and watch them from behind the car where he was leaning against it with his phone in hand.

"I hope she shows them up then. Boss already has something planned for after the performances are all done." Kaoru alerted as Ryo shook her head, knowing that it probably was going to be something bad or embarrassing for them.

"Hurry up, Kaoru. We've got to go." Hikaru butted in as he rounded the car, standing by the door now with an impatient look, but the annoyance was still quiet obvious in his eyes to the two talking teens.

"Well, thanks for agreeing to come over and work on this today. Thanks for letting me steal your brother away for a few hours, Hikaru." Ryo said as she saw the pleading look in the sensible twins eyes over wanting her to at least try for him.

Hikaru only grunted in response before turning his attention to his phone once more. Well, he wasn't going to willingly talk, was he?

"Maybe next time you should come, Hikaru. We can all watch a movie instead of working on some project for school." Ryo tried again as Kaoru looked between the two. If it was possible to read the air, it would be now of all times. The way Hikaru was pointedly ignoring Ryo and not even looking up showed just how pissed he was.

"No thanks." Hikaru said simply before opening the car door and getting inside, slamming it shut behind him as Ryo turned to Kaoru with her hands up in the air in a shrug.

"See, told you. I tried." Ryo said as Kaoru looked to the car window that his brother was hiding behind now. Sometimes Hikaru could really be a moron.

"I'll talk to him. See you tomorrow." Kaoru said with a small thankful smile before starting to go around to the other side of the car to get in.

Once the car pulled away Kaoru turned to his brother who was leaning against the other window with a blank expression. "What?" Hikaru asked after a minute of silence, turning to Kaoru since he must have known he was being watched.

"Why would you be like that? She was trying to invite you over too, you know." Kaoru advised his brother as Hikaru scoffed, turning his gaze back to the passing road outside the window.

"Like hell." Hikaru grumbled to himself as Kaoru sighed, scooting closer to his brother.

"Hikaru, she's really trying you know. You two do nothing but prank and tease each other. Is it so hard to believe that maybe she's just trying to be friendly?" Kaoru asked his brother only to earn another mocking snort from his brother.

"Yes." Hikaru said simply as Kaoru sighed at his brother's ways.

"She just wants to try to be your friend, Hikaru. But it won't work if you just keep treating her like you could care less that she's there." Kaoru reminded his brother, hoping that one would strike a nerve since he knew, even if Hikaru wouldn't admit it, he really did pay more attention to Ryo than she noticed as well as he cared about her well being.

After all, he was just as guilty of beating those thugs in Okinawa unconscious as he was. But he targeted the one that had been after Ryo, not Haruhi.

"She'd prefer to spent time with you more than she would me. Remember, she prefers you over me." Hikaru said with a snarl as he turned his gaze to his brother now. The anger was pouring off his skin in waves, but his eyes held the true feeling that he couldn't say with words. He was hurt. He was hurt because he thought Ryo didn't want anything to do with him, only his brother.

"I don't remember her ever saying she preferred me over you. I think she likes both of us equal." Kaoru said as Hikaru scoffed again, turning his amber eyes back to the sights outside the window.

"She didn't say it to _you_. She said it to me. Back in Okinawa." Hikaru grumbled as he looked out the window, unaware of his brother's confused look at this since he never heard of this. "I followed her in to her room and we were teasing each other and she said she'd prefer a sweet caring guy as apposed to a perverted trickster like me." Hikaru growled as Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother.

Now that right there was more proof of how Hikaru had trouble understanding when people were being serious with him or not.

"I'm pretty sure she was just teasing you back there, Hikaru. After all, we're always together. If she had a problem with you, then she wouldn't be around us as much as she is, even if I were there." Kaoru reminded his brother Hikaru kept his gaze away from him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she also wouldn't prank you back if she just wanted you to leave her alone." Kaoru pointed out to his brother that seemed to be blind to the reasons for why people acted the way they did.

They arrived home a few minutes later and he went inside, not waiting for Hikaru so that his brother would have a chance to let what he had said sink in.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be performing after Lobelia?" Mitsukuni asked as he stood back stage with Ren, who was in the process of changing in to a costume inside the changing stall he stood in front of.

"I am, but I'm not about to let those Lobelia girls think that they're any better than Ouran." Ren said from inside the stall before emerging, Mitsukuni dawning a look of confusion before turning to look up at his cousin who had followed them to see what was going on.

"You're going to interrupt their performance." Takashi clarified as Ren grinned at how the silent man seemed to know what she was doing without having even been at her house with herself and Mitsukuni when she thought of the plan.

"See, Mori get's it. I'm gonna show them just what we're capable of, they can't get away with treating you guys like your nothing like they did yesterday. They still think I'm a boy, so I'm gonna show them what a "boy" can do." Ren said as she grabbed fedora from off a nearby table that had the Ouran Academy crest branded right on the front.

"You had that made just for this, didn't you?" Mitsukuni asked as he motioned to Ren's outfit that he'd never seen anyone in the entire school wear before, a hand on his chin in thought.

"Maybe." Ren said with a grin of pride before hearing the Lobelia Girls Academy be announced to perform. "And that's my cue as well, get out to the crowd now if you wanna see this better." Ren said before dashing off, leaving Mitsukuni and Takashi to themselves.

"I'm not happy." Haruhi reminded Ryo as she was dragged to the Expo by her, where the boys were all sitting in the audience to watch.

"It's for Ren, I think you can put up with it for her, can't you?" Ryo asked, grinning when Haruhi sighed since she knew that she'd do anything that the little but older Russian asked. "Just ignore them until you're ready to talk though." Ryo said before they got to their seats, looking to Kaoru with a knowing glint in her eyes since he was supposed to sit next to her, but now she was going to have to sit next to Hikaru.

Devious twin.

"Why are we here to watch the Lobelia Girls Academy's performance?" Hikaru asked, a tone of annoyance as he leaned on his and Kaoru's armrest as they watched the girls on stage twirl around like a bunch of girly creeps.

The room was filled with their horrid voices, but more so there was a crowd of fan girls up front screaming and holding up signs. The Host Club was just glad that they were all seated further back from the crazies.

"Ren said be here early, don't complain." Ryo chastised only to earn a glare from Hikaru. Well, he's obviously still annoyed with her.

"My daughter's performance will be much better than this." Tamaki cooed as he sat next to Haruhi, holding his face in his hands with a proud look and goofy grin.

Where was she, though? She said that she was going to interrupt there performance, then where was she?

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and some of the girls on stage screamed, slipping to the floor with thuds before a rush cloth came over the stage, the girls being swept up and away.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked, thoroughly confused as to what was going on before the lights finally flickered out, screaming from the fan girls coming to an end.

The classical music that had been playing for the girls suddenly came to an end to be replaced by faster tango almost music, one spot light flickering on to reveal the Ouran Academy crest on a flag above the three Zuka club girls who were now looking around in shock as to what was going on.

"Now, why would you think that your school is better than Ouran, my darlings?" A voice broke the air over a microphone, the Host Club recognizing it immediately as Benibara looked around for the source, only to finally see the Ouran Crest on a flag behind her.

"What is this? Who dares interrupt our performance?" Benibara demanded loudly, only for a flash of movement to catch her eyes as she was suddenly wrapped in a purple cloth, two firm hands grasping her own as she was dipped towards the floor, looking up to be met with a pair of silver eyes looking at her with a devious face splitting smile that could have been misconstrued as kind and gentle if seen from afar.

"Interrupt? I would dream of no such thing, my dear? I only wish to show you what could be made better with help from a man." Ren announced in to the mic sticking out from her collar towards her mouth. "You have, as we've heard, denounced Ouran for allowing boys to enroll, have you not Ms. Benio?" Ren targeted as she lifted the girl to her feet, twirling her in place with ease before an arm wrapped around the taller girl.

"Release me, you sick man!" Benio demanded, only to realize her mistake as a boo from the men in the audience began.

"Now, now. That's not very lady like, madam." Ren reminded the girl as she released her, stepping back as the music changed once more to a fast paced soft rock song as Benio whirled on her.

"You're ruining our performance for your own sick gain of trying to make all men look better than women. Women are just as skilled, if not better than men." Benio declared as she took a step towards the calm girl in disguise in front of her.

The Host Club at first didn't recognize the unknown interrupting boy up on stage, that is until he spoke. With a fedora covering her eyes to the audience, and a uniform obviously made by her own tailor's hands, she looked much more foreign.

Her black and purple fedora covered her hair completely as well as her eyes when dipped down. The normal boys uniform was now drawn much closer to her body, to aid her performance, but still held the secret that she was in fact a girl. The normal pants were also replaced with tight skinny black jeans, it was almost as if she knew just the right way to turn a uniform in to a fashionable display that could still be used for a performance.

When Benio whirled on their girl in disguise, the men almost jumped up to go help as they watched Benio raise a hand to slap her.

But the moment her hand descended towards the shorter girl in disguise, Ren moved faster than they ever thought her capable, spinning out of her reach with grace to stand behind the girl.

"Oh, come now, Ms. Benio. I would expect quicker reflexes from a maiden of the Zuka club." Ren chided before the boos of the boys in the crowd caused her to grin. "Allow me the grace to show you just what I can do." Ren said with a grin at the girl before she twirled around Benio once more, and took the hand of one of her still in shock friends. "Do not fear, I wouldn't dare harm a maiden. I am, after all, a gentlemen like the rest of the men in Ouran Academy." Ren announced to the cheers of the watching Ouran boys.

As the volume of the music increased, Ren held tight to the girls hand and began to lead her in a quick mix of waltz dancing and hip hop, leaping in to the air and landing on one hand when Benio tried to attack her once more for dancing with her club mate.

"How unkind, how unladylike!" Ren chastised as she lowered her legs to the floor, standing up straight and holding a hand to her chin as she feigned a hurt look to the audience.

"You uncouth, brutish deviant!" Benio shrieked back unprofessionally as Ren held a hand over her heart as if she'd been stabbed.

"You wound me, madam. I only wish to show you how men and woman are equals, not greater or less than." Ren cried in return, holding her free hand over her eyes as the girls in the crowd fawned and cried at her fake pain.

"I gotta say, she looks kinda good in that uniform." Hikaru commented as he watched Ren twirl around Benio and avoid being slapped in the face by the enraged Lobelia girl. He groaned when he earned a smack from Ryo in turn for the comment.

"She's not some toy for you to fantasize about playing with." Ryo reminded before catching the pleading look she in turn earned from Kaoru over being nice to Hikaru and trying to get along.

"She'd probably be more fun to play with than you." Hikaru grumbled as he turned his eyes back to the display up on stage, unaware of the annoyed look that held an undertone of hurt at his words before Ryo stood up, looking at her in confusion.

"Well, I don't need to take this attitude anymore. I tried, Kaoru." Ryo said before turning and leaving, Haruhi following after her as Hikaru turned to Kaoru in confusion as to what she meant when she said she tried.

Kaoru just held a look of disappointment for his brother before turning his gaze back to the stage as Ren continued to dance around Benio like it was a game.

Mitsukuni watched the way Ren moved as if entranced by her. He's seen her dance in class, but this was much different. Her body moved much more fluid, almost as if she were a professional as he watched her mock and up show Benibara on stage. At one point, she even slid down to the floor, between Benibara's legs only to twirl back up to two feet in behind the enraged girl.

"Mitsukuni." Mitsukuni averted his gaze upon hearing his cousin call his name, looking up to see Takashi held a knowing smile once more. Why did he have to be so cocky only to him?

Before long, Ren spun out on the stage, slipping through a trap door with a farewell to the crowd before the trap door slammed shut behind her, Benio banging on the floor where it had previously been as she screamed at her, only to be met with a fading evil laugh.

Ren ran as fast as she could to get back to her changing stall to change back to her costume for her performance, knowing she still needed to perform for Ouran now. Slipping in to the stall with a laugh, Ren quickly began to disrobe and put on the prince costume that would be her persona for the Ouran performance.

It was so much fun playing Identity Switch. That was one of her favorite games, and the fact that she got to use it to show up some stupid sexist girl made it all the more fun.

"Did you have fun?" Ren grinned as she heard her sister's voice outside her stall, changing quickly and popping back out to see the knowing look in her sister's eyes as well as Haruhi's. The girl hadn't been with them their whole life, but she knew that Ren had a love of changing identities just to have fun.

Nothing wrong with it, all's fair in love and war. The Zuka club started it, and she ended it with class.

"I did, as a matter of fact. But now I have to go perform for Ouran." Ren said as her proud smile stuck unwavering on her face even while dressed up again as a prince this time.

"Don't run in to the Zuka Club. Even though you had this stuck to your face, they might recognize you." Haruhi reminded as she reached out and pulled the fake hairs Ren had stuck to her chin away, much to the displeasure of the girl who spent the time in using the costume glue just to do that.

"You know, that hurts just as much as pulling real hair." Ren reminded Haruhi before hearing the announcer announce that it was time for the Ouran Academy dancers to perform.

"Have fun, just don't get caught." Ryo said before Ren dashed off excitedly, looking like a sugar high child due to her pride and amusement over what she did to the Zuka club.

"Well, I have to say it did cheer me up a bit seeing her rile the Zuka club up so much." Haruhi commented once Ren was gone, turning to Ryo so they could go find different seats away from the boys.

"Yeah, you're still not leaving us though. You love Ouran as much as we do. Lobelia can't hold a candle to this place, no matter how much those boys drive us insane." Ryo said with a knowing smile as they walked, her thoughts brought back to one certain moody twin however.

She tried, but it seemed like now he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. Kaoru wants her to try, but there's nothing to try for anymore it seems. She's just some toy to keep him amused in his eyes.

But, then again, isn't everyone just a toy to that boy?

* * *

**Quiet the exciting chapter, wouldn't you say? We see a lot of jealousy bubbling about in here, and not in just one person. But, like they say, jealousy is a disease, and even that one can spread. But then we also see more confusion from Mitsukuni, poor innocent Mitsukuni. But do not worry, we'll get to see more on Hikaru's side here soon too!**

**I would like to apologize for the later reviews, by the way. Netflix has been putting some more Anime on recently, and I just discovered Heaven's Lost Property and basically fell in love. I was cracking up the most though because Kaoru's voice actor, Greg Ayres, is the main character in this one. So I keep hearing his voice and thinking "Oh god! What if Kaoru was like that?!" I binged on that for a little while last night instead of writing. Sorry.**

**But for those of you who have Netflix, go watch it! Or Fairy Tail! I recommend both! I only watch Fairy Tail on my PC now though because they don't have all the episodes on Netflix yet.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Thanks as always for reading! 1 for next chapter 3 for same day! Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


	19. Not A Toy

**Greetings as always! First, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU! I got the most reviews last chapter than I have for any chapter in this whole story! Six reviews! If I keep getting reviews like this, then I'll type out chapters faster than ever! I wish I'd been working last night, because had I been I would have updated probably last night instead of today. But, Netflix always knows how to distract me. Anyways, thanks as always, now get right on in there and read and review!**

* * *

Mitsukuni felt his face burn with rage as he watched Ren willingly hug Kazimir after her performance when he met her in the Club Room. Why does she trust him so easily, why didn't she trust him so easily?

"Absolutely fantastic. I knew you were skilled, but to use your intelligence to hide your identity and pull that, you're bordering genius." Kazimir complimented as Mitsukuni tried for the umpteenth time to ignore this man who he couldn't help but dislike.

"Bordering? I am a genius." Ren said confidently as she popped the collar on her blazer for emphasis with a cocky grin.

Hikaru frowned as he was forced to dress like a girl, but that wasn't really the thing upsetting him. Kaoru had been ignoring him since the performance. Obviously still mad about the Ryo thing.

Okay, he admitted, maybe he went a little far. But she was the one who preferred his brother over him. What was wrong with him? Why did everyone always have to like Kaoru more than him.

He was willing to protect Ryo at the Aqua park, and even beat that boy who pinned her down in Okinawa unconscious. He had help with the one who attacked her at the exams, but still. He was trying to protect her.

But still she prefers Kaoru. Sweet, sensible Kaoru.

Well, now she probably wasn't going to willingly talk to him anymore because of his attitude at the performance, but now she wasn't even showing up like she had been told to so that they could all be here when Haruhi comes back.

Wait...she wasn't thinking of leaving like Haruhi, was she?

Haruhi and Ryo had been on their way to the club room when Haruhi was suddenly swept up by the Zuka club, leaving Ryo to chase them until they reached the club room.

Upon opening the doors, the room was dark. The girls all looked in in surprise that the room was empty, all except Ryo who knew what was going on.

Ryo just walk in and sat down as the boys did their little display about being there for Haruhi as both brothers and sisters to try to get her to stay.

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this?! I've had enough of your fooling around!" Benio snapped, before Haruhi burst in to laughter at the sight of the boys all dressed up like girls, leaving Benio to look at her in shock as to how she could laugh at such a display.

Haruhi doubled over on to the floor in laughter as Ryo sat back behind the boys, unwilling to partake in this display and happy that her sister didn't either. Ren sat beside her, and beside her was the Russian boy Kazimir. But she was obviously paying attention, since she had no tolerance for these Zuka club girls.

"We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi." Hikaru replied upon her asking through her laughter why they would all dress like girls as well.

Ren cocked an eyebrow at her sister in confusion upon seeing that, when that boy spoke, she cringed. What now, had they been fighting?

"I'm sorry, but your club's not for me." Haruhi said to Benio upon standing up and facing her.

Even as Tamaki was trying to lure Haruhi in to taking his teddy bear pencil, Benio continued. "We're not going to give up on you, maiden. I swear this to you." Benibara said as Haruhi and Tamaki turned their attention back to her. "Some day, we will come and rescue you from this place! And when we do, we will abolish the Ouran Host Club!" Benio declared dramatically, before suddenly a hand caught her wrist.

"I have heard enough from you for one day!" Ren snarled, furiously as she began to drag the taller girl towards the door.

"Let go of me, you brute!" Benio demanded as the other two girls tried to pry Ren's iron grip from Benio's wrist.

"If you wish to believe that there is such a thing as one gender being any better than the other, than you are not welcome in this school, let alone in the presence of the Ouran Host Club!" Ren snapped as she dragged the girl, before Benio's eyes widened.

"You're the brute that interrupted our performance!" Benio declared as she tried to free her wrist, but Ren threw her away and towards the door like a piece of trash.

"I am no brute." Ren said as she wiped her hands together as though she'd touched the foulest piece of trash in the world. "I am one of the few people who acknowledges that no matter the gender, the only difference is what we come up with in our heads as excuses. And I will not allow you to bad mouth my friends any longer!" Ren snapped, taking a warning step towards the girls as the two girls behind Benio coward in fear, but Benio stood her ground.

"We will not allow her to stay with such brutish, uncouth and unkind men. We will be back for her." Benio declared as Ren snorted at the news.

"That's where you're wrong, you unintelligent, lustful harpy. It's not men whom you have to worry about coming between you and Haruhi." Ren snarled, taking another step towards the girl as a look of surprise came upon her gaze before it began to click.

"You're...a maiden?" Benio asked, unsure if that was even possible since Ren behaved with the mannerisms of a boy, not a girl.

"Leave, now." Ren snarled the warning as she took another step forward. The girls shrieked in fear at what she could possibly do before fleeing, only to slip further down the hall on banana peels.

"And that's how you stand up for your club, Tamaki." Ren announced as she tugged at her blazer with pride before turning and heading back over to her sister, only to be swooped up by a proud Tamaki who had tears in his eyes as he caught Haruhi as well, so proud of his little daughters.

Ryo watched with a small smile as Tamaki spun around with Ren and Haruhi in his arms crying over his precious daughters. This time, she was lucky enough to be left out of the coddle fest.

"So, you must be her sister that I've been told about then." Ryo turned her gaze to the boy sitting on the other end of the couch in a casual suit like last time she had seen him.

"Ryo." Ryo clarified before watching as the boy held a hand out to her, hesitating before shaking his hand.

"I'm Kazimir Vadik, it's a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much about you from Ren." Kazimir said with a smile as Ryo wondered how much Ren had actually spoken with this boy since they got back from Okinawa where she had met him.

Hikaru kicked the evil dress away once he was out of the torturous thing. Now he knows why the girls don't wear them, they're horrible to get on then horrible to get off. And they're so heavy. "Hikaru, put some clothes on. The girls are just outside, after all." Kaoru reminded him as he walked past him and plucked the green dress up to go return it to Kyoya since the Shadow King had only leased them.

Well, at least he's talking to him now.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine, Kaoru. After all, Ryo did pants us already." Hikaru reminded, since technically he was fine. He was wearing his uniform undershirt and boxers. Not like the girls would walk in anyways.

Unfortunate for him, cards don't always pan out in his favor.

Haruhi walked in about a minute later to retrieve Ren's fedora for her, only to freeze upon spotting Hikaru under-dressed. "And...just like that I wish I'd told Ren to get her own hat." Haruhi said as she covered her eyes with her hands, backing out of the room slowly as Hikaru quickly grabbed his pants, unaware of his snickering brother in the corner of the changing room.

"I did warn you." Kaoru reminded his red faced brother, laughing as he began to leave to make sure Haruhi wasn't too traumatized by seeing his brother in such a state.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryo asked as Haruhi came back to their station looking like she'd been horrified by something, Ren taking notice how her hat was still gone.

"I just had to see a side of Hikaru I really didn't want to see." Haruhi grumbled as the Russian's exchanged a look, Kazimir offering his hand to her to let her take his seat so she could sit.

"Allow me to go get the hat, this time. I wouldn't want any of you to walk in on a boy changing again." Kazimir said as Haruhi sat between her two friends before heading off to get the hat himself.

"Hey, she saw her first naked boy." Ren teased, much to the displeasure of the other two as Ryo shot her a warning glare.

"He wasn't naked, he had his undershirt and boxers on." Haruhi corrected before they saw Kaoru come out of the changing room and head their way.

"Well that's not too bad. I mean, at least you didn't see Mitsukuni get pantsed right in front of you by Hikaru." Ren said with a shrug, before jumping up when she heard the boy in question let out a cry and take off running, running after him. "Come on, Mitsukuni!" Ren called after him as he fled.

"You okay, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as he walked up to the two girls remaining on the couch, looking between them before settling his eyes on Haruhi since she was the one Hikaru most recently traumatized.

"Yeah, just gonna have to wash my eyes." Haruhi said with a displeased look before Ryo butted in with a smirk.

"Well, hey. At least you didn't see anything. Not like you would, since he doesn't have anything down there." Ryo quipped with a devious twinkle in her eyes as Kaoru frowned at the hit. Even if the two weren't getting along, the least she could do is try to not make things worse.

"I got more than you, you cutting board." A tick appeared over Ryo's forehead, since she hadn't noticed that Hikaru was out of the changing room, let alone walking past them behind the couch.

"Well, at least _I_ know how to treat people right." Ryo countered before standing up and walking away so she wouldn't have to be near him, dodging Kaoru's grip when he tried to stop her since he didn't like watching people fight.

Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged a worried look over the fight before Kaoru turned away to go after his brother, leaving Haruhi to sit alone.

"Come on, Mitsukuni." Ren called through the boys bathroom door to him as she heard the quiet whimpering of her friend inside, obviously still embarrassed about that whole incident even if she didn't see anything.

"No!" Mitsukuni cried back as he slumped against the wall opposite the wall, unwilling to come back out.

"It's not that bad, you know." Ren reminded him for the umpteenth time, wishing she had discussed this with him sooner. When it actually happened, she didn't really get a chance to discuss it with him because she had to run off after Haruhi and Ryo. "I mean...it's not like I saw anything." Ren advised, only to cringe upon hearing a sob break the air.

"I'm not that small!" Mitsukuni cried as Ren face palmed, realizing he misunderstood what she meant by that for something a bit more vulgar. So much for the sweet, innocent boy. Boy must have more dirty thoughts than she thought.

"That's not what I meant, Mitsukuni." Ren corrected quickly as she wondered where in the hell Takashi was since, while she was dressed as a boy and could, she didn't really want to go in to a boys bathroom. Normally when in school, if she had to go she'd use the unisex one in the gym to avoid confusion.

Ryo sat with Kyoya as he tallied up how much she and Ren still owed him, leaning her chin against the palm of her hand as he typed away on his tablet. "You're not planning to leave us so soon, are you?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly as he kept his gaze fixed on the tablet on the table in front of him.

"I just want to know how much we still owe, Kyoya-Senpai." Ryo reminded him as he looked up at her for a second before back down at the screen.

Hikaru dug his heels in to the floor as Kaoru tried to shove him towards Ryo to force him to apologize to her. "Even if you get me near her, I'm not saying anything." Hikaru growled stubbornly before Kaoru let go of him.

"Fine, if she leaves though, that's on you." Kaoru said before nodding towards Ryo, who was sitting with Kyoya as he showed her a bill of how much they still owed him.

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why she would even consider that with Haruhi still in debt before sighing, walking over willingly this time.

"If you hadn't thrown all that furniture, then it would be less than it is now." Kyoya reminded as Ryo glared at him for charging her for something that wasn't even her fault.

"You're evil, aren't you?" Ryo asked in response to his reminder, before feeling a hand on her shoulder, brushing it off before she even knew who it was.

"How can we help you, Hikaru?" Kyoya asked before Ryo stood up, looking between the two as the tension was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife. Well, something was going on between these two again, wasn't it?

Kyoya dawned a small, evil grin as an idea came to mind at seeing the two like this.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." Hikaru said as Ryo tried to walk away from him, but he followed after her, ending up following her out in to the hall as she tried to get away from him.

"Can't you take a hint and stop following me?" Ryo questioned as she whirled around to face him, about to snap at him until Kyoya suddenly interrupted holding two cups of tea for them.

"Here, try some." Kyoya said as he held a cup to each of the teens, not exactly asking as they eyed him in confusion before taking the china from his hands.

"What did you do to it?" Ryo asked, since she didn't trust the Shadow King.

"It's Rhodiola Rosea Root tea." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up as the two looked down at the tea like he was testing it on them. "It's used to calm the nervous system and lower stress. Drink it, I'm not asking." Kyoya said before smiling as the two downed the cups and handed them back to him, walking off with a devious smile.

"I think he uses us as his guinea pigs." Hikaru commented once the Shadow King was gone, only to chase after Ryo once more when she started walking off again. "Will you stop, please." Hikaru said as he caught her wrist, only for her to whirl and try to break his grip from her.

"Why should I?" Ryo snarled as she tried to pry his fingers off her wrist, but he was not gonna let her go willingly. "I'm tired of your attitude towards me, Hikaru. You got a crush on Haruhi, go bug her, not me. I'm not taking your attitude anymore." Ryo snarled as Hikaru dawned a confused look at the comment about him and Haruhi.

Deciding to let that slid this time, Hikaru took her other hand that was trying to pry his own off her so he had both her wrists in his hands. "You can't leave the Host Club, Ryo." Hikaru said as those angry piercing blue eyes met his own.

"Once my debt is paid, I will. Besides, you don't own me. I'm not yours and Kaoru's toy." Ryo growled as she turned her gaze away from him.

She let out a yelp as her back was pushed up against a nearby wall, wrists pinned above her head by Hikaru's one larger hand, his other hand taking her chin between thumb and forefinger as he forced her to look him in the eye.

"You're _my_ toy. Not the host clubs, not Kaoru's." Hikaru growled before he realized how suggestive his situation really could be seen as. Upon this realization, and seeing her cheeks turn a light red, he released her chin and wrists and backed away with his hands up in apology for getting rough.

But why does he have to share with Kaoru? He's been sharing all his life with Kaoru, just once he wants to have a toy he doesn't have to share? A _girl_ he doesn't have to share.

"I am _not_ your toy, Hikaru." Ryo reminded once more, more clearly this time as she rubbed her wrists to be away with the feel of his fingers against her skin.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hikaru said flatly, hands down at his sides with his palms open to her in surrender, looking her in the face unashamed to declare that he was sorry for his attitude towards her. When she just looked at him in surprise, he took that as an okay to continue. "I know I've been treating you like shit recently, and I'm sorry. I just..." Hikaru trained off as he rubbed his neck nervously, never one for sharing his feelings with anyone that wasn't Kaoru. "I don't like that people prefer my brother...over me." Hikaru tried his best to explain as Ryo's eyes relaxed from on guard to an almost sorry look for the boy.

Hikaru flicked his eyes from the floor where they had fallen upon his explanation up to Ryo to see the almost apologetic look held for him, feeling only a little better upon seeing she didn't look ready to kill him anymore at least.

"I think you got it backwards, there." Ryo responded a second later, confusing him as to what she meant. "Most of the girls I've met in this school fawn over you, not him." Ryo clarified as Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what they think." Hikaru said bluntly as Ryo chuckled softly at his openness about not caring how the girls saw him, even though he was always entertaining even when in class. "I care about what _you_ think though." Hikaru grumbled quietly, turning his gaze away as his cheeks turned a light red at his honesty, wondering why he felt the need to be honest with her right now since he's never been honest like this with anyone but Kaoru.

Ryo still heard him, however, even with his sudden shyness as he turned his gaze away. Kaoru was right. He really didn't understand how to be open about his feelings other than tease. He really did just want to try to be her friend, even if he teased and pranked her all the time. He may come off as cool and brash, but there was really a soft side to him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you be so honest with me before." Ryo teased lightly as he turned his gaze back to her finally, seeing her small teasing smile.

"Don't get used to it." Hikaru said with a teasing smile back, before watching as Ryo took a step closer to him until they were inches apart.

"Thank you...for being honest with me finally Hikaru." Ryo said seriously before reaching up and giving him a gentle hug as Hikaru's face flared up with heat once more, unsure what to do.

Ah, who could it hurt?

Hikaru gently hugged her back before she pulled away, holding a devious look in her eyes once more as he returned it.

"But I'm not your toy." Ryo reminded once more as he shot her his signature devious smirk.

"You _are_ my toy." Hikaru corrected, before holding his hands up when she tried to smack his shoulder before turning to go back to the club room, following behind her as neither of them noticed a Shadow King lurking nearby while they spoke.

"Well, it works for relaxation and opening up about ones self so far." Kyoya said with a smirk as he wrote in his little black book before heading back towards the club room to continue to monitor his test subjects.

"Mori-Senpai!" Ren called as she entered the room, the man in question towering over her in seconds. "Mitsukuni locked himself in the boys bathroom and won't come out." Ren alerted, before he suddenly picked her up and carried her off with him to retrieve the hiding embarrassed teen.

Mitsukuni had his face buried against his knees as he sat in silence in the bathroom, having heard Ren walk away a few minutes ago. He was starting to feel a little better, when suddenly the lock clicked on the door and it opened, Takashi coming in. "Ah! Don't look at me!" Mitsukuni quickly scurried for a stall, only for Mori to catch him by the leg before he could get away, holding him upside down in the air as he struggled against his cousin.

"Mitsukuni, that's enough." Takashi said simply as he switched him around so he was holding him right side up in his hands, frowning at the childish pout on his cousin's face. "It happened over a week ago. Let it go." Takashi chastised as Mitsukuni only pouted more.

"But...she saw..." Mitsukuni trained off with a quiet whimper as Takashi pulled him closer and cradled him in one arm before carrying him out of the bathroom, where Ren was waiting leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"She didn't see anything." Takashi clarified as Ren stood up straight upon seeing them.

"I saw Hikaru coming before you did. I looked away right when I saw him grab your swim trunks, so I didn't see anything, Mitsukuni." Ren clarified further as Takashi set Mitsukuni down so he was standing in front of her this time, but was obviously still embarrassed.

"Wha...then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mitsukuni asked as he looked up at her in confusion, having been embarrassed for the last week about the fact that Hikaru had done that to him in front of her of all people. It was supposed to be that he would get pansted, since he had no problems with it.

Or supposedly, since he did pants him instead.

"I haven't had the chance. We've been busy since we've been back from Okinawa." Ren reminded him before giggling slightly when he looked away in embarrassment. "Stop." Ren chastised as she leaned forward and grabbed him in a hug.

"R-Ren!" Mitsukuni protested as he tried to get away, but she had pinned his upper arms so he couldn't get his strength to break free.

"No. No more embarrassed Mitsukuni. I like happy go lucky Mitsukuni more." Ren reminded as she held him tight to her, unaware of the red tint to his face as Takashi stood behind her and smirked down at his cousin with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Mitsukuni mouthed to him to go back to the club, but he shook his head in protest.

"If you're done being embarrassed, I'll let you go." Ren advised as Mitsukuni went limp in her grip upon realizing he was stuck. "Besides, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I saw the way those girls were staring at you at the beach when you were in your swim trunks." Ren said with a teasing smirk and wink at the boy as his jaw dropped at gall she had before she let him go, taking off down the hall back towards the club room.

Mitsukuni watched her run off for a second before Takashi picked him up, cradling him in his arm once more. He still held that cocky, knowing smile on his face. "What?" Mitsukuni asked impatiently, wanting to know why exactly he always got that look from him when he was around Ren.

"Nothing." Takashi said simply with a shake of his head before starting to walk back to the club room where the rest of the club was waiting.

* * *

"Students, due to a sudden string of teen pregnancy in the public schools, we've been instructed to teach a refresher course on sexual education." A chorus of protests from the girls and cheers from the boys filled the air as all the 3rd years were gathered together in Auditorium Three, a row of teachers up front with projectors and a white board.

"You've seriously never taken sex ed before?" Ren asked Mitsukuni as he sat next to her, Mori on his other side. She was just glad she was capable of fooling the teachers too, she didn't want to sit on the other side of the room with the girls. They're lecturing them all the same anyways. She didn't feel comfortable around these girly brats.

Or, more so she didn't want to deal with Leiko and her posse of trouble.

"I was out of the country when they had it in middle school." Mitsukuni answered honestly, since he was abroad with his family on business. Besides, it's not like it's something that interested him. He liked his life the way it was, scarfing down sweets every day, napping and being fawned over by his guests.

What does he need to hear in this class that would change his mind about how he lives his life?

"Well, apparently they're having this class for all three years, so they must be worried about our school having a rush of pregnancies." Ren said with a shrug as Mitsukuni looked between her and the instructors down in front of them. "Don't tell me you don't know how a girl gets pregnant." Ren said as she looked at him like he was a complete moron.

Mitsukuni looked away with cheeks a light pink in embarrassment before Ren patted his shoulder.

"So sweetly innocent." Ren mused as he slouched slightly in his seat. "And to think, I thought you had a dirty side to your mind like Hikaru." Ren teased as Mitsukuni turned to her with an offended look before she squeezed his shoulder teasingly.

"Would you please stop teasing me?" Mitsukuni asked quietly as he turned his gaze back to the instructors setting up in the front of the room.

"Sorry." Ren apologized before patting his hand comfortingly before sitting back in her seat to focus.

"Well this is bound to be fun." Hikaru mused as they filed in to Auditorium One, Haruhi and Ryo walking behind him with Kaoru at the back so they could sneak the girls to the boys side.

"We're supposed to sit on the other side of the room." Haruhi reminded as they all sat down near the front, Ryo beside Hikaru and Haruhi beside Kaoru.

"You're dressed as boys, that wouldn't look right." Kaoru reminded her as everyone continued to file in to the room, a line of teachers waiting at the front of the room.

"Just relax. It's not like we're hearing anything different over here. They just separate so the boys don't get all antsy or the girls embarrassed by being around the boys." Ryo reminded Haruhi before Haruhi motioned to the twins on either side of them who loved to tease them.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our hands to ourselves." Kaoru assured Haruhi before turning to his brother who was grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"I won't touch, don't worry." Hikaru said as the girls wondered what he was up to that he was grinning like that. How could someone enjoy this kind of lecture so much.

"Hikaru, you're not planning something against the girls, are you?" Kaoru asked cautiously only for Hikaru to finally acknowledge the fact that the girls were seated between them.

"No, not them." Hikaru said with a dismissive wave before the teachers called out for everyone to sit down and quiet down so they could begin.

"If he's not planning something against us, then what's he planning?" Haruhi asked Kaoru as he tried to read from his brother's body language what he was up to.

Kaoru shrugged before sitting back in his seat to listen, unsure of what Hikaru was up to, but it probably wouldn't be too bad. It is Hikaru, after all. Last time they had this lecture, they just sat in the back and played video games while everyone else listened. He'd probably just enjoy hearing about more ways to put things in to their act when they're working in the club.

"Hikaru, why don't you tell me what you're planning." Ryo said as she turned in her seat to face the giddy teen fully, only to earn a devious grin from him as he leaned forward closer to her.

"You'll have to wait and be patient like the rest of the class, Ryo." Hikaru said with a grin as he tapped Ryo on the tip of the nose with his index finger, grinning wider as she glared at him in warning for getting in to her personal space once again.

"If it has anything to do with Haruhi or I, then you're going to walk out of this lecture in pain." Ryo warned as he chuckled at her petty threat, unafraid of her since they've gotten more friendly and open with one another. For some reason Kyoya was still making them drink that tea he gave them when they talked their problems out, but it's not like it did anything to him.

In fact, he was a lot more energetic and open than before he had that talk with Ryo. He didn't know if it was the tea, or just her. Maybe he was just happy that he had another friend to talk and tease playfully.

"Don't worry, like I said, it has nothing to do with either of you." Hikaru assured Ryo before she settled back in her seat, but he caught her glancing his way every few seconds as if she didn't believe him. Eh, probably has a right to. Any other time, he'd probably jump at the chance to tease her. He knew when to stop though.

But this was one of those times when he wasn't plotting it on her or Haruhi. No, he had other fun plans for this lecture that the whole school is being forced to listen to for the next three hours.

This was bound to be a very fun next three hours.

"I don't trust letting those...devils...escort my daughters to the lecture." Tamaki pouted as he walked with Kyoya to Auditorium Two, arms folded over his chest childishly.

"They will all be fine. It's just a lecture, Tamaki." Kyoya reminded as he held his little black book in one hand, reading from it as they walked.

"But...they're sexual harassment of my daughters might increase!" Tamaki protested, before Kyoya held up a hand to warn him to quiet his tone down since they were entering a lecture, not the club room where he yelled every day.

"They will be fine." Kyoya repeated to the King. "They won't try anything against the girls, and even if they did, you know that Ryo would fight back and not let them do anything." Kyoya reminded the worried "father".

"Hmm...I guess you're right Kyoya." Tamaki agreed as they took their seats, Tamaki looking in thought as Kyoya jotted something down in his book quickly.

Yes, things should be fine. While he's been giving Hikaru and Ryo tea for days now, he's certain they won't start fighting or get rambunctious. That's yet another success item for his family.

* * *

**Well, hey! They finally are getting along! I really did like that seen between Hikaru and Ryo though, I hadn't planned it but I think it came out better than I'd ever thought I could make it. Chapter full of laughs and excitement! But ooh, look at what's going on at the end! I didn't plan this one either, it just kind of came to mind when discussing the rash of pregnancies in my school when I was a freshman and how hilarious yet embarrassing sex ed was when I had to take it in middle school. No one likes taking that class, especially when it's your first time taking it *cough* Mitsukuni *cough*. Honestly, when I took it though, they send boys off to the gym and girls in the classrooms for it, not this mash up thing.**

**But hey, how would it be hilarious if they weren't all together?**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I'm really enjoying seeing all the views, and even more the fact that I got SIX reviews yesterday alone! Thanks for the early April Fools gift for me.**

**Which, by the way, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

**My second favorite part of April, mainly because I can go off and pull all the devious ideas that I can't do any other time in the year. My first favorite part of April is still my birthday on the 20th though.**

**Anyways, thanks as always! Now scroll down and review if you want to see the next chapter today! 3 reviews for same day!**


	20. Embarrassing Lectures

**Greetings as always! I will begin once again with a great big THANK YOU! I hit a record of 9 reviews for yesterdays chapter! 9! If that keeps up, I'm never going to stop writing! And I can just see that this chapter is going to get a lot of responses too since it was so much fun for me to write it! So, without further interruptions, get on ahead to reading! Enjoy and as always review!**

* * *

Mitsukuni shifted uncomfortably in his seat, cheeks heated up as he wished deep down he hadn't come to school today. He really didn't like this lecture, but more so he didn't like that Ren was just looking straight ahead as if this didn't bother her in the slightest.

Up ahead, they were showing with a banana how to...

Ah! Why did he come to school?!

"Mitsukuni, sit still." Takashi chastised his cousin as the smaller boy continued to shift and fidget uncomfortably beside him, drawing Ren's attention finally as she reached over and patted his hand, getting him to look her way with his cheeks still flaming with his embarrassment.

"It's not that bad. It's just a lecture. Just try to think of something to calm you down." Ren offered as Mitsukuni nodded slightly, but his cheeks were still aflame as he turned his gaze back to the teachers to see them passing the object they had been showing how to use with a banana to boys to look at.

OH HELL NO!

"Take it for me." Mitsukuni whispered quickly once it reached their row, nudging Ren's arm since she hadn't been paying attention to him again.

"What? It's just a condom, Mitsukuni." Ren said as if he were a child, reaching over to Takashi and taking the little latex from the taller boy and passing it along.

"Mitsukuni, stop reacting like this." Takashi chastised once more as he looked down at the floor, cheeks even more red than before as Ren rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"You know, it's not a good thing when a girl is less effected by this than a boy." Ren commented as she leaned back in her seat, watching as the teachers got on to the female anatomy now. Well, now Mitsukuni's probably going to freak out even more.

As expected, his jaw dropped in seconds in shock as Ren reached over and shut it for him.

Hikaru was still grinning like a Cheshire cat as the teachers began passing things around, smirking when Ryo passed him the latex before he took it and began to blow it up. "What're you doing?" Ryo whispered harshly as he continued to goof around, tying the latex before passing the now balloon along.

"What? It's funny." Hikaru said with a grin as some of the boys behind them laughed, the teacher ahead of them unsure who had misused the contraceptive.

"You're supposed to be focusing on this, not goofing around." Ryo reminded before someone passed them another one.

"Come on, try it." Hikaru said with a grin as he offered it to Ryo to get her to take part in his clownish antics.

"No! I'm not getting in trouble for you." Ryo hissed, only for him to blow it up himself and drop it in her lap to pass to Haruhi.

"Get used to the sight of those, you'll see more of them very soon probably." Hikaru said with a grin and wink before dodging her attempt of smacking his shoulder.

"This is harassment." Ryo reminded Hikaru, only to yelp and quickly cover her mouth as Hikaru leaned over and nipped at her exposed shoulder playfully.

"No, _that _is harassment, my little toy." Hikaru said with a cocky grin before getting chastised by the teacher that spotted him this time, holding his hands up in apology before sinking back down in to his chair.

"So you would bite me just to show me what harassment is?" Ryo questioned once the teacher turned away, Hikaru smirking lasciviously at her. "You lecher." Ryo grumbled before turning her back to him to talk to Kaoru. "Kaoru, switch seats with me." Ren asked as he looked over at the two, having been focusing on the teacher and not the other two.

"Wha...no. I was joking, Ryo." Hikaru defended quickly upon realizing she was taking him seriously and about to switch seats with his brother.

"He doesn't take this lecture seriously, Ryo. He's not going to do anything to you, don't worry." Kaoru assured as he spotted the way Ryo was trying to distance herself from Hikaru, figuring this was why he was so giddy for the lecture. He was just going to poke fun at everything and drive the teachers, and them, insane.

"He already bit me." Ryo reminded Kaoru flatly as Haruhi shot Hikaru a disappointed look for him biting her. That definitely was inappropriate.

"I barely put my teeth on you!" Hikaru defended as he pointed to where he got her shoulder for Haruhi to see there were no marks or any proof he had done it.

"Hikaru, stop. Just sit there and listen calmly and stop trying to make a game out of this lecture." Kaoru said before turning his attention back to the teachers, Haruhi doing the same as Ryo sunk in to her seat unhappily.

"Come on, you know I'm just joking. I wouldn't do anything to you." Hikaru reminded Ryo as he leaned over closer to her so he wouldn't get yelled at by the teacher again.

"Lecher." Ryo only repeated the name to him as he frowned, before reaching in to his pocket for something he knew would make her forgive him.

Ryo had still been frowning and looking straight ahead when suddenly a box was presented in front of her eyes, leaning back to see it was Pocky sticks, looking over at Hikaru to see him motion with his eyes for her to take the treat. He knew she couldn't resist Pocky sticks, especially cookies and cream flavor.

"You're playing hardball." Ryo grumbled before taking the box, opening it quickly and taking out one of the sticks to pop in to her mouth.

"Forgive me now?" Hikaru asked with a knowing grin at her, only to earn a grunt in response as she chewed on a Pocky stick. He'll take that as a yes.

Finally Mitsukuni had calmed down a bit after a while, and now they were on to the relationship part of the lecture. He seemed to be listening intently, as a matter of fact. Well, Ren had no problems with that. She was tired of having to close his mouth for him when he kept gaping at the lecture on females.

Right now though, she wasn't really listening. She was still staring ahead at the teachers, but she was more off in to her own thoughts.

All this stuff the teachers are explaining about relationships...he wasn't embarrassed by this part. Or feel awkward because he's seventeen and has never had to hear this lecture before. They were talking about friendship originally, but now they were discussing going beyond friendship. Beyond?

Mitsukuni glanced at Ren from the corner of his eye to see her staring off in to space, not even listening to the lecture probably.

Becoming...more than friends? Mitsukuni looked back at the teachers as they explained signs of healthy relationships and unhealthy. Some of the things they were mentioning for healthy sounded like they matched to his friendship to Ren. But then there were things that sounded more like what's been going on in his head recently when he saw her.

That feeling is back in his chest again.

He has found himself worrying more for Ren, caring more about her than he did when he initially became friends with her. He does get this feeling in his chest when he's around her at times, like a warm fire burning in his chest that just won't die. He'd never dream of hurting her, physically or emotionally. That's not even on the board, he'd rather protect her.

And then all this stuff about relationships going further, he's never even thought about that, so it's not like he's anything to think about on that.

These teachers are all talking about love and affection in relationships. He has wanted to just hug her at times. Really since Okinawa when he woke up holding her. It felt so comfortable to have her close, so...right.

He'd never really thought on why he felt different around Ren recently. He just thought he was nervous because Ren could be an intimidating girl when she wanted to. But...these teachers are talking about things that he's actually _felt_ when he's been around her.

Like when she kissed him on the cheek last time he was at her house. The way his heart raced and his chest felt like it had been lit aflame and his palms felt sweaty. Or when he saw her at the Aqua park, when she was standing on the side of the pool in that...

No thinking about that now.

He had been having this feeling that far back, hadn't he? That was the first time he felt this way, was seeing her at the Aqua Park. And then the way his heart felt like it had been shot with an arrow when he was fighting with her in Okinawa. He just wanted to cry and run back to her and apologize, but back then he was just so riled because he was so worried, he couldn't bring himself to.

He's been feeling different around Ren for so long now, and he's never really given any thought to it before. But did he maybe...

Did he...like Ren...as more than a friend?

"Hey. Stop daydreaming." Mitsukuni hadn't realized he had been off in his own thoughts until he felt a finger poke his forehead, looking up to see Ren standing in front of him. "No fantasizing about girls now that you've heard part of this lecture. Come on, break time. I'm hungry." Ren said before leading the way towards the door.

He leaped up and followed after her quickly, but his cheeks were a light red as he followed over what he was beginning to come to understand about his emotions.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU BITE MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki howled as he chased Hikaru out of the dining hall, having found out when he asked Ryo where she got the Pocky sticks since they didn't sell them in the dining hall.

"Next time, don't tell him where you get the Pocky sticks." Kaoru said as he reached over and stole one from the box, sticking it in to his mouth as the girl in question ate her actual lunch instead of the cookies and cream covered biscuits.

"He asked, I just answered." Ryo said through a mouthful of food, happy they had a break halfway through the lecture. It's been three hours already, now they're going to have another three after lunch.

"I just have to wonder if Tamaki realizes he screamed daughter when we're in a public place." Ren pointed out as she watched the two boys run past the doors once more, before Hikaru ran in through the next pair of doors, jumping over a banana peel as Tamaki slipped and fell on it when he ran in.

"So how's it going in your guys' lecture?" Haruhi asked Ren as she watched the smaller girl scarf her food like she hadn't eaten all day.

"No pranks, if that's what you're asking. We're more mature than Hikaru." Ren reminded before turning her gaze to Mitsukuni who was eating his second piece of cake already. "Though someone was incapable of sitting still during part of the lecture." Ren pointed out, earning a warning glance from Mitsukuni as he continued eating. He didn't want anyone to hear about his discomfort on the male anatomy lecture.

"What happened?" Ryo asked, before Hikaru sat back down in his seat and shot her a glare for telling Tamaki about the nibble on her shoulder.

"Oh nothing. Just someone in the boys section couldn't sit still because he was uncomfortable with the lecture." Ren said with a shrug before Mitsukuni passed her a piece of cake to try to buy her silence.

"Next half should be interesting. Now that they got the basic crap done about contraceptives, anatomy and relationships, they're gonna get in to the more detailed stuff." Hikaru said with a devious, face splitting grin, not noticing the way Mitsukuni physically paled.

"I don't feel good." Mitsukuni said before jumping up and running out of the dining hall, Takashi going after him as Ren sighed, standing up to go make sure he was okay.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked, confused since Mitsukuni never got sick when he was eating.

"I don't know. But Hikaru better have more Pocky sticks if he wants me to stay sitting next to him." Ryo advised as she held up the box to Hikaru to let him know she was running on empty.

"Wha...are you serious?!" Hikaru demanded, having hoped that one box would last the whole lecture. How does one person eat that many Pocky sticks?!

"Lecher." Ryo repeated the phrase from the lecture with a blank face before he growled, standing up and pulling another box from his pocket to hand to her, growling at the giddy smile she dawned as she pocketed the new box of Pocky sticks.

"Ryo will not be sitting next to you!" Tamaki snapped as he hobbled back up to the table after his fall, sitting back down beside Haruhi.

"Boss, we don't get to change seats now that we're halfway through. Either way, we're stuck unless one of us wants to switch seats." Kaoru advised before Tamaki pointed to the twins.

"Then you will switch seats with Ryo, Kaoru." Tamaki declared, before the bell rang to let them know they had five minutes to finish before they had to head back to the Auditoriums.

"Nope. I won't lay a hand on her, she's still sitting next to me." Hikaru countered the obviously annoyed King opposite him.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Ren heard Mitsukuni's protests before she found Takashi carrying him over his shoulder, the smaller boy struggling in his grip.

"Really?" Ren asked, obviously not too happy to see Mitsukuni's reaction to going to the next half of the lecture.

"I'll carry him." Takashi said as he spotted Ren standing at the end of the hallway that they needed to go down anyways.

"Put him down." Ren said with a shake of her head, waiting for Mori to set him down before quickly lunging forward and grabbing Mitsukuni before he could try to flee. "It's just a lecture, Mitsukuni. It's not like you have to talk, or do what they're talking about." Ren reminded him as he struggled and whined in her grip, unable to break free since she always knew to pin his arms down.

"I don't want to go to it anymore." Mitsukuni whined as Ren rolled her eyes before holding flipping him around, since she had grabbed him from behind originally. Now she could look him in the eyes and see the pleading look as well as the pink tint to his skin from embarrassment.

"How's about this, you go and you can come over tonight to my house. Deal?" Ren asked, since she knew Mitsukuni enjoyed visiting her manor.

She was surprised when he just shook his head in disagreement, though, still trying to get free to run.

"Mori." Ren let him go, and instantly Takashi picked him up and began to carry him back towards the Auditorium, even through his protests as Ren followed behind.

"It's just a lecture. Get over it." Takashi said bluntly before they walked through the doors in to the auditorium, letting him down since now that the teachers saw them, he couldn't just run without getting a note to leave.

"Well, since you've come willingly, you're welcome to come over tonight, Mori." Ren offered as she walked past them to go sit down, unaware of the hurt look in Mitsukuni's eyes as he watched her.

She would invite his cousin over and not him? She barely talked to Takashi. He was her friend. Why couldn't he still come?

Reluctantly, Mitsukuni followed her back to their seats, sitting down quietly as he tried to quell the hurt pang in his chest.

Even after the lecture began again, he kept silent and still.

He only looked up when a note landed on his lap, picking it up and opening it to see familiar handwriting.

_Stop pouting, you can still come over if you want, Mitsukuni._

Mitsukuni glanced over to Ren to see she was focused on the lecture once more, almost as if she hadn't even wrote that little note for him.

His squirming began once more upon hearing the teachers were discussing activities couples who were intimate could do, cheeks turning pink once more as the two teens on either side of him rolled their eyes once again.

Hikaru fiddled with the object that had been passed to him, giggling when he turned it on and it began to hum and buzz before passing it on to Ryo, who quickly threw it to Kaoru with a displeased scowl at how Hikaru was still goofing around. "What? I didn't mean to turn it on. I prefer _my_ toy." Hikaru said with a devious grin once more as Ryo scowled at him before Haruhi passed her a little blue pill, grabbing his chin to try to force him to take the pill.

"You guys!" Haruhi hissed upon seeing the two were at it once more, but this time Ryo was trying to force the pills she had been passed in to Hikaru's mouth, even though she knew what Viagra did.

"Fine!" Ryo hissed before reaching past Hikaru to pass them on.

"I know you want me, but come on. I don't need the little blue pill." Hikaru was stopped before he could continue by a hand hitting his shoulder roughly, rubbing his shoulder as he frowned at Ryo for hitting him. "This counts as a harmful relationship, you know." Hikaru advised, ever smart mouthing even when he just got hit.

"Hitachiin, Nikolai, if you two don't quit goofing around over there, we're going to make you switch seats." One teacher warned them as Ryo glared at Hikaru before sitting back in her seat properly to continue listening.

"Pocky?" Hikaru asked quietly, holding out another box as his way of trying to get her to forgive him, only to end up having one of the Pocky sticks from her current box in to his mouth.

"Lecher." Ryo repeated once again as she focused on the lecture.

Mitsukuni sunk in to his seat this time when the teachers passed things around, not even trying to take anything when it came his way and letting Ren or Takashi take it depending on which way it was coming from. Fortunately this time, the two didn't question him. He didn't want to see things that couples used on each other.

Why does this lecture have to go in to such detail?!

"Is it almost over, yet?" Mitsukuni whispered to Ren as he struggled to sit through this lecture any further, hearing the gasping and giggles from the girls on the other side of the room as the lecture continued. But here was a girl, Ren, and she was acting as if none of this was the least bit embarrassing or interesting.

"Mitsukuni, it only just started an twenty minutes ago." Ren reminded him as she kept her eyes ahead as the lecture continued on, ignoring the giggles and gasps from the student body in the room over the lecture.

Mitsukuni frowned as he sunk further in to his seat, before Takashi righted him silently with a disapproving look. Neither of them were having any of his behavior towards this course anymore. Why is it that they aren't effected by this like he was?

Well...they've had this course before actually. So they're probably used to it, unlike him.

A hand on his own on the arm rest brought his attention to Ren again as he looked at their hands, realizing yet another thing about her. Her hand was a bit smaller than his own in general, not just her fingers. He'd never met anyone before who was smaller than him but still the same age.

"Like I said before, just try to think about something else. The time will pass by before you know it." Ren whispered to him as she pulled her hand away, leaving him missing the feel of her hand. It was so warm yet gentle against his skin.

Here he goes again thinking about her. About things about her that he's never noticed until recently, but still wants to know more about her.

Gah...he didn't understand. He couldn't figure out if she was just a friend to him deep down, or if he cared about her as more than a friend.

Well, he's never felt this way about any of his guests before. Sure, a bunch of them would announce to him their affection, but he'd just giggle and tell them they were too cute. It's not like they could really care about him, after all they barely know him. None of them know him outside of the Host Club.

But Ren, he knows her in and outside the Host Club. He's been to her house a few times now, and they've just relaxed and talked or watched the TV when she was done practicing in the courtyard. Once they even fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV, albeit she was on the other end of the couch than him when he woke up.

But then when he sees her with other guys, well besides the other hosts, he gets this burning, seething anger deep down in his gut that makes him just want to punch the guy in question. Recently, that's been more directed at Kazimir though since she's been spending so much time with that foreigner.

Why's it so hard to tell if he just likes her as a friend who wants to protect her, or if he likes her as more than a friend like the teachers described in their lecture?!

Why do things have to be so confusing all of a sudden for him?

Haruhi and Ryo rolled their eyes at the twins as they watched the boys gawk at the screen up front, but then again all the boys were right now. They were just unfortunate enough to be stuck in the boys section.

"Think Kaoru, we could tag t..." Haruhi and Ryo began humming to try to ignore the boys as their conversations got dirtier, wanting to hear none of it as the two leaned between them to talk.

"How much longer do we have?" Ryo asked Haruhi as the twins fist bumped between them with a laugh and grin at one another.

"Half an hour. Once it's done, let's run." Haruhi offered before they turned their attention back up front where the teachers finally turned off the video that the twins had been gawking over because of the girls in it.

"Try to keep up then, we can hide out at my place." Ryo whispered to Haruhi, before cringing as she felt as though a pair of eyes on her, knowing just who was staring her way before she felt his chin on her shoulder.

"So what you're saying..."

"Is that you two want to go hang out at Ryo's?" Kaoru finished as he leaned on Haruhi from behind, matching his brother's grin.

"Tag team?" Hikaru asked with a grin, holding his hand out towards his brother.

"Tag team." Kaoru agreed as he high-fived his brother, only for the girls in disguise to shove them off quickly.

"Neither of you are coming over to my house when you're like this. So help me, you'd probably try and hump our legs like dogs if you did." Ryo grumbled, pulling out another Pocky stick, only to glare angrily at Hikaru when he leaned down and grabbed it between his teeth, holding it out in front of her cockily as she turned to him.

"You want it, come get it." Hikaru taunted through his teeth as he held the Pocky stick between his teeth, grinning deviously none the less.

"Hikaru, stop goofing off before you get caught again." Haruhi warned, since the teachers were looking their way every so often now since they knew he was the one goofing off the most in the boys section.

"Ryo wants it that bad, then take it." Hikaru teased, since he already knew if she tried to pull it out he'd just bite down right away. He's the one who bought the Pocky anyways, so he should get one too.

Hikaru grinned as Ryo reached up like he anticipated, but instead she grabbed the nape of his neck and drew her down to his level, grabbing the Pocky between her own teeth as his eyes widened in shock, before his competitiveness kicked in as he tried to pull the Pocky back out of her reach.

Haruhi and Kaoru were left to watch the tug of war as they waited for the Pocky to break under the tension, also wondering if either of the two realized that their faces weren't that far apart from one another. With Ryo though, Haruhi knew that she and Ren didn't exactly understand the concept of personal space in certain cases.

This, being an obvious display of her not understanding personal space, since she seemed unaffected by the fact that she was fighting for a Pocky stick with Hikaru with just their teeth.

The two continued to struggle and fight for it, right up until they ended up falling straight out of their seats on to the ground with a loud thud as Haruhi and Kaoru shook their heads at the two, glad that the two got along better but not so much that today they just had to be like this.

Ryo popped up first with a triumphant smirk as she held the Pocky between her teeth before snapping it in half and eating it whole, smirking down at Hikaru as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at her in displeasure as she chewed the Pocky with a cocky smirk.

"Hitachiin and Nikolai!" Hikaru stood up finally upon hearing a teacher calling his name, looking over to see the teacher was none too happy. "Since you both find the necessity too goof off instead of listen to the lecture like good students, I'm giving you two a choice." The teacher announced as Ryo glared at Hikaru for getting her in trouble again. "Either you write a six page paper on what you've learned here today and have it on _my_ desk by Monday morning, or you two can both come up here and discuss the importance of safe sex or Abstinence." The teacher declared as Ryo sat down, picking up her bag to pull out some paper.

"_I _have no problem coming up there." Hikaru said with a devious smile masked by his usual attempt at being charming when around guests or teachers. Sending a wink back to his brother and the girls, he quickly hurried down to stand in front of the white board beside the angry teacher.

"Begin, Hitachiin." The teacher said gruffly before stepping back to let Hikaru stand alone in front of the 1st year students.

"He's gone insane today." Ryo muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance to Hikaru's behavior today.

"Well," Hikaru began as he folded his hands behind his back with a grin at the audience. "The importance of safe sex and or abstinence is easy." Hikaru said as he continued grinning. "With Abstinence, you never really have to worry about getting an STI or pregnant, cause you're not getting laid anyways. But I personally think it's more fun to get laid." Hikaru sent a wink the girls way as the girls erupted in squeals and giggles at his ways.

"Hitachiin." The teacher growled his name in warning as he took a step forward to stop him before he could do anything worse.

"But if you're going to choose to go ahead and do the deed, the best way to do it would be the safe way. Like the teachers are here today for, we don't want anyone to graduate as teen parents." Hikaru continued anyways, the teacher stepping back as he figured the twin was going to be serious finally.

The girls in disguise on the boys side were only able to look on in horror as he spoke up front, Kaoru knowing from the moment his brother volunteered what was bound to happen however. Unfortunately, he also knew this wasn't going to end well either. Either Hikaru was going to walk away with detention or he'll have to write that paper.

"But like the teachers have passed around to us, us boys can use one of these." Hikaru plucked a condom off the table behind him and quickly blew it up and tied it off, holding it up with a smirk as he heard the teacher growl in annoyance. "Hey, maybe you're lucky like me and have to get extra large for the ladies." Hikaru continued before putting the new balloon down and reaching back and grabbing one of the various little electronics on the table.

"Yeah right! You're smaller than a pencil, Hikaru!" A voice broke the air, causing the rest of the boys to burst in to laughter as Hikaru sent a glare back Ryo's way for the hit before holding the toy up with a devious grin.

"Or, maybe your ladies not ready for you yet. You could try one of the many toys we've been shown today." Hikaru said before turning the toy on with a smirk as it buzzed, eyes finding Ryo in the crowd as he smirked more so at her since he knew she hated this thing since he turned it on by accident last time it got passed around. "But, you know there's always the trusty hand..." Hikaru was cut off by the teacher dragging him backwards by the belt loops of his pants. "Anyways, practice safe sex or no sex ladies and gentlemen!" Hikaru concluded before being dragged out of the auditorium by the enraged teacher.

The crowd of teens was in a fit of laughter as Hikaru was dragged out, all except for the three friends of his, Haruhi and Ryo still gawking straight ahead in shocked trauma over how Hikaru could do something so audacious and idiotic.

Hikaru came back a few minutes later, looking sour at first before putting on a cocky smirk for the boys and sending a few winks towards the girls section before sitting back down.

"What's your punishment?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru poked the still traumatized girls in disguise to see if that would snap them out of their trance.

"I've gotta write twelve pages now instead." Hikaru said with a shrug. It's not that bad, he could just get _his_ toy to help him since she had to write six pages herself.

"I'm not helping you." Ryo said flatly, snapping out of her trauma upon hearing his voice.

"You know you want to help me." Hikaru said with a cocky smirk still on his lips, before laughing when Ryo shoved a Pocky stick in his mouth.

Either way, he still won today.

* * *

**Well, now it should be easy to understand why this was, by far, my most favorite chapter to write! It held lots of laugh, lots of embarrassment, and even a bit of soul searching revelations on the behalf of our favorite boy Lolita! My favorite part though was the end, because when I was still in high school I had a lot of classmates who purposely chose to speak just to make a scene like that. But hey, Hikaru and Ryo really are getting along better now, aren't they?! For those of you out there who know what Pocky is, by the way, I implore you to try it if you can get your hands on some! I have to order it off a company online, unfortunately, since where I live focuses more on sea food and less on sweet treats like Pocky.**

**As always, thank you for reading! I really loved seeing that I still got tons of views yesterday. I would have thought you all would have been like me and off pranking your friends or family for April Fools. But you gave me the time to read and review, and for that I can't thank you enough! So, thanks as always, I'm going to get back to writing the next chapter! Now scroll down and review again!**

**Oh, but before you do, I realize the quota was hit yesterday for the same day review. I apologize I didn't post this, but with the revelry I was too caught up scaring the crap out of people. I apologize, but as always the quota is 3 for same day so I'm going back to work!**


	21. After Lecture Fun

**Greetings as usual! As I've said various times now, thanks as always for all the reviews! Now, I forgot to mention this last chapter, since I saw this in a review, I'm aware of the dangers of taking un-prescribed pills. I'm studying law along with fine arts, so I know that that scene wasn't entirely realistic. It was just to aid with the mood boost. I do not by any means encourage any of you to fool around with prescribed or un-prescribed medicines like that. So be good and stay away from all that trouble. Now, get right on ahead to reading! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You've seriously been giving him mood boosters?!" Ryo was furious upon getting to the club after the lecture to find just _why_ Hikaru was being more insane then usual recently.

"Technically, I've been giving you both tea. It's the Rhodiola Rosea Root that causes the boost in energy and open attitude. I personally think he's been enjoying it, however." Kyoya said as he motioned to the boy at his station who was entertaining his guests by giving them "balloons". Why did they have to hand those out after the lecture?

"I have to write a six page report on that lecture because of how much "energy" he had during the lecture, Kyoya!" Ryo snapped upon turning back to the Shadow King that had been the cause of Hikaru's uncontrollable energy and audaciousness.

"And he has to write a twelve page essay, I'm aware. Maybe you should help him control his energy in a more productive manner." Kyoya quipped in response as he wrote down results in his little black book on how Hikaru seemed to be the only one effected with the boost in energy. "I'm curious, however, why is it the tea doesn't effect you?" Kyoya mused as he looked up at the angry girl in disguise in front of him.

"I'm from Russia. Rhodiola Rosea is more common there than it is here. It's a favorite of my mother, so I've drank it far more and become used to it." Ryo said simply before focusing her furious glare once more on him. "But you need to stop giving him it so he'll stop going crazy and getting _me_ in trouble with him." Ryo snapped as Kyoya rolled his eyes at her and continued writing in his book.

"Even if I were to, that wouldn't exactly help. The effects could last well after the last time he's drank some of it. The best remedy for a boost in energy is for someone he gets along with better now to distract him and keep him from being destructive." Kyoya said professionally before turning his attention to the guests, leaving Ryo to glare after him.

"He put more in it than Rhodiola Rosea, I just know it." Ryo muttered before turning to go back to her hosting duties since he wasn't going to pay her any mind any longer.

Ryo ignored the cooing and giggling girls from the twins station as she passed by them to head to her station where Haruhi was talking with their guests.

Ren ignored the glares she was getting from Mitsukuni's guests this time when she stopped at his station to restock him on cake. "Do you want to sit with us, Ren-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked in his normal happy go lucky childish way he does when working.

"No thank you, I have to make sure everyone is satisfied." Ren said simply, avoiding Mitsukuni's pleading gaze that he sent her way. She knew he wanted her to sit with him, since he was still feeling awkward from the lecture, but she wouldn't tolerate the behaviors of Leiko and her posse, so she'd much rather continue walking around and passing out cakes.

"Excuse me, ladies." Ren hurried her step upon realizing that Mitsukuni was going to follow after her and continue to beg her to sit with him.

A chase ensured until she walked in to the changing room, hiding inside a stall quickly before hearing the door open.

"Ren why're you hiding?" Mitsukuni asked as he stood outside the stall knowing she was in there since there was no where else to hide.

"I'm not hiding." Ren replied simply as she turned to the mirror to fix her tie, watching Mitsukuni open the curtain a second later. "I could have been changing, you know. Then you would have seen more under-dressed women." Ren said as she unbuttoned her blazer fully, watching in the mirror as Mitsukuni's face turned red once more. At this rate, it'll be stuck like that soon.

"Why won't you sit with us? I've asked you twice now. Please just come sit with us for a few minutes at least." Mitsukuni murmured as Ren turned to face him. She hadn't told him about Leiko or how the girl found the need to be permanently rude to her, and she doesn't plan to anytime soon either.

"I'm busy, Mitsukuni, I have to attend to everyone as well." Ren reminded before frowning as she saw the way he was pulling that pouting face he always did to try to get her to agree to do what he wants.

"But...it still feels...awkward." Mitsukuni muttered as he looked down at the floor, uncomfortable talking about this with Ren but knowing she was there anyways at the lecture, so she knew he was still feeling on edge around his guests after all that had been discussed and shown at the lecture.

"You'll get used to it. You are a boy, after all." Ren reminded him as she walked forward and patted him on the shoulder to try to comfort him.

Before she could walk past, his hand caught her wrist, looking his way to see those pleading Mahogany eyes that damn near no one could say no too.

Her skin ignited a fire against his fingers when he took her wrist in to his hand, almost pulling away in response, but it sparked that warmth in his chest again as their eyes locked. The warmth increased to a burn that spread throughout him as he found himself unable to look away from her.

His tongue felt heavier, he couldn't remember what he was going to say before he took her wrist in to his hand.

"Honey, are you in here?" The door opened to the club room, and Ren broke their gaze to turn to see who it was. Reluctantly, he looked as well to see his regular guest Leiko standing there, looking upset for a moment almost. What's wrong?

"I'm sorry, is something wrong, Lei-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked as he reluctantly let go of Ren's wrist to turn to face her fully.

Leiko was silent for a minute as he stepped away from Ren, before smiling warmly at him. "I just wanted to let you know that we had a gift for you, and we were wondering where you had gone to." Leiko said before turning her gaze to Ren.

To most, it would look as if she was just smiling at Ren. But Ren knew better from being capable of reading even the smallest change in someone's features. She had the smallest scowl towards her, almost as if she were warning Ren to back down.

Ren rolled her eye in response to the spoiled rich girl before stepping further away from Mitsukuni, not one to give up a fight but when it came to Mitsukuni, she wanted him to know nothing and have nothing to do with any of this.

"If you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to." Ren said with a quick bow before heading for the door, easily avoiding an extended foot from Leiko as the girl tried to trip her. "_Glupaya devchonka._" Ren muttered in her native language as she knew no one could understand her.

No one ever would, probably.

Mitsukuni heard Ren mutter something as she walked past Leiko, unable to understand since it was obviously in a different language. He'll have to remember it, so he can look it up later.

"So, Ryo, are you going to audition for the play?" One of the girls opposite Haruhi and Ryo asked as she saw Ryo holding a schedule in her hand for the schools theater productions. She herself wasn't in the drama department, due to the fact that she had to stick to classes with Haruhi, but that didn't mean she didn't like seeing what was being put on.

"I'm not in the drama group. I couldn't audition. But my mother was magnificent, she was in the theater, one of the best Russian ballerina's I've ever seen before taking to perform in the theater." Ryo answered honestly as the girls cooed and giggled over the revelation of information from her home life since she never spoke of her family with anyone but Haruhi and Ren.

"That's so amazing. Is that why Ren is in dance? He's so talented, but we've never seen him dance anything classical like Ballet, just the waltz and what they practice in class." Another girl said as Ryo kept her gaze on the schedule in front of her eyes.

"That sounds like a question for Ren, not me." Ryo said flatly as she kept reading, the girls giggling at her mysterious nature.

"You know, you could audition. The drama department doesn't require you to be in it to audition, but they might ask you to join if you get the part." The same girl from before revealed as Haruhi refilled the girls cups with tea.

"Maybe you should try, Ryo." Haruhi spoke up, since she knew that the Russian girls did have a deep fondness for the arts.

"I'm sure you could get the lead, Ryo." The same girl complimented as Ryo put the schedule down and looked between the girls before to Haruhi, as though she were thinking on it.

"I'll think about it." Ryo said with a shrug as the girls erupted in squeals of excitement for their host.

Before long, club hours were over and the girls were packing up to go back to the Russian's manor. "So, we going to your place?"

"Or are we going to ours?" The twins were behind them once more as Haruhi and Ryo tried to ignore them.

"Neither of you are coming over. Especially since you got me in trouble to the point I have to write a six page report by Monday." Ryo reminded Hikaru as she spotted Ren already leaving with Honey and Mori-senpai.

"Oh come on, I got twelve pages. It's not that bad." Hikaru said with a dismissive wave at the idea before Kyoya walked up to the four teens.

"It would aid with the boost of energy if you worked on the papers together." Kyoya pointed out as Ryo shot him a glare for even daring speak about it around her since he was technically the cause of all of this. Then again, he was also the main reason why they were all in this club in general.

"What?" Kaoru asked in confusion as to what was going on.

"Ask Kyoya what he did." Ryo said simply before turning to head for the door with Haruhi, leaving Kyoya to explain himself for what he did with that tea he kept shoving in their faces.

Haruhi and Ryo barely got outside to the waiting car for them before the twins were upon them once more, both grinning deviously.

"So...that's why you've been mad. You hate it when I've got this much energy?" Hikaru teased as he and Kaoru blocked the girls from getting in to the car waiting for them.

"No, I hate that you go crazy and get me in trouble because of it." Ryo said as she and Haruhi went around to the other side to get in, the twins following behind them though.

"Oh, well then why don't you help me with that. Let's all go have some fun." Hikaru said before knocking on the drivers window to get his attention.

"What're you doing?" Ryo questioned as she tried to drag him back away from her car, but he wouldn't budge as he talked to the driver quickly before turning back to her with a grin.

"Get in and you'll find out." Hikaru said before Kaoru opened the door, both pushing the girls in quickly before they could question them. The second they were in and the door shut, the driver was off as they made sure to sit on either side of the girls so they couldn't get away too soon.

"This is _my_ parents car, you know. What in the hell are you two planning?" Ryo asked as she tried to sit forward to speak to the driver, but Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her back in to her seat easily.

"Considering it's them, it's probably not something good." Haruhi commented as she was stuck sitting beside Kaoru.

"Aww, why don't you two trust us?" Kaoru asked as the girls exchanged a look.

"Because you're you." They answered together before turning their attention anywhere the twins weren't.

"Now don't be mean, you two. We're being nice and taking you somewhere fun." Hikaru advised before the car came to a halt, the twins quickly hopping out and holding the doors open for the girls.

Haruhi and Ryo got out to see the twins had brought them to a festival, exchanging suspicious looks since the twins never did anything unless they got something back in return. "Why're we here?" The girls asked together as they turned to the boys.

"Kyoya says the best way to get rid of the energy is to go do something active. So, let's enjoy this commoner's festival." The twins said in return as they began to walk up to the festival that they'd never attended before since they weren't commoners.

"Don't trust them." Ryo whispered to Haruhi before following since these festivals were kind of fun to go to. Last time they had gone to one was middle school a little after Haruhi met the Russian girls.

* * *

"He's still feeling awkward." Ren teased lightly as she laughed, sprawled on the floor in the living room as Takashi and Mitsukuni sat on the couch, Mitsukuni with his face buried in the couch.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi poked him to try to see if he'd pull his face from the cushion. He was embarrassed, yet again, but this time because Ren was giggling about how he reacted to the lecture when he's seventeen.

"Stop teasing me for once." Mitsukuni whined in to the couch cushion as he held his Usa-Chan tight to his body, unwilling to look up even when Takashi poked him.

"I'll be right back." Takashi said before standing up from the couch, leaving the room to leave Mitsukuni and Ren alone as Ren noticed her teasing had affected Mitsukuni more than she thought.

Mitsukuni had still been coddling Usa-Chan and keeping his face buried in the couch when he felt a pair of fingers against his neck, jerking up quickly as he spotted Ren in front of him. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she slid up on to the couch beside him, close enough that if she wanted she could probably hear the hammering pulse of his heart right now.

"It's not that bad. Most people aren't comfortable about this subject." Ren advised as she noticed the way Mitsukuni continued coddling his Usa-Chan to his chest.

"Why do you have to tease me about it then?" Mitsukuni whined as he buried his nose in the plush bunny, cheeks turning light red as he was met with Ren's scent in the fabric once more. Usa-Chan had smelled like her since Okinawa, he didn't want to wash it or anything either because the smell was intoxicating to him at this point.

"Because it's so cute." Ren mused sweetly as Mitsukuni looked at her in surprise to her words, that feeling of warmth back in his chest again as he found his eyes focused on the cute smile she was holding for him, and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement instead of being that examining silver that they always were. "Haven't met someone so sweetly innocent before." Ren mused as she laid back on the couch beside him, leaning her head on the arm rest as she looked at him.

His breathing was hitching again in his throat as he watched her close her eyes, looking more relaxed around him than usual. She thought he was sweet, or cute, but innocent. But right now...she looked far cuter than anything or anyone he'd ever seen. Her normally short ash blonde hair was all messed up and almost covering her beautiful silver eyes to him. Beautiful?

No, she wasn't cute. Ren wasn't cute. She was beautiful.

Her eyes opened once more to him as he scooted closer, falling to his side beside her on the couch as she looked at him in curiosity. "What're you doing?" Ren asked as he found himself examining her in greater depth than usual.

Her examining silver eyes, while filled with curiosity for his actions, were still relaxed and even amused as she watched him lay beside her. Normally she'd be reluctant to let anyone besides Ryo or Haruhi near her, but she was willingly allowing him to be close to her right now.

Her body was relaxed as well in to the soft cushions of the couch as he held his Usa-Chan tighter to himself, before slowly releasing one hand and reaching over to her.

His finger's hesitated for a second above her, nervousness blooming in his chest, but he couldn't just stop at this point. He wouldn't.

Slowly, he slid his fingers across her faux fur vest covered shoulder and pulled her towards him, careful to make sure he wasn't doing something that would upset her. She let out a soft giggle in response, heat flooding to his chest once more at how sweet and cute it sounded before rolling on to her side.

"If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked." Ren mused before he felt her body press in to his, the previous warmth in his chest now feeling like a raging fire as blood rushed to his face once more once her arms snaked around his neck.

Her head was on his shoulder, so thankfully she couldn't see the red tint to his cheeks. Slowly, he buried his face against her shoulder to be met with the mixed scent of roses and citrus, the intoxicating scent keeping him from pulling away.

The fire in his chest spread like wildfire as he realized just how good it felt to coddle Ren. Her body felt as though it fit his perfectly. He wished he could feel her heart beat, but he knew better than to get that close to her right now.

Ren flinched against him when he heard the door open again, looking up to see Takashi had come back from wherever he had gone but was now just standing there, almost as if he were wondering whether to leave them again or not.

Unfortunately, Ren removed herself from his grip and sat up, leaving him with only the memory of how her body felt against his and the scent of roses and citrus stuck in his nose once more as he began to come to term with things in his head as Ren walked over to Takashi.

His eyes followed her as she walked, but he didn't budge from his spot as his mind repeated what he should have known all along to him over and over.

_He, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, had a crush on Ren Nikolai._

* * *

Hikaru scowled as he lost the game for the fifth time, throwing the baseball down at the ground in frustration as Haruhi and Ryo laughed at him, both having won about twice each and now each carrying two stuffed plushies, Haruhi with a penguin and cat while Ryo carrying two wolves.

"I don't think he has very good aim, Haruhi." Ryo teased as she and Haruhi held their stuffed animals to their chests with matching smug smiles.

"That, or he's not strong enough to topple the milk cans." Haruhi joined along with the teasing as Hikaru scowled at them before Kaoru returned, handing the girls each a ice cream cone.

"Ladies." Kaoru bowed mockingly as they took the ice cream, before noticing the scowl Hikaru held. "What? What's going on?" Kaoru asked, thoroughly confused since when he left to get the ice cream, everyone was fine and happy.

And now the girls each had stuffed animals and Hikaru looked ready to punch something.

"Hikaru can't knock over the milk jugs." Ryo poked fun at him once more as Haruhi licked her ice cream cone, balancing one of her stuffed animals on her shoulder so she could eat her own.

"It's just a game. Who cares?" Kaoru asked in response before watching as Hikaru paid the man running the game once again.

"It's your embarrassment, bub." The man said as he handed Hikaru another basket of baseballs, leaning back out of the way.

A determined glint appeared in Hikaru's eye this time as he pulled his arm back with one of the baseballs before throwing it forward quickly. A sharp ring sounded out as the ball collided with the milk jugs, sending them toppling over as Hikaru let out a triumphant ha in response.

"Maybe it helps him when he's teased." Haruhi muttered to Ryo as she continued eating her ice cream, giving a simple shrug in response.

"Now who can't knock over the milk jugs?" Hikaru asked as he held up a big blue monkey, grinning cheekily at the girls as they started laughing. "What? What now?" Hikaru asked as they continued laughing at him.

"It's a pair of cheeky monkeys!" Ryo spoke up first as she pointed at Hikaru and his monkey, his face going from confused to annoyed as the girls continued laughing at him.

"Okay, let's go on rides!" Kaoru suddenly snatched Ryo and began to drag her towards the rides further in to the festivities, Haruhi and Hikaru following quickly after them as Ryo protested.

Kaoru stopped in front of a fast spinning ride with a grin as Ryo looked back to see Haruhi and Hikaru starting to catch up to them.

"You sure you want to go on a fast one?" Ryo asked Kaoru, only for him to give the ticket taker some tickets and pull her past the gate.

"It should be fun, come on don't worry." Kaoru said with an excited grin as he pulled her in to the seat of one of the carts, closing the lap bar once they were seated as he saw his brother finally show up with Haruhi. Now he's going to have to sit with Haruhi. Good for him.

"Did you plan that?" Ryo asked as she motioned to the two sitting together a few carts back from them.

"Sorta. You've been dealing with his hyper ways all day, take a break." Kaoru said with a grin as he rose his hand to wave back at the two, turning to grin mischievously at his brother over how he had no idea that he planned any of this.

"You're just as devious as him. But thank you, at least." Ryo said with a chuckle as Kaoru sat back down properly, the ride beginning to move slowly.

Hikaru flushed a little as he was seated with Haruhi, not exactly having any problems with it but the fact that the ride was a fast one, he knew she was going to get thrown against him from the force of it's movement.

They were a few seats back from Kaoru and Ryo, but he could hear them laughing and shouting to go faster to the ride operator as the ride began to move.

"Faster!" Kaoru called once more as they threw their arms up in to the air, letting the force of the ride throw them about as they laughed.

"At this rate, you'll fly right out!" Ryo teased before yelping as they went up a hill, getting thrown against Kaoru as he quickly grabbed on to the bars with one hand, steadying Ryo with the other as he looked down at her with an amused grin.

"Says the girl that got throw in to my chest." Kaoru teased back as he continued grinning at her as the ride sped up once more, throwing their cart up and down into the air as they laughed and screamed, Ryo sticking against Kaoru this time so they wouldn't hurt themselves inadvertently.

After the ride was done, Ryo quickly leaped out of the cart to retrieve her stuffed animals she had left with the operator. "Next ride, I pick!" Ryo announced, a bounce in her step as she headed for the steps down to the ground.

"Like you could pick better." Kaoru mocked as he followed behind, laughing at her reaction still to the rides.

"I could pick one twice as fast as..." Ryo cut short as her foot caught on an electrical wire at the bottom of the steps, stumbling forward for a second.

Before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her from behind, barely inches from the ground. "Be careful, you're still dizzy." Kaoru chastised, arms around her stomach since he was close enough to catch her before she could hit the pavement.

Carefully, Kaoru rose her to her feet before walking forward and getting her stuffed wolves for her, handing them to her as she smiled thankfully at him for the help.

At the top of the steps, Haruhi was beginning to walk down to the two, a flame eyed Hikaru behind her as he glared down at his brother and Ryo.

"If you two are done, let's go on some more rides." Haruhi said as she poked Ryo in the side to get her attention, dodging when Ryo tried to shove her plush animals in her face in response.

They continued on for a while longer before the sun began to set. "Who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?" Kaoru asked as he motioned to the large colorful wheel at the other end of the fair.

Before he could even get an answer, Haruhi and Ryo took off running for the ride as they laughed at the boys, leaving them to catch up on their own.

The girls got on to the gondola before the boys even showed up, sitting opposite each other as the twins got on, which left Kaoru to sit with Haruhi this time and Hikaru with Ryo.

"After this, we should probably head home." Kaoru advised as the ride began to move slowly, Haruhi looking out at the view of the red and pink clouds in the sky as the sun dipped lower towards the horizon.

"Considering you two went ahead and paid for this trip today, you're both welcome to come back to my manor if you want." Ryo offered as she hugged her stuffed wolf to her chest, looking out at the brilliant colors of the clouds with Haruhi.

"Oh, since when do you willingly let us come over?" Kaoru teased, turning his attention to Hikaru as he waited for the witty quip he always seemed to have for Ryo, but he was silent again, leaning away from Ryo as he looked out at the ground slowly moving away from them below.

"Well you paid for today, least I can do is invite you two over since Haruhi and I are going back there anyways." Ryo said with a shrug before noticing as well that Hikaru was uncharacteristically silent.

Hikaru kept his gaze on the ground below as the commoners began to grow further and further away from them as the ride moved, quiet and in his own thoughts. What did Kaoru have that he didn't? Ryo still looks happier around Kaoru than when she's around him.

Was she still mad at him for causing her to have to write a six page report by Monday? He had twelve pages, it's not like it's that bad. Besides, he thought she was having fun with all that during the lecture, he sure was.

"Hey, Pocky supplier." A growl formed in his throat before he could stop himself upon hearing her referring to him as her Pocky supplier again. He didn't just want to be the guy giving her treats. He wanted to be her friend, wasn't he her friend?!

"What?" Hikaru asked as he kept his gaze on the ground.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn to face her this time, only to grunt in protest as a Pocky stick was shoved between his lips, Ryo grinning deviously at him as Kaoru and Haruhi snickered from their seats opposite them.

"Stop being so grumpy. It's been a fun night, don't ruin it by being moody." Ryo teased as he bit down on the Pocky stick, chewing it grumpily none the less as he glared at her.

"Hikaru, just be happy. We could have ditched you both and gone home hours ago if we had wanted to." Haruhi piped in as he turned his gaze to her, frowning slightly since she did have a point.

"So, is that a yes to moving to fun to the manor then?" Ryo asked as Hikaru continued chewing on the Pocky stick, the Gondola coming to a stop as they reached the top this time.

"That depends, are you _inviting_ us to sleep over?" Hikaru asked, forcing a cocky smirk at her as he swallowed the Pocky.

"Not if you're going to make me believe that you might try to hump my leg at one point." Ryo said flatly before Hikaru turned to face her fully with a devious smirk.

"Only if you ask me to." Hikaru replied, catching Ryo's hand this time when she tried to slap his shoulder for his actions.

Ryo turned away from Hikaru upon hearing Haruhi and Kaoru discussing the beauty of the sun set, noticing that they were at the highest point right when the sun was hitting the horizon, the sky a mixture of warm colors of yellow reds and pinks as the ride began to move again to bring them back down to the ground.

One the ride was done, the four got off the gondola to leave. Hikaru stopped at another game stall as they were walking however, whistling for the other three ahead of him.

"Don't tell me you want to play another game." Kaoru mused as he walked up to his brother to see the game that required multiple players where you had to spray water at a target to fill a balloon first and win.

"Let's all play." Hikaru offered, pulling out the yen and handing it to the game runner.

"Don't even ask if we wanted to." Haruhi muttered as they all took a seat.

"You're gonna lose, you realize that right?" Ryo asked with a taunting glint in her eyes as the owner set up the game quickly.

"Nope." Hikaru said before a buzzer rang, everyone firing quickly at their own targets to win.

The balloons filled up slowly until finally, one popped. Hikaru let out a triumphant laugh as he pumped his fists in the air, grinning ear to ear.

"Well, can't win them all." Haruhi said as they stood up, shrugging her shoulders as Ryo coddled her plush wolves to her chest, rolling her eyes as Hikaru continued laughing behind her.

"We better go before it gets any later." Kaoru reminded, before spotting the excessively large plush black and white wolf Hikaru picked as his prize, balancing it on his shoulders as he walked up to Ryo and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ryo turned back to Hikaru and snickered at the sight of the large stuffed animal on his shoulder. "Copy cat." Ryo teased as he rolled his eyes at her.

"It's not mine." Hikaru said simply, nodding towards her to let her know she could have it, grinning when he saw her eyes widen in surprise. Bet Kaoru could never give her a gift like that!

* * *

**Well, well, well, someone finally came to a realization, didn't he? It took him long enough, though. Poor innocent Mitsukuni. But we also get to see a bit more of Haruhi and Ryo spending time with the twins too now. I just randomly came up with that festival idea, since right now my town has their county fair and I'll be gone for it on and off for the next week. But it's always a nice change in pace, as apposed to when all the hosts are together all chaos ensures.**

**But oh, we also see a bit more of a competitive side to Hikaru in this one. I, personally, have spent so much money trying to win those huge plush animals when I was younger, so not worth it. Games are all rigged as I've found.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I can assure you that there is plenty more excitement to come, and I hope you keep reading! Now, scroll down and leave me a review while I go back to writing!**


	22. Invading

**Greetings as usual readers! First, I'd like to apologize for the delayed post. I've been very busy the past few days what with the county fair in town, and then my mother's attempts of arranging a marriage for me.**

**You'd think that, being that it's the 21st century, you'd be allowed to choose your own life decisions. Especially at the age of 21. Apparently not.**

**Anyways, thanks for your patience, I'm sorry if there's errors in this chapter or for the fact that it's shorter because I'm posting this from my laptop, now get right on ahead to reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Haruhi, Ren and Ryo laughed and joked as they walked back from the market, the two Russian girls carrying grocery bags for Haruhi.

It was Sunday, and they were trying to enjoy their weekend without the hosts for once.

So the Russian girls popped over early to help Haruhi go get groceries from the market, her father having already been gone before they even got there.

"See, this is much nicer than being around the boys all the time, isn't it?" Ren asked as they turned a corner, only to freeze upon seeing the boys in question standing outside Haruhi's apartment.

Well, apparently one weekend alone without the boys was too much to ask.

There was a large crowd of neighbors standing around staring at the fancy car and the handsome boys as they talked among each other, none of them noticing the three girls standing down the sidewalk with horrified yet furious expressions of having their Sunday intruded upon by them.

The twins and Honey saluted Tamaki as he barked orders out about how they were to behave while visiting, the girls slowly moving closer as a dark cloud continued to grow over their heads.

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave!" Tamaki continued as the girls were upon them finally, tick marks bouncing around their heads as they glared angrily at the boys.

"Well it's too late for that, go away." Haruhi snapped as the boys all whirled to see them, stepping back in shock as they saw the girls, Haruhi actually wearing a dress.

"H-Haruhi." Tamaki stuttered nervously, before he, Honey and the twins gave her a thumbs up.

"That dress is definitely cute." The four boys complimented with grins.

"Shut up, get the hell out of here!" Haruhi snapped, Tamaki jumping backwards in horror to her vulgarity as the two Russian's behind her walked past to go carry the bags up the stairs, capable of ignoring the boys.

Tamaki began to yell at the twins as they folded their arms over their heads, ignoring the boss's screaming as Haruhi's landlord came over to ensure things were okay.

Reluctantly, Haruhi led the boys up to her door, deciding to make some tea when Mitsukuni announced he brought cakes. Opening the door, the boys gawked at the small yet comfortable abode. "At least it's better than my dream." Tamaki thought to himself as he look in.

"What a hovel." Hikaru commented, Tamaki quickly beginning to stretch his cheeks in punishment for the rude behavior.

Haruhi scowled as the boys walked in, just then noticing the absence of her other two friends as she looked towards the kitchen, hearing thumping and bottles clinking as she figured they were putting away groceries for her.

They were very helpful, unlike the boys. They told her that they were coming over, and even carried most of the bags home. They were helpful and not invasive, unlike the Host Club.

Softly, Haruhi could hear the girls conversing behind the paper thin door, rolling her eyes as she recognized it wasn't in Japanese.

"_Oni tak invazivnymi, pochemu oni ne mogut prosto nauchit'sya sprosit', prezhde chem poyavlyayetsya?_"

"_Oni isportili bogatykh detey, chto vy ozhidayete?_"

She really needs to learn Russian so she knows what they're saying to each other when they switch languages on her.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been standing near Haruhi, Hikaru with his phone out as he typed really quickly in to it. "Wow, someone obviously didn't miss us." Hikaru muttered as he showed the phone to Haruhi, having been translating their words on his phone.

"_They're so invasive. Why can't they just learn to ask before showing up?_"

"_They're spoiled rich kids, what do you expect?_"

Well, that certainly sounded like a conversation the Russian sisters would have.

"You all did intrude on our day that we wanted to be alone." Haruhi reminded before following after the rest of the hosts to ensure they didn't break anything or invade her room.

Hikaru motioned for Kaoru to follow her before heading back towards the kitchen, pushing the door open slowly to see the girls standing at a tiny little stove, still talking in Russian.

"_Having fun, ladies?_" Hikaru grinned when the girls turned to him with shocked expressions over how he could manage to speak their native tongue.

"Since when do you speak Russian?" Ryo asked as she continued cleaning the stove, waiting for Haruhi before starting the tea.

"I've been learning. You two keep going behind us and speaking in it, so it's only fair if one of us understands what you're saying." Hikaru said as the girls rolled their eyes at him before Ren walked past him to go check to see what everyone else was up to.

"I'm pretty sure you don't understand it fluently." Ren said as she walked past him before leaving him alone with her sister.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Ren before walking over to Ryo and pulling a little bag of tea out of his hoodie, holding it in front of her. "Our Dad brought this back from Africa, if you can brew it that is."

Hikaru said as Ryo took the bag, looking it over before glaring at him for the comment.

"I know how to make tea, Hikaru. I'm not like you, I actually learned how to brew tea and cook." Ryo advised, before another box of Pocky was presented in front of her face.

"Are you happy now that we came to visit?" Hikaru asked with a grin as he watched her eyes follow the Pocky.

"It's impolite to show up unannounced." Ryo reminded before trying to take the box from him, but he held on tight to it, moving closer with a devious grin.

"It's also impolite to go behind people and speak in a language they don't understand. You didn't think I'd understand you, did you?" Hikaru asked teasingly as he realized he had Ryo trapped between himself and the stove.

"You used a translator." Ryo said flatly as his eyes widened. "No one person can learn Russian that quickly, no matter how good of a tutor you have to teach you." Ryo reminded before turning around to get the tea pot and start on the tea for the guests.

"Either way, I think that if you want the Pocky, I deserve an apology first." Hikaru commented as he watched her move about the small kitchen, grabbing a container of milk for her since the tea went better with milk in it.

"Do I get an apology for when you stalked my sister home to our house then? Because you boys sure seem to enjoy following girls to their houses." Ryo reminded as he rolled his eyes at her ability to hold a grudge.

"Why do you have to be so difficult with me?" Hikaru asked, not entirely expecting an answer though as he watched Ryo continue preparing the tea.

"Because more often than not you're teasing me." Ryo replied as he sighed, stepping forward to help her as silence fell.

"You know, you're the only one I tease." Hikaru reminded lightly as he watched Ryo balance the cups on a tray to bring out.

"Yep, because you just think of me as a toy." Ryo said as she began to walk back for the door, leaving Hikaru to watch her for a second in thought.

While she was his toy, he didn't mean it to come across to her like that. She was his friend, probably even more than Haruhi at this point.

She wasn't just a toy to him.

Ren watched as Haruhi tried to pick from the cakes in silence, sitting on Mitsukuni's other side since he was seated next to Haruhi. Every so often he'd shoot her a grin, but for some reason she felt as though something was off about him.

It was almost as if he was shy around her slightly. But what reason would he have to be? He'd never

been before. Maybe he's still just shy about that lecture...

After Haruhi picked the strawberry cake, and Mori gave her his strawberries, things started to settle down as they feasted on their cake.

Ren had chosen to turn down cake this time, Mitsukuni had noticed. She never turned down sweets. Was something wrong?

"Why aren't you eating, Ren?" Mitsukuni asked through a mouthful of cake as he turned to her. She was probably the only one not eating.

"She has dinner plans tonight." Ren shot her sister a glare for interrupting.

"Dinner plans? With who?" Kaoru asked, since as far as they all knew Ren didn't particularly like leaving their manor that often.

"Kazimir Vadik." Ren answered before Ryo could start interrupting again, turning to Mitsukuni when he began to cough on his food, swatting his back to try to help him.

Kazimir?! She had dinner plans with Kazimir?! Were they dating? Was she secretly dating Kazimir even when he was the one who had a crush on her?!

"My daughter isn't dating some boy we don't know, is she?!" Tamaki demanded to know suddenly as Ren glared at Ryo for having even mentioned that she had plans for after they left here.

"No, it's just dinner between friends." Ren replied as Mitsukuni downed his tea quickly to clear his throat of the cake he had choked on.

Was she telling the truth? Was it really just dinner between friends? Because he's pretty sure he's never heard of two friends who are the opposite gender just having dinner for the fun of it before.

The slow, burning rage in the pit of his stomach began to eat away at him as he looked down at his cake, unable to bring his eyes up to Ren. He was the one who liked her. Why couldn't he be the one to make dinner plans with her? Or to in the very least take her somewhere fun like the twins did for Haruhi and Ryo recently.

Does she just think of him as a friend? Is that all he is to her? Some childish friend she can tease? Because he's pretty sure now that he's thought on it she still doesn't treat him like a grown man like he wants her to. Granted, he's about the same size as her and looks like he belongs in elementary school, but that doesn't mean he can't act like an adult and take her out to dinner like this jerk Kazimir.

Mitsukuni pushed his cake away slowly. His appetite was lost, he didn't want it anymore. It would probably taste like ash in his mouth at this point.

After making plans for lunch with Haruhi, Mitsukuni excused himself quietly, announcing that he had to use the bathroom.

Ren watched him silently, not so fooled by his excuse as she got up to follow.

"I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again." Haruhi grumbled as they decided on Haruhi making lunch, everyone announcing that they would go with her suddenly.

Everyone began to head out to go to the commoners supermarket as Haruhi and Tamaki held back, no one even noticing the missing smaller teens.

Mitsukuni rubbed water in to his face slowly as he tried to control the gnawing anger in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't be mad at her. It wasn't fair to her. She wasn't his.

Even though he really really wished she was.

Drying his hands, Mitsukuni turned around to leave. The moment he opened the door he was met with a pair of examining silver eyes trained on him though, yelping and jumping back in surprise before realizing it was just Ren.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Ren asked as he paled a little, wishing at times she wasn't so capable of reading people just by looking at them.

"Nothing's..." Ren silenced him with her hand held up before he could give his answer.

"I know you better, Mitsukuni." Ren reminded as she kept those examining silver eyes on him, those eyes making him believe they could see even the slightest change in his behaviors.

"Really, you don't have to worry about it." Mitsukuni muttered as he moved to walk past her, but her hand caught his own, looking down at her hand holding him from joining the rest of the group.

"Isn't that what you said friends do though, we worry about each other when we know something's wrong." Ren reminded, using his own words against him as he sighed, knowing he couldn't tell her he had a crush on her just yet.

Especially not with Kazimir around.

The restrained rage in his stomach churned at the thought of the Russian boy. "Mitsukuni, I'm waiting." Ren broke him from his jealousy fueled anger thoughts as he looked up at her, feeling bad for hiding things from her but he didn't want to ruin their friendship since it was obvious she didn't feel the same way about him that he did for her.

To her, he was probably just a cute little brother.

His stomach churned with hurt at his own thoughts before he found himself leaning forward and engulfing her in a bear hug, nose buried against her shoulder as he was greeted with her intoxicating scent of roses and citrus.

Ren was confused as to why he would just suddenly hug her out of nowhere, but this was Mitsukuni. He was prone to random bouts of affection like this for anyone, even his guests who he normally sat on their laps.

Before she could ask again what was really going on, a yell and bang from the main room drew their attention, separating to go see what was going on.

Upon walking out, they saw Tamaki on the floor with a dent in the wall above him, Haruhi sitting in front of her feminine parent. "Oh, it's just Ranka." Ren muttered as she figured he was probably why Tamaki had hit the wall.

Protective father's are the biggest danger to teen boys in existence, after all.

"Hello again, Ranka." Ren greeted to try to get the man's obvious annoyance with Tamaki to dissipate a bit more easy.

Haruhi's father didn't seem to hear her though, because a second later he was crushing Tamaki underneath his foot with an enraged yet evil smile on his face.

"Hey boss, what in the world is taking you so long?"

"Woah, check it out, that person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father."

The twins were standing in the door before the rest appeared behind them, Ryo pushing past to try to help Haruhi calm her father down.

Instead though, the twins used Tamaki like a doormat as they walked forward to shake Ranka's hand.

The twins continued to throw Tamaki under the bus as they talked to Ranka before Ryo interrupted. "Ryoji, don't listen to them." Ryo advised as she pushed the twins off of the King they were trampling over.

"Oh, my little Ryoji the second!" Ryo yelped as she was suddenly pulled in to a bear hug by the transvestite man as he cooed over her for a moment before focusing back on the fact that there was a pest in his apartment.

It took a few minutes, but finally everyone sat back down around the table, except for Tamaki who sat in the corner with a dark cloud over his head.

"So, Ryoji the second?" Hikaru asked with a teasing smile at Ryo as Ranka let them know they could refer to him by his professional name he used at the bar he worked at.

"Shush." Ryo shushed him quickly, only for Ranka to interrupt her attempts to silence the twin.

"Oh I was so surprised when I met Haruhi's friends here to find that one of them had the same name as I do, they're like two more daughters to me. So now she's my little Ryoji the second." Ranka cooed as he tried to hug Ryo, but she easily ducked out of his reach.

"Wait, I thought your name was just Ryo." Kaoru said as she was moved to sit between the twins to ensure that Ranka couldn't hug her.

"It's actually Ryoichi." Ren spoke up, sticking her tongue out at her sister since she had it coming for giving away that she had plans for dinner with Kazimir later.

"Is Ren your full name then?" Mitsukuni asked, sat beside Ren as usual as he hoped she wouldn't ask

about earlier again.

It looked like she was going to bargain that with him at first even, turning to him with a devious look in her eyes, but Ryo beat her to it.

"No, it's Renata." Ryo revealed as Ren glared at her, since they had been even until she had gone and opened her big mouth yet again.

"Renata? Ryoichi? You two have some weird names." The twins said in unison, the girls still glaring at each other as the others talked among themselves.

"I like it. Renata, it sounds cute." Mitsukuni said quietly, yet his tone was still just as sweet as Ren turned back to him to see the gentle smile he held for her.

"You like anything cute, Mitsukuni." Ren reminded with a chuckle as she reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately, unaware of the slightly disappointed look in his gaze.

She's never going to see him as a man, is she? Just some boy who likes sweets and cute things.

"I think he was trying to compliment you, Ren." Haruhi spoke up, having caught the exchange and the way Mitsukuni looked a little down after she ruffled his hair. Maybe he didn't like her treating him the same way the rest of them treated him.

"I know, Haruhi. I could tell." Ren replied before seeing the disappointed look herself this time, watching it vanish quickly when he saw her looking at him, instead sending her a cute little smile that she knew was forced.

As Ranka continued on about how Kyoya was telling him about what all had been going on since the girls joined the Host Club every week, Mitsukuni felt fingertips ghost over one of his hands, looking down to see Ren's slim fingers tracing over his knuckles gently.

Looking over at her as Haruhi yelled at her father for not telling her how he'd been getting calls, Ren looked like she wasn't even focused on what she was doing to him and more on the conversation. Pulling his hand out from under hers, he gently intertwined his fingers with hers, watching as she looked down before up at him as he smiled gently at her.

His heart was hammering so fast against his chest, he had to wonder if she could hear it.

Maybe she did understand sometimes that he didn't like being treated like a kid by her.

A few minutes later, Haruhi left alone to go shopping due to her frustration over Kyoya secretly telling Ranka about everything that's been going on and how he never told her anything.

"Have to wonder if he does that with all of our parents." Hikaru muttered as he looked over at Kyoya talking with Ranka.

"Well he can't track down my parents yet, so I'm in the clear." Ryo said with a smug smirk at Kyoya when he looked their way, since the Shadow King was still struggling to find anything out about herself and Ren.

Hikaru looked between Kyoya and Ryo for a second before his eyes fell on the two smallest teens at the table, a small devious smile appearing as he nudged his brother to get him to look.

"Well will you look at that."

"Are our smallest members holding hands now?"

Mitsukuni turned his attention away from Ranka when he heard the twins, looking over to see their devious cat like eyes trained on him and Ren before following their gaze down to his hand still holding Ren's below the table. How'd they even see it?!

"Are you two secretly dating?" Hikaru asked teasingly as the twins leaned over closer to them, both grinning deviously at the older yet shorter teens.

"Or are you just trying to get up to courage to ask each other out by holding hands?" Kaoru asked as Mitsukuni quickly let go of Ren's hand, looking away from them as he willed the blood rising to his face to go away. If they saw him blush, then he'd never hear the end of it.

The twins each let out a cry of pain as Ryo was still seated in between them, holding her hands over each of their heads now since she had struck them both on the back of the head for their idiocy. "Stop teasing them, you idiots. They're just friends. Besides, Ren's incapable of understanding greater relationships like that." Ryo snapped as the twins held their hands to their heads.

"It's sort of true." Ren said with a shrug as Mitsukuni looked at her in confusion. Incapable of understanding greater relationships? Has she never had a crush before, or even tried to date?

"What kind of person doesn't understand dating." The twins muttered together as they continued to defend themselves from Ryo's strikes.

"The kind who's never had anything to do with dating before, since most people aren't interested in a cross dresser, might I remind you." Ren said as if it meant nothing to her that she'd never had any experience whatsoever with the greater step in a relationship with a boy.

Mitsukuni rubbed his hands together gently as he kept his gaze away from Ren. She'd never had anything to do with dating or even crushing on someone else. So does that mean she's not interested in Kazimir?

But...that also means...she's not interested in him the same way he's interested in her.

Mitsukuni frowned a bit more to himself as he turned his attention to Haruhi's father opposite him, ignoring everything else as the idea stuck in his head that Ren couldn't possibly feel the same way about him that he did about her.

Ren didn't notice the boy lolita's change in demeanor until later when they were all leaving to follow Haruhi to the market to spy on her, only noticing since Mori was carrying him and he was resting his head on Mori's shoulder in a manner that could be considered moping.

After getting to the market and watching Haruhi, Ren quietly slipped away from the rest of the group, knowing full well that once someone noticed she was missing he would probably be the one to come searching for her.

Ryo rolled her eyes as she noticed the twins were pulling away from the rest of the group due to their curiosity. They were so childish at times.

"You guys, you're not supposed to wander off." Ryo reminded the twins as she followed after them as they looked around in their curiosity. They were worse than cats when it came to curiosity.

"Oh we're fine."

"Not like we could get lost in here."

A tick mark appeared over Ryo's forehead before she continued to follow them to ensure that they didn't do something stupid.

Mitsukuni had been watching Haruhi with Ranka when he noticed the absence of his crush, looking around worriedly before hopping off of Takashi's shoulder to go find her himself. "I'll be right back." Mitsukuni advised before heading off in search of Ren.

Ren had been looking at a card display, head cocked to the side slightly, when Mitsukuni found her. He noticed that the card display was romantic cards for couples. Why would she look at these?

"Ren, you can't just walk off." Mitsukuni advised her before watching as she picked up one of the cards, opening it for a little cardboard heart to pop out.

"I've been here before. I'm fine. The question though, is if you're alright." Ren advised as she turned her gaze to him slightly, silver eyes as examining as always as he shrunk a bit in her gaze. "You've been acting weird recently, today a lot more so than usual." Ren advised as he walked forward, looking down at the cards to try to ignore the nervous feeling in his chest.

"I'm fine, Ren." Mitsukuni assured her as he ran a thumb over one of the cards, frowning as it reminded him that he couldn't tell Ren how he really felt, especially now that he knew she didn't really feel romantic emotions.

Especially not towards him.

"Mitsukuni." Her tone was warning, not buying his answer.

Mitsukuni shrunk more under her gaze before turning to her, cheeks a light pink in color now. "You're...not looking for a card for Kazimir...are you?" Mitsukuni asked quietly as he motioned to the card between her fingers that was meant for a boyfriend.

Ren looked down at the card before back up at him. "No, Kazimir is just a friend to me, Mitsukuni. Don't worry so much about me, I can handle myself." Ren assured him as he sighed, looking back at the display with a slightly happy but still troubled look in his gaze.

"You know I can't help worry about you." Mitsukuni muttered quietly, more to himself than to her. Her slim yet soft fingers wove between his own as he looked down at their interlocked fingers once more.

"Yeah, I know." Ren said with a gentle smile at him as he found himself unable to keep the smile off his face at her own smile. Slowly, he reached over and pulled her in to a hug. "I'll be fine, it's just dinner with a friend." Ren assured as Mitsukuni rested his chin on her shoulder.

Just dinner with a friend? Why'd she need to specify it for him then?

Then again, he's the one who wants more than just dinner with her. He'd give her the best night of her life, if only he could be with her the way he wanted to.

* * *

**I'm not very happy with this chapter other than for the fact that we get to see more on Mitsukuni's feelings for Ren. It was just too rushed for my liking, which means I'm going to have to make up for it big time. Again, I apologize for the late post and shorter chapter. I'll make it up to all of you. Anyways, I've gotta go once more since it's Easter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, now go ahead and review!**


	23. Bond

**Greetings once more readers! I am so happy to be back on my main computer, since I need to refresh and fix my laptop apparently. I was smart enough at least to transfer all my other stories over to continue working on after I'm done with this. Anyways, I promised that I'd make up for yesterday's short chapter, and I can assure you, this will DEFINITELY make up for it. Now, go on ahead and read, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

"It's done alright."

"But it wasn't our fault."

Tamaki stared down at the tea soaked plush bunny in horror as the twins stood on the other side of the table holding Haruhi and Ryo in their arms.

"WHAT?! Y-you idiots! You're the ones who bumped in to it, right?!" Tamaki demanded as the twins coddled the girls in their arms closer, pushing them together between their bodies.

"Only because Haruhi and Ryo were running away." Hikaru said as he rested his chin on the top of Ryo's head, the girls in their arms obviously unhappy.

"We were trying to catch them cause we wanted to have some fun and dress them up in cosplay." Kaoru was in a similar position to Hikaru with Haruhi, the twins locking their arms to ensure the girls couldn't escape.

"So what, we cosplay all the time." Tamaki snapped as he glared at the boys.

"We weren't going with the usual host club costumes."

"We want to see Haruhi and Ryo in bunny cosplay. Disguised as a girl."

"Disguised as a girl?" Haruhi asked, unsure if the twins remembered at times that they were girls while Ryo had a tick mark over her forehead for the indirect insult.

"You'd want to see it too, wouldn't you?" The twins asked with matching face splitting grins at the boss as his cheeks turned a light red over the thought of what that could look like.

His precious daughters...dressed up as bunnies?

Tamaki turned away, face tomato red as the twins continued coddling and cooing over the girls with grins over dressing them up. "I'd definitely want to see that. What am I thinking?! There's no time for that right now!" Tamaki yelled, whirling to face the twins as he pointed a finger at them. "I know what you're up to, you're trying to distract me from the mess you've made! Get away from Haruhi and Ryo you punks!" Tamaki demanded, glaring at the twins in rage.

"No way." The twins said as they continued coddling the two girls in disguise.

"Let me go!"

"Pervert alert!"

"You're crushing us!"

"Excuse me." Kyoya interrupted the boys. "We don't have any guests right now, so I don't care if you make a racket, but be careful." Kyoya reminded as Tamaki shook the twins roughly. "You don't want to wake Honey-Senpai or Ren-Senpai." Kyoya warned, all three boys freezing in their movements suddenly and turning pale as sheets.

Everyone's eyes drifted cautiously towards the gentle breathing coming from nearby, a veil lowered from the ceiling to surround a large couch adorned with various pillows and blankets, on top of which laid the two smallest teens of the host club.

The 3rd year's backs were to the cautious hosts looking their way, Mitsukuni holding one hand to his mouth from what the watching teens could see if they looked, but underneath the pink blanket his other was intertwined with Ren's as his arm was draped over her waist.

Ren had her face buried against a pillow, her free hand tucked beneath her head as her breathing pattern matched the boy sleeping behind her, almost as if he was trying to keep her tucked in against the back of the couch.

"They're third years, and they still take afternoon naps?" Haruhi asked as she looked down at the two sleeping teens, turning to Ryo as she shrugged her shoulders at why Ren would actually agree to take a nap, let alone with Mitsukuni.

"The fact alone that they're sleeping together is more interesting to me than the fact that they're napping at all." Ryo said before Haruhi turned back to the two.

"Well, we're going to have to tell Honey-senpai about the bunny sometime, so why not just wake him up?" Haruhi asked, moving forward to try to wake the boy lolita.

"No wait, don't get any closer to Honey-senpai." The three frightened boys hiding nearby behind a couch warned quietly.

"Come back! It's safe over here!" Tamaki whispered quickly, waving Haruhi back over to them.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked as Ryo stepped back away from the two sleeping teens.

"Honey-Senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping." Tamaki warned quietly as the twins hid behind his back, looking over their shoulders at the girls in horror.

Tamaki began to tell the tale of how Mitsukuni once visited a US military base to give training and was woken early.

Mitsukuni sighed softly, shifting a little in his sleep as everyone looked over in horror before watching him scoot closer to Ren and settle back down, everyone letting out a sigh of relief.

Continuing a bit more quietly on how Usa-Chan was hand made for Mitsukuni by his grandmother, Ryo looked over at the sleeping teens as they continued shifting in their sleep, raising an eyebrow curiously as she watched Ren move around until she was facing Mitsukuni, catching a glimpse of their linked hands before they were settled in again.

Well, that's a curious sight. She hasn't seen Ren hold anyone's hand like that since they were young.

When Haruhi didn't believe Tamaki's story, Tamaki leaned in closer to her. "It is, and there's even more proof that it is. His blood type is AB, how about that?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi looked at him like he was a complete moron.

"Yeah, so what? Ren's is too." Haruhi advised as the three boys in front of her gawked in horror to the revelation before Tamaki leaned in closer.

"But Haruhi...that means they're the same blood type as Kyoya." Tamaki reminded, finally earning a horrified look from Haruhi at the news as Ryo shook her head at the four fearful teens.

Everyone turned to Kyoya who was busily typing away at his computer. "What's the matter, do you guys have a problem with my blood type?" Kyoya asked, never taking his gaze off the laptop in front of him as he typed.

Everyone's attention was once more drawn to the sleeping teens as they heard Mitsukuni sigh a little louder than usual, scooting closer to Ren to the point where they were basically cuddling in their sleep.

"This is bad, we have to do something quick before he wakes up." Tamaki muttered as they all watched the sleeping pair. "Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki snapped his fingers for the twins before beginning to relay a plan to the boys.

Ryo seemed to be the only one near who wasn't affected by anything that had been said as she plucked Ren's bag off the ground where she had left it beside the couch, digging in to it before walking towards the pair as everyone gawked at her in horror.

Watching carefully, they continued to gawk as they watched Ryo pull a little stuffed tiger out of Ren's bag and set it carefully between Honey and Ren before turning around and coming back.

"Good idea, Ryo. We can distract him with other stuffed animals until we can get Haruhi in to the bunny costume and finish getting his Usa-Chan cleaned." Tamaki said excitedly as he dashed off before coming back with a teddy bear and setting it down on the end of the couch.

"Why does she just carry around a stuffed tiger?" Hikaru asked Ryo as she sat back down on the couch.

"She received it as a gift." Ryo said before hearing the two teens begin to wake up.

Everyone ducked behind a nearby couch in fear as Mitsukuni yawned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Mitsukuni faintly registered the feeling of someone's body against his own and a hand in his own as he woke up slowly, turning his head slowly to see an angel beside him, smiling softly before trying to scoot over closer, only to be met with something soft separating him from this beauty sleeping beside him with eyes covered by her ash blonde hair.

Looking down, Mitsukuni spotted an black and white tiger between his chest and Ren's, surprised at the sight of the plush animal before slowly plucking it up with his free hand.

Everyone watched as Mitsukuni picked up the stuffed tiger, before watching as he set it down on the other side of Ren, kicking the teddy bear off the couch once he spotted it at their feet, Tamaki bursting in to tears and screams over how he was so mean to his teddy bear as the twins screamed in horror.

Ren whined softly as the screaming and yelling woke her, hand tightening around Mitsukuni's as he felt the other clutch on to his blazer, her face nuzzling against his shoulder as he hoped to god she couldn't hear his heart hammering away against his chest.

"Quit screaming, you god damn buffoons." Tamaki only started screaming more at Ren's cursing and obvious bad temper over waking up.

Mitsukuni felt his temper spark at how the other hosts had managed to wake his crush in a harsh manner and leave her grumpy, rolling on to his side to use his free hand to pull her against his chest to coerce her to going back to sleep.

When that didn't work, and she slowly pulled out of his grip and sat up, Mitsukuni grumpily sat up, looking towards the source of the bad wake up call only to spot his Usa-Chan on a table nearby, slowly standing up and walking over to the table.

The room was silent as he walked until he came upon his Usa-Chan covered in tea, picking it up carefully before looking towards the three cowering boys nearby. "Who's responsible for this?" Mitsukuni demanded, more annoyed over the fact that they woke up _his_ Ren than the fact that his Usa-Chan was covered in tea.

The three boys only started screaming in terror as he glared them down.

"Mori-Senpai, don't let him hurt us!" The boys screamed, before Takashi walked over to his cousin.

"He wanted tea, so Usa-Chan decided to have a drink." Takashi advised Mitsukuni as the boy lolita looked down at his Usa-Chan once more, before back up.

"I see, so that's why his face is all dirty!" Mitsukuni was smiling again before holding Usa-Chan up to Takashi. "You think he wants some cake, too?" Mitsukuni asked, chipper again as always as the three boys dropped to the floor in despair over how it was so easy to calm him but they hadn't even known how.

"Mitsukuni." Mitsukuni's focus was drawn away by a sleepy, yet alluring voice breaking the air, mahogany eyes flickering over to the couch as he spotted Ren still sitting on the couch, holding her plush tiger between her hands. "How did my Tai-Chan get here?" Ren asked as she looked up from the tiger between her hands.

Mitsukuni shrugged in response, just as surprised as her by the sight of her Tai-Chan in school.

"You've been carrying that thing around with you since you got it, I pulled it out and put it with you." Ryo spoke up as she sat nearby on a couch, sipping from a cup of tea calmly.

Mitsukuni felt heat rise to his cheeks at the news that Ren's been carrying Tai-Chan around with her wherever she went. She really liked it that much? She's only had it for a week and a half...

Knowing he couldn't be embarrassed anymore, Mitsukuni giggled softly and walked over to Ren, plucking Tai-Chan from her fingers. "Well, I'm glad you like him that much." Mitsukuni said with a grin at her before sitting back down beside her on the couch, placing the plush tiger between them.

* * *

**A Week and a Half Ago**

It was Friday, and Mitsukuni had, albeit awkwardly, asked Ren if she could like to go with him to a festival that the twins were taking Haruhi and Ryo to the next day. It was some weird occasion, but it was bound to have lots of food and even lots of cute things.

They left together after the club was done, and they had managed to get the twins to leave them alone. The twins had been bothering him a lot recently, teasing him trying to tell Ren that he had a crush on her.

He didn't want her to know just yet.

"So what's the occasion for you asking me to come with you alone?" Ren asked as they walked up to colorful festival.

"Can't I just spend some time with you where we don't have to worry about the others interrupting?" Mitsukuni asked before spotting a stall full of sweets, dashing up to it quickly as Ren followed behind him.

"You know, you have cake everyday Mitsukuni. Try something different this time." Ren offered as Mitsukuni took a bite of a strawberry cake he had gotten, looking down at his food for a second.

"But it's good..." Mitsukuni whined quietly before he realized what he was doing. No, he couldn't act childish around her. He wanted her to see him as an man, not a child.

"You're so innocent." Ren mused as she ruffled his hair, before noticing the troubled look in his eyes.

"How's about we try something else then. Takoyaki?" Mitsukuni offered as he pointed to another stall, about to walk over to it before Ren took his plate from him, spearing some of the cake on the fork before presenting it in front of him.

"Eat, cake lover. Before I shove it in your face." Ren said with a teasing smile at him before he chuckled and accepted the fork full of cake.

"Did I mention you're my best friend?" Mitsukuni asked teasingly back as he took back his cake, watching Ren walk over to the Takoyaki stall.

"I thought that was Takashi." Ren said as Mitsukuni quickly scarfed down his cake.

"Well you're my best girl friend." Mitsukuni corrected, before turning bright red as he realized his phrasing could have seemed wrong. "Wait...I mean...my best friend...that's a girl." Mitsukuni quickly corrected as he adverted his gaze from Ren.

"Mitsukuni, it sounded fine the first time." Ren advised him before walking up to the stall and ordering some Takoyaki. She was surprised when she got two plates instead. "Ma'am, I only paid you for one plate." Ren reminded the older lady behind the stall.

"I know, dear. It's for you and your little boyfriend there. You two look so adorable together." The lady said as she clasped her hands together in front of her before going back to cooking.

Mitsukuni was a bright red at the ladies actions as she went back to cooking, unable to deny he wished it were true that he was in fact her boyfriend.

But it wasn't.

Ren didn't understand dating, or even feeling more for a person than just friendship. She'd never care about him the same way he did about her.

"What's wrong?" Mitsukuni hadn't noticed he'd been off in his own thoughts until he heard Ren ask him a question, focusing to see her standing in front of him with the Takoyaki.

"Nothing." Mitsukuni assured quickly before she offered him a piece of Takoyaki.

"I'm not buying that this time, Mitsukuni. By the end of the night, you're gonna tell me." Ren said confidently as he chewed the piece of Takoyaki she gave him.

"Why don't you understand dating?" Mitsukuni asked before he even realized he was, eyes widening and turning away once it was out of his mouth.

Ren just looked at him in confusion as to the question before down at the extra Takoyaki. That's what this was about?

"It's not that I don't understand it." Ren corrected, mentally noting to chastise her sister when she got home. "I just don't see the point in it." Ren said with a shrug before taking a piece of Takoyaki for herself, continuing to walk as Mitsukuni followed after her.

That definitely didn't help the pain in his chest hearing that. She didn't see the point in dating? The point is to be with someone who cares deeply about you and you care very deeply for in turn. She really must have never had that kind of feeling for anyone.

"Why don't you see the point in it?" Mitsukuni asked, mouth working faster than his brain once more as he bit his lip to try to silence himself.

Ren dawned a sad look at that, confusing him before she walked over to a bench and sat down. Had he pried to deep?

"It's a long story, honestly I'm not sure you'd like to hear it." Ren advised as Mitsukuni sat down next to her, giving him the plate of Takoyaki.

"I wouldn't mind, but if it's going to upset you then you don't have to talk about it." Mitsukuni assured before taking another piece of Takoyaki.

She still looked so sad. He had wanted this to be a happy day, he wanted her to enjoy herself here and see that he could take her places that were fun just like Kazimir.

"Have your parents...ever tried to make you do something you don't want to?" Ren asked quietly as he ate in silence, swallowing as he thought on that one.

"Well...they want me to be serious and grown up, but I like being able to enjoy myself and like cute things and sweets." Mitsukuni contemplated on it, trying to consider if he should tell her the full story now or later.

"When Ryo and I were still living in Russia with my parents, our parents were always trying to get us to try new things and make sure our family continued to have a good name." Ren explained as Mitsukuni offered her some Takoyaki in hopes she'd at least smile, but she didn't even acknowledge it.

"My father started my training for Shaolin Kung Fu when I was five. He even learned a little bit himself while he watched me train. My mother..." Ren trailed off as Mitsukuni noticed the pained look increase as she mentioned her mother.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Mitsukuni reminded gently, placing a hand over Ren's upon realizing she had her fists balled at her sides.

"My mother used to try to arrange my marriage for when I turn eighteen." Ren revealed as Mitsukuni's eyes widened at the news. Arranged marriage? Ren?

But...he liked Ren. He wanted to be with Ren. But marriage... He hadn't thought on that. It was just a crush, right?

But the idea of her marrying some other boy made his blood boil. Ren deserved better than some stranger her mother set up for her. She deserved to _choose_ who she married!

"When Ryo and I left to come study here in Tokyo, she seemed to quit her attempts at arranging my marriage, but I doubt she'll quit when I see her again since I'm seventeen now. So it's not that I don't understand dating and all that. It's just I know, no matter what, I'll probably never get the chance to choose for myself so long as my mother continues to believe that I need to be with some high ranking boy I've never met." Ren muttered as she looked away from him and in to the crowd of commoners.

"You deserve to be with a guy you care about." Mitsukuni said honestly as she turned her gaze back to him to see the serious look on his face. He looked...grown up even with how serious he was. Had she really never seen him mature like he looked now?

Well, he normally was dressed to look cute and giggling and acting childish since that was his job in the host club.

But right now, he looked like he was genuinely upset for her for the fact that she'd been denied the option to date who she cared about by her own mother. When had Mitsukuni changed from the childish sweets lover to a mature young man?

"You know, you're not living with your parents anymore, so if you wanted to...date...you could if you really cared about someone that way." Mitsukuni advised as he turned away, cheeks a light red over talking to her about this. He knew he wanted to be the one she was with, but he also wanted her to just be happy. If that meant he couldn't have her, but she still got to be happy, then so be it.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me like this, you know." Ren pointed out as he turned back to her upon feeling her hand squeeze his own. "It's not like I'm gonna tease you about this. Neither of us even look old enough to date. I'd probably just enjoy spending time with you more than dating some one I don't know or trust anyways." Ren said with a shrug as she smiled at him, his cheeks turning a darker red at her words.

She'd prefer him over any other guy? Maybe there was a chance that he could win her heart then. Maybe if he worked harder, he could show her how much he cared about her, and she'd end up feeling the same way for him now that she knows it's alright to date who she wants.

So long as he was by her side, he'd never let her mother try to force her in to doing something she didn't want to do.

"Come on, let's eat this Takoyaki before it gets too cold." Ren said as she offered him another piece of Takoyaki, laughing when he took it right from her fork with his mouth instead of taking it with his hand.

Anyone passing by might have assumed the same as the lady who sold them the food, as the two continued giggling and feeding each other the Takoyaki.

After eating Mitsukuni began to lead Ren towards some of the souvenir stalls, looking over all the cute stuff before his eyes fell on a stuffed black and white tiger, picking it up as Ren walked over to him.

"Aww, it's a Siberian tiger." Ren cooed as she looked down at the tiger that was roughly the same size as his Usa-Chan. "I'd think that since this is a cultural festival, they'd stick with plush animals more Japanese." Ren mused as Mitsukuni looked between Ren and the stuffed tiger.

"Do you want it?" Mitsukuni asked, holding the plushie out towards Ren with one hand as he reached for his wallet with the other.

"Mitsukuni, you don't have to..." Mitsukuni shushed her with a smile as he pulled out his wallet to pay the stall owner.

"Just promise you'll love him as much as I love Usa-Chan." Mitsukuni bargained as he handed the stall owner the yen and handed Ren the tiger.

Ren looked between him and the plush tiger for a second before giggling gently, unaware of the red tint to Mitsukuni's face as she hugged the tiger to her chest. "Thank you, Mitsukuni." Ren murmured as she rested her chin on the head of the tiger.

"Anything for you." Mitsukuni mused with a smile back before looking down at the tiger. "You can call him Tai-Chan." Mitsukuni advised with a grin as Ren giggled at his name choice.

"You really are trying to make sure I have an Usa-Chan just like you. Usagi and Taigā." Ren giggled as she continued to hug the stuffed animal to her chest, before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Mitsukuni's cheek as his skin flared under her touch, heart racing a mile a minute as she pulled away. "Thank you, not just for Tai-Chan but for today in general. I've never told anyone about my life before Japan, so thank you for listening." Ren thanked sincerely as Mitsukuni held a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him before lowering his hand slowly, smiling at her.

"Anytime you want to talk about something upsetting you, or about your life before you came here, you can talk to me. I'll always be here for you, Ren." Mitsukuni reminded her, serious once more as Ren felt her own cheeks flare with heat at how mature Mitsukuni was being today.

Mitsukuni, the boy she'd known for months and had managed to trust more than anyone in years, wasn't really a boy in her eyes anymore, was he?

He was maturing more and more each day it seemed. Much to her annoyance on this one, she'd noticed he was even a bit taller than her now when they used to be the same height. Mitsukuni wasn't just a boy anymore.

No, this sweet, sometimes innocent friend of hers was a man, no matter how much he tried to act cute and childish for the girls he entertained at school.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Mitsukuni offered with an innocent smile as he began to lead her towards another stall, giggling excitedly as Ren watched him for a second before following after him.

When had it changed that she'd perceive her best friend in a different light?

The two continued to have fun at the festival for many more hours until finally, an hour after the sun had set, Mitsukuni called a car to come get them to take Ren home.

By the time they pulled up in front of the high security manor, Mitsukuni had noticed Ren looked far more relaxed then than she had in weeks. That was what made his night. Knowing that he was capable of giving Ren a fun night away from the rest of their friends and even get her to open up more with him, he could care less if Kazimir took her out to dinner again.

Kazimir had nothing on his bond with Ren.

"Thank you for today, Mitsukuni." Ren thanked as they got out of the car, standing in front of the gate as it slid open.

"Anytime you want to sped some time together with out the others, just let me know. It was fun." Mitsukuni said with a giddy smile over the idea of doing this again. It wasn't a date, he knew that, but maybe someday soon he could actually take her out on a date.

Maybe someday soon she'd even tell him that she felt the same way for him that he did for her.

After receiving a hug from Ren, and even a fake kiss by her Tai-Chan that she was very happy to have, Ren slipped past the gate to go inside, leaving Mitsukuni to watch her walk up to the door while continuing to hug Tai-Chan to her chest.

Maybe it wasn't a date, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the best night with his first and only crush.

He's definitely going to have to make more plans to take her out for more fun, even if it's just as friends for now.

* * *

Hikaru watched the two shortest teens giggle and play with their stuffed animals on the couch they had previously been napping together on before noticing Ryo watching too, obviously deep in thought. "Thinking about how close they've been getting?" Hikaru asked as he walked over to her.

"She hasn't been this close with anyone since we were much younger." Ryo muttered as she watched the way Ren hugged Tai-Chan to her chest and smiled at Mitsukuni as he poked at the little plush tiger with a grin of his own.

"Is there something wrong with her getting close with Honey-senpai?" Hikaru asked as he looked between the pair and Ryo, noticing a thoughtful look at his words before she shook her head at him.

"Nothing wrong with it at all." Ryo said before standing up from the couch.

Hikaru wasn't buying her answer. It sounded forced, like she was hiding something from them. "Are you afraid of her getting close to someone else?" Hikaru asked before hearing Ryo scoff.

"No, she deserves to be happy and able to trust someone like Honey-senpai." Ryo replied as she began to walk away from him to get ready for their guests to arrive.

"You know, you're allowed to get closer to us if you want." Hikaru reminded Ryo as she walked away, stopping in her step to look at him.

Ryo examined him for a second in thought. She was allowed? Of course she was allowed. But that didn't mean it wouldn't turn bad one day, probably much sooner than they wanted it to be. Because with their parents, and their decisions, they had to choose very carefully who they got close to.

Because if they didn't, then they could very well lose the ones they cared very much for by being forced in to a life neither of them honestly wanted.

Ryo turned her eyes to Ren again as she watched her sister cuddle up to Mitsukuni on the couch, Tai-Chan seated between them as they talked and giggled together.

She just hopes that Ren doesn't lose him. She's never seen Ren so trusting and happy with someone that wasn't family or Haruhi before. If it came down to it, she would personally intercept her parents desires for Ren's life to ensure Ren had the chance to be happy with Honey-senpai.

"Ryo?" Ryo turned her gaze back to Hikaru as she realized he was standing in front of her now.

"Aren't we already close?" Ryo asked in response as her eyes fell on Hikaru's, turning away when she saw a worried look in those normally devious amber eyes of his.

"Ryo, is something wrong?" Hikaru asked instead of answering her own question as her gaze drifted back to her sister.

"Nothing's wrong at all." Ryo said simply before walking away to continue preparing for the guests that were soon to be arriving.

Hikaru was left to watch her walk away. Something was wrong, no matter how much she tried to tell him otherwise. Was she afraid to get closer to them?

He needed to find out, he needed to know why Ryo would be afraid to let them get closer to her.

* * *

**Now you couldn't seriously believe that Ren didn't understand relationships or love, did you? I saw that review, Sena-Chan! She understands it, just she's afraid. I'd had this planned for a while now, but the fact that you sent that review right before this chapter was just too perfect, so thank you! I got more inspiration to write this due to seeing that someone actually believed that she didn't understand it!**

**But oh, now we see too why Ryo is still a bit hesitant with Hikaru. Poor Hikaru, left in the dark. Well, probably not for long.**

**Oh, and real quick, for those who understood this. Usagi from Usa-Chan's name means Rabbit, and Taigā from Tai-Chan means Tiger. I'd feel bad if I didn't explain.**

**But anyways, aww, a nice sweet chapter centered around the increasing bond between Mitsukuni and Ren. Maybe soon we'll see more? I can't say anything just yet, just to keep reading. And keep watching what happens between Hikaru and Ryo.**

**Thanks as always for reading! Again, I apologize for yesterday's short chapter, and I hope this made up for it. Now, do me a favor and scroll down and review while I go back to writing!**


	24. Bitter Days

**Greetings as usual! Thanks as always for the reviews! I apologize for today's later review. I'd like to begin with a bit of a forewarning. My air conditioning has broken, so normally if it's above 90 in my house I'm unable to work on my writing on my computer. I'm going to get it fixed, but if I do not post until later in the day like this then that typically means I'm suffering from the heat. It sucks being sick when it's in the 90's outside, and 100 in my house. Anyways, thanks as always for your patience, now enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Mitsukuni whined and squirmed as he was forced down on to his back on a couch by Ren, fighting the heat rising to his cheeks but it was impossible since she was hovering over him while keeping him pinned to the couch, letting Takashi force his mouth open as nearby girls squealed along with Renge over what was going on.

Why did it have to be Ren to pin him down? The fact alone that they were forcing him to let them see inside his mouth was one thing, but having her hovering above him inches from his gaze was driving him near insanity.

All of this had to start though just from one little gasp when he was eating.

Mitsukuni had been sitting alone with his guests eating cake when he took one bite and it stung on one of his teeth. Unfortunately, Haruhi just so happened to be right next to him, so she saw it and so did everyone else soon after when he was holding his cheek.

After the twins tried to force him to sit still and let them see inside his mouth, Takashi suddenly lifted him and threw him on a nearby couch, Ren pinning him down before he could fight to get away, Takashi forcing his mouth open.

But now, he wasn't so much paying attention to Takashi as the fact that Ren was hovering above him with her knees on either side of his legs. All he would have to do is lean up, and he would be eye to eye with her.

"So is it...a cavity?" Tamaki asked as he walked over to the trio to see for himself what was going on.

Mitsukuni still had tears in his eyes in frustration and slight pain as he struggled a bit against his cousin and best friend.

"Yeah." Mori confirmed as he saw the cavity in one of Mitsukuni's teeth.

"It's alright...I'll be okay." Mitsukuni tried to assure his friends, but the tears in his eyes were an obvious disagreement to that factor.

Takashi turned away from his cousin. "Tamaki." Mori said simply, knowing the boss would know what had to be done.

"Yes, you're right. I'll handle it." Tamaki said before turning away from them and to the waiting worried guests. "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Tamaki advised as Mitsukuni shot up off the couch in shock, Ren having released him to sit back on the couch. "Therefore, we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over." Tamaki continued, Mitsukuni's jaw dropping further as he cried out in horror at the news.

"No...no don't Takashi." Mitsukuni whimpered as tears began to pool in his eyes, Ren having to turn away since she knew he would try to coerce her with them if he knew she saw, since she too had a sweet tooth. "Please don't take my snacks away, you can't. Don't do it. What will I do without them?" Mitsukuni continued whimpering as Takashi stood up and walked over to the table where his unfinished cake lay, picking it up to dispose of.

Mitsukuni ran after Takashi in despair as everyone was left to watch.

"I can handle it! Please don't take away my cake!" Mitsukuni cried before Mori turned to look at him.

"No more cake." Mori said flatly, Mitsukuni jumping back in horror as he screamed at his cousin's words.

Ren caught Mitsukuni before he could drop to the floor as he began sobbing over how he wasn't allowed to have his precious cake.

Instead, he threw himself in to her chest and began sobbing against Ren's blazer as everyone continued to remove all the sweets from the club.

Later, Ryo was watching Ren try to get Honey-senpai to put some ice on his cheek as Hikaru walked up behind her. "He still not cooperating?" Hikaru asked as he looked over towards the two, some of Honey's guests even trying to help her coerce him.

"Nope." Ryo said simply before turning to go back to passing out tea.

"Ryo." Hikaru grumbled as he began to follow after her. He needed to know why she wouldn't let them get close to her like Ren was with Honey-senpai.

"I'm working." Ryo reminded as she continued passing out cups of tea to guests, keeping her back to Hikaru as the guests began to murmur about themselves about what was going on.

Ryo had barely walked away to go get more cups when she was suddenly lifted and carried off with a yelp, the only thing guests seeing being the door to the changing rooms slamming shut.

"Hikaru!" Ryo hissed as she was dragged in to the changing room by the devious older twin, struggling against him to get free.

"I'll let you go back to hosting after we're done talking." Hikaru advised as he quickly checked the door to make sure it was locked, grinning before turning back to an obviously pissed Ryo.

"What the hell Hikaru? We're supposed to be working, not standing by talking like a pair of gossipy girls." Ryo snarled as Hikaru rolled his eyes at her before walking forward, only for her to back away. There it was again, that hesitation to let him near.

Hikaru took one more step forward, and Ryo took one more back. This continued until her back was against a wall, Hikaru standing a few feet in front of her looking at her in slight annoyance.

"Okay, I knew you didn't want us to get close to you emotionally, but not wanting me near you physically is a new one now." Hikaru commented before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a Pocky stick, holding it out to lure Ryo in.

Ryo almost fell for it, but held back and stood her ground with her back still against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want you near me right now because you just dragged me off out of nowhere to an empty room." Ryo countered his knowledge as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Ryo." Hikaru's tone was warning as he walked forward more, watching her body tense as he got closer to her. Why was she suddenly so afraid to be around him? "Why are you afraid of me suddenly?" Hikaru asked calmly as he looked down at her averted gaze, having thought they were the same height. Looks like he got taller.

Ryo scoffed but none the less kept her gaze anywhere he wasn't. "Scared? Of you? Who could be scared of you, Hikaru?" Ryo asked mockingly as he continued to watch her body language, unsure when he learned to be able to read her so well. Her body was tense as he stood inches away from her, and the fact that she kept her gaze off him was even more of a give away something was up.

Hikaru reached forward to test once more, and watched as Ryo tensed further upon seeing his hand coming closer, stopping inches away from her shoulder.

"If you weren't afraid of me, then why do you keep tensing up when I get near you?" Hikaru asked as he motioned to her body to remind her she was giving away how she really felt.

"What do you care? Just let me go back to work before Kyoya tries to up my debt." Ryo hissed, only for Hikaru to slam both his hands on the wall on either sides of her shoulder, looking down at her with a serious air about him as he watched her try to shrink out of his reach.

"Ryo, tell me what's going on." Hikaru said carefully as he kept his amber eyes locked on her as he noticed the troubled look in her normally confident blue eyes. "I'm not letting you go back until you do. We're friends, you're supposed to tell us if something is wrong." Hikaru reminded as he locked his arms over her, making sure that if she wanted to get away, she would have to go through him first.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing you need to worry about." Ryo said as she tried to get out of Hikaru's grip, but he held firm as he stared down at her seriously, looking unhappy with her response.

"I'm your friend, I'm supposed to worry about you. If you just suddenly start pushing us away like you are, then I'm going to worry, Ryo." Hikaru growled, frustrated with how Ryo was acting. They were her friends, why wouldn't she just understand that and give them a chance?

"You barely know me, how could you worry." Ryo grumbled before Hikaru moved one hand to force her to look up at him finally.

"Because, no matter how much you may not like it we're your friends and we want to make sure you're alright. If something's upsetting you, then I want to know so I can go beat it in to the ground." Hikaru growled as he saw the shock in Ryo's blue eyes over his words before letting go of her chin, knowing she would look up at him willingly now. "I know I don't know you that well, but I want to know more. I want to be able to be there for you when something's wrong, Ryo." Hikaru advised her calmly as he noticed a pained look overtake her eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"But what's the point?" Ryo muttered as she looked down at the floor, never looking so troubled before to him before she looked back up at him. "No matter if you get to know me or not, it won't end well either way. We'll both end up getting hurt in the end." Ryo muttered honestly as Hikaru looked at her in confusion as to what she meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked carefully, unwilling to move as Ryo tried to get out of his range. "I'm not moving until you tell me what you mean by that. How would we get hurt in the end, and what do you mean by the end?" Hikaru questioned, watching a battle ensure in her gaze before she sighed.

"There is no definite in how long Ren and I will be here in Tokyo from this point." Ryo revealed as Hikaru dawned a confused look. Upon seeing it, she folded her arms over her chest defensively. "We came here to study, but our parents are going to need to bring us back some day to begin our studies to take over for the family." Ryo explained as Hikaru dropped his arms from the wall behind her.

"So...you're pushing us away because you think we'll all end up getting hurt when or if you have to go back to Russia?" Hikaru asked as he looked down at Ryo like she was insane.

Ryo nodded her head, her gaze on the floor as she waited to see if he would be upset.

"That's bullshit." Ryo looked up at his words to see a determined look in those normally devious amber eyes. "Even if you had to go back to Russian, that wouldn't stop us from being here for you both and being your friends. It doesn't matter how far away you are, we'd still visit you both when we could if you had to leave. It doesn't matter to friends." Hikaru explained calmly as Ryo shrunk a little at his words.

No matter how far away they had to go...they would still be there for them?

Hikaru was about to say more, when suddenly he was moved backwards a bit as Ryo hugged him, cheeks turning a light pink at the gesture since she was never the kind of girl to willingly give out hugs. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Ryo muttered quietly as he wondered what she would thank him for.

"Why? I didn't do anything." Hikaru muttered back as she pulled away, looking relieved instead of tense like she's been recently around him.

"Ren and I have never had friends who would stick by us willingly like all of you. Haruhi of course does, but she's like a sister to us. Thank you." Ryo explained with a soft smile that made Hikaru's cheeks turn a darker shade of red before he stepped back, rubbing a hand over his neck nervously.

"It's our job to make sure all girls who enter the host club leave happy." Hikaru grumbled as he turned his gaze away from Ryo finally, looking back at her when she laughed at him.

"Yeah, we work here too though, so it's not like you have to." Ryo reminded as Hikaru opened his mouth to answer, before she walked past him to leave and go back to work, only to find the door was locked. "Hikaru, unlock the door." Ryo said as he walked over, pounding on it to get his brother to open it for them.

After a few minutes of silence, he realized Kaoru wasn't outside the door.

Hikaru sighed as he dropped his head a little. "Yeah...we're stuck until someone comes and unlocks the door." Hikaru muttered, before yelping when Ryo tried to hit him, running elsewhere in the room to avoid getting injured by the angry Russian.

Kaoru came back about ten minutes later after talking with his guests for a little while and unlocked the door, opening it and looking in to see his brother pinned against a wall by Ryo with an arm behind his back. "What's going on?" Kaoru asked nervously as he drew the attention of the two.

"No more locking me in a room?" Ryo asked, getting a quick nod of Hikaru's head before releasing him, watching him go skittering over to Kaoru in fear.

"So did it go well?" Kaoru asked Hikaru once he was dragged out of the changing room.

Ren frowned as she watched her miserable friend silently work on his paper. He had ice on his cheek for the cavity, but he still looked absolutely miserable since he couldn't have his sweets.

Soon they began to head to lunch, Mitsukuni walking ahead of them as Ren hung back with Mori, until he walked forward and asked for Mitsukuni's bag. Upon flipping it upside down, a pile of candy began to appear on the floor as the three looked at how much candy Mitsukuni had been trying to hide.

"I was just looking. I wasn't going to eat them." Mitsukuni reasoned as he looked down at the pile of candy.

"Really?" Takashi asked as he looked at him sternly. "If you were just looking, then try this." Takashi held up a magazine with a plethora of cakes on the cover, Mitsukuni gasping at how Takashi would carry that around.

Mitsukuni's eyes began to tear up at the sight as Takashi scooped up the candy easily. "I'll keep the real stuff." Takashi said simply as Mitsukuni dropped to the floor in tears, sobbing quietly as Ren stepped up to try to calm him, but it didn't seem to work.

"Aww, man. That was rough." Four first years stood nearby peeking around the corner at the display, the twins having spoken first.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him." Haruhi murmured as she watched Ren try to cheer Honey-senpai up but he seemed to ignore her.

"You know, I had no idea Mori-senpai could be so brutal." Hikaru commented as they all began to head back to what they were doing before they spotted the third years.

"You wouldn't expect it." Kaoru agreed, walking with his arms folded behind his head. "I thought his principles kept him from doing anything to upset Honey-senpai." Kaoru commented as they continued walking.

"And to think, that he could get the boss to go along with him." Hikaru reminded as he held his hands up in a shrug at how Mori-senpai managed to get Tamaki to agree to no sweets until Honey-senpai's cavity was better.

"He even got Ren to go along with him." Kaoru pointed out as well, since normally every day Ren would start with a lollipop, but she's been cutting back too since finding out that Honey-senpai had a cavity.

Haruhi stopped, looking down with a slight hum of thought before Ryo nudged her to keep following before the twins started pulling her along.

Later, Tamaki was using the lack of chocolates and sweets to woo his guests as the twins watched in silent awe at how he managed such an act already.

"You better watch yourselves out there." Kyoya interrupted the twins and Tamaki's conversation from where he stood nearby with his book. "Don't give any sweets to Honey-senpai, no matter what sort of tricks he resorts to." Kyoya reminded the boys with a professional smile. "Oh, and incidentally, those instructions come from Mori-senpai. This isn't my doing." Kyoya advised before walking away to attend to the guests, leaving the twins and kind to watch him leave.

"So is it just me, or does he seem to be enjoying this?" Hikaru asked at the way Kyoya acted towards the decrease in sugar.

Haruhi was on her way to the club alone when she spotted Mori-senpai near, a very nervous girl in front of him. From the looks of it, she was trying to confess her feelings like their guests always did each week.

But...Mori didn't even say anything to her. He just stared at her up until she ran away in tears.

Why would he do that?

Ren watched as Mitsukuni ran towards the door as Takashi entered, giggling and smiling childishly. "Look Takashi, my cavity is all better now!" Mitsukuni chimed, eyes sparkling with excitement as Takashi sat down silently at a table while Mitsukuni skipped towards him.

"You sure?" Takashi asked simply as he continued looking down at something in his hands as Ren walked over to sit opposite him, not wanting him to have to take care of Mitsukuni's denial of sweets alone.

"The swelling has even gone down!" Mitsukuni cheered, still running around excitedly and grinning widely as Ren looked between the two cousins.

"Has it?" Takashi asked simply once more as if he wasn't even paying much mind to Mitsukuni. He was being so flat and cool towards Mitsukuni. Ren had never seen him act this way towards the boy lolita before.

"Yeah! So...do you think I can have a piece of cake? Just one? Please!" Mitsukuni asked excitedly as he ran up to his cousin, bouncing in his step and grinning childishly as Ren realized what he was doing finally. He was trying to use his cuteness to get what he wanted once more.

Suddenly, Takashi shoved a Popsicle in to Mitsukuni's mouth, the older boy freezing in his act before yanking himself away, paler than usual as he held his jaw while trying to fight off a scream.

"You're not fully recovered yet." Takashi said flatly as he walked away with the Popsicle.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Ren asked the silent taller boy as she followed him for a second, only to earn a serious look and hold her hands up in surrender before turning to go make sure Mitsukuni was alright.

This continued the next day as Mitsukuni tried again to convince some guests to have some cake with him when he saw the tea they were drinking, only for them to run away before they caved in from his cuteness.

Tears began to form in Mitsukuni's eyes as Takashi and Ren watched from nearby, the reason mainly why the girls ran away since they saw the warning look in Takashi's eyes not to give his cousin any cake.

Ren wanted to go comfort him when he dropped his head in despair, but Mori's hand caught her shoulder and kept her still. He wasn't allowing her to comfort her best friend anymore, since they needed to show him that he needed to stop for his own good and let his tooth get better.

Ren looked up at the taller boy in defeat before turning and walking away to do something else to bring her mind off of her friend's pain.

Mitsukuni wasn't about to give up yet, however. An hour later, he started again. This time with Haruhi as he walked up to her with his head hung low, taking her sleeve between his fingers. "Am I a bad person?" Mitsukuni asked, looking up to the girl with tears in his mahogany eyes. "I just don't understand why god hates me. What have I done?" Mitsukuni asked as his eyes stayed glistening with un-shed tears.

Haruhi looked down at him with a soft, pitiful gasp over Honey-senpai's pain before frowning and looking around carefully to ensure that Takashi and Ren weren't watching before turning back to Honey-senpai.

"Okay fine, but only this once, got it?" Haruhi asked in a whisper, Mitsukuni grinning excitedly as Haruhi reached in to her pocket.

"Is it a snack?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly, tears gone from his eyes now as he grinned at the only person to take pity on him so far.

"Yeah. Here." Haruhi handed him a small box as Mitsukuni looked down at it in shock for a second, before realizing he went begging to the wrong person. "It's the same color as chocolate, try it." Haruhi assured as Mitsukuni just continued staring at the kelp in shock.

The next day, Ren kept her distance as she noticed Mitsukuni's obvious bad mood, watching later from a table with the rest of the hosts as he paced back and forth in front of the main door of the club room in his annoyance.

"He's gonna crack soon." Tamaki muttered as he watched Mitsukuni pace.

"Would somebody please talk to him, he's scaring me." Kaoru murmured before everyone turned to Ren with a hopeful look, since Mori wasn't there yet.

"By Mori's orders, I'm not allowed to." Ren said as she held her hands up in defense, though she really wished she was allowed to. It ate away at her seeing her best friends pain.

There was a bang as everyone looked to see Honey had gone in to the pantry. "He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru yelled, terrified of what would happen.

"Not to worry, we emptied out all the sweets." Kyoya assured with a happy tone as he continued typing on his tablet.

"Kyoya-Senpai, you seem really chipper today." Haruhi commented as Ren dawned an annoyed look at the situation.

"That's because he's the devil and enjoys torture." Ren reminded before standing up to go try to lure Mitsukuni back to sit down, not carrying about Mori's rules right now.

Mitsukuni opened the cabinet to find Tamaki's stuffed bear, pulling it out and holding it for a second before throwing it to the ground, Tamaki bursting in to screams at the brutality towards his teddy bear.

After walking out of the pantry, Mitsukuni wobbled for a second before falling to the ground with a thud. "Well, there he goes." Kaoru murmured as Mitsukuni lay face down on the floor.

"Three days, and he gives up." Hikaru agreed with his brother.

Tamaki stood up to ensure Mitsukuni was alright as Ren crouched down beside her friend. Tamaki nudged Mitsukuni in one side as Ren crouched on the other. "Uh...Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked as he shook the smaller boy.

A second later, Mitsukuni shot up and bit the hand that had been nudging him, Tamaki bursting in to screams as Ren grabbed Mitsukuni by the waist to try to get him off. "AHHH! AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tamaki cried as he jumped up, Mitsukuni still biting down on his hand as Ren tried to pull Mitsukuni off. "HE'S EATING MY ARM OFF!" Tamaki continued screaming as Ren held Mitsukuni around the waist with one arm and pinched his nose with the other, waiting for the inevitable let go.

A second later, Mitsukuni reluctantly let go as he needed to breath, sputtering and gasping for air as Tamaki ran away in tears, Mitsukuni instead whirling on Ren with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"Mitsukuni, don't take this out on other people." Takashi suddenly interrupted as Mitsukuni dropped his angry glare on Ren.

"Woo, you saved me. I thought I was a goner." Tamaki hid behind Ren this time a she rubbed his bitten up arm.

"It's disgraceful." Takashi reminded Mitsukuni before Mitsukuni slowly began to turn towards his cousin.

"Takashi..." Mitsukuni hissed his name with enough venom to kill with just looks. "YOU IDIOT!" Mitsukuni suddenly screamed as he grabbed his cousin and threw him over his shoulder.

Before Takashi could hit the floor, another body blocked his path, sliding backwards slightly with a grunt over the force of the hit before dropping with a groan, holding Takashi up with sheer strength as Ryo dashed forward to help.

Everyone was not only startled by the fact that Honey-senpai had thrown his cousin, but the fact that Ren intervened and managed to stop Takashi from hitting the floor harder than he could have.

The force behind the throw had both 3rd years on the ground, though Takashi was sitting up. Ren was on hands and knees, the force of the hit having knocked the air from her lungs since she didn't expect such power in someone so small.

"A LITTLE BIT ISN'T GOING TO HURT ME?!" Mitsukuni didn't seem to notice that Ren had intervened as he continued yelling at his cousin. "YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOU'RE SUCH A HARD HEAD!" Mitsukuni continued screaming as tears formed in his eyes. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU TAKASHI!" Mitsukuni screamed as Takashi sat up fully, looking down at the floor as Mitsukuni ran off and Tamaki ran after him before back at the girl who had blocked him from taking a harder hit from his cousin.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked as she knelt beside her downed sister who was slowly getting her air back in to her lungs.

"Yeah...just wasn't expecting that much force. Got the wind knocked out of me." Ren murmured as she forced herself up on to her knees.

Slowly, Takashi stood up, bending over and lifting Ren to her feet. "Hey, Mori-senpai, that was harsh, will you be alright?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru stepped forward as Mori wobbled slightly in his step, before putting his weight down on a table and collapsing to his knees as those four words Mitsukuni said before running away stuck in his head.

"_I HATE YOU TAKASHI!"_

"It was on purpose." Haruhi murmured in understanding after hearing the twins talk to Mori, holding a hand to her chin in thought.

As everyone focused on Mori, Ren slowly walked up to the taller teen sitting on the floor. "Mitsukuni has a cavity, because I'm careless. Twice before nap time, I forgot to make him brush his teeth." Takashi revealed as Ren slowly dropped to her knees beside him.

"But that's not really your responsibility."

"He should know better."

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth, it will be my fault." Takashi murmured in defeat as everyone else looked at him like he was crazy for thinking he would get false teeth just from not brushing twice. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now, if he hadn't thrown me down." Takashi continued before looking up as a smaller hand took the one away from his forehead.

"It wasn't your fault. You don't have to be punished for it." Ren assured Takashi as his eyes fell on her in shock that she would stick up for him after he made her stand by his side with ensuring Mitsukuni didn't eat sweets and even got hurt because of him. "I know it's upsetting knowing someone you care about is hurt, and that you couldn't protect them from that happening, but that doesn't mean you deserve punishment for it. You did your best." Ren explained honestly as Takashi continued looking at her in shock for her honesty.

"Ren..." Takashi muttered her name but was otherwise silent, before looking up as the door opened, spotting Mitsukuni standing in the doorway in tears before running forward and throwing himself in to his cousins arms.

"I'm sorry!" Mitsukuni cried as he threw himself at Takashi, weeping in to his cousin's chest. "I...I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again. I won't forget." Mitsukuni cried as Takashi looked down at his sobbing cousin.

Ren carefully extracted herself from the sight, wincing slightly as she stood up straight. "Ren, are you sure you're okay?" Ryo asked as she watched her sister hold a hand to her side upon wincing.

Ren quickly corrected herself, putting back on her calm lazy mask. "I'm fine. Just trying to get the air back in my lungs." Ren reminded before walking away to let Mitsukuni and Takashi have their moment.

A few days later, everything was back to normal as the prohibition on sweets was lifted, Mitsukuni feasting at his station on cake and Takashi wiping his mouth as girls squealed over them nearby.

Mitsukuni had just finished a plate of cake when he noticed the absence of Ren, looking around for a second before standing up to search for her.

He had walked past a window just in time to spot her down by the fountain, and not alone.

"You need to back off, sweetheart." Leiko said venomously as she stood in front of Ren with her posse at her back, glaring down Ren as the girl in disguise looked bored by the conversation.

"I have no idea what you want me to back off of, but if we're pointing things out, I think you need to back off threatening me every time you see me." Ren warned calmly, one hand on her bag on her shoulder with the other arm folded behind her head lazily.

"You know what I'm talking about." Leiko hissed at her as the two twin girls behind her stepped forward.

"Leiko wants you to back off of trying to get Mitsukuni to fall for you. He's not interested in guys, and the fact that you're stealing his attention away is sickening." The twin girls said in unison as Ren raised an eyebrow curiously at the words of the girls.

"I have no idea why you four would believe that I'm trying to supposedly steal my friend away from you, but you've been given tampered information. I have no intentions of giving in to the demands of spoiled rich girls however, so you may continue to swoon over him, but I will not give up my friendship at the demands of you." Ren explained, always calm as the girls continued glaring daggers at her.

"You...you're a homosexual like the twins! Go waste that boy who visits you here's time and leave my Mitsukuni alone!" Leiko demanded as Ren rolled her eyes and walked away silently.

Mitsukuni couldn't hear the conversation, but he could tell for some reason his guests were upset with Ren. What was going on?

* * *

**Ooh, we see a bit more of Hikaru and Ryo here! Not so much Mitsukuni and Ren though due to the bitterness of a cavity. Trust me, I know the pain. Stupid Chick-Fil-A cracked one of my teeth once. Never eating there again. Foods inedible. But oh, what's this at the end? Leiko's not stopping her pursuits yet, is she?**

**Anyways, thanks as always for your patience and for reading! I love seeing all the reads I get per each chapter, and more so the reviews! So scroll on down and review while I go try to fight off heat stroke!**


	25. Covering The Famous Host Club

**Greetings loyal readers! First off, I apologize for the later update. I know I normally update every day, but apparently I lost to heat stroke. Apparently, I had it once as a kid and apparently that makes it more likely for me to get it now. So I've literally been bedridden for two days, and it's driving me insane! I'm just glad it's not too severe. I promise, once I get better, I'll be back to regular updates, but right now it's just at random. I'll try my hardest for the every day updates, but I have to take care of my health too. Anyways, thanks for your patience, now go ahead and read!**

* * *

"So, what are you three doing for summer vacation?" A trio of girls asked the girls in disguise as they all sat out in the courtyard, the hosts all wearing Yukata's for the theme for the day.

"We haven't decided yet." The Russian sisters said in tune to one another as Haruhi poured a cup of tea for each of the ladies.

"What is it you have planned for the vacation, ladies?" Haruhi asked instead, since she didn't want the hosts to know about her plans for the vacation. If they tagged along once more, then it would ruin the vacation _away_ from them.

It was a nice, warm, peaceful day for once. The club was out in the courtyard since the approaching summer heat was just on the horizon, so the weather was just perfect to sit out in the courtyard in yukata's and relax with the guests.

Near the girls, the twins were playing a shell matching game with their own guests and pulling their normal twincest routine as the girls in disguise discussed summer plans, the twins slyly trying to listen in to see what their plans were for summer.

It would be fun to spend the summer together. Maybe go to Fiji or the Caribbean with the girls.

Or, more specifically, it would be _very_ interesting to see a certain pair of girls running around in bikini's during the summer.

"Hikaru's daydreaming, again." Kaoru advised the ladies as he nudged his dreamy eyed brother in the cheek to try to get him to focus, giggling since it was one of those moment's when he knew what his brother must have been thinking about.

"Oh, is he daydreaming about one of us?" One of the girls asked as the other giggled excitedly.

"Maybe." Kaoru mused, earning giggling and squeals of excitement even though Kaoru wasn't being serious. "Hey, Haruhi, come here for a moment." Kaoru called to the natural before turning his attention back to the girls.

The only way to figure out which girl his brother was daydreaming about, was to test it!

Haruhi came over, only to realize Kaoru was trying to pull something devious. "Leave me out of it if you're trying to pull a prank." Haruhi reminded as she tried to ignore the squealing girls ruining the peaceful air of the courtyard.

A few minutes later, while admiring the flowers, yet another voice broke the peacefulness however. "Haruhi, DUCK!" Tamaki suddenly tackled her in to a flower bush with a loud thud before jumping back up. "HIKARU! You came THIS close to snuffing out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki screamed at the twin, unaware he was standing on top of Haruhi.

So much for peaceful.

"Hey, it's your fault for not catching the ball in the first place, boss." Hikaru reminded the boss as he and Kaoru stood nearby, hands up at their shoulders in shrugs to what had happened.

"Yeah, who knew he'd be so bad at Kamari. So much for him being the Gengi of Ouran Academy." Kaoru agreed with his brother as they turned to one another, Tamaki earning a tick mark on his head from annoyance with the twins.

"What?!" Tamaki demanded furiously, before beginning to yell at the twins further.

After yelling for a few minutes, Tamaki suddenly performed his best move, Starlight Kick. Which sent the ball flying.

"Take care of yourself! Bye!" The twins said as the ball flew away, waving napkins in farewell as a beat of sweat dropped from Tamaki's forehead at his blunder of sending the ball flying too far.

"It just went through a window." Ren revealed as she walked by, motioning to a window that the ball had shot straight through across the courtyard as Tamaki paled at his immense blunder.

"Nice job, boss." The twins mocked with smirks before Tamaki took off to go make sure he didn't accidentally hurt someone when the ball went through that window.

Soon, everyone was gathered in the Newspaper Club room where Tamaki had kicked the ball through. "Really, we're terribly sorry about that." Tamaki said sincerely, bowing to the club president as everyone else besides Kyoya sat around and did their own thing.

The twins were reading through one of the newspapers, Haruhi and Ryo were nearby cleaning up the glass off the floor, and Honey, Mori and Ren were sitting over near the door talking quietly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Ren." Mitsukuni said as the king talked with the newspaper clubs president. "Why does my guest Leiko and her friends suddenly have a problem with you?" Mitsukuni asked as Ren looked back at the conversation taking place.

"She has a problem with me?" Ren was playing dumb, unwilling to tell him about the excessively jealous girl who's been trying to get on her nerves since Mitsukuni had a cavity. Every time she tries to set her up to look back or stupid, she sidesteps her little traps and infuriates her even more.

How such an ignorant girl could think he could fool her, she really didn't know.

"Ren, I saw the way she was looking at you one day back after my cavity got better. She looked like she was going to cry almost." Mitsukuni advised as Ren tried not to roll her eyes at the fact that he would think someone so spoiled would actually honestly cry.

She'd probably only cry if it were to her benefit, not for real. Girls like her don't know any emotion besides jealousy and angst, after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whenever she talks to me, it's always about the club. I don't talk to her otherwise." Ren stated honestly, since Mitsukuni was part of the Host club, and that was the only reason Leiko went to the trouble to try to bother her was to try to get her to stop being friends with Mitsukuni.

Not like the boy himself would even let that happen if he knew about any of this.

"Ren..." Mitsukuni didn't want to let her get away with hiding what was going on, but right now he would have to since Tamaki was trying to volunteer them to help the Newspaper club. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

After everyone's disagreement to help the Newspaper club, the Host returned to their own club room, where Tamaki began pouting over how no one wanted to help the poor family that was going to be forced to break up.

Unfortunately, no one can say no to the king though. Especially when he uses his signature Puppy Dog eye pout. "There will be some conditions." Kyoya gave in, pushing his glasses up slightly as he tried not to show his annoyance over having to give in to Tamaki's pleas.

"Ruff!" Tamaki barked excitedly, in to the puppy character too much.

"The outline for their article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited, and it is vital that our clients identities be kept confidential." Kyoya listed off the conditions for giving assistance to the unkind Newspaper club.

"Ruff, ruff!" Tamaki continued barking excitedly, hands out in front of him even to make him look more puppy like as he continued giving his puppy dog eye look at everyone.

"Do we agree?" Kyoya asked everyone, but continued looking at Tamaki specifically since this was his idea after all.

After everyone agreed, Tamaki finally stopped acting like a puppy dog pout.

"This isn't going to take too much time helping them, right?" Ryo asked, not particularly happy with helping the other club as she sat between the twins on a couch while they sipped tea, everyone waiting for Tamaki to change out of his Yukata and back in to his uniform.

"Why? Got plans?" Hikaru asked instead, leaning closer to her with an inquisitive yet devious smile over intruding on whatever she may have planned.

"No, I just don't want to spend days helping people who only write gossipy crap." Ryo replied before reaching forward and snatching a box of Pocky she spotted in his pocket, grinning triumphantly at him as she held it up in his face. He should know better than to let her see the treat.

"Hey, I didn't say you could have that." Hikaru protested, trying to snatch back the Pocky only for the two to start wrestling on the couch, Kaoru on the other end trying to avoid getting pulled in by either of the two as they fought for the Pocky.

"You should know better. You never win when it comes to fighting, real or not, me." Ryo reminded as she sat on top of Hikaru, who was face down on the couch with his face buried in the cushion, defeated as Ryo took out a piece of Pocky and stuck it in her mouth.

"Okay, get off of me." Hikaru's voice was muffled by the cushion as Ryo sat on his back, unwilling to get off.

"Will you share the Pocky with me if I do?" Ryo asked as Kaoru moved over to the far end of the couch to avoid the play fighting.

"No." Hikaru snapped even though muffled as Ryo stayed put.

"Okay, then enjoy laying face down in the couch until I get bored of this." Ryo said with a laugh at the end as he began to struggle, trying to throw her off.

"Since when is a girl so heavy?!" Hikaru questioned as he continued struggling, only to earn a slap for the insult.

"I'm not heavy, I just know how to use my weight to keep you pinned. Share and I set you free." Ryo reminded as she patted Hikaru on the head like a child, Kaoru only able to watch the way his brother was around Ryo now.

This had been the norm since Hikaru talked with Ryo back when everyone else was dealing with Honey-senpai's cavity. Kaoru had noticed that Hikaru and Ryo were gradually getting more comfortable around each other, but now all he could wonder is how long this will continue.

Kaoru knew about Hikaru's special attention towards Haruhi as well and why it took place. He knew Hikaru had a certain interest in Haruhi, just like himself. But when it boiled down to it, Kaoru also knew that Hikaru had a special interest in Ryo. Whether he knew it yet or not.

Just now, all he could wonder was how this would turn out. He couldn't have both the same way. He would have to choose who he got even closer to.

But...if he didn't pick one...that meant he would have a chance with one of the girls. He liked both of them, they were fun to be around. He knew that the boss was interested in his precious Haruhi anyways. So...maybe he could try to get closer with Ryo too.

It's not fair that Hikaru should be allowed to be her only close friend. They were brothers, after all. He should be allowed to be closer friends with Ryo or Haruhi without having to worry about his brother getting excessively jealous or upset.

Kaoru glanced over at his brother and Ryo again to see his brother still struggling beneath the surprisingly stronger girl on top of him. Maybe he should try to get closer to Ryo too. Besides, he already knows her fear while Hikaru does not. He has a bit of an advantage over his brother in that area. It wouldn't hurt to know more.

Soon, Haruhi came over and coerced Ryo to get off of Hikaru and give back his half empty box of Pocky, though Ryo was very reluctant in letting him go.

"Aww, you ate half the box." Hikaru whined as he looked in to the box to see it was half empty thanks to the Russian girl.

"It was good, too." Ryo said with a smug smirk through the stick of Pocky between her teeth at that moment.

Soon the Hosts were sent their ways as Kyoya went to meet with the Newspaper club's president and relay his conditions, as well as give them a first aid kit for Tamaki's blunder.

The next day the Newspaper club began to follow the club around as everyone went outside to play some "Commoner games" as Tamaki announced. "The Daruma Doll fell o...ver!" Tamaki screamed before turning back to the group on the other side of the field.

Everyone was just standing completely still.

The moment he turned back to the tree to start again, everyone inched forward slowly.

The moment he turned around again, Mitsukuni, Ren and the twins did a pose, the others just standing completely still.

Once more facing the tree, everyone shuffled forward quickly. "The Daruma Doll fell oooover!" Tamaki whirled on them to see the twins with their hands in the air, still, and beside them Mitsukuni had the same position, while Ren had chosen to lean on Mitsukuni since he was on one leg, testing his balance to stay still.

Turning around once more, everyone inched forward again. The moment he whirled around, he frowned upon seeing the positions this time. Mitsukuni had his Usa-Chan balanced on his head, while Ren had dropped down to the ground with her tongue stuck out at him mockingly. Hikaru had his arms up in the air, while Kaoru was pointing at Tamaki with a mocking look in his eyes as well since next time he turned around, someone was bound to win.

Instead though, Tamaki began to accuse the twins of moving after he called out, waving his finger at them accusingly as they denied having moved, everyone else stuck frozen until this display of childish antics was done.

Instead, Tamaki left everyone else frozen in their spots and walked over to the watching Newspaper club to talk to them, unaware of the annoyed looks he got for leaving all of his club members frozen since he didn't call a time out.

"YOU need to learn friendliness!" Tamaki pointed at the Club president as everyone else on the other side of the field was unable to do anything else aside from watch.

"Can we just call a time and go do something else?" Ryo asked Kyoya, since he was the one who said go along with Tamaki's stupid antics.

"We do as the King says, for now." Kyoya advised, even though he really wasn't really playing. He was just going along, but otherwise ignoring Tamaki.

Haruhi tried to ignore Tamaki when he began talking about her and how she was now given the chance to relive her childhood right there at Ouran with the rest of the, looking to Ryo barely before everyone began moving, ignoring the rules since Tamaki wasn't playing anymore really.

"Ah, ah, I saw that! You all moved a bit!" Tamaki announced to everyone who moved, which so happened to be everyone but Mitsukuni and Ren, who were enjoying the game more than they probably were letting on.

"Lets just ignore that and keep playing since we didn't know if you quit or not." Ren spoke back to Tamaki before he begrudgingly gave in and agreed.

"Why can't this just be over?" Haruhi asked, bored beyond anything as she slumped over. A second later, the Newspaper club approached her and began asking questions.

As they were asking her questions about Tamaki and his family abusing their power however, the twins and Ryo intercepted, the twins slamming their hands down between the President and Haruhi to distract them before Ryo grabbed Haruhi and began running towards the trees with her.

Everyone began running away at that point. "Hey wait! That's not how you're supposed to play, you know!" Tamaki screamed at everyone but Kyoya, since he was the only one who didn't give in to the childishness and run away.

When no one came back, Tamaki decided on a different game. "Next, we're playing Kankeri." Tamaki announced as he found a can and placed it on the ground. "And you're it, okay Kyoya?" Tamaki asked as he pointed at his friend before turning back to the can, everyone behind him now.

"If I must." Kyoya said, sounding indifferent to the idea of even playing this game.

Tamaki groaned before preparing to run at the can and kick it. "Starlight...kick!" Tamaki announced before kicking the can at full force, it zooming past the Newspaper club as the President screamed in fear but it missed him.

"If you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same trick again...you've got another thing..." The president was cut off when the can, after bouncing off various trees, cracked him over the head and brought him down to the ground with a cry of pain as everyone else began running to hide from Kyoya.

"Haruhi, come with me." Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and began to lead her off to hide, heading in to the rose bush hedge maze with a cheerful smile as they ran.

Haruhi could only stare at the King as he led him. How could this boy have a dark side. It's just not possible. Or is it? Come to think of it, she really doesn't know anything about Tamaki's family.

The Newspaper club's president hobbled back to his feet as Kyoya sat a few hundred feet away with the dented can, counting to himself for the game. But he could hear the obvious anger in the President's tone over today's events.

Once the President began to walk away, Kyoya turned to him with a knowing glint in his eyes. He knew that the Newspaper club couldn't be trusted.

"Did you get us lost, Senpai?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki stopped after a while, freezing at her accusation since she wasn't exactly wrong.

"Look, Haruhi, I found a great hiding place over here!" Tamaki announced excitedly after walking ahead a bit, waving at her excitedly after finding a place to hide.

"Yeah right." Haruhi muttered, but none the less walked forward to see what was supposedly such a good hiding place.

Mitsukuni furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had seen Ren run towards the trees, but now he couldn't find her anymore. How did she hide that well?

The newspaper club had barely gotten back to their club room, when they saw the Hitachiin twins sitting on the desk near the window watching them, behind them seated in the chair being Ryo with her feet propped up on the desk. "So, we were right all along." Kaoru advised as the President's eyes narrowed at the sight of the three most devious of the club.

"You three." The twins chuckled at his tone, but none the less didn't move.

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious." Hikaru mused as they continued to stare him down with a look that could send anyone running.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself." Kaoru advised, voice calm yet in a threatening manner as the three Newspaper club members in front of them stayed in the doorway.

"I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences." Hikaru warned as the three members opposite them looked between the three carefully.

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiin's and every other club members families as your enemies?" Kaoru asked carefully as the President in front of them stepped back at the threat.

"I knew it. You're nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki's holding his parent's power over all of you!" The boy was suddenly shoved forward a bit by a firm hand on his back, the same force shoving the other two boys inside before the door closed behind them, turning to see they were now surrounded by all but Tamaki and Haruhi, as it had been Kyoya and Ren who had pushed them in and closed the door.

"That's not true." Mitsukuni said in response to the President's accusation, him and Mori having been off to the side of the room and out of sight until then. "We don't hang out with Tama-Chan because of his parents, we love him. We all like being around him, and that's why we like being here." Mitsukuni explained with a gentle smile, but the President didn't look convinced.

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so." Kyoya mused as he sat down on top of a pile of newspapers, in his own thoughts.

Every one of the hosts seemed to be in their own thoughts for a minute on the Host Club King, before turning their full attention back to the Newspaper club members they were surrounding.

"Well?"

"What will you do?"

"Please leave Tama-Chan alone, okay?" Mitsukuni asked, coddling his Usa-Chan.

The Newspaper club's president glared furiously at all of the Hosts. "I'll get you all." He hissed angrily through his teeth as he glared each host down. "It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that will ruin all of you!" The president cried, before Ren stepped forward and fetched the medical box off the desk, handing it over to Kyoya.

"Go ahead, be my guest." Kyoya said as he flipped the box over, pushing a secret button for a disc to pop out. "Although, what do you think we should do about this little disc? You see, it's been here since yesterday. And it recorded everything." Kyoya advised before motioning to Ren as she walked over to the window, throwing back one of the curtains to reveal a hidden camera had been attached outside the window that had been shattered.

"And courtesy of the Nikolai family, we've recorded everything with a camera as well." Kyoya continued as Ren opened the window and pulled the camera, handing it over to Kyoya with a brief glare at the threatening Newspaper club.

The two newspaper cronies cowered and hugged to their president. "President, just give up already." They plead with him as the hosts waited for the inevitable surrender.

The President dropped to his knees as Kyoya stepped forward. "Let me explain to you in terms you can understand." Kyoya began as he walked forward towards the president who was now in tears. "You will do well to remember that the Ootori group and Hitachiin family alone have enough stock to remove your father from his position as president from the Komatsuzawa publishing firm." Kyoya reminded the petrified boy on his knees before him. "However, we would never do something like that. We're not like you." Kyoya advised as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "What we strive for is fundamentally different, however." Kyoya cut off as he motioned for Ren to step forward, the girl looking deadly serious.

"Should you continue with your harassment of Tamaki Suoh or his friends and acquaintances, you will most certainly be met misfortune the likes of which your self absorbed mind cannot comprehend. It is highly recommended that you cease and desist your attempts from here on out, otherwise you will regret it. Do we have an understanding?" Ren questioned, sounding far older and more business like than any of the hosts aside from Ryo or Kyoya had ever seen.

The two newspaper lackeys nodded quickly in fear and after a second the President nodded his agreement as well before the hosts left them to their thoughts.

And so they could go find their missing president and Haruhi.

Fortunate for the other hosts, Ryo had seen Tamaki drag Haruhi off in to the rose hedge maze, so it didn't take long to figure out where they were.

"I found you." Kyoya announced, the two previously moping teens shooting up happily and looking like matching excited puppies.

"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked upon noticing that the club was missing.

"They had to cancel. Something came up." The twins advised in unison.

"They said they're going to focus on writing respectable articles." Hikaru revealed as they all began to walk out of the hedge maze.

"Maybe they'll get by without having to shut down." Kaoru mused as he looked back at the boss walking behind them.

"Really? That's good news." Tamaki said, slightly surprised by the revelation since he was actually having fun helping the Newspaper Club stay together as a family.

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake." Honey said excitedly as he sat on Mori's shoulders, excited for some cake before looking to Ren for her to agree with him.

"Yeah." Mori agreed with his older cousin.

"So long as you don't eat it all." Ren teased, sticking her tongue out at Mitsukuni when he faked that he was offended by her thinking he would eat all the cake.

"That does sound good. Cake. Cake." Tamaki said happily, stretching his arms over his head with a big grin over having cake with his club.

"Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she walked beside the Shadow King. "I was wondering, is the Suoh family really that big of a deal around here?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at the Vice President who seemed to know everything about anyone.

Well, except for the Russian's, that is.

"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance. But they do have some extensive real estate as well. They also have a hand in other things, like school management for example." Kyoya advised knowledgeably as Haruhi just listened intently about Tamaki's family.

"I didn't know about that. Which school?" Haruhi asked, stopping a second later as Kyoya stopped at her words.

"Why, Ouran Academy." Kyoya advised, genuinely surprised that the scholarship student didn't know just who it was that was floating the payment for her enrollment.

Haruhi stared at him before gasping as she realized she never really met the Chairmen of the Board who was paying for her scholarship.

"You've been here long enough that you should at least know who the Chairmen of the Board is. You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of the financial aid you receive from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them." Kyoya reminded Haruhi as he continued following after the rest of the group, Haruhi still frozen in place.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi finally snapped out of her thoughts to turn to Tamaki who was calling to her. "You should hurry up, or we're going to leave you." Tamaki reminded as the rest of the hosts stood around him, looking her way.

"I would hate for you to end up lost again."

But he was the reason she was lost in the first place...

Haruhi groaned in frustration before following along.

Later, Mitsukuni was eating his cake with Takashi when he noticed Ren over talking with Kyoya. She didn't talk to him that often anymore, but she was passing over that little camera she had somehow gotten placed outside the Newspaper Club's window.

Since when is she sneaky enough to do stuff like that? Or cooperating with Kyoya's sleuthing?

She came back over to him after passing off the camera and sat down while he ate. "Something you want to ask me, Mitsukuni?" How does she always know when he's thinking about something?!

"How do you always know when I want to ask you something?" Mitsukuni asked through a mouthful of cake.

"Because you stare after me while I'm walking around. What's on your mind though?" Ren asked as she reached over and grabbed a plate of cake for herself.

But...sometimes he just stares at her because he's admiring her. Does that mean she always sees when he's watching"

Ignoring the feeling of embarrassment over being caught, Mitsukuni swallowed his cake. "Since when do you know how to sneak around and place stuff like cameras like Kyo-Chan does?" Mitsukuni asked carefully as he poked at his cake with his fork.

"I know a lot of ways to sneak around and find out what needs to be found out." Ren said with a shrug as if it were unimportant before taking a bite out of her cake.

She's known how to do stuff like that? How come he's never known that? Come to think of it, he's never seen her act the way she did when she spoke to the President earlier either. The way she was so professional but the look in her eyes as she spoke was a bit scary.

Were there still important things he didn't know about her?

"Is...your families business law enforcement? I mean, I've never met someone who knows how to sneak around but at the same time defend themselves and others." Mitsukuni muttered as he poked his cake again with his fork, wanting to know what was going on. Right now, Kyoya knows more about her home life than he does. That's not fair.

"You...could say that I guess." Ren hesitated with her words. Why isn't she being straight forward with him all of a sudden. Recently it's just been a lot of secrets. If it weren't about her family, there's the thing with his guests.

Which he still needs to find out whats going on there too.

"Mitsukuni, don't feel so left out about me not talking about it. It's not that important, really. Now eat your cake." Ren broke him from his thoughts by shoving a plate of cake in his face with a devious smirk at him as he gaped at her for such a childish action.

Questions can wait for a little while. Right now, he's just going to enjoy making her regret wasting cake.

* * *

**Just a bit of a filler chapter, but we get to see the loyalty here of the Hosts, as well as a little sneak peak as to what the girls family does. Don't worry, we'll find out a lot more very soon. I can promise though, considering the next two episodes are very hectic and entertaining, that there will be an increasing amount of excitement in store for you readers! So keep reading!**

**Again, thank you for your patience in waiting. I'm not gonna cut back on my writing if I don't have to. I just have to make sure I don't make the heat stroke worse than it is. That's the downside of living where I do. It's already in the 90's each day, and it's not even summer. Either way, I won't let it keep me from writing, I promise. So keep watching, I'll try to write as much as I can when I'm not stuck resting. Don't worry, more likely if I don't update tomorrow, it'll probably be the day after or so.**

**So, thanks as always for reading, now scroll down and review for me so I can at least read the reviews while I'm stuck bedridden. Thanks as always for your patience though!**


	26. The Refreshing Battle

**Greetings as usual readers! First, thanks as always for your patience. I'm slowly getting a bit better. At least today I only had a fever for a little while. Anyways, get right on ahead to reading, because there's excitement a plenty to come! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was finally summer vacation. Which means that it's time to sleep half the day and stay up all night goofing around. It's only been vacation for three days, and the twins have been enjoying it thoroughly so far.

That is, until now.

It's barely light out, and Kaoru was woken up by Hikaru's phone going off. "Hikaru, you're phone." Kaoru whined tiredly as he shook his brother awake, wanting to go back to sleep. They didn't go to bed until four last night. It's too early for phone calls.

"Mmm answer it for me, will you." Hikaru whined back as he rolled over away from him.

"No way, don't you recognize that ringtone?" Kaoru asked as he rolled the other way to try to go back to sleep.

Hikaru sighed before rolling over on to his stomach. "You've got to be kidding me." Hikaru grumbled as he began reaching for the phone that had to wake them up.

Once he had the phone, he slowly sat up and looked down at the evil piece of technology that the boss had to use to wake them up when they've only slept a few hours.

"He's probably been up since dawn." Kaoru reminded as he sat up as well, their mixed sheets pooling around themselves as Kaoru hung on to his brother's shoulders to see what was going on.

"Yeah, what?" Hikaru answered upon opening his phone, leaning back on his hands.

"THEY'RE GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER'S HAVE VANISHED FROM THE SURFACE OF THE EARTH! THEY MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES, I JUST KNOW IT!" Tamaki screamed through the phone as Hikaru held the phone away from his ear, not needing all this noise this early in the morning. "CONTACT THE POLICE! WE NEED TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE SDL!"

"Wait, slow down, you're not making any sense. Now what?" Hikaru asked as he put the phone back to his ear, hoping Tamaki wouldn't continue screaming this time.

Hikaru's eyes widened upon Tamaki explaining a bit more quietly and clearly this time.

"What do you mean the girls are gone?!" Hikaru demanded to know as Kaoru continued clinging to his shoulders, frantic to know what was going on as well now.

Across town, Tamaki had obviously pulled all the other hosts in to the call as well. "Huh? So Haru-Chan, Ryo-Chan and Ren are really missing?!" Mitsukuni asked, horrified over the idea of his friends being missing. Especially Ren, since he had just talked to her yesterday.

"And her family is bankrupt?" Takashi asked as he held a sword towards the ground, having been practicing when Tamaki interrupted with his call.

"It's the only explanation!" Tamaki screamed as he continued running back and forth down a hallway in his mansion where there were portraits of all the club members. "I've been trying to get through to their home phones and Haruhi's father's work phone for the past several days, and no one will answer!" Tamaki cried before tripping over the phone wire on his phone, crashing to the ground with a thud.

After getting back up, tears were pouring down his face. "Haruhi's probably been evicted and forced in to indentured servitude, and Ren and Ryo probably had to leave and go back to Russia because of it! We have to rescue them!" Tamaki cried in to the phone, before being met with the cries of the boy Lolita.

"Oh, Haru-chan! Why Ren or Ryo though! Waaa!" Mitsukuni cried in to the phone before the twins interrupted his cries.

"Boss, please, not so loud!" Hikaru begged from their end. "Have you tried calling their cell phones yet?" Hikaru asked, Tamaki immediately perking up since he didn't even know that the girls had cell phones. No one had told him they did!

"Cell phone? WHY ON EARTH WOULD THEY HAVE CELL PHONES?!" Tamaki screamed in to the phone once more. After a second, he calmed down a bit again. "Of course. Haruhi was issued one by a secret underground network of commoners. And Ren and Ryo probably have various phones back at their homes in Russia!" Tamaki concluded, proud of himself for thinking things out.

"Not to interrupt your delusions." Kyoya finally spoke through the phone this time. "But, the girls are currently in Karuizawa." Kyoya revealed to the boys on the phone with them as if they all had gone insane.

Tamaki gaped in shock over the news unable to believe that his darling daughters were really that close by. That was only a few hours away.

Continuing with his rant about Haruhi being forced in to servitude, Kyoya interrupted his ramblings once again.

"Moron." Kyoya said bluntly, like a slap to Tamaki's face for the harsh word.

A few hours away in Karuizawa, Haruhi was working for no pay at a pension owned by her father's friend. "Oh commoner!" Haruhi rolled her eyes at the two Russian girls that just had to tag along.

Sitting a bit away at a table, Ryo was holding up a bell in her hand to bother Haruhi with. This had been going on since she got here. Misuzu doesn't mind, considering he keeps commenting on how cute and sweet the Russians were, and the fact that they were paying him, but she felt a little like Ryo was having too much fun with this.

"Ryo, I'm going to take that bell away very soon." Haruhi warned the mischievous Russian girl who was having far too much fun abusing the fact that she and Ren had rented the best room in the pension for the time they would be there. Which meant that technically, whether she wanted to or not, if Haruhi was asked to do something by them she had to.

Ryo must be spending too much time with Hikaru, because this is something she'd expect from him more than her.

"Don't worry, I'll get the bell soon enough and I'll chuck it in the river." Ren advised from where she sat beside her sister, sipping tea and reading silently like a hospitable guest.

Unlike her sister, who was abusing the power of being a guest in the place where their friend was working.

Well, either way, it was a better way to spend her summer than back in Tokyo with the hosts. At least here she won't have to worry about chaos from the hosts.

Back in Tokyo, the hosts were still trying to figure out what had happened. "So, they've gone off and left us, huh?" Hikaru asked his brother, none too happy since they had invited the girls to come along with them on a trip to the tropics.

It was going to be fun too.

"Good morning, masters." The twins looked up from their conversation to see their twin maids standing in front of the bed.

"Good morning." The twins greeted, before Hikaru threw back the sheets to reveal an elephant on his lap as it shot confetti out in to the air, attempting to startle the maids.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." The maids advised, looking bored by their attempts at startling them with an elephant under the sheets.

Hikaru dropped his head in defeat as Kaoru knelt beside him. "Alright, we'll be down in a minute." Kaoru assured the maids.

"Very good, sirs." The twin maids said before leaving them to their own doings.

Once gone, Kaoru turned his gaze down to obviously unhappy brother. "It's just no fun without her." Hikaru mumbled, leaving Kaoru to wonder just who he was talking about since there was two hers he could be referring to. "What are we going to do now?" Hikaru asked aloud as Kaoru watched him before turning his gaze away in thought.

Haruhi sighed as she hung laundry outside, feeling more relaxed than she has in months. Even if Ryo was running around purposely making her work harder just because she was bored out here in Karuizawa.

At first, she felt bad not telling the other hosts about where they were going. They'd had this planned for weeks. But it's not like they don't have the free time to keep tabs on her anyway, right? Besides, the peaceful atmosphere and the nice cool breeze that carried over the city, it was more relaxing than anywhere she could ever think of.

Plus, she could catch up on all her studies now that she doesn't have to worry about the Hosts trying to bother her.

This is gonna be great.

The wind suddenly kicked up, and a second later a loud familiar voice broke the air as Haruhi turned around. "HARUHI!" Looking up, standing inside a helicopter, was none other than Tamaki who was screaming down at her. "DESPAIR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE ALL THREE OF YOU!" Tamaki cried through the speaker on the helicopter as Haruhi felt like she should be shocked at the sight of the hosts finding her.

But, then again, it's the hosts. There's no length that they won't go to just to follow her.

Well, now this summer is going to be a nightmare.

Ren had been sitting on the veranda with a cup of tea and a good book, enjoying the peacefulness of Karuizawa, when suddenly she was tackled to the ground with a loud cry. "REN-CHAN!" Oh no.

"How did you all find us?" Ren's voice was muffled by the shoulder of a casually dressed Mitsukuni as he hugged her tight and cried against her own shoulder.

"We thought you were all kidnapped." Mitsukuni whined as Ren tried to push him off.

"No, Haruhi's working here, Ryo and I just came along for a vacation." Ren advised as Mitsukuni finally pulled off of her, but none the less didn't let her out of his embrace.

"I just talked to you yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?" Mitsukuni asked as he wiped his eyes.

"How did you guys find out we were all here?" Ren asked instead of answering his own question.

"Kyo-Chan." Mitsukuni revealed as a tick appeared over Ren's forehead at the shadow king following their movements once again.

After everyone had a chance to meet Haruhi's boss Misuzu, everyone moved outside to have tea. "I don't get it, you all turned down our invitation to Bali for this?" Hikaru asked Haruhi, since he had yet to have seen Ryo.

According to Ren, she had sent Ryo out to pick some things up for them.

"We even asked them to go with us to Switzerland, didn't we?" Mitsukuni asked aloud, since Mitsukuni had first hand asked Ren and she told him she would get back to him on it.

He had it all planned out too. He was going to see if Ren would like to go off with him alone one day when Takashi could stay back with Haruhi and Ryo so he could have some time alone with Ren.

With the nice weather, he was going to take her out and have fun while also try to show a little better how he felt, since he was feeling a bit bad these days keeping his feelings a secret.

Well, sometimes.

Like right now, he does not. Ren was sitting near him texting Kazimir on her cell. No matter how much he tries to ignore it, that jealous fire boiling in the pit of his stomach will not go away.

"Yeah, well I still haven't renewed my passport." Haruhi advised, only for Ren to interrupt.

"All you have to do is ask and it will be done." Ren reminded her from beside her, looking up with a smirk since she knew Haruhi just didn't want to spend the summer with the boys. "Besides, we have to steal you away to Russia again soon. That is, if Ryo comes back anytime soon." Ren said before turning her attention back down to her phone.

Nearby, Tamaki was in a fit over how his fellow hosts had asked his daughters to tag along on vacations without even consulting him first.

"So why were your cell phones..."

"Turned off?"

Always in time with one another.

"I just don't think about it really. And Ryo leaves her cell up in the suite every day unless she has to go out." Haruhi explained, since she knew the twins only had her cell and Ryo's. Ren only gave her cell number to Mitsukuni and Takashi.

Tamaki was still moping about how the twins had managed to convince Haruhi to borrow one of their cell phones when Ryo finally returned, drawing the attention of her sister at the unfamiliar sound accompanying her as she got up to see what was going on.

Getting up and going out to investigate, Ren slumped down a little at her sisters stunt. "Look what I got!" Ryo chimed excitedly as Ren stared her down with a mix of annoyance and shock over what she had managed to do in a manner of a few hours.

"Ryo, where and how did you manage to get a DAMN RICKSHAW?!" Ren demanded, dashing forward towards her sister seated in the front seat of the auto rickshaw, since she knew she didn't give her enough money to buy an auto rickshaw while out.

"It was used, so the person didn't want too much for it. Besides, his business is going under, so whatever money he got helped. I helped him out." Ryo said with a proud smile as Ren looked over the vehicle that could fit, at most, six people.

"So...you bought a vehicle...when you can't drive? HOW DID YOU GET IT HERE?!" Ren demanded, beyond angry with her sister for such an impulsive move as this. Her sister didn't have a temporary license yet, and this definitely required a license to drive as it had a motor.

"I know how to drive, Ren. It's no different than driving those carts on our property back in Russia." Ryo countered her obvious angry sister, before spotting that they no longer were alone with Haruhi in Karuizawa. "Oh god, how did _they_ find us?" Ryo asked as she pointed to the twins running their way.

"Shadow King." Ren said simply before walking away before the twins could pester her. Instead, she barely got away before she was swept up by Mitsukuni once again who was squealing and excited over spending their vacation together apparently.

Why? Why do they all have to follow them when they wanted a _girls_ vacation?

Soon, the hosts were seeking out Misuzu to rent a room. "Oh, I'm so sorry boys, I'd love to have you all as guests." Misuzu assired as they were inquiring to rent rooms. "But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left." Misuzu advised the six boys.

"Only one room, you say? Well that settles it." Tamaki said calmly before pointing a finger in to the air with a determined look. "I'll have to stay here to represent the club." Tamaki announced, before Mitsukuni interrupted with tears dotting his eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair." Mitsukuni whined as he hugged his Usa-Chan tight.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty? Have any solidarity, Boss?" Hikaru piped in as well, himself and Kaoru on their hands and knees behind him.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle." Kaoru reminded the boss who was slowly turning paler at their words.

Suddenly, Hikaru managed to present the confetti elephant again, spraying confetti in to the air as he and Kaoru dawned devious grins. They knew the boss wouldn't be able to reply soundly with an excuse.

"My own words, twisted against me, and thrown right back in my face." Tamaki moaned as he looked down at his hands.

"Here's an idea. We bet you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" Hikaru offered as he and Kaoru clung to each other with their matching Cheshire cat grins.

"Call it, "The guests relations odd jobs contest at Pension Misuzu"." Kaoru offered as well as the girls stood back with annoyed expressions.

Unfortunately, Misuzu agreed to the idea of a refreshing contest for the prize of the last vacant room.

This summer will be a nightmare.

"Wait, aren't Ren and Ryo renting the suite? Doesn't the suite have multiple beds?" Hikaru asked after Misuzu was done explaining, pointing to the girls sitting off in the distance.

"It has three beds, to be exact. All three of my darling girls are residing in the suite though, even my precious Haruhi." Misuzu advised as she hugged Haruhi happily.

"Why can't Ren and Ryo share?" Kaoru asked, obviously on the same thought as his brother. If they shared, then maybe they could get the extra bed and it would be even more fun than having the extra room.

"Ren tosses and turns too much when away from home. It's impossible to share with her." Ryo advised before turning her gaze to Honey-senpai, remembering he shared with her in Okinawa though.

"Mitsukuni shares a couch with her every week." Hikaru reminded but it didn't seem like Ren even cared about what was being discussed.

"Mitsukuni can share with me then if he wants. I don't share with anyone else." Ren reminded the boys, not looking up from her book that she's been trying all day to finish but they wouldn't let her.

Mitsukuni perked up at the idea before dashing forward, sitting down in the seat beside Ren. "I thought you were mad because we decided to stay here, too." Mitsukuni commented as Ren continued reading.

"No, I'm still mad." Ren said calmly as Mitsukuni paled slightly, dropping his head at her words as everyone else set out to begin trying to win.

Everyone else was setting forth to win, when Haruhi went out back, feeling like everywhere she went the Hosts had to follow. With a glance to the side, she noticed Kyoya wasn't partaking in the contest. "Kyoya-Senpai, you're keeping your distance from all of this." Haruhi mentioned as she walked up to him, the man sitting at a table with a cup of tea.

"Well of course. Winning means I'd end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and let things unfold, then head for the cottage." Kyoya advised calmly, sitting all alone at a table with his tea and a book until Haruhi had noticed him.

"The cottage? You mean, your families?" Haruhi asked, confused since she didn't know Kyoya had a cottage out here in Karuizawa.

"That's right." Kyoya agreed with her. "We all have one in the area. " Kyoya revealed as an annoyed expression once again overtook Haruhi's features.

Then why make such a fuss about staying here?

Haruhi had been discussing who could possibly win when Ryo suddenly ran outside, hiding behind her as the twins followed not too far behind her, standing near the railing with victorious glints in their eyes.

"So help me, I'm about to hit them if they keep trying to make me help them. I may be a guest, but that doesn't mean I find you both refreshing." Ryo growled from where she was hiding behind Haruhi.

"Either way..."

"Victory, will be ours."

Ryo rolled her eyes at their persistence.

"Maybe not. The only room still available is a single bed, so if you did win, only one of you would be able to stay." Haruhi advised the twins as Ryo sat down at the table with Kyoya in hopes that he would keep the twins away since they never dared annoy him intentionally.

"No big deal, we'll just bring another bed over from the cottage." Hikaru offered his idea, the triumphant grins not disappearing from their faces over winning the contest.

"Yeah, or we could even squeeze in to the single." Kaoru offered as well, since there was no problem between them sharing a single.

Ryo tried to ignore the boys as they continued talking with Haruhi, until one comment from Hikaru caught her attention. "That was before we met you. We'd totally let you sleep with us." Hikaru advised, sounding cheeky as usual as Ryo stood up from the table.

"Well, that's my cue to go back to the suite before they try to bed more girls than just Haruhi." Ryo said, sounding surprisingly more annoyed than usual before heading off to return to the suite.

Haruhi watched her go, aware of the annoyance, but unsure if it was just because the twins had been bothering her previously, or if it was something more.

Ren sighed as she laid back in her bed, enjoying the soft mattress underneath her as she knew this was probably the only place where she would be able to have enough peace to read her book finally.

Unfortunate for her, a second later there was a knock on her door.

Throwing her book away since obviously no one knew when to leave her alone, she yelled to whomever was brave enough to bother her that the door was open.

Mitsukuni gently pushed the door open, looking scared almost by bothering her. "Are you still mad?" Mitsukuni asked quietly from the doorway, not coming any closer as Ren looked his way, able to read the nervous way in his body.

Ren frowned. No matter how far they followed her, she couldn't just be angry at him. "Come here." Ren called instead of answering, scooting over to the center of the large bed.

Mitsukuni hesitated for a second, but upon spotting Ren's plush tiger on the pillow behind her walked over. She brought Tai-Chan with her?

Ren waited until he sat down on the bed before reaching back and grabbing the plush tiger and hugging it to her chest. "I'm not mad. I just don't enjoy my movements being followed. We came here with Haruhi for a _girls_ vacation, Mitsukuni." Ren advised as she watched the way he coddled his Usa-Chan in nervousness. Why was he so afraid to be around her now? He should know she'd never do anything to harm him.

"I'm sorry. We were just worried." Mitsukuni muttered, averting his gaze this time and Ren sat up, scooting closer and forcing him to look her way.

"I know you all worry, but we'll be fine no matter where we go." Ren reminded as she saw the look in his eyes change for a second, almost like he was wanting to say something to her.

"But..." Mitsukuni cut short with a sigh and turned away again. "That doesn't mean we will be if we don't know where you are. If _I_ don't know where you are. Ren, I care about you." Mitsukuni muttered, looking embarrassed by his own words as he buried his face against his Usa-Chan.

"I know, Mitsukuni. I care about you too, remember. That's why I'm letting you stay with me, after all." Ren reminded as she patted the bed for emphasis. She couldn't deny it was more comfortable sharing a bed with him when away from home. She always felt alone when away. Haruhi and Ryo were in the other room of the suite, and she left all alone to herself.

You'd think after seventeen years, she'd feel comfortable with the loneliness by now.

"Misuzu doesn't sound happy about it, though." Mitsukuni muttered, sounding like a pouting child as Ren scoffed at the news.

"Misuzu doesn't like the idea of his girls sharing with boys. Either way, I'm paying him, so it's not his choice. It's mine." Ren reminded as Mitsukuni turned back to her, still looking troubled. "Would it make you feel better if Takashi stays too? I can get another bed rolled in just for him." Ren offered, since she knew the two cousins didn't like to be separated for long.

"Are you sure you want to share with me though?" Mitsukuni asked nervously. Since when did he get so nervous around her again?

Mitsukuni really had no problems sharing with Ren. He slept a bit better when with her, and even woke up in a better mood. But... he saw it a different way than she did. It wasn't appropriate for boys to share a bed with a girl, whether they're best friends or not. No matter how much he cares about her and wants to be with her as more than a friend, he still knows he can't tell her.

Even though he really wanted to in hopes that, maybe, some miracle would take place and she'd feel the same.

"Mitsukuni, you're my best friend." Ren reminded him, not nervous in the slightest by sharing with him. "I know it's considered inappropriate for boys and girls to share, but quite frankly I could care less. I don't believe in all that stereotypical bull. If you're worried about me, and want to stay close, you're more than welcome. I won't force you." Ren advised Mitsukuni before scooting away, feeling like being away now since he was nervous around her anyway.

"Ren..." Did he upset her with his nervousness?

"I'm going to try to finish my book. Let me know your decision soon so I know if I have to order another bed for Takashi." Ren said as he watched her drop her Tai-Chan like it burned, feeling worse because it was obvious she must be unhappy with his nervousness.

Mitsukuni reached for her hand to try to stop her so he could apologize, but she was faster than he thought. Scooping her book up from where she had thrown it, she left him alone to his thoughts.

Being alone feels even worse than normal.

Ren took her book out to the garden this time out back, sitting down and opening her book only to be met with her phone bothering her this time. Pulling it out, she couldn't be mad however. Kazimir has never been capable of making her feel alone or like she's behaving wrong.

Ryo had been riding around in the auto Rickshaw on the property when she spotted Haruhi with Kaoru, eyes widening when she watched a vase almost hit her, but instead Kaoru tackle her out of the way. That definitely wasn't part of the twins trying to win this stupid contest.

A second later, Hikaru ran over, almost in tears over his brother getting hurt. Oh no, anyone can tell where this is going.

After their usual display, Misuzu somehow got up on to the roof again, announcing the twins had won the contest.

This is going to be a long vacation.

Ryo was about to go up to check to see if anyone was injured, but the looks on the twins faces from where she was sitting in the auto rickshaw told her everything. Those little devils.

They planned everything, from the vase to the brotherly love display.

Once the twins walked away from Haruhi, Ryo kept going with her auto rickshaw, since they probably wouldn't bother her.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to go back to their cottages. Ren, after finally finishing her book like she wanted, was preparing to go to bed, when there was a soft knock on the door to their suite. "I got it. It's probably the twins." Ryo said as she ran to the door, already dressed for bed unlike her sister.

Ren rolled her eyes, hoping the twins wouldn't be bothering them tonight, but instead it was quiet at the door. "What's going on, Ryo?" Ren called from the bathroom where she was changing.

"It's for you." Ryo called back as Ren finished changing, walking out to be greeted by a yet again nervous Mitsukuni, feeling her mood sour a bit since he was still afraid of her. Why be afraid of her, of all people.

"I'm...gonna go to bed." Ryo said before slipping away, leaving Ren and Mitsukuni alone.

"I'm sorry." Mitsukuni said before Ren could even walk over to her bed.

"Why? For being afraid to be around me these days? I'm used to people being scared of me." Ren muttered as she began to walk over to her bed.

A pair of arms caught her by the waist before she could get even a few feet away. "I'm not scared of you." Mitsukuni murmured as Ren felt warm bloom in her face. "I'm just afraid of losing you." Mitsukuni whined as Ren felt his grip loosen. Before he could escape, she dragged him over to the large bed.

"There's a very slim chance of you losing me, Mitsukuni. But the more you act nervous around me, the more I'm going to believe you're afraid. So just be you." Ren reminded as she poked him on the nose for emphasis.

Mitsukuni blinked, before grinning. "Fine, then you get to deal with this." Mitsukuni warned as Ren dawned a confused look. Before she could ask, he suddenly tackled her to the bed, laughing as he began hitting her with one of the pillows.

Ryo and Haruhi groaned, in the other room trying to sleep. But the laughing 3rd years in the other room kept them up for at least an hour after the laughing began. Well, at least someone's having a good vacation so far.

* * *

**I've been looking forward to the Karuizawa episodes! I have so much planned, you guys will be begging me to update! Nice little chapter, only a little exciting. But don't worry, next chapter will definitely make up for my delayed updates.**

**Thanks as always for your patience in my updates due to my being sick. Now that I'm getting better, I'll definitely be working to catch up on my writing quick for you all! So thanks as always, now do me a little favor and scroll down and review!**


	27. The Plan

**Greetings as always! I'm sorry for a delayed post again. Apparently, my heat stroke isn't as gone as I'd thought. I really need to get my AC fixed, that or get a ton of fans. Probably doesn't held that my writing partner is a Bearded Dragon who has tons of heat lamps that makes the room about 20 degrees hotter. Anyways, sorry again, thanks for your patience, now go ahead and read and review!**

* * *

Ryo groaned as she skulked down the hallway. How she managed to get convinced in to this one, she has no idea. Why couldn't they wake themselves? She's a _guest_! Not a maid!

Ryo knocked on the twins door once, before opening it when she heard a grumble from Kaoru.

Upon opening the door, she spotted Kaoru on the floor, looking grumpy for once, and Hikaru laying on his back on the edge of the bed with blankets wrapped around his waist.

"Umm...why are you on the floor?" Ryo asked Kaoru as he tried to stretch, his back killing him.

"Because Hikaru kicked me out of the bed." Kaoru growled as Ryo walked forward, ignoring the fact that he was only in a pair of pajama shorts as she took his shoulder and pulled him to his feet, watching him cringe from the pain in his back.

"Might need to put some heat on it." Ren offered before turning her gaze to a now waking up Hikaru who was grumbling tiredly.

"It's too early to be woken up." Hikaru whined as Ryo rolled her eyes at the selfish twin.

"This coming from the boy who kicked his twin out of bed." Ryo commented as Hikaru began to walk towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"What? I didn't _mean_ to kick him out if I did." Hikaru grumbled a he rolled over to the other side of the bed so his back was to Ryo.

"Boss wants you up, get up." Ryo said as she kicked his bed to try to wake him.

"Pretty sure you shouldn't be the one waking us up." Hikaru advised tiredly from the other side of the bed as Ryo growled at the twin, wanting to go back to her breakfast, not deal with him this early.

"Well, Tamaki sent me, so that's what you get." Ryo advised before hearing a chuckle from the boy with his back turned to her.

"Remember I warned you then." Hikaru pointed out before rolling over on to his back again.

Ryo narrowed her eyes as she saw the devious look in his eyes before noticing the fact that the sheets covering his lap were tented up slightly. "You're a pervert." Ryo said simply, before watching as Hikaru threw back the covers.

The sound of an elephant and a pop followed after the sheets were thrown away, confetti shooting across the room at Ryo as she glared at Hikaru for the stunt, a little oriental elephant between his legs with the trunk pointed up.

"I did warn you." Hikaru reminded with a triumphant, yet smug, grin plastered over his face as he fell back on to his back on the bed, stretching out.

"You're a pervert." Ryo only repeated her previous statement before turning and walking away. "When you're decent, come downstairs." Ryo said before leaving their room to go back downstairs where the rest of the hosts were.

Well, all except two still sleeping short teens.

Takashi was quiet as he opened the door to the suite, poking his head in in search for his cousin. Mitsukuni should know by now to be up by at least nine, even if it's summer.

In the corner of the room was the large king bed, atop which was a pile of pillows and blankets. Well, obviously they must be sleeping still.

Takashi shook his head at the sight of more pillows having been thrown around the room, figuring the two must have been up a bit late last night. While he knew there was nothing to worry about with letting Mitsukuni sleep over here with the girls, he would have hoped they wouldn't stay up too late goofing around.

Walking over to the bed, Takashi pulled the comforter back a little, only to release it immediately, eyes wide at the sight before him. Maybe he should worry a little sometimes.

Mitsukuni whined a little bit in his sleep, disturbed slightly by the light coming over his eyes. But none the less, his grip on his sleeping partner didn't loosen.

Mitsukuni had his arms wrapped tight around Ren's waist from what Takashi could see. He must have gotten her when already asleep, since he normally only saw his cousin hug his Usa-Chan like that for bed.

But...Usa-Chan and Tai-Chan were at the end of the bed, forgotten.

Mitsukuni whined a little more as he began to wake up, nuzzling against his sleeping partner a little more. The smell of roses and citrus invaded his nose though, making him sigh and relax a little more.

Takashi sighed before going around to the other side of the bed, pulling the comforter back again to try to wake his cousin. He knew he wouldn't be happy, but if anyone else caught them sleeping like this, they'd be in for a lecture.

They should just be glad it wasn't Tamaki who found them. If that had happened, then Tamaki would be screaming for a while in anger, and then fear because Mitsukuni's grumpy when woken by anyone but himself or Ren.

After the covers were pulled back, Mitsukuni began whining like he usually does when he's getting woken a way he doesn't like. Reaching for the comforter again, only to not find it, he reluctantly opened his eyes.

Facing away from him, but still sleeping, was his sleeping angel. That was the only way he knew how to describe her when she slept. She looked so cute, so relaxed. So innocent. Just like an angel.

Mitsukuni wanted to keep just watching her, but the cool breeze against his skin reminded him the comforters somehow got pulled away. Looking up, he was greeted by his cousin.

His cheeks immediately turned crimson, since no one has yet to see him sleep like this with Ren. It wasn't very appropriate, but it was comfortable. When he got to hold her, he felt happier than ever. Then when she was away, he felt like something was missing and the distance suffocating.

Takashi wasn't giving away how he felt about the sight to him by the look he held. But even if Takashi wanted them to separate, he couldn't let go without waking Ren.

"It's time to get up." Takashi said simply, walking over to the window and throwing open the curtains to let the morning sun wake his cousin more, showing no reaction when Mitsukuni whined and turned away.

"I...can't." Mitsukuni muttered quietly, trying not to wake Ren since he knew she was a light sleeper when it came to noise. As if on cue, Ren whined gently in her sleep, shifting against him as he tensed, hoping that she didn't get woken up by him or his cousin.

"You two aren't supposed to be sleeping together like that." Takashi reminded his cousin who knew well enough about how taboo this was. It was one thing to share a couch with her during naps, but sleeping in bed holding her was definitely out of line.

Even if his cousin had a crush on the Russian girl. He may not be willing to tell her, but it's obvious by the way he looks at her. Takashi has never seen him look at any other girl the same way he looks at Ren Nikolai.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Mitsukuni grumbled, about to turn to face his cousin, when Ren whined again, stretching in his grip as he froze, waiting for those silver eyes to send a grumpy look his way for being woken up a way she didn't like.

"You're cuddling." Takashi said simply, unafraid of the fact that the Russian who wasn't a cheery riser was waking up.

"We were sleeping comfortably." Mitsukuni jumped backwards upon Ren's voice entering the conversation between himself and Takashi. "Nothing wrong with that. Not like we're wanting to sleep _together_ like Hikaru was teasing Haruhi and Ryo about last night." Ryo advised as she rolled over to face Takashi, snuggling back against Mitsukuni as he turned a bright red at how she so willingly did that in front of his cousin.

Takashi frowned upon watching Ren snuggle back against his cousin. "You're just friends." Takashi reminded the two as a silver eye locked on him, finally beginning to look grumpy over the rude awakening.

"Nothing wrong with two friends snuggling. Besides, we sleep better together. It's not like we're going to do anything appropriate. Mitsukuni doesn't even know _how_ to do anything inappropriate, after all." Ren reminded, before pulling away from the slightly taller boy beside her and stretching with a yawn.

Takashi only continued to frown disapprovingly at the two before deciding that this conversation would continue later, but alone with Mitsukuni. "Everyone's waiting for you both downstairs." Takashi said simply before leaving the two to themselves, the door clicking quietly behind him as the two were left in silence.

Mitsukuni shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable now thanks to his cousin. He felt comfortable being close to Ren and helping her relax when away from home. But then Takashi has to come in and ruin it by reminding him that they're only friends, and friends of the opposite gender aren't supposed to share a bed and snuggle while sleeping.

"Don't worry about it." Ren's sweet sleep laced voice drifted to his ears like a melody on a morning breeze as his own mahogany eyes drifted to Ren to see she was looking his way from where she lay stretched out on the other side of the bed. "You think too much on this, it'll leave you stressed out. Don't worry about it." Ren repeated, her voice alone making him relax a bit more.

You know, if Takashi has a problem with them acting this way together, fine. So what. He's happier when he's close to Ren, and that's more important.

Mitsukuni smiled tiredly at Ren before laying back down, giggling playfully as he took one of her arms and pulled her over, using his free hand to grab a pillow and smack her with it. Pillow fight round two!

Takashi may not agree with their relaxed relationship, but he's happy. So long as Ren has no problems, he's happy.

But...maybe he'd be happier if he told her how he really felt?

"Nice of you two to finally get out of bed." Ryo commented as the two shorter 3rd years came down the stairs to see the rest of the hosts down eating breakfast already.

"It's summer. No need to get up any earlier." Ren advised as she sat down at her sister's table, Mitsukuni about to sit with her before Takashi suddenly stopped him and began to lead him off.

What was that about?

"Haruhi has a visitor." Ryo advised, nodding her head towards a table a ways away from them.

Ren looked over to see Haruhi sitting alone at a table with a boy. "Oh, I remember him. He was another one of her friends in middle school." Ren advised as she recognized the face on the boy, or more so the way he couldn't keep his eyes off Haruhi.

Only one boy from Middle School could look at her that way and not be fawning over her confessing his love. Arai.

Has it really been that long since Haruhi and Ryo were in Middle School and she had to keep coming over there and picking them up only to find Haruhi being fawned over?

"They've had zero contact since graduation, so in my opinion, they're not friends. Just former classmates." Hikaru commented from where he sat with Hikaru nearby on a bar stool, looking more annoyed than usual.

Ren and Ryo exchanged a confused look in response to his odd behavior before turning their attention back to Haruhi and Arai.

"You two always did have boys focusing on you. Just Arai was the only one who didn't try to profess." Ren reminded her sister who obviously didn't remember who the boy was.

"Oh, that Arai." Ryo finally remembered as Ren shook her head at her sister's ability to forget someone so easily.

"Hey Haruhi, shouldn't you be working?" The two girls looked up again upon Hikaru yelling over to the girl talking with her old classmate. "You shouldn't be slacking off!" Hikaru reminded Haruhi rudely as a tick mark appeared over Ryo's forehead at his rude behavior.

"Misuzu said she could take a break." Ryo defended her friend quickly as Haruhi said the same on cue. What was with him today? When he wasn't being rude to her or Kaoru, now he's being rude to Haruhi when she's trying to catch up with old friends?

"I didn't ask you." Hikaru growled her way, but his gaze wasn't on her. It stayed on Haruhi.

Ren's hand on her sister's wrist was what stopped her from getting up to kick the stool out from under the rude teen nearby. "It's not worth it." Ren reminded her sister, before watching Ryo sit back down with a huff.

"Please remind me why we put up with him?" Ryo asked her sister as she put her back to the rude twin, unaware of Kaoru looking between her and her brother for a moment.

"You mean why _you_ put up with him." Ren corrected with a knowing smile, since she knew that, even if she was unwilling to admit to it, she was still closer to the twins than any of the other boys.

Probably because the three of them are so alike.

"What's with him?" Hikaru's voice piped in once more. "He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest." Hikaru grumbled, looking down at the bar in front of him instead of at the two at a nearby table.

"You're being unusually critical." Kyoya commented from where he was sitting with Honey and Mori-senpai.

"I'm just saying, it's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi." Hikaru announced his words, drawing the attention of Haruhi and Arai this time with his words. "It's sickening to watch him try to flirt. " Hikaru spat as Arai looked away, and Haruhi stood up abruptly.

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you? Quit acting like such a jerk!" Haruhi snapped at him before Arai quickly brushed it off like it was nothing to try to calm Haruhi.

"It's alright, it's no big deal. He's right, I did have a thing for you once." Arai revealed, earning shocked expressions from most of the hosts, including Haruhi herself. "But who cares, you already turned me down, right?" Arai continued as the shocked expressions stuck more at that revelation.

Arai began to tell the tale as Ryo sat back with Ren, aware already of the story. While she may not have been physically in the conversation, she had been nearby. She remembered seeing the way Arai was talking to Haruhi, and how Haruhi was so blind she didn't realize that when he asked her to "go with him" he really was asking her to date him.

Poor thing, doesn't really understand greater relationships like dating.

This continued for a while where all the hosts, excluding the twins, sat and talked with Arai.

Unfortunately, though, Hikaru wasn't quiet done yet speaking his mind.

"Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around talking about someone's past? I don't see the appeal." Hikaru spat, a sharp glare cast their way, more specifically at Arai. "Besides, doesn't that guy realize Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" Hikaru continued on with his venomous rant as Haruhi stood up abruptly, stalking towards Hikaru. "She's got plenty of friends. So she doesn't need you around, get it?"

A loud smack sounded seconds later, effectively silencing Hikaru finally as Ren and Ryo jumped up quickly to stop Haruhi.

"That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru!" Haruhi snapped at the boy now staring down at the ground in shock. "I'm not going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore, you got that?" Haruhi demanded an answer as Ren quickly tried to pull her away.

Hikaru sunk his head lower. "But why? Why should anyone else even matter to you?" Hikaru questioned, anger gone from his voice for the moment as he kept his gaze away, Haruhi dawning a confused look as well as the two other girls trying to pull her away from the scene.

Suddenly, Hikaru stood up, Ryo putting her arm in front of Haruhi quickly to protect her since there was no way to tell where this was going.

"I thought WE were your friends! Are we, or aren't we?!" Hikaru demanded angrily, cheeks flushed red in a mix of frustration and embarrassment as Haruhi only continued looking at him in confusion.

With a groan, Hikaru looked back down before shoving forward to get away from the girl of his frustration, trying to run only for a hand to catch his wrist. "Let go of me, you clingy little brat." Hikaru snarled as he shoved her off roughly before taking off running, leaving the rest of the hosts to watch as he fled, Kaoru running after him.

Ryo looked down at her hand that had been torn from his wrist before back up, frowning slightly. Clingy brat? Wasn't she supposed to be his friend too? She had tried to stop him to help him, and instead he shoved her off so rough she could have hit a table had Ren not been behind her.

Ryo growled to herself before turning and walking off silently, wanting nothing more to do with any of what was going on. It's only morning, but already she wanted the day over.

"Ryo, wait!" Ren called after her but she just hurried her step, leaving her sister behind.

Ryo found a nice spot outside of the fence of the pension and sat in silence in the tall grass, enjoying the feeling of being alone. Was there really anything wrong with it? For years it was just her and Ren against the world. Everything was so much easier back then.

What did she need people like Hikaru for? She's just some clingy brat to him, some toy? Seems like he's more interested in Haruhi than her.

Then again, hasn't that always been the way since she first met Haruhi?

Ren sighed as she finished running around the pension property for the fourth time already, stopping just to catch her breath and look around. Ryo was nowhere to be seen.

"Ren, you can't keep running like that." Ren ignored the warning by Mitsukuni as she tried to think of where Ryo could have gone off the property. She knew she wasn't supposed to go off alone without telling her where she would be. "Ren..." Ren glanced down upon feeling someone grasp her hand.

"Mitsukuni, she's my sister." Ren reminded the slightly taller boy as she glanced up at his worry laced mahogany eyes.

"I know. But you're exhausting yourself. She'll come back when she's ready, don't worry." Mitsukuni assured as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling at her in his sweetest way possibly to try to put her at ease.

Unfortunately, it didn't really work. Ren just looked away worriedly as if his words meant nothing.

Sighing, Mitsukuni released her hand to rub his neck. This day just hasn't been in any of their favors since the moment they woke up really. "Ren, it might help if we get a higher point of view. Doesn't the pension have a roof access?" Mitsukuni offered, since Ryo couldn't have gone far.

That caught Ren's attention finally, Mitsukuni yelping as she took off running back inside as he quickly ran after her. Since when did she get so fast? He doesn't remember her being this fast before!

Finally, he caught up to Ren up on the roof, huffing and puffing for breath himself while she was scanning the property from near the edge of the roof.

Walking over to her, he finally spotted the other ash blonde just beyond the fence in a field of tall grass, alone. "See, she's fine." Mitsukuni pointed her out, able to see the way Ren relaxed at spotting her sister. "She can take care of herself, Ren." Mitsukuni reminded Ren, since Ryo was fifteen. And she managed to handle herself against the twins every day. That takes some strength, since she was almost always their target for pranks.

"You didn't see the way she looked after Hikaru shoved her off." Ren reminded Mitsukuni instead of taking his reminder that Ryo was strong enough to handle herself. "I know she just wanted to help, since she's close to both Hikaru and Kaoru, but when he shoved her away like that I think she kind of figured that he's not as much her friend as she thinks." Ren explained, Mitsukuni beginning to realize it wasn't Ryo's safety that had Ren worried, but how she was feeling right now.

"We're all her friends. Especially Hikaru. He's just...not himself today." Mitsukuni explained, unsure himself really why Hikaru would act that way. He's never acted that way before to any of them. And then Arai showed up and started talking with Haruhi.

"I don't want him near her until he realizes what he's done." Ren stated, voice firm with her decision as Mitsukuni chuckled slightly, earning a firm glare as he quickly held his hands up in defense.

"I'm not laughing at you, just...I don't know if she'll agree to that. You see the way the twins are with Ryo." Mitsukuni reminded Ren, before his ears caught the sounds of Kaoru calling to them from within the pension.

"Let's go see what he wants." Ren said as she turned away from watching her sister in the tall grass, heading for the door.

Mitsukuni hesitated for a second. Looking between both sisters in though, he focused back on Ren. He'd never do anything like that to hurt or upset Ren. But maybe...Hikaru wasn't exactly in the right state today because he was jealous of the attention Haruhi was getting. Maybe he cared more about Haruhi than any of them thought.

He sure knows he can get jealous when he sees Ren talking or spending time with Kazimir. Just the thought makes his blood boil.

Deciding this could be thought on later, Mitsukuni hurried his step to follow Ren to find out what Kaoru wanted with them.

Ryo came back to the Pension an hour later, going straight up to the suite to be met with Ren, Mitsukuni and Kaoru sitting in the main room talking. "Well why do we have to do it?" Ren demanded as Ryo opened the door, stopping talking upon seeing her.

"Whatever you three are talking about, I don't care. Keep talking." Ryo said, not even giving them a second glance as she walked past to the next room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"That's why." Kaoru reminded Ren upon Ryo leaving, since he knew Ryo was upset over what happened. No matter how close she was with him, she was still closer to his idiot brother. That's why it hurt her more when he shoved her off and called her clingy. He knew he had to be rational, but that didn't mean he didn't want to hit Hikaru for being so mean to her. Especially after how long it took him to get Ryo to trust him.

"But sending us off together on a fake date to watch them? It would be more conceivable if it were you and Ryo, not Mitsukuni and I." Ren reminded Kaoru, since no matter how they dress her and Mitsukuni up, it still wouldn't be convincing. They were good together, but on a date? They've never even considered that option.

"Ryo's too upset right now, Ren. It has to be you two. Besides, it is more convincing than you think. After all, you both already take naps together and share a lot of sweets. Just think of it like an outing, and they'll believe it. If they see you." Kaoru tried to explain as best he could. He needed someone to watch his brother and Haruhi tomorrow more closely than he could.

Ryo was without a doubt not going to agree to help him, so the only other option would be to send Ren and Mitsukuni. Besides, it's not like they wouldn't enjoy themselves. All they have to do is act like they're on a date if Hikaru and Haruhi see them, otherwise they could just go back to whatever they want to do.

Mitsukuni had been silent for most of the conversation in thought, cheeks a light pink over how Kaoru wanted to send him off on a fake date with the girl he had a crush on. It's not like he's that obvious about his feelings. Sure, Takashi knows, but Takashi always seems to know everything about him.

But...a date with Ren? Sure, he's thought about going out with her many times. But a fake date so they could spy o Hikaru and Haruhi? Well, that would be more like a tease to him since he's too afraid to tell Ren how he really feels.

"Fine." Mitsukuni snapped his eyes to Ren upon hearing her agree to Kaoru's pleas, jaw dropped open slightly. Did she just...agree to going off on a fake date with him? Even if it's not real, the way his hearts pounding sure is real. "But, you owe us both for this." Ren reminded a now very excited Kaoru who was grinning at her.

"Of course, just be ready when I wake you both up tomorrow. I'm going to tell Hikaru that I'm too sick to go out, so I'll want you both to follow him to when he meets with Haruhi." Kaoru explained excitedly as Mitsukuni continued looking between them both in shock before finally Kaoru left, leaving him alone with Ren.

"You alright?" Ren's voice broke him out of his shock finally as he caught those examining silver eyes focused on him. "You don't want to do this, do you?" Ren asked after a second of silence as he let go of his Usa-Chan that he realized he had been basically squeezing tight to his chest.

"No, it's not that." Mitsukuni assured her, not wanting to make her feel like he wasn't in to this plan. If only she knew, he was quietly giddy about it. Just not the fact that it was fake. He wanted to take her out on a real date, let her know how he really feels. What Kaoru was planning for them, while probably going to be fun, was just a tease to him. "I just...do you really want to do this?" Mitsukuni asked carefully, since he knew if she said no it was going to hurt none the less even if the supposed spy date was fake.

There was a moment of silence, figuring her answer just by the silence, before she finally spoke. "It's not that I don't want to." Ren reasoned, shrugging slightly with her words. "It's just...we're not dating. It's not like we're going to be believable." Ren explained as Mitsukuni looked away from her silently.

Well, he'd be capable of making it believable, since he really wants to be with her as her boyfriend at times more than just her best friend. But, he knew she wasn't interested in him that same way. Besides, Takashi went on earlier after he got downstairs about how he wasn't supposed to be getting closer to Ren until telling her. Wasn't this kind of breaking that rule? No matter how much he cares about her, she doesn't feel the same, and he can't tell her.

"Mitsukuni?" Ren called to him as he was looking away in though, shoving his negative thoughts away as he turned back to her.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's completely up to you." Mitsukuni assured Ren as he stood up from the bed he had just shared with her the previous night. He felt so close to her last night and this morning, but now he feels farther away again.

Ren blinked, unable to read him for once. She couldn't tell what it was that was upsetting her friend this time, as his body language and facial features were a mix of emotion. Was he upset because of Kaoru asking them to go fake a date to spy, or was he upset because she didn't think this was a good idea? When he stood up, she stood up quickly to try to stop him.

"Mitsukuni, what's wrong?" Ren asked quietly, not liking when something was wrong and she couldn't tell what just by looking at him. She cared more about his feelings on this than her own. She'd agreed mainly to this plan because, while it was fake, she genuinely enjoyed spending time with Mitsukuni. She didn't understand why at times, but being closer to him and being able to trust him made her happier than being alone.

"It's nothing. I'm just letting you choose on this one. I'm going to go get some cake with Takashi." Mitsukuni advised before trying to leave, but Ren's hand caught his own, causing his heart to beat faster and cheeks turn a light red since she was getting close to him again. Why couldn't he be allowed to be close to her? He cared about Ren, he was her best friend, why does Takashi have to have such a problem with it?

"Mitsukuni, I know you better. Please, just answer my question honestly." Ren asked softly, her voice like a sirens song that would undoubtedly lead him to his demise or hopefully rise. Either way, when she talked like this to him, where her tough mask was down and her sweet caring side unveiled, he couldn't just walk away.

"What's wrong with the idea of a fake date with me?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, not meaning to sound like a child but the pout forced it's way out. He really just wanted to take Ren out on a real date, but Kaoru had to make a mockery of his affection for Ren by asking them to do this.

Ren blinked in shock for a second, before pulling him back to sit beside her on the bed. "There's nothing wrong with it. I have no problem with it Mitsukuni." Ren assured gently as Mitsukuni kept his gaze off of her like a pouting child, his bottom lip even stuck out a bit in his frustration. "I just don't agree with Kaoru asking us to use this to spy on our friends. I wouldn't mind going out with you and spending some time together, honestly. It's more fun than being around this chaos all the time." Ren reminded honestly as Mitsukuni's pout slowly disappeared at her words.

"Ren..." Mitsukuni cut short with a grunt of frustration, wanting to tell her how he felt but he knew he couldn't. "Well, we already agreed I guess. Let's just try to have fun tomorrow even if we're going to be following Hikaru and Haruhi around on _their_ date." Mitsukuni muttered, wishing that that could be him and Ren instead.

Maybe if things go well tomorrow, he'll finally be able to get enough courage to ask her out on a real date anyways. He'd love to just go with her to fun and play around, or even just go to the beach to watch the sun set.

"How's about this. We follow them around for a while, then we'll go get some lunch together. Sound good?" Ren offered, since she knew Mitsukuni well enough to know if they threw in some things for themselves, he'd be just happy tomorrow.

A small giggle let her know she hit the nail on the head. Well, tomorrow would definitely be interesting to say the least.

Ryo frowned upon hearing silence take over the other room. Hikaru...and Haruhi...had a date tomorrow? He was taking _her_ friend on a date?

Her hand smacked against her bed in a mix of hurt and anger. He doesn't really need his _toy_ anymore then, does he? He's got Haruhi. No wonder he thinks she's some clingy brat. He found someone else to keep his life interesting. Fine, who needs Hikaru Hitachiin anyways.

* * *

**Well, well, well, quiet the interesting chapter. Not very exciting, I know, but it's definitely building up to something big! Like the fact that Hikaru and Haruhi are going to be off on a date tomorrow for instance, and Ren and Mitsukuni tagging along on their own fake date to spy. Next chapter is definitely going to be interesting, to say the least. As I said in the chapter right there too actually! Oh, and we even see a little bit more jealousy than usual here, and not just from Hikaru!**

**Well, I sure hope you're as excited for the next chapter then as I am!**

**Anyways, again I'd like to apologize for the delayed chapter. I really wanted to post yesterday, but recently I've either been suffering from the heat or I was babysitting the other day too. Not the best idea to have a computer around a 3 and 1 year old. But as always, thanks for your patience in waiting for me to update. I promise, next chapter WILL make up for it!**

**So, now all you have to do is scroll down and write me a review while I get back to work. Thanks as always!**


	28. The Date: Part 1

**Greetings as always my loyal readers! First off, thanks as always for your patience and the many reviews! Now, I'm excited to see how you all will react to this next chapter, so get on ahead and read! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

* * *

Mitsukuni tried not to gape in awe at Ren when she finally met up with him where Kaoru asked them to meet. What was she wearing? Since when did she get so cute! Well, gorgeous would probably fit this better.

Mitsukuni has never seen her wear something girly before, but dear god she looked spectacular, like a princess.

"Stop staring, I didn't want to wear this." Ren whined as she fidgeted in the outfit the Hitachiin maids had forced her to wear. So help her, Kaoru was going to pay when she got back to the pension. She didn't like feeling so...exposed to the world.

Ren was wearing a red and white sundress, much to her dismay over the situation. Her hair had even been done back in to a bun with a rose stuck in the bun, and even after trying to fight and bite the maids, they managed to get make up on her.

Mitsukuni still couldn't stop staring. She was absolutely stunning, no matter how much she hated her attire.

"You look...amazing." Mitsukuni murmured, unable to think of any other way to describe her that wouldn't give away how he really felt. His heart was pounding in his chest, he felt much more nervous than he originally thought he would feel about this plan.

If he hadn't been in his own thoughts, he probably would have seen the pink stain to Ren's cheeks before she turned away with a huff, wanting out of the outfit. "There they are." Ren pointed out to Mitsukuni as she spotted Haruhi and Hikaru down at the other end of the street.

Mitsukuni sputtered for a second, wanting to keep talking about her but she wanted to focus on this task that Kaoru had forced them in to.

Well, he would definitely enjoy getting to escort her around. Especially with how gorgeous she looked in that sundress.

"Let's get this over with, I guess. Remember, we're supposed to have lunch later too." Mitsukuni reminded, looking forward to being completely alone with her where they weren't having to supervise Haruhi and Hikaru's first date.

Come to think of it...this would kind of be his first too, albeit fake. Was it Ren's though?

His thoughts were dragged away from that when Ren turned her back to him to begin following after the younger teens, leaving him to trail after her while gawking at the outfit still.

Ryo frowned as she silently followed from a distance, absolutely no one aware that she too was following along. It wasn't just to keep her eye on her friend, but her sister as well. There's nothing wrong with keeping an eye on family, and Haruhi's as much family as Ren.

So her following them from a distance was not as wrong as it may seem.

No matter how much she couldn't stand looking at Hikaru right now.

"Ice cream. I can't pass this one up." Ren said as they watched the two younger teens get ice cream, sneaking over when their backs were turned and getting some for herself and Mitsukuni before returning.

"Even when wearing a dress, you're still sneakier than anyone else." Mitsukuni commented with a chuckle as Ren handed him a cone of chocolate ice cream, her own the same as she licked it quickly.

"I know how to get around in a dress. Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I can't still move around the same." Ren reminded Mitsukuni with a smile over her ice cream.

"Well you're just a girl of many talents, aren't you?" Mitsukuni asked mockingly, laughing when Ren stuck her tongue out at him before getting a devious idea, even for him.

Ren was about to take a bite of her ice cream, when suddenly she was bopped on the nose with the cold substance, looking up at Mitsukuni who was trying not to burst out laughing considering how close they were to the two younger teens. "Really, we're going to play this game?" Ren asked as she looked down her nose at the ice cream before back up at him.

Mitsukuni didn't get a chance to respond before she bopped him on the nose with her cone as well, smirking victoriously at him before they both began laughing.

Kaoru paled as he realized that the pair that was supposed to be watching from close by wasn't even paying attention, more so goofing off loud enough to draw attention. He hadn't planned for them to goof around, he thought they would be serious.

Thinking quickly, Kaoru quickly sent a text to Mitsukuni to warn them that Hikaru and Haruhi were still nearby and probably could hear them.

Mitsukuni was about to bop Ren with ice cream again when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out to find a message from Kaoru. "_You two are supposed to be following secretly. You're making too much noise!_" Mitsukuni looked around confused for any sign of Kaoru, before back at Ren.

"What's up?" Ren asked as she continued licking her ice cream.

Mitsukuni was about to tell her that Kaoru was lurking when his phone vibrated again. "_They see you, do something to make them think you're out together!_" Mitsukuni tried not to look towards the other two teens upon reading the text before he was bopped again.

"Gotta keep your guard up." Ren teased as she grinned childishly at him, forcing a smile on his face.

"You still have ice cream on your nose." Mitsukuni pointed out with a smile at the chocolate substance on the bridge of her nose, cheeks turning a light red as he came up with an idea to throw the younger teens off their train.

"Well, I don't have a napkin." Ren reminded him as she continued licking her ice cream like it didn't bother her at all.

"Here, then." Mitsukuni leaned forward, cautiously, gently moving his hand up to cup her chin and have her look up at him, feeling a little more nervous since he knew he was growing but now he was taller than his crush.

Ren's eyes flickered with confusion as she looked up at him before he leaned in and flicked his tongue out gently, lapping up the ice cream on her skin before pressing a gentle kiss to her skin once it was gone, having to fight to keep himself from wanting to kiss her.

Ice cream never tasted sweeter than off her skin.

Ren's cheeks blossomed a deep red as he felt his breathing hitch in his throat, knowing his own face must match hers since he never in his dreams had thought he would have the courage to do something like that. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could hear it, and the warm feeling that entered his body at pressing his lips to her skin wouldn't go away. It was like she was the spark that could light his fire, and he _really_ wanted to do that again.

"W-why would you..." Ren trailed off, eyes flickering away from him for a second before back up to meet his own before they heard two familiar voices.

"Is that Honey-senpai and Ren?" Hikaru's question drifted to them from where they were standing.

Ren had not been expecting such a bold move from Mitsukuni, of all people. She really had thought, when he got closer, that he was just going to bop more ice cream on her. But then he moved his face closer to hers.

The tip of his tongue slid across the bridge of her nose and removed the chocolate ice cream tentatively, before he pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose that seconds later turned dark red with the rest of her face.

When did he become so bold as to invade her space and even kiss her nose? It wasn't even like she was mad about it, more so as confused herself as to why, when he did it, this warm feeling entered her chest, and she felt like she didn't want him to stop.

She'd never felt nervous around Mitsukuni before, but looking up at him to see his face a matching dark red to hers and obviously nervous, her tongue felt tied and she couldn't find words to speak.

"W-why would you..." She still couldn't find the words to speak as she looked away for a second before back up at her best friend that just kissed her nose after licking off the ice cream.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard another pair of familiar voices.

"Is that Honey-senpai and Ren?" That was Hikaru. They spotted them. Was that why Mitsukuni did that, to throw the two off their trail?

"Come on, let's go before they try to question us." Mitsukuni muttered quietly, reaching down and taking her hand to lead her back out of view of the two that were supposed to be on a date.

Why wouldn't he be the one on a date with Ren? Especially after doing that?

"So...that's why you did that? To make them think we're out together and not following them?" Ren reasoned once they were safely out of range of the other two younger hosts.

"Kaoru was texting me telling me to throw them off our trail. I couldn't think of anything else." Mitsukuni explained, pulling out his phone to show her proof.

Ren's eyes flickered with mixed emotion for a second before turning away from him. Had he been wrong to do that? She didn't want him to do that, obviously. He overstepped his boundaries. But...that wasn't an angry look in her eyes.

Almost...sadness?

"I'm sorry." Mitsukuni muttered gently, turning away from Ren since he knew he messed up. He should have just continued with the ice cream bit, not that. That was out of line. "That was out of line, I'm sorry if I upset you." Mitsukuni muttered sadly as he kept his gaze off of her, wishing that he had his Usa-Chan to hug to him since he felt so bad now that he knew he upset Ren.

"I'm not upset." Ren murmured as he looked back at her to see she was looking away from him as well, throwing her half finished ice cream cone in a nearby trash can. "I just...would have liked to know what you were planning beforehand." Ren explained before he watched her turn her gaze back towards the two talking teens further down the street.

It was true, she wasn't upset so much as disappointed by how he reacted to the situation. It was like he regretted it from the moment they were out of range of the two he was putting a show on for.

Well, that was his job. He was a host. He was supposed to make every girl feel special and cared for, even if he didn't really feel that way.

Why does she care though? He's her friend, she shouldn't be expecting him to treat her like she's special to him. She's just a friend, nothing more.

But...why does it hurt deep down knowing that?

"We need to get back to watching them before Kaoru flips out on us." Ren reminded before following after the two younger teens that were now beginning to walk away.

Mitsukuni sighed as he watched the mask go back up. She was shutting her thoughts and feelings away from him once more. He was supposed to help her realize how he felt today, but instead he's just taken one big leap backwards.

Some date. Oh wait, it's fake.

Ryo had already been a little more on edge upon watching Hikaru and Haruhi about to share ice cream, only for a badly disguised Tamaki-senpai give them another cone. But her temper finally sparked fully upon seeing Honey-senpai kiss her sister on the nose.

That really wasn't the part that upset her though. Forgetting about Haruhi and Hikaru for a bit, she followed after them when they retreated. Her sister wasn't one for feelings for anyone else, but that look in her eyes was a very rare one. She was disappointed by how Honey-senpai put on a show for the other two by using her like that.

If it weren't for the fact that she was hiding, she would have slapped him for his idiotic actions herself. She was expecting Ren to do it after he did, but Ren's too attached by now.

And that's what scares her about this.

It was one thing for her to be best friends with Honey-senpai, but she wasn't stupid. She saw the way there relationship was slowly changing over time. They were around one another a lot, even took naps together and in the case of two nights ago shared a bed together for the night.

Ren was getting closer and closer to this boy, and it wasn't good at all. Because she knew that their parents had plans for their marriage in the past, so if they found out Ren was getting attached to Honey-senpai, they might try to bring that idea back to life.

She didn't want her older sister to get hurt again.

Ryo silently followed after the four teens once more when they continued on.

Unknown to her, however, she had been spotted, no matter how hard she worked to keep hidden.

Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he watched Ryo following after the four other hosts, surprised to see her. She had kept away since yesterday, but now she was spying just like the rest of them.

He has to wonder what's going on with her that she would secretly follow along, especially considering Hikaru had never apologized for how he shoved her and insulted her yesterday.

Ren and Mitsukuni had still been following Hikaru and Haruhi around when suddenly Mitsukuni tugged her aside and away from the shopping younger teens. "What are you doing?" Ren asked as he pulled her out of the shop that Hikaru and Haruhi were shopping inside of.

"They're getting along fine, it's time for us to focus on something for you." Mitsukuni advised as he continued to pull her along, ignoring the fact that she was trying to get out of his grip.

"We were asked to watch them." Ren reminded Mitsukuni as he continued pulling her along until he finally came to a stop at a busy restaurant, letting go of her finally.

"They're just fine on their own. We can sneak away for a little while. Besides, I figured you'd enjoy this." Mitsukuni said with a small smile as he motioned towards the busy place, pulling out a flier he had been given earlier and handing it to her.

Ren raised an eyebrow at him before reading the flier quickly to find it was one of those restaurants that played lots of music and encouraged dancing. He...planned this for her?

"I know I screwed up earlier, and I'm really sorry. I want to make it up to you." Mitsukuni said honestly, looking much older to her than usual with how serious he looked. He actually looked his age instead of like a sweets loving child.

Her cheeks bloomed red with his actions once more before heading inside, Mitsukuni following behind her.

Ryo had barely taken her eyes off of the four teens when Honey-senpai and Ren vanished from the scene, leaving her to wonder if she should keep her eye on Haruhi or go look for her sister.

After some thought, she finally decided that it would probably be best to go look for her sister.

Besides, Hikaru couldn't do worse to Haruhi than he seemed to find hilarious to do to her.

Ren watched as some of the local teens danced together, looking to be having a merry old time together. This place was nice and all, but she didn't like just being stuck sitting on the side. It was so boring. Looking back at Mitsukuni, he was still scarfing down his food that he had ordered.

Sighing, Ren looked back at the teens as they continued on to the music being played over the speakers.

Mitsukuni looked up from his food upon hearing a sigh come from Ren, noticing finally the way she was watching the other teens. She looked like she really wanted to go join them. Why would she hold back? She loved to dance, right?

"Why don't you go join them?" Mitsukuni asked after swallowing his mouth full of noodles, realizing that Ren hadn't really eaten her own food. It looked more like she had just been poking and pushing it around her plate.

"No thanks." Ren murmured from her seat as Mitsukuni tried to figure out what was wrong. She looked...lonely even. But why would she feel lonely?

Mitsukuni glanced over at the crowd of people dancing to see most of the people dancing were local teens about their age. Most of them were paired up. They were having the time of their lives from the look of it.

Was that why she's upset? Did she feel lonely because she had no one to dance with, or at least thought she didn't? Or...was it because there was a bunch of couples dancing together.

Mitsukuni pushed his plate away and stood up, walking around to stand in front of Ren as he held his hand out to her.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked, still not sounding very happy. She hadn't really been happy though since he screwed up at the ice cream stand earlier.

"Renata Nikolai, would you like to dance?" Mitsukuni asked politely, still holding his hand out to her even when she dawned an annoyed expression over him using her full name.

"You don't have to treat me like one of your guests anymore, Mitsukuni. We're not required to pretend now that we're away from Haruhi and Hikaru." Ren reminded as she stayed still, not taking the hand he was offering to her.

Mitsukuni frowned at Ren's words as he rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't held out towards her. He wasn't treating her like she was one of his guests. Far from it. Those other girls might think that he holds some special feeling for them, but Ren's his only princess.

"Ren, I'm not trying to treat you like one of my guests. In my opinion, I hold you higher than I do them. They're nothing compared to you." Mitsukuni said honestly as he pulled chair up to face her, unafraid to be honest with her this time. He could care less if he gave away how he felt and she didn't reciprocate it right now, he just doesn't want her to believe that she's just another girl he has to fawn over because he was asked to.

"I don't pretend to be anything or feel anything, Ren. I'm not asking you to dance right now because we're supposed to be on some stupid fake date. I'm asking you because this is our time when I just want to see you smile, not look lonely. I can't stand to see you upset." Mitsukuni muttered as he rubbed his neck nervously again, looking down at the ground.

Ren watched the way Mitsukuni behaved as he spoke, knowing just from his body language that his words were sincere. It also showed her though that he was just as unhappy as her right now, but for a different reason. She was unhappy because she didn't like going around faking things with him, but he was unhappy because she was. Sighing, Ren reached forward and pulled the hand that was rubbing his neck away. "It's just couples dancing right now." Ren reminded him as she motioned to the pairs of younger teens dancing.

"So long as I get to dance with you, I won't be bothered by it." Mitsukuni said honestly as mahogany met silver, both teens turning a light pink before standing up, Mitsukuni leading her off to dance for once instead of letting her lead like she always did in dance class.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, you're not as in to dancing as I am." Ren reminded the slightly taller boy with a small teasing smile up at him as he chuckled, taking her other hand with his own so he held both of her hands in his own.

"I know what I'm doing after taking this class with you for a semester." Mitsukuni advised as a new song began, paling slightly since it was a slow song made for couples. Well crap.

"We never danced a slow song in class, though." Ren reminded him once more as he changed the position quickly so he was holding her right hand at shoulder level, the other on her hip as she giggled gently in front of him, resting her other hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you know more than I thought." Ren mused as he began to lead her.

"I've learned a lot just from watching you dance." Mitsukuni revealed with a small smile, surprised by how comfortable he felt being with Ren like this. He knew this wasn't a real date, but he sure wished it was.

"Well, you do watch a lot instead of perform. So, impress me." Ren offered with a smile, a challenging look in her eyes as Mitsukuni returned the smile a little more gently.

"You know I'll be able to impress you." Mitsukuni assured with a confident glint in his own eyes as he continued to lead Ren slowly to the beat of the music. "I always seem to in some way." Mitsukuni reminded with a grin since he knew he had impressed her a lot in the months they've known each other.

"Not with dancing, two left feet." Ren teased, since he had to be the clumsiest in the class.

"Then just give me your hand, and I'll show you that it can be just as fun dancing with me as it is when you laugh at me in class." Mitsukuni assured as he held her hand a little tighter in his own, smiling cockily at her as she giggled at him.

As the song continued, Mitsukuni kept up better than Ren had thought he'd be able to. It was almost like he'd been practicing outside of class. He looked nervous at the beginning, but now he was confident and happy as they moved with the music, her hand in his.

The song sped up a bit, and she was pulled a bit closer to the boy who she had previously believed was incapable of dancing with her. She had originally disliked watching all these couples together, but this was fun. Just letting the music lead them as Mitsukuni held her hand in his.

When had she begun to enjoy his company this much? She knew she enjoyed spending time with him, since he was her best friend. But right now, well more like since the ice cream stand, she's kind of been looking at him in a different light. Like he wasn't the childish, sweets loving boy she met months ago.

He was a man. He was capable of keeping up with her to dance together. He was being kind all day, and even looked genuinely sad earlier with the whole ice cream fiasco. He even broke their agreement to Kaoru and brought her somewhere that he thought she'd have more fun at. He'd been gentlemanly all day without even asking for one thank you as she was left to wonder about him.

But...she was still left with confusing feelings about him even as she looked up at him while they danced.

Mitsukuni let go of her waist and spun her quickly, still grinning cockily over his own skills before quickly reaching for her, only to flush bright red as she was left to face away from him, his arm having had to wrap around her waist to stop her since she spun a lot faster than he thought she would. His other hand was still holding her own up at shoulder level as she turned to look back at him.

Both teens cheeks were a light red as their eyes locked, both aware of their position being one specifically for couples. Their movements were still for a moment before Mitsukuni slowly tightened his grip on her, pulling her back against him to continue leading. It was accidental that they ended up like this, but he wasn't about to let that ruin their dance.

Slowly, Ren's hand came to rest on his shoulder near his neck as he held on to the one down near her waist instead, smiling gently as they seemed to be in sync to one another. "You know, for the boy Lolita of the hosts, I have to say I'm surprised by how well you can dance to slow songs." Ren mused as she took notice of the way he held her hand, firm yet gentle in his own warm hand, holding her hand to her waist with his on top.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Ren." Mitsukuni reminded behind her, stirring a warm feeling in her chest again with how mature and gentlemanly he sounded right them. "Just like there's a lot I still don't know about you." Mitsukuni pointed out as she felt his free arm slip around her waist, his free hand slipping in so he was now holding her one hand between both of his.

He was right there. There was quiet a bit he still didn't know about her. But it wasn't really because she didn't want to tell him, more so she didn't know just quiet how to tell him. She and Ryo hadn't had the proper upbringing he had been gifted. They weren't as open as he was.

"But, I'd like to know more, I'd like to know more about Renata Nikolai." Ren's head snapped to the side to look back at him to see he was being completely serious, not trying to tease her like he would usually when he used her full name since he knew she didn't like being referred to as Renata. "I'd like to see more of her, instead of this mask that Ren puts up to hide from me." Mitsukuni explained gently, his voice the only thing reaching her ears now as every other sound around them seemed to fade in comparison.

He...wanted to know the real her? The Russian girl who had spent the last fifteen years standing by her sister's side to protect her and doing every last thing her father asked of her?

Ren looked back ahead for a second, before Mitsukuni pulled a hand away from hers and gently turned her to face him. "It's your choice, though. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I know you're hiding for a reason. And I want to be the one to help you and be here for you, Ren." Mitsukuni held this serious, yet kind look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Was this really the boy she had met months ago who she goofed around with all the time?

No, no this wasn't. Mitsukuni wasn't a boy, he was a man. A sweet, caring man who genuinely cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

A warm feeling flooded her chest and migrated outwards as her cheeks lit up a light red, unable to look away before she watched him lean down closer in to her personal space. Her skin took a darker red tone upon feeling his lips connect against her forehead gently, leaving her skin to feel like it had been set ablaze as he squeezed the hand he was still holding in his own.

She had never seen him treat any other girl like this before. She had never been _treated_ like this before by any other guy even. It was obvious he didn't treat her like one of his guests right then, because never before would he treat any of his guests like this. Take them out to a restaurant to eat and dance, give them plush tigers, take naps with them.

He treated her so differently in comparison to everyone else. But...why? What was she to him? Of course she knew she was his best friend, but did best friends really treat one another like this?

Why was she putting so much thought in to it though? Was it really that big a deal, the way he treated her that made her feel like she was actually special. Made her nervous when she never got nervous around anyone. Made her get this warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. Make her want to spend more time with him like this.

Wait...the way she was thinking about him...

Did she...have a crush on Mitsukuni?

Before long, it was time for them to head back to the pension. As they were walking, neither really took notice of the way that the sky was darkening quickly, foreshadowing to a storm still building.

"Today was fun, even if most of the time we were just pretending to be on a date to follow Haruhi and Hikaru." Mitsukuni commented as they walked up to the seemingly quiet pension.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime, you know when we're not supposed to be spying on someone." Ren said as she glanced away, still in thought about how she felt about Mitsukuni.

Mitsukuni looked at her for a second before chuckling, reaching over and taking her hand that was closest to him and pulling her to his side. "Sure, I'll prove to you again that I can be your dance partner." Mitsukuni said with a charming grin at her as she felt herself being roped in by his boyish charm.

She only looked away when she heard Kaoru yelling her name.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Ren asked, quickly pulling away from Mitsukuni upon seeing that something was quiet obviously wrong. He looked worried.

"It's about to storm any minute." Kaoru sounded out of breath as he reached them, bending over to catch his breath even.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Mitsukuni asked, beyond confused since there was nothing wrong with a little rain and thunder.

"Ryo is still out in the town! She was following all four of you all day, but I lost sight of her after a while." Kaoru advised as Ren's eyes widened, knowing that the moment the sky opened up and the rain began to fall, Ryo would freeze on the spot and be unable to do anything.

"Does she have her cell and is Haruhi still with Hikaru?" Ren asked quickly, knowing that she was going to have to run in and change before she could head out. Running out in to a storm in a sundress and sandals would be the worst idea.

"I...I don't know. I tried texting her, but I got no response. And we left Hikaru and Haruhi a little while ago. But they should be back by now." Kaoru explained as he looked out towards the town for a second before watching as Ren took off running in to the pension.

"What's going on? It's just a storm." Mitsukuni reminded, unsure what was so bad about a storm.

"Ryo's afraid of rain. If she gets caught in it, she'll freeze up." Kaoru revealed as Mitsukuni's eyes widened at the revelation.

A minute later, the doors flew open in a rush and Ren came running out, back in her normal tomboy attire as she quickly ran over to the auto rickshaw Ryo had left behind. "Ren, what are you doing?" Mitsukuni asked as they ran over to her.

"She left her phone behind. Stay here and wait for Hikaru and Haruhi, I'm going to go get her." Ren advised before suddenly flooring the gas and taking off, leaving the two boys to yell after her as she flew down the street in the little auto rickshaw.

"I don't see this ending well." Kaoru muttered as they watched Ren disappear down the street, both boys worried beyond anything since the girls were out in Karuizawa somewhere and they couldn't get a hold of any of them.

"I can't just let her go alone." Mitsukuni muttered after a minute of silence, heading back to the pension to change.

"But you don't know where they're going!" Kaoru reminded the boy Lolita. That wasn't going to stop him though. Ren was his princess as far as he was concerned today. He was going to make sure that not only she, but her sister, were both safe and sound.

* * *

**Now, while I was already writing this, I noticed someone review asking when or if Mitsukuni and Ren were going to get together. You can't seriously believe I'd give two characters a bond like that and NOT let them get together? Everything is a build up. I don't believe in those stories where authors immediately let the characters hook up. That's a no no in my writing. It's more fun building up and letting them get to know each other.**

**But wow! What a chapter, huh?! We finally get to see a little more fluff with Mitsukuni and Ren than usual. And yes, I realize that there was not much Hikaru and Haruhi, but don't worry. It's going to be explained in the next chapter.**

**But uh oh, storms on the horizon and we have two girls out there afraid of storms. Guess you all are going to have to wait for the next chapter. Of course, the faster you review, the faster I write.**

**Well, sort of. I need to get my laptop fixed so I can start carrying it around and writing on that when away from home.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! I absolutely love all the reads and reviews I have so far! I just hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it for you! Now, go ahead and scroll down and review, because I gotta get back to writing! Thanks again for your patience in my defunct posting schedule!**


	29. The Date: Part 2

**Greetings as always readers! I'm going to keep this short today, as it's my birthday! Instead of getting something, I'm giving you all another chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, but I've been busy. It's really hard to write when your roommate has his kids over, and you're setting up a swimming pool for them instead of writing. Anyways, thanks as always for your patience, now go ahead and read!**

* * *

Why did he agree to this?

Kaoru was sick in bed, he got that, but he could have easily just told Haruhi he was sick and couldn't take her out. But instead, he asked his brother, and Hikaru could never say no to Kaoru when he was sick.

Manipulative little brother.

Now, Hikaru was just staring at the weird dress Haruhi was wearing. Who's idea was it to make something like that anyways? She looked straight out of an anime show.

"Is it weird?" Haruhi asked as she looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"King of." Hikaru replied honestly, since he really couldn't look at that outfit without cringing.

After a second, they began to walk down the street together, since Hikaru wasn't too sure of what Haruhi had planned to do today with his brother. Knowing Kaoru, they were probably going to go off and do something exciting, if he had a say in it at least.

They were silent as they walked, Haruhi looking around curiously while Hikaru scowled at most of the surroundings, really not wanting to be here. Especially not after yesterday. But, he made a promise to Kaoru, and that was something he could not break.

Even after everything that happened yesterday. It was bad enough that Haruhi wanted to spend more time with some old classmate more than him, but the fact that Ryo would stick up for him too was just infuriating.

That's why he didn't bother apologizing for what he said to her yesterday. It was true, she was just a clingy brat.

No matter how many times he kept thinking over that and felt a bit bad for it. He would not apologize.

Soon, Haruhi sat down at a bench as he plucked a map from one of the many newspaper stands to see what there was to do around her. "So what do you want to do today, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he looked over the map, Haruhi sitting beside him with her hands folded over her little purse.

That outfit was so weird. But...he was starting to get used to it maybe.

"I don't know. Kaoru said he had everything planned, so I hadn't really thought of it." Haruhi replied as Hikaru scowled a little more while looking at the map. Of course she'd have no idea. Kaoru had planned to take her out, so it was no surprise he'd plan things too. "Any ideas?" Haruhi asked as he looked up from the map.

"Well there's nothing that I need to do here." Hikaru said before remembering what Kaoru had told him, scowling a bit more before turning to Haruhi. "I know, why don't we go to that outlet mall near the train station. They've got cheap clothes there." Hikaru offered as Haruhi just looked at him in thought.

"That's cool, but do you need to buy some clothes?" Haruhi asked, confused since she had all the clothes she needed for while she would be at the pension.

"No, there's no way I'd buy my clothes from that place." Hikaru said flatly, either not caring that what he said was rude, or not noticing.

"Then let's skip it." Haruhi said flatly as well, turning away as Hikaru turned the opposite way with an annoyed tick on his forehead and a scowl on his face.

What a pain. This day was bound to be boring and painful. Why did Kaoru have to ask _him_ to do this?

While Haruhi was commenting about the weather, and Hikaru still pouting and scowling at everything, neither even seemed to notice that they were being spied upon.

Hikaru looked up from the map, about to ask Haruhi a question, only to see her gone, looking around rapidly before spotting her. "One ice cream, please." Haruhi said politely to the man in the small shop as he gawked at her for having just gone off alone without a word.

"You shouldn't run off like that, Haruhi." Hikaru reminded the commoner as he walked up behind her, the girl taking an ice cream cone from the man inside the tiny store.

"I heard this place is famous for their ice cream." Haruhi said with a smile before turning to him, holding the cone out to Hikaru. "Here, I'll let you have the first taste." Haruhi said cheerily as Hikaru stared down at the cone.

He never really was one for ice cream. But she was offering. But it was also _her_ cone. She shouldn't just let him have the first taste. But it could also be a horrible flavor. He groaned before reluctantly reaching for the cone.

"Fine, but if it sucks, we're playing a penalty game." Hikaru warned, about to take the first bite when someone's palm suddenly collided with his jaw and forced him backward, still holding the cone.

"What a pretty young lady! Here's another one for you, on the house!" A different man was now holding out an ice cream cone to Haruhi from the little store as Hikaru scowled in annoyance, the man's hand still in his face.

What a pain.

"Thank you very much." Haruhi thanked before taking the first lick. "Delicious." Haruhi said with a smile at the ice cream.

Hikaru reluctantly took a bite of his own. "You're right, it is good." Hikaru replied, genuinely surprised since he was expecting it to be disgusting. And he was looking forward to the penalty game.

The pair walked away from the ice cream store as they continued eating before hearing a pair of familiar voices. A tick appeared over Hikaru's forehead again, having thought he was going to be alone with Haruhi all day.

Not have a pair of midgets around.

Turning slightly to spot them, Hikaru spied the pair of shorter yet older teens a bit away eating ice cream together and making a mess of themselves with it.

Really? What, did Kaoru send these two to watch them or something? They were just getting ice cream.

Hikaru was about to walk over and ask what they were doing here when he watched Honey-senpai step closer to Ren, a different look in his eyes.

A second later, he caught Ren's chin in his hand and had her look up at him. A second later, Hikaru's jaw dropped as he watched Honey-senpai lean down and lick ice cream off of Ren and finish with a kiss on her nose. What the...were they...

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi to see if she understood what was going on, but she was more focused on her ice cream. Of course she wouldn't have seen that.

Looking back at the pair of shorter hosts, Hikaru nudged Haruhi in the side. "Is that Honey-senpai and Ren?" Hikaru asked, motioning towards them just to be sure he saw what he just did.

There was no way that Honey-senpai would ever do that to Ren. Never in a million years. Yeah, the guy was around her a lot, but he'd never ever gotten close with her like that. Let alone kiss her! Albeit on the nose.

"Yeah, they must just be on one of their outings like they usually do. They like to get out alone together sometimes." Haruhi said upon spying the two, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the way both the shorter teens cheeks were a bright red, Mitsukuni smiling shyly at Ren even before taking her hand and leading her off.

Well, that was a bit strange.

"I think they're on a date." Hikaru said bluntly before taking another bite of his own ice cream.

Hikaru scowled at how Haruhi burst out laughing at his words, turning his glare on her. "I'm sorry...it's just...Ren and Honey-senpai aren't dating. They're not interested in each other that way. They just go off together to have some fun." Haruhi advised Hikaru upon stopping laughing at his wrong observation.

"If they weren't on a date, then Honey-senpai wouldn't have just kissed Ren on the nose." Hikaru advised, staring her down in annoyance still when she looked at him in confusion. "He licked ice cream off her nose and then kissed her nose after. That's not something _friends_ do." Hikaru reminded before throwing his cone in to a nearby trash can, finished with it and not wanting the cone.

Haruhi didn't question him this time on what he was talking about, as they continued walking to see what else there was to do in Karuizawa. Either way, Hikaru was still thoroughly bored, even after the whole finding Honey-senpai and Ren on a date thing.

His mind kept drifting back to his brother, or on the very rare occasion to Ryo as they walked and Haruhi looked around at all the stalls. He was still thinking about Kaoru when Haruhi was looking at some pickled foods. "Come on, pickled food is so lame. Who'd want to eat that crap?" Hikaru asked, obviously still annoyed before Haruhi held out apiece of pickled yam to him.

"Try it." Haruhi said, still smiling happily as she held the pickled yam out to him.

Reluctantly, Hikaru took the bite of yam., grumbling slightly. "It's not that bad." Hikaru mumbled, looking away as he chewed.

"I'll take two bags of these please." Haruhi said to the stall owner as Hikaru looked back down at her like she was a child.

"You're not supposed to buy souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while, right?" Hikaru asked as he looked down at her as the lady handed Haruhi a bag with the pickled yams.

"These are a gift. I'm getting them for Kaoru." Haruhi revealed as Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise at her generosity towards his brother. "Hey listen, do you think the others would be up for souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out more gifts for Kaoru." Haruhi offered to the boy who she knew deep down had been thinking about Kaoru all day.

"I don't understand. How can you tell that I'm upset about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, tone a little nicer than it's been all day as he looked away.

"I just can." Haruhi said simply as Hikaru stared at her in surprise, wanting to know but knowing she wouldn't tell. "Well, let's go." Haruhi began to lead the way this time as Hikaru looked after her, in thought for a second before smiling slightly.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

They continued on, Hikaru a bit happier now than he's been all day, his bad mood finally lifted much to Haruhi's enjoyment since it meant it would be a lot easier to spend the day with him.

Next they came to stop at a clothing store, Haruhi looking around silently as Hikaru followed, eyes catching on a white fedora on a table, mind flickering back to the girl who usually wore one of those when at her mansion.

Hikaru scowled at the sight and turned away to look at something else.

Haruhi spotted the fedora and smiled slightly, picking it up and looking it over. "This looks like something Ryo would like." Haruhi mused as she ran a finger over the black felt stripe going around the hat.

"Who cares." Hikaru grumbled, still unwilling to forgive or think about the girl who didn't pay him much attention since he's been in Karuizawa. As far as he cared, she could stay hiding in her room like she supposedly was all last night from what he overheard.

"I think she'd like it." Haruhi said before walking off with the hat, leaving Hikaru to gape after her in question as to why she would buy some spoiled girl like Ryo a measly little hat.

"Why are you getting her that? She's probably got hundreds." Hikaru reminded, scowling again since she probably had hundreds of other friends too that she could be talking to right now instead of him.

"She's our friend. I know she's upset right now, so it might help her feel better to get something that reminds her of home. She deserves a gift just as much as Kaoru." Haruhi said simply as she paid the shop owner, taking the bag the man put the hat in.

Remind her of home? Who cares, she's got hundreds of those stupid white fedoras just as Ren has hundreds of black ones for her to use too.

"She has hundreds of those white ones, it's just a waste of your money." Hikaru said flatly, not really angry at Haruhi though for wanting to get her a gift. He just knew she wouldn't really appreciate it the way Kaoru would appreciate getting something from Haruhi.

"She only had one. And you ruined it a week before summer vacation, remember." Haruhi reminded Hikaru as he remembered the day in particular. It was just some prank. How was he to know she would slip and her hat would fly in to the pool with her? "That was a gift for her from the last time she and Ren were back in Russia. She wore it when she wanted to be reminded of home. Weren't you wondering why she's been upset with you since then?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru frowned a little, beginning to realize that it has been since about then that Ryo had been ignoring him more.

Which in turn caused him to get angry because he liked having _his_ toy around. She was _his_ friend, he didn't like it when she pushed him away and ignored him.

Though, he did push her back yesterday. But that was her own fault! How could she just try to stop him from leaving and expect him _not _to yell at her. But...he did feel bad still about it slightly.

Hikaru looked away from Haruhi, face a mixture of emotions as she pushed the bag in to his hands, watching him frown at it in confusion. "All she wanted to do yesterday was help you. It hurt her that you pushed her away like that Hikaru. And I know you're upset about it too. You give her this, it should help." Haruhi said with a small smile as he continued to look at her in confusion as to how she could just let him take credit for something she had bought for Ryo.

"I don't get how you know all this." Hikaru grumbled, letting the bag fall to his side, still holding it in one hand.

"I just do." Haruhi said simply again as he was left to gawk at her before she began to walk away again, leaving him to stare before following after her.

Haruhi sure was something else, wasn't she?

Unfortunate for the two, the girl in question hadn't even been present for the talk with them, as she had been watching a different pair.

Haruhi and Hikaru continued looking around at all the different stores, stopping at one point for a break as they both wanted something to eat, deciding on a little noodle stall and sitting on a bench together to eat.

They were silent as they ate, Hikaru's foot bumping against the bag at his feet as his thoughts were brought back to yesterday once more.

He had shoved her. He forgot about that until Haruhi had mentioned it. After snapping at her, he shoved her backwards and in to her sister before running off. He'd never done that to her before.

Now he was really beginning to feel bad about yesterday, instead of just ignore the feeling and focus on his anger towards Ryo.

He was supposed to be her friend. Friends don't shove each other like that, or call them clingy brats. How could he call himself her friend after that? Or more so, would she even want to be? He got angry so easily these days.

Hikaru set his food down, his appetite gone as he looked down at the little bag that held a gift for the girl who he couldn't get out of his thoughts.

He was only upset because she had been ignoring him recently. And then that kid who came in to the pension, she stood up for him when she barely knew him. How is that fair?! How could she stand up for a stranger over him?

_He_ was supposed to be her friend. _She_ was _his_ toy. _His_ friend, not some strangers!

His friend that had been upset with him for almost two weeks before he even knew why. He never knew that hat meant anything to her. He never knew she was even still upset with him.

He just thought she was pulling away from him again, and he didn't know why. He didn't want to lose his friend, but she didn't seem to want to be around him and that was infuriating!

But now...she's upset with him for completely different reasons. She just wanted to help him yesterday, he didn't know that. He thought she just wanted to keep him from running away, not try to help him. And what did he do?

He shoved her away.

Was he the real reason why Ryo pulled away? Was it really all his fault? He just wanted to be her friend. He just wanted her to be HIS!

But what kind of a friend almost hurts their own friend over something so stupid as a misunderstanding? He wasn't her friend. He couldn't be, not after that, not with how he treated her.

No wonder she pushed away, and Haruhi wanted other friends.

"Hikaru." Hikaru looked up from the bag at Haruhi's voice, seeing her staring at him. "You know, she may be upset, but you could fix it." Haruhi reminded as Hikaru just stared at her in wonder as to how she always knew what was going on in his head.

"I'm not a good friend to her. How could I? I'd just make things worse." Hikaru mumbled gloomily, looking away to throw his leftover food in to the trash can behind their bench.

"You are a good friend. You just need to learn to understand what other people are feeling, and to tell them how you feel." Haruhi advised as he looked back at her, feeling like he was with his own brother at the moment. She sounded exactly like him right there, since he said the same exact thing to him that morning.

"But...what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Hikaru asked, that his main fear. He could handle Ryo yelling at him, or ignoring him just a little longer, but the thought of her wanting nothing more to do with him sent a sharp pain to his chest that made him feel even worse for how he treated his supposed friend.

"She wouldn't want that. She's a lot like you, she may not say it, but she genuinely does like being your friend. If she didn't, she wouldn't have put up with you to this point." Haruhi explained as Hikaru looked back down at the bag at his feet, reaching down and plucking it up.

"I still don't understand how you know all of this about us." Hikaru muttered as Haruhi finished her noodles.

"I just do." Haruhi repeated the same thing as last time he asked how she knew, before standing up and throwing out her empty plate. "Let's look around some more." Haruhi offered as Hikaru stood up, following her when she began to walk off once more to see what else they could find.

They continued looking around shops until, as they were looking through some store windows, he felt his phone vibrate, frowning since he was enjoying spending time alone with Haruhi.

His frown immediately vanished upon seeing it was just Kaoru though. He couldn't be angry at his brother. "_Are you two coming back soon?_" Strange. Why would Kaoru be wanting to know when they would be coming back.

"_Soon, why?_" Hikaru replied quickly before looking back at the store window and the china plate and picture frames on display in the window.

"Did...you just hear something?" Haruhi's voice broke him from looking at the display in the window, looking over at her as he felt his phone vibrate again.

"What? No, I didn't hear anything." Hikaru said before opening the new message from Kaoru.

"_It's going to storm soon, we were all hoping you'd be back before then._" Why is Kaoru being so weird. It's just a little rain. They don't have to leave just because it's going to rain.

But, Haruhi seemed worried about something. "Think we should head back?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi looked towards the darkening skies before back at him.

"Probably." Haruhi said with a nod of her head at the idea.

"Then, let's head to the street and hail a cab, okay?" Hikaru offered, before another, highly infuriating voice suddenly cut his thoughts from behind him.

"Is that you, Fujioka?" Arai asked, standing a few feet behind Hikaru hefting a few boxes as Haruhi looked over at him, unaware of the slowly souring look on Hikaru's face. "What're you up to?" Arai asked nonchalantly as Haruhi stepped past Hikaru.

"Hey Arai, I didn't expect to see you out here." Haruhi commented as she walked up to him, Hikaru's back still to the guy that infuriated him.

"Well this is my uncles store. You guys out doing some shopping?" Arai asked upon noticing the bag that Hikaru was holding and the few that Haruhi had as well.

"We were, but now we're about to leave." Haruhi advised as Hikaru slowly turned to face the two old friends with a sour look on his face.

"Yeah? We've got a car that can take you back. Just let me ask my uncle." Arai said with a warm smile at Haruhi as Hikaru glared at him from his peripheral vision, not wanting to look straight at the stupid kid ruining what was supposed to be his day _alone_ with Haruhi.

"Uh, well I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want you to get caught in the rain." Arai said before Hikaru fully turned to face the two supposedly old friends.

"Don't worry about it, we're getting a taxi." Hikaru said roughly, eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look at the kid in front of Haruhi.

"Come on, don't waste your money on a taxi." Arai reasoned as Hikaru's bad mood only seemed to worsen, showing on his face as he glared at Arai.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru in surprise to his sudden change in temper before a crack of thunder sounded, gasping slightly as she looked up at the quickly darkening sky, before turning to Hikaru with a small smile. "Hey, why don't we accept his offer. The sooner we get home the better." Haruhi reminded, cheeks a light pink as well as Hikaru only seemed to get even more angry by her words, stepping back slightly as he glared at the two old friends that were closer than he was to Haruhi.

Hikaru looked away as a light pink rose to his own cheeks as well. "Well, I guess you'll be riding home alone then." Hikaru advised, his hair falling to cover his eyes.

"But Hikaru..." Haruhi was cut off by Hikaru this time.

"Just do whatever you want okay?! You guys can reminisce and catch up but leave me out of it!" Hikaru snapped angrily, before turning and running off down the street, Haruhi calling to him but he continued running.

"Not again." Arai murmured as they watched Hikaru run off, leaving them behind. "Why's he so upset about you hanging out with an old friend? I mean, surely he's got some of his own, right?" Arai asked, looking sad over how Hikaru had run off again just because he was talking with Haruhi.

Haruhi looked down at the ground before remembering how Hikaru had said that he and Kaoru had never really needed any other friends. That was why he was getting so upset by her talking with Arai.

Hikaru had still been running when it suddenly started raining, taking refuge under a tree and pulling his headphones up over his ears as thunder rumbled and the dark clouds lit up with lightening above, signaling that the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon.

He was hoping he'd be able to hail a cab too. So much for that. Guess he's going to be stuck waiting out this rain.

His phone vibrated in his pocket again, pulling it out to find another message from Kaoru. "_Have you seen Ryo while you've been out today? She's somewhere in town and no one can get a hold of her. If you see her, bring her back when you and Haruhi come back._" Ryo? Why would he have seen Ryo?

More specifically, why the hell is Ryo out and about in town alone? She has a cell too, so why was no one able to get a hold of her?

What does he care? Right now, Haruhi's probably reminiscing with Arai while she gets a ride back to the pension while he's stuck out here in the rain. If Ryo's out here alone, she'll know how to hail a cab and get back to the pension on her own before the rain picks up anymore.

They're not his problem right now. Besides, they've got better friends than him to help them out.

Like right now Haruhi's getting cozy with Arai when she had been having more fun with him today than that kid could ever give to her. He was her friend, not Arai. Arai hadn't even talked to her since they graduated middle school. What kind of friend is that?

He's actually been talking to her since he met her. He's been there for her when she needed him. But he's not going to just stand and watch as she gets all buddy buddy with some kid that's got a crush on her.

Hikaru had still been listening to his music and staying out of the rain when he felt his phone vibrating again, pulling his headphones down to be met with the boss's ringtone. Well that's a surprise. The boss hasn't bothered him all day.

"Hey, what's up boss? You've got perfect timing. Think you can send a cab to get me? I haven't had any luck hailing one." Hikaru asked as he looked out at the pouring rain.

"You idiot!" Tamaki's voice was filled with anger surprisingly. "I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi and Ryo right now!" Tamaki screamed at him as Hikaru wondered how the boss knew he had left Haruhi with Arai.

And why was he telling him to search for Ryo? He had no idea she was out here until Kaoru texted him.

"What kind of a jerk would leave a girl out in a thunderstorm by herself?! Now you listen to me," Tamaki's voice dropped to an angry hiss at that point. "Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it, she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you spend less time concentrating on your jealousy and worry about someone else for once!" Tamaki barked before suddenly hanging up on him, his phone vibrating a second later with another text from Kaoru that left him gaping at the phone screen.

"_Ryo is terrified of the rain! Find both of them and bring them back!_"

Hikaru looked down at the ground for a second, numb with shock before his fists suddenly clenched. "What does he mean by that? How the hell was I supposed to know if they never told me?" Hikaru asked aloud, staring down at the ground as he stood up from leaning against the tree.

Thinking on it, some of Haruhi's behaviors from today now suddenly made sense as he groaned before standing up straight. "There's no way I could have figured that out!" Hikaru snapped to himself before taking off running in to the rain.

But he would have never known with Ryo! He never saw her when it was raining. She usually...stayed back at her mansion or inside of the school. Dammit!

Hikaru slowed for a second as he realized he had to focus on one girl at a time. But...how could he do that? Both girls were basically afraid of the same exact thing, and he hadn't seen Ryo all day while he's been in town.

Clenching his jaw in frustration, Hikaru continued running. He would focus on Haruhi first. She was the one he was with today, he couldn't just leave her to herself like this.

Hikaru ran all over where they had been walking today, asking anyone he could if they saw her and checking inside some of the stores they had been to even as well.

But there was no sign of her anywhere.

Hikaru stopped running for a second, hunching over to catch his breath before lightning illuminated the sky, a shadow casting over him from the light before he looked up to see a large cross a top a church, which the doors were slightly open to.

Taking a slow breath, Hikaru headed towards the church in hopes of finding at least one of the girls.

The floor was slick with rain water as a crack of thunder sounded, hearing a gasp across the room. "Haruhi?" Hikaru called, looking around carefully as he was reminded of his brother's words.

"_And remember, whenever you care a lot for someone Hikaru, it's important you pay attention to any subtle little hints they drop."_

That's how she's known all day how he's felt. And now, here she was huddled under an alter hiding with tears in her eyes.

Hikaru pulled the cloth off the alter and threw it over Haruhi, putting his headphones over her ears as he sat down beside her, pulling her against him as the storm raged outside, the bag he had been carrying all day dropped beside the alter.

"Sorry." Hikaru murmured quietly. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you. And for the things I said, about your friend Arai. I'm so sorry." Hikaru murmured quietly, Haruhi huddled beside him.

"Thanks, Hikaru. I forgive you." Haruhi murmured over the music of the headphones.

A few tears slipped down Hikaru's face as Haruhi huddled against him, glad he was finally able to do something right for once. He just hoped that there wasn't anything he had forgotte...

Ryo!

* * *

**Well, he got one thing right, huh? Of course, you have to choose in this situation though. So really, was he right or was he wrong? It's more in your eyes if he made the right or wrong choice here. Anyways, sorry for the filler. I felt bad last chapter because we didn't see much of these two except through the eyes of the love birds. I promise though, next chapter is what you were all waiting for. I just wanted to break even and make chapter 30 the big climax of this episode.**

**So, look forward to that! I probably won't get much writing in today, since it's my birthday and I'm planning on swimming for a while before going off to celebrate with my family. I know, you're all excited for the next chapter, but I gotta celebrate with my family for a little while. But I promise, I'll make sure the next chapter is out as quick as you can write a review.**

**So, go ahead and scroll down and review then. Please? For my birthday present from all of you?**


	30. The Date: Part 3

**Greetings as usual readers! First off, thanks for the patience. I had a very good birthday this year. Everywhere I went to celebrate, I got free food or services. I love how giving people are to strangers at times. Which is why I am now going to give you a chapter that will have you begging me for more. Now scroll on down and read, and don't forget to review!**

**Warning: This chapter contains more vulgar language than usual. If you are not old enough or wanting to see cussing, than wait until the next chapter to continue reading.**

* * *

Ryo sat frozen beneath a tree, arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled tight to her chest as her eyes remained trained on the rain pelting the ground in front of her, flinching every time a drop hit her.

She had been like this since the rain began. She had sense enough to get under something before the rain began, but unfortunately this was the only place to hide. In the middle of a park beneath a tree while it stormed around her.

She had nothing to help her, since she left her phone at the pension. She was all alone.

With rain, pelting the ground around her freezing her in place.

And she thought she wanted to be alone. Right now, even that jerk Hikaru was looking nice to help her out. But he had Haruhi to think of right now. She was afraid of thunder.

Yes, he had Haruhi. And she...she had no one.

Her sister was out on a date with Mitsukuni. Haruhi was out on a date with Hikaru. Everyone else was wherever. And where was she?

Hiding beneath a tree while the rain pelted the ground around her, occasionally striking her as she hid beneath the leaves of the tree.

Alone.

"Ryo!" Ren called out as she drove down each street slowly, rain bouncing off the roof loudly to make it even harder to hear if her sister was calling back to her. At this rate, this stupid auto rickshaw was more of a hindrance than it was a help.

Hopping out of the auto rickshaw near the ice cream stall where they had earlier gotten ice cream, Ren continued on on foot in search of her sister.

"Ryo!"

Hikaru pulled his phone out a minute after remembering he had forgotten he was supposed to be looking for Ryo too, quickly calling Kaoru. "Did you find them?" Kaoru's voice was a welcome sound, but it was still laced with worry.

"I found Haruhi. But I didn't find Ryo. I can't leave Haruhi alone, Kaoru." Hikaru reminded his brother as he glanced to Haruhi who was at his side, seemingly asleep from exhaustion while the headphones kept her from hearing the boom of thunder overhead.

"Well Ren's the only one out searching for her! She will freeze in the spot and be unable to move, Hikaru! You have to do something!" Kaoru snapped over the phone as Hikaru held the phone away from his ear slightly.

"I can't! I can't leave Haruhi like this! I want to help them both, but Haruhi can't go anywhere until the thunder stops." Hikaru snapped back at his brother, angry with how he was getting an attitude when he found Haruhi at least.

"Fine, then I'll go look for her. At least then she'll feel like at least one of us cares about her." Kaoru snarled before the line cut off, leaving Hikaru to listen to the dial tone with his temper simmering over how his brother would act like that towards him.

Mitsukuni frowned as he was forced to wait outside the pension for any sign of the girls and Hikaru. He was going to run off after Ren, but Takashi wouldn't let him. And he thought his cousin cared about Ren too.

"Stop pouting." Takashi chastised from the door, staying out of the rain unlike Mitsukuni who was pacing around in puddles. "You're going to get sick if you don't come inside." Takashi reminded his cousin as Mitsukuni just continued pacing.

"Then I'll get sick." Mitsukuni replied stubbornly as Takashi frowned at the attitude.

"You're helping no one if you get sick." Takashi advised as he walked out with an umbrella to hand it to Mitsukuni, who proceeded to smack the object to the ground in frustration.

"I'm helping no one standing here either! I need to go help Ren!" Mitsukuni snarled at his cousin angrily, wanting to help his friends. Ryo and Haruhi were out there, probably scared out of their minds, and the only ones who were able to help them were Hikaru, who was doing his tantrum crap, and Ren.

They needed to have more people out there helping. Or at least he needed to get out there and help.

"Ryo doesn't need your help. She'll be fine." Takashi said simply as he stared down at the angry teen in front of him.

"You just don't want me to help her because you don't want us to get closer!" Mitsukuni snapped angrily, knowing better that Ren wouldn't want his help. "I care about Ren! I want to help her! I want to be closer to her, and I'm not going to let you stop me from that!" Mitsukuni declared angrily, thunder booming above them as Mitsukuni glared up at his cousin.

"Honey-Senpai." Mitsukuni only broke his glare because Tamaki was calling to him, looking away from his cousin and to Tamaki standing in the door, motioning for him to come inside. He looked like he wanted to talk about something.

Hopefully he had word about his princess who was out in the middle of this storm.

Ryo flinched as another rain drop struck her on the head, curling further in to herself. Why wouldn't this storm just end. Or at least have a break in it so she could run back to the pension.

Ryo began to register another sound coming over the pelting of rain on leaves and thunder, unable to look up though from her knees that she had buried her face against. As it got louder, Ryo recognized it as footsteps.

"Well what's this? Hiding from the storm?" That wasn't one of her friends voices. And it sure didn't sound friendly either.

"I don't think she's wanting to talk to you. Very rude." Another voice broke through the boom of thunder overhead.

"I think she's afraid of the storm. How sad." A third voice entered the conversation as Ryo, against all her fears, forced herself to look up to see three men standing in front of her, drenched from the rain but none the less looking none too friendly.

"Maybe we should take her somewhere else then." The man closest to her said as he crouched down, looking down at her with a look in his eyes that told Ryo they didn't want to help her.

"I...am fine...right here." Ryo forced the words out of her mouth, looking straight at the man closest to her with an attempt of a stern look.

"She's shivering." One of the other two men commented as they continued looking down on her like she was prey for the taking.

"We'd better get her somewhere dry." The other man standing back commented as the one closest to Ryo leaned forward slightly.

"Come on then, let's get out of this storm." The man went to reach for Ryo's hand, but she found enough courage to move back against the tree more and away from him.

"I'm...staying here." Ryo hissed at the three men through the boom of thunder overhead. Unfortunately, a drop of rain hit her on the head, and she shrunk back against the tree to try to hide again from the rain.

The man's laughter was sickening as Ryo buried her face against her jeans, arms around her legs again before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, yanking her up to her feet roughly as she was forced to look up at the burly man holding her up.

"I don't think you'll want to stay here. Not safe for a girl to stay out alone." The man said as Ryo tried to yank her wrist free, but his grip was stronger, before he grabbed her other wrist as well, hard enough to leave bruises. "Now come quietly, and we'll get somewhere better than here." The man said as Ryo began to register the looks the other two men were giving her.

No, she needed to get away from them and run. But...it's still raining. She couldn't run, she was stuck.

"I don't think you'll want to struggle." One of the men behind the one holding her wrists warned as she tried to pull free, but obviously these men knew where to grab to make it harder to break free.

"It's not exactly a decision on your part whether you come or not, girly." The other man standing back warned her as Ryo watched the way they scanned her with their eyes hungrily, trying harder to break free from the grip of the taller man holding on to her wrists.

"Let go of me." Ryo hissed, only to feel the man's fingers dig in to her flesh roughly, knowing she would have bruises after this now without a doubt.

"Like we said. It's not your decision." The man said as he yanked her forward closer to him, the proximity making Ryo feel sick from being closer to these men.

"I said let go!" Ryo suddenly found her courage and slammed her heel down on to the man's foot with all her strength, the man letting go of her wrists with a howl of pain and a second later she slammed her elbow in to the space just below his rib cage, the man doubling over gasping for breath as Ryo backed away, eyes scanning for an escape but the rain was still pounding the ground around her.

"Little...bitch!" The man on his knees bellowed, gasping for breath as the other two men lunged forward to grab her, Ryo about to run when the rain hit her on the head again, and she froze. The two men caught her and yanked her up in to the air in seconds, dragging her out in to the rain as she froze completely, motionless in their grip.

"Looks like she gave up already." One of the men holding her said, sounding amused with her reaction to the rain.

"Good, that will make this easier." The man was back on his feet again surprisingly, looking enraged by Ryo's attack on him as he took a step towards her. "Someone ought to teach you why not to hit a man, little bitch." The man hissed, Ryo watching as he raised his hand to strike her.

His hand got nowhere near her, as a second later a body collided with his own, a crack of bone on bone sounding over the rain as the man was brought to the ground in an instant.

"Someone ought to teach you why not to mess with my family." Ryo was only able to stare at her sister standing over the downed man on the ground, having been the one to bring him to the ground so easily.

"It's just a kid. You got brought down by a kid." One of the men holding Ryo out in the rain laughed at the situation before Ren rounded on him.

In a second, Ren dashed forward, faster than Ryo's seen her in years as Ren leaped in to the air, her knee cracking against the man's nose and bringing him to the ground as well before rounding and grabbing the last man standing by his free arm, yanking it behind his back and bringing her elbow down on it swiftly, a loud crack sounding before the man howled out in pain, releasing Ryo as she quickly dropped to the ground in the rain.

"You gotta get up, now." Ren reminded her sister, pulling her up quickly to her feet and yanking an umbrella out of her jacket, flicking it open as the man who threatened to hit Ryo began to hobble to his feet. "You run, now!" Ren hissed at her sister, crouching slightly in preparation as the angry man glared furiously at her.

"Oh you little brat. Do you have any idea who you're messing with?!" The man demanded, voice full of rage even with the blood from his nose hitting the pavement from Ren's hit coating his upper lip.

"You're Yakuza. I know exactly who it is that threatened the safety of my family, and I will not hesitate from fighting you." Ren replied simply, standing her ground in front of her sister to ensure Ryo stayed safe.

"And you were so stupid as to intervene. Who the hell do you think you are?!" The man demanded, lunging towards Ren only for her to slam her palm up in to his nose, a resounding crack followed by the man letting out a bark of pain.

"I'm the girl who's going to keep you from hurting my family. You're given a chance to run right now while you still can, otherwise I will not be held accountable for what may follow." Ren warned, turning to Ryo and giving her a shove since the umbrella was open and over her head to protect her.

The man stopped his cries of pain only to laugh at Ren's words. "You have no idea just how much trouble you're in." The man said darkly as Ren stood her ground, unafraid of what he could do. Unfortunately, the other man who's nose she had broken was back to his feet now too, though holding his nose in pain.

"I was prepared to say the same to you. Now you're going to find out why you shouldn't have bothered my sister." Ren growled back, keeping Ryo behind her and out of the man's reach.

The man who Ren had broken his nose with her knee lunged at her, and in seconds Ren wrapped her arm around his neck, flipping her over her shoulder and throwing him at the other thug before turning and grabbing Ryo's hand quickly, dashing off in to the rain.

"Get them!" The main thug bellowed behind them as Ren dragged her sister through the rain quickly, the umbrella preventing most rain from reaching her sister.

Kaoru looked out towards the direction Ren had left earlier worriedly. It's been a while now, and there was still no call from Ren. Nothing. And Hikaru wasn't doing anything either since he apparently couldn't put a pair of headphones on Haruhi's ears to block out the thunder while they searched in the rain.

And he thought Hikaru cared about Ryo.

Kaoru looked down at his phone that he had been holding the whole time Ren's been gone before clenching his jaw. He couldn't just sit here while Ryo or Ren could need their help. He was the last person to see Ryo, he knew a general area of where she could be.

Gripping his phone tighter, Kaoru began to run off towards the direction where he last saw Ryo, ignoring the others calling for him from behind.

Ryo yelped and was thrown to the side as Ren blocked a punch aimed towards her with her forearm, jabbing back with a fist to the throat before kicking the attackers feet out from under him. "Don't stop, get to the auto rickshaw now!" Ren snapped at her fiercely, but Ryo knew she wasn't mad.

Ryo nodded before continuing to run, Ren close behind. This was all her fault. They wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't gone off alone to watch Hikaru and Haruhi.

And now it was herself and Ren against Yakuza. Two girls against criminals. In the middle of a storm none the less, which left her weaker than usual.

Ryo slid around a corner, spotting the Auto rickshaw down the street where Ren had left it.

A crash behind her forced Ryo to turn back in time to avoid a produce cart slamming in to her, Ren having knocked the other one in to a building. "Keep going, now!" Ren snapped, lunging forward and grabbing Ryo and running towards the Auto rickshaw, dragging her along until they were at the rickshaw, shoving the key in her sisters hand.

"W-what are you..." Ryo was about to ask, but Ren shoved her in the drivers seat, turning to put her back to her sister.

"I promised you I would protect you first and foremost, Ryo. That's what I will do. Now go!" Ren ordered her sister, crouching down slightly in anticipation for the next attack.

Ryo was motionless in the driver seat. She couldn't just leave her sister to fight these thugs alone. They'd kill her, or drag her back to their base and do worse.

"Ren...I can't leave you..." A knife sliced in to the metal hood of the auto rickshaw as Ryo spotted the angry man from before running their way with two more thugs at his tail.

Ren gritted her teeth before taking the key and putting it in the rickshaw herself, and once the machine was on she gave it a rough shove in the right direction. "GO NOW!" Ren barked the order before dodging another throwing knife, landing on the pavement on all fours as she glared ahead through the rain at the approaching men.

Ryo hesitated for a moment, but a sharp glare back at her from Ren and she was flooring the gas down the street. It wasn't an angry glare though. She knew that look. Ren was trying to tell her she would be okay and that she'd see her soon. But she couldn't really take that to heart.

She had just left her sister to fight a bunch of experienced criminals alone. What kind of sister does that.

Crashing and engines revving behind her alerted Ryo that she wasn't alone on the streets, looking back for a second to spot a motorcycle heading after her.

"Go after her!" The head thug barked at one of the men as Ren stood her ground between the criminals and her fleeing sister.

"I will not allow you to harm my sister!" Ren snapped furiously at the thug as he glared at her, before the other thug had managed to find a motorcycle and head after her sister. Acting fast, Ren quickly kicked a produce cart in the way of the motorcycle, but he dodged it and let it crash in to a building.

"You know, we were gonna just put her in the trafficking. But after all this, we're gonna do a lot worse. To both of you." The main yakuza man snarled at Ren from the other end of the street as Ren turned to him, rage boiling up inside her.

"Then I'll stop holding back on you." Ren snarled before rushing forward, the man drawing a knife from his side as she neared him. In seconds, he aimed it at her, but she quickly dodged and grabbed the man's wrist, forcing the knife from his hand and throwing it at his lackey's stomach before blocking the man's fist with her forearm, kicking at his leg quickly.

The man was more adept at fighting than she'd anticipated, prepared for her attack this time. He aimed for her stomach, but she flipped over his shoulder gracefully, landing on her hands before kicking out with her legs, feet smashing in to the back of the man's knees and bringing him to the ground as she rolled to her feet quickly, spotting where the other thug had stolen the motorcycle from and running to the only one left, hopping on quickly.

She could pay the owner back later, right now she's got to protect her family.

The engine revved loudly as Ren flew past the main thug, zooming down the street after the other threat to her sister.

Ryo cringed as rain hit her skin. She was flying down the street at this point to get away, but the motorcycle the other thug was on was faster than she had thought. He was on her in seconds, banging in to her from the side and letting the rain in towards her.

No, she can't be afraid right now. She needs to get help. She needs to help Ren.

The metal of the auto rickshaw crunched loudly on her side as she looked over at the thug trying to ram her off the road, slamming on the brakes and letting him zoom past her.

The motorcycle circled and came right back towards her before she hit the gas again, narrowly missing it and zooming around a corner, knowing she wasn't far from the pension now. The pension was right by the police. If she got there, then she'd stand a chance.

Ryo let out a cry as the motorcycle slammed in to her from behind, the force allowing more rain to breach her vehicle and hit her in the face. She froze.

The motorcycle slammed in to the rickshaw again, the wheels sliding out in the water on the pavement before the rickshaw tipped and slammed down on it's side, sliding against the ground before finally coming to a stop at the other end of the street, the motorcycle stopping further back.

Kaoru had been running towards town when he heard a loud crash, sounding like crunching metal as he stopped. That couldn't have been one of the girls. That sounded like a car accident.

Ryo groaned, laying on her side now from the throw from the rickshaw hitting the ground. She had gotten lucky, it tipped the other way so she didn't land on the pavement, and instead the other closed side of the rickshaw.

But she wasn't out of danger yet. Forcing herself up, Ryo felt something over her feet, looking down to see something had been knocked loose in the crash. Reaching down, Ryo's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

The motorcycle zoomed up close once more before stopping just behind the silent tipped vehicle, the thug hopping off and walking forward to grab the girl from the vehicle.

Stepping up to the drivers door, the main looked over the edge to see where the girl had gone, only to jump back quickly as a blade sliced through the air in front of his face.

Ryo jumped up and out of the fallen vehicle, stumbling slightly once her feet were on the ground. One hand held an umbrella over her head, and in the other was a sword reaching down to the ground, handle held firm in Ryo's hand as the thug looked between the silver and gold blade in Ryo's hand and the previously frightened girl.

"So the girl found a blade? Ain't nothing if you don't know how to use it." The thug sneered as Ryo smirked slightly at him.

"You'd be surprised." Ryo commented, confident for the first time all day as the man lunged at her. Ryo spun, the fuller of the sword smacking against the thugs chest as she swirled around him quickly, now behind him as she yanked the blade up to be at the man's throat.

The man gulped and the sword nicked his flesh as Ryo glared at the man. "Now who doesn't know how to use a sword?" Ryo asked carefully, voice laced with venom as she pressed the blade tighter to the man's throat.

"You wouldn't kill a man." The man countered, before Ryo heard pounding footsteps, looking back to see one of the last people she expected to see right about then.

Kaoru had been expecting to find a car accident, but he didn't expect to find that it was Ryo who had gotten in the accident. In front of him, he saw Ryo. She held an umbrella over her head in her left hand, and in the right held a sword pressed to the throat of a man in front of her. She looked back at him, eyes filled with surprise at seeing him.

An engine revving brought her out of her surprise though, as a second later a motorcycle zoomed around the corner. In seconds, it stopped, and Ren flew forward off the machine, body colliding with the thugs with enough force to brake any bone in his body as she brought him to the ground, still standing before she slammed her heel down on to the man's throat, effectively cutting his air flow.

"You think you'd get away with this?" Ren asked furiously as she strangled the thug beneath her, eyes remorseless as he clawed at her leg, face turning blue. "Anyone who hurts my family dies. You Yakuza should know better than to attack a Romanov." Ren hissed as the man stopped struggling finally, releasing him as he gasped for breath, before roughly slamming her foot down on to his head, his head bouncing off the pavement with a thud.

Ryo was about to run to stop Ren, when revving down the street reminded her that there were more thugs looking for them. "What's going on?" Kaoru asked, standing back in confusion as to what was going on. As far as he could tell so far, that now unconscious man wanted to hurt Ryo.

"Kaoru, get my sister out of here." Ren ordered, stepping away from the unconscious thug to finish what the thugs had started.

"But...wait are you in trouble?" Kaoru asked, beyond confused before Ren shoved Ryo towards the idiot boy.

"Get her out of here, now!" Ren snapped at the boy before the other thugs finally showed up, the head thug having found two more morons for her to fight off.

Kaoru understood at that point, pulling Ryo back behind him quickly. "I can't leave her!" Ryo snapped, unwilling to leave her sister to fight these criminals.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Some girl, walking around maiming my men? Who the hell are you?!" The main thug demanded as Ren stood her ground between the criminals and her sister.

"I am Renata Nikolai Romanov, and I am the last face you will see before I put you in to your early grave." Ren announced, before the thugs dashed forward at her, two drawing knives.

In seconds, the blades were forced from their hands, thrown in to their guts with cries as Ren grabbed one man by the throat, throwing him in to the flailing body of his comrade.

Ryo struggled against Kaoru to get back to her sister as he began dragging her off. "Ryo, stop! I know you want to help her, but you can't do anything when it's raining!" Kaoru reminded her as he dragged her behind him back towards the pension.

"I can! Just let me go! I can't leave her!" Ryo hissed, fighting him to get back to Ren none the less.

Ren hissed as a blade clipped her cheek, ignoring the stinging sensation as she turned towards the main thug running at her. He threw a punch towards her head, and she quickly ducked beneath his reach, rolling between his legs and kicking her leg out at his knee again, bringing one knee down, but he turned and slammed a knife down towards her back.

Ren swiveled on her hands quickly, rolling away out of his reach before jumping back to her feet. The thug was just as quick though, as she blocked a hit to her throat with her forearm wrapping her arm around his quickly and flipping the much larger man over her shoulder. As he was in the air, she brought her elbow down on to his spine sharply, his body smacking against the wet pavement seconds later.

"What's going on?" Kaoru stopped running once the pension was in sight, and at that point everyone else spotted them.

"Call the police, Misuzu, now!" Kaoru snapped, not meaning to but they couldn't just leave Ren to defend herself alone out there.

"Why? What's happened?" Tamaki asked, taking notice of the cuts and bruises Ryo had received from her brush with the Yakuza.

Ren propped herself up on her hands, looking ahead at the man standing a few feet in front of her with a smug smirk on his face. "You really thought you'd be able to fight me alone? You're just a kid. You're nothing." The man laughed as he walked up to her, two more men behind her having ambushed her when she was about to end the fight.

"I'm strong enough to fight you off. But you hide behind others. You're not strong enough to fight me alone." Ren retorted, remaining silent as she forced herself to her knees, grabbing the man's hand when he tried to smack her and breaking a finger with ease.

He yanked his hand back roughly before sneering down at her. "I'm going to enjoy punishing your sister. You know that? She's never known pain until she met me." The man growled, unaware of the way Ren's features darkened severely at his words.

Ryo ran down the street at full speed, having gotten out of Kaoru's grip after Misuzu returned with a phone. Now, she was running through the thing she feared with an umbrella in one hand and her sword in the other, Honey-senpai and Kaoru running after her behind.

Mitsukuni was catching up to Ryo easily. He should have never listened to Takashi or Tamaki. He should have ran right after Ren from the beginning. Now she was in danger, and he could have been there to stop it sooner.

The trio rounded a corner, and froze. In front of them, the main thug was stumbling backwards away from Ren.

Ren growled furiously as she threw the limp body of the man's lackey to the ground, another man's throat held in her other hand as he struggled for breath. "You think I'd let you so much as look at my sister? I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands, you puny little thug." Ren snarled darkly, wrapping her arm around the lackey's throat easily and severing his air flow completely as she strangled the life out of him.

"Y-you're just a kid!" The man was afraid of her now. He better be.

In seconds, Ren snapped the thugs neck like a twig, throwing his body away as she stalked towards the man backing away from her who was reaching in to his pocket.

"I'm a trained operative of Russia. I'm not some kid, I'm a lethal weapon." Ren snarled as the man pulled a gun, aiming at her quickly. In seconds, she had his arm aimed up in to the air as he fired a bullet, bringing her knee up to break his arm roughly as he howled in pain, dropping the gun as she quickly grabbed it, forcing the man to his feet.

"Y...you're a monster." The man hissed through the pain of his broken arm.

"No, the monster would be the man who wanted to send a fifteen year old girl in to trafficking. I'm the defender of the innocent." Ren explained coldly as she aimed the gun back at the man with no emotion.

"Ren stop!" Ren's hand froze on the trigger as she glanced back to see her sister standing with Kaoru and Mitsukuni, all in a mix of shock and horror at the scene they had just witnessed. "You don't have to kill anyone!" Ryo reminded her sister as she walked forward, unafraid of the quivering man on the ground in front of Ren.

"They threatened your safety. By my orders, I have right to instill lethal force. Isn't that what father told us?" Ren responded coldly, emotion still void from her face as the two boys unused to this sight just stood back in shock.

"They're no threat to either of us anymore. Soon enough they'll be in prison anyways. Just let it go." Ryo reasoned, reaching for the gun in her sisters hand and taking it slowly, throwing it to the side once it was in her hands.

"If you so much as think about my family or friends again, I will end your life in a heartbeat. Do you understand me?" Ren demanded the cowering man on the ground, kicking his ribs when he didn't respond fast enough.

"Yes!" The man bellowed as the sound of sirens broke through the pelting rain on the pavement.

"We've gotta go." Ryo pulled her sister back quickly towards their friends.

The two boys behind were only left to wonder about the scene. What had they just witnessed. They never knew the girls capable of such a thing. What was going on? Who were Ren and Ryo really?

* * *

**I should have made this chapter more than ten chapters I think. I like going more in depth. But wow, we definitely see another side of the girls that we've never seen before. The more we know about them though, the more confused the hosts get since they don't seen to know a thing about these two mysterious girls. We also see a bit more tension between Mitsukuni and Takashi this chapter, as well as some between Hikaru and Kaoru. This chapter was just all keeping you on edge really.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it for you! I stayed up till 5 am last night just to try to finish it faster. But now we see a little more in to just who our girls are. Next chapter, maybe we'll get to understand just a bit better who exactly it is that they are. Which means, you get to look forward to the next chapter even more than this one!**

**So, if I get enough reviews, I may write faster and you'll get the next chapter even faster. So scroll down and write me a little review! I'm gonna go back to writing! Thanks again!**


	31. Aftermath

**Greetings as always readers! First off, I'd like to apologize for the delayed update. I've been rearranging my room recently, and I can't really write when I'm moving all my stuff around. Finally figured out a perfect arrangement though, and this one let's me be on my computer easier, so I can write faster. Well, when I'm home. Anyways, thanks as always for your patience and many reviews! Now go on ahead and read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Kyoya watched Ren and Ryo carefully as they spoke to his private police, standing back a few feet writing down in his black book while he watched them. To say he was surprised by today's events would be an understatement. He surely wasn't expecting Ren to be strong enough to fight off Yakuza thugs.

More so, he was equally surprised, yet delighted to know more, that the girls weren't in fact Nikolai's. They were Romanov. As in the last ruling Tsar of Russia before the revolution, and now leader in private security forces in Russia. It was no wonder that Ren was capable of snapping a man's neck in just the right vertebrate to keep him alive, but paralyzed.

This small, seemingly peaceful girl who didn't seem willing to raise a finger to anyone before, was in fact capable of subduing trained criminals without remorse. There was still so much that they didn't know about these sisters. Granted, Ren only acted to protect her sister, but still. That much strength...

But what he was more curious about at that moment, was why the two would hide their real identities from the rest of their friends. The Romanov Elite Police and Protection Services were the leading law enforcement and personal security services available in all of Russia, and even expanding outwards in to other countries as well. It's even been said that the Romanov family employs a force two hundred and fifty men strong just to ensure the protection of the family estate in Moscow.

He's more surprised it took him this long to locate information on the girls. Their father's name was well known to his family due to employing a personal police force more than double their own families Black Onion Squad. Vladimir Alexei Nikolai Romanov. Even the name the girls have been using was in his name. He's never felt so idiotic in that he forgot to cross check to make sure that they weren't giving fake names to him when they met the girls.

But now he knew more than enough to be capable to search out more information on the girls. And even contact their parents like he does with all the other hosts parents.

Ryo watched as Ren walked away from the private police belonging to Kyoya, obviously not in the mood to deal with the questioning anymore. They got enough of that back home in Russia anyways. With a quick glance around, it appeared that all the other hosts were either avoiding them now as well, or they were told to stay away, since they were alone.

The door dinged as Ryo turned to spot Haruhi and Hikaru come back in, both looking around in confusion to the various private police standing by, before Haruhi spotted Ryo. Well, she did look a sight with cuts and bruises. Especially the hand print bruises on her wrists. She needed to train more, it used to be close to impossible for her to bruise that easily.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, running forward closer to her before yanking the headphones off her ears. Well, that explains how she managed to last so long out in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"We met the local Yakuza." Ryo said simply, not wanting to say more because she saw the way Ren was glancing her way, obviously not wanting her to divulge too much. They were already in enough trouble as it was probably. Ren solely had taken down a whole Yakuza clan of Karuizawa, maiming many of them. But she hadn't killed a single man. That was the good part of that. Because Ryo knew that Ren was ready to kill the lead thug, could have possibly had Ryo not intervened.

But that was why she had stopped training. She didn't want to hurt people anymore like she did before. But she assured Ryo that she would protect her about a decade ago, and that was what she did today. Because if it weren't for Ren, she'd have been in a lot more trouble.

"Are you okay?" Ryo was broken from her thoughts on how bad today could have turned by the reason she had had to go out to the city today, spotting a worried looking Hikaru standing a few feet away.

For some reason, she couldn't exactly believe his worry though. Especially not after how he treated her yesterday.

"She's fine, now let her be." Ren intervened before Ryo could answer for herself, leading her sister off with an annoyed expression.

Hikaru was left to watch Ren drag Ryo away from him. What was that? All he did was ask if Ryo was alright. He was worried about her the whole time he was with Haruhi, because of the fact that she was stuck out in the rain. What, was he not allowed to ask how his friend was?

Mitsukuni followed after the two retreating girls though as Ren dragged Ryo towards their suite, still a little hesitant about being around Ren especially after seeing that ruthless behavior she presented earlier, but knowing she was his friend. He had to make sure she was okay.

Ryo spotted him following, catching the door before Ren could slam it shut behind them and letting Mitsukuni slip inside. "I was leading you up here to be alone." Ren advised, not having to look back to know just why Ryo had left the door open.

"I want to make sure you're both okay." Mitsukuni explained as Ren let go of Ryo and turned to him, looking annoyed by his presence as he felt a little more nervous being around her. Just earlier they were having fun together, and he felt closer to her than ever before. But now...he's never felt so far. He's never seen her like this.

"We're fine so long as we have each other. We don't need anyone else." Ren sounded so cold, so unlike the girl who just a few hours earlier he had been talking and dancing with. But the way she said they don't need anyone, it hurt. What does that mean? Does she feel like she doesn't need him? He thought they had a special bond.

"Ren, you're my friend. Both of you are. I want to be here to help you if either of you need it." Mitsukuni reminded, standing back a bit from the two. Ryo looked conflicted, but Ren still had that emotionless look in her eyes.

"You can't help me though. My job is to protect my sister. If I get injured, that falls in line with the job description. That's my main priority, not fooling around some town while my sister is in trouble." Ren said, turning her back to him.

Mitsukuni just stared at her as the pain welled in his chest. Just...fooling around? What, did she not feel something when they were together at that restaurant? Not feel like she belonged in his arms when they were dancing like he did? Mitsukuni looked away from her at that point, feeling his eyes brimming with tears he didn't want to show to her as he turned his back to the girls.

"Ren, that's enough." Ryo interrupted, voice firm this time instead of listening to what her older sister said. Ren just looked at her in surprise to her tone. "He was the one more worried about you today than anything. I saw you both, all day. I saw that he just wanted you to be happy while spying on Haruhi and Hikaru, and even how you both snuck away at one point together. You can't keep trying to push people away." Ryo reminded her stubborn older sister, knowing the real underlying reason behind it though.

"But we have to." Ren countered, looking unaffected by Ryo's words. But Ryo knew better. She knew Ren was upset about today, about how her sister had been in danger and she almost didn't make it in time. But she was also upset because recently, they've actually begun to believe that they're safe for the first time in years.

Because, when you're a Romanov, even if you're using different names and in a different country you're still in danger in some sense.

"Because you know that no matter where we go, who we meet, we're going to end up getting uprooted again sometime, or we're going to hurt the ones we care about eventually when they find out just who we _really_ are, Ryo." Ren reminded her sister, since every time people found out that she was a trained elite guard of Russia, that she was capable of killing a man if she tried, they got scared and wanted nothing more to do with either of them.

"Haruhi didn't run when she found out who we were." Ryo reminded her sister, who only scoffed and turned away. Haruhi was a different case. She was the first and only person so far to find out who they were, and not care. She even went along with them to Moscow before and had met their parents. She wasn't afraid of them, like Ren obviously believed the rest of the hosts would now be of them. "I'm pretty sure that Honey-senpai here doesn't want to leave you either, Ren." Ryo pointed out, glancing over to the boy in question who still had his back to her. He was shaking slightly. He was hurt enough by her sister's words to him that he was crying? "In fact, I think you're hurting him more by pushing him away right now than you did by letting him see that side of you earlier." Ryo revealed as she motioned to Ren to look at the boy.

Ren only gave one glance before turning away, and that was enough time for Ryo to spot the hurt in her sister's own eyes as well. She knew Ren cared deeply for Honey-senpai, and that she didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to protect him. But this wasn't protecting him. This was hurting them both by severing her bond to him and pushing away.

"I know you're scared of dragging anyone else in to what we have to deal with, Ren. You don't want them to get hurt. But acting like this, you're the one hurting them Ren. Hurting him." Ryo forced Ren to move over to see that Mitsukuni was silently crying from how she had treated him, and that seemed to be the thing that broke down the wall she forced up upon realizing their secret was in danger of revelation.

Honey-senpai must have realized they noticed, because a second later he began to leave quietly, leaving the sisters alone as Ryo watched the way Ren's eyes followed him and stuck on the door when he was gone. "I don't want them, want him, to get hurt because of us. I can take the pain, if it means I keep them safe." Ren explained quietly, looking down at the floor with a pained look as Ryo frowned.

"You don't have to protect everyone, Ren. That's not your job. Both of you really care about each other, he really worried about you, especially when he found out you were in danger. He wants to be your friend, be there for you. And I know you want to be allowed to have a friend like that too, Ren. I know that you really care about him. So be honest with him, it won't scare him away. I'm pretty sure that he'd understand and still stay by your side." Ryo explained to her older sister, feeling like she was the more intelligent of them at that moment since she was the only one with sense enough to know you can't just sever a bond like they had like that.

"And...what if you're wrong? What if he's scared of me now?" Ren asked, turning her gaze to her sister now finally. "Everyone, after they see us like that, gets scared, Ryo. I'd rather him not know, than to know and be afraid of me from now on." Ren muttered, turning her eyes back to the door now that Mitsukuni had fled through.

Ryo only chuckled at her sisters worries. "I'm pretty sure that he's not going to be afraid of you just because he saw you aim a gun at a criminal. I think you forget at times that he's a martial arts master too. He's probably had to do some things he hasn't wanted to before as well." Ryo reasoned before pushing her sister towards the door. "Now go, before I smack you for making the boy lolita cry." Ren rolled her eyes at her, but she knew that Ren really wanted to go after Mitsukuni even if she hadn't been pushed.

Once Ren left, Ryo turned her attention back to her own thoughts on the day. But they weren't on the thugs that attacked her or the bruises and cuts she received, but the fact that her own friendship was on the rocks with another one of the hosts.

Mitsukuni frowned miserably as he sat outside on the pack porch, covered from the rain by an awning overhead. Even if he didn't have an awning over his head, who cares. His princess...wait. She's not his. She's never been his. Even if he wished it deep down and felt closer to her than ever earlier just because he got to hold her in his arms, she wasn't his. She never would be.

Because she didn't want him. She wanted to get away from him. He thought that they were finally getting closer, that he was finally beginning to show her how he really felt. But then, she just proved him wrong. She doesn't like him the same way.

Mitsukuni hunched over a bit more in his seat as he stared out at the rain, eyes puffy from his tears. He was done crying by this point. He's been staring at the rain and thinking this over for so long the tears had long ended.

Why did he ever believe Ren could feel the same way about him though? Hadn't she made it clear that she'd never really tried to date because of her parents. Why would he think he was special enough to earn her love?

Tears he thought were long gone began to well in his eyes again as he reached up and rubbed at his puffy eyes, not hearing the door back behind him open.

Mitsukuni had still been rubbing his eyes when he heard the sound of a chair dragging against the ground, looking over in time to see Ren sit down in a chair she dragged over beside him, looking away just as quick and back at the rain still falling in front of him.

He yanked his hand back when he felt one try to take his own, trying to force the warm feeling away that he always got when he got to hold Ren's hand. He couldn't feel this way anymore. He couldn't feel this way about Ren. It wasn't fair, because he wasn't allowed to have her.

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni." Ren's voice was quiet against the sound of rain hitting the awning above them. "I don't want to hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. But I ended up hurting you instead. I'm sorry." Ren murmured as Mitsukuni kept his gaze on the rain.

"You don't trust me, no matter how hard I try or what I do for you, you don't. You won't let me see the real Ren. Why are you out here?" Mitsukuni asked, trying to quell the pain in his chest and instead his anger rose over how he couldn't have the one girl in the world he wanted most.

"I don't want you to see the real me because I don't want you to be afraid of me like the rest of the world." Ren explained quietly as he kept his gaze away from her. "I'd rather you hate me for pushing you away, than to get hurt by seeing the real me, or getting caught up in what I have to deal with, Mitsukuni. But I don't want to be the one to hurt you." Ren explained as Mitsukuni noticed the way her voice sounded frail for the first time ever. She didn't sound like the stubborn girl he knew. She sounded tired, and like she was hurting as much as he was right then.

Mitsukuni finally looked over at the girl in the seat beside his own to see her looking down at the ground instead. She wasn't emotionless like she was before. She wasn't the fighter he saw out in the rain defending her family. She looked torn, like she was fighting a battle emotionally instead of physically. Was this...the real Ren? Did the girl he fell for really have to deal with this kind of thing in her life more often than he knew?

"I know you care about me and worry about me, but I'd rather you be away and safe than closer and in danger. Because if something happened to you..." Ren trailed off as Mitsukuni noticed a tear trail down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. She...was crying. Ren never cried.

His anger vanished the moment he laid his eyes on her, and now he reached out as she tried to wipe another tear away, taking her hand in his hand before reaching over with his other hand and wiping the tear away with his thumb. His eyes locked with those usually watchful silver eyes, and in a second he pulled her in to his arms, burying his face against her neck as he felt her body stiffen for a second, before beginning to tremble slightly as he tightened his arms around her.

This was the real Ren. She worried more about him than she ever let on. She did care about him, maybe not in the same way he did about her, but maybe he could dig a little deeper and see if she did. But right now, he's just going to stay like this with her.

Holding her, in his arms where he believed she belonged. Letting her cry out all her pain and worries in to his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Ren whined in to his shoulder as he pulled one arm away from her waist, rubbing his hand against her back as he shushed her.

"I don't want to hear that anymore. I want to hear...that you won't push me away." Mitsukuni murmured quietly, smiling when he felt Ren nod against his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, Ren. Ever." Mitsukuni murmured as he felt her stop trembling against him slightly. Almost like his words were calming her.

Just holding her like this, being with her right now, it was enough to calm him and make all his anger and sadness vanish in a heartbeat.

Hikaru sighed as he left his room, having finally finished talking with his brother. Kaoru had basically locked him in to their room until he was willing to talk with him. By this point, everyone else was gone from the pension for the night. Well, excluding the girls who had their own room.

Kaoru hadn't been very happy when he got back with Haruhi. Granted, he was happy to see that Haruhi was safe, but he wasn't happy that Hikaru hadn't helped search for Ryo.

It wasn't his fault that this happened. Ryo was the one who decided to go off alone in to the city without her cellphone. He couldn't just leave Haruhi though to go find Ryo.

Besides, she was safe now. So there was no reason to be angry or upset anymore.

But he was still a bit annoyed by what he realized while talking with Kaoru.

* * *

"It wasn't my fault!" Hikaru snapped at his brother, beyond annoyed at this point since he didn't like that Kaoru had basically locked him in their shared room.

"You could have put headphones on Haruhi and still gone out searching for her!" Kaoru snapped back at him as they glared each other down, Kaoru standing in front of the door while Hikaru stood a few feet in front of him.

"If I had, then Haruhi might have been put in danger as well. I did the right thing, I kept Haruhi safe! I did nothing wrong." Hikaru growled, both of their tempers flaring and sparking since they both knew that both girls were safe, but Kaoru was still unhappy that Ryo had been in danger none the less.

"I'm not saying you did. I'm just saying someone needed to worry about Ryo's safety too other than Ryo and myself." Kaoru growled as Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to say I wasn't worried about her? I've been worried about her! For a few hours before any of this even happened! I worry about her!" Hikaru barked at his brother, angry with the accusation that he doesn't worry about Ryo. He's been worried about her since he realized he shoved her yesterday and Haruhi explained to her why Ryo hasn't been happy with him.

He worries about her. And Kaoru knew that. But now he believes that he didn't worry about her today when he found out Ryo's afraid of the rain?

Kaoru sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I know you were worried about her. I'm sorry. It's just...you didn't see her when I found her. I was just...worried. I mean, you haven't even seen the bruises she has now. I'm not mad at you, I was just worried." Kaoru murmured, back to his reasonable self again, albeit worried still for Ryo.

Hikaru watched him for a second before something began to click in his head. His brother was so worried about Ryo...he's never seen Kaoru worry about anyone like this before besides himself.

Does Kaoru...

At that point, Kaoru gave up in their debate, announcing he was going to go get ready for bed.

Hikaru wanted to ask, to see if he was guessing right, but about that moment he spotted the bag discarded at the door that he meant to give to Ryo all day when he got back.

Hopefully she's still awake, because he doesn't feel like waiting until tomorrow.

* * *

Hikaru set the bag down on the floor before knocking on the girls door, waiting a few minutes but there was no answer. Knocking again, he heard grumbling from inside before the door opened to reveal a not so happy Haruhi clad in pajamas. Looking past her, he could only see Ren and Mitsukuni on the bed. No sight of Ryo. "What is it, Hikaru? It's late." Haruhi grumbled as she glared at him for waking her up.

"I need to talk to Ryo." Hikaru advised, nudging the bag with his foot to show Haruhi what he wanted to give to their friend.

"She's not here. She left a little after the rest of us went to bed." Haruhi advised, still not looking too happy about being woken up even if it was so Hikaru could give the gift to Ryo.

"Where is she then?" Hikaru asked, since he knew she couldn't leave the pension. It might have stopped thundering hours ago, but it was still raining.

"No idea." Haruhi said before closing the door on him, leaving him to himself so she could go back to bed.

Well, she's no help tonight obviously.

Picking up the bag, Hikaru decided to start looking around the pension for Ryo. There's not many places that she could hide, anyways.

It was almost midnight before Hikaru finally found Ryo, surprisingly sitting up on the roof with an umbrella to shield her from the rain. "Why're you on the roof?" Hikaru asked as Ryo turned to look at him before back out at the city in the distance.

"It's safer up here than out on the porch." Ryo said simply as she continued looking out at the city as Hikaru walked over to her.

"I thought you were afraid of the rain." Hikaru commented as he looked down at the hand holding the umbrella over her head, noticing the bruising around her wrists and frowning. He hadn't seen it earlier, but Kaoru had mentioned them. They're obvious, showing someone had taken her wrists too hard in their hands.

"It's not touching me. So long as it doesn't touch me, I'll be fine." Ryo said as he followed her gaze towards the city out ahead, realizing what she must be doing as he sat down beside her.

In the distance, he could see flashing lights. That must be the police, probably still investigating the area after what had happened earlier. He wasn't present for any of it, but he still felt bad none the less for Ryo and Ren since they were the ones who first hand had to fight the Yakuza. Well, more specifically Ren from what he heard.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he looked back at the bruised girl staring out at the city.

In response, Ryo held up her hand, showing better the hand print bruising on her wrist. "I've only bruising. I'm still alive, so therefore I'm okay." Ryo said as she kept her gaze ahead, resting her hand back on her lap as she hid from the rain beneath her umbrella.

Silence fell between them for a minute, before Hikaru finally cleared his throat to try to get her to look at him so he could hand her the bag. She didn't look his way though, instead kept watching the flashing lights out in the city. "You know, I'm trying to give you something." Hikaru advised as he pushed the bag closer to Ryo.

"Not interested." Ryo said simply in response, still not looking his way. It was like she was avoiding looking at him. Was she still upset with him, even after all that's happened today?

"You know, I'm sorry about yesterday, Ryo." Hikaru advised as he held his hands up in surrender in hopes she'd at least look at him. But she still didn't look at him, her eyes still trained on the flashing lights in the city.

"Says the boy over twenty four hours later and after I've already been attacked by Yakuza thugs." Ryo said in response to his words as he tried not to let his annoyance show over her ability to hold a thug. "I could care less about yesterday, at this point. Just go back to bed and pay attention to Haruhi tomorrow. I've got more important things to worry about than being shoved by someone who is supposed to be my friend." Ryo advised as his jaw clenched, annoyance showing a bit more now.

"You know, I said I'm sorry and I even got you something. The least you could do is at least look at me, Ryo." Hikaru pointed out as he stood up. He was worried about her all day, and now he's being treated like he's not even welcome in her presence.

Finally, Ryo looked at him, standing up herself while still holding the umbrella over her head. "It doesn't matter that you say you're sorry now. You should be spending your time with Haruhi, not me. You get along better with her than you do me, anyways." Ryo pointed out as Hikaru noticed the annoyance in her eyes as well.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I spend one day with her I'm better friends with her than I am you or something?" Hikaru asked, watching as Ryo crouched down and picked the bag up and handed it back to him.

"Sure seemed like it when I saw you two earlier today. You look a whole lot happier around her too. Don't give me gifts just because you feel bad for shoving me. I've got worse things to worry about than someone feeling bad for me." Ryo growled before walking past him to the door, leaving the bag in his hands as his jaw clenched in anger.

Before Ryo could open the door, a hand smacked against the door, keeping it shut as she followed the arm back to an angry looking Hikaru. "I have been worried about you all damn day, Ryo. So stop fighting me for once and just accept the god damn gift." Hikaru growled, shoving the bag back at Ryo as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Worried about me? Since when do you worry about _me_? It's all about _you_, Hikaru. _Everything_ is about you!" Ryo snapped, shoving his hand off the door and the bag away. "That's why you got upset yesterday. Because Haruhi was paying attention to Arai instead of you. Because the attention always has to be on you. The only reason you're up here right now is probably because Haruhi told you that how you were acting was wrong. So go focus on her, Hikaru. I don't want your pity." Ryo snarled as Hikaru just stared at her in silence during her rant, swearing he saw a hurt look in her usually cocky eyes before she opened the door to go back inside.

She was right though. He was being selfish for the past day. He wanted them to focus on him, because he didn't want to lose either of their friendship. But he was really just upsetting Ryo more. Was he doing this more than he realized though? Was this also why Ryo's been pulling away recently? Not just because of his stupid prank that resulted in the destruction of her memento from Russia, but his behavior about her being around other guys?

Clenching his fist around the bag, Hikaru threw the door open and quickly followed after Ryo.

Ryo had just got down to the floor that the suite was on when she was suddenly pinned against a wall, struggling furiously as she was reminded of the fight earlier. A hand smacked against whoever pinned her's head, before recognizing the ow that followed. "Why would you hit me?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his head where she had hit him.

"Why would you pin someone who had just been attacked by thugs?" Ryo asked in turn before he smirked deviously at her, rolling her eyes at him and about to leave before he pinned her against the wall again, holding her wrists gently under one of his hands before plopping something on her head. "Let go." Ryo warned, knowing she could get him off in a second if she really wanted to.

"Will you listen to me?" Hikaru asked, not relinquishing his grip. In a matter of seconds, he was on the floor gasping in pain as Ryo smirked down at him and how he was holding where she hit him at with her knee.

"Now I will." Ryo said with a smug smirk down at him before plucking what he had put on her head off to see what it was, eyes widening when she realized what it was he was trying to give to her.

He...got her another hat like the one she got back home in Russia? It wasn't exactly the same, but it was very similar.

Had he gotten this because he felt bad for ruining the other one? Did he actually do something without requiring she give something in return to him?

Had he really thought about her more than he did about himself for once?

Hikaru was beginning to get back up on to his knees after the hit when Ryo slid down the wall to sit on the floor, looking at the hat as he continued to hold where she hit. "I know that the old one meant a lot to you, that it reminded you of Russia, so I wanted you to have something to think of home again." Hikaru explained, deciding he'll pay Haruhi back later for the hat so he wouldn't feel bad about taking credit for something she bought.

Ryo was only able to look at the hat as Hikaru hobbled over to sit beside her, still holding a hand to where she hit him. She'd never believe he would do something so thoughtful before, especially after how he treated her yesterday and earlier today like she was unimportant to him.

"I know I'm selfish at times, and this is the only time you're ever going to hear me admit to that, but I really am sorry, Ryo. I really was worried about you today after I remembered that I shoved you yesterday, and more after Kaoru told me you're afraid of rain." Hikaru tried not to sound upset over how his brother knew about her fears before he did. "I do think about you more than you believe obviously. I'm just not as in tune to you as Kaoru is apparently. Explains why you like him more than me I guess." Hikaru muttered the last part, looking away slightly.

"I like you both equally." Ryo hadn't even hesitated after his words to respond to him. "You may be a self centered jerk at times, but you know when it's time to focus on other people. Haruhi probably had a lot of fun with you today." Ryo said with a small chuckle, unwilling to reveal that she in fact saw the whole date and how it took them a while to really start enjoying themselves.

"Would you like to do that sometime?" Hikaru asked, looking back at her with a serious look in his eyes before realizing that he probably needed to clarify what he meant. "I mean, just you and I spend a day together. I promise, you won't get attacked by any thugs while I'm around." Hikaru said with a small confident smile at her as she giggled at his words.

"While you may think that, it's not exactly in your control. But fine. Let's just wait until we're back home, instead of in a city we don't know." Ryo advised as she set the hat down on her lap, giving Hikaru a chance to think on how she and Ren didn't seem more upset about the attack than a normal person would probably be.

"Do you two...have that happen often?" Hikaru asked carefully, since he wasn't really sure how to ask if Ryo got attacked often by people.

"It's been a few years." Ryo replied as he just stared at her, unsure how to respond to that.

"You're going to have to explain this to me. Since last I checked, normal people don't get attacked like that and brush it off!" Hikaru reminded as Ryo just chuckled at his reaction.

"And what makes you think Ren and I are normal?" Ryo asked, standing up, picking up her new hat and carrying it instead of wearing it right then.

"Well, I know you're not normal, but I'd at least expect you weren't the kind of people to get in fights often. What does your family do for a living, politics or something?" Hikaru asked as he stood up to ensure Ryo couldn't get away before answering his questions.

"Well you could say we're leaders, I guess." Ryo said with a shrug as Hikaru just dawned an annoyed tick on his head over how she wasn't being direct and answering his questions.

"Explain, Ryo." Hikaru demanded, wanting to know how a girl like her wasn't crying and scared over being attacked by Yakuza thugs.

"It's past midnight. You want answers, you'll have to wait until tomorrow like the rest of the boys." Ryo said with a smug smirk at his annoyed expression.

"I'm holding you to that then. First thing tomorrow, I want answers." Hikaru demanded as Ryo began to walk away, waving at his words with her free hand.

Well, at least they're back on good terms.

* * *

**Now who seriously thought that Ren had actually killed one of those thugs? It's not possible to kill a man by snapping their neck. No one's that strong. It's only possible to leave the person paralyzed. But ooh, we finally get to know more about just where the girls come from, and the fact that they haven't exactly been giving their real names out until now. It's not really a surprise that, upon finding out their real names, Kyoya was able to track down information on the duo.**

**But ooh, we see a bit more the way Ren feels about Mitsukuni. We even get a little fluff on their side too. I love building up to these revelations though, it's so much fun. We also get to see Hikaru's trying a little harder with Ryo, and even asked her if she'd like to spend a day with him alone. We can only wonder how that would turn out. Well, for now we can until or if I write it. It'll depend on my reviews.**

**So review! The more I get, the faster my hands fly on this keyboard! Probably would be a bit faster too if I weren't so busy all the time now. Literally, the only time I get to write now is after dark. Glad I'm an insomniac and don't sleep that much. Because I get to write more for all of you, readers! So scroll on down and write me a review please, and I'm going to go back to writing.**


	32. We'll Protect You

**Greetings as always readers! First off, I apologize for the severely delayed chapter. I recently got two new cats, one of which is so jealous when I'm on my computer trying to right that he will sit right on the keyboard until I pay attention to him. I also have glass in my foot now too, so that's been another thing I've been having to try to get out instead of writing. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing just because I'm getting busier and busier. I'll keep posting chapters, just there may be a bit of a delay between each chapter now as apposed to the one a day fix I had for a while.**

**But anyways, thanks as always for your patience. Now go ahead and start reading my loyal readers!**

* * *

Mitsukuni ignored the looks he was receiving from his cousin as he sat with Ren on the only love seat, her legs stretched out over his lap as she typed away on her phone. They were all waiting for Kyoya at the moment, since the girls were unwilling to tell anything about their family life until everyone was present.

Kyoya was the only one left missing. He had called ahead though and explained that he would be later since he had to finish with the Yakuza business from yesterday. Not like Mitsukuni minded anyways.

He was perfectly comfortable sitting here with Ren, sipping hot chocolate while she played some game on her phone. It's been like this since last night really. They haven't really parted since they spoke on the porch, except for showers that morning really.

And it was obviously making his cousin unhappy. Takashi had said he couldn't be so close with her. Well, he could care less what his cousin thinks about this. Ren's his princess, and if he wants to sit on a love seat with her with her legs stretched over his lap and leaning up every few seconds to let him see the game, then he's going to stay like this.

On cue, Ren leaned up a bit, showing him that she'd passed yet another level on the game as he sipped his hot chocolate, feeling his cousin's disapproving eyes on them. Feeling a bit devious, Mitsukuni reached up to check the bandage on Ren's cheek from when she got clipped by a knife yesterday, pulling the bandage back slightly to look.

"It's fine." Ren advised as he noticed how the bandages were still the same from yesterday. The cut itself wasn't bleeding anymore, at least.

"You need a new bandage." Mitsukuni reminded none the less, since he didn't want her cut to get infected. He felt like a protective boyfriend like this, but he wasn't her boyfriend.

Well, yet. Maybe soon.

"I'll get it later." Ren said as she laid back against the arm rest, still playing her game on her phone as he picked his cup back up and continued drinking his hot chocolate, eyes locking with his disapproving cousin.

He could get as close to Ren as he wanted. She was his best friend. He's not going to let Takashi boss him around.

"Will someone just call Kyoya-Senpai so we can start already?" Hikaru asked, tired of sitting and waiting for the Shadow King to show up so the girls could tell them what was really going on in their family life.

"He probably already knows everything already anyways." Ryo reminded, since it didn't take the Shadow King long to find out more information, especially now that he knows their real last name.

"He does." Ren confirmed, since she had more contact with Kyoya than Ryo did. Hikaru had just pulled his phone out to call the boy himself when there was a ding at the door, everyone looking back to see he had finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to finish with that Yakuza business from yesterday." Kyoya reminded those sitting around waiting for him as he took a seat, placing his little black book on his lap.

"Can we start then? I'm tired of this silence." Hikaru commented, sitting impatiently beside Kaoru.

"Go ahead." Kyoya said with a wave to the girls, since he already knew all he needed to know about them. Now, all he was waiting on was a call back from their parents.

Mitsukuni frowned a little as Ren pulled her legs off his lap, sitting upright and letting her phone drop to the cushion. "Where would you like us to begin then? Haruhi and Kyoya already know a fair deal of information on us." Ren reminded as she instead leaned on Mitsukuni's shoulder, trying to swipe his hot chocolate to no avail.

"You said your last name is Romanov. You've been telling us for months it was Nikolai." Kaoru pointed out, having been present when she announced to one of the thugs just who he was messing with.

"It's Nikolai Romanov actually." Ryo corrected, since both she and Ren went by Nikolai when out of Russia, and Romanov when back home.

"Then why have you been keeping secrets from daddy? My darling daughters don't have to hide from me!" Tamaki cried as Ren and Ryo exchanged a look over the ways of the host king.

"Because the less people who know who we really are, the better. And the safer you all will be." Ren advised, still not entirely okay with the idea of letting more people know about where they come from. But Mitsukuni was very convincing last night when he kept trying to convince her in to telling the rest of their friends.

Well that, and he hasn't left her side since the porch last night. She's not really complaining though. Ever since that restaurant yesterday, she has been feeling like she wants to spend more time with him. This is a good way. Even if he's really just using the time to convince her to tell the others her secrets, as well as him since as far as he knew, she had to deal with defending her family often.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked, thoroughly confused as to how they would be safer if they knew less about the girls.

"Ren and Ryo are from the last ruling imperial family of Russia known as the Romanov's. But, now the Romanov family rules a different field of Russia. Public and private protection services." Kyoya advised, having found out a lot more since yesterday about the two girls. "The Romanov Elite Police and Protection Services, if I'm not mistaken." Kyoya revealed as he pulled off his glasses to clean the lenses with a small smirk at the girls over how he had found so much out about them in a matter of ours. Some of which he knew without looking since he knew of the personal police force employed solely to protect the family. It was more than double his own families Black Onion Squad.

"We prefer to refer to it as REPPS." Ryo said with a shrug, since the name was a bit of a mouthful to say.

"So, it's a bad thing to know that your family runs a protection service?" Tamaki asked, just as confused if not more than the rest of the hosts.

"It is when it means you could be put in danger for your relationships with us since we're part of the top protection service of Russia and vastly expanding branches. We'd prefer you all not know and be safe than to know and be put in danger. We've dealt with things like yesterday before, it's not uncommon to us. But if we can ensure your safety, then we will be happy." Ren explained with a professional air around her that none of them except for Ryo or Haruhi were used to.

"So...you're wanting to keep secrets to protect us?" Kaoru asked, just to make sure he was hearing Ren right on what she meant.

Both girls gave a nod of their head before someone else spoke up before they could continue. "That's such crap." Hikaru announced, always willing to speak his mind as the girls looked at him in surprise to his outburst. "It wouldn't endanger us more just by knowing who you both really are. All you'd be doing by keeping secrets from all of us would be pushing us away." Hikaru advised the Russian girls as the two girls exchanged a look for a second.

"We're your friends. We'll stand by you no matter what happens." Kaoru agreed with his brother as he gave a glance at Ryo who was sitting alone in a seat close by to her sister. Standing up, he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he circled around her. He'd defend her, if he had to. He did it in Okinawa. He would have done it yesterday if he needed to.

In a second, Hikaru had his arm around her shoulders as well, both twins hugging her between them with their chins on her head.

"We've seen worse. You two don't need to hide from us. You could paralyze Yakuza thugs over and over to defend the people you care about, but we'll still be here for you." Mitsukuni agreed with the twins, directing that one more so at Ren since he knew she hadn't wanted him to see her like that yesterday.

Their eyes locked for a second before a hand ruffled Ren's hair, looking up to see Takashi standing behind them.

"We've seen worse. It's not so bad." Takashi agreed with his cousin as Mitsukuni smiled gently at his cousin, glad he agreed even if he didn't want himself and Ren getting too close.

"My darling daughters don't need to hide a thing from us. We'll be your knights in shining armor and protect you and make sure you never have to fight again." Tamaki announced, appearing behind the Russian girls holding Haruhi in one of his arms, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"Senpai, do you even know how to fight?" Ryo asked, teasing as always towards the king as he dawned an offended look at how she could believe he wouldn't be capable of defending them.

"Not as well as we can."

"Yeah, you're better off sticking with us if you want a bodyguard."

The twins flexed behind Ryo cockily as she rolled her eyes at their attempts of appearing more macho than the now annoyed king who still wouldn't release Haruhi.

Ren watched quietly as Tamaki barked at the twins about how he was more than capable of protecting his daughters before she felt a hand take one of her own, looking over to see a serious look in Mitsukuni's eyes.

"I know you're more than capable of defending yourself. But...if you'd let me I'll protect you." Mitsukuni offered as Ren felt her cheeks warm from the sentiment of his words. He'd protect her? Even knowing that fighting was something she was more than skilled at and willing for her friends or family?

The only person to fight by her side and defend her was her own sister. But he was willing to stand by her and ensure she stayed safe. His fingers grazed against her bandaged cut on her cheek as her skin flared under the ghosts of his fingertips across her cheek.

"Would you let me?" Ren's head felt filled with cotton as she looked up at mahogany eyes filled with a serious curiosity. Looking away quickly, she gave a nod of agreement as she heard him giggle softly.

Why does he have to have this effect on her?

Takashi frowned as he watched his cousin with Ren, watching as Mitsukuni pulled Ren back in to his side like they weren't just best friends. He knew how Mitsukuni felt about Ren. But behaving like this with her, like they're together when they're not, it's inappropriate and could drawn unneeded attention.

The very least he could do to fix the situation would be to in the very least tell the poor girl too blind to emotion how he felt. But he wouldn't even do that.

Takashi gave Mitsukuni a disapproving look as he watched the shorter boy wrap a protective arm around Ren's waist, catching his eye after the act was finished. He was more than pushing boundaries right then. And he knew that.

But Mitsukuni just looked away from him without so much as a second glance and back at the twins teasing Tamaki.

He really doesn't want to have to separate them, because he doesn't want Mitsukuni upset, but it's almost like Mitsukuni is trying to spite him. And if it continues he will have to intervene.

"You snapped a guys neck out there?" Hikaru asked, unsure if he should believe that small laid back Ren was capable of snapping a man's neck with no hesitation or remorse, and with little effort from what she made it sound like.

"She snapped his neck in just the right vertebrate that he was left alive, but he will be paralyzed from now on." Kyoya revealed to the rest of the listening hosts as they looked to the girl stretched out on a love seat with Honey-senpai, both drinking hot chocolate.

"I will do what is necessary to ensure the safety of my friends or family. I won't kill anyone if I don't have to. I just ensured that he, along with the other thugs, were left subdued so they would pose no further threat." Ren said over the lip of her cup, sounding much older than she looked with how she talked about her self imposed job.

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you." Hikaru commented, earning a smack from Ryo for his rudeness since she was stuck between Hikaru and Kaoru at the moment, her new supposed bodyguards even though Tamaki was very unhappy about it.

Well, he still had Haruhi.

"Ryo's trained with swordsmanship. Keep that in mind them, unless you want her to cut your clothes off your body in public and leave you to run home in embarrassment." Ren advised, smirking deviously since she preferred her fists over weapons.

"What? My darling daughter could never do something like that." Tamaki cried, holding Haruhi closer much to the dislike of the first year student over his coddling, since she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Actually, she did it before." Haruhi pointed out as the twins turned to Ryo with questioning looks. "What was that, a year or two ago now?" Haruhi asked Ryo as Ryo smirked in memory.

"A year." Ryo advised with a fond smile at the memory as the twins scooted away from her slightly.

"What did you do?" The twins asked in unison as Ryo looked to her sister to see she was smirking as well at the memory.

"There was a guy back in Russia who wouldn't leave us alone. When Haruhi came to visit with us, he followed us around all day when we were out in town. He started taking pictures of us even when we were in a store looking over clothes." Ryo explained as Haruhi tried to get out of Tamaki's tightening grip.

"Someone was taking pictures of my darling daughters without permission?! Where is this fiend?" Tamaki demanded before being shushed by the two Russian girls as Haruhi continued trying to figure out how to get free from him.

"Anyways, we were wanting to try on clothes and he wouldn't stop, so he didn't realize that all day I had my sword sheathed at my side. So, when he tried to sneak in to the changing rooms, I blocked him off and sliced his camera in two." Ryo explained with a devious smile at the memory. "Apparently, he wasn't quick enough to realize I had also cut his clothes to leave him in nothing but his briefs. He barely ran before he got caught by store security for thinking he was a sexual predator." Ryo said with her proud devious smile still plastered on her lips as Ren laughed from over where she sat with Mitsukuni at the memory.

"You don't have that sword on you now, do you?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru scooted further away from her.

"You never know if she has it on her until it's too late." Ren pointed out as the twins just stared at Ryo in slight fear as to what she could do with that sword. "She's a master swordsman. You don't see her blade unless she wants you to, or until it's too late. Just like you wouldn't believe someone like me could paralyze a thug." Ren advised as all eyes laid on the two seemingly harmless, but apparently very highly trained girls.

"Why would someone train you two though?" Hikaru asked, not noticing what he said was rude but Kaoru quickly spoke up.

"You're both so young. Couldn't you just have bodyguards instead of learn to defend yourselves?" Kaoru asked as well to make sure the girls wouldn't take offense by his brother's words.

"It's better to learn to fend for yourself than to rely on someone else. Because then, if you're left alone, then what would you do? You'd be defenseless." Ren explained before feeling the way Mitsukuni tensed beside her, bumping her hip against his since she knew why he tensed. He wanted her to be able to rely on him to defend her too.

In response to the bump, she got a poke in the side, turning to him to see a teasing glint in his eyes.

He poked again, and she poked him in the stomach, earning a flinch away since he was ticklish.

"Well, they're at each other again." Hikaru commented as they watched the two shortest teens poke and tickle each other in the love seat, knowing they weren't going to get much more out of that Russian girl since whenever she and Honey-senpai started goofing around, they were lost to them.

"So, let's join them." Kaoru said with a devious smile as he reached over and grabbed Ryo's shoulder, dragging her closer as he began trying to tickle Ryo.

She struggled beneath his poking fingers as she tried to get away, but in a second Hikaru was joining in and helping keep her pinned down as they tickled the now squealing younger Russian. Tamaki began to protest the treatment towards his daughter, before Haruhi managed to slip from his grip and begin to flee, the king giving chase after her.

Ryo struggled against the twins as Ren continued tickling the taller boy beside her on the love seat, laughing at his cries and giggles as he tried to get the upper hand on her to no avail. Suddenly, he tried to pin her to get her to stop, and they ended up tumbling off the couch with a loud thud as they hit the floor.

The twins looked up from tickling Ryo at the noise to see the two on the ground, dawning matching devious smiles at the position they were in.

Mitsukuni mumbled against whatever he fell on, before his nose was doused with that familiar intoxicating smell once more, nuzzling his face against it for a second before feeling whatever he was on top of shift. Lifting his face to see what had happened, he realized just who he had fallen on, and what he had nuzzled his face against as his cheeks turned the darkest shade of red at that point in his life, frozen in place.

"How come Honey-senpai gets to use Ren's pillow? I wanna try Ryo's." Hikaru protested, teasing glint in his eyes as the twins appeared behind the oldest host, holding each others shoulders with matching cat like grins.

"They'd probably be nicer than Ren's. But it sure looks like Honey-senpai is enjoying himself." Kaoru joined his brothers teasing as they looked down at the now obviously embarrassed boy who still was on top of Ren.

Ren propped herself up on her elbows as her eyes locked with Mitsukuni's, cheeks turning a light red as she noticed the dark red tint to his own before he was suddenly yanked to his feet, both looking up to see an obviously unhappy Takashi.

Takashi set Mitsukuni back down on his feet silently, looking between the two as the twins stood back, the teasing looks in their eyes gone. "Awkward." The twins murmured in unison before turning back to Ryo who was still laying on the couch that they all had previously been sharing, dawning their devious looks once more as they dashed over to her to continue their on slot.

Ren stood up on her own as she looked up at the obviously displeased cousin of her best friend before back at Mitsukuni, to see him fidgeting and still red in the face with embarrassment.

Why was he so embarrassed? It was an accident. Not like he meant to fall on top of her.

He had buried his face against her chest. He hadn't realized that it was her when he had done it, but he still did it none the less. How was she not enraged with him? He smelled the intoxicating smell of her perfume or whatever she wore again, feeling his body flare with heat at the smell as he wanted to hug her again. She was so irresistible at times, but the sweet scent that lingered around her just made it even harder to resist. Slowly, he moved to hide behind Takashi as he worried that his body might betray his mindset that he couldn't have her just yet.

Ren dawned a confused look as Mitsukuni moved behind Takashi nervously, before watching as the much taller boy lifted Mitsukuni up and cradled him in an arm, still looking unhappy.

Even with laughter from the nearby couch and further off in the room from Haruhi, Ren's eyes stayed fixed on the two in confusion as to why Mitsukuni would move away from her like that before feeling a slight pain in her chest at how he reacted. Was he afraid to be around her when Takashi was near?

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone played in her pocket as she pulled her phone out, excusing herself from the group before walking away, answering the phone in her native tongue as she walked away.

Mitsukuni frowned as he watched Ren leave, knowing just who she was talking to. She only talked to two people in Russian. Her sister or Kazimir. He had no quarrel with Kazimir, just the fact that he wanted to be the one closest to Ren. And whenever they were together they were all happy and super friendly, unlike when she first met him.

Why does she have to talk to him? Why couldn't she stay and talk with him instead?

"We need to talk." Takashi advised as he still cradled him in one of his arms, even if Mitsukuni was getting bigger and harder to hold like he usually held him.

"Not right now." Mitsukuni murmured as his eyes stuck on where Ren had disappeared towards, before Takashi began to walk away, still carrying him.

"It wasn't a question." Takashi said simply as Mitsukuni sighed, already knowing where this was going. He wasn't allowed to get close to his princess, as far as Takashi was concerned. Why couldn't Takashi just let him and Ren make their own decisions. He definitely would never do anything to hurt Ren, if that was what Takashi was worried about.

But...the way she looked at him before walking off to answer her phone. She almost looked upset that he had moved away and gotten picked up by his cousin. Had he hurt her feelings by reacting like that about being close after he had just fallen on top of her and landed with his face on her chest?

He really wished he could tell Ren how he felt already. Wait... that gives him an idea.

Ryo squealed and wiggled in the twins grip as they continued tickling and poking her, their only request to stop being that she had to agree to a sleep over with them. Which she would not do.

"Come on."

"Just say yes."

Kaoru held Ryo down as Hikaru tickled, both wearing their matching devious grins as Hikaru sat on Ryo's legs to ensure she couldn't kick him in the stomach or groin as he tickled her.

"Never." Ryo said through her laughing as the twins just shook their heads at her stubbornness.

"Then..."

"I guess we're not going to stop."

Hikaru's devious smile grew as he began to tickle up Ryo's sides, knowing she couldn't stop him. Kaoru was still holding her arms while he sat on her legs, so she was defenseless. His hands were still rising up her sides as she laughed and squirmed beneath them, already knowing what he wanted to do since she couldn't stop him.

It was only fair, after all. She hit him yesterday for no good reason.

Kaoru was about to ask Ryo if she was ready to give in to their demands before spotting what his brother was about to do. Before he could stop his obviously idiotic brother though, he already moved his hands to where he wanted, Ryo unable to do anything from her fits of laughter.

Hikaru looked like a kid in a candy store as Ryo yelled at him to stop tickling, before Kaoru accidentally let go of her hands to try to stop his brother. In a second, Ryo lunged forward, Hikaru's eyes widening in shock before he was tackled to the floor with a loud crash, Kaoru the last man standing.

Well, that escalated fast.

Kaoru stood up upon hearing the pained groan from the floor, looking over to see Hikaru on his back on the floor, pinned beneath Ryo. Well, he got what he wanted sort of.

"If Hikaru gets to use your pillows, why don't I?" Kaoru asked teasingly, since the way they fell Hikaru was basically being suffocated by Ryo's chest. Her knee was in his groin though, so he probably wasn't enjoying himself too much due to the pain.

"Oh shut up." Ryo said as she rolled off of Hikaru and stood up, leaving him sprawled on the floor in a mixture of pain and triumph over how he got what he wanted, but still got hurt none the less. Kaoru helped his brother up quickly, but wasn't too happy either that he went and did that to Ryo.

Well, more so that he got closer to Ryo than he did. He barely got a hug from her half the time.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked, directing it to Ryo instead of his brother however as Hikaru stared at him like he was insane.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryo said a Kaoru walked over to her as she sat back down on the couch, sitting beside her as Hikaru dawned an annoyed tick on his forehead at the sight.

"What about me? She kneed me in the groin, again." Hikaru reminded his brother, since he was the one still in pain there. All Ryo had happen to her was she fell off the couch, on top of him. She didn't get hurt.

"Yeah, but you got something to make up for that." Kaoru reminded his brother as Hikaru noticed the annoyance deeper in Kaoru's tone. Why was he annoyed about that? He should be happy for him.

"Well, before you two try to force me in to a sleepover again, I'm going to go get some tea." Ryo said, standing up from the couch as Hikaru and Kaoru locked eyes for a second, Ryo watching their silent talk before leaving.

"I'll get it for you!"

Ryo ducked out of the way as the twins shot past her to try to get the tea for her, before turning to retreat to her room. Whatever was wrong with them all of a sudden, she wanted no part of it.

Instead of sneaking away, she ended up running all the way up to her suite, locking the door behind her as the twins were hot on her trail. A pair of bangs as they hit the door together left her with a smile, since the boys couldn't get her now.

"_Ne volnuytes' , ya v poryadke , Kaz_." She was still on the phone after Mitsukuni was done talking with Takashi and came outside to search for Ren. The only part of her words he could understand was Kazimir's nickname.

He didn't have a nickname with her. Well, granted everyone called him Honey. She and Takashi were the only ones who called him by his actual name.

"_Eto yedva tsarapina. Nichego ne prosmotrel._" As Mitsukuni got closer he noticed Ren was on video call with the older Russian man, still not noticing him until he cleared his throat to let her know he was behind her.

Ren held up a finger instead of looking at him to signal to give her a moment. After saying a few more things to Kazimir, she hung up and turned to him. "Sorry, didn't know you were still on the phone with him." Mitsukuni said, motioning to the phone with a little venom in referring to Kazimir. He couldn't stand how she so willingly trusted someone that wasn't him.

"We talk every day. It's nothing to be sorry about." Ren said with a dismissive wave as another wave of annoyance took over Mitsukuni. She talked to Kazimir every day? How did he not know? Why didn't she tell him?

Well, she usually talked to him every day. But it was because they had classes together every day, and then on the weekends they'd work together on homework. But still...she's known him longer.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked, breaking him out of his thoughts as he noticed she had that examining look in her silver eyes once more, trying to read what was going on with him like she always tried.

"Nothing. I just finished talking to Takashi, so I wanted to talk to you for a second if you're not too busy with Kazimir." Mitsukuni hadn't meant to hiss his name, but he had. And Ren noticed too, cocking an eyebrow at him for the way he said the older Russian man's name.

"I feel like you have a problem with me talking to Kazimir. Is there?" Ren asked carefully as Mitsukuni looked away, but she walked up to him this time to ensure he couldn't bail on responding to her.

"No, I don't. I barely know him." Mitsukuni replied, hoping that would be an acceptable answer for her. But she didn't look convinced.

"That's right. You don't. But yet, you keep saying his name with a tone. Like you don't like him." Ren pointed out as for the first time, Mitsukuni wished she wasn't so capable of reading people by how they acted towards certain things.

"I don't, Ren. I just...I wanted to see if you'd like to go somewhere with me tonight. But you're probably making plans with him." Mitsukuni muttered as Ren continued to watch him.

"He's back in Moscow. I couldn't make plans with him even if I wanted to. But are you sure you want to make plans with me?" Ren asked as Mitsukuni looked at her in confusion as to why she would ask that.

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asked, frowning when he saw a hurt look in Ren's eyes. Before he could do anything though, her mask was back up, hiding her feelings away from him once more.

"You're afraid to be close to me when your cousin is around. I wouldn't want to be a bother to either of you." Ren said as Mitsukuni sighed, taking a step forward to try to explain himself, but Ren's phone began to ring again.

When she went to answer it, he grabbed her wrist, stopping it as her eyes met his own. "I'm not afraid to be close to you, Ren. That's why I'm asking you to go out with me tomorrow. I want the chance to be alone with you where we don't have anyone else teasing or bothering us. I want to get closer to you." Mitsukuni explained honestly as he noticed her mask break under his words, seeing a mixture of emotion in her usually calm eyes.

"Then why did you hide behind Takashi from me earlier?" Ren asked after a brief moment of silence as Mitsukuni let go of her wrist slowly.

"Takashi is worried about us being closer to each other." Mitsukuni revealed finally, having not wanted her to know, but he didn't want to hurt her when he pulled away like he did earlier. But earlier, it wasn't so much as he was trying to be wary of his cousin, so much as he needed a chance to control his own urge to coddle and kiss her.

Ren was silent for a moment, looking away from him as he silently wished he hadn't told her. When suddenly she turned back to him, stepping a little closer.

"Then let's give him a reason to worry." Ren decided as Mitsukuni looked at her in confusion. What could she be planning?

* * *

**Well, you have to wonder what she's planning now don't you? But ooh, we see a bit more of our so far favorite pair this time, and how Takashi seems to be affecting their relationship as well now. But why does he not want them getting closer? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. We also see a bit of twin rivalry here too even! And more in to the past of our girls as well! Still more to come, so keep reading my loyal readers!**

**Again, I apologize for the delayed reviews! I hope my schedule will become less busy soon, or that at least I'll be able to get this glass out of my foot and my new cat to stop sitting on my keyboard when I'm trying to write.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for reading! Now do me a favor and scroll down and review!**


	33. Truth or Dare Fun

**Greetings loyal readers! First off, thank you for your patience as usual! I know my updates are being pushed later and later now, and I apologize. Recently, my schedule has been more hectic than ever. Now, I am barely on my computer at all anymore. So that means I'm going to have to look in to putting my writing program on my phone and just write on my phone probably. At least then I'll be able to keep up with my writing because I really want to finish this story.**

**Anyways, thanks as always for your patience, now go ahead and read!**

* * *

Mitsukuni shifted slightly as Ren sat beside him on her bed, her leg over his own as she watched the twins, Haruhi and Ryo play a game on the TV the twins had brought over to the pension. Takashi was sitting nearby, while Tamaki was complaining about how he wanted to play the game with the twins and the girls.

It was a sleepover night in the suite. All the hosts were staying. And Ryo had made clear of her plan to give Takashi something to worry about. She had basically not left Mitsukuni's side for anything other than bathroom breaks. While he was enjoying it deep down, he was also a bit nervous.

Because the closer she got, the more he just wanted to reach over and pull her in to his embrace and kiss her. It was almost like torture at this point.

But Takashi definitely was looking unhappy about their current position. He held a stern warning glare towards him from where he sat nearby on a couch they had dragged in to the suite for the sleepover.

Mitsukuni leaned backwards as Ren reached over him to grab her phone off the nightstand, knowing this was all just an act to her but it left him wanting to coddle her every time she scooted closer to him.

"Well, before anyone else decides they want to, I'm going to go take a shower." Ren said upon noticing the time, scooting away from Mitsukuni and leaving her phone on the bed.

Mitsukuni frowned slightly, not wanting her to go but the longer she stayed close to him, the more nervous he got. He knew he was supposed to be playing along, but it was getting harder to resist telling her how he felt. He at least had to wait until tomorrow.

But Ren was making everything harder and harder to keep a secret.

The moment the bathroom door closed, Takashi stood up and walked over to him. "You're supposed to be keeping your distance." Takashi reminded Mitsukuni as the smaller boy kept staring at the now closed door.

"I don't care anymore how it may look. She's my friend, if she wants to be close to me, then she can be." Mitsukuni replied to his cousin as he looked away from the door and up at the much taller man with a stern look in his eyes.

"You know you're not together. It's inappropriate." Takashi advised as Mitsukuni rolled his eyes at his cousin, turning away to spot Kyoya watching them from the other side of the room, hand writing in his little black book.

"I can cuddle up with girls in the host club, but not Ren? How's that fair?" Mitsukuni asked as he slid down further in to the bed, rolling out of the way when Takashi tried to pick him up.

"Because she doesn't know, yet." Takashi reminded his cousin how he hadn't told her the truth. It wasn't fair to do this with her without letting her know how he felt about her.

"Exactly, yet." Mitsukuni murmured, cheeks turning a light pink as he thought over how soon he would get to tell his princess how he really felt.

Takashi went silent at that point upon realizing the shadow king was watching them, walking back over to the couch to sit down as Mitsukuni cuddled his Usa-Chan to his side. He hadn't really been cuddling with Usa-Chan too much recently. But, then again, he had Ren to cuddle up to when they took naps in the club room.

The twins began protesting as Haruhi and Ryo began to beat them, Haruhi button mashing the controller while Ryo actually knew how to beat them. They were only moments away from winning.

Suddenly, the boys lunged forward and tried to grab the controllers, turning in to a wrestling match on the floor as Ryo sat on Hikaru's back, continuing her assault against his character in the game as Haruhi held Kaoru's hands behind his back, letting Ryo do away with the boys.

"No fair!"

"You're cheating!"

"What are you two doing to my daughter's?!"

The girls let out triumphant shouts as the boys were defeated in the game, dropping the controllers and letting the boys go.

Mitsukuni watched silently as the twins protested the supposed cheating, the girls jumping in triumph before he heard the bathroom door open. Before he could look over, Ren leaped over him and on to the bed, making him fall backwards since he hadn't expected her to just jump over him like he wasn't even there.

"Gotta keep your guard up." Ren pointed out to Mitsukuni as she laid back down, hair still damp from the shower as Mitsukuni watched her stretch her legs out, a bottle of lotion beside her.

"What's that for?" Mitsukuni asked as he watched her open the bottle.

"During summer I use lotion to keep my skin hydrated. Better than getting flaky or sunburned." Ren said as he watched her begin to rub the lotion in to her legs, feeling his cheeks flare up since she had never done this around him. "You're supposed to be playing along with this plan." Ren reminded quietly as Mitsukuni looked away shyly, watching the continued bickering over the video game.

"It's harder than you think." Mitsukuni mumbled quietly as Ren stopped with applying the lotion, looking over at him in thought.

"Are you agreeing with Takashi's want for us to stay apart?" Ren asked him as he looked back at her, knowing from the look in his eyes that he wasn't.

"Ren, it's just...I've never been like this before. Well, not seriously like this. I lay on Leiko's lap sometimes during hosting, but she's a guest." Mitsukuni reminded, noticing a change in Ren's demeanor at Leiko's name. What was that? He would ask later. "I just...don't really know how to follow. I don't really know how you know even." Mitsukuni explained shyly as he noticed Ren's eyes soften as she watched him.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" Ren asked after a brief minute of silence between them.

"No." Mitsukuni answered honestly. He wasn't uncomfortable being close to Ren. More so, he was nervous that the longer she stayed close to him, the harder it would be to keep his secret.

He would get to tell her soon enough though.

"While I don't understand why Takashi doesn't want us to be close to each other, we could stop with this charade if you want." Ren offered, scooting away from him as he noticed an unusual shyness in her body language. Had she...been enjoying this?

Glancing back at his cousin and back at the girl on the other side of the large bed, Mitsukuni reached over and laced his fingers with Ren's, pulling her close once more. Once she was close enough, he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against her neck, giggling against her skin when he felt her tense against him. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment and nervousness over his own actions, but he wanted to show her he had no problems being close to her.

"Takashi can complain about us being close to each other all he wants." Mitsukuni said as he felt her body slowly relax against him. "If I get to cuddle with you, I'm happy." Mitsukuni murmured honestly, nose still nuzzled against her neck as his senses were blasted with the citrus rose scent always on Ren's person.

Suddenly, he felt a finger jab him in the side, flinching away as he saw that familiar mischievous glint in Ren's eyes. Seconds later, they were in the midst of a tickle war while the twins and the girls continued bickering on the other end of the room, Tamaki still whining about wanting to play as Takashi and Kyoya were left to themselves.

The twins were pulled away from their bickering with the girls by laughter from nearby, spotting the shortest of the group on the bed poking and tickling each other, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanging devious smiles.

"Let's play a game!"

The two were pulled away from the tickling by an announcement from the twins, Ren looking over at them in wonder since they were content playing video games with Haruhi and Ryo last she saw.

"What kind of game?" Tamaki asked incredulously, not sure if he should trust a game that the twins were offering.

"Truth or dare!" The twins announced in unison, intertwining themselves with cat like grins still present.

"Last time we played a game like that, Hikaru quit because he got embarrassed." Ryo reminded, teasing as always as Hikaru glared at her for bringing up the never have I ever game.

"Well, this time will be different. Because you have a choice of a dare, or telling the truth." Kaoru reminded, already planning a few things for the game.

Haruhi and Ryo exchanged a look, before Tamaki answered for all the hosts. "Of course we'll play then! The more chances I have to get to spend time with my daughters, the better!" Tamaki announced happily as the girls sighed at being dragged in to the game.

Within minutes, everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, the girls partially wishing this whole sleepover thing hadn't taken place now.

"Alright, the way we figure out who goes first is we'll spin a bottle. Then after that, the person will spin for someone to pick, and after their truth or dare, they spin to choose, and so on." Kaoru explained as Hikaru placed a bottle in the middle of the circle, both twins still smirking deviously.

"What's the limitation on questions or dares?" Haruhi asked, since she knew she would agree to nothing too extreme already. And the twins smirks back and forth to each other were a sign that they were planning something.

"You're only allowed one skip. After that, you have to answer or do whatever you're told. But if you consider a question or dare too much, we can put it to a vote of the group if you have to answer or do the dare or not. It has to be a eight out of nine win for you to get out of it though." Kaoru continued to explain as Hikaru sat down, hand on the bottle to spin since he wanted to start already.

"Fine, let's just start." Ryo said, and seconds later Hikaru spun the bottle, grinning like a Cheshire cat with excitement as Kaoru quickly sat down beside his twin.

The bottle spun for a bit before landing on the host king, who was now grinning that it was his turn first. "Okay, boss, truth or dare." The twins said in unison as they turned to him with their devious grins still obvious.

"Truth." Tamaki answered, oblivious of the twins devil like grins over getting to use the game against the boss.

The twins exchanged a look before turning back to Tamaki with their question in mind. "Which one of the girls do you like the most?" The twins asked, grinning since they knew that it was Haruhi in all truth, but a gentleman like Tamaki wouldn't just pick one girl. So he'll probably get flustered over this question.

As expected, Tamaki froze for a second at their words, before shooting a beaming grin their way. "I like all my daughters the same. A gentlemen could never pick one beauty over another." Tamaki answered, the twins exchanging a bored look with his response.

"But you have to answer which one you like more than the other." Hikaru advised as the girls looked at the twins in annoyance for bringing them in to this game this way.

"He answered the question, just let him be." Ryo spoke up, wanting off the subject about herself, Haruhi and Ren.

"But..." Before Hikaru could argue, Tamaki spun the bottle, it spinning for a few seconds before landing on Haruhi.

Ren and Ryo exchanged a glance of boredom as Tamaki squealed excitedly. This is going to be a long game.

Soon, everyone had gone at least once, and it hadn't been anything bad thus far. Kaoru spun the bottle once again, eyes glittering with excitement when it landed on Ryo.

Ryo rolled her eyes, knowing the little devils were planning something without words since their eyes gave away everything to her. "Truth or dare." Kaoru said, chuckling a little as Ryo leaned back on her hands.

"I did truth last time, so dare." Ryo answered as Kaoru grinned at her answer, having planned something for either answer she may have given.

"I dare you to share my bed with me tonight." Kaoru replied with a devious grin at her, Hikaru's jaw dropping at his brother's actions while Ryo looked at him in slight annoyance.

"You share with Hikaru." Ryo reminded, since she knew the boys shared the bed they had brought to the Pension.

"Hikaru keeps kicking me out of the bed." Kaoru reminded, rubbing his back slightly since Hikaru had kicked him out of bed twice since they got to the Pension.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Hikaru argued, fed up with this argument since he never intended to kick his twin out of the bed while they slept.

"It still kills my back every time I wake up on the floor." Kaoru pointed out as Ryo rolled her eyes at the squabbling brothers.

"So that means you'd rather share with her?" Hikaru jabbed a thumb towards Ryo, and she had to wonder whether or not to feel offended by the way he said that.

"No one should be sharing with my daughters period!" Tamaki interrupted the squabbling. "You're gentlemen. Gentlemen do not share a bed with a lady! Especially not out of wedlock!" Tamaki chastised as the twins looked at him like he was a moron.

In unison as always, they motioned towards the shortest hosts, who had been sharing almost every night since they all met back up at the pension.

"Honey-senpai is different. He has the will to control himself." Tamaki said simply, waving his hand dismissively towards his senpai.

"You know, we're right here." Ren reminded, already annoyed with the conversation about one of the twins sharing a bed with her sister. She shared with Mitsukuni, but like Tamaki said, he's different. She knows he won't overstep boundaries.

But the twins, they had a far more devious type of mind than her best friend. So there's no telling what they might do if they get a chance to be close to her sister like that.

"Alright, enough." Ryo interrupted the boys, grabbing the bottle to spin again. "I'll agree to your dare, but only if you agree to one I give to you later on." Ryo countered Kaoru's plan, a hint of deviousness in her blue eyes as Kaoru hesitated.

Something Ryo was planning was bound to be harsh. But, she was probably saving her more torturous ideas for his brother. Right?

"Fine." Kaoru agreed, Tamaki still trying to argue about this plan as the bottle spun once more. This time, it landed on Hikaru.

"Well, I guess I have to wait for you." Ryo said to Kaoru, devious glint still in her eyes as she turned to see Hikaru was still not looking too happy about Kaoru's dare for her.

"Dare." Hikaru answered before Ryo could even ask him, looking her in the eyes as she smirked.

"I dare you to offer to take Misuzu out for a day before we all leave." Ryo said with a smirk, since she knew how much that one would enrage Hikaru. He liked Misuzu, but Misuzu was always commenting about how handsome he was. Well, now he would have to take Misuzu out for a day.

"No, that's stupid. He'll probably be fawning over me all day." Hikaru argued as Ryo just smirked back at him.

"You have one free skip, remember. But, I can't guarantee that this is the worst dare I have for you." Ryo said, holding her hands up in a shrug as Hikaru continued glaring at her.

"I'll take the skip." Hikaru advised, unwilling to go out for a day alone with Misuzu.

"Fine. Your loss." Ryo said as she pushed the bottle to Hikaru to let him go.

Hikaru continued glaring at her before spinning. He was still glaring at her as it stopped, looking down to see it had landed on the oldest Host, glare turning in to a devious smile as he turned to his brother.

"Truth or Dare, Honey-senpai." The twins said in unison, Cheshire grins back as Mitsukuni sat forward slightly. Last time he did a truth, so he should try something else, shouldn't he?

"I pick dare." Mitsukuni said with an innocent grin, unaware of the devious grins on the twins faces growing at his answer.

"Good choice."

"I dare you to ask Ren-Senpai out on a date."

Mitsukuni was all smiles until Hikaru spoke, eyes widening at the dare. He...what? He wanted him to ask Ren out?

"Stop playing, it's not funny." Ren chastised the boys as she leaned forward in warning beside him.

"We're being serious." The twins chimed as they leaned back, devious glint in their amber eyes as they watched their prey who was still silent in shock.

They...wanted him to ask Ren out on a date? His best friend who he's had a crush on for a while now? How...how could he do that though? He's thought about telling her, but being presented with a dare to do it...it just didn't seem right.

What if she didn't feel the same? What if she said no? What if she was disgusted with the idea of going out with him on a date?

"You two always have to tease everyone. Leave him alone, he doesn't need the teasing." Ren reminded as the twins continued grinning at her and Mitsukuni.

"All he has to do is say if he'll use his pass or not."

"Or he could take option two."

Option two? What was option two? Mitsukuni opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Hikaru seemed to notice his interest in his words.

"Either you ask her out, or kiss her." Hikaru clarified, and this time Mitsukuni's eyes not only widened but his face turned a bright red at the more devious twins words.

K-kiss...Ren?

"That's enough of this foolishness. We are supposed to be gentlemen. Gentlemen do not act this way." Tamaki berated as the twins dawned a bored look at his words.

"It's a game, boss."

"Yeah, not like he has to confess that he loves her or anything."

"It's pretty obvious just by how he's acting how he really feels." The twins said in unison as they turned to him with knowing, yet still devious smirks directed towards him.

Did they...know about his feelings for Ren? That look they were giving him sure made it look like they knew how he felt.

Ren was about to reach forward and grab the bottle to end the game, when she felt Mitsukuni's hand grip her own tightly, looking towards him before he leaned over in to her space.

He's done this before. They didn't specify. It's not like he could ruin anything by doing this. Right? She won't hate him. Hopefully.

Raising her hand that he was holding, he gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, cheeks still bright red even though this was a common act for hosts like himself. He wanted Ren to know he respected her enough to manipulate Hikaru's words to ensure he wouldn't cross her boundaries.

A glance up at her after releasing her hand, his cheeks turned a darker red upon seeing the way her own face was bright red at his actions. He did what was asked of him, but at least he assured he didn't overstep boundaries like with the ice cream incident.

"Well..."

"I guess that counts."

The twins shrugged together, not very happy that Honey-senpai had managed to do what was asked in a different manner, but it was done. So the dare was complete.

They spun the bottle for Mitsukuni as he noticed Ren's gaze was anywhere he wasn't. Had he upset her? The bottle came to a halt, and he looked forward to see it had landed on just who he wanted.

"Dare." Ren answered before he even had a chance to ask, neither noticing the gleeful looks of the twins over how the bottle had landed on her this time.

"I dare you to follow me for a few minutes." Mitsukuni replied, ignoring the twins protests as he stood up, holding on to one of Ren's hand's as he began to lead her to the door.

"No fair! All dares have to be performed in front of everyone!" Hikaru protested as Mitsukuni kicked the door shut behind him, silence falling as they were alone in the hallway.

"Something's on your mind?" Ren asked as he noticed she still wasn't looking at him, letting go of her hand now that they were away from the others.

"I'm sorry." Mitsukuni murmured, stepping away from her slightly. "I didn't want them to keep teasing, and that was the only thing I could think of to get them to stop. I'm sorry if I crossed the line." Mitsukuni apologized, wondering why she always reacted this way to his touch. That was the third time he's kissed her. Albeit not on the lips, but before was on the nose and forehead.

"Mitsukuni, I'm not upset because you did that." Ren said with a sigh as he kept his distance. "I just wish you'd stop doing things like that just to appease those devils." Ren muttered as he flickered his gaze back to her.

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni asked as he noticed a sad look in her gaze that just tore at him. He hated seeing her sad.

"You know, you did it last time to throw Hikaru off our trail. I don't like being used just to..." Before Ren could even finish her sentence, Mitsukuni had nudged her up against the wall opposite the suite door.

"I'm not using you. I would _never_ use you, Ren." Mitsukuni assured firmly, eyes locked on her own with a serious gaze in his normally laid back mahogany eyes. "I know they dared me to do that, and Kaoru asked us to throw Hikaru and Haruhi off, but if I ever do something like that, it's not only just to please them." Mitsukuni assured as Ren looked up at him, sadness gone from her silver eyes and replaced with confusion.

"Not...only just for that? Then why else?" Ren asked as Mitsukuni rubbed the back of his neck slightly, not having meant to phrase it that way.

Maybe he should just tell her now, before he does anything else to upset her or risk hurting her feelings. He doesn't want to lose her, but it might be better just to tell her at this point.

Leaning down slightly, his gaze was serious once more. "Ren, I..." Before Mitsukuni had a chance to explain his feelings for her, the door behind them suddenly swung open with a loud bang, jumping back away from her and turning to see a pair of devious twins standing in the doorway.

"Well, this is interesting."

"Yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting to see the happy couple sneaking away for a little one on one time."

"At least we know now that our assumptions were correct."

Mitsukuni paled slightly as he realized how his position with Ren might have looked when they opened the door. He had her against the wall to talk, but from their angle, and with the way he leaned closer to her at the time, it could have looked like he was...

His skin suddenly went from pale to bright red as the twins continued teasing, turning and running off down the hallway even as the twins and his best friend yelled after him.

"Why can't you both just mind your own business for once?!" Ren snapped at the twins angrily before heading after her embarrassed best friend.

The twins watched them run off before shrugging, turning around to go back to the game, only to be greeted with the other two girls, who each had equally infuriated glares directed their way.

"Out." Each girl shoved one of the boys out the door, and it slammed shut behind them seconds later, leaving them surprised for a second before they began banging on the now locked door to get back in.

"When you two learn how to respect other people's feelings, then we'll talk to you again." Haruhi called through the door as Ryo turned to walk back over to the remaining hosts, Haruhi following as the twins began yelling outside the door.

Mitsukuni groaned as he buried his face against his knees, hugging them as he hid. He was on the roof now, far from the teasing twins.

Why couldn't he have a break? Why couldn't he tell his princess how he felt? He didn't want to lose her, or upset her. But he just didn't know how to handle having feelings for a girl.

He was still burying his face against his knees when he heard the door open to the roof, whining softly since he knew only two people would follow after him, and one didn't even know he ran off.

"Ren, can I just be alone for now?" Mitsukuni asked, keeping his face against his knees so he wouldn't see her.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked as he realized that she was standing behind him.

"Yes, just let me be alone please." Mitsukuni muttered, unwilling to deal with the teasing or embarrassment anymore today.

Besides, with his luck, he'd just mess up his chances of telling Ren his feelings anyways.

"Mitsukuni..." He didn't look up, knowing if he saw her worried look for him he would give in. After a minute of silence, he heard her sigh. "Fine. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Ren murmured before he heard her walk away, heart aching from her words.

It wasn't so much her words, but the tone that she had. She sounded hurt that he didn't want to talk. He didn't want that.

"Ren, wait." Mitsukuni called quickly. He couldn't have her hurt. He wouldn't. Pushing off the ground, he went to follow after her, but she didn't seem to want to stop.

"I'm going to bed. Share with Takashi tonight." Ren said back to him as she opened the door to go back inside.

"But...it's more comfy sharing with you." Mitsukuni replied, still following after her.

"I don't share with someone afraid to be near me." His breathing hitched as he realized just how he was coming across to her. He jumped away like she was the plague when the twins showed up, wanted to be alone instead of talk.

"I'm not afraid to be near you. I just...I'm afraid of upsetting you by doing something wrong." Mitsukuni tried to explain as best he could.

"Something wrong? You're not the twins. You're my best friend. I trust you not to do something that would upset either of us. I just wish you would care less about other people thinking about how we are, and care more about how it makes you feel." Ren said with a sigh as she came to a stop, running a hand over her face as he walked up to stand in front of her finally.

"Ren, go out with me tomorrow." Mitsukuni said as Ren shook her head at him. "I'm being serious. I know I've been shy about the others seeing us closer like that, but I want to...Ren I want to show you that I'm not ashamed to be with you, and I want to make it up to you for how I've been acting." Mitsukuni explained as Ren flickered her silver eyes up at him, holding an exasperated look as he frowned.

"Mitsukuni, why don't you just tell me why you've been acting this way. Maybe then it will be easier to understand." Ren reasoned as he turned a light pink.

"I really want to, Ren. But...I want to wait until tomorrow. I want us to be alone." Mitsukuni explained while rubbing his neck nervously, before his hand was taken away from his neck, looking down at Ren since she knew his nervous habits.

"We're alone right now." Ren reminded, motioning to the empty hallway as he chuckled gently.

"Not enough. I want to take you out and make you happy. Then I'll tell you. Not after all this that the twins have been putting us through tonight." Mitsukuni advised as he looked down at Ren's hand holding one of his own.

"Tomorrow then?" Ren asked as he smiled gently, taking that as an agreement to going out alone with him tomorrow.

"Yeah. I'll tell you tomorrow." Mitsukuni agreed, squeezing her hand back as his heart pounded away. Tomorrow, he'll tell Renata Nikolai Romanov how he feels about her.

* * *

**I really didn't like this chapter. Felt too rushed to me since I wanted to have it up on the seventh for all of you. But anyways, look at this. Someone's finally ready to tell what's been going on in his head! Took him long enough, but we're not done with the story just yet! Don't worry, I'm going to work on writing faster! That way you get to see the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks as always for reading, now I'm going to go back to writing. So do me a favor and scroll down and review!**


	34. The First Date

**Greetings as always, loyal readers! You didn't think I was dead, now did you? This story won't die just yet, I still have too many plans. I finally got my inspiration back, as well as some free time from the four kids I babysit, so I finally managed to get this anticipated chapter out for all of you! It's going to be a bit hard, working on two stories at once instead of once, but I couldn't resist getting this chapter out before my next chapter for my other story!**

**Anyways, thanks as always for your patience in waiting due to my few month delay. Again, I apologize, it's hard writing when you've got four kids under the age of ten to watch. Now, I'm not going to make you wait any longer! Enjoy, and don't forget to review as always!**

* * *

Mitsukuni fidgeted nervously as he waited outside the pension, sitting with his back to the building as his fingers strummed anxiously against his leg.

Ren was supposed to be meeting him in ten minutes. He didn't want to let her walk in to town all alone after what had happened, so he let her get ready on her own and decided to wait outside.

His fingers strummed faster against his leg as his eyes drifted down to the cement in front of him, unsure why he was so nervous. He had everything planned out. From the moment they got in to town until they came back to the pension.

But...somewhere in between he was going to have to factor in telling Renata, telling his best friend how he truly felt for her deep down. That she was his crush, that he wanted her to be his princess. Well, she technically already was as far as he was concerned. But still.

Warmth overtook his face as he thought over a few ways to tell Ren how he felt, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers strummed faster against his leg.

Back in the doorway of the pension, three sets of eyes watched the nervous oldest host, two of the boys laughing at the sight. "From how much he's fidgeting, he's acting like this is a date he's going on."

"Maybe that's because it is a date."

Takashi grunted at the twins conversation among themselves, not as amused by the sight as they were. Hikaru was unfortunately right though, this wasn't just some outing that his cousin had planned. It was meant to be a date.

He had made it clear that he wanted his cousin to tell Ren how he actually felt since they were going to keep doing taboo things together, but deep down he hadn't really thought Mitsukuni would do it this soon.

Granted, Mitsukuni was the older cousin, but that didn't mean that Takashi didn't worry about him. He knew Ren really cared about him deep down, but he didn't want his cousin to get hurt in case she didn't feel the same way.

He's so excited just to take her out, and obviously very nervous from how he couldn't sit still and wanted to be alone. He was sitting out there, fingers strumming against his leg rapidly with his gaze down.

He even changed how he usually dresses. Usually he's purposefully taking the cutesy route, since he played that role best. But now, he was dressing like a normal seventeen year old guy. He was wearing casual pink slacks and a nice white polo. He actually looked grown up for once.

Takashi sighed at the realization that his older, yet under mature cousin was growing up finally.

Takashi looked back upon hearing gossiping girls on the staircase, jaw dropping for a moment before fixing his blunder as he saw his cousins best friend and date.

Coming down the staircase were the Russian sisters and Haruhi, talking among themselves happily. But his eyes were on the shortest of the three, and how she looked.

Well, if there were any doubts in him that Mitsukuni might not fess up about how he felt about her, now those doubts were nonexistent at how she had dressed for her outing with his cousin.

Mitsukuni rubbed his neck nervously as he looked down at his phone in his other hand. It was the time they chose. She should be downstairs any second now.

On cue, Mitsukuni perked up as Ren's laughter drifted to him from the open doors, all other sounds muffled except for that familiar, addictive laugh. Turning around, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red as he spied his best friend.

She dressed up for their fake date the other day, and he thought she was cute, gorgeous then. But now...she was the most beautiful sight to ever be kind enough to grace his vision.

Standing in the doorway with her sister and Haruhi was an angel in Mitsukuni's eyes.

Instead of cross dressing like she usually did to feel comfortable, Ren was wearing a knee length floral skirt paired with a white tee. If he hadn't known better, someone told her how he was dressing for the day. Because her clothes matched his own pretty well.

His eyes set on the pink flowers on her skirt before he cringed, remembering that he had wanted to get her flowers. How could he forget?! It was too late now, with a three way hug between her sister and Haruhi, Ren spotted him and headed his way.

Scrambling to his feet quickly, Mitsukuni forced his usual happy smile over his nervousness over taking Ren out as she walked up to him.

His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he looked her in the eye, seeing the amusing glint in those usually stoic silver eyes that he could get lost in. He opened his mouth to try to at least say hi, but fumbled, blushing in embarrassment at his awkwardness over stuttering and showing his nervousness to his best friend.

Ren giggled at his fumbling and stuttering, however, finding it funny while he was blushing bright red from the situation. "Y-you look...beautiful, Ren." Mitsukuni finally managed a compliment as his eyes caught her own again, blushing deeper as he noticed the pink hue enter her own cheeks and her eyes flutter away at his compliment.

"Thank you. You look handsome, Mitsukuni." Ren gave a quiet compliment back as her best friend wondered how she was capable of speaking clearly while embarrassed while he was fumbling with so much as a hi, let alone a compliment.

Ryo folded her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorway, watching the exchange between her sister and the boy lolita. It had taken a lot of convincing, and some intervention by Misuzu to convince Ren to dress girly, but the results were worth it. But, at the same time, she couldn't help but frown.

Even from the doorway, Ryo could see the blush spread across both third years faces as Honey-Senpai tried to find his voice. If Ryo had ever wondered that he possibly didn't have deeper feelings than friendship for her sister, they were squashed at his reaction. It was like he had been struck by cupids arrow from the moment he spotted Ren. He couldn't look away, and he couldn't stop blushing. He couldn't even find his voice yet.

That's what earned the frown from Ryo. She knew how Honey-Senpai felt. But Ren, while she knew her sister truly cared about Honey-Senpai, she didn't know how Ren would react if she found out. Ren had never dated, never even considered it. But considering their parents decision to try to arrange her marriage to some high class person back in Russia, she didn't know if Ren would either accept it or reject it to try to protect Honey-Senpai.

She always had to protect everyone, after all.

"You're overthinking things." Ryo looked to her side as her thoughts were interrupted, shrugging at Kaoru as he leaned on the other side of the doorway. Focusing better, she could hear Hikaru pestering Haruhi a ways back. "If you're worrying about Ren, she'll be fine. Honey-Senpai is a real gentleman, remember. He'll take care of her today." Kaoru assured as Ryo's frown only deepened.

Well, Kaoru knew partly what she was thinking. But the real part she was worried about wasn't if Ren would be safe going out in to the city again with Honey-Senpai. It was how Ren would be if Honey-Senpai told her he had feelings for her.

"I'm not worried about her, Kaoru." Ryo tried to cover for herself, scowling at Kaoru when he laughed at her.

"Sure you're not." Kaoru said through his laughter before motioning to the two older teens as Ryo watched Honey-Senpai take Ren's hand in his own and begin to lead her off towards the town.

"Oh my darling daughter! She looks like a princess, she looks so adorable!" Ryo cringed as Tamaki pushed his way between her and Kaoru to watch the third years walk away. "Honey-Senpai be gentle with my daughter today! Be her knight in shining armor!" Tamaki cried after the two as Ryo sighed, turning away from the sad display.

"At least he isn't trying to stop them." Kaoru reminded, since when Hikaru and Haruhi went out he was wanting to trade places with Hikaru.

"Yeah, that's the least of my worries right now." Ryo answered honestly before looking back when she felt Kaoru's hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Kaoru assured with a gentle smile as Ryo felt a smile force it's way on to her own face at his genuine attempt of trying to help her feel better about her sister going out on her first real date with Honey-Senpai.

"Thanks, Kaoru." Ryo thanked as his gentle smile grew in to a face splitting grin at her thanks as he folded his hands behind his head.

Hikaru looked up from trying to convince Haruhi to let him stay the night in their room again upon hearing his brother laughing, looking over to see Kaoru standing in front of Ryo with a big grin and his hands folded behind his head.

His mood soured at the way his brother was acting around Ryo recently. He was always grinning, and always standing too damn close, since right now he was close enough to hug her. And the way Ryo was smiling at him didn't help either.

His mood over seeing them together really soured more though after last night's display.

Kaoru stuck his tongue out childishly at Hikaru as he was given the okay to share with Ryo. In all honesty, Hikaru hadn't thought that the dare would actually come to life, what with Tamaki staying in the room tonight too.

But here they were, all in pajamas ready for bed, and Kaoru retreating backwards towards the next room where he would be staying with not only Ryo, but Haruhi too since the girls shared the room while Ren got the king bed in the main room with Honey-Senpai.

But right now, Kaoru was gloating and bouncing in his step as he headed for Ryo's room, ignoring Tamaki's protests as the King tried to force him to stay in the main room with the rest of the boys.

"It's inappropriate!" Tamaki chewed him out as he tried to grab the younger twin, to no avail. The twins were too fast for him.

"Senpai, he's not going to do anything. I'll be in there watching too." Haruhi pointed out as she exited the bathroom dressed in her pajamas for bed.

Her voice was distraction enough for Kaoru to get in to the other room before Tamaki could stop him, laughing once he was in as Tamaki suddenly attacked the door, not realizing that it was in fact unlocked.

Hikaru scowled angrily from where he sat on his own roll away bed, fists balled against the mattress. It wasn't fair. Kaoru was just doing this to spite him because he knew that his brother was still trying to get in Ryo's good grace again.

He punched the mattress upon hearing giggling and laughing from the other room, turning away from the door. He only looked up upon feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"If it'll make you more comfortable, you can roll your bed in to our room too, Hikaru." Haruhi offered as he looked up at her, biting his lower lip.

He didn't even know if he wanted to do that, considering he'd have to lay there and watch his brother share a bed with someone else.

After another giggle erupted from the other room though, he stood up and began to move the roll away with a thankful glance at Haruhi as she opened the door to go to bed herself.

Ignoring the boss's protests, the door closed right behind them as Hikaru glanced around the equally large room, spying his brother and Ryo on the other side of the room, sitting cross legged on either end of her queen sized bed.

Kaoru was grinning at Ryo, while Ryo was obviously out of breath. What had they been doing?

"I win." Kaoru announced happily, folding his arms over his chest cockily as he looked over the winded Russian girl in front of her before she fell back against the pillows on the bed. He had managed to subdue the skilled girl by tickling her until she was begging him to stop, fortunate that that was one of her weakness.

The reason, if she gave in then he got the most pillows to use for bed.

Once Ryo managed to regain her breath, he fell back in to the bed beside her, before finally realizing his brother was in the room. "Hikaru." Kaoru sat back up upon seeing the angry scowl his brother held towards him.

Hikaru didn't say anything, just laid down on the roll away and faced away from the two.

That continued for the rest of the night until the next morning when Hikaru got up earlier than the others and left the room to go get a shower first, not even glancing back at the two sleeping on the queen sized bed on the other side of the room.

With one last scowl at his brother and Ryo, which they managed to catch him send their way, Hikaru turned his full attention back to Haruhi. If Kaoru wanted to play that game, two could play that way then. With a glance back at his brother, he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and began to lead her off.

Mitsukuni turned back to Ren with a grin, hiding a bouquet of roses behind his back as she stood with her back to him, looking over another cart full of many different kinds of flowers. But he wanted roses for her.

Walking up behind her as quietly as he could, he tapped her shoulder gently, smiling innocently at her when she turned back around before presenting the bouquet to her.

Ren smiled gently at his gesture of a bouquet of red roses, finished with a single white rose in the middle. Taking it from him, their fingertips met when she went to take them, blushing for who knows how many times she's already blushed in that day alone, and it wasn't even noon yet. The warm spark each felt as their fingertips met made it a bit hard to pull away.

"All reds with one white?" Ren asked quietly as she sniffed the sweet scent of the roses. She always loved roses most. Their scent, their appearance. But the scent was her favorite, especially mixed with citrus.

"Well..." Mitsukuni trailed off as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. He had wanted to tell her his reason was because she was the one white rose that stuck out to him among any other girl he's ever seen, but his mouth felt stuffed with cotton once again.

Ren giggled softly at his nervousness before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek in thanks, turning her gaze back down to the bouquet before she could see Mitsukuni's bright red face and ears over the gesture. "Thank you, Mitsukuni. You know, I love roses." Ren advised as she looked over the countless roses, before looking up as Mitsukuni plucked the white rose from the bunch.

As gently as he could, Mitsukuni tucked the stem of the white rose in to Ren's hair just behind her ear, brushing her hair out of her eyes once the rose was tucked in to her hair, eyes locking with her own once done. "I got one single white rose because it's a lot like you. You're the one white rose among millions of other red roses, Ren." Mitsukuni finally managed to get out his reasoning for the white rose, stepping back for a moment when he noticed the dark blush overtake Ren's face at his words, knowing his own face was probably looking about the same.

Ren looked back down at the bouquet once Mitsukuni stepped back, heart pounding in her chest. He's never said something like that to her before, never been this sweet. "Y-you must say things like that to all your guests." Ren reasoned as she turned to continue on with their outing, but Mitsukuni's hand caught her free hand.

"No, I don't. You're the only one I've ever said anything like that to, ever Ren." Mitsukuni held a determined look in his usually laid back carefree gaze, as if he wasn't going to let her go on thinking she was just another one of his guests. "Like I said, you're the white rose among red in my world." Mitsukuni said as he gave her hand a squeeze, smiling at her before taking the lead to continue on with their day together.

His grip, gentle yet firm, didn't release her hand for even a second as he led her.

Ryo sighed as she relaxed out on the patio of the pension, actually able to relax for the first time since Ren had left with Honey-Senpai for their date. Neither would admit it was a date, but she knew it was.

The only reason she was able to relax right then even knowing her sister was out in the town where days previous they had been attacked in was the boy who kept doing everything she asked.

On cue, the clink of glass on the table beside her let her know that Kaoru was back with another glass of lemonade for her, taking the chair beside her again as he flopped down with a sigh of his own.

"Is Hikaru still glaring at us?" Ryo asked as she reached for her glass, not willing to open her eyes. The warmth of the sun on her skin was so comfortable, she felt like she could take a nap right there on the patio. It was so relaxing.

"No, he's planning something. Won't tell me what." Ryo opened one of her eyes to glance over at the sensible twin beside her. Just a glance and she could tell he wasn't happy. He was worried about Hikaru.

"He'll be fine, Kaoru. When he realizes that he can join us whenever he feels like it, he'll be back to normal." Ryo reminded her friend as he forced a smile her way. It was even easy to tell his smile was forced. "Hey, you got me out here to relax and not think about my family. My turn. Relax, Kaoru. Hikaru will be fine." Ryo assured, before noticing Kaoru glance behind her.

She didn't need to look to know it was probably Hikaru.

Hikaru tried to hide his scowl this time upon seeing his brother and Ryo lounging out on the patio in their bathing suits, sunbathing as Kaoru had told him when he talked to him when he was inside getting drinks. Why was it so easy for his twin to make nice with Ryo, but when he tried they always butted heads, even after his gift for her?

Once Kaoru looked away from him and laid back down to relax with Ryo, Hikaru walked over to the garden and grabbed the hose. His temper got the better of him as he turned the water on high and aimed for the pair relaxing on the patio. A grin broke out at the shriek from Ryo and yell from his brother as they both leaped to their feet quickly.

A nice cold spray down was exactly what they needed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he spotted him with the hose, before Hikaru sprayed him in the face, laughing now as he continued spraying his brother.

Up until he was tackled backwards in to the grass by Ryo, a fight for the hose beginning.

Hikaru struggled to keep his grip on the hose as Ryo tried to take it from him, trying to pry his fingers off with one hand as she tried to shove him away with the other hand. He kept his grip though, aiming the hose at her as a tumble across the grass began.

It came to a stop at the edge of the patio with Ryo sitting on top of him, shoving the hose down his shorts as she held his hands above his head with her other hand, laughing as Hikaru yelled at him.

"Hikaru had an accident!" Ryo chimed childishly as he tried to break free from her grip on his wrists, pushing up off the ground with his legs before Ryo tumbled to the side, obviously not having expected that as he pinned her back down, yanking the hose from his shorts and holding it on her face until she gave in, slapping his chest to try to get him to stop.

"Ha!" Hikaru threw the hose aside victorious, standing up and flexing as he was the victor.

His macho display ended though when he heard Ryo's laughter, looking back down at her as she rolled over to a knelt position. "You're getting better at wrestling. Nice job, Hikaru." Was that...a compliment? For him?

Hikaru looked away as heat invaded his face and ears, only looking back as he was sprayed again with the hose.

"Next time you wanna throw a temper tantrum over Kaoru and I spending time without you, just come join us. Don't have to sit in a corner all gloomy like the boss." Ryo said before walking back over to her chair beside Kaoru's and laying back down, Kaoru laying back down in his own chair after the amusing display was done.

Hikaru opened his mouth to try to give a witty comment, but he couldn't think of anything this time. Closing his mouth with an audible click, he walked back over to the two and took the chair on Ryo's other side, laying down with a thud as his brother and friend looked his way, still amused by his actions.

Ren's giggle was the most adorable sound in the whole world. She was basically in a fit on the blanket he had bought for them to use to have a last second picnic in a nice park, laughing at him none the less. He had managed to trip and fall just because his foot got caught in the blanket, so it wasn't like it was an easy thing to happen.

But she found it hilarious, almost in tears but controlling her laughter down to a giggle as she tried not to look at him kneeling in front of her on the blanket as she laid on her side, giggling away at his actions.

"Are you done yet?" His voice was full of amusement at her behavior, it was like she was sugar high, couldn't stop laughing no matter what. Just hearing him talk to her and she was covering her mouth to try to stifle her laughter.

"I...I'm sorry." Ren rolled over on to her back as she continued laughing at his clumsiness as he rolled his eyes at her playfully.

All he was trying to do was go to the bathroom, which he still needed to do. But he couldn't walk away from hearing that laughter. Grinning, he scooted over and began tickling her, knowing she wouldn't be able to conceal her laughter anymore if he did.

On cue, she began laughing louder as she tried to get him to stop, struggling to get away as he laughed along with her, until she began trying to do the same right back to him. This continued until they were both doubled over gasping for breath from their laughter.

"Okay...okay you win." Mitsukuni surrendered as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, offering his hand to Ren to help her sit back up. She shouldn't be laying down with her outfit for the day. They weren't alone in the park, and he didn't want anyone getting any funny ideas from seeing her skirt all messed up.

"Oh...oh my stomach hurts." Ren, instead of sitting up, scooted over so her head was resting on his lap, holding her stomach as she tried to regain her breath. He smiled down at her.

Her eyes were closed to him, but the way the sun fell upon her sun kissed skin made it look like an angel had fallen in his lap. Her eyes opened finally, and his breath caught in his throat at how angelic she looked now that the sun caught her eyes as she looked up at him. The only thing she was missing was a halo. Though, when the sun caught her hair, it made it shine like one. She really was an angel, wasn't she?

She sat up about then, leaving him missing having her rest her head on his lap. Though, his bladder chose then to remind him he never made it to the bathroom. "Thank you for today, Mitsukuni. It's been fun so far." Ren spoke before he could remind her he needed to find the bathroom.

Mitsukuni smiled back at her as their fingertips brushed together on the blanket, looking down at their hands before back up at her. "I'm just glad you're having fun and relaxing. You don't need to thank me, Ren." Mitsukuni reminded his best friend and crush before Ren began giggling at him again. "What?" Mitsukuni asked before she pointed at him, just then noticing he was fidgeting in his spot on the blanket.

"Someone's doing the potty dance. Didn't know you still did that, Mitsukuni." Ren teased as he shook his head at her playfully, pushing himself up to his feet.

"I'll be back, stay put please." Mitsukuni said politely before dashing off for the bathroom as Ren continued laughing at him.

Ren calmed down after a minute or so before leaning over and snatching one of the few sweets left from their picnic, popping the little truffle in to her mouth before laying back on the blanket again. Today sure has been fun. Mitsukuni has been nothing but sweet and attending to her needs and wants, it's different. Usually they do what both of them want to do.

Upon realizing that everything they've done, from looking at the flower carts to lunch, was mainly her ideas, she rolled over on to her stomach, folding her arms under her chin, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back.

This picnic in the park was his idea. She had offered they go have lunch at the restaurant where they danced together the other day, but he offered the park for a picnic instead. Was today meant to be all about her?

She'd never really gone out alone with a boy before Mitsukuni, and usually when they would go out back home, they'd go somewhere fun like a festival or movie. But this was the first real time where she had actually dressed up and was having sweet moments with Mitsukuni.

Ren buried her face against her arms as a giddy smile formed on her lips at how Mitsukuni had bought her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, how the food he picked out for the picnic was some of both of their favorites. How he was spending the day basically catering to her.

Thinking over everything, Ren felt a warm fluttering in her chest as her smile only grew. She didn't know if it was just her own hopeful thoughts, but she wished that maybe Mitsukuni had ulterior motives for this day.

No, no she can't think like that. Ren shook her head as she tried to remind herself that this was her best friend. This...was how best friend treated each other. Right? He couldn't have a crush on her like she was beginning to believe she had for him, could he?

Ren almost leaped up as she felt something touch her calf, turning her head to be met with those familiar mahogany eyes. "Sorry if I scared you. I thought it was impossible to sneak up on you." Mitsukuni mused as he laid down on his side beside Ren, plucking a truffle from the box of sweets as Ren rolled over on to her side.

"I wasn't paying attention, I guess." Ren said as Mitsukuni watched her tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, pursing his lips as he realized her giddiness from earlier was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Mitsukuni asked gently, reaching over and brushing his fingertips over Ren's knuckles as she looked up at him, smiling at him in response.

"No, Mitsukuni. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about how much fun today has been." Ren answered honestly, deciding to keep her feeble hopes that maybe this man beside her could feel for her as more than a best friend a secret.

"Well the day's not over yet." Mitsukuni reminded as she chuckled softly at his eagerness to make sure that their day was fun filled and relaxing. "I have a few more surprises for you." Mitsukuni revealed before popping another truffle between his lips, smiling at her as he chewed, since he knew she hated surprises. She was impatient like that.

"Come on, give me a hint at least." Ren tried to reason with him as he laughed at her reasoning. He kind of liked making her beg, usually he was the one following her lead all day. Now she would have to follow his lead. He wanted to be her prince, and a prince needs to lead and care for his princess.

After finishing off the last few sweets left, Mitsukuni began to clean up their mess to continue on with their day of fun together, taking Ren's hand gently to lead her.

Hikaru rolled his eyes impatiently from where he was sitting. Haruhi was on his other side, reading a book, and Kaoru was inside with Ryo getting food and drinks. They were all relaxing out on the patio now, well until their stomachs started growling. Then his brother went to get food and drinks with Ryo.

His stomach growled again to let him know they were taking too long. "Come on, hurry up guys!" Hikaru yelled to the two inside the building.

"Be patient, Hikaru." Haruhi reminded for the umpteenth time as Tamaki swooned over her, agreeing with her oh so wise words as Hikaru rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, what Haruhi said." Finally! Hikaru turned to see Ryo carrying a tray stacked with sandwiches and his brother carrying a tray of drinks.

"Kaoru! How dare you force Ryo to carry the bigger tray all by herself!" Tamaki chastised as Ryo rolled her eyes at the boss's defensiveness, when she was the one who grabbed the tray before Kaoru could.

"She grabbed it before me, boss." Kaoru clarified as he set down the tray of glasses of lemonade, not even giving a glance at the boss on Haruhi's other side, passing the glasses out to everyone present, which only consisted of Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kyoya. No one knew where Mori-Senpai was, probably off doing his own thing.

"That doesn't excuse you, you could have taken it instead and given her something lighter!" Tamaki continued to berate as Ryo set down the tray of sandwiches in front of all their chairs.

"Senpai, she's strong enough to carry a tray." Haruhi defended Kaoru and Ryo before taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Yeah, you forget, this is the girl that could take any of us down if she wanted." Kaoru reminded with a smirk at Ryo as she tried to swat him for even insinuating that she would hurt any of them intentionally. He dodged with ease and grabbed one of the sandwiches from her tray, starting to chow down.

After passing out all the drinks and food, Ryo excused herself once more as the boys and Haruhi chowed down, wanting to go get her cell from inside. She was hoping that maybe Ren had texted her to let her know how her date with Honey-Senpai was going, even if neither of them agreed before they left that it was in fact a date.

Getting upstairs, however, she found the door to their suite already open. "Ren? Honey-Senpai?" Ryo called, wondering if they were back early instead. Honey-Senpai had told them they wouldn't be back much before sunset, did they cancel some of their plans? Ryo decided to find out, heading in to the suite.

Hikaru sighed as he leaned back, stomach full finally. He then realized Ryo's absence. "Hey, where's Ryo?" Hikaru asked his brother, who looked around, just then noticing she was gone too.

Where could she have gone off to?

Mitsukuni grinned as he saw the excited sparkle in Ren's eyes as they arrived at the last event for their day out together. She turned to him with that excited look in her eyes then. "I knew you wanted to go dancing at that restaurant again, but I figured this might be a bit more fun for you." Mitsukuni reasoned as he nodded towards the park where a festival was taking place, right now a dance competition beginning with some of the locals.

He fortunately has known about it since their fake date, so this one has been planned for a while. Ren could never resist dancing, let alone a competition.

"It's a competition, Mitsukuni. Are you sure you're up for this, since you aren't as skilled as me with dancing?" Ren asked, teasing as usual as he rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"I'm sure I could keep up with someone as skilled as you, Renata." Mitsukuni teased her right back with her full name, taking her fingers gently between his own as he began to lead her in to the fray of teens and children dancing.

The music was fast paced and lively, Ren immediately knowing how to dance with it as Mitsukuni watched her for a second before trying to join in himself, keeping a few feet away from her as apposed to their dance at the restaurant.

"So, what does the winning couple get as a prize?" Ren asked over the music as she twirled a bit closer to him, moving more in tune to the music than he ever saw her move in class.

"I have no idea." Mitsukuni answered honestly, laughing as he earned an eye roll for not knowing the prize. "What do you want?" Mitsukuni asked instead, knowing what he wanted was already his right now.

Right now, all he wanted was Ren by his side. But, if he got to tell her how he felt tonight, then his night would be made.

"I dunno. I mean, the day's already been amazing. What else could I need?" Ren asked back as their eyes locked, conveying her happiness to him with a single look as his heart skipped a beat just from her gaze on him.

Ren felt that warm fluttering in her chest again as their eyes locked with one another, suddenly pushed a little closer to Mitsukuni by another boy behind her. "Are you okay?" Mitsukuni asked, eyes laced with worry now before he cast his gaze behind her, seeing the spark of annoyance dawn in his gaze instead.

"I'm fine, Mitsukuni. Don't worry." Ren assured him, pressing a comforting hand to his chest as he looked back at her, gaze softening for a moment before he chuckled at her, taking the hand she had placed on his chest with his own and beginning to lead her in a dance to the song.

"Well, why don't we win this thing then and find out what the prize is?" Mitsukuni asked with a devious grin at her as she offered her own.

"Who better to win than us?" Ren asked in response as their dancing began to tune in to one another, moving together with gusto to win now that it was decided they would win.

Ren giggled as Mitsukuni actually managed to keep up with her with the fast paced dancing, barely a foot away from her as she bobbed her head to the beat, looking up at him through her eyelashes to see the warm smile directed down at her. When was it that he got so much taller than her.

She tried not to get annoyed by knowing she was now the shortest of the club, before Mitsukuni took her hand gently in his own and spun her in place, her skirt flourishing out around her as she spun before he stopped her, hand held high in the air as they continued.

"You've been practicing more, haven't you?" Ren asked over the music as Mitsukuni leaned down to hear her better, smirking at her at her words.

"Maybe." Mitsukuni was playing innocent as usual, however. "Are you having fun?" Mitsukuni asked as he glanced around, noticing the crowd begin to thin as other pairs began dropping out. The way to win must be last pair standing.

"Of course. Thank you for bringing me here." Ren thanked him for probably the millionth time that day alone for their day out together. He couldn't help smiling at her gratitude as their fingers grazed together, just realizing how close they were as he felt his cheeks heat up once more.

"I told you, you don't need to thank me Ren. Just seeing you smile..." Mitsukuni trailed off as he raised a hand and grazed his fingertips across her cheek, still smiling down at her. "That makes it worth it." Mitsukuni advised honestly as he watched Ren's cheeks turn red again, diverting her eyes from him as his smile faltered. Why did she always have to do that when embarrassed?

"You're just saying that to be nice." Ren murmured, but he still heard her over the boom of music and laughter of other pairs around her, moving to stand in front of her vision again.

"Ren, I like making you smile. I'm doing all this because I want to see you smile. The other day...it wasn't fair to you. You weren't comfortable with that whole fake date thing, so I wanted a day where we could both have fun, and you'd be happy." Mitsukuni explained, serious for the first time since they arrived at the festival.

Well, the whole day he's been serious about her though technically. All he wanted was for her to enjoy herself today. If she was happy, he was happy.

"Why're you doing all this, Mitsukuni?" Ren asked, looking up at him with a serious look in her own eyes as their dancing began to slow, Mitsukuni rubbing the back of his neck in the same manner he always did when he was nervous about something, which was more and more often now a days.

"I...I just said I'm doing this to make you happy. To see you smile." Mitsukuni stuttered, wondering if she even believed him. She was the one who with once glance could tell if someone was lying. With her background, he wasn't surprised anymore with that technique either. It probably ran in her family. But he wasn't entirely lying. He was doing this to make her happy.

But he was also doing it because he wanted her to see that he held her high in his view, that he really cared about her, as more than just his best friend even.

"Didn't you tell me yesterday you had something you were going to tell me today?" Mitsukuni paled a bit, stopping his dancing completely since he thought Ren had forgotten about last nights conversation until then.

"I...do." Mitsukuni answered honestly, not wanting to say anymore though just yet. He wanted to wait until the moment was right. Right now, they were having fun together and relaxed together, but it wasn't right yet. He wanted her alone when he told her.

When he told her that he, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, had a crush on her, Renata Nikolai Romanov.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ren batted her eyelashes up at him as he felt his heart hammer against his chest at the cute display of trying to goad the truth out of him sooner than he wanted to reveal it.

"I will. After we're done winning this competition." Mitsukuni advised before taking Ren's hand and spinning her in place, his nervousness vanishing the moment a giggle escaped her lips over his actions. That giggle could make even the gloomiest day seem perfect, as long as she looked at him the way she's been today.

His heart thumped once more against his chest as he thought of that cute look she's been giving him, always grateful over everything he's done for her today, as well as relaxed and happy. Something he will never get tired of seeing in her eyes.

"You're very lucky that I want to win this, so I'll wait until after to bring this up again." Ren agreed as Mitsukuni grinned down at her before she twirled around him with ease, smiling as he moved to stay in her vision the whole time before taking her hand gently in his and leading her to the beat of the music, their eyes never breaking for more than a second as they moved.

To onlookers, it already looked like the two were a couple as they moved, in tune to one another as their steps and twirls matched up in time with the music and one another.

The look in their eyes as they watched one another was another reason to believe that they were already together, as neither could look away for very long, and both held a look of adoration for their dance partner for the competition.

Mitsukuni laughed as he twirled Ren away from him, watching as she spun, before suddenly his smile faltered as someone else caught her before he could, dawning a frown as his friend and crush looked up at the onyx haired teen that caught her mid spin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess we weren't paying attention." Ren apologized as she tried to move away from the boy, but he followed with a lascivious look in his eye.

"Don't apologize, I'm the lucky one since I got to catch you." The boy said as he looked down at the once girl in disguise who wished at that moment she kept her disguise from the way he was looking at her like she was a meal.

"Well, sorry again, but I gotta get back to my friend." Ren tried again to get away, but he stepped in her way of retreat, putting a hand on her forearm as she resisted the urge to hit him for laying a hand on her. The only people allowed to were her friends and sister, and this was some lustful stranger.

"Aw, don't go now. I wouldn't mind being your partner for this dance." The boy remarked, before suddenly his hand was yanked off of Ren's arm and behind his back in a flash, the boy yelping and thriving to get free as Mitsukuni held tight to his wrist with enough pressure to break it.

"Don't put your hands on someone without permission. She said she had to go, so leave her alone." Mitsukuni snarled darkly, before shoving the teen forward and out of his way, standing in front of Ren protectively as she looked up at him in shock over the display.

The teen rubbed his wrist and shot Mitsukuni a dirty look before skulking away, Mitsukuni wrapping a protective arm around Ren's waist before leading her a ways off to continue their dance.

"Mitsukuni..." Ren began, unsure what to say to his protective nature of her. No one had ever willingly defended her like that before in public. Usually she'd verbally berate perverts and they'd run crying, she never had to use her fists. But it looked almost like Mitsukuni could have broken that kids wrist if he wanted.

"Are you okay?" Mitsukuni asked as he let his arm drop from her waist and instead took her hand in his to look at her wrist.

"I'm fine." Ren assured, but she could still see the annoyance in her best friends eyes over someone laying their hands on her. "Thank you, Mitsukuni. You didn't have to do that." Ren reminded as his gaze flickered back up from her wrist to her eyes.

"I want to protect you Ren. Like Tama-Chan said earlier, I'm your knight in shining armor tonight. No one gets to lay so much as a finger on you but me." Mitsukuni defended as he watched Ren's gaze soften from shocked to his behavior to a sweet look directed at him, feeling his heart swell with pride that he defended the girl of his dreams from some pervert.

"Thank you." Ren murmured quietly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek before going right back to dancing, not wanting to lose just because of some lustful teen.

Mitsukuni grinned at the kiss on the cheek before following right along with her to get back to what they had been doing, glad that he intervened with the guy if it meant he got a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Though... Mitsukuni's eyes drifted to Ren's lips as they danced, wondering how a real kiss with her would feel.

Soon, the competition was coming to an end, and as predicted by Ren they had been the winners, as they were the last standing as well as voted most enthusiastic of the competitors. The prize, much to each of their delight, an expenses paid dinner at the very restaurant they ate at the other day.

Mitsukuni lead the way to the last event of the night, both choosing to have dinner another day at the restaurant since Mitsukuni had plans already for tonight.

Finally, they came to a stop at a park that overlooked the city, as well as gave a good view of the setting sun. This was where Mitsukuni had planned to tell Ren the truth.

"Well haven't you just planned everything, Mitsukuni?" Ren asked, teasing gently as he set out the blanket from their picnic at the highest point in the park, sitting beneath a large cherry blossom tree to watch the sun set.

"Not everything. Just this." Mitsukuni answered honestly. He really had planned most things for today, but most of his plans were thrown out when Ren would see something she wanted to do. He wanted her to have a day for her, so the only real things he planned were the dancing, picnic, and this sunset moment at the park.

"And the dancing, and the picnic." Ren reminded as he chuckled, motioning for her to sit down, only sitting down once she was seated and comfortable. "So are you planning to tell me what you wanted to now that we're here?" Ren asked as Mitsukuni smiled at her, unable to look away from the setting sunlight making her glow like an angel once more.

"Well, that was the plan." Mitsukuni said with an innocent shrug, laughing when Ren smacked his shoulder playfully, which ended up turning in to round two of a tickle war, ending with him on his back and Ren at his side calming down finally.

"Alright, now tell me why you've been acting this way all day." Ren said as she got her breathing back under control after Mitsukuni's tickle assault, rolling on to her side to look at him only for him to motion at the sun setting in the distance.

Both sitting up to watch, Mitsukuni looked down as his hand landed over Ren's, looking back up to be met with those beautiful silver eyes.

Both froze as their eyes locked in the setting sun, Mitsukuni's hand still on Ren's as each felt their hearts pounding against their chests.

Mitsukuni blinked for a moment, before leaning in closer to this girl with the ability to make his mind blank and his heart pound.

Ren moved in at about the same time, both barely inches from one another and Mitsukuni's hand on her upper arm before Mitsukuni's phone went off, both flinching away as they looked down at the intrusion in his pocket, Mitsukuni sending Ren an apologetic look as he stood up to pull his cell from his pocket.

Upon realizing it was the other hosts, he moved around the tree to see what was so important to interrupt his date with Ren.

Ren sighed, heart still pounding. Was he...going to kiss her? They were so kiss before they were interrupted. What was that?

Ren looked to her side upon hearing someone approach to her left, figuring Mitsukuni must be done with his phone call since it was quiet.

Mitsukuni shoved his phone back in to his pocket with a huff as he walked back around the tree, only to be met by silence and an empty blanket. Ren?

* * *

**So close! So very CLOSE! But, I'm mean to my characters when I write at times. Nothing is easy. Not even one kiss. But oh, what's happened to Ren and Ryo, if you were paying attention to the parts where Ryo was. This chapter was meant to be more Ren and Mitsukuni, but I had to throw in some parts with the others too, it's only fair. Guess you'll have to wait to find out. And Mitsukuni will have to wait to show or tell Ren how he REALLY feels.**

**I wonder where they went? Well, I already know, since this part was planned from a long while ago, but you'll all have to wait until next time to figure out. Maybe if you review a lot, the chapter will be out a whole lot sooner. Well, sooner than a few months at least.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay.**

**Anyways, I'm at 102 reviews as of posting this chapter! That's almost to my record on my very first fict on here! Keep reviewing everyone, I want this to be one of my more popular ficts! It's no where near done yet as of this chapter, I can tell you that!**

**Thanks as always for your patience in waiting for this new chapter. I can't apologize enough for the delay. Now, do me a huge favor, and scroll down and leave me a review! Please! I'm going to go back to work on the next exciting chapter!**


End file.
